


ABCs of Creek

by RoseyR



Category: South Park
Genre: ABC Challenge, Abuse, Acting, Action/Adventure, Actor Tweek Tweak, Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol, Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Invasion, Alien Planet, Alien Sex, Alien/Human Relationships, Aliens, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Animals, Alternate Universe - Beach, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Jungle, Alternate Universe - Never Met, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Space, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angels, Angst, Anxiety, Artist Tweek Tweak, Beaches, Best Friends, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Craig Tucker, Bottom Tweek Tweak, Boxer Tweek Tweak, Break Up, Breaking Up & Making Up, Bullying, Cameras, Cheerleaders, Child Abuse, Childhood Friends, Color Blindness, Comedy, Coming Out, Coming of Age, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, Death, Demon Tweek Tweak, Demons, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Drama, Dreams and Nightmares, Drinking, Enemies, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Established Relationship, Evil, Exploration, Eyepatch, Fate & Destiny, Fear, Female Craig Tucker, Female Tweek Tweak, Fights, Filming, Films, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, Fist Fights, Flowers, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Furry, Genderbending, Getting Back Together, Glasses, Growing Up, Growing Up Together, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Hate Sex, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Humor, Imp Tweek Tweak, Injury, Inspired by Tarzan, Jealousy, Kings & Queens, Kissing, Knights - Freeform, Love, Love at First Sight, Love/Hate, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Making Up, Marine Corps, Marriage Proposal, Masturbation, Monsters, Mystery, Neck Kissing, Needles, Nightmares, Obsession, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Outer Space, POV Craig Tucker, POV First Person, POV Multiple, POV Third Person, POV Tweek Tweak, Panic Attacks, Photography, Pirates, Post-Break Up, Predator/Prey, Princes & Princesses, Quests, Reapers, Red String of Fate, Revenge, Romance, Sad Ending, Second Chances, Secrets, Self-Esteem Issues, Sex, Sex Toys, Shipwrecks, Shy Craig Tucker, Sirens, Sketches, Smut, Soulmates, Space Marines, Space Stations, Spaceships, Sports, Stranded, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Superheroes, Supportive Craig Tucker, Switch Craig Tucker, Tattoos, Teenagers, Top Craig Tucker, Top Tweek Tweak, Tree Houses, Undead, Underage Smoking, Vampires, Violence, Volleyball, Wakes & Funerals, Wizards, Xenophilia, Youth Pastor Craig Tucker, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies, artistic Tweek Tweak, bunny Craig, camboy, camboy Craig Tucker, glasses wearing Craig, priest Craig Tucker, rough Tweek, siren Tweek, slight Tweek/Kenny, soft Craig, switch Tweek Tweak, treehouse, undertaker Craig Tucker, wolf Tweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2019-10-14 20:16:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 340,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17515250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyR/pseuds/RoseyR
Summary: A collection of Creek one shots, all of which corresponds to a letter of the alphabet. Contains multiple ratings.





	1. A Is for Admiration

**Author's Note:**

> So...this is a thing. At first, I wasn't sure if I wanted to do this...but then I thought...it could be fun and challenging, and I wanted to challenge myself a bit, even if that means having to come up with a bunch of one shots that corresponds to a letter, similar to the film the ABCs of Death. So yeah...I'm doing it.
> 
> I will say that none of these one shots are related, so hope you don't get confused. Another thing is that this will contain multiple ratings, so it can go from sweet and innocent to smutty and bloody. So if you aren't into a certain type of rating or are looking for a certain type of story, I will be sure to mention what the story's rating is in the notes at the beginning, so please please please read the notes before you read, only if you're uncomfortable with adult theme content, so yeah.
> 
> Now, since I do want to write other one shots that aren't related to this as well as writing my main stories, I probably won't update this one that much unless I get an idea for it or if I just feel like writing something for this, so updates will be very slow and you all might have to be very patient, but don't worry, I already got ideas for a the couple of stories, so I'll be updating this again very soon!
> 
> A Is for Adoration is rated T

I was fifteen when I first saw him on that stage, Tweek Tweak. Okay yes, it was a high school play, and the reason I went was because it was extra credit for my English class.

Hey, I got to get my grades up as much as I could somehow, right?

Still, the moment Tweek got on that stage, dressed up as the prince, the spotlight focusing solely on him as he spoke his lines, it felt like the breath was taken right out of me.

Since then, I never missed a play that Tweek was in, whether he was a main or background character, I made sure to buy myself a ticket, sit in the front row, and watch his performance. Once the play was over and everyone was clapping, I was one of the few that would actually stand up and clap my hands vigorously, but I wasn't applauding to all the actors, I was only applauding to Tweek.

Ironically though...I never spoke to Tweek. I never hung out with him, I don't know much about him, and I definitely never ask him to be my partner for whatever class we had together. To Tweek, I was just another student trying to get by high school, but to me, Tweek was someone I couldn't help but admire.

Call me a coward all you want, but I wasn't known as being a people person. I'm terrible with words, I'm uncomfortable with talking to people, and I'm not the best communicator. So it's no wonder I never got the courage to tell Tweek what I think about him.

Sadly, I will no longer be able to see another one of Tweek's performance. Tweek and I soon graduated and I knew that I will never see Tweek again. I will never see his astounding performance ever again. So the moment we all received our diplomas, left the school, and went our separate ways, I couldn't help but feel sad the moment I got home.

As of now, I am in college, majoring in film making. Ever since I started watching Tweek act in school, I started to realize that I actually like performances, that I like making movies, and that I like being behind the camera, putting my ideas out there. Of course, film making is a long road and I got to start out somewhere, so while I was studying, I got a job to be a stagehand for a local TV studio.

The studio was well known for all it's dramas and comedy series, I didn't really care much for any of it since the story was so cliche and kinda overused, but I still get some good tips from the writers and director whenever I get a chance to ask them questions.

As I was working, I received news that the studio will be working on a new drama series, which means more work for me and the other stagehand guys. The director said they found someone to play the main male lead and that he was going to come over today, but I didn't really care.

That is...until I realized it was Tweek.

"Hi, I'm Tweek Tweak, nice to meet you all," Tweek smiled.

Everyone said their hellos, while I just stood there dumbfounded.

"Now everyone, this is Tweek's first time acting in a real studio, so please be nice to him, and Tweek, if anyone gives you a hard time, let me know and I'll fire them."

"O-oh! Y-you don't have to do that, I mean...I-I'm not even a real actor yet, s-since I'm still in school and all," Tweek said, stammering like he did in school. Guess that part never changed.

"Nonsense, when I came by your school and saw your performance, I knew I wanted you to be my main lead," the director said, patting Tweek on the back.

Tweek blushed, and seemed very happy to be complimented by his performance. "Thank you."

The director turned his attention back to everyone, "alright people, you're not getting paid to stand around, get to work!"

Everyone started getting back to work, I remained where I was since I was busy painting one of the props before Tweek showed up.

"Alright Tweek, I'll be in my office if you need me, why don't you walk around and get use to your surroundings?"

"Will do," Tweek said.

Once the director left, it was just Tweek and I, though I'm sure Tweek won't notice me, he hasn't notice me when we went to school together.

"...Um...excuse me."

I nearly dropped the paintbrush I was holding before I turned my head and realized that Tweek was standing next to me. "O-oh...um...yes?"

"...Aren't you...Craig Tucker?"

"Oh...um...yeah, that's me," I said, feeling my cheeks warming up.

"Oh my god, so it is you, hey! It's me, Tweek! We went to school together, remember?"

"Of course," I smiled, "how could I forget, you were the school's number one actor," I said.

Tweek smiled, "oh come on, you're overreacting," Tweek chuckled. "So, how have you been? What you've been up to?"

"Oh you know...going to school...um...working as a stagehand...as you can see," I said, feeling awkward, "what about you? What have you been doing since we graduated?"

"Oh well...uh...as you can see, I am taking acting classes and trying to be a professional actor," Tweek smiled, "I just never thought I'd be hired to do a TV show though."

"You kidding? You're a terrific actor," I said. I blushed when I said that. Oh god. "I mean...you were really great in school...and um...y-yeah...you're...good at acting." I wanted to die in a hole somewhere.

Tweek stared at me before chuckling, "is that why I see you at all the plays I'm in back in school?"

I blushed, "o-of course not! I mostly go there cause I love the theater! N-not saying you are a bad actor cause...you're far from a bad actor and..." I cleared my throat when I realized that Tweek was giving me a confused look. "What I mean is...I think...you're an amazing actor, and I'm happy to see you living your dream," I said.

Tweek was taken back before he smiled at me, "thank you."

We stood there for a bit, it felt very awkward. Looking at Tweek now, I noticed that he's grown a couple inches taller, his hair isn't has messy as it was when we were in school, in fact, it looked shorter. Did he cut it? The one thing that hasn't change is that Tweek's skin was still very light and fair, now that he was older, any acne he had in school was all gone, and he seemed more...confident.

I couldn't help but admire Tweek even more now that he's standing here in front of me.

"Um...I uh...better get back to work," I said.

"Oh um...yeah, sure. Sorry to keep you from that," Tweek chuckled.

"Oh no, don't worry about that. It was...nice talking to you, Tweek," I said.

"Yeah...me too. We should talk again sometimes," Tweek said.

My heart skipped a beat. He wants to talk to me again. He wants to talk to me! Oh god, the only thing that could ruin this moment is if something embarrassing happened to me.

"I-" I was about to place my hand down on the table, but my hand suddenly landed inside the paint bucket. Tweek's eyes widen as he stared at my hand and all I want to do is die somewhere far far away from here.

"A-are you okay!?" Tweek asked as he watched me lift my hand out of the paint bucket.

"...I'm...fine...I'm just...going to go. Yeah...bye," I said as I quickly turned around and quickly got out of there.

"O-okay...bye..." Tweek muttered.

Once I was far away from Tweek, I couldn't help but curse at myself for making that so awkward. God fucking damn it, Craig! Why are you so bad at this!? Ugh...times like this makes me wonder if accepting Clyde's talking to people simulation practice would have been a good idea.

None of it matters, cause now...Tweek probably thinks I'm a weirdo and probably wants nothing to do with me. Great! Just fucking great.

"....." I should probably go to the restroom and wash my hand.

* * *

The next couple of weeks has been hectic, with me and the other stagehands working endlessly on preparing the sets to the director and Tweek going over actors and actresses and seeing who would be fit for the roles of the other characters in the show.

Eventually, a number of people were hired and we were getting ready to start filming. Since I now know that Tweek would be in this new drama, I was looking forward to his performance. So after everything was set up and we were getting ready to shoot the first scene of the day, I walked towards the front to get a better view and waited to see Tweek's performance.

"Alright...lights, cameras....action!" The director shouted.

I held my breath as I waited for Tweek to get on set and say his first lines. Once Tweek was on set, I waited patiently for the same performance I saw back in high school.

"....U-uh...." Tweek was staring at everyone, especially at the camera, his co-star stared at him, waiting for him to say his lines. Something was wrong.

"Cut!" The director shouted and the cameras stopped rolling. "Tweek, what's the matter?"

"O-oh um...um...the...the lights were...kinda in my...eyes," Tweek said.

"I see," the director said, "get those lights fixed!" The director exclaimed at the lighting people. The crew got to work on the lights and the director turned back to Tweek. "How's that?"

"Oh, that's...great," Tweek smiled.

"Good good, alright people, let's go over this again, starting with Tweek walking in." All the actors went back to their spot, including Tweek. We all waited for the director's orders. "Lights, camera...action!"

Tweek once again walked in, his stride was much more confident, but when he turned to say his line, he froze once again. "U-uh..."

"Cut cut cut! What now, Tweek?" The director asked.

"S-sorry, my uh...my a bit thirsty," Tweek said.

"Seriously?" The leading female actress sighed. Tweek looked at her but doesn't say anything. I on the other hand wanted to flip her off, but refrained myself from doing so.

"Someone please get Tweek some water!" The director exclaimed.

"I'll do it," I said as I ran towards the craft's table and grabbed a bottled water from the cooler. I ran towards Tweek and quickly handed him the bottle, "here you go," I said.

"Thanks," Tweek smiled. However, when he reached out to grab the bottle, I noticed that his hands were shaking. Was...Tweek scared?

"...Tweek, are you-"

"You there, get off the set!" The director shouted. I stared between Tweek and the director, but did as I was told since I don't want to risk getting fired. Once I was off the set, the director ordered everyone to go back to their marks. "Action!"

Once again, Tweek walks in with a confident stride, he gets on his mark, turns towards the female lead, and opened his mouth. "I-I h-have s-s-some...t-thing to tell you Miranda..."

"Cut!" The director exclaimed before slumping in his chair and sighing loudly.

"I-I'm sorry! I'll try again!" Tweek exclaimed.

"Just...let's take five," the director sighed.

"You sure? This is the first scene," one of the writers said.

"If I said take five, I mean it! Everyone, take five!" The director shouted before getting out of his chair angrily, knocking it over in the process.

All the actors got off the set, the leading actress looked very pissed as she walked past Tweek, bumping into his shoulder on purpose. Tweek stumbled a bit, but managed to catch himself before looking back for a few seconds then proceeding to leave the set.

"Hey Craig, need some help here!" Someone called for me.

I look back at Tweek, watching him leave to a random direction. I wanted to go after him and see if he was alright, but knowing that it's not my place to meddle, I headed towards the others and helped out with whatever they needed me for.

Minutes later, everyone came back and were ready to continue the scene, however, there was one problem.

"Where is Tweek?" The director asked.

Everyone looked at each other ad started looking around, but there was no sigh of Tweek.

"He's not here, sir."

"God damn it! We'll never finish this scene if we keep having problems!" The director shouted.

"Well if you ask me, I think we need a quick recast," the female lead said.

"What," I said but it seemed no one heard me.

"Recast? What do you mean?"

"I'm saying that we should just fire that Tweek kid and get someone else, someone with experience." This bitch! Saying all of this while Tweek wasn't here, who does she think she is!?

I was about to go over there and tell her off, but the director suddenly spoke up, "Though that seems like a smart idea, we are unable to get anyone else at the moment. Besides, I've seen this kid act and he's perfect for the drama, I just wish I knew what's going on with him..." The director sighed.

"Whatever, if that Tweek kid doesn't show up soon, I'm leaving. I'm done wasting my time here," the lead actress said.

"Ugh...you," the director suddenly pointed at me, "go look for Mr. Tweak and bring him here, got it?"

"Yes sir," I said as I left and started searching for Tweek.

I looked everywhere, the makeup area, the costume area, the restroom, the break room, and even the director's office, but so far, no Tweek. I continued looking around, worried for him, wondering where he could be. I was about to give up and head back, until I hear crying in the distance.

I turned around, noticing in the corner where the fake palm tree props were. Taking a step closer, I see a familiar figure sitting on a crate, crying. "Tweek!" I called out.

Tweek jumped up, tears in his eyes. Tweek quickly noticed it was me before wiping his eyes. "C-Craig, w-why are you here?" Tweek asked, trying to pretend he wasn't crying earlier, but the redness around his eyes said otherwise.

"...Are you okay?" I was concerned.

"Yeah...of course I am. I was...just...um...I remember reading a scene where I have to cry so...I was just...practicing," Tweek said.

"Tweek...don't lie," I sighed, looking at him.

"....Okay...okay," Tweek sighed as he sat back down, "I was crying for real."

"Why? What's wrong?" I asked.

"...It's just...I know I wanted to act, I've dream of acting when I was just a kid, and I thought I finally got my big break when I was hired to do this drama, but...but...god...acting on TV is much different from acting on a stage," Tweek said.

"Why? How is it different?"

"It's just...it's fine when only a handful of people in the audience are watching...but...thousands? Maybe even millions of people watching me? That's...that's terrifying! That's way too much pressure! A-and what if this drama doesn't do so well? What if people hate it? I'll never get hired again! My dreams will be ruined...and...and I'll..I'll..." Tweek was shaking, tears in his eyes.

Seeing Tweek like this breaks my heart. I wanted to help him, I wanted to help him so much, but I was afraid. Afraid that I might make things worse.

"M-maybe I should just q-quit...maybe...I should just g-give up on acting all together," Tweek sniffled, wiping his nose.

No.

"No!" I exclaimed, feeling my heart pounding.

"W-what?" Tweek stared at me with his tear stained eyes.

"P-please don't. Don't ever stop acting!" I exclaimed.

"....Why do you care?" Tweek asked.

"...I've seen you perform, I've seen how you are on that stage. Whenever I see you acting, my heart races and I feel like I can enjoy the show knowing you are the one in it. I didn't care about anyone else, I only cared about you. I only cared about what you said, I only cared about what you did, I only cared about you on that stage. When I realized you were going to be on this drama, I was looking forward to seeing you act again, I wanted to see the Tweek I saw performing in those high school plays. So please...don't stop acting. Please...keep doing what you love," I said.

"....Why...are you doing this?" Tweek asked.

"..." I knew it was time for me to say it, I knew it was time for me to finally tell him. "I admire you. I admire everything about you. To me...you're the only actor I can actually see being on TV."

"....." Tweek stared at me, his cheeks were completely red, so were mine. My heart was racing as I waited for him to reply. "Craig...thank you," Tweek said, smiling.

I look at him, smiling back. "Come on, we got to get back," I said as I grabbed his hand and pulled him up. We both rushed back to set.

We made it to the set on time, but it seems everyone was getting stressed.

"Alright, I'm so done with this! I'm quitting!" The main lead actress exclaimed.

"You can't, you signed a contract!" The director exclaimed.

"So what? I am not working with someone so unprofessional as-"

"Don't you dare talk about Tweek like that, lady!" I exclaimed, holding Tweek's hand tightly and pulling him next to me. "Tweek is going to show you just how great of an actor is, and you're going to eat your words!" I exclaimed.

"Tweek! You're finally back!"

"Y-yes, I'm sorry for not coming back on time, I was having some personal issues," Tweek said, "b-but I'm ready to act now!" Tweek said.

"Finally," someone said.

"Alright then, everyone, take your places!" The director exclaimed.

All the actors got to their marks, including the female lead, even though she looked like she was done with this show already. Tweek was about to leave, but suddenly turned towards me.

"Um...could you do me a favor?" Tweek asked.

"Of course, anything," I said.

Tweek smiled, "stay right here," Tweek said.

I was confused, but I nodded, "Okay," I gave him a smile and watched as he quickly headed towards his mark.

"Everyone ready?" The director asked.

"Yes!" All the actors exclaimed.

"Tweek?"

Tweek look at the director, he gave him a thumbs up. "Ready!"

"Alright. Lights! Camera! Action!" The director shouted.

The cameras once again started rolling. Like before, Tweek walks towards his mark with a confident stride. Once Tweek reached his mark and was facing the female lead, he started to say his lines.

"I have something to tell you, Miranda," Tweek said.

"What is it?" The female actress said her lines.

Tweek closed his eyes for a bit, the opened them, however, what was strange was that in this part, he was suppose to be looking at female lead, as if he's staring at her lovingly, but when I locked eyes with him, I realized he was looking at me.

"...I've seen you this entire time. I've seen you with a happy smile whenever you see me. I watched as you cheer me on on the sidelines, believing I never noticed, but in reality...I've known for a long time. I've always been watching you, curious on every little thing you do. From your happy moments to your sad moments, to even your angry moments. As I watched you, I feel like I got to know the real you...just as you have grown to know the real me."

"...." With every word Tweek spoke, my heart was racing. It feels like Tweek was addressing all of this to me. It's as if he was telling me all of this, not Miranda, not the director, not anyone.

"So even if I'm late to tell you...even if you have moved on...just know...that I love you," Tweek spoke, "I will always...love you, Miranda," Tweek said. Tweek leaned forward and did that fake kissing thing that all actors learned to do.

"....C-cut," the director said, he was speechless. Everyone was, even the female lead once Tweek took a step back.

"H-how was that?" Tweek smiled.

"That was...that was beautiful," the director said. He started to applaud. Soon, everyone in the room started to applaud as well, even the other actors. I smiled at Tweek and took a step forward as I clapped my hands as hard as I could, similar to when I use to applaud for Tweek after each play he did back in school.

Tweek smiled, "thank you, thank you," Tweek bowed, smiling happily. When he turned towards me, his smile grew even more. I smiled back.

"Alright people, let get a few more scenes and we'll call it a day. So everyone take your places!" The director shouted.

Everyone started rushing back to work, but I stood where I was, looking at Tweek.

"You, get back to work," the director exclaimed.

"Y-yes sir," I said. I quickly started moving the furniture around, and getting the next scene ready.

"Hey Tweek, that was amazing!" One of the actors came up to Tweek, looking astonished, "um...i-if you don't mind...c-could you give me some acting tips?"

"Can you give me some as well?"

"Me too!"

Many of the other actors crowded around Tweek, asking for tips, even the female lead asked for some. Tweek looked at everyone, surprised. When he looked at me, I smiled at him and gave him a thumbs up before I continued moving the furniture.

"...Yeah, sure...I wold love to," Tweek smiled.

Once the next scene was ready and all the actors were in place. I quickly went back to where I was standing so Tweek could see me. Tweek looked very happy to see me standing in his line of sight.

Once everyone was ready, we all waited for the director's orders.

"Lights! Camera! Action!"

* * *

Today was tiring to say the least. We managed to film five scenes, all of which went pretty well. Everyone has packed up and were ready to head home. I was about to leave myself, but I suddenly hear someone calling my name.

"Craig! Craig!"

I turned around and saw Tweek running towards me. "Tweek? What is it?" I asked once Tweek reached me.

"I just...I wanted to say thank you for earlier...and for giving me back my confidence. If it wasn't for you...I wouldn't have been on that set today," Tweek said.

I smiled, "hey...I was just trying to help the person I admire."

Tweek smiled, "admire huh?" Tweek said, he was looking down, leaning back and forth, arms behind him. "....You know...when I said my lines on that first scene...I was kinda hoping you noticed," Tweek said.

"...Noticed what?" I asked.

"You know...how I said I've always noticed Miranda...but I was looking at you...so...you know," Tweek blushed.

I blushed back, "s-so...this entire time...you noticed me coming to your plays and...watching you?" I asked.

"Well duh, I've never seen you coming to any of the previous show until I did Cinderella, then I saw you more and more...especially when you're always sitting in the front seat, how in the world is a guy like me not suppose to notice?" Tweek smiled.

I blushed, "How embarrassing," I muttered, pulling down my hat in hopes of hiding my face.

"...Let me asked you something though...why have you never tried...taking to me?" Tweek asked.

"...I was...nervous," I said.

"Nervous?" Tweek said, looking up at me, a smile on his face. "Why were you nervous?"

"....Tweek," I looked at him, my cheeks were red, my heart was thumping in my chest, and it feels like my stomach was doing a back flip. "I have something I wanted to tell you fro a long long time," I said.

"...Yeah?" Tweek smiled as he leaned closer his eyes were half closed.

My heart was racing like mad as I look at him. It was now or never, Tucker. "Tweek...I....I..."

"Yeah?" Tweek smiled as he leaned closer and closer until our noses were a few inches apart.

"I...I would like for you to star in my personal project!" I exclaimed.

Tweek froze. "W-what?" Tweek took a step back.

I was blushing like mad, my heart was thumping so much in my chest. I finally said it. "I've admired your talent for many years and became your biggest fan, and for a long long time, I've wanted to ask you if you could be in this movie I've been planning on making!" I exclaimed.

"....T-that's...it? You wanted me to star in a movie you wanted to make?"

I nodded, my eyes were closed and my face was really red.

"...There...isn't anything else?" Tweek asked.

I looked at him, confused. "No? I don't think so," I said.

"...I thought...you...and what you said earlier...I just..I..."

"...Tweek?" I tilted my head, confused.

Tweek stared at me before letting out a sigh, he then force a smile on his face, "alright, yeah...I'll do it," Tweek said.

"Really!?" I looked at him excitedly. "You'll really be in my movie?"

"Sure..." Tweek sighed, "but you have to do something for me."

"Sure, anything!"

"...Why don't we have dinner together once in awhile, hm?" Tweek said.

I thought about it, "sue, dinner sounds great. Oh and we can even discuss the script together and you can tell me if you want to improve certain things," I smiled.

"Oh boy," Tweek said.

We started leaving the lot together, excitement filled me. I feel so relieved, knowing that I finally told Tweek my personal thoughts. I'm so happy right now.

"...Oh and another thing, if you need anything from me, don't be afraid to ask," I said.

Tweek smiled. "Then...can I have your phone number?"

"Why?"

"Oh you know...so I can contact you and stuff," Tweek said.

"Oh, right!" I quickly took out my phone and Tweek did the same, we exchanged numbers and everything was set. "Alright, so uh...when do you want to have dinner?"

"How about this Saturday, maybe at seven?" Tweek said.

"Seven at Saturday, no problem. I'll be sure to find a great restaurant," I said as I took out my phone and started searching up good restaurants that were near the area.

"Great, then it's a date," Tweek smiled.

I froze.

I put my phone down and stared at him. Tweek smiled before winking at me, he then turned around and proceeded to leave. As I watched him leave, I suddenly remembered how close Tweek's face was earlier, and the way he stared at me earlier..and...and...

My heart was racing once again, and my entire face went completely red as I realized what just happened.

"Oh Jesus..." I muttered as I pulled down my hat in embarrassment.

I really do admire Tweek Tweak.

_**The End.** _


	2. B Is for Breakups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakups are considered one of the hardest things people have to go through when they end a relationship, whether you're the one breaking up or the one receiving the news. Sometimes breakups are quick, simple, understandable, or even mutual...but most of the time, they're plain messy.
> 
> Rated M

Breakups are considered one of the hardest things people have to go through when they end a relationship, whether you're the one breaking up or the one receiving the news. Sometimes breakups are quick, simple, understandable, or even mutual...but most of the time, they're plain messy.

"Fuck! You!" Tweek screamed as he punched the punching bag that had a picture of Craig on it. "I hate you! I fucking hate you! Go die!" Tweek shouted once more, this time with more anger in his voice as he continues to punch the picture on the punching bag. The picture was getting crumpled up and already has a couple of tears here and there, but that wasn't stopping Tweek. "Gah! I fucking hate you!"

"Whoa...what did I do?"

Tweek turned around, startled to see Kenny McCormick standing behind him. "Gah! W-what are you doing in my garage!?" Tweek asked.

"Well I heard all this yelling and the garage door was open...so I thought I let myself in and check what's up," Kenny said as he leaned against Tweek's father's car, "so...what's up? Why are you beating that punching bag to smithereens...and why is Craig's face on it?"

"Ugh, don't even say that bastard's name!" Tweek said as he resumes his punching.

"...Did you guys break up or something?" Kenny asked.

"What do you think!?" Tweek turned around at Kenny. "It's all that asshole's fault!" Tweek punches the bag once more, but this time, the bag snaps off the chain that was holding it and falls to the ground with a loud thud.

"Jesus, what did Craig do to make you this angry?" Kenny asked, feeling somewhat concerned for both Craig and the punching bag.

"Oh you don't know? I thought everyone knew considering he wasn't even hiding it!" Tweek exclaimed as he starts kicking the bag now.

"I'm not very up to date on a lot of school gossip, so mind filling me in?" Kenny asked.

Tweek stopped kicking the bag before letting out a sigh, he turned towards Kenny with a frown on his face. "That asshole cheated on me!"

"What? No," Kenny gasped.

"He fucking did! Remember that new kid, Micheal or whatever?"

"Yeah."

"Well ever since Michael showed up, Craig has been wanting to hang out with him more than me! I mean...I'm his fucking boyfriend, why is he hanging out with this new kid, and with someone name Michael for fuck sake!" Tweek exclaimed.

"I mean...are you sure he's cheating on you with Michael? The two could just be friends," Kenny said.

"Friends don't keep secrets from other friends, nor their boyfriends! Friends don't go somewhere without telling their boyfriend where they are going! Friends don't cancel date night just because they want to hang out with friends named Michael!" Tweek suddenly crouched down and continued beating the shit out of the punching bag, Kenny actually had to take a step back when he saw just how angry Tweek was.

"Okay okay...I can see that you're very very angry right now, but Craig doesn't seem like the type to cheat, I mean yes, he's an asshole, but he's very straightforward. I'm sure if he wanted to break up with you, he'd tell you," Kenny said.

Tweek turned his head and glared at Kenny. Kenny flinched and started laughing nervously. Tweek sighed, "well whether he tells me or not, it's over now. I made sure to break things off first," Tweek said.

"Okay...and how's Craig taking it?"

"How would I fucking know? He's probably hanging out with Michael and being the next cute gay couple in school! So you know what, fuck Craig, fuck Michael, fuck the both of them, and fuck their fucking relationship! I hope they get their heads cut off!"

"...Jesus..." Kenny decided to make a mental note to never piss off Tweek.

* * *

Craig threw the empty beer bottle in the air before smashing it with his baseball bat. The pieces smashed into pieces, flying everywhere. Craig wasn't wearing any safety gear or anything, but he didn't care. His friends do, and are trying to stop their friend from smashing more bottles in the empty parking lot before they get any glass in their eyes.

"Craig."

Craig grabs another bottle, threw it in the air, then smashed it with his bat.

"Craig."

Smash. There goes another bottle.

"Craig!"

"What!?" Craig turned to his friends. They were surprised to see how red and swollen his eyes were. It seemed Craig was crying before his friends showed up.

"Dude...were you...cry-"

"No! Shut up," Craig said before grabbing a bottle and flinging it in the air. He smashed it with his bat.

"Dude, it's totally okay if you were crying, I do it lots of time and I'm never ashamed to cry," Clyde said.

"T-that's only b-b-because you're a c-c-crybaby," Jimmy said.

"No I'm not!" Clyde exclaimed.

"Yes you are," Token sighed, he turned back towards Craig, "but Clyde has a point. It's okay to be sad about what happened between you and Tweek you know," Token said.

"Don't fucking mention that asshole's name!" Craig exclaimed as he grabbed another bottle and flung it in the air, he swung as hard as hard as he could and smashes the bottle. The boys had to cover their faces when the shards went everywhere.

"Dude, stop. This is dangerous," Token said.

"Then leave! I don't fucking care if I get glass in my fucking eyes! I don't care if my hands get cut! I'm going to smash every last bottle in this lot until I feel better!" Craig exclaimed as he tries to get another bottle, but realized that there wasn't anymore in the box. "God fucking damn it!' Craig shouted as he swung his bat and hit the ground as hard as he could.

"Craig! Craig!" Token ran over towards his friend and held him tightly. Both Clyde and Jimmy ran over and helped out by taking the bat out of Craig's hand and hugging him as well.

"It's okay, Craig. It's going to be okay," Clyde said.

"It is not fucking okay!" Craig shouted as he got out of the hug. "I mean...who fucking breaks up with someone for no reason, annd over text! Who does that!?"

O-oh c-come on, i-it couldn't h-have b-been that b-bad," Jimmy said.

Craig frowned and pulled out his phone, he then showed them the message that Tweek sent. It read, "Fuck you Tucker, it's over. Go drown yourself in the lake!"

"Ouch...yeah that's...that's kinda harsh," Clyde said.

"Exactly!" Craig exclaimed before crouching down, "...and I even spent my allowance just to get him this," Craig pulled out two rings from his pocket. Engraved in both rings were the words, "together forever." The rings also had their names on it, so that way the two will know that it belongs to them and them only.

"Are those...promise rings?" Clyde asked.

"Yeah...I thought I would give them to Tweek on our next date. I even asked that new kid who's dad works at the jewelry store to help me pick it out," Craig stared at the rings before getting angry, "but I guess it's all for nothing!" Craig stood up and was about to throw the rings, but he froze. His hands holding the rings was shaking, but he made no move to throw them. In the end, Craig put his hands down and stared at the rings with a sad look. "I just don't get it...what did I do wrong?"

"Hm...did you flip Tweek off too much?"

"Of course not, I would never do that," Craig said.

"Then...were you being an asshole towards him?"

"No," Craig frowned.

"D-did you e-ever c-call him s-s-stupid?"

"Are you nuts!? Why would I ever say that to him! He's a sweet innocent little angel!"

"An angel who seems to want you dead," Token said.

Craig sighed, "you know what....if Tweek is going to do this to me without a real reason, then fuck him! I'm so done with him! Tweek can just go...go...go fuck himself!" Craig said.

"You say that...and yet you're keeping the rings?"

"...Like I said, I spent my entire allowance on them. I maybe pissed, but I'm not stupid," Craig said as he placed the rings back into his pocket. He only hopes he can return the rings back to Michael's dad later.

"....Hey...you know what cheers me up when I'm all upset?" Clyde smiled.

"Ice cream, pizza, and video games?" Token asked.

"Exactly!"

"D-does sound a-appealing, r-right Craig?"

"..." Craig sighed as he picked up his bat and look down at the ground, feeling his chest hurt, "sure...whatever."

"Great! Let's go to your house then," Clyde smiled as he grabbed Craig's arm and pulled him forward.

The group headed to Craig's house and hope they can cheer Craig up. As much as Craig appreciates the effort from his friend, it still doesn't heal his broken heart.

* * *

It's already been a few days since Craig and Tweek officially broken up, everyone who once supported the couple and were sad that they split up soon went back to normal and moved on, but the only people who haven't yet moved on were Craig and Tweek.

The two would always glare at each other, picking up fights, or cursing at each other.

"Fuck you, Craig!"

"Fuck you, Tweek!'

The two flipped each other off as they walked past each other in the hallway. Everyone, including their friends, couldn't help but feel a bit awkward from the exchange.

Their fights were never physical, much to everyone's relief, but there were times when it was close to becoming a straight up fist fight.

"What do you want?" Tweek frowned.

"My jacket, could you please give it back to me?" Craig frowned.

"No way! You gave that to me, so it's mine!"

"No, I let you borrow it and just let you keep it, but now I want it back, so hand it over. I know it's in your messy locker," Craig said.

"Messy!? You want fucking messy!? I'll show you messy!" Tweek literally ripped the door of his locker off and was about to his Craig in the head with it, but luckily Clyde, Token, and Jimmy managed to get between the two and stopped Tweek from doing anything.

"Tweek! Put the door down!"

"How did you even rip that off so easily!?"

Craig and Tweek continued angrily shouting at each other, wanting to hit the other with their fists, but with their friends in the way, they continued on with the day without any bruises, only heartbreak.

Things continued like this for awhile. Their friends tried everything to convince the two to just make up, but the two were very stubborn. Everyone thought things would be like this until one of them says sorry or until graduation, however, something happened, something that involved Eric Cartman.

"Dude...you can't be serious right now," Stan said as he stared at Cartman.

"Yeah, this is a terrible idea, Cartman," Kyle said, crossing his arm.

"And you know...if Tweek found out about this...he'd murder you, right?" Kenny said.

"Oh come out you guys, it'll be fine!" Cartman said.

"How will this be fine? You're telling us to lie to Craig and Tweek, telling them that the other said shit about them, and forcing them to fight each other!" Kyle said.

"Yeah...and didn't we like...do this when we were kids?" Stan asked.

"Exactly! Why are you trying to bring back old wounds!?"

"Because I know that along with you guys and myself, everyone at school is fucking sick and tired of seeing Craig and Tweek arguing, so I thought that if we just let those two become a bit more physical with each other, they'll get over their little dispute and finally move on, and we can all go back to our lives," Cartman said.

"...You just want to settle the bet we made when we were ten, aren't you?" Kyle frowned.

"God damn it, how did you know!?"

"Because you're never this considerate," Kyle said.

"Fucking Jew!" Cartman shouted.

"...Actually...this could work," Stan said.

"Dude, seriously?"

"Hear me out...Those two have been fighting none stop for a couple of weeks now, and they both seem like they want to kill each other...so maybe...if we let them do whatever...they'll be satisfied and move on. Go with instincts, I guess," Stan said.

"Guys, come on...this...this is stupid! We shouldn't be manipulating people's feelings for each other just because we want to stop them from arguing...or to settle a dumb bet we made when we were kids," Kyle said.

"You're just scared that Tweek is going to lose and I'll win," Cartman smirked.

"No I'm not!" Kyle exclaimed.

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you fucking are!"

"Screw you fat ass!" Kyle exclaimed, "I'll prove to you that Tweek can kick Craig's ass, no problem!"

"Fine, then the bet is on!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"....Oh boy," Kenny sighed.

With that, Cartman, Stan, Kyle, and Kenny commence with the plans. Stan, Kyle, and Kenny would be the ones to talk to Tweek since Tweek was more closer with the three than Cartman, and Cartman would take care of Craig since he knew how to make Craig tick.

Once Stan, Kyle, and Kenny reached Tweek's house, they all heard a noise coming from Tweek's garage. The three let themselves in and were surprised to see that there were photos of Craig with giant red marks all over them, some with Craig looking like a clown, some with insulting comments, and others just scribbled all over his face.

"Fuck you!" Tweek shouted as he spin kicked the punching bag.

"Holy shit," Stan said.

"Gah!" Tweek jumped and quickly turned, "w-what are you guys doing here?"

"Well Tweek, we came to tell you something," Kyle said.

"What?"

"...It's about...Craig," Kyle said.

Tweek's eyes widened, the way Kyle was talking about Craig made it sound like Craig was in an accident or something. "W-what happened!? Did a car hit him!? Did he fall into the lake!? Did lightning strike him!? What!?" Tweek exclaimed, worry written all over his face.

"...Um...no...that's...that's not it," Stan said.

"Craig's fine, Tweek," Kenny said.

Tweek stared at the three before blushing at his sudden outburst. "W-what about him then?" Tweek said before turning towards the punching bag and resumed hitting it.

"...Craig...he's been talking shit behind your back, dude," Stan said.

Tweek froze. "He what!?"

"Yeah, said how like...you're a wimpy, two timing, piece of shit that he hopes will die from all that coffee he drinks," Stan said.

"...Shit dude," Kyle said as he stared at Stan in surprised.

"Cartman's words, not mine," Stan whispered.

"He said that!?" Tweek was angry. "How could he say that! He...he's always...supported me...even helped me get over my coffee addiction...why would he...say that?" Tweek muttered.

"Guess he's over you, Tweek," Kenny said.

"...." Tweek stared at the photo of Craig on his punching bag. Tears pricked the corner of his eyes as his hands started shaking. He raised his fist and punched the bag as hard as he could, he kept hitting it and hitting it until the picture was completely ruined. Tweek then took of his boxing gloves and grabbed the photo before ripping it to shred, tearing it piece by piece, even ripping it with his teeth. "Fuck you!" Tweek screamed as loud as he could, startling the boys.

"U-um...so yeah...now Craig wants to...fight you," Stan said.

"Yeah dude, he says that he wants to kick your ass and finally settle things once and for all," Kyle said.

A fight? Tweek hasn't fought with Craig with his fist since they were kids. Was this a call back to that? Was this really how he wanted to settle things, Tweek thought. "...If he wants a fucking fight, he got one!" Tweek said as he power punched the punching bag, making a huge hole in the center before it fell off.

"...Holy shit," Stan said as he stared at the punching bag.

"...Craig is going to die," Kenny said as he stared at the bag as well.

The other two nodded.

With Cartman, he headed towards Craig's house. Cartman managed to find Craig in his backyard, Craig was busy fixing up his bike with a sullen look on his face.

"Hey Craig," Cartman greeted.

Craig made a face when he noticed Cartman, "what do you want?" Craig sighed as he placed down the wrench in his hand.

"Just wondering how you're doing," Cartman said.

"Why? We're not friends you know," Cartman sighed as he grabbed a towel and cleaned his hands from the oil he used on his bike.

"True...but I think we're friendly enough, right?"

"Nope," Craig said, popping the "p."

Cartman sighed, "okay...I'm going to be real with you here, Craig. Tweek's been talking shit about you."

"He has?" Craig looked up, his eyes widening.

"Yeah dude, he's been saying how you're a no good son of a bitch who likes shoving guinea pigs up your asshole!"

"What!?" Craig threw the towel down and stared at Cartman in anger. "Why would Tweek say that!?"

"I don't know dude, but those were the exact words he's been telling everyone!"

"But...Tweek would never...he...I just never thought..." Craig was confused and angry at the same time. He knew Tweek would curse at him and call him names sometimes whenever he was angry at him, but Tweek would never say anything bad about him behind his back, that was the one of the things Craig thought Tweek would never do.

"Seems like he moved on and is spreading a lot of nasty rumors about you as payback," Cartman said.

"That...that little..." Craig made a fist as he stared at the ground angrily.

"Yep, Tweek is going really hard on you, dude, and guess what, he says he wants to fight you just to humiliate you in front of the whole school! Could you believe that!?"

"Fight? He wants to fucking fight me!?"

"Yeah, said he'll beat you up, but I thought that was impossible because you're like...Craig Tucker! Craig isn't going to lose to someone like Tweek, right?"

Craig thought about it. Tweek wanted to fight him. Tweek, the guy that Craig thought was the sweetest person he has ever met, the guy who wasn't afraid to speak his mind to Craig and was always supportive just as Craig has been to him. 

"....If Tweek wants a fucking fight, he'll get one, but I'll be the one to kick his ass!" Craig exclaimed.

Cartman smirked, "sweet, so you still remember your sumo wrestling skills?"

Craig frowned, "No...but I do have something else that will be ten times better."

With that, Craig and Tweek were ready to fight each other.

* * *

The next day, Craig and Tweek have been glaring at each other nonstop. Tension between them kept building up as time went by. News about the fight has already spread, and everyone seemed excited for it, all except for Token and Jimmy.

"Craig...I don't think you should be doing this," Token said.

"Y-yeah, f-fighting Tweek? I-isn't that t-too extreme?" Jimmy asked.

Craig didn't say anything, he was too busy glaring at Tweek from across the room. "I'm going to murder that little fuck."

"Oh Jesus....Clyde, please say something."

"Oh uh...well..um...no hitting under the belt, and you'll do fine, Craig," Clyde smiled as he supported his friend.

"...God damn it, Clyde," Token said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

There were other people who were worried as well, those being Wendy and Bebe, who tried their best to change Tweek's mind.

"Come on Tweek, isn't this a bit too...extreme? You and Craig had history, you don't want to end it with broken bones and bloody noses, right?"

"Yeah and besides...didn't Cartman kinda spread the news about this? Doesn't this all seems a bit...familiar to any of you?" Bebe asked.

Tweek didn't listened, he was too busy glaring at Craig from across the room. "I'm going to murder that fucking cheater!"

"Oh Tweek..."

"No, seriously. Does no one see how familiar this all seems? Anyone? Anyone?"

The school day was over and everyone was rushing outside for the big fight. Everyone met behind the school, they all circled around Craig and Tweek who managed to already get there along with Stan, Kyle, Kenny, and Cartman. As the two stood inside the circle, they both gave each other death glares.

"You better pay up, Kyle, my boy Craig here is going to beat up your guy," Cartman smirked.

"Fuck you fat ass, Tweek is going to win. You should have seen what he did to Craig's picture the other day," Kyle said.

"Oh...a picture, I'm quaking in fear," Cartman said sarcastically.

"You'll see, Tweek is going to murder Craig."

Everyone started chanting for either Craig or Tweek. The only ones who weren't chanting were Bebe, Wendy, Token, and Jimmy.

"I'm so worried," Wendy said.

"Me too," Token said.

"...Hey...where's Clyde?" Bebe asked.

"O-over there," Jimmy pointed at Clyde who was standing behind Craig, cheering for him.

"...God damn it, Clyde," Bebe pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Right?" Token said.

Craig and Tweek took a step forward as Kenny stood between the two. Kenny looked between them before speaking, "alright boys, I want a clean and fair fight. So no hitting under the belt...and I'm looking at you Tweek, we all remembered what you did to Ned back then," Tweek said.

"Nngg...you guys told me too!" Tweek exclaimed.

"Doesn't matter, I'm going to destroy you," Craig said.

"Fuck you!" Tweek exclaimed.

"Whoa, easy you two, I'm not finished with the rules, we're not making the same mistake as we did back then now, are we?" Kenny said.

"Just get it over with, I want to break this bastard's nose," Craig said.

"I'm going to fuck your face up, asshole!" Tweek shouted.

Everyone oohed as they stared at Craig and Tweek, then they all continued chanting on their favorite fighter.

"Alright alright...so here are the rules. No hitting really hard cause we do not want to be witnesses to an accidental or on purpose murder. Again...I'm looking at you, Tweek."

"Nnnnggg!"

"No using weapons of any kinds, got that Craig?"

"Whatever," Craig kept glaring at Tweek.

"One last thing...once the fight is over and one of you is still standing, you both need to fucking move on already, we're getting sick and tired of you two fighting all the time, got it?"

"Deal!" The two exclaimed.

"Alright...then gentleman...go at it," Kenny took a step back and the fight began.

The first thing the two did was take off their shirts so they wouldn't pull them back too much. Tweek then took out his boxing gloves and put them on, he even put on a mouth guard as well. Craig on the other hand cracked his knuckles and was getting ready to fight.

"Oh? Not going to sumo wrestle in your underpants?" Tweek said, hoping to enrage Craig. The crowed oohed.

"No...but I bet you would get a kick out of seeing me in nothing but my underpants!" Craig said. Everyone oohed to that as well.

Tweek blushed and became angrier. "Yeah right, as if I want to see that, especially when you have such a small dick!" Tweek exclaimed. The crowed oohed louder, some were even laughing.

Craig blushed and tightened his fists. "You weren't complaining earlier!"

"Quit talking about your sex lives and fight already!" Clyde exclaimed.

"Clyde!" Token exclaimed.

"What?"

Tweek let out a angry scream before lunging himself at Craig, Tweek punched Craig in the face, breaking his nose. Craig managed to push Tweek off as he winced in pain, but retaliates by running at Tweek and kicking him in chest.

"Motherfucker!" Craig shouted.

"Fucking two timer!"

The two kept wrestling each other, both of which started pulling each other's hair as they try to punch the other. Craig managed to get Tweek in the eye while Tweek managed to get Craig in the stomach. The two then pushed each other off, falling into the snowy ground at the same time.

"Fight fight fight fight!" The crowd cheered as they watch in anticipation to see who was going to win.

"Oh! I can't watch!" Wendy exclaimed as she covered her eyes.

"You okay, Wendy?" Stan asked.

"Oh Stan...this is too much, those two are going to kill each other!" Wendy exclaimed.

"Oh...uh...I'm sure it'll be fine, Kenny did say they can't kill each other," Stan said.

"Yeah...and he also said that they can't hit each other under the belt," Bebe pointed at the two and everyone realized that Tweek has broken one of the rules already by kicking Craig in the crotch, causing the boy to fall to the ground, wincing in pain. Craig soon retaliated by headbutting Tweek below the belt himself.

"Oh...Jesus," Stan said.

"Should we...should we stop them?" Kyle asked as he watched with a worried expression.

"I'm pretty sure we can't do shit, they're really going at it," Kenny said.

Tweek managed to headbutt Craig in the face, causing him to bleed from he nose and mouth, as for Craig, he managed to pull Tweek's hair, ripping a large chunk off.

"Oh my god!" Bebe exclaimed, "this is all your fault!" Bebe exclaimed as she glared at the four boys.

"Our fault?" Stan exclaimed.

"Yes! You are basically doing the same thing that you guys started back in elementary school! Only this time...you made it worse!" Bebe exclaimed.

"...Oh my god! What were we thinking!?" Stan exclaimed, realizing their mistake.

"I blame you for this, fat ass!" Kyle exclaimed.

"Me!? You guys didn't do shit when I suggested it, you just went along!" Cartman exclaimed.

"This is all your fault, Cartman!" Kyle exclaimed as he wrestled Cartman down.

"Screw you you fucking Jew!" Cartman shouted as he punched Kyle.

The two started fighting, causing everyone who was staring at Craig and Tweek to suddenly stare at them. Soon, the crowd ignored Craig and Tweek and were now interested in the fight between Kyle and Cartman. The only people who were still watching Craig and Tweek were Bebe, Wendy, Kenny, Stan, Token, Jimmy, and Clyde.

"A-ack! Get off of me!" Craig shouted.

"Fuck you!" Tweek exclaimed as he continued to hold Craig in a choke hold.

Thinking fast, Craig quickly reached for his jacket and threw it at Tweek's face. However, the promise rings that were inside the pockets fell out and landed in the snowy ground.

Tweek staggered back, trying to get the jacket off, when he managed to rid the jacket off, he suddenly noticed the promise rings. "Promise rings!? You got promise rings!?" Tweek exclaimed. He suddenly believed that one of those rings were meant for Michael, causing Tweek to get even more angry, "you fucking bastard, we haven't broken up for that long and you're already getting promise rings for your new boyfriend!?"

"W-what? What are you talking about!?" Craig exclaimed.

Tweek was crying as he glared at the rings, "I'll fucking show you how I feel about your relationship, you fucking cheater!" Tweek exclaimed as he raised his foot to stomp on the rings.

"No!" Craig shouted as he reached out and grabbed them, only to have Tweek stomping on Craig's hands very hard.

"...Wait...cheating? Craig never cheated on Tweek," Token said.

"What?" Kenny turned his head towards Token, "but Tweek said that Craig cheated on him with Michael, that new kid."

"What!? Craig was only asking Michael for help on getting the rings. Those rings were for Tweek!"

"Hold on...so you're telling me that...Tweek broke up with Craig because he thought he cheated on him...when in reality...Craig was just trying to get Tweek a promise ring?" Bebe asked.

"...Oh my fucking god," Stan muttered.

Token's eyes widened as he watched Tweek continuing to stomp on Craig's hands in anger. Quickly thinking, he ran towards the two and stopped them. "Tweek! Stop! Those rings were for you!"

Tweek froze. "W-what?"

"Token...don't you-"

"Shut up and listen! Both of you!" Token shouted. "This entire time, Tweek thought you were cheating on him with Michael, but in reality, Craig was only asking Michael to help him out get promise rings for you," Token explained.

"W-what? Those...rings were....for me?" Tweek asked. Tweek lifted his foot off of Craig's injured and bloodied hands. Craig stared up at Tweek before opening his hands and showing him the rings. Tweek takes one of them and his eyes widened when he saw the words engraved in them. "Together...forever...T...Tweek," Tweek was shaking as he stares at the ring, tears fell out of his eyes. "You...you were just...getting these for me this entire time?"

"....Yes..." Craig sighed, all anger leaving him, "you thought I was cheating on you with Michael?"

"Yeah...kinda," Tweek said.

"Dude, I would never date Michael, hell, I'm not even friends with the guy. I was simply hanging out with him and trying to convince him to give me a discount on the rings, you really think I'll ever be friends with him?"

"W-we're not?" Michael, who just happened to be standing nearby, spoke, staring at Craig in shock. "But...I thought we were having a great time together."

"...Meh..." Craig shrugged, "you seem like an alright guy...but...I kinda made a personal rule to never be friends with someone name Michael, you can blame that on Tweek," Craig said.

"...Craig...I'm...I'm so sorry," Tweek sniffled as he got on his knees and stared at Craig, "I'm so sorry for all of this...I should have just talk to you...I should have just trusted you! I mean...you're such a straightforward guy, you would never do something like this, you would at least tell me if you weren't interested in me or not!" Tweek exclaimed.

"Dude, that's literally what I said," Kenny exclaimed.

Bebe elbowed him in the stomach, "shut up and let them have their moment."

"Tweek...I'm sorry as well...I should have talk to you about me and Michael, I should have remembered how you're not very good when it comes to secrets," Craig said. "I'm so sorry for hurting you, Tweek."

"No...I'm sorry for hurting you..."

"Well I'm sorry more."

"Well I'm sorry for breaking your nose!"

"Well I'm sorry for ripping a chunk of your hair out!"

"Well I'm sorry for breaking your hands!"

"Well I'm sorry for kicking you in the chest!"

"Well I'm sorry for hitting you in the dick!"

"Well I'm also sorry for hitting you in your dick!"

"We get it, you're both sorry, can we move on already!?" Clyde shouted.

"Clyde!" Everyone shouted.

"What!?"

"Tweek...I love you," Craig said.

Tweek sniffled as he stared at Craig with a smile, "I love you too," Tweek said. The two got up and hugged each other, but winced from the pain.

"...We should probably go to the hospital now," Craig winced when his nose started hurting again.

"I think I lost a tooth," Tweek said.

"Yeah...we should probably get those two to a hospital now," Bebe said.

"What about those two?" Wendy asked as she pointed at Kyle and Cartman who were still fighting each other.

Stan and Kenny looked at each other, "we take them to the hospital later."

With that, Craig and Tweek were taken to the hospital, both of them have finally realized that there was a huge misunderstanding and were now back together, happy once again.

"I told you that this all seemed familiar, but no...no one believes in Bebe, Bebe is just all talk, that she's just a background character with very little lines here and there..."

"Bebe, we get it," Wendy sighed.

"Just checking," Bebe smiled.

* * *

In the hospital, Craig and Tweek were sharing a room together, similar to when they were ten and were force to share a room after their first fist fight, but instead of the two feeling awkward and still slightly pissed at the other, they were happy together, even sharing a bed together that the hospital managed to arrange for them.

While Craig and Tweek were watching whatever was good on TV, hey suddenly hear a knock on their door.

"Hey guys, how are you feeling?" Token asked. He along with Clyde, Jimmy, Stan, Kenny, Wendy, and Bebe, all walked inside the room, holding gifts and flowers.

"I feel pain everywhere, and the doctor said my hands will be useless for a couple of days," Craig said.

"And...I'm force to take a lot of pain killers...which are making me very sleepy," Tweek said, trying very hard to stay awake. Craig leaned forward and kissed Tweek on the head, hoping to ease the blonde boy.

"Right...well we came over and wanted to apologized for the whole thing," Stan said.

"Yeah...it was kinda dumb of us to make you guys fight like that," Kenny said.

"Kinda!?" Craig exclaimed.

"The doctor said we'll have to stay in the hospital for two weeks!" Tweek exclaimed.

"Both of our parents are fucking pissed at us for almost killing each other!"

"I almost destroyed Craig's hands!"

"I headbutted Tweek's dick!"

"...Yeah...sorry about that," Kenny said.

"We'll uh...we'll just let you two rest up and we'll see you guys in two weeks," Stan said.

The group nodded and started to leave with the gifts in their hands.

"Wait, what about the flowers and gifts, weren't those for us?" Tweek asked.

"Oh these? Nah...they're for Cartman and Kyle...they really messed each other up the other day and we actually came to the hospital for them," Stan said.

"We thought we'd drop by and and check up on you, since you know...you guys will be staying here much longer than those two," Kenny said.

"So yeah...hope you two get better soon," Wendy smiled.

"Bye!" Everyone said and proceeded to leave the room.

"....Tell me again why we're friends with them?" Craig asked.

"At this point...I have no idea," Tweek said.

"Ugh," Craig laid down, holding Tweek's hand.

Tweek smiled and leaned forward to kiss Craig's hand. "I really love our rings, Craig," Tweek smiled as he lifted his right hand to admire his promise ring.

"Yeah...too bad mine's is hidden underneath this cast," Craig said as he lifted his right hand, which was heavily bandaged.

"...Sorry about that," Tweek said.

"It's fine," Craig sighed.

As the two laid next to each other, smiling. The two leaned forward and gave each other a kiss. They then snuggled closer before closing their eyes and getting some rest.

What Craig and Tweek did was idiotic, stupid, immature, and quite frankly could have been easily avoided if they talked to each other, but in the end, they were happy again, bruised, bloodied, and very much in pain, but happy to have the other in their lives again.

_**The End.** _


	3. C Is for Cameras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tweek was your typical college student who works hard in both his studies and job. Though Tweek was single and usually spends his nights alone in his room with nothing but his laptop, he was pretty content with his life. That is until he meets someone that he never thought he meet outside his laptop.  
> Rated E

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update! Yay! And like I said in the summary, this story is rated E for explicit, so if you're not into adult content, then I highly recommend not reading this part.
> 
> Also, just wanted to say thank you for the love and support for this collection of one shots, it means the whole world to me. I'll try to get a few more stories out since I already have ideas for the next couple of letters, but for the rest, I'm still working and planning on it, so please be patient. Thank you.
> 
> So hope you enjoy today's story and I can't wait to hear your feedback!

I was fourteen when I realized I was gay. It all started when Kenny was showing me a bunch of porn movies he brought over when he came over to my house one night, and let's just say...I was more interested in the shirtless guy than the girl getting fucked in the ass.

My sexuality was soon confirmed when high school came and I was changing my clothes for gym class. Let's just say I ended up being late for my class because I was stuck in the restroom for about an hour.

The only person I ever told about my sexuality besides my parents was Kenny. Kenny has been really supportive and even brought me gay porn magazines and movies. It was embarrassing looking at all of them with Kenny, but I eventually got a hang of it.

When I was seventeen, I wanted to try sex out, something that a lot of kids in my class had already done, I knew that it was time for me to lose my virginity. Of course...being the only gay kid in my entire school, finding someone I could do it with was a bit of a problem. Then there was Kenny.

"A-are you serious!?" I exclaimed. I watched as Kenny took off his jacket and shirt.

"Sure man, you said you wanted to lose your virginity, so I'll let you fuck me," Kenny said.

I blushed, "l-look...Ken...I appreciate all you've been d-doing, but I don't really see you as anything more than as a friend," I muttered.

Kenny laughed, "well duh, I know that. Doing this doesn't mean we're going to start dating, it's to help you lose your V-card."

I blushed even more, looking down, "I don't know...I always thought m-my first time will be with someone I like...and you know...be special?" I said.

"Oh come on man, who knows how long it'll be till you find that perfect guy, especially when we live in a town where there's barely any gay kids around," Kenny said.

I pouted, "I guess...you're right...and I guess...if I do this...I'll be more experience for when I do find that perfect guy," I muttered.

"There we go buddy, now...how you wanna do this? Doggy style? Missionary?"

"Nnngg...."

My first experience with Kenny was awkward, stressful, but still very satisfying. Kenny was very patient with me and even helped me with what I needed to do and how I should do it. Though I will never have sex with Kenny again, I really appreciated his help.

"...We're still friends...right?" I asked, laying on my bed.

"Yes," Kenny said.

"A-and you're not hurt that bad...r-right?"

"No Tweek, you were fine. Hell, I bet the next guy you fuck is going to have a fucking best time," Kenny smirked.

I blushed, "you think...there will be a guy out there for someone like me?" I asked.

"Of course, what kind of guy wouldn't like a cutie like you, especially one with a great dick," Kenny said.

"Oh Jesus, after this, we're never talking about this again," I said.

"Yeah yeah...wake me up in like...an hour," Kenny said as he fell asleep next to me.

I stared at him for a bit before laying down and staring up at the ceiling. I smiled to myself knowing that I was no longer a virgin, but I couldn't help but wonder...who my destined partner is going to be.

I closed my eyes and dreamed of myself with my future boyfriend. I imagined him with black hair and dark blue eyes.

* * *

College was much different from high school. The fact that I'm now a responsible adult that has to fend for himself, it's a bit nerve wrecking, but thankfully for me I had Kenny. It was Kenny's idea that we become roommates, and I wasn't against the idea since I was still afraid of being on my own. We managed to pay rent since Kenny was working part time as a bust boy, while for me, I work part time at this cafe. Since our schedules are very different, we barely see each other, but on days where we have a break from work and school, we'd just hang out and either watch TV or look at some porn, something I still can't believe we're still doing.

"Hey Tweek, guess what I found," Kenny came into my room with his laptop in my hands.

"What?" I asked, putting down my pen. I was busy doing some homework for my English class.

Kenny placed his laptop on my desk and the first thing I see when he opened the lid of his laptop was a guy shoving a dildo up his ass.

"Sweet Mary Joseph Jesus!" I exclaimed as I fell out of my chair, blushing madly.

"Relax, Tweek, it's just a gay porno sight, nothing to worry about," Kenny said.

"Dude, why are you showing this to me!?" I blushed madly as I got back up and slammed the computer shut.

"I thought we see something new, you know," Kenny smiled.

"New!? What's wrong with reading dirty magazines or watching porno movies?"

"Because, these are more real," Kenny opened his laptop once again and clicked on a random video. This time, it was a guy who was stroking himself with a dildo shoved up in his ass. We couldn't see his face or anything, we only heard his voice as he softly moaned to himself.

I gulped as I watched the screen, feeling myself getting hard already. I'll admit, this does look really...really hot... "Nnngg!" I slammed the laptop once more, not wanting to get any harder, "t-this seems a bit t-too intense," I blushed.

"Alright alright, I get it," Kenny sighed as he takes his laptop, "well if you want to watch a couple of videos on your own, here's the link," Kenny grabbed one of my post-it notes and my pen before writing down the site's name. "Enjoy yourself," Kenny smirked before leaving my room.

I blushed madly as I glared at him before he left. I tried my best to calm myself down before sitting back down and continuing my work. "Stupid Kenny and his stupid little...." I stared at the post-it note on my table, feeling myself getting hot. I angrily stared at it before grabbing it and flipping it over.

I resumed my work without any other distractions.

By the time it was getting close to eleven, I finished up my work and stretched out my arms, feeling relieved from being finished. Looking at the time, I wasn't very tired at all. I thought of watching some YouTube videos on my laptop before I head to bed. Grabbing my laptop, I turned it on, headed to my watch later playlist, and started watching all the videos I had in store. Most of them were conspiracy theory videos.

As I was watching the video, I suddenly remembered the pot-it note on my desk. I looked away from it, but my eyes would end up going back to it. I bit my lip and started tapping my finger on my desk, feeling a bit curious.

"...Nnng...fuck it," I sighed as I grabbed the post-it note. Clicking out of YouTube and going into incognito mode, just in case you know, I typed in the name of the website and headed over to it. My face flushed when I saw so many homemade gay videos on the front page. "Jesus..." I muttered as I scrolled around, trying to see what video to watch. I soon found one that caught my attention, so I decided to watch it. I grabbed my headphones, connect the cord to my laptop, then put them on before I pressed on the video. The video was made by someone called SpaceKid, and it seemed he was decently popular on this page since he has about a thousand fans following him, I wonder what this guy is like. I waited patiently as the video loaded.

"...Hey," a voice filled my ears, causing my heart to race. "Wanna see something fun?" The person on the video said. I couldn't see their face, only the lower half of their body. It seemed the guy was sitting in his chair as he talked to the camera. Just then, the guy pushed himself away from his desk, his face was still hidden, and my eyes widened when I saw that his cock was fully hard. His cock was aching a bit, some cum leaking out. His hands gently stroke his cock as his lips, the only thing I could see, turned upwards, forming a mischievous smirk. "Like what you see?"

"...Nnngg..." I bit my lip as something inside me felt warm and very excited. I can feel my own cock twitching as I continue to listen to his voice. His voice was nasally sounding, but...it sounded so gentle...so...warm...and comforting. I wanted to listen to nothing but his voice.

"I got something new in the mail...wanna see?" The guy spoke. I found myself answering, even though I know he couldn't hear me or anything, but the way he was asking all these questions just made me want to answer him. The guy grabbed something from his desk and my face flushed when I saw the long purple vibrator in his hands. "I can't wait to put this in me..."

I swallowed as I palmed myself in my jeans, feeling how tight it was. I pit my lip harder as I watched the guy put the vibrator into his mouth as he continued to stroke himself. I closed my eyes as I listened closely to the small noises he was making. Once I hear a popping sound, I opened my eyes once more and saw that the guy gently pushed the vibrator into his hole. He was smirking at the camera.

"Mmm...are you imagining yourself going inside me?"

"Nnngg...y-yes," I panted. I started taking off my pants, releasing my aching cock as I stroke myself. I continued to watch the screen, feeling my eyelids getting heavy.

"A-ah...do you feel yourself teasing me down there?"

I did. I stroke myself very slowly, imagining myself teasing the guy on the screen. I leaned back as I rubbed the head of my cock, flushing as I continue to listen to the guy's voice.

"A-ah...yeah...right there," the guy panted as he started shoving the vibrator deeper and deeper.

"Oh god," I whispered as I tightened my grip. Not wanting Kenny to hear me by mistake, I used my free hand to cover my mouth as I continued to stroke myself, I made sure to look back at the screen.

"Oh shit...I think I'm going to come....are you ready?" The guy whispered.

I nodded. I also was getting ready to come. Biting my hand a bit to muffle my voice, I stroke my cock faster as I listened intently to the guy's breathing. When I hear him letting out a cry, I came. "Mmmffff!" I panted as I came all over myself and my chair. I leaned back in my chair as I look back at the screen, face completely flushed.

"Shit...I really came all over myself didn't I? What about you, honey?"

"H-honey?" I blushed, but I realized that was probably what he calls his audience in every video he made. Still, I couldn't stop my heart from racing so much after hearing him say that.

"I'll see you in the next one, and don't forget, you can watch me live every Friday at eleven, hope to see you there, honey," the guy spoke, before smirking. To my surprise, he finishes the video off my flipping the camera off, and then the video was over. I felt that that was weird, yet at the same time, it was kinda hot.

"Oh Jesus..." I muttered as I looked down and saw the mess I made. I quickly grabbed the tissues from my desk and started to clean myself up. As I was cleaning, I couldn't get his voice out of my head.

Once I was done cleaning and putting everything away, I headed to the bathroom and took a quick shower before I put on my PJs and headed to bed. I laid on my bed, staring at the ceiling. The guy's voice was still in my head as I try to go to sleep, I was curious on who his guy looks like, what his real name was, and what does he do for a living besides making porn videos in what appears to be his room.

"....Friday night huh?" I muttered, my heart was still racing as I drifted off to sleep, imagining his voice in my ears.

* * *

As much as I hate to admit it, but I'm glad Kenny showed me this website. Though I would I never watch videos on here with him since it was still too embarrassing and new, I feel like I can't get off from anything but videos from this site...specifically videos made by SpaceKid. It seems that the guy always post something on Saturdays, but has live streams on Fridays. However, in order to watch these live streams, you're going to need to make an account and pay the monthly fee, something I didn't want to waste my money. So I decided to get most of my pleasure fill from watching his Saturday videos, even though I still can't see his face.

I guess it doesn't matter, what does is my job. Since my parents are too strict with their own money and barely send me any to pay for the bills and school supplies, I was force to get a job. It wasn't so bad, it was pretty similar to my family's coffee shop. All I had to do was take orders, make the coffee, and give them to the right customer. Easy. My job was ten times better than my family's shop since the hours were more reasonable and works out with my schedule, so I can earn money and still have plenty of time to get to my next class.

"Hey Tweek," I was surprised to see Kenny coming by.

"Hey Ken, aren't you suppose to be in class right now?" I asked.

"It got cancelled today, so me and my pals here got some free time on our hands," Kenny smiled. I looked over and saw two people with Kenny, "let me introduce you to the guys. "This here is Butters."

"Howdy, nice to meet you," a blond kid smiled as he greeted me. I noticed there was a scar that was healing over his right eye, but it was barely there, so I didn't pay too much attention to it.

"Hi...um...is Butters your real name?" I asked.

"Well no, my name is Leopold Stotch, but I prefer people calling me Butters," Butters smiled.

"Well it's nice to meet you, I'm Tweek," I said. I then turned my attention to the other guy and...wow...he...is tall...and has really..really nice dark blue eyes. "Um...hi, I'm Tweek."

The guy nodded, acknowledging me, but didn't say a word. I was starting to get worried, wondering if the guy was mute or something, but Kenny suddenly stepped next to the guy before nudging him with his elbow.

"Come on man, don't be an asshole, you promised," Kenny said.

The guy sighed before turning his full attention back towards me, "Hey...I'm Craig," the guy spoke.

I froze. His voice...it sounded so...familiar... "Um...n-nice to m-m-meet you," I stuttered, feeling my face getting warm.

"Yeah sorry about this guy, Tweek, he's very shy around new people, trying my best to get him out of his shell," Kenny said putting his arm around Craig.

"Fuck off," Craig sighed before raising his hand and flipped him off.

My eyes widened. "You!" I exclaimed. The three were startled by my sudden outburst and turned to me in confusion. I started to panic once their eyes were on me, "you...you...uh...you guys want anything?" I asked, feeling my face go red.

"Oh uh...yeah dude, we'd like a two frappes and one black coffee," Kenny said.

"Got it," I quickly said as I grabbed three cups, "you guys can go and sit down, I'll call for you once it's done," I said.

"Cool, thanks Tweek," Kenny said as he placed down the money for the drinks. I take the money and handed Kenny back his change. I then got to work on the drinks.

Once the three sat down at a table, I started to panic when I realized who that Craig guy was. From his voice to the way he flipped Kenny off earlier, it's without a doubt Spacekid! The guy I've been jacking off to! The guy I kept dreaming about! The guy who lulls me to sleep with his voice! Holy shit! What the fuck!?

...Wait...hold it right there Tweek, you don't know if that Craig guy is Spacekid. I mean...it's probably a huge coincidence that the guy sounds similar to Spacekid and also happens to flip people off. Yeah...it's a coincidence, a huge coincidence.

As I peeked back over to where Kenny and his friends were, I stared at Craig. I blushed when I noticed how good looking he was. Whether Craig was Spacekid of not, he does have a nice face, and his eyes...oh god...they were...they were...

I shook my head before slapping my cheeks, trying to bring me back to reality. Come on Tweek, you're working, no fantasizing during the job! I quickly finished up the orders and called for the three to get them. To my surprise, it was Craig who came over to pick them up.

"Are they ready?" Craig asked.

"Y-yep, here you go," I put on a smile and handed Craig the drinks.

"Thank," Craig said as he takes them inside the tray I provided, he suddenly look up at me, "I um...I wanted to apologize if I seemed...rude earlier. I'm not really great with talking to people," Craig said, blushing slightly. Oh my god, he's so cute!

"I-it's no problem! Not a problem at all! I'm also very bad at talking to people," I laughed.

Craig looked at curiously, "really now?"

I blushed, "y-yeah, I get all tongue-tied, I say very awkward things, and sometimes I would start twitching in the middle of a conversation because I'm v-v-very nervous!" I said, and to prove it, I suddenly started twitching, but I'm pretty sure that didn't help me that much.

"Oh...I see," Craig said, staring at me.

Oh god, why!? "S-so...um...how did...how did you and Kenny meet? You seem like the complete opposite of Kenny over there," I said.

"We have a class together and we ended up being partners for a project we had. Since then, he's been sticking to me like a parasite," Craig said.

"Oh come, Kenny probably isn't that bad," I said.

"I gave him ten dollars the other day and he hasn't paid me back, even dodging the question whenever I ask him about it," Craig said.

"...Yeah that sounds like Kenny," I sighed.

"...You two seem close," Craig noted.

"W-well yeah, we grew up in the same town together and he's been like my best friend. Even supported me when I told him I was gay," I said.

"You're gay?" Craig sounded surprised.

I started to panic, wondering if Craig was uncomfortable with me being gay. "Y-yeah. S-sorry if you have a problem with that..."

"No, don't be sorry. It's great that you're gay," Craig said.

I looked up at him, "r-really?"

"Yeah. It's completely fine, hell, I'm uh...I'm g-gay myself," Craig blushed, looking a bit embarrassed. Cute!

"You're gay as well?" I smiled.

"Yep, ever since I found out when I was sixteen. I'm gay and I'm proud," Craig said, but started to blush, "oh god, that sounded so stupid, I'm sorry."

"Pff, it's fine," I laughed, feeling all awkward tension between us melting away.

"...So um...hey...Kenny, Butters, and I were actually heading towards this this party this weekend...and...well I'm not sure if Kenny said anything yet since you two are friends and all, but uh...you wanna come?" Craig asked.

I felt my heart race all of a sudden, why does this sound like Craig was asking me on a date!? "Oh uh...yeah..sure, I'd...I'd love to come," I smiled.

"Cool," Craig nodded, "then uh...I'll see you there?" Craig asked.

"Definitely," I smiled.

Craig smiled. The moment he smiled, my heart stopped. "See you there," Craig said. He takes the drinks and heads back to his table.

As I watched him leave, my heart was racing as I thought back to that smile. The exact same smile that I see whenever I touch myself, the same smile that Spacekid has whenever I see one of his videos. That smile...

I turned around, getting back to work, but to also hide my very red face. My heart was beating crazy and my entire body was getting really sweaty as I looked down at the slightly dirty floor.

No matter how I see it, no matter how many times I try to convince myself it was just a coincidence. Without a doubt, I'm pretty sure that Craig is actually Spacekid. Oh Jesus...

* * *

I was walking back and forth in my room, staring at my laptop every now and then. I was conflicted on whether to just make the account and check Spacekid's live stream videos. I needed to see whether Spacekid really is Craig or not! On one hand, I could be wrong and I wasted my money on making the account. Then again...if Craig really is Spacekid...then...

"Nnnngg! Oh Jesus!" I sat down in my bed, pulling my hair, feeling completely and utterly conflicted. I stared at my laptop, feeling so lost and confused, but most of all, curious. I just need to make sure, if it isn't him, I can easily cancel my subscription and move on, but if it's him...well...I'm not sure what I'll do. "...Fuck it!" I exclaimed as I got up, grabbed my laptop, and started making my account. I took out my debit card and put in my billing info. Once everything was all set and done, I took a deep breath as I checked the time.

It was almost going to be eleven. Today was Friday, and Spacekid said that they start their live stream every Friday at eleven. I stared at the link to Spacekid's live streams. Was I really going to do this?

It was eleven. I pressed the link.

The video said that the live stream will be ready in a few more seconds, so as I sat in my chair, headphones on and double checking to make sure the door was closed and locked, I waited anxiously for the stream to start.

"...Hey," the stream finally started and my sucked in a breath as I stared at the face I recognized. It really was Craig! "Hello everyone...glad to see a lot of you coming back...and I do see a few newbies, so hey," Craig smiled as he waved his hand in a cute manner. I noticed that he was wearing a very loose shirt that fell off his right shoulder. I gulped when I saw how much skin he was showing.

I looked at the chat and paled when I saw how many people were typing and commenting to Craig. Some were simple hellos, while others were more bold and even started calling Craig as honey, babe, cutie, darling, dear, and even sexy. Fucking sexy!

I hear Craig chuckling lightly as he leaned back in his chair, he seemed more casual in his live streams than in any of his videos, but then again...in his videos, he goes straight to the point and shoves toys up his ass as he stroke himself.

Craig smiled as he looked over at the chat, "there sure is a lot of you, all you newbies must have really wanted to see my face, huh? Are you already bored of my simple videos I post?" Craig asked.

A few of the people on chat started answering. A good chunk of them said no, while the others were saying that they love the videos, but would like to see a face in those videos. Someone on chat even asked why he doesn't show his videos.

It seemed Craig noticed the question so he decided to answer. "I'm a bit shy, you know? I'm not very comfortable with showing my face on my videos, it's okay if I'm doing it live since I know not everyone can afford to see the live shows...and besides...I get money out of this anyways, so...as long as I get paid, no face reveal in my videos. Sorry everyone," Craig bowed his head, almost as if he was apologizing for reals, but in a playful manner. Sweet Jesus.

For whatever reason, I started to type and ask him how long he's been doing this. I'm very curious and needed to know.

Luckily for me, Craig seemed to noticed my question before smiling and replying. "Well...I've been doing this for almost two years now, I started doing it when I was in need of some money for school...you guys won't judge me for that...right honey?" Craig asked in a cutesy manner.

Everyone in chat were exclaiming no, that they would never judge Craig. Hell, even though I knew doing something like this isn't really ideal to getting money, I feel like I sorta understand where he's coming from. It's a big and scary world out there, and getting normal jobs is very scarce, especially with our economy.

More people started showing up and more messages were being typed. I tried my best to read all of them, but they were all going so fast, but the ones I do noticed were simple questions that seemed to ask Craig about his personal lives, then there were ones that were asking when the show was going to start, guess these guys didn't want to wait any longer.

"My...some of you guys can't wait, huh?" Craig pouted, "well...I don't want to keep you guys from it any longer, so shall we begin?" Craig asked. The crowd was going wild as they all exclaimed yes to him. Craig chuckled and grabbed something off his desk, causing the shirt to loosen more around his shoulders. The thing Craig brought out was a bottle of lube, I watched as he squeezed a good amount into his hands before touching himself. I gulped as he continues to stroke his dick before going down and down until he reached his rim.

"No no no...you are not getting off from this!" I said to myself as I closed my eyes. That's right, I only did this to confirm my suspicions, not to jack off to this! I need to get off this page, cancel my subscription, and never speak of this again. I already got my answers and that's that! I took a deep breath as I moved my mouse and was about to click off, but then...I heard Craig softly moaning to himself.

"Ah...shit," Craig bit his lip as he insert a finger into himself. I watched as he clenched his toes as he looked down, but still looking at the camera now and then. "Like what you see, honey?" Craig purred.

Everyone in chat were going crazy once more, all of them saying yes to him. Saying how they all are already jacking off to him, how they want to be the ones inserting their fingers inside of him.

"...." Without thinking, I felt my hands move on their own as they started typing away. I soon replied with a yes into the chat.

"Good...I love it when you guys watch me finger myself...makes me all hot and bothered," Craig sighed as he inserted another finger inside of him. I was shaking as he started scissoring himself with his fingers, watching as his fingers and hole was getting wetter and wetter. I can already feel my won cock getting hard.

Wait! No! You're not suppose to be getting hard! You gotta...you gotta...fuck...you gotta get off this page and-

"Hey...while I'm prepping myself, why don't you all ask me a question, I'll try my best to reply...if I'm not too busy here," Craig smirked.

I froze. Questions?

I looked over at chat and a few people were already asking away. Some of it normal, asking stuff like what he likes, what does he do, stuff like that, there were some that were a bit more personal, and then there were those that were extremely personal.

"Oh...here's an interesting one, 'how many times do I touch myself?' Hm...well...I guess I do it whenever I have time. I am a college student you know, so I rarely have time for myself these days," Craig spoke.

Really now? I wonder...when does he have breaks? When does he have time for himself...and what else does he do besides...this.

"Let's see..'what are you majoring in?' A bit personal, don't you think?" Craig smiled, "but I guess it's fine. I'm majoring in astronomy. I'm hoping to work for NASA one day...oh boy...imagine how much fun it'll be if I brought you guys along with me into space," Craig smirked. The crowd seemed to be really excited by the thought, me included.

Space huh? I guess Craig likes space stuff, even his username is an obvious example. "Hm....I wonder what else he's into..." I muttered to myself, imagining Craig in space.

I suddenly hear Craig reading another question. "'Are you dating anyone?" I froze. I sat up straight, curious. "...No...not yet anyways," Craig smirked.

Oh...Jesus. I gulped as I soon found myself typing. I had to know. "Do you like anyone?"

Craig read my question. It took him awhile to answer since he was getting distracted from his fingers in his ass. "Not particularly...but...I did recently met a guy who seemed like my type," Craig said.

I froze.

The chat were booming once more, asking what his type was, I even found myself asking that question, feeling my heart racing.

Craig read the question, licking his lips as sweat started forming on his head, "My type...well...I'm very into blondes," Craig smirked.

I nearly had a heart attack.

A lot of people on chat were commenting, some were saying how they were blonde, some were saying how they were sadly not blonde, and then there were those that were saying that they'd dye their hair to blonde.

Craig read each and every comment before chuckling to himself, amused at what people were saying. Craig suddenly took his fingers out of his hole, looking quite satisfied with himself. "There...nice and loose, just the way I like it," Craig spoke, winking at the camera. Oh Christ.

Craig suddenly reaches for something from his desk once more, this time it was a long purple dildo with bumps all over it. I felt myself getting harder as Craig started licking the dildo while stroking himself. Oh god, I don't think I'll be able to last much longer. I tried to steady myself by palming myself through my jeans, but it wasn't satisfying enough.

Craig takes the dildo out of his mouth as he continues to read a couple more questions. I soon got back to typing and started asking him who this mystery interest of his was, since besides me, both Kenny and Butters were blonde themselves.

"Well obviously I can't say their names for privacy reasons...but...he seems like a sweet guy...he's not very tall as me, but I don't mind since I love short guys," Craig said. I gulped. Kenny was out since it seems that Kenny was almost the same height as Craig. I continued to listen, "another thing I like about him is the cute way he speaks. My heart would beat really fast every time I hear his voice...just thinking about me makes me all warm inside...and all wet," Craig said, biting his lip.

Oh Jesus! I grabbed the edge of my desk, trying my hardest to not touch myself. Oh god, what is Craig doing to me!?

"Also...the guy I like...he looks really cute when he's stutters," Craig said.

I froze. Stutter? Stutter!? I felt my face go red as I look at the screen, feeling my heart race. He was definitely talking about me. Me! Oh my god! I feel like screaming right now!

I suddenly started typing again, feeling a bit more curious on how Craig feels about me. I asked, "you going to see him again?"

Craig was licking at the dildo before he put it down to read the chat. Craig suddenly started blushing, making him even more cuter. "I hope so...I did invite him to this party I'll be going tomorrow...so I hope I'll get to see him there," Craig said.

I felt my heart racing as I smiled. I'm definitely going.

My smile dropped when I suddenly saw someone asking Craig if he was going to let his crush fuck him. I started blushing madly just at the thought.

Craig seemed surprised, but he soon started smirking, "well fuck, I hope so..one day at least...maybe even have him in one of my live shows," Craig purred.

Oh god! The thought of being on camera seems terrifying! Having complete strangers watching me while I'm...I'm...you know! I don't think I can do that!

Someone in chat suddenly asked what he and his secret crush would do if they did came to the show. Craig smiled, "well...first I would kiss him of course, make sure to taste those soft lips of his," Craig said. I blushed at the thought of Craig's lips on mine. "Then....I'd kiss all over his body, making sure to have my hands all over him. I shivered at the thought of Craig's hands all over me. "Then...I'd start sucking his dick, making sure it goes down my throat," Craig purred.

"...." Oh Jesus. My face was red as my stomach did a flip. My cock was so hard that it started to hurt inside my jeans. I suddenly found myself pulling my zipper down and taking my cock out. My cock was leaking with cum as it begs for me to stroke it. I bit my bottom lip as I reached over and squeezed the head of my cock. I turned my attention back to the screen.

The chat were asking for more, they wanted to know what else Craig wanted to do with his crush...with...me. "Oh...well I would love it if he pulled my hair a bit...I would also love it if he thrust his hips while my mouth is still around his cock." Craig licked his lips. Craig continued sucking on the dildo until it was good and wet. I watched as Craig started pushing the dildo into his hole, moaning slightly as the dildo goes in and he kept pushing it deeper and deeper. "Then...I want him to lay me on my bed...and...nnggg....put that cock inside of me...I want him to fuck me so hard," Craig said, blushing as the dildo is shoved deep inside of him.

"Oh god," I gasped as I started stroking my cock much faster, pumping and squeezing as I imagine myself over Craig, putting my cock inside him.

"Fuck...I just want him to go deep inside, I want him all in me," Craig panted, biting his lips as he moved the dildo in and out of him.

I started to imagine being inside of him, imagining how great he'll feel. I started bucking my hips in hopes of getting more friction.

"Oh fuck!" Craig cursed as he pumped the dildo in and out of him much faster while also touching his own cock, "a-ah...and just knowing that you guys are...fuck...w-watching us...its going to be so fucking great," Craig said before he let out a low grunting sound as he comes all over his stomach.

I quickly covered my mouth as I came all over my hands. I quickly grabbed a tissue and covered my cock with it to prevent any more of my cum from getting on my chair and table.

"Oh Jesus, that was...really intense," Craig panted, slouching in his chair a bit, "how was that? Did any of you came?" Craig asked, looking at the camera.

I can hear the chat as they started replying, but I didn't care, I was in my own little world as I try to come down from my blissful high just now. I was panting as I leaned back in my chair, just thinking about Craig and how he would look if we were to have sex together. I wanted to kiss him, I wanted to hold him, I wanted to caress every part of his body, and most of all, I wanted to fuck him. Fuck him like he wanted.

Craig finally calmed down after a few minutes before sitting upright and smiling at the camera as if he didn't just masturbated in front of the camera a little while ago. "Alright honey, I think it's time we end tonight's show. Thanks again for coming...literally," Craig smirked. "Hope to see you all again in the next show, and feel free to leave a few suggestions for next time," Craig said.

Everyone on chat started saying their goodbyes and were leaving. There were a few that wanted Craig to stay a little longer, but it was clear that he wasn't going to do that, now when he gave us his signature smirked before lifting his hand to flip us all off, something I've grown accustomed to and fell in love with.

Craig soon turned off the camera and the live show was over. I sat in my chair, staring at my laptop, feeling both ashamed that I let myself go like that when I promised myself I was going to be strong and not get off to this.

...Still...at least I know that Craig likes me, and I couldn't wait to see him at the party tomorrow.

* * *

Here's a thing about me and parties. I hate them. I very much hate everything about it. I hate the smell of sweaty bodies grinding into each other, I hate the taste of cheap beer that is always served at these kind of parties, I hate the loud music that almost destroys my earbuds whenever I even get near one of the speakers, I hate the smell of cigarettes in the air, and I also hate that whenever I walk into any room, you'll always find people fucking in them, that includes the bathroom which is the one place you don't want to see people fucking in one of these parties!

Still...if they have weed, I can at least tolerate it somewhat.

Wait, none of that matters right now, what does matter is that I find Craig and tell him that I know he's Spacekid...and hopefully he won't be too mad before I ask him out...maybe? Hopefully? Oh god...I really should have come up with a better plan.

I was walking around the house that the party was being hosted at, not really sure whose house this was, but hopefully they're alright with how many people is in here and how many people were making a mess of this place. As I kept walking, I soon spotted Kenny who was currently shoving his tongue down Butter's throat. Jesus...I didn't know those two were a thing, well I mean I knew Kenny said he was seeing someone awhile ago, but I didn't know it was Butters! Gosh...I wonder if Craig ever felt like the third wheel while around those two.

I walked over towards them awkwardly before I tapped on Kenny's shoulders to get his attention. "Kenny!"

Kenny pulled away from Butters before looking up at me, "Tweekers, glad you made it!" Kenny smiled, Butters waved at me, his face was still flushed from the make out session earlier.

I waved back, but went back to looking at Kenny. "Ken, have you seen Craig anywhere?" I asked.

"Craig? ...Um...I think he's out in the back, said something about wanting some fresh air," Kenny said.

"Okay, thanks," I said as I left the two so they could continue what they were doing. I pushed my way through the crowd as I try to get to the backdoor. Once I opened the door and headed out to the backyard, I soon found Craig leaning over the railing, smoking a joint. When Craig noticed me, he stood up straight and looked happy to see me. "H-hey Craig," I said, feeling all shy.

"Hey, you finally made it," Craig said.

"Yeah well....I wanted to come and see you," I said, but blushed.

Craig was blushing himself before turning his head, "cool...I um....I wanted to see you too," Craig said. Craig leaned over the railing, join in his hand. I walked over and leaned on the railing as well as we both look up at the sky, admiring the moon. "Want to smoke?" Craig held up his joint to me.

"Thanks," I said as I take it and took a hit. I took a deep breath, letting the smoke get into my lungs before I breathe out. I coughed a bit before handing the joint back to Craig. "I'm surprised you like smoking weed," I said.

"Well...I wasn't into it at first because of the smell, but a few of my friends back in school convinced me to try it, now I basically use it to release some tension," Craig said.

"Same here," I smiled.

Craig smiled as he hands me back his joint, "so...how you liking the party?"

I take the joint and took another hit before passing it back, "it's loud, smelly, and I'm pretty sure someone died in there," I said.

"Pff...not much of a party person?" Craig asked.

"Not really, I'd rather stay home and watch a bunch of Netflix movies on my laptop," I said.

"I hear you," Craig said, taking a hit of the joint.

"...Um...if you don't mind me asking...what do you like to do when you're home alone?"

"Tch...lots of stuff I guess. Watch my favorite shows, eat some junk food, get high, you name it," Craig said.

"...Um...anything else?" I asked, feeling my face getting warm.

"Like what?" Craig asked as he turned towards me.

"Oh you know...like...reading porno magazines and jacking off...stuff like that?"

Craig stared at me before bursting into laughter, "straightforward thinking, don't you think?"

"Well hey, what else are you suppose to do when you're home alone with nothing but a laptop, a box of tissues, and maybe some lotion," I snorted.

"True," Craig laughed.

We both leaned back against the railing, staring at each other. My heart was racing as I stared up at his dark blue eyes, they really were beautiful in this night air.

"...Hey...Craig?"

"Hm?" Craig tilted his head as he looked at me.

"...What would you say...if...I told you I wanted to kiss you?" I blushed, feeling my heart racing.

Craig was taken back by that question before his own cheeks became really red. "...Honestly...I wouldn't be against it," Craig said.

I looked at him, taking a courage step forward, "then do you wanna...you know...kiss?"

Craig looked at me before looking down, he nodded his head, "yeah...I wanna," Craig said.

I took a step close as I grabbed Craig's shoulders to pull him a bit. Craig leaned forward, and I did the same, our lips touched and I blushed when I felt how soft his lips were. The kiss was brief and we both pulled away as we stared each other, both of our faces were flushed red. Not really feeling satisfied, I grabbed Craig's face and pulled him back for another kiss. Craig was surprised at first, but wrapped his arms around my waist as he pulls me closer. The kiss lasted much longer as we pulled each other closer, we opened our mouths as we kept kissing, I even became bold and licked Craig's bottom lip before pushing my tongue into his mouth.

Craig and I soon pulled away, a trail of saliva connecting our lips as we stared at each other, faces completely flushed. Craig stared at me, his eyelids were half closed. I bit my bottom lip as I look up at him.

"...Wanna get out of here?" I asked.

Craig doesn't say anything, he simply nodded his head as he grabbed my hand.

We both left the party and soon started heading over towards Craig's apartment.

Craig's apartment wasn't very big, but I guess that's fine since Craig lives all alone. The moment we stepped inside, Craig already had his hands over me as we continued our kissing session from the party. We stumbled around, taking our jackets off and putting them somewhere, probably on the floor. Craig placed his arms around my shoulders as he continues to kiss me, while I had mines over his back and behind his head as I pull him closer.

We soon found Craig's bedroom and Craig quickly opened it before leading me towards his bed. When we pulled away to breath, Craig was very flushed as he stared at me.

"You uh...want anything to drink before we...you know?" Craig asked.

I nodded, actually feeling quite parched since we came all the way here from the party. Craig nodded, he got up and left his room, leaving me on my own for a bit.

"....Oh shit!" I suddenly realized that I was in the same room that Craig records himself in. Looking around, everything was exactly the same. The poster of Red Racer in the background, the bed, the chair, even the computer is where it's place. However, the one thing I don't see is the camera and the toys that Craig owns. "...." Looking at the door, I got up and decided to snoop around, hoping to find something before I reveal Craig the truth.

I look inside the drawers of his desk and I soon found the bottle of lube that he used to prep himself. I blushed as I grabbed it and placed it on the desk. I ducked down and kept looking around. I finally found the camera. I guess he puts it away after he's done recording himself. Oh how I wonder how many videos were recorded with this thing, and for how long. Searching at a couple more drawers, I soon found all of his dildo and vibrator collection in one drawer. I blushed when I saw how many he has, like Jesus, how many does a guy need?

"Tweek, I got you some-" Craig walks in and froze when he saw me holding up one of his vibrators while his bottle of lube and his camera is sitting on his desk. Craig's eyes widened as he drops the bottle of water in his hand and looked completely shocked and guilty. "T-this...this isn't what it looks like," Craig said.

"...." I smiled before putting the dildo down. "I know you're Spacekid, Craig," I said.

Craig's eyes widened, "y-you knew!?"

"Y-yeah...yesterday actually...I um...I saw you live show and then I saw your face," I admitted.

"Oh god," Craig pulled at his face before leaning against the door, "so you heard me saying...about how I like...you?" Craig blushed.

I nodded, "yep...and how you wanted me to fuck you on camera," I added.

Craig blushed, "i-it was the heat of the moment, you know? Just...I was entertaining the audience! I would never...I mean...I would like to but..if you're uncomfortable with it you don't have to-"

"Craig...I'm fine with it," I said.

Craig looked up, "y-you are?"

I bit my bottom lip, but I nodded, "at first...I thought it would be scary...since you know...strangers would be watching...but then I warmed up the idea when I heard you fantasizing about it...and now...I wouldn't...m-mind trying it out," I said.

"R-really?"

I took a step forward before grabbing Craig's hand, "Craig...I really like you. I...I want us to be together. I want to kiss you, I want to hug you, and I definitely want to have sex with you. S-so...if you don't mind me...then...d-do you want to have a live show with the b-both of us?" I blushed.

Craig stared at me for a second before smiling, "oh honey, you just made me like you even more," Craig said as he wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

I blushed but smiled as I leaned forward to kiss him on the lips.

After discussing what we should do and how we were going to do it, Craig started setting the camera up. I was a bit nervous as I sat on his bed, waiting for him, but I couldn't help but feel somewhat excited, not just at the fact that I was going to be on camera, but that I was going to have sex with the guy I've been crushing on for awhile now because I fell in love with his voice.

Once Craig was done setting up, he turned towards me, "you ready?"

I nodded, "yeah," I said.

Craig nodded and turned on the camera and started typing away on his laptop. After a few seconds, the live show has started and Craig was doing his usual greeting.

"Hey," Craig said, his voice was sounded much more hotter in real life than through my laptop. "Surprised huh? Seeing me doing an unexpected show, right? Well honey...I got some exciting news for you," Craig moved a bit until I was seen on camera. I waved my hand, feeling myself getting excited. "Meet my new boyfriend, isn't he cute?"

I didn't' know what to say, I didn't feel comfortable talking to be honest, I simply blushed and look down, feeling shy.

"He's a bit shy, but he'll get use to it," Craig smiled as he stood up and started taking off his pants. "Now...as promised from the last show, if I ever brought my crush to these show, I was going to let him fuck me on camera, so...since he's here...might as well keep my promise," Craig said.

I felt nervous as Craig walked back towards me, a mischievous smile formed on his lips, something I have seen him plenty of times on his videos, and that live show, but something it still felt so strange to me, especially after talking to a very quiet Craig earlier.

Craig leaned forward and wrapped his arms around me, "ready?" Craig whispered into my ear, nuzzling my neck a bit.

I nodded, "y-yeah," I said, placing my hands on his hips.

Craig leaned back and stared at me, his eyes filled with affection and lust. I gulped as Craig slowly leaned forward until our lips met once again. Unlike before, this one was much more fierce, hot, and messier, causing my brain to go into hyper drive as I took the lead, almost pulling Craig to lay on top of me on his bed. I blushed harder whenever I can hear our kissing, the smacking of our lips, the juicy sounds, and the soft breathing. Oh god, this was getting too much for me.

I mean yes, I have kissed before, mostly with girls and stuff, but for this level of kissing, I actually had to get Kenny to help me with, it was around the same time he offered to have sex with me, and just like the sex, I was nervous the entire time.

This...I felt a bit more comfortable, more calm. I feel like I already know what I'm doing as I continue to take the lead, feeling Craig getting warm and hard in front of me.

We pulled away, our tongues out as we panted, Craig stared at me, a bit amazed by our kissing session. "Jesus, have you done this before?"

I blushed, "t-this is only m-my second t-time," I said.

"Seriously?" Craig was surprised, he suddenly turned back towards the camera, "you hear that everyone? This is the second time he kissed like that and already my head is getting all dizzy, isn't this going to be exciting?" Craig stuck his tongue out cutely as he licked the saliva off of his lips. Craig leaned back towards me and started to kiss my neck. I let out a sigh as I placed my hand on the back of his neck.

"A-ah...Cr-" Craig suddenly stopped sucking on my neck and placed his lips on mine, shushing me. I hear the chat going crazy on his computer, and that's when I realized I almost said Craig's name.

"Careful, can't let these creepers know my name in real life," Craig whispered in to my ear.

"Sorry," I whispered back, feeling nervous again.

"Relax, I'm going to make you feel good, okay?" Craig said as he kissed me once more on the lips before kissing me on the cheek, then down my neck. "Let's get this off," Craig said as he pulled my shirt.

I gulped and helped him take my shirt off. I already felt completely exposed even if I'm still wearing my pants, but I couldn't help but be excited when Craig eyed me like a ferocious predator.

"Nice," Craig said out loud as he looked at my chest, "don't you guys agree?" Craig turned towards the camera, people on chat were going crazy once again. "People like you," Craig said.

I leaned forward to read the chat and I blushed when I saw all the compliments, even if some of them were a bit too forward. "T-thank you," I said, scratching the back of my head.

Craig chuckled as he walks back towards me and continued kissing my neck and went lower and lower. I let out a yelp when Craig started licking my nipple, something no one has ever done before, but I'll admit...it feels...kinda good. As Craig stuck his tongue out and leaving a trail of saliva down my naval, he stopped as he eyed the bulge under my jeans.

"May I?" Craig asked, biting his bottom lip. I didn't answer, I just nodded my head quickly, watching as he got to work on unzipping my jeans. Craig licked his lips as he palmed my bulge, even breathing against it. I let out a coherent noise at the feel of Craig's warm breath, even if my cock was still in my underpants. "God..you're already so wet," Craig said as he touched the wet stain in the front of my underpants. I squeaked when Craig started licking the wet spot.

This was all still new to me. Even though I was no longer a virgin, a blow job was something I have never done until now, even when Kenny wanted to try it, I shut him down since I felt that one was much more personal than normal sex.

"A-ah!" I muffled my voice as I placed my hand on top of Craig's head. I hear Craig chuckling to himself as he continues to kiss and lick my cock through my underpants. I was so turned on from this and yet still embarrassed, just how can Craig be so calm about this? I suddenly thought that maybe Craig was use to it, that maybe he has done this many times. How many people did he do this for? How many people did he let to see him naked? Were those people past relationships or were they...a couple of fans? Feeling a bit jealous, I suddenly thought of Craig's proposition from the night before, saying how he wanted me to pull on his hair. So...I did just that.

"A-ah," Craig let out a pleasurable yelp, looking more pleased than in pain the moment I tugged on his hair. Craig looked up at me before blushing, much more than he did in his shows and videos. "Oh fuck...I can't wait any longer," Craig said as he got to work on removing my pants completely, even removing my underpants.

I yelped at how fast Craig was being, but I didn't mind it. I wanted this just as much as he did. Once the pants and underwear was off, Craig got on his knees and took my cock in his hands.

"A-ah...c-careful, I haven't done this before," I said.

"Get a blow job?" Craig asked as he slid his hands up and down my cock. I nodded. Craig smiled as he leaned forward a bit, I can feel his warm breath against my exposed cock. "You're going to love this," Craig said. I watched as Craig hollowed his mouth before putting my cock into his mouth.

"Shit!" I yelped as I covered my mouth with my hands as I watched Craig suck and lick my cock so calm like. I was shaking a bit as I let out a soft moan, almost forgetting about the camera that was recording us. Just hearing Craig make these smacking and sucking noises almost made me want to come right here and now. Feeling somewhat bold, I placed my free hand on his head as I gently pushed him down a bit, grabbing a lock of his hair and giving it a slight tug once again.

"Mmmm..." Craig moaned around my cock, the vibrations from his voice made it feel even better. Craig looked up at me, blushing madly as he placed his hands on my inner thighs and started bobbing his head.

"Oh god!" I gasped as I placed both hands on his head now, guiding him him a bit by either pushing his head down or pulling his hair gently.

After a bit, Craig suddenly pulled away, letting some of his saliva fall onto my cock. I already missed the feeling of his mouth around my cock, but I froze as Craig started removing his clothes. The moment I saw his own dick, I felt mine coming to life was again.

"Ready?" Craig asked.

I stood up, nodding my head, but then I thought I should tell him that this was my second time. I held him close to me, letting our cocks touch. I leaned forward to whisper into his ears, but by the look of it on the camera, it seemed I was kissing Craig on the other side of his neck.

"This is my second time too, just wanted to warn you," I said.

Craig looked at me before turning us around until his bed was behind him. Craig kissed me on the lips before smiling at me, "I really want you now, so please fuck me," Craig said.

I gulped as I slowly nodded. I bring him back for another long and sloppy kiss before I gently pushed him onto his bed. Trying my best to remember how I did this when I was with Kenny. I grabbed the bottle of lube and squirt a good amount onto my fingers before I gently pushed my fingers inside of him. I blushed when I felt how warm he was compared to how cold the lube on my fingers was. Craig let out a gasped as I pushed my fingers deep inside of him, he even started clenching his bed sheet as his bit his bottom lip hard. I became bold and inserted another finger into him, watching Craig becoming a complete mess underneath me. Once I was done lubing him up, I grabbed my cock and positioned it near his hole.

"Ready?" I asked. Craig nodded. Taking a deep breath, I pushed inside. "Shit!" I hissed once I was deep inside of him. Craig let out a yelp as he grabbed my arms. I waited for Craig to calm down before he gave me a signal to keep going. I started moving my hips.

Oh god! This was much much different from Kenny, it feels...right. It feels good, it feels...amazing. I grabbed Craig's let and placed it over my shoulder to get more leverage, Craig seemed to love that as he let out a loud moan.

"Oh fuck! You cock feel so good inside me!" Craig exclaimed, clutching his bed sheet.

I bit my lip as I stared at him, I can hear the chat going crazy again, and that's when I came up with a way to make this more fun. "You like my big juicy cock ramming into you?" I said.

Craig looked up at me, surprised by my suddenly dirty talk, but when Craig heard the chat, he smirked at me and decided to play along as well. "Oh yeah, I love how you're fucking me so deep here, I want to feel all of you inside me," Craig said.

I grinned as I grabbed his hips and pulled him closer to me, going as deep as I could. Craig let out a pleasurable laugh as he started moving his hips to match the speed of mine. "Oh fuck...you're so right. You're squeezing me so much. Yeah you fucking love it, don't you?"

"A-ah! Yeah, I love it," Craig panted.

"I want to see you fucking touch yourself," I ordered.

Craig nodded and started to touch himself. Jesus, his cock must have wanted some attention considering how much it was pulsing. I saw Craig's cum leaking out and all I wanted to do was lick it up. "A-ah! What else you want me to do?" Craig asked as he closed his eyes.

I leaned forward and brought my two fingers towards his mouth, "suck it," I said.

Craig stared at the fingers before doing as he was told. I wrapped my fingers around with his mouth and started to suck them, all while still rubbing himself. At this rate, I was going to come inside of him, I feel lightheaded, dizzy, but over all satisfied by all of this, and just knowing that a camera was showing everything we're doing, it was even more hot.

"Oh fuck! I'm going to come!" Craig exclaimed, grabbing hold of his cock.

Blushing, I used my hands to grab his cock as well and helped him pump it. Craig gasped and moaned as I pumped his cock, and no later than a minute, he came all over his stomach and our hands. Craig panted once his cock finished coming, but was still moaning as I continued to move in and out of him.

Seeing his cum all over my hands, I became bold and placed my hand near my mouth before I licked his cum. The taste was new to me, but I didn't hate it. I kept licking my hand until it was completely clean. Craig was watching me the entire time, his face was completely flushed.

"Oh god...you're so fucking hot," Craig said.

I smiled before I leaned forward to kiss him on the lips. The moment I felt my cock aching, ready to come, I moved my hips faster into him until I let out a low grunt, coming inside of him.

"Oh fuck," I panted as I went completely still.

"A-ah!" Craig laid back, biting his lip.

We were both sweaty, panting, exhausted, but that felt amazing. I pulled away and got on Craig's bed, I leaned forward to kiss to him once more. When we both leaned back, we smiled at each other before chuckling to ourselves.

Craig soon got back up, some of my cum leaking out of him and falling down his leg, I smiled as I watched him walk strangely back towards his desk. "Well...that was fucking great, I give my boyfriend a ten out of ten," Craig said. I laughed and waved at the camera. Craig was laughing as well. "This was really fun...might do this again on my normal live streams...maybe...make a couple of videos with him as well. Who knows," Craig smiled. The chat were saying that they wanted to see more, that they wanted to see me fucking Craig again, some even asking to see Craig fuck me. I hadn't thought about Craig fucking me...but I wasn't against the idea. "Hm...babe, you want to come back for another show?" Craig turned toward me.

Babe? He called me babe. I know he called his audience honey, but babe? I feel like...what this was was more...personal now. I fell my heart racing as I nodded, "yeah...I wanna do it again, babe," I said.

Craig smiled, "you hear that honey? Better get use to this face, cause you're going to see it more often," Craig smirked. "Alright everyone, gonna end the show now, so see you later, bye honey," Craig does his initial of flipping the camera of before turning off the camera. Once Craig closed everything on his computer, Craig turned towards me, a huge grin on his face. "Babe, you were amazing."

I blushed, "y-you called me..babe," I said.

Craig chuckled, "well of course, I don't want to mix you up with my audience, this just shows that you're mine now, got it?" Craig said as he wrapped his arms around me and kissing me on the lips. "Do...do you want to stay with me?"

I stared at him before smiling, "babe...I think I'm in love," I said as I pulled him closer and kissed him on the lips.

"....So...wanna go for another round?"

"Oh god, yes!"

We were both laughing as I pulled him onto his bed.

* * *

I came back home after I finished my date with Craig. I wanted to invite him over so we could spend more time together, but sadly, Craig said he needed to do some work, and I mean his work for school, not the other one. I understood and let him to it, but he later promised me that he would make our next hang out special. I couldn't wait.

Once I entered the door, I was surprised to see Kenny siting on the couch with a bowl of chips near him. Judging from sound of the TV, he was watching a porno.

"You're watching a porno without me?" I asked.

"Honestly, I thought you were going to be busy hanging out with your new boyfriend," Craig said.

"I wanted to, but he has stuff to do," I said as I sat down on the couch next to him.

"Oh? Like sexy, fucking himself with a dildo kind of stuff?" Kenny asked.

I froze. I turned towards him, shocked, "y-you knew!?"

"Yep," Kenny said.

"H-how!?"

Dude, I've been using that site way longer than you. I happened to stumble upon his page and started following him. Even watched a couple of his live shows. You wouldn't believe how surprised I was to see him in my class. I never told him though since I felt like he was a perfect match for you," Kenny said.

"Wait...so you being friends with Craig and introducing him to me, as well as showing me that website was your plan to get me and Craig together!?" I exclaimed.

"Yep," Kenny grabbed a chip from the bowl and placed it in his mouth. "You mad?"

"....Not really," I smiled as I leaned back on the couch, a smile forming on my face. "I'm so glad you're my best friend...even if we fucked each other that one time."

"I thought you said you never wanted to speak of that day ever again," Kenny said.

"I did...but it really helped me with Craig," I said.

"I saw that when you were ended up being his surprised guest on his live show," Kenny said.

I froze. "Y-you saw!?"

"Yeah. While you were heading over towards Craig's place, I brought Butters with me to our place, and let's just say, we had some fun ourselves while watching you two getting some," Kenny laughed.

"Oh my god," I blushed madly at the thought of Kenny watching me and Craig have sex.

"Don't worry dude, I'll keep it a secret...but I'm pretty sure there are a good amount of people that use that site as well...you know? So...hope you don't mind people staring at you as you walk around on campus," Kenny said.

"Oh god," I groaned as I leaned back on the couch.

For the rest of the night, I was blushing madly at the thought of people knowing who Craig and I were, all while Kenny laughed at me and tried to comfort me. We spent the night doing nothing but eating chips and watching this underrated porno.

In the end, I was thankful to have Kenny as a friend, even if he's a bit of a perv and is sometimes a messy roommate, I would have never met Craig if it weren't for him.

"So...you and Craig going to do another show together?"

"Fuck off!" I exclaimed as I flipped him off.

_**The End.** _


	4. D Is for Di...Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For decades, angels and demons have been competing each other to see who can make humans do either good or bad things, to see whether Heaven or Hell will be crowned more superior than the other, so of course, it was Tweek's job to convince a local Youth pastor to do some naughty things to get a better ranking, he just didn't count for the fact that this pastor would be doing bad for the right reason.
> 
> Rated M

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one shot for this collection, and involving my favorite AU of all time too! I love imp/demon Tweek, so of course I'm going to have him here in this collection.

For both angels and demons, life for us is a competition. For angels, they compete for God, for demons, we compete for Satan. What exactly are we competing in exactly? Well it's something that you see humans doing for decades. Doing good or bad deeds of course. For us demons, we want humanity to do the most gruesome, awful, terrible deeds known to man, while those fucking angels want nothing but good, sweetness, and helpful deeds.

Quite sickening to be honest.

What exactly are we competing for? Well...that kinda depends on our boss.

"Demons! Hear me!" Satan roared, his voice booming and bouncing off the walls. Satan looked around before taking out his reading glasses and looking over at today's schedule. "Okay everyone, now as you all know, today is the beginning of the annual Humanity Moral competition. Now I know we didn't do so great last year since someone here was sick and got everyone else sick, making it hard to get the job done. I'm looking at you, Jeremy," Satan said as he eyed the demon that was chained to the wall.

"I said I was sorry!"

"Yeah yeah, just stay quiet," Satan sighed, "anyways, you all know that your main job here is to convince humans to do as many bad things before the end of the month, meaning you gotta make those mortals up there to...I don't know...rob a bank, steal candy from a baby, commit murder. You name it, just make sure you get us more points than God's team, got it?"

Everyone agreed. We all don't want those prissy little angels winning, and rubbing it at our faces.

"Um...Satan, what exactly are we winning for this time?"

"Oh you know...just...regular stuff," Satan said, clearing his throat. We all stared at him, wanting a real answer instead of that. "...Alright alright! I want to prove to God that I host great parties! I'm tired of that asshole telling me that my parties are mediocre at best! So with this year's competition, I'll finally show that bastard that I'm the king of parties!"

We all were silent as we stared at Satan, silently judging him.

"Hey! Don't give me those looks, unless you want to end up like Jeremy over there!"

"It's really bad you guys, I really have to pee, but I can't do anything about it," Jeremy exclaimed.

"Shut up, Jeremy!"

"Yes sir!"

"Remember everyone, each human is worth ten points, but if you manage to convince a nice old lady to do bad, that's twenty points, and if you manage to get priest or youth pastor, that's a hundred points," Satan said.

Oh man, anyone who works for the church are always the hardest to convince...but not impossible...

"Anyone who can manage to make a priest or pastor to do bad this year, not only will you get a promotion, but you'll be my new number two," Satan said.

"Wait...what happened to the last guy?" Someone asked.

"...Things didn't work out so great," Satan pouted a bit. Oh boy...another break up story. I really wish Satan would focus on being the king of Hell instead of trying to work on his relationships. "Anyways, get those points and show those loser angels that we demons mean business!"

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered. We all started flying towards the surface, getting ready to get those points.

"Hey Tweek, you ready to cause of havoc?"

I turned my head and smirked, "you know it."

This year, I'm going big. This year, I'll make sure our team wins. This year...I'm going after those hundred points.

* * *

South Park, a small mountain town in Colorado, and the perfect place to get points. Yeah you could argue that not everyone in this town are bad per se...but a lot of these people are nothing but huge assholes.

From adults who do drugs and drink alcohol late at night, to kids hitting other kids with rocks, to maybe even someone kicking babies.

Such sinful citizens. I love it!

I smiled when I found the local church up ahead. This was going to be perfect for me. All I need to do is convince the local priest to be a dick or something and those points are going to be a piece of cake.

"...Huh?" I stopped my tracks when I noticed a piece of paper on the door. "Sorry...but I'll be out of town for a month, going on a cruise, and a normal one, so you bastards better stop joking about me going on a cruise to seduce children, cause I'm not. Anyways, the church will be closed, but I will have a close friend of mine take care of the church service, so you don't have to worry about that. God is forever in our hearts and soul. From, Father Maxi."

I stared at the letter over and over, I then let out a scream as I pulled at my hair.

"You got to be kidding me!? I flew all the way here only for you to go on a fucking cruise! What the fuck!? Motherfucker piece of shit! Gah!" I screamed. Luckily for me, a human can't really see me unless I want to, so while I'm screaming, humans are just going to assume there is a large gust of wind around this area.

"Whoa Jim, that's a lot of wind over there."

"Yeah...kinda strange how the wind is blowing in that specific area too, Frank."

"It's even weirder that it's not even that windy today, and yet there's wind over there, Jim."

"Nature sure is beautiful, right Frank?"

"Yep."

The two humans walked away, but I continued to scream my lungs out.

"Damn it, what am I suppose to do!? I'll never get those points become Satan's number two! Come on Tweek, think think think! Maybe I can go to another town...oh but the churches over there are much harder...maybe I can convince a couple of old ladies and girl scouts? ...Fuck no...most of those old bags are witches, they'll only be worth ten points. Gah! Why isn't anything working for me!?"

Just then, a car suddenly pulls up at the front of the church, someone walks out. He was wearing a black dress shirt and jacket with dark blue pants. What I noticed about his get up is that he has a clerical collar. Only those that work in the church wears that.

"Thanks again for giving me a lift, Trish."

"Yeah yeah, but don't expect me to pick you up, me and the girls are going to have a girl's night, so either take a bus or walk home, got it?"

"Yeah yeah," the man sighed before stepping back. "I'll see you at mom and dad's house next Saturday, okay?"

"Remember, mom wants you to bring the desserts, so you better get something good."

"Got it," the man said.

The young woman, who appeared to be nineteen, drove off. The man with the clerical collar stood in front of the church, staring at it. The man walked toward the door until he noticed the note himself. He took it off the door and read it. "Maxi, you owe me big for this," the man said before crumpling the letter and unlocking the door with a key that was in his pocket. I watched as he headed inside, closing the door behind me.

"....." What the fuck just happened? I quickly headed inside, watching as the man placed his belonging he brought with him down and next to the podium. I watched as the man inspected the room before heading towards Father Maxi's office. I quickly followed and continued to stare at this newcomer.

Suddenly, the man's phone rang and the man picked it up. Using my power to hear the other person on the phone, I listened closely.

"Hello Father Maxi," the man said.

"Craig, did you make it to the church?" It was Father Maxi!

"Yep, just arrived," the man, this Craig, said.

"Great. I'm so glad you volunteered to help me here, I know how everyone gets when we don't have a service on Sundays."

"I know, I've seen my parents getting all mopey that one time you took a break and the church was closed for a week. It was weird," Craig sighed as he sat on Maxi's desk, looking around the office.

"Well my son, not only what you're doing is a good deed, but I'm sure God thank you for continuing his work in town. So thank you."

"No problem. I did need something to do since I've been laid off at my last job, so this is perfect, and thanks for letting me stay at your house while you're gone," Craig said.

"Of course, I couldn't let you stay in a motel while you're unemployed!"

"Father, I could easily stay with my parents you know," Craig sighed.

"Yes, but knowing you, you'd probably wouldn't like that, huh?"

"True," Craig smiled, "and don't worry, I'll be sure to water you plants and clean your house while I'm staying there, and I'll be sure to not break anything," Craig said.

"Thank you my child. Now I must get going, there's a buffet waiting for me."

"Have fun," Craig said before hanging up. "Christ," Craig sighed as he leaned back a bit, staring up at the ceiling.

I continued to watch him through the door, opening it a bit more to get a better view. I don't know why I'm sneaking around when I know he couldn't see me, but still...looking at him from this angle...he's kinda...cute.

"...I thought I closed that door," Craig muttered to himself as he walks over towards where I was and slammed the door in my face.

"Ow!" I cried out, rubbing my nose. I stared at the door before taking a step back, thinking. "...This could be my chance!" I grinned victoriously.

Since the old priest isn't here, and this Craig fellow will be taking his place for awhile...maybe I can get those points by making this Craig guy do some bad deeds. I smirked at the thought and flapped my wings a bit in victory.

This was totally going to work!

* * *

It's already been a couple of days since this new guy showed up, but I've been gathering as much info on him as I could.

His name was Craig Tucker, he's currently twenty four, a recent graduate, use to work as an office worker for some company before he was laid off. Craig moved back to South Park and is currently between homes right now. He's currently staying at Father Maxi's house and is substituting Father Maxi for a month while the priest is on vacation.

What really interested me was the fact that Craig use to be such a bad kid when he was younger, he would bully others, flip people off, smoke in school, and even stole a girl's Easter egg basket one time. Craig's bad behavior stopped after he almost drowned in the lake one day and Father Maxi was nearby and managed to save him. From then on, Craig has changed his attitude and has become a born again Catholic.

"Hm...you may have changed your ways Craig, but I know there's still some bad in you, and I'm going to bring them out," I muttered as I stared at him from the rafters. Since today was Sunday, Craig was doing the Sunday service, spreading the word of God to everyone and blah blah blah. Whatever.

"Open your hearts to salvation!" The crowd was cheering at every word that Craig spoke. Looking at my notes once again, I came to realize that Craig was a youth pastor for a short while before Father Maxi convinced him going to school and doing what he wants to do. I guess not only was Craig's life was saved by Father Maxi, but he became a devoted Catholic for awhile. So much so that Craig would come to the church everyday to confess his past sins, to pray to God, and even helping Father Maxi clean up the church.

How revolting.

Still....I won't lie that the guy has a handsome face. I couldn't help but wonder what he would look like with a dick shoved into his mouth. The thought made me laugh.

After the service was over, I flew down carefully, watching as everyone left, only a few remained so they could pay their respects a little longer. However, once I saw that Craig was on his own, I knew this was my perfect opportunity to get things started.

"See that money box?" I whispered into his ears. Craig lifted his head before looking at where the money box was. "You're a little low on cash...and I know you don't want to become a free loader for the rest of your life, right? So why don't you take some of that money...it's just right there," I said.

"....I...I shouldn't," Craig muttered, he was starting to get a bit antsy. Perfect.

"No one will notice...and besides...that money is to help people right? Well let's just say that money is helping someone...yourself. So reach in there and grab a couple of bills," I whispered.

"...." Craig looked around before he headed over towards the money box. I grinned as I watched this man taking the money from the box. I chuckled wickedly as he started to count the money in his hands before walking away. "Mrs. McCormick!"

"...Eh?"

"Oh...uh yes?" A woman with very dirty clothes turned her attention to Craig, she looked confused when Craig handed her the money. "What's this?"

"I heard your youngest daughter isn't feeling well and I know that you don't have the best health plan, so I want you to have this," Craig said.

"W-what? This is...is this your money?"

Craig looked around, looking nervous, but he puts on a smile and answered her, "yes, this is all my money, and I want you to have it." That was a lie. That money belonged to the church and yet...Craig was...using it to help someone. What is going on here?

"Oh...Mr. Tucker...that's so...so..." The woman burst into tears as she gave Craig a hug, Craig smiled and hugged her back. "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

"Just make sure you take your daughter to a hospital, and if you need anymore money, you can come to me," Craig said.

"Yes, thank you! Thank you!" Mrs. McCormick cried out as she continued to thank Craig before finally leaving.

".....What the fuck!?" I screamed as I stared between Craig and the woman. He stole that money, he did a bad deed...but then he counters it by giving it to someone else!? Can he even do that!? I grabbed my monitor and checked the balance of Craig's moral. "No fucking way!" It's in the middle! He was doing something bad, but did something right, countering his earlier actions! How is that possible!? What the fuck!? "Nnnnnggg!" I crushed the monitor in my hands as I glared angrily at this youth pastor.

"....Do you feel something...like someone is sending death glares at us?" Craig was talking to a few patrons before asking his question. Both men shook their heads and said they don't feel anything. "...Huh..." Craig turned his head back around and continued his conversation.

I simply stood there, angrily glaring at him all day until he finally left the church.

* * *

I decided to try again the next day, thinking what happened the other day was a fluke! Yeah! That's it...a mistake. I'll get this guy to do some bad deeds and he isn't going to counter that by doing some good deeds. Simple.

Looking at his info once again, I noticed that Craig loved graffiti or carving stuff up as a kid and would vandalize desks, walls, and even church benches. Smiling to myself, I got to work.

"Hey look...that bench doesn't have any carvings on it...it looks so plain...boring....don't you wanna improve them a bit?"

"...." I watched as Craig grabs a pocket knife from his bag and walked over towards the bench. I wagged my tail, waiting to see what Craig had come up with. I paled when I realized he carved the words "peace," "love," and disgustingly of all, "God will always love you" onto the benches. "God, I apologize for putting my personal messages onto these benches, please forgive me, but now whenever people see this message, they will come to love you more and more now," Craig said, closing his eyes and clasping his hands together.

I almost pulled my hair out as I glared at him.

I kept going everyday, trying to make this fucker do something bad. I tried making him steal more money from the donation box, he ended up using it to help the homeless. I tried making him comment on how good looking a woman wearing a revealing outfit was, he ended up complimenting her appearance in an innocent way! I even tried making him have dirty thoughts about little boys, but he just ended up telling the boys to be careful when going home for there might be perverts out there.

What the fuck is this!? I tried and tried, and with only three weeks left in the month, I'm going to run out of time if I don't do something now! If I fail this mission, Satan is going to have my head...literally! He'll cut my head off and serve it on a platter for his demon dogs to eat! Gah!

"Father Tucker, may I talk to you?" A young man around the same age as Craig walked up to him, a smile on his face.

"Please, you can call me Craig," Craig said.

The man smiled, "well you can call me Kenny then. I just wanted to say...thank you for the money you gave to my mother. I heard it all from her, and thanks to you, Karen is going to be alright," Kenny said.

"Well I'm glad your sister is going to be fine. Children are this world's future, so we must help them as much as we can," Craig said.

"I get it, but still...thank you," Kenny said before walking over and hugging Craig tightly, "I promise, I'll pay you back the money," Kenny said.

"U-um..." I froze. Craig's face was completely red as Kenny continued to hug him. "Y-you don't have to, I did it from the goodness of m-my heart," Craig said. 

...No fucking way. Is he...

"I won't take no for an answer, Craig. I promise I'll pay you back," Kenny said as he released Craig and started leaving, "thank you again, Craig."

"No problem," Craig smiled as he waved Kenny goodbye. Once Kenny left, Craig let out a sigh and slapped his red cheeks. "God...I need a smoke," Craig sighed as he took out his packet of cigarettes and headed outside to smoke.

"...Bingo," I grinned.

* * *

So...turns out that not only did this handsome pastor once was a delinquent when he was young, but he likes guys...specifically blonde men. Oh how I loved the fact that I was blonde, otherwise this wasn't going to work.

Though being gay is no longer a sin, it is a sin if you have sex with a demon. If I can manage to convince him to sleep with me, not only will I finally make this man sin, but those hundred points are good as mine!

I took a deep breath as I hope the spell on my disguise will last long enough for me to do my job. I waited outside for Craig to show up for work. When I see Craig walking towards the church like usual, I began my plan.

I was walking down the icy path, making sure to show how slippery the ground was in front of Craig. Craig seemed to noticed and stopped as he stared at me. Grinning to myself, I kept walking until I pretended to trip. I let out a yelp and hissed in pain, making sure that Craig could hear me.

"Ow! Oh god! My leg!" I exclaimed.

Craig jumped and ran towards me, "you okay?" Craig asked as he helped me out.

"I think so," I muttered before putting my leg down, I pretended my leg was broken and lifted my leg back up the moment I put it down. "No! It's not! Oh fuck! I think I broke it!" I exclaimed.

"Shit," Craig said as he looked at my leg with a worried look on his face. Gotcha. "Come on, I'll take you inside," Craig said as he led me inside the church. He quickly sat me down the nearest bench before heading towards the back. He comes back with a med kit in his hand and he got to work on bandaging my "injured" leg. "Do you want me to take you to an ambulance?" Craig asked.

"No, I think I'll be fine. I just need to rest, that's all," I said, putting on a smile on my face.

Craig seemed to stiffened when he finally got a good look at my face. Perfect. I watched as Craig cleared his throat and his cheeks grew warm as he continued to bandage my leg. "W-what's your name?"

"Tweek, you?"

"Craig," Craig said.

I smiled, "well Craig, as a thanks for helping me out...why don't we go get a cup of coffee together?"

Craig started to blush? "C-coffee?"

"Yeah? Just you...me...coffee...we can even get to know each other," I smiled.

Craig looked away, "I'm not sure, I'm quite busy," Craig said.

"Oh come on...I really want to thank you properly...and maybe...get to know you a bit more?" I said, placing my hand over his.

Craig stared at our hands before going completely red. Man, this guy really sucks at hiding just how fucking gay he is...it's kinda attractive to be honest.

"Well...if you insist...I am free this Friday," Craig said.

"Great, I'll see you on Friday then. I'll meet you back here," I smiled. I was about to get up, but remembering that I'm suppose to pretend to be injured, I got up slowly and limp a bit as I headed towards the door.

"Do you want me to help you?"

"I'm fine," I smiled. "I can manage on my own."

Before I left, Craig suddenly grabbed my hand and squeezed it, "please be very careful. I don't want anything else to happen to you," Craig said.

"....I uh...I-I will...thank you," I said, feeling my heart racing when I saw how close he was.

Craig looked at me with a worried expression, but nodded. He led me towards the door and watched me leave. "I guess I'll see you on Friday, Tweek," Craig said.

"Yeah, see you," I smiled.

Craig nodded. He waved goodbye to me before closing the door. As I walked away from the church, I was smiling to myself, glad that my plan was working. I already had Craig wrapped around my fingers. It won't be long till I make this mortal commit a bad deed.

"...Fuck...he really bandaged my leg," I said as he looked at the amount of bandages that were wrapped around my leg. Weirdo...was he really that worried or is he just that nice? "Pff...so weird," I said. My cheeks feel warm all of a sudden.

* * *

Once Friday finally arrived, I immediately put on my disguised, headed towards the church, and met up with Craig. Craig seemed happy to see me and glad that my leg was all healed up, even if it was never broken to begin with. We chatted a bit at the church before heading towards the coffee shop, since Craig didn't have a car, we ended up walking together, I didn't mind since it gave us more time to talk and get to know each other.

"So, you live here or anything?" Craig asked.

"Oh uh...sorta, I recently moved here," I smiled.

"I see," Craig smiled, ugh...why does that smile have to look so pure? "How are you liking the town so far?"

"Oh it's fine..." I said, but I smirked as I delivered my next line, "but it's a lot better now," I giggled.

Craig seemed to noticed my flirting tactic and turned away, blushing. "Oh um...we arrived," Craig said once we reached the only coffee shop in town. Harbucks, I had their coffee before and I got to say, it's quite delicious.

We headed inside the shop and order our drinks. We then sat at one of the available seats near the window as we continued to talk to each other.

"So...Craig, how long have you been a priest?"

"Oh well uh...I'm not really a priest, but I am a licensed youth pastor," Craig said, "but I'm only taking over for a friend who is on vacation, he'll be back by the end of the month."

"I see...well once your friend comes back, you going to continue working as a youth pastor?"

"....Not really, I think I'm going to find something else to do," Craig said as he takes a sip of his coffee.

"Oh? Then you having a license seems pointless, don't you think?"

"Not really. If I can't find another job, I at least have something to fall back to. Besides...Father Maxi made me realized that my life doesn't just have to revolve around the church," Craig said.

I froze. I didn't know that. "Oh? Then why are you volunteering to work at the church for a month?"

Craig sighed, "to be honest, it was to pay back Father Maxi for all those times he has helped me. He was nice to me when I was having a bad day and he always tried to help me, but I always flipped him off and told him I didn't need his charity...I think my view of him changed when he saved me after I slipped and fell into a lake. Ever since then...all I wanted to do was pay him back," Craig said.

"So is that why you been coming to the church and helping out as a kid?"

Craig froze, "how did you know that?"

"Oh uh...a few of my neighbors been talking about you," I said, cursing at myself for almost blowing my cover.

"Oh, I see," Craig smiled. Ugh...that smile. "Well...yeah. That's why I been going to the church everyday when I was young. I thought of following Father Maxi's footsteps when I got older, but he...he stopped me. Told me to follow my dreams, not to follow other people's footsteps. Maxi knew that I didn't really want to be a priest, that he new I had other ambitions. If Father Maxi never told me that, I'd probably be living my life as a priest, not really happy," Craig said.

"Then...what about the youth pastor thing?"

"Well...though Father Maxi did change my mind, it took awhile. I kept telling him that I wanted to be a priest, and he kept telling me that I shouldn't if my heart wasn't going to be in it. We eventually settled and I became a youth pastor once I turned eighteen. It was fun for awhile, but I finally came to my senses and realized that working for the church isn't really my thing," Craig said.

"Well...what is your thing?"

Craig froze, "...honestly...I don't know...I still haven't figured it out yet. I told Father Maxi, but he said it was fine and that I should give it time...see what clicks. I trusted his words," Craig smiled. That fucking smile again... "So...Tweek, what is it that you do?" Craig asked.

I flinched. Shit, I forgot to make a background story for myself! Quick...think quickly! "I uh...I help people...I'm a...therapist," I said.

"Really?" Craig looked at me, looking interested.

"Yep," I said, forcing a smile on my face. "I love helping people realize their dreams and deepest desires..." I said as I took a sip of my coffee. Oh...that was good. Really good.

"Well then...if I ever need help with figuring out what my dream is, I'll definitely come to you," Craig said.

I smiled, "I hope to see you in my office then."

We continued to drink our coffee, talking about random things now, but judging from how at ease Craig seemed, my plan seems to be working. Just as I was about to ask Craig if he would give me his number, we suddenly hear a man shouting at a woman who accidentally spilled her drink all over the man's shirt.

"You fucking bitch!"

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I accidentally tripped on that chair and-"

"I don't want to hear your excuses, you know how much this shirt cost me? Now how are you going to pay me back?" What a little fuck!

Okay I know my job involves causing people to do bad deeds, but I would never have my targets bashing at people for a simple mistake like that, and also lying about how much your shirt is is such bull.

"What a prick," I muttered as I sat there, watching the two, "wouldn't you say?"

I was surprised when Craig got up and walked over towards the two. Oh god, is he really going to do something? My plan is going to fail if he does something heroic right now! I have to stop him! I have to stop him before he does a good deed!

"Hey asshole, why don't you cram your fucking two dollar shirt up your ass and shut the fuck up and stop being a whiny little bitch?" Craig said.

I froze. I'm pretty sure everyone froze, even the woman and man froze after hearing someone from the church talking like that. Just...what the actual fuck is going on!?

"U-um...father, you must understand that I was only angry because my favorite shirt was ruined," the man tried explaining himself, looking nervous.

Craig rolled his eyes before grabbing the man by the collar of his shirt, "I don't fucking care if that shirt was two dollars or even a hundred dollars, you do not yell at someone just because they accidentally spilled coffee over your stuff. So instead of being a fucking dick, why don't you apologize to this nice lady before I break your fucking fingers?" I gaped at him, surprised he threatened the man like that. What the fuck!?

The man stared between Craig and the lady, he turned towards the woman before apologizing. "S-sorry," the man said.

"Good," Craig pushed the man away, "now get the fuck out of here. Your face makes me sick."

The man nodded before grabbing his stuff and immediately left the shop. The woman was completely stunned at the entire thing, not sure what to say or do. The woman turned towards Craig, thanking him, but Craig immediately waved it off.

"No problem," Craig said, not looking at her before heading back to our table and sitting down. "So...you were saying?" Craig smiled.

"....." I have never been more terrified of a smile until I met Craig.

* * *

From then on, Craig and I became close. After I did finally managed to get Craig's number, Craig and I started to see each other more, whether he was working at the church, or whenever he was free and wanted to hang out. We grew close, and that's all that matters.

I did eventually found out that Craig's little outburst was an old habit of his when he was young, and it seemed he hasn't grown out of it.

"It's quite embarrassing, isn't it?" Craig blushed.

"Well...it's a bit surprising to hear a youth pastor swearing up a storm like that," I smiled.

Craig blushed even more, "I've been trying to control it, but whenever I'm just angry, I can't help but say what I think. I know it's a problem," Craig sighed.

"No...I actually find it...cute," I smiled.

Craig looked at me, blushing even more. "S-shut up."

I started to laugh.

...Okay...as much as I hate to admit it, I like hanging out with Craig. He's surprisingly fun to be with. Unlike most youth pastors or priests, he never talks about God to me whenever we hang out, the only time he does is when I'm asking him questions about his job and stuff, but he tries to keep in minimal, something I can appreciate. I also became interested in some of the stuff that Craig was into, such as watching the stars, guinea pigs, a show called Red Racer, and more. Hell...even his laugh and the cute way he smiles is quite nice to see whenever I see him.

....Oh fuck! I'm in love with him!

"Tweek?" Craig turned towards me when he noticed the distressed look on my face. "You okay?"

"Hm? Y-yeah, just...just...thinking about work and stuff, nothing to worry about," I said.

"Oh...okay," Craig said as he laid back down and looked up at the sky. Today, we were having a picnic at night and watching the stars together. If this doesn't say romantic, I don't know what does.

I looked over at him, watching how calm he looked. My heart was racing as I stared at him. Oh come on Tweek, you can't be serious! You're not suppose to be in love with this human, you're trying to make him sin for crying out loud! No growing attach to fuckers like him!

"Hey...Tweek."

"Y-yeah?"

"I just want to say...I've been having a great time with you," Craig said.

I froze. "Y-you have?" My heart was pounding.

"Yeah," Craig smiled, "I never thought I would have so much fun watching the stars with someone...but with you here...I'm having a great time."

"...." I looked away, feeling my cheeks getting warm. I laid down next to him as I look up at the stars. "Mind showing me where the little dipper is again?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure," Craig said as he lifted his hand. "There's the big dipper, so if you follow where that star is, that's the little dipper."

I chuckled, "you are such a space nerd," I said.

"Yeah," Craig chuckled, "maybe I should get a job as an astronomer or something."

"...I think you'll make a fine astronomer," I said.

"Really?"

"Yeah...though as much as I think you look good as a youth pastor...I think you'll look good for anything you choose," I smiled.

"...Even if I'm still unsure what I want to do?"

"It's fine to not be sure, Craig. You still got plenty of time to figure it out...and if you want...I wouldn't mind helping you figure that out," I smiled.

Craig stared at me, staring at me with those blue eyes I grew to fall in love with. Craig suddenly started to blush before shyly looking away. "T-Tweek?"

"Hm?"

"C-can I kiss you?"

I felt my heart skip a beat. As I looked at Craig, staring into his blue eyes, I suddenly felt myself answering him, "yes."

Craig looked up at me before smiling. I smiled back before I forward. We were going slow, but after a few seconds, our lips finally touched and I felt sparks going through my body.

We pulled away, our faces were really red. Craig suddenly took initiative and went for another kiss. This one was longer, our mouths were opened, and I can feel heat from our bodies. Oh wow...he really is a good kisser.

Craig pulled away before leaning towards my ear, "wanna go to my place?"

I felt a shiver run down my spine as I nodded my head. We both packed everything up and left.

* * *

The walk to Father Maxi's house took awhile, but it was worth it because the moment we set foot into the house, Craig grabbed me and pulled me in for another kiss. I returned the kiss with as much fierceness as him. Craig soon pushed me down on the couch as he crawled on top of me. His eyes full of lust and want.

"Come here," I smiled as I pulled him down for another kiss. I hummed when I felt a bulge in his pants. Wonder how long he's been holding back.

"W-wait," Craig pulled away, panting a bit.

"What's wrong?" I asked, wishing he'd stop talking and get back to kissing me.

"...I just...I want you to know that I'm not taking advantage of you or anything," Craig said, looking down.

"What?" I sat up, staring at him.

"Tweek...I know we've only known each other for a few days now, but I just want you to know that...I really like you...and I want to be with you, and I hope you like me and feel the same way, so...if we're really going to be doing this...I just want you to know that I will never take advantage of you."

"....You...like me?" I muttered, feeling my heart racing. Oh come on Tweek, that's the point, right? You want him to like you, you want him to have sex with you! That was your plan this entire time, so why are you so surprised by this!?

Craig smiled, "I do...I really really like you." That smile...that motherfucking smile. Whenever I see that smile...I fall for him more and more.

"Craig, I like you too," I said.

Craig looked very happy before he leaned forward to kiss me on the cheek, he then kissed me on the nose, and finally he kissed me back on the lips. We laid on the couch, kissing each other as the bulges in our pants became more noticeable. Craig pulled away and kissed my neck as hand roamed around my body. I blushed when I felt his hand going into my pants.

"Oh fuck..." I sighed as I turned my head. However, when I opened my eyes, I suddenly saw my reflection in the TV screen. I saw myself, real self, and then I saw Craig, who doesn't even realized who I really was.

Here Craig was, telling me he didn't want to take advantage of me, and yet...here I am...taking advantage of him. I was using him...just to get a couple of stupid points for a game that seems pretty pointless since it's basically our job. So seeing Craig doing this, when he doesn't deserve to have his soul be damned, I knew I couldn't do this.

"S-stop!" I said as I pushed him away.

Craig froze and immediately got off of me. "Oh god, I'm so sorry, did I do something wrong?" Craig asked, looking worried.

As I stared at him, I knew I was fucked. "Oh fuck me," I groaned as I closed my eyes. I couldn't believe I was doing this, especially when we were so close into fucking each other. "Craig...we can't do this."

"W-why?" Craig asked, his eyes suddenly went wide, "i-is...is this your first time!?"

"What? Oh fuck no! What do I look like? A virgin to your or something?" I frowned.

"...Then...why can't you?"

"..." I sighed, "I've been lying to you, Craig."

"What? Lying?"

"Yes," I said, my stomach was in a knot. "I'm not a therapist, I don't actually help people reach their dreams."

"...Oh..." Craig looked down, "w-well that doesn't really-"

"And I lied about breaking my leg on the day we met. I knew you'd come help me if you thought I was hurt."

"Oh...were you just-"

"Also, I've been keeping my eyes on you this entire time, I know about your family, your work history, and what you did as a kid. I know almost about everything about you," I said.

"...." Craig frowned, "were you stalking me?"

"...Sorta?" I said.

Craig crossed his arms, "what else were you lying about?"

"...." I let out a sigh, "I'm not a human," I said.

"...What?"

I took a deep breath as I got up and shed off my disguise. Craig watched me in horror as my horns reappeared, my tail came out, my wings were spread out, and my legs started turning back into goat legs.

"D-demon..." Craig gasped.

"Sorta...I'm more imp than demon, but yeah...pretty much," I said.

"Oh god..."

"Yeah...I know," I sighed as I sat back down.

"We just made out!"

"Yeah..."

"I almost...fucked you!"

"Well hold on...who to say I wasn't the one who was going to fuck you?"

"Tweek!"

"Right, not the moment," I cleared my throat.

"You...lied to me...you lied to me about everything!?"

"...Not...all of it," I said.

"Not all of it? Then what were you not lying about?"

"I wasn't lying about the part where I make people reach their deepest desires. I mean...convincing people to do bad is technically their inner desires if you think about it," I said.

"I can't fucking believe this!"

"I know you're mad, Craig."

"Mad? I'm beyond mad! I trusted you, I believed you, I fell in love with you!"

My heart ached, "I know...I know," I said.

"And yet...you played me? What for? What would you gain by doing this!?"

"...A hundred points," I said.

"What?"

"Okay look, for decades now, angels and demons have been competing each other in this competition that happens every year where demons and angels have to test humanity's moral and see who can get the most points in making a human do a good or bad deed, and since youth pastors are worth a hundred points...I've been uh...trying to make you do bad stuff..."

"So you wanted me to have sex with you," Craig glared.

"...Yes," I sighed.

"Unbelievable," Craig sighed as he stared at the ground.

"....Do you hate me?" I asked.

"As if you have the right to ask that," Craig scoffed.

"At least I'm being honest now and stopped you from going any further with me, doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"Mean anything? You're a fucking demon! You lied to me!? Why should I trust you!?"

"I get I tricked you Craig, I really do, but...but-"

"But what? Tweek...if that really is your name," Craig said.

"Craig."

"God...I can't believe it...I fucking fell for a demon..."

I got angry, "well I fell in love with a human!" I exclaimed.

Craig froze. He turned towards me, staring at me with wide eyes. "What?"

I blushed as I looked down. "I didn't want to...I didn't want to believe it...but these past few days of spending time with you...I couldn't help myself. I fell for you," I said as I looked up at him.

Craig stared into my eyes, "...you're serious."

"You think?" I sighed as I leaned back on the couch. "So...what now? We break this off, I leave, and we both move on and forget each other for the rest of our lives?"

"...That's going to be hard," Craig said.

"Yeah well...what else is there for us?" I sighed.

".....When you said you like me...is that the truth?"

"Craig, I've been honest with you all night right now. If I wasn't telling you the truth, we'd be fucking already instead of talking and revealing everything I've been doing up till now," I sighed.

"...So you do like me," Craig said.

"For the last time, yes! I like you! I fucking like you! I like you enough that I feel bad for lying! I like you enough that I want to kiss you! I like you enough that I want to hold your hand, hug you, get to know more about you, be with you! I like you, Craig! I love you!" I exclaimed, feeling my heart pounding. Craig stared at me, his cheeks becoming red after I said that. I calmed myself down as I sat back down. I stared at the ground, feeling ashamed of myself. "I'm just going to go, okay? I'll never show myself to you ever again." I got up and was about to leave, but Craig suddenly grabbed my arm. "...?"

"...Tweek...if you did manage to make me commit a sin...is there a chance I'll be heading to Hell?"

"...Well no...at least not this month. Whenever we have these stupid competitions, we don't judge humans for their sins or good behavior. Helps us focus more on the game than having to see if a human is fit for Heaven or Hell," I said.

"...Then...if we do have sex...I still have a shot at Heaven?"

"...What are you suggesting, Tucker?" I eyed him suspiciously.

"Look...it's obvious you like me...and crazy enough...I still like you, and if I can get past this whole...demon appearance of yours...I think...I think this could work," Craig said.

"...Are you fucking serious right now? You want to make things work with a fucking spawn from Hell!? Are you crazy!?"

"Maybe...but that's just who I am. I do one thing just to get something else. I do bad things for the right reasons...so...I can commit a sin for you...if that means...you'll be with me," Craig said.

".....Craig," I sat back down and grabbed his face, "you are one fucked up weirdo. I love it," I smiled.

Craig smiled back at me before leaning forward to kiss me on the lips. Craig pulled me down as we continued to kiss on Father Maxi's couch.

"...Hey...how many points will you get if we had sex on this couch?"

"Considering this isn't your house and this is another priest's couch...a good amount," I smirked.

"Perfect," Craig said as he pulled me down for another kiss.

* * *

"...I can't fucking believe I didn't get the job!" I exclaimed as I sat next to Craig.

"Okay...tell me again what happened?"

"So you know how I told you about that Jeremy guy, the one who got everyone sick in last year's game?"

"Um...sorta," Craig said.

"Well turns out, Jeremy had the exact same plan as me and he ended up making a priest at a church in New York to commit a sin!"

"...What exactly did he make the priest do?"

"Photograph the choir boys while they were changing."

"Okay yeah...I can see how that's a problem...but how come this Jeremy guy got it?"

"....He managed to convince that priest to do it since day one," I sighed.

"Well...fuck man, that sucks," Craig said as he takes a sip of his coffee.

"Nnnggg...I'll never get that number two job," I said, "hell...I'll barely get a number three position if I'm stuck with someone like you for all eternity," I said.

"I thought you like having me around," Craig said.

I looked at him, smiling, "yeah...I do," I said as I leaned forward to kiss him on the lips. "You're lucky I managed to convince Satan to not count our relationship as a sin since this is pretty much a sin itself," I said.

"I guess," Craig smiled, "so how did you manage to convince Satan?"

"Oh well...since both of his demons managed to get him more points that the angels, Satan won the game and was really happy about that. So it's a good thing we became official on the day Satan was having a good day," I said.

"Yeah well...hearing the words 'Satan won' is a bit concerning, but whatever. I'm just glad to have you here with me," Craig said.

I smiled, "me too."

"Now...why don't we get off my couch and actually move it inside our apartment," Craig said.

"Ugh...but your apartment is on the third floor and the elevator is out of order!" I whined.

"You're a fucking demon, can't you use your powers?"

"Not when Satan told me that I can't use my powers while I'm living with you and not working," I said.

"Sucks to be you then," Craig said as he lifts up one side of the couch, "now help me out already, or else we're not going to make it to my parent's house and have dinner."

"Right," I sighed as I lift the other end of the couch, "so...you think your dad will like me?"

"Mmm...might take him some time to get use to, but once I tell him that you're the one who helped me get that job as an astronomy teacher and helped me find this apartment, he'll grow to like you," Craig said.

"I hope, I've never had to meet my lover's parents before...then again...demons don't have parents, so..."

"Yeah yeah," Craig smiled, "now quit talking and keep carrying this couch to our new place, we still got the dining table, the chairs, and the bed," Craig said.

"Ugh, why didn't you just hire a fucking mover to do this?"

"Because that would be expensive and we're still tight on money. So honey, please shut the fuck up before I pull your tail and tie it around your mouth, okay?" Craig smiled. Oh that fucking smile...it was still terrifying.

"Y-yes sir," I blushed at how sadistic Craig could be, but I guess that's what happens when you date a guy who use to be a bad boy as a kid. Still, no matter how much Craig can be an asshole or how much he can be terrifying, in the end...he's the nicest guy I have ever met, and I love it. "Hey..."

"Hm?"

"I love you," I smiled.

Craig stared at me before blushing, almost dropping the couch. "Sh-shut up you fucking demon." I couldn't help but laugh.

_**The End.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact, I actually had an alternate ending where Craig would have been run over by a truck just after Craig and Tweek officially became a couple. Tweek's reaction would be that he was shocked, and then says "oh fuck" before it skips to a few years later. Then in the alternate ending, Tweek was still a imp and didn't get the job position, but wasn't too pissed off by it since at the end, it was revealed that Craig became an angel after he died, and the two would see each other during work, being a couple and stuff, all while competing against each other for the next competition.
> 
> I thought of making the ending like that at first, but then I was like...that's a bit too morbid...having Craig die at the end...so I decided to not write that in and ended the story with Craig and Tweek living together and being a domestic couple, everyone's favorite type, right? So yeah, hope you enjoyed that, I'll get to work on E, F, and G very soon, so stay tune!


	5. E Is for Envelope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig was anxious, he is waiting patiently to receive a letter from the schools he applied to. As he continues to wait, he couldn't help but think about what could be written in those envelopes, what his friends and family going to think, what is going to be his future, what was he going to do with his life, and of course, what was the fate between him and Tweek?
> 
> Rated T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not going to lie, I was having trouble with coming up for E, but I suddenly thought about how I felt when I was waiting for the colleges I applied to to respond back to me. The anxiety, the waiting, and what would happen once I do get accepted. I'm pretty sure anyone who is applying to college or already has probably felt this way. The pressure of it all, and waiting to see whether you'll be able to go to your school or your dreams or end up going somewhere else, maybe even going to community college, or even not going to college. I would like to say that if you aren't going to college yet or about to go to college, just know that it's okay if you don't go to that school, it's okay if you want to give it some time to think before you apply to school, and it's okay if you don't end up going in the end. College isn't for everyone, and you can easily find something else to do with your life, but at least give it a try before you make your decision, see where you go in the end.
> 
> Alright, enough me giving you a life lesson, let's get story 5 going!

Patience. That's what everyone told me to do. I have to be patient. At first, it was fine, I could handle being patient, but once the second day rolled in, my patience was was wearing thin.

I kept checking my inbox every now and then, seeing if I got anything. I even checked the spam box, only to find it completely empty, aside from a few spam messages I occasionally receive now and then. I knew the schools I applied to were going to reply in the mail, but I couldn't help but wonder if they were going to say anything through email. Ugh...I couldn't help but worry, what were they going to say? Why are they taking so long? How many people who are probably smarter than me applied to their school? Was I going to get in? Was I going to be rejected? Just why did they say they were going to send me stuff by mail!? Why not email? It's the twenty first century for fuck sake!

I laid on my bed, watching as the time ticked by. I hear the sound of Stripe from his cage to my left. I turned around to stare at my beloved pet, watching as he ran in his little wheel. Stripe soon stopped and looked at me, when I stared back at my beloved pet, I feel like he was telling me something. Telling me that it was going to be okay, that I'll hear from the schools really soon, I just needed to be patient, I needed to wait. Whether I get rejected or not, at least I'll know, but I have to wait first. That was what I believe Stripe was telling me through his eyes. Once we broke eye contact, Stripe continued running in his wheel.

I let out a sigh, thanking Stripe. I felt a bit better, but the anxiety of waiting to hear from the schools was getting to me. I got back up on my feet and started walking around my room, contemplating about the entire thing. So far, I applied to twelve schools, three were schools I didn't really want to go, but might as well apply just in case. Two were community colleges just in case. Three were state colleges. The other three were universities. However, one, which was a university, I was my first choice, my only choice to be honest. I really wanted to go to that school, but as my parents have told me, getting into any school was going to be a fifty-fifty chance.

Still...if I did get into that school, I'd be so happy.

I stopped walking and looked at my computer once more. After I finished applying to the schools, they all said that a reply will come in about five to seven business days. I applied yesterday. The third and fourth day was going to be a Saturday and Sunday.

I became extremely anxious.

* * *

It was day three, and still no reply. I decided to take a break from my computer and head downstairs to get a snack.

Once I was downstairs, I saw that my sister was texting her friends on her phone, dad was watching football on the TV, and mom was in the kitchen, baking a pie for dinner. I walked over towards my sister, wondering who she was texting to.

She said she was texting her friends from school, said how they were going to the mall next Saturday. I nodded and said okay. However, when she looked up at me, our eyes meeting, I knew I didn't actually care about that.

She knew.

I walked over towards dad, asking how the game was. He said his team was winning by two points, but it seemed like a close game. I nodded and said that was cool. However, when he looked my way, he knew I didn't actually care much for the game or who was waiting.

He knew.

I headed towards the kitchen, grabbing an apple to eat. I looked over to mom and saw her kneading the dough. I asked her how the pie making was going, and she replied that it was doing fine, even told me that the pie was going to be a tasty apple pie. I nodded and said I was looking forward to it, but the moment she stared at me, she knew I didn't actually give a damn about what we had for dessert tonight.

She knew.

They all knew. They all could read me clearly. They all knew how worried I was becoming, they all knew that I was waiting patiently for the letters. They all knew, of course they knew.

I quickly retreated back to my room. I didn't come out until dinner time came. As I sat with my family, talking about mundane things, I can feel them looking at me, feeling worried for me. I sat at that dining table, feeling a bit uncomfortable. I wanted to go back to my room and check my inbox one more time, but I knew I shouldn't waste all this food that my mom prepared for the family. Besides, I only have to sit here for another couple of minutes.

Still, as soon as I cleaned my plate and mom was serving the pie, I already lost my appetite and asked to be excused. They allowed me, knowing how I feel. Once I left the table, I immediately headed back to my room and checked my inbox.

There was still nothing, but that didn't ease the anxiety I felt as I continue to wait.

Soon after, my mom came into my room, she had a slice of apple pie on a plate for me. She placed the plate down on my desk and told me to have some before I go to bed. I thanked her as I continue to stare at my empty inbox, wondering whats taking so long.

I felt a hand on top of my head as mom gently petted my head, telling me that it was going to be alright, that I'll hear from them soon. She smiled at me before leaning forward and kissing me on top of my head. She soon left and closed the door behind me.

I sat there, feeling a bit better. I grabbed the fork and happily ate the pie, not caring about my inbox for the rest of the night.

* * *

The fourth day, came and things were getting back to normal. I continued to wait for the mail to get here, but I wasn't as worried as the past three days. However, I did have something else to worry.

While I was busy helping my mom with the laundry, she suddenly spoke how great it'll be once I enter college, how I'll be a responsible adult, how grown up I was going to be. She suddenly became tearful when she spoke how she was going to miss me once I leave, how everyone was going to miss me. She soon left the room so she would stop crying. As for me, I stood there, getting worried all over again.

I didn't think about my friends or family.

Yes, all my friends were waiting for their letters too, but then what? Will I see them again? Were they going to move on if they got accepted and leave? What if I didn't get accepted and I'm stuck here, while they all move on with their lives? What then? Would they even want to be friends with someone like me if I ended up not going to college like them? Would we still be friends?

What about my family? What would happen if I got rejected? I know they'll eventually get tired of me being around the house, and probably want me to move out eventually, but will I even be able to find a place to stay if I ended up working at a minimum waged job? Actually, will I even be able to get a job? Christ, what if I can't get a job because I don't meet the requirements? Maybe mom and dad could hook me up with a job? Ugh...this is all so tiresome.

...Fuck...I can't forget about Tweek! What was going to happen between me and Tweek? Would we still be together? A large percentage of couples who dated in high school ends up breaking up once they enter college, mostly because of the lack of being together and how busy they all end up being. Is that going to happen between me and Tweek? Were we gong to be too busy to see each other? How far apart were we going to end up being? Christ! How long will it be until we're too busy for each other? If I ended up not going to college and Tweek does go, would he still want to be with me? Will we ever see each other again?

All these thoughts filled my head. Scenarios of what would happen if I got rejected, scenarios of everyone moving on and never seeing each other again.

Feeling anxious once more, I couldn't help but send a quick message to the guys. I sent a message to Clyde, he replied back telling me to not worry, telling me that no matter what happens, whether we both go to college or not, we were still going to be friends. He then sent me five crying emojis and saying that he was going to miss me if we do go to college.

I sent a message to Token and he replied the same way, telling me to not worry, that we were still going to be friends. He then said that even if we did drift apart, it's nothing to worry about. Friends come and go, but true friends stick together. I had nothing to worry about.

I sent a message to Jimmy, and his reply was the same as the two. He then told me that we'll all make new friends on the way anyways, and that we'll meet new people. We'll all move on, but if we're all still willing to be friends, if we all continue to remember each other, then everything will be fine.

I read each of their replies, feeling relieved. They were right, no matter what happens, everything was going to be fine, whether we all go to college or not, we'll be fine, everything was going to be fine.

I then thought of Tweek. I wanted to send him a message, but stopped. I wanted to see Tweek, I wanted to tell him in person. He deserves that at least. So putting on a jacket, I left the house and got on my bike. I biked all the way to Tweek's house, my heart was racing as I worry for what Tweek was going to say.

Once I reached Tweek's house, Mrs. Tweak was the one to let me in. She told me that Tweek was upstairs and that I was welcome to head up. I thanked her and quickly headed upstairs to see Tweek. I knocked on the door and announced to Tweek that it was me. I hear Tweek quietly telling me to come in, so I did. When I entered the room, I noticed an envelope on his bed. Tweek stared at me, a sullen expression was on his face. I gulped as I walked over towards his bed and read what was inside the envelope.

It was a rejection letter.

Tweek sniffled, wiping his eyes with his sleeve. Said that he really wanted to go to that acting school, but he guessed that his grades weren't high enough. I stared at him as I said sorry to him. Tweek smiled, telling me I didn't have to apologized, saying how he knew this was going to happen, saying he blamed all those times he freaked out and disrupted class with his sudden outbursts and panic attacks, how all of that affected his school work.

I told him to not blame himself, I told him that he should never blame himself for not getting into the school. I even told him that there were other options for him. Tweek smiled at me before sighing. He told me that he has tried applying to other schools, but unfortunately, the tuition was too expensive for him and his family, he didn't want to apply for a loan, and his grades weren't high enough for a scholarship.

I said sorry multiple times as I stared at him. Feeling just as upset as he was, maybe even more. I wanted to yell at the people who rejected him, telling him that they made a mistake. I wanted to tell those assholes that they should have accepted Tweek, tell them that Tweek was an amazing actor and deserved to be in their stupid school.

I grew angrier and angrier, but when I felt Tweek's hand on mine, my anger subsided a bit. Tweek smiled and thanked me for getting angry on his behalf, he then told me that he can always attend community college or even take local acting classes. Tweek then sighed and said that he's going to work at his family's shop for awhile, just until he can figure out what he wanted to do. I told him that if he ever needed help, I was going to be there for him, that I was always going to be there for him.

Tweek smiled before getting up and hugging me. I hugged him back. I can feel Tweek shaking in my arms as I try my best to comfort him.

This entire time, I was worried about my own problems, I didn't stop to wonder about how Tweek was feeling and his own problems. In the end, I came to realized that everyone has to go through what I'm going through. We all worry about our future and what will happen to the people we've grown up with. In the end, we don't always have control of what happens to us as we grow older and move on, but we do have control of what we can do about it.

So as I hugged Tweek, telling him everything was going to be alright, I meant it. Everything was going to be fine, just as everyone said. I have nothing to worry about.

* * *

The envelopes arrived on the fifth day. I was anxious as I held them in my hands. I laid the envelopes on the coffee table while my family surrounded me, waiting to see if I got in or not. There was a total of five envelopes, meaning that the rest will be coming later, but I didn't care about that, I only cared about the ones that came today. There was one envelope from the community college, there was three from the state, but there was one from the university and it was the one I wanted to go.

Tricia told me to open one of them already, she was waiting in anticipation. I nodded and quickly grabbed the one from the community college. I opened it and read the letter. As expected, the school accepted me with no problem.

My mom soon told me to open the ones from State. I nodded and opened those. I held my breath as I read the first one. I got accepted. I then opened the second one, also accepted. Then I opened the third one. I was rejected. My dad told me it was fine, I at least got accepted to two of them. I nodded feeling okay.

I then stared at the one from university, the college I wanted to go.

Dad told me to opened it, but I couldn't. I grabbed the enveloped, realizing that I wanted to open it, but not here, I wanted to open it with Tweek. I told my parents that I would be back and tell them the letter later. I needed to see Tweek right away.

Grabbing my jacket and stuffing the envelope into my pocket, I quickly headed to Tweek's house. Once again, Mrs. Tweak answered and let me in. I headed upstairs to Tweek's room. I didn't bother knocking and opened the door, knowing it wasn't locked. Tweek seemed startled to see me, but when I showed him the enveloped, he got excited.

Tweek told me to open it, wanting to know if I got in or not. I nodded to him and teared the envelope open, however, before I took out the letter, I looked at him.

"...If I get accepted...I won't be able to see you that often," I said.

Tweek stared at me before smiling, "whatever happens happens, but just know...that I'll always be waiting here for you, and I'll keep waiting for you to come back."

"...." I nodded and took out the letter. I was too nervous to actually read it, so I pushed the letter to Tweek and asked him to read it.

Tweek smiled and took the letter. I watched as he read the letter, his eyes moving and reading each word that was typed on there. I held my breath, wondering if I got in or not. Tweek put down the letter, he stared at me. I felt disappointed, I got rejected, didn't I?

Tweek suddenly smiled, "congratulations, Craig." Tweek held the letter and I read the words accepted on it.

Astonished, I grabbed the letter form his hand and read it over and over, feeling my heart pounding in my chest as I felt tears forming in the corner of my eyes. I looked at Tweek, a giant smile formed on my face.

"Thank fucking god," I exclaimed. Tweek laughed and hugged me, I hugged him back, feeling relieved.

Later that night, Tweek and I headed to my house together. We both told my family, and they were all happy for me. We all ended up hugging each other, Tweek included.

* * *

"So...you getting ready to head to college?"

"I guess...it's going to be weird living on my own though."

"It probably will be...you planning to live on your own or with a roommate?"

"On my own of course, I don't think I could stand living with a complete stranger who could easily end up being an asshole," I said.

"Good point," Tweek chuckled.

We laid on my bed, staring at the ceiling, our hands were clasped together. I looked over at Tweek, feeling sad that Tweek and I will be apart for awhile.

"I'm going to miss you, you know?"

Tweek smiled, "as I've been told five times already," Tweek said.

"Well I am...it's going to be weird not seeing you everyday...holding your hands...kissing you...and hanging out like we normally do," I said.

"I get it...I do...I'm going to miss doing all of that with you too," Tweek said.

"I'll be sure to visit whenever I have free time, I promise," I said.

"And I'll be sure to visit you since it seems I'm going to have some free time on my hands for awhile," Tweek said.

"....You know...that acting school in town isn't so bad, from what I heard. It even got great reviews, and the payment isn't so bad...maybe you can take some classes there while earning money from your job to help pay for it," I suggested.

"Hm...not a bad idea, Craig," Tweek smiled.

"I really think you'll make a great actor one day, Tweek," I said.

"Thanks," Tweek grinned, "and I know you'll do great with whatever major you end up choosing once you head to college," Tweek said.

"I hope so...there's so many to choose from," I said.

Tweek laughed, "well you don't have to worry about that now. You'll be leaving at the end of the month anyways, so for now...just live in the present, enjoy the time you have here before you leave. Spend time with your friends, family...and of course...me," Tweek said.

I smiled at him as I wrapped my arm around him. "I love you, and no matter what happens...I'll never forget you."

Tweek smiled, "Me too."

We both smiled at each other before we leaned forward and kissed each other.

In the end, we all worry for what our future holds, we all worry whether we go to that college we want to go or not, we all worry about growing up and flipping to a new chapter in our lives, but in the end, we all go through something differently, that there is no one right answer. It's up to us to choose our own path and what we want to do with our lives. So yes...applying to college is stressful, and waiting for that envelope can be just as stressful, but once you get past all of that and actually enjoy what's happening now, it'll all be fine in the end.

Everything is going to be fine.

_**The End.** _


	6. F Is for Furry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a world where prey and predators live together in harmony sounds like a peaceful life, right? Well for prey like Craig, life isn't so peaceful nor was is harmonious. All Craig could ever do is wish he wasn't born as a cute little bunny rabbit.
> 
> Rated M

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all knew this was coming! If you follow me on tumblr and read my Monster hotel au, you all knew! You all knew how much I love making Craig into a furry! You all knew!!!!
> 
> Also you're wondering why I made Craig into a rabbit...well...obviously his hat makes it look like he has drooping rabbit ears. Think about it. So while ya'll draw/wrie Craig as a cat or wolf or whatever else, I'm here...writing him as a fluffy bunny boy, cause I can...and I need more bunny Craig stuff, so hmph!
> 
> Also...at first I thought of just making this rated T, but then my mind wandered a bit and...I'm not saying this is anywhere near explicit, it's still calmer, so if it's not quite E but also beyond a T, then might as well make this a M. So yeah...enjoy your rated M story featuring furries :3

In this world, there are two types of people. You are either prey or a predator. Most would want to be born to be a predator, but very little would choose to be a prey. If you were born as a predator, you were considered lucky. If you were born as prey, well...your life basically suck for the rest of your life.

A long time ago, it was once said that predators use to hunt and kill prey and eat them. Prey feared for their lives each and everyday, wondering if that today would be their last. As you can see, there was a huge inequality between prey and predator. That doesn't mean predators don't have problems themselves. For one thing, predators get easily tired when chasing down their next meal, and would sometimes lose their prey after a long chase. Those predators end up starving until they can find something else to eat. An advantage for us prey is that we run fast or have great defense mechanisms. In the end, both prey and predator have their own problems and their own advantages. It's quite tiring to be honest.

It's probably why after decades of this game of cat and mouse, prey and predator have finally come to an agreement and were now at peace. You'll see both working together to building homes, businesses, even governments. No longer do prey have to worry about getting eaten anymore, and predators no longer have to worry about catching their next meal. Life was peaceful.

Or...so we thought.

Yeah...technology and society may have advanced over the years, but that doesn't mean our instincts are gone. Predators were still bloodthirsty creatures that want to chow on a cute little animal that has enough meat on their bones. As for prey...they're still terrified for their lives.

Because of these instincts and possible anarchy, the government has created rules that each animal must follow.

If a prey and predator were to be in the same room together, there must at least be two other prey or a camera in the room.

Predators are not allowed to eat anyone. The only time they are allowed to eat real meat is if a prey is badly injured or close to death.

Children are to walk to the other side of the street if a predator is walking on that same street.

Both prey and predators are to only enter their respected public facility. Which means if a predator or prey are to go to a restaurant, predators can only go to a predator restaurant and a prey must go to a prey restaurant. Only time prey and predator can go to the other's area is if they were invited or have official business.

For public places such as schools and hospitals, prey and predator must go to their respected side of the entire building, no crossing sides and no climbing the fence that separates the prey and predator section.

If a predator does go wild and kill someone, they are given two chances. If they kill someone after the second chance, then that predator will be sentence to prison.

Yeah...as you can see from that last one, some of these rules actually favor the predator more than the prey. I guess that's what happens when your mayor is a fucking predator.

Life is still unfair, but hey...at least it's not as bad as when we were completely naked, tearing each other up, and being wild animals.

Still...if you asked me what I want to be in this fucked up life we live in, I'd totally be a wolf...or maybe a dog? Maybe even a dog? But nope! life decided to screw me over and made me into a fucking bunny with a cotton ball tail and big floppy ears. So yeah...remember when I say being prey suck? Well...it fucking does.

I, Craig Tucker, am a rabbit, I'm prey, and I'm living in a small mountain town where predators are complete dicks. Fuck. My. Life.

* * *

In a small town called South Park, everyone was either a predator or prey. On the predator side, you'd see lions, tigers, bears, and most of all, wolves. For prey, you'll mainly see sheep, deer, and rabbits. The majority of the townsfolk were wolves and rabbits, and I happen to be a rabbit.

I didn't want to be a rabbit. If you were a rabbit in South Park, then the first thing the wolves would go after once they turned wild are rabbits, so me being a rabbit isn't really ideal. I actually thought of trying to change my nature and try to become a predator, along with my friends. I thought that if we became predators, no one would bug us anymore. Hell...I remember how my friends and I even tried eating meat and seeing if we could handle it.

"Is...is it real?" Clyde asked, his nose twitching a bit.

"Well...as real as it can be when buying from the supermarket," I said.

"W-what are t-the ingredients?"

"Let's see...flour, water, plants...and...insects," I said.

"...Gross."

"It also said that rabbits and deer rubbed their scent on it and even added some fish meat into it."

"Do we have to do this, man?" Token asked.

"Hey, if we're going to stop being targeted by those predators, we gotta suck it up and try eating a piece of this. If predators can eat it, than so can we," I said.

"I'd rather drink a grass smoothie than eat this," Token said.

"Quit whining," I sighed. "Now...who's going first?"

The guys looked at each other before looking back at the meat in front of them.

"I'm not touching that," Token said.

"No way!" Clyde said, "it smells really bad!"

"A-as much as I-I would love to...I-I'm allergic to f-f-fish," Jimmy said.

"You never eaten fish before, Jimmy," I said.

"M-my point exactly...I don't e-eat it b-because I'm a-allergic to it," Jimmy said.

"Tch...babies," I grabbed my fork and poked at the lumpy meat thing before stabbing into it and tearing off a piece. I took a sniff of it, almost gagging from how awful it smelled.

"Dude...don't!" Clyde said.

"Let's just forget it and head downstairs to try some of your mom's carrot cake, okay?" Token said.

"Y-yeah, l-let's just th-throw this thing away b-before we g-get in trouble," Jimmy said.

I glared at them before opening my mouth and shoving the piece of meat into my mouth. I almost gagged from the flavor, but forced myself to chew. The taste was awful and I wanted to spit it out, but I kept chewing and chewing until I finally swallowed it down.

"Oh god...do predators actually like this stuff?" I said after I finished eating it.

"Dude...how do you feel?" Clyde asked.

I checked myself, seeing if I was going to have a reaction to it. So far, I look normal. I looked up at my friends. "See? Nothing to-"

I ended up throwing up in my trash bin, as my friends helped me by pulling back my ears. Jimmy ended up telling my mom and we had to throw away the meat. I stayed in bed for two days with food poisoning. I guess cooking it would have been a better idea than eating it raw.

After that, we didn't try to eat anymore meat, the thought of it made me remember that day and made me want to throw up. So we stopped trying to be predators for awhile, and continued with our lives. Things were peaceful for us.

"Go long!" Clyde threw the football in the air.

"I got it!" I exclaimed as I rushed towards the ball before jumping up and catching it in the air. I then landed on the ground with ease.

"Nice catch, must be great to be a rabbit," Token said.

"I guess," I sighed as I gave the ball to him. "Your turn to throw," I said.

"Got it," Token said as he walked down the street. He was about to throw the ball, but Jimmy suddenly alerted us.

"P-p-predators!" Jimmy exclaimed.

The guys gasped and quickly started packing up. I simply sighed and slowly got my stuff.

"Dude, you gotta hurry!" Clyde exclaimed, his nose was twitching, showing he was really scared.

"Calm down," I sighed.

"Craig, you don't get it, they're predators, they eat guys like us, so excuse me if I don't want to end up being lamb chops," Token said.

"Oh come on you guys, what can they even do to us? Remember the rules?"

"Y-yeah, b-but p-predators g-get t-two excuses," Jimmy said.

"Pff, whatever," I frowned.

Just as we finished packing up, a group of wolves showed up. They all seemed to noticed us before looking pissed.

"Hey, shouldn't you tasty morsels be home with your mommies or something?"

"Fuck you," I said as I raised my hand and flipped him off.

The guys gasped behind me, they all cowered together as they looked between me and the wolves.

"My, for a cute little baby rabbit, you sure got some balls," the wolf guy said. His friends snickered behind him.

I was getting more and more pissed off as this guy kept talking. I started to bouncing my foot in anger, glaring at these assholes as my hand started to ache, desperately wanting to flip them off already.

"Oh look, the little bunny is all angry, he's even bouncing his foot so angrily." The wolves started to laugh.

"Look here, Thumper," The wolf in front of me grabbed the right flap of my hat, he pushed my head until I was looking up at him. "You and your little friends better play somewhere else, this is our territory, and we don't appreciate little kids like you being in our territory and dissing us."

"Oh no, I'm so scared," I said sarcastically.

"Craig," Token said, "just shut up and let's just go."

"You better listen to your sheep friend, kid...otherwise...that cute little face of yours is going to be ripped apart."

That was it, "fuck you," I raised my hand to flip him off.

"That does it," the wolf started to growl as he showed his sharp teeth to me. My friend started to panic and try to save me, but the other two wolves stepped in front of them. "You're fucking dead."

Quickly thinking, I raised my feet and clawed at the wolf's face, the wolf yelped in surprised and dropped me. I then quickly kicked the other two wolves in the leg before grabbing my stuff.

"Run!" I shouted.

"Oh fuck!" Clyde exclaimed as we all started running.

Both Token and I carried Jimmy as we started running from the wolves. We weren't sure where to go, but we better think fast, wolves were really fast.

"In there!" Clyde exclaimed as he points towards an alley, we started running, but stopped when there was a fence in the way.

"Crap, what now!?"

"L-l-look!" Jimmy points at a small hole.

"It's going to be a tight squeeze, but it's better than nothing," Token said.

We all nodded and quickly crawled towards the hole. The first to go was Jimmy, we helped him go through the hole, making sure his antlers doesn't get tangled with the chain link fence. The next was Token. Some of his wool got caught on the fence and we tried our best to help him out.

"I smell them! They're here!"

"Crap! Toke, I'm sorry," Clyde said.

"For wh-" Clyde pushed Token through the fence, causing some of his wool to be ripped out. "Ow!" Token exclaimed.

"Sorry sorry sorry sorry!" Clyde apologized as he quickly ducked under the hole and got on the other side. "Craig! Hurry!"

"Coming," I was about to go next, but a hand grabbed me and pulled me up, this time by my actual ears. "Ow!" I exclaimed, wincing as the wolf's claw dug into my ear.

"You're fucking dead, kid."

"W-wait! Y-you know child murder is...is really really bad, right!?" Clyde exclaimed, trying his best to convince the wolves to let me go.

"I'll take my chances," the wolf opened his mouth, about to take a bite of my face.

I closed my eyes, waiting for it, but before I can feel any teeth sinking into my flesh, I hear sirens in the distance.

"Shit! It's the cops!"

"Dude, I can't get caught! I've already got two strikes!"

"...Damn it," The wolf dropped me and started getting out of here, "you're so fucking lucky kid, I better not catch you anywhere near my territory again!"

I watched as all three wolves ran out of there, tails between their legs. Bunch of cowards.

"Yeah! You better run!" I shouted.

"Craig, are you nuts!? We could have died!" Clyde exclaimed.

"I-it's a g-good thing a p-police car drove nearby, otherwise w-we'd be another p-predator's main c-course," Jimmy said.

"..." I let out a sigh, kicking a nearby rock. "This fucking sucks!"

"Come on Craig, don't be angry," Clyde said. The guys ducked down the hole and walked toward me. "We're alive, and that's what matters!" Clyde said.

"Um...guys? Little help here?" Token said, he was stuck again. He really needs to shave off some of that wool or something.

"We wouldn't be worried about our own lives if we were...meat eaters like those bastards," I said.

"W-why would y-you want to e-eat meat?" Jimmy asked.

"I don't...looks gross...both the fake and real ones...but if we did eat meat, than guys like those would stop pushing us around all the time. We'd be able to do whatever we want!" I said.

"Not really, we'd still...nnnnnggg....still gotta follow those rules...you know," Token said. "Ow! Jimmy! Careful!"

"Y-you s-s-seriously n-need to shave t-this wool off d-dude," Jimmy said as he kept pushing Token through the hole.

"I don't know if you noticed, but all these rules are stupid. I mean....giving fucking predators two chances before the justice system actually does something? What the fuck!? Or how about the fact that any injured prey are immediately killed off and are sold to restaurants for their meat?"

"Oh come on. You're exaggerating," Clyde said.

"Clyde, the hospital is literally at the center of town, and all the markets and restaurants are built near it. Doesn't that seem suspicious to you?"

"We get it, Craig, but what can we do? I was born as a sheep, Jimmy is a deer."

"S-stag," Jimmy corrected.

"Right, stag, and you and Clyde are bunnies. We can't change who we are, Craig, so live with it," Token said. Jimmy finally managed to push Token through the hole and now Token was helping Jimmy get to the other side.

"You are basically telling me to just stand here and hope to god that a predator won't go wild and chew on my face, is that it?"

"No...I'm telling you to stop whining and stop agitating predators and almost getting us killed," Token said.

"You know what...fuck you," I flipped them both off as I started heading home.

"Craig! Come on! What about our game?" Clyde called out.

I didn't say anything and continued to flip them all off.

As I was walking down the street, heading home, I suddenly saw a crowd in the distance. I walked over to see what was happening, and that's when my eyes widened when I saw a dead man in the center.

"...He's dead," one of the paramedics said.

"Poor guy, I heard he got into a car accident," a woman standing in front of me said.

"Really? Who was in the other car?"

"A predator, but they let him go since...you know..."

"Oh how awful..."

I had a sick feeling in my stomach as I stared at the mangled body.

"Excuse me, but...may I buy that body?" A tiger woman came up with a couple of bills in her hands.

"Sorry ma'am, we can't. We gotta take this body to the hospital and inform the family members. You'll be able to purchase the body once he's been sold to the supermarket."

"Oh please? Getting real meat like this is very hard, and I want to serve it to my young ones," the woman said.

I stared at the woman. How could she say that? Don't these predators have hearts? I'm sure the man's family would want to see the body before he's being sold like that.

"Well...maybe if you convince the family to sell the body to you, but it might take awhile."

"Oh I'd do anything for some fresh meat like this. Lead the way gentleman." I watched as the tiger woman walked with the paramedics, her eyes never left the body.

Once the ambulance left, the crowd dispersed and continued on with their day. Another normal day...that's what everyone is probably thinking.

"...You think that woman is going to be able to buy that body?"

"Well considering that the man was a rabbit, and she was a tiger...I'm pretty sure the family will be terrified if they say no to her."

"Oh I feel so bad...but better them than me."

"Same here."

"...." I stopped listening to the woman and continued walking home.

There's another flaw with being a prey, when it comes to a life or death situation, it's everyone for themselves. So even if you have a best friend, there's no doubt that you'd push them towards the predator as you escape. As that woman said...it's better someone else...than yourself.

* * *

It was Monday morning and already...things were hectic.

"You got your homework?"

"Yes."

"You got your lunch?"

"Uh huh."

"You got got your pepper spray and bite proof vest."

"...."

"Craig."

"..."

"Craig, answer me young man," mom said.

"...No."

Mom sighed, "march upstairs and put your vest on."

"Do I have to? I'm just going to school," I said.

"Yes, but you know how those children on the predator side can be. One day they'll break through the fence and try biting someone, and I don't want you to get bitten," mom said.

"But mom, the vest is bulky and so uncomfortable. Can't I just go to school with just the spray?"

"Laura, Craig has a point, maybe we should just trust that he won't get bitten and go to school without the vest for now," dad said.

"Thomas, I do not want my children to get ripped to shreds, now Craig, put on your vest. You little sister has hers on," mom said.

"Only because she's a goody two shoes," I said.

Tricia stuck her tongue out at me before flipping me off. I flipped her off.

"Stop flipping each other off you two," mom sighed. She ended up flipping the both of us off.

"Please mom? Can't I go one day without wearing it?" I begged.

"....Fine...but if something happens, you are going to listen to me when I say you have to wear your vest, got it?"

"Yes mom," I said.

"...Okay," Mom said before kissing me on top of my head. "Alright, let's get going," mom said as she grabbed both my hand and Tricia's. "Have fun at work, dear," mom said as she kissed dad on the lips. Both Tricia and I gagged.

"Be good you two, and Craig, don't do anything I would," dad said.

"Punch a predator in the face?"

"Exactly."

"Oh god," mom sighed. We said goodbye to dad before walking out of the door and heading off to school.

Once we reached the building, I watched as the predator kids headed inside through the left door while the prey went to the right. I noticed that some of the predator kids were eyeing the prey kids.

"....God...days like this makes me wonder if homeschooling you kids would be better," mom muttered.

"Quit worrying mom, I'll take good care of Tricia while we're at school," I said.

"Yeah, but who's going to take care of you?" Mom said. I flipped her off and she flipped me off in return. "Just...please be careful...and don't make anyone angry," mom said.

"Yes mom," I sighed.

Mom hugged us and kissed us on our heads before leaving. We waved her goodbye before walking towards the building. As we were walking, I suddenly hear Clyde's voice.

"Craig!" I turned around and saw the guys walking towards me.

I was still made at them for yesterday, so I didn't say hello or anything. "What do you want?"

"Come on man...we're sorry for yesterday," Clyde said.

"Yeah...and even if you almost got us killed...we're still friends," Token said.

"W-we're the f-four amigos, w-we gotta stick together, r-right?"

"...." I turned towards them and smiled, "yeah...and hey...I'm sorry for almost getting us killed the other day."

"Well in your defense...those guys were being assholes," Token said.

We laughed. I was glad we finally made up and were friends again. From what I learned in this world, you don't want to be alone when you're prey, the bigger numbers you have, the more likely you'll survive in this world.

"Craig, can I go play with my friends?" Tricia asked, pointing at a group of girls around Tricia's age.

"Go ahead, and don't get too close to those predators," I said.

"I won't," Tricia said. Tricia headed towards her group of friends and I watched as they all started talking to each other.

"So hey...did you hear that Mr. Franklin died yesterday?" Clyde asked.

"R-really? H-how?"

"His neighbor who was a bear barged into his house and ripped him to shreds. Turns out the neighbor went wild," Clyde said.

"Jesus...poor Mr. Franklin," Token said.

"Yeah...at least we won't get yelled at for running in the halls anymore," I said.

"Dude, too soon," Token said.

"I was just kidding," I raised my hands in defense.

"Ow! Let go!" I turned my head when I hear Tricia's voice. My eyes widened when a tiger kid grabbed Tricia by her ears.

"Trish!" I exclaimed as I ran towards them. The guys quickly followed, and Tricia's friends were cowering close to each other as they could only watch their friend. "Let her go!" I exclaimed.

"Or what?" The tiger kid growled.

"Come on dude, you're not suppose to hurt anyone on school ground!" Token said.

"Screw you, this little rabbit stepped on my feet with her big foot, and she's going to pay!"

"I said, let go!" I pushed the tiger kid, causing him to collide with another predator.

The tiger kid got back up and growled at me. "You're so fucking dead, rabbit boy," the tiger kid walked back up to me and raised his hand. He was going to scratch me with his claws. I covered my face with my arms, hoping to shield myself.

"Stop!" I opened my eyes and turned around. I see a blonde wolf kid running towards the tiger kid and grabbing his arm.

"Lay off, it's got nothing to do with you!" The tiger kid said.

"Yeah but if you try hurting those rabbits, your mom is going to ground you, remember?"

"She won't know," the tiger kid said.

"She might if someone told her, now put down your hand and don't do something you'll regret," the wolf kid said.

"...Fine," the tiger kid put his hand down, but he does shove me a bit. "You got lucky, but next time, I'll be chewing down on your body."

I glared at him before flipping him off. "Bite me."

"We'll see," the tiger kid huffed before continuing to head inside.

The wolf kid turned toward us and actually looked worried. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," Tricia said.

"Yeah, we're all fine, thanks to you," Token said.

"I could have handled it," I said, crossing my arms.

The wolf kid looked at me before crossing his arms, "oh really? So you looking scared and cowering just now was you handling it?"

"Hey, I never asked for your help," I said.

"Yeah well if I didn't help you, you'd be that kid's lunch today, so you better be nice that I actually helped you," the wolf kid said.

"Fuck. You." Everyone gasped, including a few predators that were listening.

The wolf kid stared at me, surprised, but he then frowned. "Fuck you!"

"Fuck you!"

"Fuck you!"

"Fuck you!"

"Fuck you times ten!"

"Fuck you times fifty!"

"Fuck you time infinity!"

"Fuck you times infinity and one."

"Okay, stop," Token got in between us, "I'm so sorry about my friend here, he can be a dick."

"Hey!"

"Yeah well your friend here better control that attitude of his before he makes the wrong person angry."

"Whatever," I said. I turned my back towards him and headed inside. "Come on!" I said to the others.

"Um...see ya," Token said.

"Thank you again," Tricia said.

"...Bye," the wolf kid said.

We all headed inside without looking back.

"Dude...that was a dick move you know, he did save both you and your sister," Clyde said.

"Who cares, he probably did it because he wants to eat us first, but I ain't falling for it," I said.

"God Craig...you're such a negative Nancy," Tricia said.

I flipped her off.

School was normal as usual, well...except for when we all had to go to the auditorium to hold a memorial for Mr. Franklin, but things were normal for the most part. By the time it was recess, my friends and I all headed to the yard and played with our football.

"I got it!" Clyde exclaimed as he ran across the yard to catch the ball.

"Clyde, look out!" I exclaimed.

Clyde forgot about the chain link fence and accidentally collided into it. Clyde fell to the ground, his cheek had a red mark in the shape of the chain link fence. I sighed and helped him out.

"You idiot," I said.

"I forgot," Clyde said.

"You think?"

"C-c-crap," Jimmy pointed to our ball which is on the other side of the fence. The predator kids' side.

"...Well Clyde, you didn't catch it, so go over there and get it," I said.

"W-what!? It was Token who threw it, he should get it!" Clyde exclaimed.

"No way. I ain't going over there," Token said.

"Well someone has to go over there," I said.

"Not me," Clyde said.

"Not me," Token said.

"N-n-not I," Jimmy said.

"Fine, let's rock-paper-scissor to see who goes to the other side of the fence and gets the ball."

"That's not fair, both Jimmy and I have hooves for hands," Token said.

"Well sucks to be you," I said.

Before we could argue any further, our ball suddenly comes back from the other side of the fence. We all turned around and realized it was the wolf kid who threw it back to us.

"There's your ball," the kid said.

"Thanks!" Clyde smiled as he walked over towards the fence to get closer.

"No problem," the wolf kid smiled, "I saw your ball coming over here and I thought I'd help you guys out, since you know...prey aren't allowed on this side," the wolf kid said.

"Well that's very nice of you, kid," Token said.

"W-w-what's your name?" Jimmy asked.

The wolf kid fidget a bit before answering, "T-Tweek. I'm Tweek," the wolf kid smiled.

"Hi Tweek, I'm Clyde, that's Token, That's Jimmy, and the big grumpy bunny over there is Craig.

"Fuck you," I said as I picked up the ball and threw it up in the air before catching it.

"Don't mind him," Token said.

"H-hey, w-wanna play with us?"

"R-really?" Tweek asked.

"Sure, we'll throw the ball to your side of the fence and you catch it, then you throw the ball to our side and one of us will catch it. It'll be fun," Clyde said.

"S-sure, okay," Tweek smiled.

"I am not playing with a wolf," I said.

"Come on Craig, don't be a dick," Token sighed.

"Fine, play with him, but count me out," I said as I threw the ball towards them.

"...Okay," Token said.

I was shocked to see the guys throwing the ball across the fence, playing with the wolf kid. Tweek jumped up and caught the ball in his mouth before spitting it out and throwing it back. This went on for awhile, so I angrily sat on the ground, glaring at them.

On the fifteenth catch, Tweek stopped and looked over at me. "Craig, come on, play with us!" Tweek said.

"No," I said.

"Come on, stop being so grouchy and just play with us," Clyde said.

"No," I said.

"You're being a complete dick, Craig, just get up and play with us," Token sighed.

"I'm not playing with a wolf!" I exclaimed.

The bell suddenly rang, signalling that recess was over and it was time for us to head back inside. Wait...recess was over already?

"Aw man, I wanted to play a bit longer," Clyde said.

"Hey Tweek, let's play again next time, okay?"

"S-sure," Tweek smiled. The guys waved goodbye to him before heading inside. I stood there, shocked at what just happened. "You know...not all predators are...bad. Some of us do want to be friends with you guys," Tweek said.

I didn't say anything, too angry to speak, so instead, I stuck my tongue out at him. Tweek seemed surprised by this before angrily sticking his tongue out at me as well. We continued this for a bit before we hear a teacher yelling for us to come inside. We both glared at each other for a bit before quickly heading back to class.

For the rest of the day, I was in a grumpy mood.

Once school was finished, the guys and I had to go our separate ways since Jimmy had to go home to do a project, Token had basketball practice, and Clyde said he was getting vegan tacos with his dad. I would be fine with it if it weren't for the fact that Tricia was going over to her friend's house to play. This means I have to walk home all alone. Great.

I guess it wasn't so bad, it was still daylight outside, and nothing bad ever happens during the day, so I'll be fine. As I was walking home, making sure to keep my guard up whenever I see an adult predator. As I was walking, I suddenly got hungry and thought of buying some candy from the candy store. Since it was around the corner, all I had to do was just keep walking until I reached it.

"Well well well, if it isn't our little bunny friend from yesterday." Oh come on!"

"Shit," I said as I turned around and looked up to see those three wolves from yesterday. "Just leave me alone, or do you want me to call the cops?" I said.

"Easy kid, we ain't feeling like picking a fight with a ten year old," the wolf leader said, "now why don't you walk the other side of the street while my friends are here?"

I turned around and saw the candy store. It was literally right there! Why do I have to move just so these assholes could continue walking when they could easily walk around me! You know what...fuck that noise.

"No," I said, crossing my arms.

"...What?"

"No. If you want to get to wherever you want to go, you can easily walk around me or walk across the street yourself, I ain't moving," I said.

"You're really testing my patience here, kid," the wolf leader said. "Do you really want to get us angry again?"

"Fuck. You," I glared at them.

"That's it! I don't care if I end up going to jail for this, I ain't letting this brat telling me off!" The wolf leader tried to grab me, but I quickly ducked down and started running. "Get him!"

Well...I fucked up, didn't I? I kept running as fast as I could, bumping into people and jumping over fire hydrants and the like. As I looked back, I saw that the wolves were getting closer and closer, so I knew I needed to think quick.

Running into an alley, I saw a fence up ahead. There weren't any holes, so I had to climb over it. I jumped up and tried going over the fence, but I hand grabbed me and pulled me down. I laid on my back in pain.

"Nnng...fuck..." I groaned.

"End of the line, bunny boy." The wolves hovered over me, teeth being shown and hungry looks on their faces.

Was this it? Was this how I die? Getting eaten by three douchebag wolves at the age of ten? I haven't even lived my life yet! I haven't found a nice rabbit to fall in love with, I never got to drive a car, I never even got to be the first rabbit in space! Now here I am, about to get eaten.

I was shaking as they came close, I closed my eyes, regretting so much in my life. I regret not telling mom and dad how much I loved them, I regret not being a better brother to Tricia, I regret not telling the guys that I really cared about them, and most of all...I regret being an asshole towards that wolf kid. In the end, he did save me and my sister, and I ended up being a dick to him. ...Maybe...maybe I do deserve to die.

"Let him go!" I shrilled voice suddenly stopped the three wolves before I see Tweek running towards them and jumping on the leader. Tweek then bit down on the leader's neck, drawing blood.

"Ow! What the fuck, kid!?" The wolf leader exclaimed as he grabbed Tweek and pulled him off.

Tweek does let go and spat out some blood from his mouth, he then growled at the wolves angrily. "If you don't leave him alone, I'll kill you!"

"Jesus!" The wolf leader stepped back, actually looking scared.

"Come on, man...he's just a kid, we can take him."

"Hell no, he bit me! That means that rabbit is his."

"He's got a point, best not mess with another wolf's prey."

"Fuck this, let's just get out of here!"

I watched as all three wolves left. I was...shocked...really really shocked.

"Craig, you okay?"

I looked up at him, surprised to see him. "How did you know I was in trouble?"

"I saw you running while those guys were after you. Since it was you, I knew you did something to piss them off," Tweek said.

"But why did you save me? I was a jerk to you," I said.

"Yeah well...I did thought of leaving you so you'd learn your lesson...but when I smelled how aggressive those guys were, I knew they weren't going to beat you up," Tweek sighed, "just...Jesus man...why you gotta go and make predators mad when you're a rabbit!? You're just going to end up in some predator's mouth one of these days."

"I know, don't remind me," I sighed as I sat down and had my back against the fence. "You know something...I wish I was like you, a predator..then I wouldn't have to worry about my life all the time, I wouldn't have to be careful, and especially don't have to follow these dumb laws," I said.

"Dude, you think being a predator is better than being prey?"

"Well...isn't it?"

"Fuck no! You know how tiring it is to have a lot of people avoiding you all the time, or how you keep hearing adults talking bad about you when you've done nothing that they say about you? Hell, you know how hard it is for some predators to get a job when most of the jobs here are run by prey? It's fucking hard to be a predator just as much as its hard to be prey. So you don't have any right to complain," Tweek said.

"....I never thought about that," I muttered.

"Yeah because you're too busy being a jerk," Tweek sighed.

I bit my bottom lip, feeling a bit ashamed of myself. Here I was, being prejudice against predators when really I never thought how the other side felt. Just as Tweek said, not all predators are bad.

"...I'm sorry," I said.

"....It's fine," Tweek sighed. Tweek offered his hand and I took it. He helped me stand up and we both started leaving the alley together. "Look...if you really don't want me hanging around you and your friends, just tell me, and I'll back off," Tweek said.

"...My friends wouldn't like that," I said.

"...I figured," Tweek smiled.

"...." I sighed, I can't believe I'm doing this. "Hey...if you want to hang out with us...both during recess and after school...I...I think I'll be okay with that," I said.

Tweek looked at me before smiling, even his tail was wagging. "I'd like that."

"But don't think that we're friends, I still don't trust you."

Tweek smiled, "we'll see."

* * *

I wouldn't say that Tweek and I were exactly...friends. We're close, but not that close is what I mean.

It feels weird to have a predator walking next to me and my friends everyday after school, but I won't say having him around doesn't have its advantages. For one thing, all the other predators left us alone, thinking that Tweek has placed a claim on us, which he hasn't, thank god. We also don't have to walk on the other side of the street all the time whenever we see a predator nearby, which is nice since all the places we want to go our a lot more easier to reach now. The best part of having Tweek around is is that no matter where we go or play, no one is going to tell us off and leave.

As much as I hate to admit it, having Tweek around has been really nice.

"Hey Craig," Tweek greeted.

"Hey," I said.

"Where's Clyde, Token, and Jimmy?" Tweek asked.

"They had to stay behind for clubs," I sighed.

"Oh...so it's just us then?"

"I mean...I guess, or we could go our separate ways and just go home," I said.

"Not feeling like going home right now," Tweek said.

"Well what do you want to do?" I asked.

"....Hey...want to get something to eat?" Tweek asked.

My stomach growled after hearing that. I was a bit hungry. "Sure, you want to go to the Carrot Bar? They have great blueberry pies," I said.

"Actually...I thought we'd go to my favorite restaurant," Tweek said.

I was confused at first, but I followed him nonetheless. We soon found ourselves in front of a place called Predator Cafe, a predator only restaurant.

"Uh...Tweek, you know I can't go in there," I said.

"Well you can if a predator invites you, and you're with me, so it'll be fine," Tweek said.

"...Alright..." I said. I followed him inside.

We sat at a table and a waitress came and handed us a menu. I can feel eyes on me the moment I sat down. I tried ignoring it by reading the menu, but most of the food here were meat based.

"We have a special today, fresh rabbit soup, and with real rabbits," the waitress suggested. I noticed her looking at me when she said that.

"Um...no thanks...I'll get the number five," Tweek said.

"F-five? You sure? That one doesn't-"

"I know, I want to order it, please," Tweek smiled.

"Alright...and for you, cutie?" The waitress smiled, showing her fangs.

I gulped and looked at he menu. The only thing that didn't have meat was the blackberry cake. "I'll get this one," I said.

"Of course," the waitress smiled. She takes our menus and headed off to get our orders. Eyes were still on me.

"Tweek, I really don't feel safe here," I said.

"Don't worry, as long as you're with me, you'll be fine," Tweek smiled.

"Easy for you to say," I said, tapping my fingers on the table.

After a bit, the waitress comes back with a plate of meat, not sure what kind, and the cake. The waitress also placed two glasses of water for us before leaving.

"You sure you want to eat that cake? It's very sugary," Tweek said.

"Well what else can I eat that doesn't fish and insects in it?"

"...Well...wanna try this?" Tweek gestured to his plate.

"What?"

Tweek smiled, "don't worry, there's no meat in here. No insects, no fish, nothing. It's vegan," Tweek said.

"What? Why is that on the menu?"

"You'd be surprised by how many predators want to stay healthy or are vegans," Tweek chuckled. "Here, try some," Tweek pushed the plate towards me and I stared at it cautiously.

"There really isn't any meat in here?"

"Nope, it's one hundred percent fake," Tweek smiled, "it's nothing but plant based."

"...." I sighed and grabbed a fork. I stabbed into the fake meat before putting it in my mouth. My eyes widened by how good it tasted. "Holy shit, this is good!" I said.

"I knew you'd like it," Tweek smiled.

"Yeah...wow. If I knew something like this existed, I would have ate this instead of that real meat I had a long time ago," I said.

"Wait...you ate real meat?" Tweek said.

"I was...trying something," I said.

"Well...why don't we share this? I won't be able to eat all of it on my own anyways," Tweek said.

"Thanks," I smiled before stabbing into the meat and taking another bite. It was so good that I even tore off a huge chunk and bit into it ferociously. Some of the customers that were staring at me earlier were shocked and turned away when they thought I was eating real meat.

"...Jesus...and I thought predators ate so messily," Tweek said as he stared at me.

I didn't say anything, I simply licked my lips before eating some more.

After we ate, Tweek decided to take me to the forest, he said he wanted to show me something. After we walked around for a bit, we soon found a treehouse.

"This is my secret space," Tweek said.

"Well it's not very secret if you're showing me now is it?" I said.

"Don't be an asshole," Tweek sighed before grabbing a rope that was hanging off the edge and pulling it down. Soon, a rope ladder comes down, giving us a way to climb up. "I was thinking of showing it to you and the guys, but I wasn't sure if I could trust Clyde to keep this place a secret," Tweek said.

"Yeah, Clyde does have a big mouth," I said.

Tweek climbs up and I follow close behind. When we were inside the treehouse, I was surprised to find a slightly clean mattress, a round carpet, and even curtains where the windows were. I looked around a bit longer and saw that there were a few chew toys laying around, most of which looked to have been chewed up over the years.

"Homey," I said as I picked up a chewed up rubber bone before throwing it back with the other toys. "How long have you been coming here?"

"Well I built it when I was five with my dad, then I kinda been coming here whenever I was free from school work and stuff. This place helps me relax," Tweek said. I watched as Tweek sat down on the mattress, looking relaxed.

"So...why did you bring me here?" I asked, "I could have sworn I give you a lot of stress," I said.

"To be honest, not really. Don't tell the guys, but...you're the most relaxing person I've ever been around," Tweek said, "I like hanging out with you."

I felt my ears twitch, something they do when I feel surprisingly happy. Feeling a bit prideful, I sat next to Tweek and looked around the treehouse. "So, you going to tell the guys about this place?"

"....How about...we keep this between us? No offense to the guys, but I'd rather keep this place nice and quiet," Tweek said.

I smiled, "well luckily for you, I'm all about that nice and quiet life," I said.

Tweek chuckled and we sat on that old mattress, talking about stuff and getting closer.

In the end, Tweek and I became the best of friends.

* * *

Middle school was the weirdest and most awkward time for us. The thought of growing taller or gaining some skills sounded cool and all, but when our parents told us how around this age we'd be getting interested in mates and stuff, I nearly wanted to gag.

Yet here we are. We graduated from elementary school and were now middle school kids. I saw many familiar faces once we entered the new school, that also means I saw many of the same assholes, both those who were predators and prey.

"Craig!"

I turned my head and saw Token, Clyde, and Jimmy. Clyde looked the same, so did Token, aside from looking more fluffier, and then...there was Jimmy.

"Whoa, did your antlers grew in?" I asked when I noticed the little nubs grew a couple of inches.

"Y-y-yep, and s-s-soon, I'll get my f-f-full antlers in a c-c-couple of years and the ch-chicks w-will be all o-over me," Jimmy said.

"Oh yeah! I can't wait to be surrounded by cute girls!" Clyde said.

"Hold it, Romeo. You know that sixth graders don't participate in the spring fling, we're stuck having to watch that boring movie about the birds and the bees for an entire week," Token sighed.

"Seriously? We're going to be stuck inside for an entire week while the seventh and eighth graders get it on?" Clyde exclaimed.

"Relax, everyone knows that middle school kids barely get mates. High school is where the real action is," I said.

"High school!? I can't wait that long!" Clyde exclaimed.

"Too bad, cause you're going to have to before you can start meeting anyone," Token said.

As we were chatting, poking fun at Clyde's expression, we suddenly hear a familiar voice behind us.

"Guys!" We all turned around, happy to see our predator friend.

"Tweek!" Clyde exclaimed as he ran towards Tweek and hugged him.

A few of the kids from both sides stopped, surprised to see Clyde and Tweek hugging.

"I missed you, where were you all summer!?" Clyde exclaimed.

"Sorry, my parents really wanted me to work at the coffee shop all summer," Tweek said.

"Dude, this should be consider child labor," I said.

"Well what do you expect from a family owned business," Tweek sighed. Tweek suddenly looked me over, at first, I thought he was eyeing me in a hungry way, but he had a mischievous smile on his face. "Why Craig, did you actually grow taller?" Tweek placed his hand on top of my head, "and...fluffier?"

I frowned and flipped him off. "Do not patronize me, wolf boy," I said.

Tweek chuckled, "sorry, I just had to."

I rolled my eyes, "whatever."

Clyde suddenly looked at Tweek for a bit before speaking, "whoa Tweek, is it me or do you have more muscle on you?"

We all looked at Tweek, Clyde was right, he seemed to be more muscular than the last time we saw him, fluffier too.

"I-I can t-tell someone is t-trying to i-impress the wolf l-ladies already," Jimmy said.

Tweek blushed, "n-no I'm not! It's just genetics, that's all," Tweek said.

"Sure it is," I rolled my eyes.

"It totally is," Tweek said, "I don't see why you're being so smug, do bunny girls naturally like skinny guys like you?"

"Fuck you," I said as I flipped him off.

Tweek flipped me off in return and we stood there, flipping each other off as we glared at each other.

The bell suddenly rang, and it was time for us to head to our first class.

"Well we better get going," Token said.

"See you after school, Tweek," Clyde said.

"Yeah," Tweek smiled.

Clyde, Token, and Jimmy headed towards the right side of the school, while Tweek and I stood where we were.

"I keep forgetting that we won't be seeing each other much during school now," Tweek said.

"Yeah well...we still got gym and breaks, that's better than nothing," I said.

"I guess," Tweek sighed. I noticed that he looked really nervous.

"You'll be fine, it's just the first day of school," I said.

"Easy for you to say, the first day is always the hardest," Tweek said.

"Hm...well...if you want, we could all go get some ice cream after school," I said.

Tweek lifted his head and his tail started wagging. "I'd like that."

I smiled at him, "tch, your starting to act more like a dog than wolf," I said.

"Yeah well you're more like a cat than bunny," Tweek said.

"Fuck you," I smiled and flipped him off. Tweek chuckled and did the same.

We went our separate ways and headed to class. It was good to see Tweek again, I really missed him over the summer.

Thing were normal as we went through our first year of middle school. There were awkward times, embarrassing times, and times where we all probably wish we'd stay in bed.

By the time spring finally came and mating season has finally arrived, everyone was excited, all except for us.

"Ugh...how long is this movie again?" Clyde asked, banging his head against his desk.

"Another hour and thirteen minutes," I sighed, feeling my eyelids getting heavy.

Everyone in the room groaned as we continued to listen to the two hour film about the birds and the bees. I honestly don't know why we have to listen to it, it's not like we're that clueless about sex and stuff. Hell, I still can't get the information my parents told me when I was ten out of my head.

As we continued to listen, I couldn't help but wonder how Tweek was doing. He's probably bored out of his mind while watching his predator version of the film. Actually...I wonder how different is our movies, it can't be completely different, right?

"And remember, as we all enter spring and our hormones takes control of our bodies, just know that having a different preference is completely fine. If you like an animal that is the same gender as you, just know that it's perfectly fine, no need to feel ashamed or anything."

I lifted my head, a bit curious at what the narrator was saying.

I have seen same sex couples in my life, hell, I've seen a rabbit dating a sheep once, but I couldn't help but wonder how that would exactly work. Is there a different trigger if you're attracted to the same sex? What does your brain tell you when you smell those pheromones?

Hm...I wonder what Tweek's smell would be like once we finally start mating season.

"....Hey...why's your face red, Craig?" Clyde asked.

I didn't realize until Clyde pointed it out. I quickly laid my head on my desk, trying to calm myself down. "It's nothing, just keep quiet and watch the movie."

"Ugh....I'd rather eat my own ears than having to listen to this...and I bet the teacher feels the same way."

We both looked over at the teacher, who was having a difficult time keeping awake. We felt sorry for the guy, he was definitely not getting paid enough to do this.

School finally ended, and I couldn't help but noticed a strange smell in the air. It didn't really affect me or anything, it just smelled...weird. As I looked around, sniffing the air, I noticed that a lot of couples were coming out of the school, looking lovey dovey and the like. Everyone was so madly in love with their new partner, that predators weren't looking so vicious, and prey weren't looking scared.

Jesus...is this what spring does to people?

"Craig!" Tweek spotted me and quickly headed towards me, "how was the film?"

"Too long," I said.

"Same here," Tweek sighed.

We both looked around, watching as couples held hands and were already kissing each other. Gross.

"I really don't get it, how does this smell make people want to fuck each other?" I asked.

"D-don't say that," Tweek blushed.

"What? Fuck?"

"Y-yes," Tweek said, "you know mating season isn't completely about fucking and making babies," Tweek said.

"Tweek, that is literally what that means when it comes to mating season," I said.

"Okay fine, but a lot of these guys just want to spend time with the person they chose to be with. It's a special bond that can never be broken," Tweek said.

"Sounds like a load of garbage to me," I said.

"Hmph, well just you wait, bunny boy, cause once spring comes for us, you'll be whistling a new tune," Tweek said.

"Whatever," I sighed.

I still think the smell was weird.

* * *

First year of middle school came and went, and we were slowly finishing up our second year. Most of us were a bit more excited since this year, we'd finally be able to participate in the spring fling. So once spring came, we all lined up and were ready to head to the field and start interacting with each other.

I really hate socializing with anyone of any kind.

The moment we stepped outside, the smell of pheromones filled the air, I nearly gagged at how many smells were going into my nostrils.

"Ugh," I pinched my nose, not feeling anything but disgust.

"How can you say that, Craig? We're finally going to meet chicks!" Clyde grinned.

I rolled my eyes, "Clyde, no girl will want to be with us. Compared to the other male rabbits here, we're not exactly big or muscular. Hell, our tails aren't even that fluffy," I said.

"Oh don't be such a Debby downer! Come on!" Clyde grabbed my hand and we started heading towards the center where it seemed most of the action is.

Everyone looked shy as they all eyed each other. A few made their moves already and were talking to each other and the like, but everyone calmly walked around, staring at the person they were interested in, wondering if they should make their moves or not.

"Whoa...look at the cotton ball tail on her," Clyde said as he stared at Bebe Stevens. I'll admit, Bebe was good looking, she had a lot of curves to her, but I wouldn't say she was my type. Clyde on the other hand... "I'm going to make my move," Clyde said.

"For the last time, no one is going to come for us," I said.

"Maybe for you, but I've been waiting all year for this, so just you watch, Tucker," Clyde said as he practically hopped towards Bebe. Good luck, Clyde...you're definitely going to need it.

I sighed and walked over towards a bench that was near the fence that separated the predators from us. Once I sat down, I looked over at the predator side, noticing how their interaction is a bit similar to us, having a few shy guys here and there, but otherwise, seemed a bit more fierce than ours when I noticed one of the couples already nipping at each other. Ouch.

I let out another sigh as I watched everyone. They all looked...really happy and excited. Some of them already found their perfect match, while there were a few who merely walked around, having their eyes on a specific person.

I noticed a few girl rabbits walking by. I couldn't help but have my eyes on them. I felt my heart racing, wondering if they'll come over, but the moment one of them looked at me, they simply kept walking, not giving me another look.

"Damn it," I sighed, bouncing my leg in anticipation. Even though I knew this was going to happen, I was slightly hoping I would be wrong. As I sat there, watching as a good chunk of people already found their matches, I couldn't help but envy them.

Lucky bastards.

"Someone has the green eyed monster in them." I turned my head and saw Tweek, he was sitting on the bench on his side, the one that was behind mine.

"Shouldn't you be trying to impress a girl wolf with those muscles of yours?" I asked.

Tweek huffed, "I'm not really feeling up to it, I think I would rather be alone for awhile," Tweek said.

"Oh wow, getting cold feet already?" I smirked.

"Fuck you," Tweek blushed, "it's perfectly fine if you're not ready at this time...and I just...I'm not really interested right now," Tweek said.

"Hm...must be nice knowing whether you're ready or not," I said.

"Well...what about you? Are you ready?"

"....Not really," I sighed as I looked around. Sure, I wouldn't mind having at least one person being interested in me, but at the same time, being in a long term relationship already was...kinda terrifying. I wasn't sure if I was ready for that kind of commitment yet.

"Oh well...we still got another year until we graduate from junior high, then we'll be off to high school, and we both know that we'll be ready for spring by that time," Tweek said.

"I guess...but for now...I wouldn't mind staying as a single bachelor, eating carrots, playing video games...and hanging out with you," I said.

"I feel honored," Tweek chuckled.

We both laughed and continued to talk, not really caring about finding a partner or the smell of spring in the air. We were both happy just being single for now, and honestly...I prefer things like this. Just me and Tweek.

After school, that smell still lingered in the air. I swear, if I have to smell that shit any longer, I'm going to barf up my lunch.

"Hey," Tweek said as he walked up to me.

"Hey," I said.

We both stood there, watching as many couples come out of the school and walking home together. Gross.

"Where's Clyde, Token, and Jimmy?"

"Clyde is busy crying to himself since everyone rejected him, Jimmy wanted to stay a little longer and hope to find someone, and Token...well...our boy is all grown up," I said.

"No way, he found someone!?"

"Yep," I said. I then pointed to Token who was with another black sheep named Nichole. The two seemed to be really hitting it off. "We won't be seeing him for awhile."

"Oh god, hopefully he won't turn into those obnoxious couples who end up talking about their partner all the time," Tweek said.

"If he does, I'm shaving off his wool and stuffing it into his mouth," I said.

"I'll help," Tweek smirked. As we continued to watch everyone heading home with their new partners, Tweek and I looked at each other. "Treehouse?"

I grinned, "treehouse," I said.

We left school and headed towards the forest together.

That's weird...the smell was still there.

We reached the treehouse and the first thing I did was hopped on the tire swing we managed to put in when we found an abandoned tire on the side of the road awhile back.

"I never asked you this last year but...what was your birds and bees video like?" I asked as I swung on the tire.

"Ugh, I don't want to remember that, I'm still scarred from the scene where this guy was dry humping this drunk girl. I never understand why dicks like that think it's okay to have sex with someone who aren't in the right state to say their consent! It's fucked up if you tell me!"

"You are really passionate about consent, aren't you?" I asked as I kept swinging.

"Of course, you don't?"

"I mean...yeah, we still ask people for consent, but that's like second nature to us. I guess consent is much more harder for predators," I said.

"Hey, don't assume all predators are like that," Tweek pouted.

"I'm just saying...you guys are more ferocious with your love making," I said.

"Screw you," Tweek said as he hit the tire, causing me to swing higher. "I can totally prove that predators are capable of asking for consent," Tweek said.

"I never said predator's aren't capable, but go ahead, I'm listening," I said.

Tweek stuck his tongue out before clearing his throat. "Hey Craig."

"Hm?"

"Is it okay if I touch your penis?"

I panicked and accidentally fell off the tire. "What the fuck, dude!?"

Tweek was laughing, "just showing a demonstration, that's all," Tweek laughed.

"Demonstration or not, you are not touching my penis!" I blushed madly.

"Okay okay okay, how about this," Tweek cleared his throat, "Craig...is it okay if I kissed you?"

I froze. My heart was racing when he said that, even though I knew he was just showing a demonstration, I...I couldn't help but be curious. "...Okay..."

Tweek froze, "uh...I was just...saying...you don't actually have to answer," Tweek said.

"I know," I blushed more.

"O-oh," Tweek said.

We both looked down, our faces were completely red. God, this was awkward.

"Look, let's just forget it and-" I suddenly felt furry lips against mine. My heart was thumping in my chest as I looked up and saw that Tweek has closed the distance between us and was kissing me.

Tweek stepped back and his face was completely red. "How's that?"

"...W-why did you...do that?" I asked.

"Y-you said I could!"

"I didn't think you'd actually do it!" I blushed more.

"Well sorry, you're the one that said it was okay, so I just assumed you wanted to do it," Tweek said.

"Well you...I mean yeah I said..but you...oh god," I sat back on the tire swing, not sure what to say. "I was just..surprised," I said.

"...Did...did you not like it?" Tweek asked.

"....No...I liked it," I blushed even more.

"Oh...uh...good," Tweek said.

We didn't say anything, we simply stared at the ground in embarrassment. I couldn't stay there any longer.

I got back up on my feet and grabbed my backpack. "I'm going home," I said, "I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Oh...uh...okay," Tweek said.

I quickly walked off, feeling my heart racing as I left the forest and headed home.

Weirdly enough...that smell from earlier faded away once I left.

* * *

Tweek and I never talked about that day again, even as we finished our second year of junior high and started our third year, we never spoke of that kiss again.

Once again, spring came and left, Tweek and I were still single, but we didn't mind. Token was still with Nichole, so he didn't actually have to participate in this year's spring fling, Clyde was upset that he still didn't manage to impress anyone, and Jimmy had a few flings here and there, but nothing really long termed. In the end, all of us besides Token had graduated middle school without having a mating partner.

We then entered high school.

"Look out everyone, I, Clyde Donovan, is the hottest rabbit in school!"

"Please don't say that so early in the morning," I sighed as I stared at him. I tried to pretend I didn't know Clyde when I noticed a few people were staring at Clyde before snickering.

"Oh come on, Craig! We're in high school now! The time where we get to be wild animals for once!"

"I thought that when we enter college," I said.

"No, that's when we get to be wild animals at parties, slight difference," Clyde said.

"Whatever," I sighed.

"Guys!" Token came up to us and we were both surprised to see that Token has shaved off his wool around his body and was rocking his new hairstyle.

"Looking good, Toke! You're no longer a fluffy boy," Clyde said.

"Please don't say that," Token frowned.

"Not going to lie, I'm going to miss all that fluff you had going on here," I said as I eyed him. "Well at least this part is still fluffy," I said as I poked at his hair.

"Quit touching my hair, man," Token said. I grinned and kept touching his hair, admiring how soft it felt. "Come on, I'm really self-conscious here. I haven't even shown Nichole my new look yet."

"She's going to love it dude, don't worry," I said.

"H-hey f-f-fellas," We all turned around and were surprised to see how much Jimmy's antlers have grown.

"Jesus, how long do those things get?" I asked.

"M-m-my dad said they'll be a-as tall as his, and I-I'm looking forward to it! The g-g-girls will fall for me in an instant once t-they see these a-a-antlers," Jimmy smirked.

"Dude, I'm not even a deer and even I'm attracted to those antlers," Clyde said.

"Well shit, if you and Jimmy end up together, you might make jackalope," I said.

"Uh...no offense Jimmy, but I rather stick with bunny girls," Clyde said.

"Careful with how you say that, Clyde," a familiar voice caused us to turn and we were all surprised to see Tweek.

"Holy shit," I said.

"Dude...you're ripped!" Clyde exclaimed.

"And look at all that fur," Token said.

Tweek blushed, feeling embarrassed, "oh come on...I don't look that different..right?"

"Well aside from the fact that your hair looks messier than usual, yes, you do," I said.

Tweek let out a whine, and I patted his back to comfort him.

"Don't be so sad, Tweek. With this, you'll definitely get some cute wolf girls coming your way," Clyde said.

I flinched at the thought of wolf girls fawning over Tweek, it just sounded...wrong.

"Tch, I'm sure Tweek here isn't really interested in stuff like that, right Tweek?"

"...W-well..." Tweek looked away, looking shy.

"Tweek?" I turned my head to look at him.

"O-oh shit, seems our f-f-favorite p-predator here is r-ready to find a m-m-mate," Jimmy said.

Tweek laughed, "i-is it that noticeable?"

"Well good for you, Tweek. With the way you look right now, you'll definitely find someone," Token said.

"I hope so...and I wouldn't mind if it was a...male," Tweek blushed. I froze and stared at him.

"Oh...going for the same team, huh? Nice," Clyde said.

"What the fuck is that even suppose to mean, Clyde?" I sighed.

"I'm just saying," Clyde said, "but remember Tweek, while you're railing your new wolf boyfriend, don't forget about us little people," Clyde said.

Tweek laughed, "I'll think about it."

As everyone laughed, I was the only one who didn't. The idea of Tweek finding a mate, whether it be a male or female, didn't exactly sit with me.

"So, Craig...you going to find a mate this year?" Tweek asked.

When Tweek looked at me, my stomach did a flip when his eyes were on me. I looked down, feeling a bit shy all of a sudden. "I don't know..."

"Come on, Craig, you're in high school, this is the prime time to find a good mate! After this, it's just going to end up feeling like a job if you are still trying to find someone," Clyde said.

"Wow Clyde, you are the definition of romance," Token rolled his eyes.

"B-but C-Clyde does h-have a point, finding a m-mate when you're still young i-is the best time, l-later than that and your chances a-are s-s-slim," Jimmy said.

"....I'll think about it," I sighed, already feeling tired from this conversation.

The bell rings and it was time for us to head to our first class. As always, the guys headed towards the right side and Tweek will be heading towards the left.

"Hey...Craig, you feeling alright?"

"Uh...yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"You smell...off," Tweek said.

He was...smelling me? I blushed and looked away, "I'm fine, really. Just...go to class already. I'm getting tired of being stared at just because I'm talking to a predator," I said.

"Okay...I'll see you later then," Tweek said before leaving.

As I watched him enter his side of the school, I let out a tired sigh and headed to my class. It was only the first day of school and already I'm in a bad mood.

* * *

High school was very different from middle school and elementary school. It feels like everyone has become more wilder than before. Many of the predators were very active in trying to provoke us prey, and we prey have become more bolder, smug even. Hell, we even started developing new skills we never thought we'd get.

For one thing, I found that I could jump more higher than I was use to when I was still a kid. Clyde was much faster at digging tunnels than he was use to. Token's wool was much more softer and refined, Jimmy was really strong when ramming head to head with other stags, and Tweek...well...he was a lot faster...and his teeth were a lot sharper too. We all actually grew up pretty well as teens, nothing like when we were in middle school and everything was so awkward for all of us.

It's no wonder that there are more couples for high school students than in middle school. With a new set of skills, appearances, and capability, it's no wonder that more and more people are becoming a couple.

"Craig!"

I stopped in my tracks and turned around, Tweek was running towards me, catching up. "Hey...where you going?"

"Going home," I said.

"Already? Don't you want to hang out with me and the guys?" Tweek asked.

The thought of hanging out with Tweek, when his scent was getting stronger and stronger by the minute, was going to drive me crazy.

"No...not really...not feeling well," I said.

"Really?" Tweek suddenly placed his hand on my head, I started to blushed. "You are a little warm...but you don't smell sick."

"I-I'm not sick, I just...not feeling like hanging out with anyone right now," I said.

"Craig...is this all because the spring fling is tomorrow?" Tweek asked.

"N-no!" I exclaimed, "I could give a damn what tomorrow is, who cares," I said.

"Look, I get it. You're not into the whole finding a mate and stuff like that, but you really should give it a try. Who knows, you might even find a cute rabbit girl and you know, do what rabbits do," Tweek said.

"Oh you'd want that, don't you?" I frowned.

"W-what?"

"You'd want me to find someone so you don't have to worry about me clinging onto you all the time while you get busy fucking someone," I said.

"Shit man! What the fuck!?" Tweek frowned as he glared at me, "where is this coming from!?"

"Well it's true, isn't it? You'd rather go off with someone else and leave me...and the guys...on our own," I said.

"What are you talking about? I would never..." Tweek's eyes suddenly widened, "holy shit...this is about that kiss back in middle school, isn't it?"

I blushed, "I told you not to mention that ever again!"

"But that's what this is, isn't it? You're still thinking about it," Tweek said.

I blushed even more, "well of course I'm still thinking about it, who would forget something like that!?"

"I just...I didn't think it's bothered you that much," Tweek blushed.

"Well it does!" I said, feeling my heart pounding. "I can't get that kiss out of my head...and now...I'm thinking weird and feeling strange," I said.

"S-strange? Like how?"

"Don't make me fucking say it," I pulled down my hat, feeling embarrassed.

"...Oh my...oh my god...Craig...do you..like m-"

"I said don't say it!" I blushed fiercely, "I don't want to hear it, I don't want to acknowledge it, and I especially don't want to feel like this! It's so...wrong!"

"....Why is it wrong?" Tweek asked.

I gaped at him, "are you fucking serious right now, Tweek!? I'm a rabbit, you're a wolf. I'm prey, you're a predator! Don't you see how wrong that is!?"

"...I don't. Why does us being who we are have to be an obstacle? I mean...we've seen different species dating each other and they're doing fine," Tweek said.

"Huge difference. If you see a sheep and a rabbit together, it's fine. If you see a wolf and a fox together, it's fine. If you see a wolf and a rabbit, we might as well get ready for an angry mob to come after us."

"Craig, you never once cared about stuff like that before, so why now?"

"I don't want to say it," I said.

"No, you are going to tell me this instance, why do you care?"

"Tweek, drop it."

"Why do you care!?"

"Because I like you and I don't want to see you get hurt!" I exclaimed. I blushed as I stared at him. Tweek stared at me, surprised, but doesn't say anything. I feel sick. "Just leave me alone, Tweek. It's best that we stop hanging out together."

"....Craig, don't do this," Tweek said.

"...." I closed my eyes and let out a tired breath. I looked up at him with a blank face, "goodbye Tweek," I said before turning around and leaving.

"Craig! Craig!" Tweek called my name, but I didn't turned back. I just started running.

Once I reached home, I didn't say anything to my mom, I just headed straight to my room and laid on my bed. It felt like my heart was broken into a million pieces when I said I didn't want to be with Tweek anymore, but I knew this was for the best. There's no way a predator and a prey can be together, it's just unnatural, it's against nature itself.

"....Fuck," I sighed as I clutched my pillow, feeling tears forming in the corner of my eyes.

I really was in love with Tweek.

* * *

This years spring fling came before we all knew it. Similar to middle school, everyone was led outside to the field, and were walking around, seeing which of the possible mates caught their eyes. Considering that almost everyone looked more mature and were more well built, the chances of everyone getting a mate this year was much higher compared to middle school.

However, instead of feeling excited that my chances were a lot higher than back in middle school, I felt nothing but dread.

"Oh look, a couple of girls are looking at us, it's our chance, Craig," Clyde said.

"...." I did noticed that a few girls were eyeing us, they seemed pleased at what they were seeing, but I didn't really care. "You go on ahead, I'm going to sit this one out," I said.

"You sure? A lot of them seemed really interested in you," Clyde said.

"Just go have fun, I noticed that Bebe is looking your way this time," I said.

"She is!?" Clyde turned his head, and indeed, Bebe was looking at him. "See ya dude, I'm making my move," Clyde said as he left me and headed toward where Bebe was.

I watched him leave for a bit before sighing and heading over to a bench that was nearby. As I sat down, I looked over at the predator side and noticed how there were a lot of couples being formed already over there. Predators sure work fast.

Suddenly, I noticed a familiar blonde wolf just near the fence. He was surrounded by three wolf girls, all of which were showing some interest in him, however, remembering what Tweek said on our first day of school, he wasn't interested in girls. Still, that didn't help ease the uneasiness feeling I had.

"Hey." I turned my head when I hear a shy voice behind me. It was a girl rabbit.

"...Hi," I said.

The girl smiled, glad I noticed her, "why are you sitting here all on your own?"

I looked down, feeling a bit shy all of a sudden, "just...not really use to this kind of stuff," I said.

"Really? I would have thought you were since...you look pretty handsome," the girl said.

I blushed, feeling embarrassed, "n-not really. I wasn't that good looking in middle school," I said.

"Really?"

"Yep," I said.

"Well...if I went to the same middle school with you, I'd probably still think you're cute," the girl said.

"Oh...uh...thanks," I said. I felt my ears twitching.

"I'm Bonnie."

"Craig," I said.

"So...Craig...you looking for a mate?"

I felt my heart stopped when she asked. I was looking for one, I've been looking for one all these years, but I didn't want her, and I didn't want any other bunny boy or girl. Hell, I didn't want any prey that was in this school.

I wanted Tweek.

I suddenly someone staring at me. I turned my head slight, not too much to make Bonnie noticed, but enough for me to look over at the predator side. I noticed that Tweek was staring at me. His eyes were on me and Bonnie, but mostly me. I couldn't read his expression at all, but judging from the way he was looking at me, it didn't look good.

"Is something wrong?" Bonnie asked.

"Huh? Oh uh...n-not really, just...checking over there," I said.

"Ugh...predators, even the way they find their partner is so...mean looking," Bonnie said.

"Really? Seems normal to me," I said as I looked, but I was mostly looking back at Tweek.

"Yeah, but I was reading a book about predators in the library once, and I heard that some predators would bite their mate on the neck."

"B-bite?"

"Uh huh. I mean, not too hard to draw up blood, but hard enough to leave a mark. It's their way of saying that this one belongs to them and only them," Bonnie said.

I felt my ears twitch once again. I looked over at Tweek and noticed that he was still staring at me, even when the three wolf girls were trying to get his attention. I couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like to have Tweek bite down on my neck, marking me and making me his. The thought made me feel warm inside.

"I also read that some predators would lick their mate often, even licking every part of their body. Ugh, the thought of being licked everywhere would give me a hard attack, it's almost as if they were tasting me."

I wonder what I would taste like to Tweek. Would he like my taste enough to keep me to himself forever?"

"And don't get me started on how possessive some predators can be. I feel like I wouldn't be able to breath if someone was that possessive."

I wouldn't mind...I'd probably be as possessive as them. I wouldn't mind claiming me and leaving a mark. I wouldn't mind being licked everywhere. I wouldn't mind having a larger body towering over me. I wouldn't mind staring at someone that could easily eat me show affection towards me. I wouldn't mind having a predator be my mate....

Tweek was still staring at me, his eyes were full of lust, but not for the wolf girls by his side, but for....

I couldn't take it anymore.

The moment the bell rang and it was time for everyone to leave, I immediately stood up and started walking away.

"W-wait! Don't you want to talk more?" Bonnie asked.

I stopped and turned toward her, "sorry for wasting your time, but I actually have someone else I want to mate with," I said, "so excuse me," I said as I quickly ran out of there. I noticed that Tweek has also ditched the wolf girls and was heading back inside, I can still feel his eyes on me. I gulped as I kept walking, ignoring the calls from the other guys.

Once I made it outside, I sniffed the air, ignoring the smell coming from others, there was only one smell that I'd recognize anywhere. I kept walking around, feeling my heart race as the crowd of people started to vanish around me. I soon found myself behind the school where there weren't any students or teachers walking around, and with the tree blocking the view, even the cars that drove by wouldn't be able to see me...see...us.

Leaning against the wall was the familiar blonde wolf I couldn't get out of my head, the closer I got to him, the smell that was coming from him filled my nostrils, making me want him more and more. Tweek finally noticed me and stood up straight, he didn't say anything as he stared at me. At first, he looked unsure, but when he saw how nervous I was, he too a step forward, ears pointed up high, and a determined look on his face.

"Well? We doing this or what?" Tweek asked. His tail started to wag.

"...Fuck it," I said as I ran towards him before held him tightly in my arms and leaned in to kiss him fully on the lips. They were as soft as last time.

Tweek stood frozen for a bit before placing his hands on my back, holding me tightly as he kissed me back. We soon pulled away, panting as we stared each other, our eyes were hooded with longing.

"Took you long enough," Tweek panted.

I didn't say anything as I pulled Tweek's head down and leaned in for another kiss.

* * *

We were both panting as we laid on the old mattress in Tweek's treehouse, it wasn't exactly the most comfortable place to lay on, but it's better than doing it on the floor.

"Oh fuck!" I panted as I felt my feet twitching as Tweek continued to lick my neck.

"Ha ha...dude, your foot is tickling me on the sides there," Tweek pulled back and stared at my leg.

"I can't help it, it's like it has a mind of its own sometimes," I said.

"Well you better tell them to knock if off if we're going to mate," Tweek said.

"I'll try," I sighed, "now keep going," I said, feeling impatient.

Tweek chuckled before leaning back and continued to lick me. I never thought I'd get excited by being licked, I always thought the idea of being licked was terrifying, but the way Tweek was using his tongue, it's no wonder a few animals enjoy this.

"Ugh!" Tweek pulled back as he started spitting. "Jesus, you are really furry," Tweek said as he continued to spit some of my fur out of his mouth.

"Well what about you? I'm almost completely naked here and yet it feels like I'm wearing a fur coat with you laying on top of me," I said as I started to use my hands to tap his chest.

"Ha ha...what are you doing?" Tweek giggled as he noticed my hand movements.

"Just kneading a bit," I said as I continued to push back his chest a bit.

"I thought that was a cat thing," Tweek said.

"It is...but I kinda like doing this," I said.

"Pff, you're one weird rabbit, Tucker," Tweek said.

"Says you, you're fucking a rabbit, that makes you the weird one here," I blushed.

Tweek smiled before leaning forward to rub his cheek against mine, "I guess you're right." Tweek continued and I nearly lost it as I felt Tweek and I getting close at last.

We laid on the old mattress, exhausted, a bit sore, but over all...happy.

"Wow...if I knew how amazing this felt, I would have mated with you sooner," Tweek said.

"As if it would have been that easy," I sighed as I started to groom my hair and fur.

"Yeah...but at least we're finally together...right?"

I froze. I looked back at him, seeing how he really wanted me to say yes. I looked away, feeling a ashamed. "Its not that easy, Tweek."

"Why? We both like each other...don't we?"

"God, of course I like you, I fucking liked you the moment we kissed, maybe even before that," I said.

"Then what's the problem?" Tweek asked.

"Society. Parents. Adults. You name it," I sighed, "I mean it was already hard when we started becoming friends, but a rabbit and a wolf dating? That's a new level that will bring nothing but trouble for us."

"Jesus, Clyde was right, you really are a negative Nancy," Tweek chuckled.

"Tweek, I'm serious. Aside from you being a predator and me being prey, you're a wolf and I'm a rabbit. Natural enemies in our history books," I said.

"I get it, Craig," Tweek sat up and nuzzled against me, "but that's history, this is now. We've advanced since then, and thing will keep changing. So...maybe one day...there will be equality among all of us, maybe one day...no one will be scared of anyone anymore, and maybe one day...there'll be more predators and preys being together."

"Yeah...well when will that be?"

"Starting now," Tweek smiled as he kissed me on the lips.

"Mmff!" I tried to pull back, but Tweek wasn't letting me go. Eventually, I stopped resisting and kissed him back, feeling just how soft his lips were.

Tweek suddenly pulled away, staring deep into my eyes, "you're mine, Craig, and I won't let any animal, whether it's a rabbit or another predator, take you away from me. Got it?"

I felt my ears twitched as I nodded, feeling really excited, "got it."

"Good," Tweek smiled before kissing me on my neck. I suddenly felt Tweek's fangs poking me on my neck a bit, and I realized just what he was about to do.

Before Tweek could bite down, I stopped him. "Stop!" I pushed him away, causing him to fall off the mattress.

"What? I'm just marking you," Tweek said.

"Not there!" I blushed.

"Why not?" Tweek asked.

I looked away, blushing, "cause...I'm not ready for anyone to find out yet...I'm still unsure about this," I said.

"Craig..." Tweek got back on the mattress and touched my cheek, "I know you're scared, so am I, but I really care about you and I want us to be closer."

"....I know," I said.

"..." Tweek sighed, "if....you're still uncomfortable with this, I'll hold it off, but I better not catch you hanging out with any other bunny boy, got it?"

"...." I looked up at Tweek, feeling my heart race before I grabbed his hand and bit down on it.

"Ow!" What was that for!?" Tweek exclaimed.

"I left my mark on you, somewhere where it won't be too noticeable," I said.

Tweek looked down and examined the bite mark I left on the back of his hand. Tweek smiled before leaning forward to kiss me. "I'm so happy," Tweek said.

I blushed before offering my hand. "Here...but don't bite hard, got it? I would like to keep using my hand you know," I said.

"I won't bite too hard," Tweek said. Tweek grabbed my hand, he placed a gentle kiss on the back before opening his mouth and biting down.

"Ow!" I hissed as I quickly pulled my hand back, staring at the bite mark. "Jesus, do your teeth gotta be that sharp?" I winced.

Tweek chuckled before taking my hand back and licking the mark he left. I stared at him before smiling. I leaned against him and let him lick my hand as I admire the mark. Our mark.

As Tweek and I snuggled closer together, admiring our marks, we ignored the possible conflicts that awaited ahead of us.

* * *

Of course, things between me and Tweek didn't last forever. Eventually, Clyde, Token, and Jimmy were able to figure it out, judging from how similar Tweek and I smelled.

At first, they were shocked, then they were pissed off that we didn't tell them there was something going on between us, then they were happy for us.

"C-c-congrats!"

"I'm happy for you two," Token said.

"So wait...you and Tweek are now a couple?"

Tweek and I stared at each other, then Tweek answered, "pretty much."

"Okay...I get that...but how does that work in bed?" Clyde asked.

I blushed and punched Clyde in the arm. "Mind your own damn business, Clyde!"

"I'm just saying, mating is suppose to be all about making babies and stuff, so how are you two gonna do it when...you know...the species difference...and the fact that both of you are guys," Clyde said.

Tweek and I blushed.

"Nngg...t-that's way too early to be talking about k-kids!" Tweek exclaimed.

"Let us graduate from high school before you say shit like that, Clyde! Jesus!" I pulled down my hat, covering my face.

"Okay, aside from that personal stuff that you shouldn't be talking about, Clyde," Token cleared his throat, "have you told your parents about this?"

"Fuck no!" I exclaimed.

"Oh god, my parents are going to kill me if they knew I ended up being with a rabbit!" Tweek exclaimed, "it was hard enough when I told them my friends were two rabbits, a sheep, and a deer!"

"Hey!" All four of us exclaimed.

"N-no offense, I like you guys," Tweek said.

I sighed, "Tweek has a point though, Tweek and I being together is not normal, think of all the people we'll upset," I said.

"W-who cares, w-why does your r-relationship have to a-a-affect others?" Jimmy asked.

"Jimmy is right, remember in history class how prey couldn't date other species of prey back then? Now you see it all the time," Token said.

"Yeah, but this is an interspecies relationship between a rabbit and a wolf. That's completely different!"

"So what? You and Tweek like each other, and that's all that matters, right?"

"...."

"Clyde has a point," Tweek said as he grabbed my hand.

"....Ugh....okay..fine...I'll go talk to my parents, and Tweek...you do the same...and whatever happens...whether both of our parents like it or not...we'll stick together," I said.

"Yeah," Tweek smiled.

"So...how exactly are you going to do this?" Token asked.

"....I...may have a plan," I said.

* * *

It was Sunday, and today I was going to tell my parents everything. So while both of my parents weren't working today, I managed to convince them to come out to have lunch outside.

"C-Craig...are you sure this is the right...p-place?" Mom asked.

"It is," I said, feeling nervous.

"Um...I don't know if you noticed, but we can't go in there, Craig," Tricia said.

"Well luckily for us, we were invited," I said.

"What?" Dad asked.

"Craig!" I turned my head and smiled to see Tweek, but I dropped my smile when I see two wolves walking behind him. "H-hello, you must be Mr. and Mrs. Tucker," Tweek smiled, "I'm Tweek, so glad to finally meet you." My parents froze, looking between me and Tweek.

"Oh...so you're Tweek...Craig's predatory friend," mom said.

"That's right, and these are my parents," Tweek said.

"Why hello there, its so nice to meet you," Mrs. Tweak smiled, showing her sharp teeth. Both of my parents looked nervous.

"U-us too," mom said.

"I wish I could say the same," dad frowned. 

"Dad," I said as I nudged him in the arm, "be nice."

"Well I don't see why we have to be nice to a bunch of wolves," dad said.

Mr. Tweak suddenly chuckled, "I'd be careful if I were you long ears, these chompers of ours aren't just for show you know, so you better appreciate that we too a break from our busy lives just to invite you and your family out for lunch, as requested by my son here."

"D-dad..." Tweek said.

"Look, why don't we head inside, get something to eat, and talk, cause...Tweek and I have something to say to you all," I said.

"Fine, but I'm watching you," dad said.

"Same here," Mr. Tweak said.

Tweek and I looked at each other nervously before urging both of our parents to head inside.

Once we were inside and sat at a booth near the windows, the stares my family were getting from the other predators were very noticeable, and my parents were extremely uncomfortable.

As we all ordered our food, we sat there, tension in the air. Tweek and I looked at each other, wondering how we're going to do this.

Our food finally arrives and the waitress placed our plates down, Tweek and I ordered the same thing we always ordered whenever we come here.

"...Craig...did the waitress made a mistake with your order?" Mom asked when she noticed the fake meat on my plate.

"Don't worry, it's fake," I said as I stabbed my fork into it before putting a piece into my mouth.

My parents stared at me with a shocked expression on their faces.

"My, your boy sure knows how to eat," Mr. Tweak smiled, "got good taste, too."

"Thanks...Mr. Tweak," I said. I felt happy that I got on Mr. Tweak's good side.

I looked at Tweek, he nodded his head, telling me to start our plan. I cleared my throat and was about to say something, but my dad suddenly spoke.

"Hey...I've been meaning to ask, but aren't you the one that runs that coffee shop down the street here?" Dad asked.

Mr. Tweak suddenly perked up, "indeed I am. Tweek Bros. Coffehouse is the best place to get your cup of coffee."

"Dad," Tweek groaned, looking embarrassed.

"I taken...you like the coffee?" Mr. Tweak smiled.

"Wouldn't know if I like it or not since I never ordered one from there, considering it's a predator only place," dad said, "I'm just talking about it because I was wondering why that place always smells like rotten meat whenever I drive past there? Aren't you suppose to be selling coffee or something?"

Mr. Tweak's smile dropped and he glared at my dad. Oh no. "Just because we sell coffee doesn't mean we don't do other things, Mr. Tucker. Also...none of my customers have complained about the smell, they actually enjoy it."

"Dad..." Tweek looked between his dad and mine.

"Yeah well I don't, the smell is unbearable," dad said.

"Dad..." I said.

"Thomas."

"Oh? Not enjoying it? Is it because...that smell reminds you of someone?" Mr. Tweak said.

"Dad!"

"Why you piece of crap. It's bad enough that we have to live around your kind," dad said.

"My kind?" Mr. Tweak laughed, "what about you? Always hopping around with those big feet of yours, always quick to judge us just because we're comfortable in our own skin."

"O-oh, we are also comfortable in our own skin, pal, we're just not comfortable with you guys being near us, especially around our kids," dad said.

"Dad, please stop," I said.

"Dad, come on," Tweek said.

"Richard, maybe you should-"

"Not now dear," Mr. tweak said, "as if we'd want your little ones, it seems you have more meat on your bones."

"Oh you'd like that wouldn't you? Wanting to tear me up and eat me. You're probably just waiting for me to kill over one day so you can buy my corpse and have for dinner!"

"Maybe I am," Mr. Tweak growled.

Knowing that if we let this go on any longer, someone is going to get hurt, and I'm not sure who.

Tweek and I stood up and finally said it, "Dad! We're dating!" We exclaimed. Everyone in the restaurant froze as they all looked at us, our families included.

"....Craig...you...what?"

"Tweek..."

I looked at Tweek and he nodded, "that's right...we're dating. We've...mated," I said. I lifted my hand, showing Tweek's mark, Tweek did the same.

"We...invited you all here to tell you," Tweek said.

The moment our families and everyone in the room looked at our marks, all hell broke loose.

"You son of a bitch!" Dad exclaimed as he tries to strangle Tweek. "You took advantage of my son!"

"Oh don't you dare yell at my kid, maybe it was your son who tricked my boy into...whatever this is!"

"Craig, how could you do this!? Did he hurt you?" Mom exclaimed.

"Mom, stop," I said as I try to get her hands off of me.

"Young man, we are going to have a long talk about this," Mrs. Tweak said.

"But mom!"

"I should kill you for what your son did to my son!" Dad exclaimed.

"Not if I kill you first!" Mr. Tweak growled.

It wasn't just us who were arguing, everyone who heard us inside were also shouting and yelling at us, telling us that what we were doing was an abomination. Soon, we were all outside, and the crowd was still behind us. Before we knew it, everyone who was walking outside came in to see what all the ruckus was about.

"A wolf and a rabbit!? Disgusting!"

"You kids should be ashamed of yourselves!"

"Monsters!"

"Don't you dare call my son a monster!" Mom exclaimed.

"Yeah, how dare you predators call us monsters when you're the one eating us!" Someone called out, joining in with the argument.

"You prey and your quick judgement on us!"

"Well if it's true!"

Somehow the fight shifted from us to the whole prey and predator prejudice, the only ones who were still fighting about Tweek and I being together were our family.

"You son of a bitch!" Dad grabbed Tweek's dad, trying to attack him.

"Get your hands off of me!"

"Make me, meat eater!"

Before we knew it, the crowded started to move and everyone was fighting each other. Prey versus predator. It was chaos.

"Tweek!" I exclaimed as I tried to get through the crowd and reach for Tweek's hand.

"Craig!" Tweek exclaimed as he tried to grab my hand.

We were being pushed around by the crowd, avoiding people's fist and bites. Tweek and I finally managed to reach each other as we looked at the chaos before us.

"Oh god! This was a disaster!" Tweek exclaimed.

"I know...I'm so sorry, Tweek," I said.

"No...it's not your fault or mine...its just these assholes and their prejudice! I wish they could just see that we're all not that different from each other!" Tweek said.

"I'll fucking kill you!"

"Fuck you!"

I turned my head to see my dad still fighting with Mr. Tweak, while my mom and Mrs. Tweak try their best to hold back their husbands. I suddenly had an idea.

"Tweek, watch my back," I said as I ran towards our dads.

"Craig!" Tweek tried to stop me, but I kept going.

Mr. Tweak grabbed my dad by the collar of his shirt, he snarled at my dad, looking ready to bite off his face.

"I'm fucking tired of being nice, you're going to get it, rabbit boy!"

"Fuck you," Dad exclaimed.

Before Mr. Tweak could bite down on my dad's head, I leaped in and grabbed his arm before I bit down on it. Mr. Tweak yelped in pain and let my dad go, but I held on, gnawing deep into his skin before I managed to tear off a piece from him.

"Craig!"

"A-ah!" Mr. Tweak started howling in pain as he fell back, his arm started to bleed from where I bit him.

The crowd stopped, watched in horror at what I did. They all backed away from me, staring at me in shock.

"Oh my god, that rabbit kid bit a wolf!"

"What the fuck is wrong with him!?"

"Honey!" Mrs. Tweak crouched down next to her husband as she helped him stop the bleeding from his arm.

"Craig, why did you do that!?" Mom exclaimed as she walked toward me. "Spit that out right now!"

Instead of spitting it out, I forced myself to swallow it. Feeling sick from how it tasted and how it went down. Everyone gasped when they heard me swallow, but I didn't care, I needed to make my point here and now.

"Oh look, a rabbit bit a wolf and ate his flesh, I guess that means I'm a predator now, right!?" I exclaimed.

"C-Craig, what are you doing?" Tweek asked as he stood behind me.

"Making my point here," I said, looking down at the ground. I felt my heart racing as I looked at all the faces I saw. I saw prey and I saw predators. As I looked around, I couldn't really tell the difference anymore. "Look at all of you, fighting over something that we should have all moved on from by now. I mean yeah, a long time ago, we were all enemies, predators use to come after us prey and try to eat us. I get it...but that's all in the past now, so why are we bringing it back up!? I mean come on...a hospital was built in the center of town...just so when the next prey dies, their bodies are being sold to restaurants and supermarkets!? Come on!"

"He's right! You predators have no respect for the decease!"

"I'm not done!" I exclaimed, shushing the prey side, "cause there's also a problem with you guys too. Yeah...predators are vicious and mean looking...but they are still people too. They have feelings too, and from how I see it...not all of them are as bad as the ones we're use to seeing. Yeah...predators buy our bodies to eat...but they do it because it's to feed their kids who aren't completely use to this new type of meat that the government made. I mean...in a way...aren't all parents just trying to take care of their kids?" I asked.

The crowd started murmuring, all of them started to look at each other. Even my family was looking at me with a confused expression.

I took a deep breath. "I get it...this is...weird...and new...but so was us walking on two legs...or us driving cars, or even wearing clothes! All of this was probably new back then, but we ended up getting use to it...so why can't you all get use to Tweek and I being together?"

"He's a predator! They're aggressive!"

"Well whose partner isn't? Hell, I've seen my dad get aggressive whenever someone messes with his family," I said.

"...He's right," dad said.

"Not only that, but predators aren't all bad, parents can be very sweet to their mates and their kids you know," Tweek said.

People from the predator side were agreeing, even Tweek's dad smiled.

"Look....its a new generation, we've all grown from how we were when we were still wild and savage animals...but we've advanced from that. We've all...changed. In the end...even if one side eats meat and the other side eats nothing but veggies...we're all the same. We all walk on two feet, we all speak the same language, we all care for our families, and we all...are scared of something."

I looked at Tweek, he looked at me with a smile on his face.

"Hell...both Tweek and I were terrified when we thought of telling our parents about us...but now...we're telling you...and I'm not scared anymore...because I have my boyfriend here by my side. Yeah, he's a wolf, and wolves use to eat rabbits like me...but Tweek...he would never do that, cause he's my friend...and my boyfriend."

Tweek smiled, "a-and if you all have a problem with that...I'll...I'll bite you, and I don't care who you are...whether you're prey or predator!"

"Yeah...and if you ever bug us about this again, I won't hesitate to bite you all too, like how I did with him!" I said as I pointed at Mr. Tweak. "So if you don't like it, if you don't like this new change...well then...go fuck yourself!" I exclaimed.

My hands were shaking as I looked at the ground. I was too scared to lift my head up, but when I felt Tweek grabbing my hand and squeezing it, I felt the tension leave my body.

I hear someone clapping, I lifted my head and was surprised to see my dad clapping. Soon, my mom was clapping as well, so was Tricia, Mr. Tweak, and Mrs. Tweak. Soon, the entire crowd was clapping.

I felt my ears twitched as everyone cheered for us. When I looked up at Tweek, he had tears in his eyes, looking extremely happy.

"Hey...I'm sorry for yelling at you like that," I hear someone in the crowd say.

"No no...I'm sorry for trying to eat you...my bad."

"I'm sorry if I was quick to judge you, I'm sure you're a nice woman."

"Thank you."

Everyone was apologizing to each other, it didn't matter if someone was prey or if someone was a predator. Everyone wasn't scared anymore.

I felt Tweek's hand squeezing mine, and I squeezed back as we watched the scene unfold before us.

It feels like we can finally breathe again.

* * *

After that whole scuffle, almost everyone in town were on board for the law to change, demanding the mayor to get rid of these laws that separated prey and predator from each other. After a month of board meetings and protest, the mayor eventually got rid of the old laws.

No longer can predators buy fresh meat from hospitals or the like, they are to leave the bodies alone and let the family have their peace and either incarcerate the body or bury it.

No longer will there be a fence that separates prey and predators. The school would be rebuilt and now every kid would be seen walking together, playing together, and being in the same classes together.

No longer were restaurants to serve only prey or predator. All were welcome.

Those who break the law will not get a second chance if they are a predator, justice will be serve no matter what.

All these changes were terrifying for everyone, but after a month of dealing with the new changes, things got better. No one was scared, no one went after another and threatened them, and no one was getting eaten by anyone. Everyone was an equal. I wish I could say that to the rest of the world, but change doesn't happen in one day, but hopefully that the world around us will see us as an example that something needs to happen, and hopefully one day we'll see something changing in the future, and for the better.

"Hey...you think we should have our future house in a tree?" Tweek asked.

"So...like a second treehouse?" I asked.

"Well...maybe more like...we rebuild this one and make it more like a home," Tweek said.

"What about electricity? What about plumbing? What about a bunch of other stuff we can't live without?"

"You're right...but I'm sure we'll figure something out and have all of those things if we do make a house here," Tweek said.

"That sounds like a lot of work," I sighed.

"Come on, don't be such a lazy bunny," Tweek said as he grabbed my ear and started rubbing it, something he started doing a little while back.

"Look who's talking, you're the one who wouldn't get up after we just fucked yesterday," I said.

"Well what do you expect? You bunnies have way more energy than us wolves. It's a good thing we're both guys, otherwise we'd be surrounded by babies at this point," Tweek said.

"Oh ha ha, the old bunnies fuck a lot joke, very funny," I said. I nuzzled up against his chest as I looked up at the sky, watching the clouds go by. "....You know what...maybe having our future house here won't be so bad...as long as it has a sky roof for us to watch the sky, I wouldn't mind," I said.

Tweek smiled, "now you're talking," Tweek chuckled as he held my hand. He lifted our hands up, admiring the bite marks we made all those years ago. They faded a bit over the years, but we could still see them. "You think we'll be known as the first wolf and bunny couple in history?" Tweek asked.

"I don't know, I'm sure there was someone that did what we did before us, there's a lot of weirdos out there," I said.

"Yeah...but just imagine when we tell this to our kids, they'll be so shocked to think that us being together isn't normal," Tweek said.

"Tweek, who we are and what we did, we weren't normal to begin with," I said, "but I guess that's okay."

Tweek smiled before leaning in to kiss me on the lips. I stared up at him, admiring how such a ferocious looking wolf ended up being the love of my life. I kissed him back, enjoying the softness of his lips.

Do I still wish I was born as a predator? Well...to be honest with you, yeah...but not as much as before. That didn't matter though, as long as I have someone like Tweek by my side, I couldn't give a damn on what I ended up being in this life.

"...So....want to go for another round?" I asked as I sat on top of him, wiggling my tail.

"Oh Jesus, you're going to be the death of me," Tweek sighed, but does pull me in for a kiss.

Oh god, I really do love this wolf boy.

~~~~_**The End.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long everyone, school has been keeping me busy and I barely had time to write this, but I'm glad I finally finished this story. Not going to lie, I wish I could have done this one a bit better, but my brain has been going on and off with creativity ever since I came back to school, so I'm sorry if the story isn't as good as the others, but I tried.
> 
> Still, if I ever make another furry creek story, I'll do better with it...no matter how many of you guys will probably come after me for writing this. XD
> 
> So with that, I'll be updating this story again soon, but not too soon since I'm busy with school, but soon. Promise! Bye!


	7. G Is for Girl Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tweek wasn't sure how to feel about Crystal, also known as Craig. Tweek wasn't sure how to feel about her when she first met her in elementary school, she wasn't sure how to feel about her when she witnessed Craig being a complete bitch, and she definitely wasn't sure how she felt about her when Craig joined the cheerleaders and started seeing her in every volleyball game she played. However, when Craig revealed how she felt about Tweek, Tweek feels like she's going to have a panic attack.
> 
> Rated T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't remember if I ever wrote a gender bend story before, except for that one time I made only Craig a girl the first time I started writing sp fics, but not sure if that counts????
> 
> Anyways, I'm too lazy to come up with a girl name for Craig and I feel like it would be to confusing to give him/her a different name, so just know that Craig real name is Crystal, but goes by Craig because she prefers it like that. She's a weirdo...and it's a bit of an homage to my first sp fic...sorta...I don't really remember what my first fic was since I don't know where to check, but let's just say it is!
> 
> Also I want to point out that I changed the names of Craig's group since obvious reasons, so if you're confused on who's who and stuff, here's what you need to know.  
> Clyde is Claudia  
> Jimmy is Jenny  
> Token is Toke (I have no idea what his female name would be, so I just got rid of the N in his name cause...I'm lazy)  
> And that will be it. So if you're wondering what the other guys' names are in this fic, that's that. Got it? Good.
> 
> Anyways, hope you like this story!

I didn't like her. I didn't like her one bit.

She was rude, she flipped people off way too much, and her name is weird. Not her real name, the nickname that she preferred people to call her by, Craig. What kind of girl wants to be called Craig? I mean I know my name is ridiculous, but Craig? For a girl? What was she thinking!?

Ugh, it doesn't matter, I just don't like her, I don't like her one bit.

The first time I met Craig was all the way back in elementary school. We had the same class and were introducing ourselves to everyone. Craig was the one who went up before me, so as I sat, waiting to listen to them, I was completely shocked when Craig ended up flipping everyone off in class, including the teacher. Throughout elementary school, I would always see Craig sitting outside the counselor's office, an angry scowl on her face.

Middle school was the worst. Not only did Craig flipped people off, but she acted like a complete bitch to everyone. Whenever someone asked her a question, she wouldn't look up and simply flip the person off while having her headphones in her ears. Whenever she was walking, she'd push people out of the way instead of asking them nicely to move. Whenever a guy made a comment on her looks, she'd kick them in the nuts. ....Okay maybe the last one is a bit more justified, but everything else wasn't! Especially with the first one. All I wanted was to know if we had a test on Friday because I was sick a day before, and all she did was flip me off and not looked up from her phone! I never even talked to her until that day and she already hated my guts!

Ugh! I seriously do not like her!

....But as much as I didn't like Craig...I can't avoid her, not when we share the same friend group.

Turns out, Claudia is Craig's best friend since they live next door to each other and have known each other since kindergarten, and since Claudia is also my friend, and the girls actually like Craig, I'm force to hang out with her, much to my dismay.

At first, I thought maybe Craig was going through a bad mood, so I thought I'd try being friendly towards her when we all started hanging out. Any attempts I made were completely shot down. No matter what I say to her, no matter how nice I am to her, and no matter how much I try to let her join in on our conversations, she would remain silent, but not to everyone, oh no, whenever it's someone else like Claudia, Toke, or even Jenny, she's a chatterbox, but when it comes to me, she's as silent as a mouse.

What. The. Fuck!?

Throughout middle school, all I wanted to do was grab this bitch's hair and rip it out of her skull, see if she'll finally say something after that! I never did anything to her and yet she's giving me the cold shoulder! Not only that, but whenever Craig isn't around and it's just me and the girls, I always tell them about how I feel about Craig and how she treated me, but they would tell me that Craig does that to everyone she's not use to, that it's her own way of dealing with stuff like this, that she's shy!

Shy my ass, the girl literally tells complete random strangers to go fuck themselves whenever they piss her off. Saying that girl is shy is like saying I'm the queen of Scotland!

I seriously, without a doubt, do not like Craig Tucker, and I continue to have these feelings all the way to graduation and when we all entered high school.

The moment I saw Craig in the new school, I was amazed by how pretty she looked. Back in middle school, she had braces, acne covering her face, and her hair was short and messy, but now...her skin was almost clear, she no longer wears braces, and her hair is long and neat looking. Craig Tucker was very pretty...but she's still a bitch.

"Hey beautiful, how about you and me go get some tacos later?"

"No thanks, asshole," Craig said, not looking up from her phone.

"Oh come on, honey, I'll show you a great-"

"Don't call me, honey, fuck face. I'd rather lick someone's asshole than go out with a dick like you, so if you want to keep your balls in your pants, I recommend moving away before things get violent real quick," Craig said, glaring at the guy.

The guy stared at her before backing away. I heard him call her a bitch before walking away. I was shocked, and looked at Craig in astonishment.

"You're going to let him call you that!?" I asked.

Craig put down her phone to look at me, this was the first time she acknowledged me whenever we talk. "I'm use to it," Craig sighed.

"Yeah but...I just thought you'd run up to him and kick his ass," I said.

"Meh...too much effort," Craig said and resumed looking at her phone.

"...." As I continued to wait for the girls, I couldn't help but feel a bit happy that Craig was finally talking to me, even if I still don't like her. Still...I couldn't help but admire her bravery when it comes to assholes like that.

By the time clubs were promoting their club activities to everyone, I was actually interested. Toke was in the female basketball team, Jenny was going for the newspaper club, and Claudia wanted to try out cheerleading. As for me, I decided to try out volleyball since I have been told I had great agility and flexibility, as well as decent strength, so why not.

As for Craig...I wasn't sure what she wanted to do, I wasn't even sure if she wanted to join any clubs aside from the going home club. I would ask her, but in all honesty, I couldn't give a damn what she wanted to do. I decided that now that I'm in high school and I'm trying to be more independent, I'm going to ignore Craig and her weirdness, her rudeness, and over all bitchiness.

Tweek Tweak is starting her new life starting now!

I managed to get into volleyball after tryouts, I was worried I wouldn't get in since I missed hitting the ball twice, but the coach said my speed and focus on the ball were pretty good, so here I am, a volleyball player.

I'm actually having a lot of fun playing volleyball with my team, it's competitive, sure, but it's kinda nice. It feels like all the frustration and pent up stress I had in me were finally released when I hit the ball over the net. It's such a stress reliever.

Things got better when I heard we'll be having our first game in a couple of weeks. It got even more better when I heard that Claudia, who managed to get a spot in the cheer squad, was coming along with the other cheerleaders to cheer us on.

Then things went downhill when I realized that Craig wanted to join the cheerleaders.

"...You?" The leading cheerleader asked as she looked at Craig, shocked. Everyone in the room who heard were completely shocked, even Claudia and I were shocked. "You're kidding...right?"

Craig sighed, crossing her arms, "no, I'm not. I want to try out. You're still holding tryouts, right?"

"W-well yeah, but...you're...you."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Craig glared.

The head cheerleader started to panic when Craig was showing how pissed off she was getting. "Okay okay...um...well...if you really want to try out and show us what you can do, go for it, but just know that we're very picky when it comes to who gets to be in the squad and who doesn't."

"Then why are you here?" Craig said.

The head cheerleader glared at Craig before Craig walked past her and grabbed the pom poms that Claudia was holding. The judges, which consisted the coach and the head cheerleader, all sat down and waited for Craig to start. The other cheerleaders sat down and waited themselves, as for me, I continued to practice, while also looking back once in awhile.

"Alright Ms. Tucker, you may begin," the coach said.

"Woo! Go Craig!" Claudia exclaimed, giving Craig moral support.

"Shut up, Claudia," Craig sighed. Craig then looked ahead, a bored expression on her face as she waved the pom poms around a bit. At first, everyone thought that's all she was doing, causing the head cheerleader to laugh, but suddenly, Craig started counting down. "Five...four...three...two...one!"

I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

Craig started moving her body, dancing with the music that was playing, she raised her pom poms up, shouting out the stereotypical cheers. Craig even hopped around, doing flips, and even doing some of the more advanced jumps.

"Go Craig go! Go Craig go!" Claudia continued to cheer for Craig.

As for me, I stopped paying attention to practice so I could look at Craig, amazed, shocked, and completely dumbfounded to see that Craig is able to do this. Craig Tucker, the girl who lacks school spirit, is actually killing it as a cheerleader right now! What the fuck is happening!?

"Look out!" I hear someone from my team say. I soon found myself getting hit in the face by the ball, hitting the ground with a thud.

"Tweek!" Claudia exclaimed as she stopped cheering for Craig and looked over at me.

Craig stopped cheering and looked over at me. She actually looked...worried for me there.

"Ms. Tweak, are you okay?" The coach asked as she crouched down next to check up on me.

"I'm good," I said, groaning slightly.

"You need to go to the nurse dear?"

My head started spinning, maybe going to the nurse would be a good idea. I gave a small nod and Claudia actually volunteered to take me. I thanked her and we both left he gym. I noticed that Craig never once left her eyes off of me.

As Claudia and I were walking to the nurse's office, I couldn't help but wonder what Craig was doing.

"Just what is Craig thinking!? Cheerleading!? As if Craig even has any school spirit in her! I bet she only wants to join so she could make fun or even ruin the routine in every game! Oh god!" I exclaimed.

"Tweek, relax. I've known Craig since we were kids, she's not going to make fun of cheerleading, I mean if she was going to do that, she could have easily done it without joining," Claudia said.

"T-then why is she joining?" I asked.

"Not sure. Ever since everyone joined their club and I got in, Craig has been asking me a bunch of cheerleading questions, even asking to show her some moves I learned. I gotta say, seeing her asking all of these questions and junk...it's almost as if she's being motivated to do this," Claudia said.

"Motivated? By what?"

"That...I'm not really sure...maybe it's to impress a cute boy," Claudia smiled.

"B-boy? What boy? If you haven't noticed, everyone in the gymnasium were girls," I said.

"Yeah...but you do realize that we cheerleaders also go to other sporting events too, right? I'm sure there's a guy she's really into and wants to impress," Claudia said.

"...." A guy. Was Craig doing all of this because she's interested in a guy? The thought was so weird, especially when Craig has turned down so many guys already, most of which were very good looking and popular, so what kind of guy caught Craig's attention?

"...Yikes...your face is swelling up a bit. That ball must have hit you really hard, Tweek," Claudia said.

I didn't even realized just how swollen my face was until Claudia pointed it out.

I didn't think much about Craig's reason for joining the cheerleaders after that, even when I heard that Craig actually got in, I didn't pay too much attention to it. I was too focus on the game that was coming up.

After a couple of days of practicing and working hard, the game finally came. Families, staff, and friends all came to watch the game. I was nervous, but after working hard for the past couple of days, I wasn't going to let my nerves get the best of me.

The game was brutal, and the crowd either cheered for our team or the other. I can hear the cheerleaders cheering for us and getting the crowd to join in. I could barely hear myself think from all the screams, but at the same time, I was motivated.

With the timer counting down and our team just one point away from winning, the moment I saw the ball, I quickly ran towards it and managed to hit it. The ball flew over the net, and the other team missed hitting it. It was over, we won!

"Yes!" I exclaimed.

My team started cheering, along with the crowd. We all started hugging, glad that the game was finally over. We walked over toward the other team, telling them it was a good game and that they did really well, showing sportsmanship.

As everyone was celebrating, I noticed that Craig had a smile on her face, something I was surprised to see. When I shook my head to see if I was seeing correctly, the smile disappeared when I looked back.

Craig suddenly walked over toward me, her face was still blank. "Meet me outside," Craig said.

My heart froze. Oh god, she was going to beat me up, wasn't she? But why? What did I do? I just played the game and stuff.

Craig doesn't say anything after that and proceeded to leave. Feeling nervous, I looked around close behind, hearing my own heart pounding against my chest. What was she going to do? What did I do? Why did she want to meet me outside? Was she going to kill me? Was she going to dump my body in a dumpster!? Oh god!

We were outside where the dumpsters were. The cold air hitting my face, I started to shiver, not just from the cold but also from what Craig was going to tell me. I gulped as Craig turned around to look at me.

"S-so...w-what do you want?" I asked, feeling nervous.

"...." Craig doesn't say anything, she just looked down, her bangs covering her eyes.

I stared at her for a bit before I got pissed. Now what!? Why is she like this with me!? Does she have a problem with me or something!? Why did she invite me out here if she's not going to say anything!?

As Craig continued to stand there, not saying shit, I decided I had enough of this. "I really don't get you, like at all!" I exclaimed. Craig looked up at me, surprised at my sudden outburst, but I don't give a shit anymore! "Seriously! What did I ever do to you!? Why do you hate me so much!?"

Craig looked at me, surprised, "I-I don't hate you."

I was surprised. "T-then why do you never talk to me when I talk to you? Why do you always flip me off whenever I talk to you? A-and why did you call me out here!?" I exclaimed. I was cold, tired, and a bit hungry, but I cant do anything about it until I know what Craig's deal is.

"...I like you."

I froze. I went perfectly still as I stared at the ground, my eyes widening. Did...did I hear that correctly? Did she just...did she really just say...

"U-um...m-mind saying that again, cause just now, it sounded like you said-" I was going to believe that I misheard her and she meant something else, but when I looked up to see her blushing face, I knew I didn't misheard her. "O-oh..."

Craig's face was completely red, she was biting the bottom of her lip, as she stared at the ground, her hands fidgeting with the hem of her skirt.

I suddenly thought back to when Claudia said that the possible reason Craig joined the cheerleaders was because she wanted to impress someone, but seeing as Craig was standing here, confessing that she liked me, I now know that she wasn't trying to impress a boy.

"C-Craig..."

Craig closed her eyes and interrupted me, "Fuck! This is too embarrassing! I really thought of telling you after the game, but now that I did it, I'm too embarrassed! S-so just forget I said anything and d-don't say shit about this! Got it!?" Craig exclaimed.

"B-but...d-don't you want to know my answer?" I asked, not sure why I said that.

Craig blushed even more before turning around, "Y-you don't have to answer! I just...want you to know, that's all! Anyways...j-just forget about it and I'll see you later," Craig said before running back inside.

I watched her as she left, I stood there for a bit until the cold became unbearable. I soon headed back inside, joined my family, had a celebratory dinner, then headed home. However, the moment I set foot into my room and laid on my bed, my face went completely red as I thought back of what had happened with Craig over and over.

I didn't get any sleep that night.

* * *

Craig Tucker...also known as Crystal Tucker. She has a habit of flipping people off, no matter what her mood is. She's doesn't speak much, but when she does, you kinda wish she didn't. She's a bitch who speaks her mind and doesn't give a damn about what people say about her.

Craig Tucker...she has a fucking crush on me.

"Ms. Tweak, pay attention!" 

I quickly looked up to see coach staring at me, "s-sorry," I said.

The coach sighed then continued on with talking to the team. "Now we may have won the game last week, but that doesn't mean you can all start goofing around and not practice. We still got plenty of games in the future, so you all better keep practicing, got it?"

"Yes coach!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Alright ladies, get to work!"

Everyone got up and started practicing, however, my mind was too occupied, thinking about Craig and everything.

I don't even know why i'm even stressing out, I mean, Craig technically took it back, and she said I didn't have to say or do anything! I can even pretend she never said it and we can go back to our normal lives!

"Tucker! Move your hips more!"

I almost tripped when I heard Craig's last name. I looked over and saw that the cheerleaders were practicing themselves, probably since the football game is coming up very soon. However, when I looked at Craig, she seemed very distracted.

"Come on, shake your hips as if you're trying to please a man!"

"That is a fucking weird analogy, Bridgette," Craig sighed.

"Who fucking cares, either you start moving that booty of yours or you're off the squad, your choice," Bridgette, the head cheerleader, threatened.

"...Okay," Craig suddenly dropped her pom poms and walked past her. She noticed me, and her face went bright red before quickly walking through the doors.

"...W-wait! I didn't mean it! We need you! You're the only one I can actually count on! Wait!" Bridgette shouted before chasing after Craig.

I let out a sigh, she's still a bitch in the end. Hell, even if she does like me, I'm pretty sure I don't like her.

Still...I would wish Craig stopped avoiding me. Ever since she told me her feelings, she's been avoiding me all day. Whenever we hang out with the girls, she'd make up an excuse and leaves. Whenever I try to talk to her in class, she gets up and leaves, and whenever we walk towards each other in the hallways, she would quickly walk past me and avoid making eye contact with me.

I feel her physically avoiding me is much worse than her not talking to me.

Once class was over, I decided to go look for Craig. I might as well turn her down easy, tell her that I'm flattered, but I would rather have us being friends, and who knows, she might finally start talking to me.

As I was walking down the hallway, looking for Craig, I suddenly hear two boys talking by their lockers.

"You see the boobs on Crystal?"

"Who?"

"You know, Crystal, the one who wears a chullo hat, long black hair, flips people off, that girl?"

"Oh...you mean Craig?"

"Ugh, it's weird calling her that."

"Well dude, she's weird in general, even if she does have a nice figure."

"Yeah, I bet if she wasn't such a bitch, she'd be great to have fun with."

I froze. I stared at the two boys, feeling my anger building up. Before I knew it, I lunged at the one talking about Craig and started beating the shit out of him.

"Don't you dare talk about her like that!" I screamed as I kept punching and tried scratching at the asshole's eyes.

"What the fuck! Get her off! Get her off!"

"Shit!" His friend tried to pry me off of him, but I kept a strong hold on the asshole as I continued to scratch his face.

"Tweek? Tweak!" I hear Craig running towards me as she grabbed me. "What the fuck!? Stop!" Craig exclaimed as she held me back.

"Not until that asshole apologizes!" I exclaimed.

"For what!?"

"For what you said about Craig, you fucking bastard!" I screamed, ready to scratch the asshole's face off.

Eventually, a teacher came by and heard all the commotion. The teacher took us all to the counselor's office immediately, and I knew we would be getting into trouble. However, using my acting skills, I started crying, telling the counselor how the boys were being sexist pigs and were trying to take advantage of us. The counselor believed me and let Craig and I go free, while the two boys get suspension.

"I hope they get what they deserve," I muttered as I angrily left the counselor's office.

"...Why'd you do that?" Craig suddenly asked.

I stopped and turned toward her. "They were saying shit about you! I couldn't just stand there and let them do that!"

"...But why? I mean...it's not like we're close or anything...right?"

I froze. She does have a point, no matter how friendly I was with Craig, me and her technically not friends. "...Well...still...they shouldn't be saying that kind of stuff about you...even if you do tend to be bitchy," I said.

Craig rolled her eyes, "I know I can be a bit bitchy towards people, but that's just who I am, and if people don't like it, they can go fuck themselves cause I'm not changing myself one bit," Craig said.

"....." I looked down, feeling a bit amazed, "you sure are brave, Craig. I'm not sure if I could ever be as brave as you," I said.

Craig looked at me, "you serious? You literally attacked that dude for me, how does that not say you're brave. If anything, you're braver than I will ever be," Craig said.

I looked up at her, blushing a bit. "Thanks...Craig," I said. I never thought there'd be a day where I would be thanking her.

"It's one of the reasons why I like you," Craig muttered quietly, but I was still able to hear her. I suddenly remembered the confession and felt my cheeks getting pink.

"Craig...about that night-"

"I thought I said to not bring it up," Craig blushed.

"I-I know, but...I really don't want to leave things as it is. Craig stared at me, but doesn't seem to be running away, she was going to let me continue. "...Look, thank you for showing your interest towards me, but I'm not really ready to date anyone right now," I said.

"...I see," Craig looked down, actually looking sad.

I stared at her, amazed that she could make any expression besides getting angry, being embarrassed, or simply having a blank look on her face. I took a deep breath and continued, "but...if you want...we can be friends...and...h-hang out?" I suggested.

Craig looked at me, looking surprised, "you still want to be friends with me?"

"O-of course," I smiled, "look...I know you can be hard for me to handle at times, especially with your attitude and stuff...but in the end, I still want to be friends with you," I said.

"...." Craig looked at me before smiling, "I...I wouldn't mind that."

I smiled, "great." We started leaving together now that we got that over with. "By the way, you still going to cheerleading practice?" I asked.

"Pff, why should I when I only joined so I could watch you practice," Craig said, her cheeks were red when she said that.

I giggled, "that's your reason for joining, so you could watch me? Wow, you must like me a lot," I said.

"...W-wasn't is obvious?" Craig pouted.

When I looked at her, I started to blush at the cute expression Craig was making. I looked down as we continued to walk in silence. 

Not going to lie, but Craig looks really cute when she smiles and blushes like that.

* * *

Since that day, Craig and I got closer. She would finally start talking to me, she stopped flipping me off...more or less, and we actually became good friends.

Hell, I even managed to convince Craig to continue cheerleading and in the end, Craig admitted that she kinda like it, even if she still lacks school spirit, her response would be that she looks good in the outfit.

"Egotistic much?" I chuckled as I was changing into my gym clothes.

"You're just jealous that I look great in this skirt," Craig said, shaking her hips to taunt me.

I rolled my eyes and looked away, but that didn't stop the pounding in my chest or how red my face gotten.

Okay okay, I'll admit, the more I hang out with Craig, the more I see her good parts. Like how Craig is actually a dork who loves space, guinea pigs, and anime, one of her favorites being this show called Red Racer. Craig can also be surprisingly sweet in her own weird way. One time when I kept coughing all day because of how dry my throat was, Craig came in and dropped a cough drop on my head.

"Here, it's starting to get annoying," Craig said as she walked away.

I watched her before smiling and placing the cough drop in my mouth.

Though Craig can be blunt and she can say the meanest things, she's actually sweet.

"Come on, Tucker, bend those knees!"

"I'm already bending them," Craig sighed.

"Well bend them some more! If we're going to do this pyramid, then I can't have you wobbling!"

"...Or, instead of me being at the bottom here, why don't I be the one on top of the pyramid?"

"W-what!? That's where I'm suppose to be!"

"Who says?" Craig said as she stood up and glared at the head cheerleader. Considering Craig was a few inches taller than her, she was very threatening looking.

"...U-uh...okay girls, change in positions! Ha ha...Craig here will be on top so..don't...drop her."

"That's what I thought," Craig smirked.

I shook my head as I stared at her, she's still bossy and a bitch as ever, but I couldn't help but smile.

"Go South Park high! Go Cows!" The cheerleaders exclaimed as they formed the pyramid.

Looking up, seeing Craig smiling and actually cheering, she looks good...and she does look good in that skirt too.

"...Hey...Tweek, you okay? Your face is red...and why are you smiling so much?"

I got out of my daze and touched my cheeks, they were incredibly warm, but I'm pretty sure I wasn't sick. "Oh uh...just tired I guess, um...let's just go back to practicing, okay?" I said.

"Alright..."

We headed back to practice and I made sure to serve the ball this time, however, when I hear Craig cheering at the top of her lungs, I couldn't help but look over and see. She looked like she was having a lot of fun, even if originally she only joined to watched me. Craig looked to be having a lot of fun, I couldn't help but be happy for her.

I felt my heart beating in my chest as I continued to look on. I couldn't help but realized just how beautiful she was. From her long black hair, to her slightly dark skin, to the smoothness of her legs, and I can't forget the smile on her face. She really was...beautiful...and my heart won't stop reminding me that.

"Look out!"

"Huh?" I turned my head, remembering I was still playing, and before I knew it, the ball hits me straight in the side of my head, causing me to stumble back and fall. "Ah!" I screamed in pain when I fell on my arm in a weird way.

"Tweek!" I hear Craig screaming before she started running toward me.

"Everyone, give her some room!" The coach exclaimed as she crouched down to help me. "Are you hurt anywhere?"

"A-ah...my arm..." I hissed in pain. I rolled to my back and looked at my arm, I paled when I noticed it wasn't bending the right way.

"Uh...I may not be a doctor...but I'm pretty sure arms aren't suppose to bend like that," Claudia said.

"Shut up," Craig said as she punched her in the arm. "Let's get you to the nurse's office," Craig said.

"I'll take her, you girls just keep practicing, especially the cheerleaders since we have that football game on Saturday."

"Who cares about that?" Craig frowned.

"Watch it Tucker, or else you're off the squad."

"Craig...I'll be fine, just keep practicing...and if it'll make you feel better, you can always cheer for me for a speedy recovery," I smiled.

"...." Craig doesn't say anything, she suddenly wrapped her arms around me and gave me a hug. I felt my heart racing as my face went completely red. "Get better, okay? Otherwise me being here isn't going to be fun anymore."

"...Don't worry," I smiled, patting her back.

The coach helped me get to the nurse's office while everyone else went back to practicing. As I looked back, I saw Craig was still looking at me with a worried look on her face. Once we left the gymnasium, my heart was beating like crazy the entire time.

* * *

My arm is broken.

The doctor said it wasn't too bad, and over time, it'll heal. For now, he recommended that I don't do anything physical for the next couple of weeks.

That's what I told the team and to my friends. They all understood and wished me well. Craig was one of them that was glad nothing too bad happened to me.

"So how long do you have to wear that cast?" Craig asked.

"The doctor said it will take about three weeks or so," I said.

"Hm....you need help carrying your books or stuff?" Craig asked.

I laughed, "it's not that bad, it's actually just a bit of a fracture, nothing I can't handle, so you don't have to carry my stuff," I said.

"Alright...but if you do need someone to help carry your books, I'm always here," Craig smiled.

I laughed. We were sitting on the bleachers after school. We were waiting for Claudia to finish so we could go out and get something to eat with the girls. While we were waiting, we suddenly hear someone calling for Craig.

"Craig!" We turned our heads and saw it was a guy who was on the football teams.

"Wonder what he wants," Craig said.

"Probably to tell his undying love for you," I teased.

"Oh shut up, as if I would date guys," Craig rolled her eyes.

"Oh my god, you're such a lesbian," I giggled.

Craig smirked before sticking her tongue out at me. I really like this Craig, the one who's more open with me. She's much more easier to read and feel comfortable with. "Well I better get down there and see what he wants," Craig said.

"Well tell your future husband that he better invite me to your wedding," I teased.

"Shut up," Craig punched me in the arm before walking down the steps and heading towards the football player.

I was watching people running on the track while also looking back at Craig and the guy, however, when I did look back at them the fifth time, I noticed something was off. The guy's face was all red as he kept talking to Craig, but what was even weirder was how Craig was slightly blushing herself as well.

What the fuck?

The two finished talking and instead of Craig flipping the guy off, she waved goodbye to him before coming back up the bleachers. Craig soon sat back down next to me, not saying a word, her cheeks were still a bit red.

"....So....how'd it go?" I asked.

"Hm?" Craig turned her head, as if remembering I was there. "Oh uh...okay...I guess," Craig said.

"...What...um...what did he say?" I asked, feeling nervous all of a sudden.

"Oh, said how like...I look good at cheering and stuff...and said he was looking forward to seeing me at the game tomorrow," I said.

"Oh...um...okay," I forced a smile on my face, the uneasiness in the pit of my stomach didn't go away, "...anything else...he said?"

Craig shook her head, "no...not really," Craig said, not looking at me.

"...You sure? You did took awhile...so I just...assumed there's more," I said.

"Well...there isn't, so please drop it," Craig said, frowning. Oh great, now she's getting upset, but you know what? I don't care! I feel like she's hiding something from me.

"Well I just want to know if...I don't know...he was asking you out or something?"

"What? Why would he ask me out?" Craig turned her head.

"I mean...the way you two were all red in the face...I just assumed...and you didn't do your signature flipping someone off routine," I said.

Craig scoffed, "so what if I didn't flip someone off? I can have days when I don't feel like flipping people off you know?"

"I know...I just..don't think you're capable of doing stuff like that," I said.

Craig froze, "so...you just see me as some sort of bitch that likes flipping people off all the time?"

"No, I see you more as a bitch who never talks to her friends and be honest with them!"

"Honest!? I've been honest with you this entire time!"

"Well you're not being very honest here, Craig...or should I say Crystal?"

Craig blushed, "don't call me that, you know I hate that name!"

"Who fucking cares, that's your real name!? Why do you even want to be called Craig so much!? It's...it's weird!"

"What the fuck is wrong with you!?" Craig exclaimed.

"Well what the fuck is wrong with you!?" I shouted back, "blushing, talking to guys normally, and...and making me feel weird!"

"What?" Craig stared at me.

I blushed after realizing what I said, "f-forget it!" I grabbed my backpack and started leaving.

"Where you going!?"

"Home! I don't feel like going out anymore!" I exclaimed as I kept walking.

"Okay, I'm done with practice, sorry for keeping you guys-" Claudia ran towards us, but I just walked past her as I kept leaving. "Tweek? where you going!?"

I didn't say anything to either her or to Craig, I just kept walking. I feel like crying for some reason.

When I got back home, I got into my bed, and laid flat on my stomach. I placed my face on my pillow as I let out a scream, something I've been holding back the entire walk here. My screams were muffled by my pillow, but I kept screaming and kicking my feet.

What the hell was wrong with me?

I turned over and stared up at my ceiling. I started sniffling, but I wasn't crying yet. I think I just ruined my friendship with Craig...didn't I?

"Fuck!" I shouted as I turned over to my side and stared at my messy floor.

Why couldn't Craig have told me what was going on? She always tells me everything! She was always honest with me...so why wasn't she honest with me this time?

What exactly did that guy say to her? Why were they blushing? Why didn't Craig do her usual routine when dealing guys like that? Why was I feeling like this? Why do I feel sick?

All these questions filled my head, none of which I knew the answers to. However, I suddenly thought of one answer that could be possible.

"....Does she like him?" I muttered.

That wasn't possible...right? I mean...Craig is gay...right? Or was she bisexual? Ugh!

I went back to laying on my back, feeling uncomfortable. So what if she suddenly starts liking him? It's not my problem...right? I mean...Craig and I are just friends. So what if she moves on from me? I mean....it's not like...I wanted to...date...her...

My eyes widened when I realized why I was acting weird. When I realized why my heart was racing, why I like being with Craig, why I think she's pretty and cute, why I hate the idea of someone else being with her!

I like Craig Tucker.

"...Gah!" I screamed.

* * *

It was Saturday, and the football game was happening tonight, but I didn't feel like going. Not after yesterday with Craig.

My parents and friends all tried convincing me to come to the game and support our team, but I wasn't feeling up to it. I don't know if I had the strength to see Craig.

So once it got dark outside and the game would be starting in an hour, I just laid in my bed, staring at nothing and only feeling sorry for myself.

"...." I really wanted to see Craig.

I suddenly hear my phone ringing, but ignored it. I thought it was possibly one of the girls trying to convince me to come last minute, but I just didn't have the heart to reply. My phone kept ringing for the next couple of minutes, but I refused to answer. Finally, getting annoyed by the ringing, I picked up my phone and was about to mute it, but froze when I got a text message.

It was from Craig.

_Look. I'm not asking for an apology and I'm definitely not apologizing myself, but...can we at least agree that we both went too far the other day?_

I stared at the message, feeling my heart throbbing. I soon got another message from Craig.

_I know you're not coming to the game tonight because of me...right? I don't blame you if you don't want to show up...or if you don't want to be my friend anymore._

No...that's not it....that's definitely not it. I felt my hands shaking, but I got another message.

_I'm not going to convince you to show up...but I feel like I should be honest. The reason I didn't say what me and that guy talked about was because he told me he liked you._

My eyes widened.

_I was...shocked and confused...and even a bit jealous. I wanted to tell him to fuck off and say that you're not interested, but then I realized I had no right to say that. It's up to you if you want to date a jock like him or whoever...even if...I may still like you._

I felt tears falling from my eyes as I read the message.

_I'm sorry...but...I don't think we can be friends anymore...not when...I still really really like you. So if I don't see you at the game...then I know that you don't want to be friends with me...and that'll be it. We'll just see each other in the hallways, but never talking to each other. We'll go back to how things were, if that's what you prefer._

No...I don't want that. I never want to go back to those days...

_If you do show...well...I'm not sure. If you want to be with that jock...then I'll give up on you. I won't hold you back...I won't get involved, I'll just stand by the sides and cheer for you...even if...it'll hurt...but as a job of a cheerleader, I gotta support the people I like...and I definitely like you. God...that sounded corny....but...I do hope you're reading these messages._

"...."

_Bye._

"....." I stared at the messages, rereading them over and over. I could only focus on the fact that Craig said she still likes me. After all this time, she still likes me. "C-Craig..."

What the fuck am I doing!?

I quickly got up and changed my clothes. I then put on my jacket and left the house. I grabbed my bike and started biking all the way to school. I think this is the first time I've ever ridden my bike this fast, but that didn't matter.

I wanted to see Craig.

Once I reached the school and ran towards the field where the game is being held, I looked around until I spotted Craig with the other cheerleaders.

"Tweek! You showed," Toke noticed me and walked down the bleachers to meet with me, along with Jenny.

"W-w-we thought y-you weren't f-f-feeeeeling w-well," Jenny said.

"That doesn't matter," I said as I ran towards where the cheerleaders were.

"Hey! Stop! You can't come over here!" I hear one of the coaches shouting, but I didn't listen and kept running towards where Craig is.

"Craig!" I exclaimed.

Craig was doing the pyramid and was standing at the very top. She looked down, surprised to see me. "Tweek, what are you doing!?" Craig said, looking between me and the crowd.

"Um excuse me, we're kinda busy here, isn't that right everyone!?" Bridgette exclaimed. The crowd cheered.

"I don't fucking care, I need to talk to Craig," I said.

"Well can't you do that later? Cause we're busy, so why don't you fuck off already?" Bridgette said.

"If you don't let me talk to Craig, I'm going to kick you in the face!" I shouted. The crowd oohed at me.

"...Fine...you two can talk, but we're not moving from our spot. You have ten minutes." The other girls started groaning, but don't say anything and just kept holding the pyramid.

"...What do you want?"

"...I got your messages," I said.

"Oh," Craig looked down, "so you're here to tell me you don't want to be friends anymore or something? Tell that jock that you'd rather be with him than me?"

"That's not it!" I shouted. "Craig....you're a complete bitch. You're mean, you flip people off way too often, and frankly...I wish someone could punch you in the boob!" I said.

"...My...what? Why the boob?"

"I don't know, I'm not use to this okay, so shut up!" I blushed, "Craig...frankly...you're a terrible person...but that doesn't mean you're all bad. I use to think that I would never like you because of how you treated people, but seeing up close on what you're really doing...I realized...you're just doing something nice in your own aggressive way!"

"Eight minutes!" Bridgette said.

"I got it, now shut up before I punch you in your pretty little face!" I shouted. I continued, "and Craig...I really...really like being your friend...and I don't want us to go back to how things were before...before we started hanging out...before you confessed to me. I want us to be together," I said.

"....As friends?" Craig blushed.

I shook my head. "Craig...I really...really like....you," I said, blushing.

Craig stared at me, her face went completely red. "You like me?"

"I do," I smiled.

The crowd awed at us, but it didn't matter. Right now...it felt like it was just me and Craig.

"Okay...you guys done now cause my back is aching from being in this position for this long," Bridgette said.

"Bridgette, I swear to god, if you don't shut the fuck up, I'm going to pull those extensions in your hair!" Bridgette's eyes widened, "yeah, I knew. Everyone does! Even coach!"

"...It's kinda obvious, dear," the coach said.

Craig laughed, "Tweek, let's continue this after the game, okay?" Craig smiled.

"O-okay," I smiled. "I'll be cheering for you," I smiled.

"Um...you're not suppose to be cheering for the cheerleaders," Craig said.

"I know," I smiled as I took a step back and then walked back towards our friends.

I hear Craig calling me cute before I left. I smiled.

We watched the game together, me and my friends, cheering for our team to win, but frankly, I didn't care about our team or the other team, I didn't care about the game. I just kept my eyes on the cute cheerleader in front of me.

The game soon ended, our team won. Everyone was cheering, including me. I smiled as I headed down the bleachers to meet up with Craig, but I suddenly spotted the jock that talked to Craig yesterday, he looked over at me with a huge grin on his face. I let out a sigh as I kept walking.

"Hey...you saw me over there? Throwing the ball and stuff?"

"...." I stared at him then stared at Craig, who was waiting for me. "Sorry, but I'm gay," I patted the guy on the shoulder before walking past him. Not caring that he looked shocked as I left.

"Wow...that was kinda bitchy to tell him that," Craig crossed her arms, smiling.

I stepped closer, "who fucking cares?" I smiled as I leaned forward to kiss her on the lips.

* * *

My arm healed up after a few weeks, and I was able to get rid of that itchy cast once and for all. Everyone was glad that I was better now, but since I still needed a couple more days to let my arm rest for a bit, I still couldn't practice with the team, but I do show up after school for practice, not to watch my team, but to watch the cheerleaders.

"Go Cows go! Go Cows go!" The cheerleaders exclaimed.

I clapped my hands for them, along with Toke and Jenny, who finished their club activities early and we're now waiting for Craig and Claudia to finish.

Once the cheer practice was done, both Craig and Claudia came over.

"My arms hurt," Claudia whined.

"Why exactly? All you did was dance and waved your pom poms them around," Craig sighed.

"That's tiring work too you know...waving your pom poms around," Claudia pouted.

"Well now that you guys are done, can we go now? I'm getting hungry," Toke said.

"Y-yeah, I s-s-staaaaaarrrrrrvvvvvving," Jenny said.

"Yeah, just let us change and we'll go," Craig said.

"Alright, we'll meet you outside," Toke said. Both she and Jenny got up and left. Claudia started heading toward the changing room, leaving me and Craig behind.

"So...you looking forward to going to Denver for an entire weekend?" I asked, grabbing Craig's hand.

"Not really," Craig sighed, "I'm going to miss you."

"If traveling expenses weren't so high and my parents were so busy, I'd definitely come to see you," I smiled.

"And not for the boy's basketball team?" Craig snorted.

"Tch...boys are so underrated," I leaned forward to kiss her on the lips. Craig hugged me as she kissed me back.

We suddenly hear everyone in the gym cheering for us, but our moment was ruined when coach told us to knock it off and save it when we were outside.

We pulled away, grinning at each other. I grabbed Craig's hand and we started to leave the gymnasium together.

At first...I really didn't like her. I thought she was bossy, pushy, mean, and somewhat of a bitch. Then...I grew to admire her. She was brave, she didn't care what people say about her, and she definitely knows how to hold on her own. Now...I love her. She's beautiful, cute when she smiles at me, and is the sweetest person I've ever known.

I love Crystal Tucker, also known as Craig, and I hope to spend the rest of high school and more with her for the rest of my life.

**_The End._ **


	8. H Is for Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig was always there to help Tweek, whenever Tweek has a panic attack, whenever Tweek is being clumsy and almost falls, whenever Tweek forgets his homework, or even when Tweek gets a nightmare and Craig would be there to sleep next to him.
> 
> In a way, Craig is like a hero, but for Tweek, he sometimes wish he could pay back Craig and be a hero himself for the boy he loves.
> 
> Rated T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so...I actually two possible stories for H. One involving heatwave and of course the hero route. I ended up with the hero one since I had a random idea to have Craig always saving Tweek, and Tweek is kinda getting tired of it and wants to be the one doing the saving, but you know. 
> 
> So with that, hope you like this story!

Craig and I have been friends for many years now, then we became boyfriends when we reached high school, but through all that time, there's been one thing that Craig would always do for me.

"Shit! I forgot my homework!" I started looking around my messenger bag to see if I can find it, but to no avail.

"...Here," Craig sighed as he took out his own homework, "copy it quick before the teacher gets here."

"Nnng...I-I can't copy you, Craig!"

"I'm letting you copy me, Tweek, now just do it before the teacher gets here, otherwise you're going to get into trouble," Craig said.

I looked between him and his paper, I knew if I don't hand in my homework today, the teacher was going to give me detention. "T-thank you!" I exclaimed as I grabbed his paper and quickly copied the questions and answers. I managed to finish a minute before the teacher arrived. I sighed in relief, knowing that I won't get scolded. I turned back towards Craig and thanked him. "Thanks."

"You don't have to thank me all the time, Tweek, what are boyfriends for?" Craig said. That caused me to blush.

It's weird, Craig and I have been dating for a year now, but we've known each other since elementary school. I've had feelings for Craig since middle school, and it seemed he was the same. He was the one who confessed to me during our middle school graduation, and I immediately accepted his confession. We've been going steady since.

However, even before we started going out or before we realized our feelings for each other, Craig was always there...being my hero.

Whether I was having trouble sleeping during nights I slept over at his house or vice versa, he would wake up, get me a glass of warm milk, sit next to me in my bed, and rubbed my back until I finally went to sleep. There was even a time when Craig would stop everything he was doing and help me get my pills for my panic attacks, he would even run all the way to my house if I happened to forget to bring them with me. Of course, he doesn't do that anymore and we usually go to the back of the room, crouching in the corner, him rubbing my back, and telling me everything was going to be alright in a soft and gentle voice.

Craig was very patient.

There are even times when Craig would save me from embarrassing moments. Whenever I'm working and Craig was waiting for me to finish up so we could hang out, I was always very clumsy at my job. I kept having to make drinks over and over again because I kept spilling them. However, when it came to serving customers and I accidentally trip myself, Craig would come in and catch me before I hit the ground. Later, Craig has started helping me with work to make things faster, he was like an unpaid worker.

Craig....he really is like my own personal hero....

I fucking hate it.

"W-w-wait...you h-hate it when C-Craig s-saves you?" Jimmy asked.

"I mean...I don't fully hate it...I just hate that he's always saving me and being my hero! It makes me feel like I'm not doing much for him while he's always rescuing me from life threatening situations in my life! Gah! I feel like I don't deserve him!" I exclaimed.

Token, Jimmy, Clyde, and I were currently sitting at the lunch table together, waiting for Craig. It seemed Craig got himself into trouble and was being held back in one of his classes for awhile. Plenty of time for me to complain my problems to the guys.

"I still don't see what's so bad about it, I mean, Craig wants to protect you and help you out, so what if he's always helping you out?" Clyde asked, taking a sip of his soda.

"It's not just that. As much as I love Craig and I love that he's always there for me...I feel like he's helping me out way too much! It makes me think I owe him for all the times he saved me!" My eyes widened, "y-you don't think he's planning on making me do something...s-something weird...right!?"

"Dude, this is Craig we're talking about. The most he could make you do is clean up Stripe's cage over the weekend," Token sighed.

"But since you're you, he'll probably ask you to watch a Red Racer marathon with him," Clyde said.

"I guess you have a point," I sighed as I placed my head on the table, "still....as much as I'm thankful for Craig...I kinda wish I could be the one doing the saving, you know? Be Craig's hero for once," I said.

"...W-well w-why don't you?" Jimmy asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I-I-I'm just suggesting...i-if something were to happen to C-Craig, you would step in and s-save Craig, s-simple," Jimmy said.

"How's that simple!? How am I suppose to know if something were to happen to Craig? It's not like I'm with him all the time," I said.

"Well...you could stick around him all day and see if something comes up. Who knows, you might save Craig from getting a paint bucket over his head, or maybe save him from a rabid dog!" Clyde said.

"Or...you could just not do anything and wait to see if something happens cause the likelihood of any of that happening is very slim," Token sighed.

"...N-not if w-we p-plan it," Jimmy said.

"W-what do you mean?" I asked.

"J-just saying...i-if you r-really w-want to s-s-save C-Craig for o-once...t-then maybe planning some o-of the stuff that'll h-happen to C-Craig might g-get this m-moving?"

"Wait...are you suggesting that we plan for stuff to happen to Craig so I could save him!?" I exclaimed.

"Jimmy, that's stupid," Token said, "what would happen if Craig got hurt during the process?"

"Well duh, Tweek will be there to save him," Clyde said, "and it's not like we're going to do anything that life threatening, right?"

"E-exactly. I-it'll be all m-minor s-stuff, b-but enough that T-Tweek and C-Craig won't g-get hurt," Jimmy said.

"Guys, don't you think this is a lot of effort just so Tweek can save Craig once?" Token asked.

"....Let's do it," I said.

"What?" Token turned his head towards me, "Tweek, you're not serious, are you!? You're not even really saving Craig from anything!"

"I know...I know that...but maybe...maybe if I do this...I won't feel like I owe Craig so much...and maybe...maybe Craig and I will finally feel like equals," I said.

"That's the spirit, Tweek," Clyde said.

"A-and w-we'll be here to help you," Jimmy said.

"Come on guys, this is crazy!" Token exclaimed.

"Come on, Toke. Get that stick out of your ass and help poor Tweek here become a hero for his boyfriend," Clyde said.

"He's not even going to be a real hero!"

"Please Token, I really want to make it up to Craig, please?" I begged.

Token stared at me for a few seconds before sighing, "fine...fine! But don't blame me if things end up failing," Token said.

We all placed our hands in the middle and lifted them up, cheering.

"Alright boys, let's start planning," I said.

We all started planning out different scenarios we could do. By the time Craig finally showed up, we kept our little plan a secret from him.

* * *

It was Saturday and Craig and I were going out for a date. We decided to head to the park to feed the squirrels, something we both enjoy doing when we want our dates to be relaxing and doesn't require that much planning.

As we were walking in town to buy some nuts for the squirrels, I would check my phone often to see if the guys were ready. Clyde said they got the paint buckets all ready for dumping. I just got to get Craig in position.

"Hey, why are you looking at your phone so often?" Craig asked.

I nearly dropped my phone when Craig asked before I quickly stuffed it back into my pocket, "just checking the weather, I heard it was going to rain later today and just wanted to make sure we don't get rained on during our date," I said.

"Oh...then...do you wanna just head back and try again another time?" Craig asked.

"No!" I panicked, I cleared my throat, "I mean...no...course not...it's just feeding squirrels, that's all, and we're almost there, so let's just buy the nuts and go to the park, okay?"

"Alright, but please don't use your phone so often, it's annoying," Craig sighed.

I chuckled before rolling my eyes, "says the guy who loves reading gossip on his phone," I said.

Craig blushed, "they have a lot of interesting stuff to say, don't judge me. Besides, at least I'm not using my phone at all today so I could spend more time with you."

I blushed, "aw...Craig," I grabbed his hand and placed my phone down. "Come on, let's just go get those nuts."

We smiled and kept walking until we reached the store. I was so happy to be with Craig that I almost forgot about where Craig was suppose to stand. So when Clyde noticed us and pushed the paint can down, letting the paint spill out, I panicked when I realized Craig stepped out of the spot he was suppose to be standing in and now I was on it.

"Oh shit!"

"Tweek!" Craig grabbed my hand and pulled me into his arms as the paint splattered all over the sidewalk. "Jesus, that was close. Where did that paint come from?" Craig asked as he looked up. Clyde was already hiding and making sure to not be seen by Craig.

"I-I wouldn't know," I said as I looked at the paint. I suddenly realized that I was in Craig's arms and started to blush. "U-um...y-you can let me go now," I said.

Craig looked down and started blushing himself. He let me go and turned his head in embarrassment. "S-sorry..."

"It's fine...thanks for saving me...again," I chuckled, but really I wanted to cry. Damn it, I guess we're going with plan B.

"Seriously though...where did that paint come from? It's weird...right?"

"Yeah yeah totally weird, now let's go inside," I said as I pushed Craig inside the store.

Okay, so here's plan B. Jimmy and Token are going to have a trained bird with them and release it to fly towards Craig, Craig will think one of the birds in their cages somehow escaped and will start to panic, but then I'll step in, push Craig out of the way, and save him. Easy!

"I'll go get the nuts," Craig said.

"Okay, take your time," I smiled as I stood near the cash register. I looked over and saw Jimmy and Token behind the dog food bags. I signaled them to release the bird and they both nodded. I watched as Token took the bird out and started instructing it to aim for Craig. The bird started moving. "Craig! Watch out!" I exclaimed.

"Huh?" Craig turned his head and saw the bird aiming for him.

I was about to run towards him, but I accidentally tripped on a rubber dog bone, and fell to the ground. I started to panic as the bird got closer. "Look out!"

I watched as Craig ducked down, missing the bird by a hair. The bird crashed into the canned cat food pile and I winced when I hear the bird squawking in pain. Oh...I hope that poor bird is alright.

"What the fuck!?" Craig stood up and stared behind him. "What happened!?"

"O-oh uh...that bird must have escaped from its cage," I said.

"Well Jesus, thank god I ducked before it got any closer to me...but I hope the bird is alright," Craig said as he looked over to check on the bird.

"I'm sure it's fine. The pet store owner will take care of it!" I exclaimed, "now come on, let's pay for the nuts and get going," I said.

"Alright alright, no need to be pushy," Craig said as he paid for the nuts.

"Sorry, just really worried about the weather," I said. I felt like crying. I looked over and saw Jimmy and Token taking the bird and getting it out of here. Token looked extremely worried for the bird. God...I seriously hope its okay...

Once the nuts were paid for, Craig and I left and started heading towards the park. I quickly grabbed my phone and messaged the guys that we gotta do plan C now. As Craig and I continued heading towards the park, I was growing more and more nervous.

We soon reached the park and found a nice bench to sit on as we threw some nuts on the ground and watched squirrels grabbing them. It was peaceful, comforting, calming.

"Jesus, that's one fat squirrel," Craig said when he noticed a squirrel who looked a bit more...bigger than the others.

"Guess someone wanted to pack some pounds for winter," I chuckled.

We both started chuckling and continued to feed the squirrels. As Craig was distracted, I looked over to see where the guys were. When I spotted them in the distance, I look back at Craig and used my hands to signal them.

"It sure is cloudy tonight," I said.

Craig looked up and shrugged, "I guess."

"I hope it doesn't start raining while we're out here," I said.

"Me too. Maybe I should have brought an umbrella or something. I would hate it if we both ended up getting-"

Clyde quickly jumps up from behind us, wearing a wolf mask. The plan for this was that Clyde would put on a scary mask, scare Craig while he isn't looking, and I would come in and pretend to attack Clyde and run with Craig to safety.

That didn't happen because the moment Clyde jumped out, roaring, Craig turned around and punched Clyde in the face.

"The fuck!" Craig exclaimed, looking more surprised than scared, "...Clyde? What the fuck are you doing, dude?"

"Ow...why did you punch me!?"

"You were trying to scare us, asshole! What was that for!?"

"Well you didn't have to punch me so hard in the face! God! I think I'm bleeding!" Clyde exclaimed as he got up and rubbed his cheek.

"Okay...what the fuck is going on here?" Craig asked, "Tweek, did you have anything to do with this?"

"W-what!? Why are you assuming that I have anything to do with this!?"

"Because you've been acting weird, pushy, and kinda distracted lately. Not only that, but you kept making these weird hand gestures," Craig said. He saw that!?

"I...I uh..." Come on Tweek, think of something! "...I was just...trying to prank you," I said.

"....Prank...me? Why?"

"It was....Clyde's idea!" I grabbed Clyde's arm and gestured towards him.

"What!?" Clyde exclaimed, but I pinched his arm to tell him to shut up. "Ow! I mean..yeah..this was...my idea," Clyde said.

"....Okay...so was the paint spilling above us and that random bird coming at me was part of your prank?" Craig glared.

"....Yes," Clyde said.

"....." I was sitting here nervously as Craig stared at us suspiciously. With every second, I felt myself getting more nervous. "....Okay...well then knock it off, asshole," Craig said. Oh thank god! Craig believed it!

"Ha ha...sorry dude," Clyde grinned.

"As for you, I thought you knew better than to help Clyde with his dumb pranks," Craig sighed.

I flinched and looked down, "I'm sorry."

"...." Craig sighed before patting me on the head, I blushed. "I guess Clyde must have convinced you to do it, otherwise you would have straight up rejected him. So I forgive you, but as for you," Craig turned back to Clyde, "I'm not letting you off that easily."

"Y-yes sir," Clyde shuddered.

Craig sighed, "well I guess our date is ruined, I'll see you later, Tweek," Craig said as he handed me the bag of nuts before leaving.

I wanted to tell him he didn't have to go, but it looked like Craig was in a bad mood, so I let him be. "Bye...."

Once Craig was gone, Token and Jimmy soon joined us and we all sat on the bench together, feeding the squirrels.

"I told you this was stupid," Token said.

"W-well it's not our fault c-completely, w-we s-s-still have a chance," Jimmy said.

"Oh come on, today we already failed three times. I don't think Tweek wants to do more of this," Token sighed.

"...No. Let's keep going," I said.

"What!? Tweek, come on!"

"I'm sorry Token...but seeing Craig looking like that...I just...maybe if I saved him...and show him how much I care, he'll feel better," I said.

"That is terrible logic, Tweek," Token said.

"Y-yeah, well...I'm not the logical one here, so...we're going with it!" I said.

"....Fine...but if we keep failing, he's going to catch on and you're going to have to tell him the truth," Token said.

"Fine," I sighed, I continued to watch all the squirrels eating the nuts.

"...Guys...I think one of my tooth is missing."

* * *

When we were back to school on Monday, the guys and I continued our plans to get Craig into trouble and having me save him.

For our first plan, we thought of having a random skateboard rolling in front of Craig, causing him to fall backwards, and I would be there to save him. So while Craig and I were walking to school, Clyde pushed a skateboard from the bush he was hiding behind in. Craig was about to step on it, but suddenly stopped and turned around. He was petting a dog that was nearby. The skateboard went past us.

"Damn it," I said.

"What did you say?" Craig asked as he continued to pet the dog.

"N-nothing," I sighed, but crouched down to pet the dog with him before we resumed heading to school together.

The next plan we had was to have Craig trip while we were walking in the hallways, and I was going to catch him. Jimmy, who was standing by his locker, hidden behind a group of students, was the one who was going to trip Craig. So while Craig and I were talking and walking down the hallway, Jimmy used his crutches to trip Craig while he wasn't looking. I was about to catch him, but Kenny who just so happened to be walking by, caught Craig before he fell.

"Whoa, you okay dude?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine...thanks," Kenny nodded and continued leaving, as for Craig, he was looking around, "that's weird..."

"W-what is?" I asked, feeling a bit pissed off with Kenny.

"...It felt like something tripped me on purpose," Craig said.

"What?"

"i don't know...it wasn't a foot that tripped me...but whatever did...it felt like it was on purpose," Craig said.

"You're probably imagining things, now come on, let's get to class," I smiled as I grabbed his hand and we continued leaving.

The next plan was to have food spilled all over Craig during lunch. I was a bit unsure about this one, since it required me to get in between Craig and the food that's about to hit him, resulting me getting covered, but at this point, I'm desperate and I would allow myself to get food all over myself if it means Craig and I are finally even!

So while we were all eating our lunches and waiting for Token to arrive, him being the one to trip and spill food all over Craig. I was getting myself ready. ...Oh..wait...maybe I should take my phone out and put it somewhere safer.

"...What are you doing?"

"Just uh...just putting my phone away," I said.

"By why in your backpack?" Craig asked.

"Oh you know...I feel like lunch time should be the time to not use your phones and actually enjoy your food and everyone's...company?" I said.

"...What?" Craig looked at me, confused, but before he could ask me anything else, Token finally showed up.

"Alright guys, let's dig in and enjoy-" Token pretended to trip on something and dropped his tray. 

"Look out!" I was about to get up and save Craig, but because I was putting my phone into my backpack, the strap tangled around my arm, the moment I tried to get up, my backpack was caught onto something, causing me to sit back down. "Craig!"

It was too late.

"...." Craig's eyes were wide as his head and most of his body was covered in mash potatoes, corn, jello, ketchup, and burger meat. The horror.

"C-Craig? A-are you alright?" I asked, my voice was shaking a bit.

"...." Craig turned his head, but instead of looking at me with a calm expression, he looked at me, anger in his eyes. "Okay, what the fuck is going on here!?" Craig exclaimed.

"W-what do you mean?" I asked.

"All day, you have been acting weird, I barely see you guys before this, and now I'm covered in gross cafeteria food! Are you guys pranking me again!?"

"W-what? Again!? Why would we-"

"Tweek, don't you fucking lie to me. All day you've been acting more and more suspicious. You maybe a great actor, but you're a terrible liar. So spill."

"Nnngg..." I looked at him, I then looked at the guys.

Clyde was panicking, Jimmy was looking nervous, and Token just sighed.

"Tweek...you gotta tell him, now," Token said.

"Tell me what?" Craig narrowed his eyes.

"...." I let out a sigh, I started to tell him the truth. "The truth is...I've been planning all of this. The skateboard this morning, the tripping in the hallway, and this. I even....planned the things that happened on our date on Saturday. It wasn't Clyde's idea."

"....Why did you do this?" Craig asked.

"....." I bit my bottom lip as I looked back at the guys. Token nodded at me to continue. "....It's because...because...nnngg...I hate that you always help me all the time!" I exclaimed.

Craig's eyes widened, "w-what?"

"It's just...you're always there to save me. Whether I'm having an attack, or when I forget my homework! You're always helping me! And...and I hate it!" I exclaimed.

"U-uh Tweek, you might want to rephrase that last part," Token said.

"...I get it," Craig said.

I lifted my head to look at him. "Y-you do?"

"Yeah...I do," Craig looked at me, but instead of smiling at me or having a blank expression, he looked...sad. "If you don't like me helping you and just trying to be there for you, you could have said so instead of leading me on."

"L-leading you on? What are you talking about?"

"Don't lie, Tweek. I get it...you're tired of our relationship and want to break up with me," Craig said.

"What!? T-that's not what I'm saying at all! I don't want to break up!"

Craig frowned, "then why are you doing all of this crazy stuff to me! I could have gotten hurt, with the bird or falling down. Hell, if I didn't realized something fishy was happening all because Token actually eating cafeteria food was suspicious, who knows what would happen if this went on any longer!"

"Well from our list, we were going to set the fire alarm and have a stampede of people running down the hall and almost knocking you down," Clyde said.

"C-Clyde, not the t-t-time!"

"S-sorry," Clyde said.

"....You know what...fuck you guys," Craig stood up, "I'll leave you alone, Tweek. I can see when I'm not wanted," Craig left.

"Craig! Wait!" I tried to go after him, but Token stopped me.

"I'm sorry Tweek, but even when I kept telling you how wrong this was, you wouldn't listen, but now you are. I think you should leave Craig alone for awhile, and give him some time to calm down," Token said.

I started crying, "b-but...I don't...I didn't mean to..." I burst into tears.

"C-come on now...it's alright," Jimmy hugged me, so did Clyde and Token.

Even though these guys were trying to comfort me, I didn't feel any better.

"Nnngg...what did I do!?" I was shaking like mad.

* * *

For the next couple of days, Craig and I haven't talked since Monday. He never comes to pick me up from house so we could walk to school anymore. He never answers my calls or replies to my texts. He especially stopped hanging out with me. Even when we see each other in school, he would go out of his way to ignore me.

For the next couple of days, I've been holed up in my room, feeling sorry for myself. I wanted to apologize to Craig, explain to him everything, why I did it, why I went through all of this! I wanted to tell him that I still love him, that I only did it for him....

....Or...was I actually doing this for myself?

Dear god, that was it! I was mostly doing this for myself, not for Craig! For years...I've always looked up to him...seeing him as my hero whenever he came to save the day...seeing him doing all of this for me...when...I'm not even worth it. I always believed that Craig was wasting his time with me, that he doesn't need a reason to help someone so much...someone like me.

I feared that one day...Craig was going to dump me because I'm such a burden to him. That one day he's going to get tired of always helping me so much! I just thought...if I did the saving this time...I can prevent it...cancel it out or something. Instead...I made things worse. Instead of preventing the break up, I made it happen. I'm such an idiot.

"Tweek, you okay dear?" Mom asked.

"I-I'm fine...just...just thinking about school and stuff," I said.

"Well alright, but I just wanted to tell you that Craig is here, looking for you," mom said.

I looked up, "w-what? He's here!?"

"Yes, he's sitting in one of the booths, he said he wanted to talk," mom said.

"O-okay," I said as I got up and left the backroom, "thanks mom," I said.

"I hope it isn't too serious, Craig had a very stern looking face, even for him," mom said.

I gulped, "m-me too...." I saw Craig on the other side of the store, sitting in a booth near the corner. Using all my courage, I walked over towards him. "H-hey..."

"...Hey," Craig said.

"H-how are you?" I asked.

"....Okay...I guess," Craig looked down at the table, a cup of coffee in his hands. "We need to talk," Craig said.

"O-okay," I said. I stood there, feeling uneasy.

"Please sit," Craig said.

"Right," I sat across from him, feeling my heart racing. "W-what do you want to talk about?"

"You know what," Craig sighed. I flinched. "Tweek...what you did...was totally uncalled for. What would happen if I got hurt, what would happen if you got hurt? What would happen if we all got hurt?"

"I know...I know..." I said.

"Tweek...just be honest...why? Why did you do it? Do you hate me?"

"Of course not! Why do you think I hate you?" I asked.

Craig looked down, "I don't know...that's what has been bugging me all week, it's the reason why I came here and wanted to talk."

"Craig...I'm really really sorry for what happened," I said.

"...If you're sorry...then you have to tell me why you did this," Craig stared at me with a stern look.

"....I'm afraid if I tell you...you'd leave me," I said.

"Tweek," Craig grabbed my hand and started rubbing the back. "No matter what you say, I'll never hate you for it. You're just being honest. No one has any right to hate you for being honest with them and yourself. So quit second guessing yourself and just let go. Whatever you say...I won't get mad, and I definitely won't leave you."

"R-really?"

"Yes...well...unless what you say is really really bad, then maybe, but if it's not, just go for it," Craig smiled.

"....." I really am being an idiot. "I was afraid...okay. I was afraid that you'd get tired of helping me all the time...find me as a burden...and leave me. I was afraid that you would start regretting our relationship. So...that's why I did it...I thought...if I helped you for once...then maybe...maybe I can prevent us from b-breaking up," I said.

"...Are you fucking serious?"

"You said you wouldn't get mad!"

"I'm not mad, I'm...surprised? Shocked? Maybe even slightly annoyed, but not mad," Craig sighed. "But seriously? That's why you did it? Because you were afraid that I was going to see you as a burden?"

"....Yes," I said.

"...You fucking idiot," Craig said.

"Nnngg...Craig..." I placed my head down on the table.

"Dude...we've known each other since we were kids. I've been helping you out since kindergarten. You really think I would be tired of you when we've been through so much?"

"Well...I don't know...I just thought...one of these days you'd get sick of me."

"Tweek, if I were sick of you, I wouldn't have been friends with you, I wouldn't have started to like you, I especially wouldn't have told you that I wanted to be your boyfriend. If I really thought you were a burden, I'd have told you and left you already," Craig said.

"R-really?"

"Yes really. I'm more straightforward than that. So me still being with you proves that I don't see you as a burden. I like helping you out, I like spending time with you, and I...I..." Craig started to blush, "...I love you."

I blushed and felt myself getting warm inside. "C-Craig..."

Craig blushed harder before turning his head, "besides...you saying you never helped me is a total lie."

"What do you mean?"

"Tweek, you've helped me plenty of times, remember? You helped me communicate better, you helped me be more...open with people, you even helped me stop being too negative all the time. You actually helped me...care about another person...besides the guys of course," Craig said. "You helped change my life for the better. So saying you never helped me before, that's almost an insult."

"....Craig..." I never thought about it like that. I mean sure, ever since Craig and I started dating and hanging out more, who he use to be has changed so much over the years. Instead of being an asshole who flips people off, he's now a dork that is more open about his feelings and talking about his hobbies. I just never thought all of that was because of me. "I really was an idiot," I said. I felt like crying from how tiring this all was.

"Yeah, you are," Craig snorted before taking a sip of his coffee. "...So...now that we got that out of the way. You gonna stop pulling all those tricks to make yourself look like a hero now?"

I smiled, "yeah, no more."

"Good...and you gonna stop doubting our relationship now?"

I nodded, "no more doubts, now that I know you love me," I smiled.

Craig blushed, but doesn't look away, "so you gonna let whatever happens...happen?"

"Yeah...if I'm in trouble...you can save me...but if you're even in trouble for reals...I'll be sure to save you," I smiled.

"Good," Craig said, "so...we good?"

I chuckled, "yeah...we're good," I said as I grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Good, causing being angry with you and trying to avoid you all week was so exhausting," Craig sighed.

"Yeah...tell me about it. I couldn't sleep without at least seeing you next to me," I said.

"Tch...I'm sure you would have lived if I weren't in your life," Craig said.

"Maybe...but I don't want to move on with my life without you in it," I said.

Craig blushed, "Jesus, you're so corny."

"That just shows how much I love you," I smiled.

"Yeah yeah, now...why don't you make me a refill and I'll help you with work?" Craig offered.

I smiled, "I'd like that."

We both got up and started heading towards the counter. I took Craig's cup and was about to walk towards the back to get him a refill, but suddenly, a man sitting at a table near Craig got up and had Craig in a choke hold. He then took out a knife and held it close to Craig's face. Everyone in the room panicked, including me and Craig.

"Everyone get down on the floor or else I kill this guy!"

"Dude! What the fuck!?" Craig exclaimed, panicking a bit.

"Shut up. Now listen here you, I want all the money in your cash register, or else I'm using this knife to cut your boyfriend. Got it?" I stood frozen, staring at Craig, worrying more about his safety than the robber's demands. "Hey!? Did you hear me!? I'll cut him up if you don't-"

"Gah!" I let out a scream, surprising everyone, including the thief. Without another second, I grabbed the ceramic cup and threw it at the thief's head, hitting him straight in the face.

"Shit!" The thief let Craig go and fell back, placing his hand on his face.

I didn't waste another minute before grabbing a chair and running at the man and started hitting him with it. "Gah! Don't! You! Touch! My! Craig!" I screamed as I continued to beat the thief out with a chair. I hear my mom calling for the cops right away, while Craig tries his best to stop me.

"Tweek! stop! He's down! You can stop now!" Craig shouted.

"Gah! Son of a bitch!" I shouted as I continued to hit the thief in the head with the chair, even as the chair I was holding breaks, I used the broken leg to keep beating him up.

The police soon arrived, and they along with Craig had to pull me off the guy so the officers could arrest him. Once the thief was apprehended, everyone left the shop and my mom, Craig, and I were the ones to go with the officer to answer any questions they might have for us. We ended up closing the shop early, and my mom had to tell dad what happened.

Once we were outside, watching the police car taking the thief away, I let out a sigh and sat on the curb with Craig while my mom was busy talking with one of the officers.

"That was so fucking terrifying! I thought I almost lost you!" I exclaimed as I held onto Craig's arm.

"...Well at least you can finally say that you were my hero today," Craig said. My eyes widened as I look up at him. Craig smiled at me and patted me on the head. "Nice job, honey."

I felt my tears building up before I hugged Craig and kissed him on the lips.

Fucking finally....

* * *

"....So wait...a thief grabbed Craig, had a knife pointed at him, and was threatening to kill Craig unless the thief gets the money?" Clyde asked.

"Then you came up and saved Craig. Is this right?" Token asked.

I let out a sigh, "for the last time, yes! I actually saved Craig from a life threatening situation! This one was for reals! Tell them, Craig!"

"He's right, I almost died the other day," Craig said.

"It's j-just...the timing...and how d-d-desperate Tweek was with the w-whole thing," Jimmy said.

"You fucking told me to do it, Jimmy!" I frowned.

"I just d-didn't think you'd a-a-actually listen to me, y-y-you should have l-listened to T-T-Token," Jimmy said.

"Exactly," Token sighed, "so the next time you idiots want to do something reckless and utterly stupid, ya'll better listen to me when I say not to do it," Token said.

"Yes mom," Clyde sighed. Token punched him in the arm. "Ow! I mean...yes, Token...sir."

"That's what I want to hear," Token smiled.

"I just hope you all learned your lesson and will stop trying to do things without my acknowledgement. Aren't I suppose to be the leader of this group or something?" Craig asked.

"To be honest...we kinda forget that sometimes," I said.

"Yeah I mean...no offense...but you have terrible leadership skills, dude," Clyde said.

"I agree, I mean there was a time when Clyde took over the group when you and Tweek weren't around," Token said.

"Y-yeah, t-this i-isn't much your g-group anymore," Jimmy said, "a-and I'm barely here s-since I'm b-busy with clubs and s-s-stuff," Jimmy said.

Craig frowned, "screw you guys," Craig sighed. He got up and picked up his tray, "I don't need to take this." As Craig was about to leave, Craig accidentally stepped on a soda can that was placed there by some littering asshole, and Craig started stumbling back.

"Look out!" I exclaimed as I got up and caught Craig before he fell back. "Got you," I said as I looked down at him. "You alright?" I asked, holding him in my arms.

"....." Craig blushed and pulled his hat down as he tries to avoid eye contact. "I think I prefer me being the hero here."

I looked at him before smiling. I helped Craig back up on his feet and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, "sorry, but I'm taking the hero role now," I grinned.

_**The End.** _


	9. I Is for Ink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tweek works for a tattoo parlor and is usually the one who draws up the sketches, not really the one who handles the inking and equipment. Across the street, there was Craig, who works at a flower shop. Tweek couldn't help but look over at the flower shop and admire the flower boy across the street.
> 
> Rated T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been wanting to do a flower shop x tattoo artist type story (I don't know the official name for it). At first, I thought of just putting this with Letter T for tattoos, but then I got another idea for T, and honestly...I wanted to write a flower boy x tattoo artist already, so this is what you're getting now!
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy this short story, and tell me what you think :3

I got my first tattoo when I was five...okay sure...it wasn't a real one, it was one of those fake ones you buy from a store and just put water on it to get the image onto your skin. Mine was a image of a heart with the words "Bad Ass" on it, it didn't come out great since the end corner was missing, but for the next ten days, I was proud to show the fake little tattoo to my friends.

I knew that when I get older, I wanted to do tattoos for people, and so when I got my license at the age of twenty two, I was excited to be working at a tattoo shop near my town. It's too bad I can't really handle needles that well.

Though I have used the equipment before and know how to actually give people tattoos, the problem is...I've never gave a tattoo to anyone before. I've only given them to test dummies I use to practice on when I was in school. The idea of putting that needle so close to someone's skin and possible drawing up blood just...just...

Ugh...the idea makes me want to throw up.

So instead of touching the equipment and actually doing the tattooing, I'm the one that does the drawings and sketches for customers, I put the design on a stencil, and then assist my the guys that actually does the tattooing. It's not much, but it's better than having the pressure of putting a needle so close to someone's skin.

"Here's the design," I said as I handed the stencil to the boss.

"Nice work, man," my boss looked over at the image of a rose before letting the customer seeing it. "It's good thing you chose to let this guy do the design, he's an amazing artist."

I blushed, "just doing my job," I smiled.

"Yeah...so how about you give this guy his tattoo then?" my boss chuckled.

I paled and shaking my head and backing away. "N-no thanks! I prefer not to be near needles and skin! Thank you!" I exclaimed.

The customer looked worried, "you never...gave people tattoos before?"

"N-no...not exactly. I mean I'm qualified to do it, I just choose not to," I said. "B-besides, boss here is kidding, you're going to be fine," I said, trying to reassure him.

"Yeah yeah," my boss said before finishing cleaning the customer's arm. "Alright, here we go."

The moment the machine turned on and the needle was touching skin, I watched for a few seconds before falling back and fainting.

As much as I love tattoos, I just can't stand needles.

* * *

It was about an hour since that customer left with a new tattoo on his arm. When I woke up, my boss told me how the customer was really really worried the entire time. I apologized, but my boss let it slide.

"It's fine kid, I get it, but you...I wonder why you can't just get another job with that skill of yours, I'm sure you'll do fine either way," my boss said.

I looked down, "you're right...I-I could easily get another art related job...but...I like tattoos, and e-even if I can't really g-give people tattoos...I just enjoy seeing people's happy faces when they get one. It makes me happy," I said.

"Yeah well...I do hope one day you'll be able to pick up one of our machines and give someone a tattoo, after all...you're wasting that license of yours," boss said.

"I-I know," I sighed.

"Anyways, you earned yourself a break. Just take it easy for awhile and handle the front, alright?"

"Got it," I said.

Boss left and I stayed behind the counter, looking out the door, seeing if any customers were going to show up. Feeling bored, I took out my sketchbook and started sketching up flowers, dragons, and skulls. While I was sketching, I looked back towards the door and I held my breath.

There he was. Right on time.

Across the street was this flower shop. I don't know how long has it been opened, but by the time I started working here, I noticed one person that would come out at around this time, tending to the flowers that were outside. The flowers that were outside looked beautiful thanks to this guy, and I couldn't help but be amazed by how much work must have been put into growing those flowers. What's really shocking was that the person who's tending to these flowers...didn't look like a flower guy to me.

He always wears black jeans, a dark blue hoodie, and a blue chullo hat with a yellow pom on it. His face looked serious, and I noticed that he has piercing on his left ear. Whenever I see him, tending to the flowers, I couldn't help but laugh at how odd it looked to me. Someone like him, taking care of flowers, hilarious!

...Still...he looked kinda cute when he is taking care of them.

"Now's my chance!" I said as I flipped through the pages of my sketchbook and resumed sketching Mr. Flower Boy.

I started sketching him on the fourth week since I started working here. I was bored and didn't know what to draw until I saw him tending to the flowers again. Seeing him with a small smile on his face as he waters the flowers and stuff, I couldn't help but sketch him. However, since he doesn't stay outside for too long, it's taking me awhile to finish up this sketch of him.

"Damn it...so close," I sighed as I watch flower boy heading back inside. I looked down at the sketch and sighed when I only got up to his eyes. Still...I'm glad I got his eyes right...so mysterious...yet...warm. I closed my sketchbook and looked outside, staring at the flower shop.

I wish I knew who that flower guy was, I wish I knew his name. I wish I knew when he started working at the shop, and I especially wanted to know if he was single or not. I blushed at the thought of asking him, but sadly, I was way too shy to ask him anything, let alone talk to him. For now, all I could do was watch the mysterious flower boy whenever he appears in front of the shop, tending to the flowers, while I'm here...sketching his cute face.

It's...fine this way.

* * *

"What do you mean you're going to be out?" I asked.

"My wife is going into labor and I got to be there for right now, so I need you to take care of the shop while I'm gone," boss said.

"B-but...w-what if a customer shows up!? I'll be the only one here!" I said.

"Look, I already called my friend, Henry, to come and help out while I'm out, he'll be here soon, so if any customers show up, just either ask them to wait or reschedule," boss said.

"A-alright," I said, "a-as long as I'm not doing any tattooing, I guess that'll be fine."

"Exactly," boss patted me on the shoulder, "I'm trusting you, Tweek."

"Yes sir," I said.

"Good, I'll see you later, I got to go," boss said as he left.

Once he was gone, I was all alone in the small tattoo parlor. I looked up at the clock on the wall, it said it was a quarter past nine. Not sure when this Henry guy was going to show up, but hopefully soon. We're usually busy around eleven.

As I sat behind the counter, waiting patiently for boss's friend to show up, I looked at the flower shop across the street. Usually at this time, the flower guy would open the shop. However, as I continued to look at the store, I see that it's still closed, which was odd.

"...Is he sick?" I muttered, looking at the store. Suddenly, the door opens, at first I thought it was Henry, but it wasn't him, it was flower boy. "Y-you!"

"...Um...yeah?" Flower boy gets inside and stared at me, confused, "have we...met before?"

I blushed at my outburst and shook my head, "o-oh no...not really...I just...um...I kinda see you often...across the street and s-stuff," I coughed and looked down.

"Oh, I see," flower boy nodded.

We were silent for a bit, making the air feel all awkward and stuff. I looked at him, seeing him looking at me, I would then looked down in embarrassment.

"S-so...c-can I help you with something?" I asked, hoping to stop this awkward tension.

"Oh uh...yeah...actually um...I was wondering if...you can do a tattoo for me?"

"W-what?" He...he wanted a tattoo? He wanted a tattoo!? "Y-you want a t-tattoo?"

"Yeah...if that's fine...unless...you guys are busy...then I can come another time," the guy said.

"W-well...um...you see...the guy who usually does the tattooing isn't here right now and...the guy I'm waiting for isn't here yet, so...do you mind waiting?"

The guy looked at the clock, "shit...I can't. I got to open up the shop by twelve and this was my only free time," the guy sighed.

"Oh...I'm sorry," I looked at him sadly.

"It's fine...maybe I can try again another time...might be awhile though. Thanks anyways," before flower boy could leave, I suddenly felt panicked.

He came all the way here on his only free time, and I was going to let him go like that!? This is the first time we actually talked! Come on Tweek, think of something!

"W-wait!"

Flower boy stopped and looked back at me. "Yes?"

What the fuck am I doing!? "....Um...i-if you want...I can give you a tattoo," I said.

"Really?"

"...Yes," I smiled. Seriously, what am I doing!? Abort! Abort now! Abort! "I do have a license and everything, so I can easily give you one if it's not too difficult or detailed," I said. Tweek, stop!

"Oh no, it's nothing too hard, just a small rose on my right arm, that's all," the guy smiled.

"Great, roses are very easy for me, I'll have it done in no time," I said. Don't! Tweek! Stop! Before you regret everything!

"Sweet, so uh...here," Craig showed me an image of a rose on his phone. "I want something like this, but with a stem coming out and going down my arm, and I don't want it too big or anything, maybe...medium size?"

I nodded, "sure thing, that'll be easy," I said. God fucking damn it, Tweek! You're walking on thin ice here! "Let me just make a quick sketch and I'll show you how it'll look, okay?"

"Sure thing."

"Great, so uh...why don't you sit down and I'll make a quick sketch," I said.

"Cool," flower boy sat down at one of our couches, and I got to work on sketching.

While I was sketching up the rose, I couldn't help but look over at him once in awhile. God...he looked even cuter up close, and that voice...it got my heart pounding. Once I was done sketching, I walked back over to where flower boy was and showed him the sketch.

"Wow...this looks really good."

I blushed and smiled, feeling happy that he complemented my drawing, "thank you."

"Yeah, this looks great. I can't wait to have this on my arm," flower boy smiled.

My heart was pounding as I stared at his smile, but I was also terrified since I knew I had to...use the equipment.

Dear god, I hope I don't faint.

"Y-yeah...s-sure," I said as I guided him to the back.

I was terrified the entire time, from when I told flower boy to sit down to having to clean the machine and make sure everything was ready to be used. As I looked at flower boy, I couldn't help but feel my heart pounding, wishing there was a way to get out of this. Maybe it's not too late to tell him that I can't do this?

"Thanks again for doing this, I've really wanted to get a tattoo for awhile now," flower boy suddenly said.

I froze, "h-how come you didn't get one sooner?" I asked.

The guy shrugged his shoulders, "been busy. It's not easy taking care of your own flower shop, especially if you're the only one working," the guy said.

"I see," I said, as I grabbed the alcohol swab and started cleaning the area where flower boy said he wanted his tattoo to be. "Um...if you don't mind me asking...but...why a flower shop?" I asked.

The guy smiled, "I know...it's...odd to see someone like me owning a flower shop, right?"

"Well...kinda...but you must have your reasons," I said.

"I do. To be honest, I didn't want to work with flowers, I actually wanted to be a film maker," the guy said.

"A film maker?"

"Yep...but sadly...Hollywood doesn't have the same views as me, so I came back to town after being rejected twelve times, and...well...after getting some advice from my mom...I opened up a flower shop. At first, I felt awkward and didn't like it...but after seeing so many people looking happy to receive flowers or getting some for their love ones...it grew on me," the guy said.

"That's sweet," I smiled. I put in the needles and started up the machine. Just keep talking to him, then maybe you'll be at ease. "It's nice that you're happy now."

"Yeah," the guy smiled. He suddenly turned his attention to me, "what about you? I haven't seen you around for too long, how long have you been working here?"

"Oh uh...over three months now. I got my license a year ago, so I'm still learning about tattoos and stuff, but I guess you could say I'm a professional," I said.

"That's cool, must be nice giving tattoos to people."

"I uh...I wouldn't really know...I've never given one before," I said.

"...Wait...so does that mean...I'm your first?" The guy looked more surprised than concerned, something I didn't expect.

"Y-yeah, you're kinda my first, b-but don't worry! I practiced many times with dummies and stuff, so you'll be fine," I said.

"Well...I'm not really worried, you seem capable enough," the guy smiled.

I felt my heart beating as I stared at him. "T-thanks...no one has ever...said that to me before," I said.

The guy smiled, "I'm Craig, by the way."

I smiled, "Tweek."

"Well Tweek, while you're giving me a tattoo, mind explaining me about yours?"

I looked down at my arm. My one and only tattoo. It was a yin yang tattoo, small, but still noticeable. God, I remember the first time I got it. I was getting it from boss the first time I came here, and I ended up fainting during the entire thing. Why boss hired me after noticing I fainted, I'll never know.

"Well...I kinda study Buddhism, and I guess you can say that this symbol gives me peace in my mind and body," I said.

"Sweet, it looks cool," Craig said.

"Thanks," I smiled. I soon felt the needle touching his skin, but I don't seem to be having a problem with it. Maybe this talking is helping. "So...mind telling me what this tattoo is suppose to symbolize?"

"Well like I said, I've been wanting a tattoo for awhile now, but never got the time to do it. So this tattoo here is suppose to symbolize the time I first opened my shop. Roses were always my favorite," Craig explained.

"Mine too," I smiled.

"Really? Then you should totally get a rose tattoo, it'll go great with your yin yang tattoo," Craig suggested.

"Oh no, I don't think I can," I said.

"Why not?"

"I'm terrified of needles," I chuckled, I froze. Why did I say that!?

"You...what?"

"W-well you see....I uh..." Christ, I got to tell him. "I'm scared of needles. I never liked them one bit, never liked the idea of something sharp going near my skin or other people's skin! I would end up fainting at the sight of that! Hell, when I got my first real tattoo, I ended up fainting the entire time! I even twice the other day! Oh god! I don't even know why I agreed to give you a tattoo when I'm not so great with needles!"

"....You sure about that cause...this looks fine to me," Craig said when he looked down.

"Huh?" I looked down and was shocked that the rose I drew up came out really well, and I didn't faint at all. "Jesus Christ! How did I do that!?"

"I guess all that talking helped you feel calm," Craig said.

"...It...it did...didn't it?" I said. I turned off the machine and sighed, "look...I'm sorry for not telling you. You probably want me to stop before I mess up, huh?"

"...Not really...you seem to be doing fine, just keep going," Craig said.

"B-but...what about...the fainting...and...and-"

"Tweek, it'll be fine. You seem to do okay if we just kept talking, right? So just focus on your work...but focus on me as well, okay?"

"....O-okay," I said.

"Good, and you better not make a mistake, otherwise I want a refund," Craig said.

I gulped, but nodded. I then got back to work, chatting with Craig the entire time until the tattoo was finally finished.

After wrapping Craig's arm with saran wrap, giving him instructions on what he needs to do for a couple of days, and giving him some ointment and sunscreen, Craig got his tattoo, and I did not once fainted.

"I...I hope you like it," I said.

"It looks great," Craig said.

I smiled, "I just...I wanted to say...thank you," I said.

"Why? I didn't do anything," Craig said.

"W-well...i-if you haven't started talking to me, I wouldn't have done this, so thanks," I said, looking down, "now...I think...I think I can finally give customers their tattoos," I said.

Craig smiled, "that's great, and the next time I want a tattoo, I'm definitely requesting for you," Craig said.

I blushed, "I'll be waiting then," I grinned.

Craig soon handed the money for the tattoo and was about to leave, but before he left, he suddenly turned back towards me, "...actually....I haven't been completely honest myself," Craig said.

"What?"

Craig looked down, blushing, "honestly...I was terrified the entire time. I was scared of getting a tattoo because I thought it was going to hurt....like a lot," Craig said.

My eyes widened, "t-then why did you come here?" I asked.

Craig looked at me, still blushing. I felt my heart pounding when our eyes met, "you know...when I'm outside...watering my flowers...don't think I never noticed you staring at me..." Craig said.

I blushed, "I-I wasn't doing anything weird! I swear!"

Craig chuckled, "don't worry, I know you aren't...but just know...I've been watching you as well," Craig said.

I froze, "y-you have?"

Craig smiled before turning his back towards me, "see you later, Tweek...and hey...if you have the time...maybe you can stop by my shop instead of looking at me through the window? Just saying," Craig said before leaving.

The moment he left, I felt like screaming at the top of my lungs.

Oh god...I really am in love!

* * *

Today was my day off, so I didn't have to go to the tattoo parlor that day, however, I did wanted to visit a certain shop during my day off, just to see a certain chullo hat wearing boy.

I walked into the store, the smell of flowers was strong, but not unpleasant. I see him behind the counter, his back facing me. I hear him humming to himself as he sprayed water onto a few flowers. I took a deep breath before walking towards the counter, I then rang the bell that was on the counter.

"Yes? How may I-" Craig's eyes widened when he looked at me, he then smiled, "hey."

I smiled as I placed my hands behind my back, staring at him. "Hey."

"How may I help you, dear customer?" Craig smiled, I laughed.

"I um...I'd like a red rose, please," I said.

"Oh? Giving it to someone special?" Craig asked.

I nodded, "yeah," I said.

Craig smile before plucking out a single red rose form a bouquet that was next to him. He handed it to me. "That'll be a dollar," Craig said. I rolled my eyes, but handed him the bill. Craig takes the dollar and placed it inside the register before looking back at me with a smile on his face. "Well?"

I chuckled before looking down shyly. My cheeks were dusted pink as I held the rose in my hands. I then lifted my hand and gave the rose to him. "Here you go," I said.

Craig chuckled before taking the rose and taking a whiff of it. "You know...roses are considered a romantic symbol when you give it to someone you really like," Craig said.

I grinned, "I know, that's why I chose it...and wanted to give it to you," I said.

Craig smiled, "roses sure are my favorite," Craig said.

I walked closer and placed my hand over his, "mine too," I said.

We spent the whole day, talking about beautiful flowers and lovely tattoos together. This is love after all.

_**The End.** _


	10. J Is for Jungle Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With plans to build a hotel and casino in a remote jungle, Eric Cartman needed his trusted secretary, Craig Tucker, to check the jungle out. However, what Craig didn't expect was to see a jungle man living in the jungle.
> 
> Rated M

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not going to lie...I had a different plan for J, cause I knew I wanted it to involve the jungle, but since my knowledge of jungles and geography is pretty limited, I wasn't how to write this...and suddenly...I randomly thought of Tarzan, then it hit me...I needed this to be a fucking Tarzan kinda of deal, so here we are...a jungle man type deal...also known as Tarzan au but not really based off the disney movie, it's more of the idea of it...you know what I mean?
> 
> Just know that Eric Cartman in this story is obviously the bad guy, Tweek is the hero, and Craig is both the love interest for Tweek and is the guy who gets in the middle of all this bullshit. So yeah...enjoy!

I was crying.

I had no idea where I was, I had no idea where anyone was. I was hurt, hungry, tired, and scared.

"M-mommy!" I called out, hoping to hear her voice. No one. "Daddy!" I called out once more. No one. "....." I continued to hug my knees, hearing the scary sounds around me. I wasn't sure what to do, I didn't know what to do.

I just want to see my mommy and daddy.

I suddenly hear a twig snapping and I turned my head. I was surprised to see a giant monkey standing nearby. "Monkey!" I said, feeling my fears go away. I remembering reading about them in my story book...I think mommy called them...gor....gorillas! Gorillas! Yeah! "Gorilla!" I said walking towards them.

The big monkey stared at me, sniffing at my hair and looking at me, I started laughing when its warm breath tickled my face. The big monkey, the gorilla looked at me before lifting its arms. I grabbed the arm, as the gorilla picked me up with ease, I smiled as I stared at it.

"Gorilla," I said.

The gorilla stared at me before placing me on its back. I grabbed on tightly as it started taking me away, not sure where I was going, but I felt...safe.

"...Mama..." I muttered as I closed my eyes and let the gorilla take me.

* * *

A chair was thrown and it nearly hit me in the head before I duck down. The chair hits the wall and pieces of it scattered everywhere, pieces of it hitting me in the back.

"Fuck!" Cartman screamed as he kicked his desk, he was getting red in the face. "Son of a bitch!"

I sighed and stood by his desk, pouring him some orange juice. "I'm guessing you're taking Broflovski's ski resort not so well, sir?" I said.

"You fucking know it! Fuck!" Cartman shouted as he kicked another chair down before jumping on it and destroying it. God...now I'm going to have to order a new chair, ones that are identical. That's going to be a pain.

"Sir, I don't mean to interrupt you little tantrum here, but you really need to sign these documents and get back to work," I said.

"Don't tell me what to do with my job, Tucker. I can easily fire you and make sure you never get another job in this city ever again," Cartman threatened.

I frowned, but kept calm, "yes sir, I apologize," I said.

"Fuck...who does that little Jew think he is, opening up a ski resort! Ha! I bet he only did it because I opened up an amusement park," Cartman said.

"Which reminds me, it seems Cartmanland is having a bit of an issue with some of the rides and we been getting many complains from guests about the food and the restrooms over there. Shouldn't we be checking them out?" I asked.

"Oh just have Butters look over it, I'm trying to come up with a plan to get even with that prick!"

I sighed, "sir...I know you and Mr. Broflovski have been having this...competition in own property and the like, but can't you just let this go and just work on fixing some of the stuff you're running? The hotels in the Bahamas aren't doing so well, there's been many complains with the hotel in Sweden, and don't get me started on how many construction incidents are going on for that Mexican food restaurant you are building."

"Look...Craig was it?"

"Um...yes...I'm your secretary for five years now...remember?" I said, feeling a bit annoyed.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Just listen, as much as I would love to put all my attention on making the hotels, restaurants, and amusement better...I just can't...not when that fucking Jew is walking in my territory and opening up ski resorts on the exact place I wanted to open up my ski resort! That motherfucker!"

I sighed, "sir, for the last time, Broflovski managed to secure the property before we could. Besides, even if we did get the property, we wouldn't be able to build that ski resort," I said.

"What? What do you mean?"

I sighed, "like I've been trying to say, all your businesses aren't doing so well. Customers are complaining on how bad the services and the construction. I mean come on...seriously? Having Africans being servants in the hotel in Africa!?"

"What? They needed a job don't they?"

"That's not the problem, the problem is that you have them wearing very inappropriate attire. Attire that is very degrading for the African community, Cartman!" 

"I'm just trying to be authentic," Cartman said.

"Authentic!? We don't even have a theme for that hotel! It just has faces of you all over the walls! None of it even relates to why the employees are wearing shackles and chains!" I exclaimed.

"Look, I'm the one with the money and ideas here, you're just a lowlife secretary that simply deals with all the crap I don't want to deal with, so why don't you do your job and just fix it yourself!"

I sighed, "as much as I would love to fix it...I can't. This is something you need to look at, sir. If this keeps going any longer, sooner or later, you're going to run out of money, your businesses will fail, and you'll end up bankrupt, so my suggestion is either fix these businesses or make one that isn't going to be a disaster!"

"God fucking damn it," Cartman sat down at his desk, thinking.

"Sir...any ideas on what you want to do?" I asked.

"I'm thinking here," Cartman said. "....Got it!"

I looked at him, wonder what he was going to say. "What is it?"

"I have an idea for a hotel..."

"Yes..."

"A hotel...will definitely beat that fucking Jew in his own game! Ha ha ha! I'm a genius!"

Never in my life had I wish I could grab a chair and bash it over this fucker's head. The thought was too tempting.

By the time it was close to eleven, I was on my way home, exhausted from the long hours of being with Cartman and trying to get most of his work done. The bus ride was silent, which I like much better, gives me time to stay calm and try to relax. Once I made it to my apartment, I headed inside and tried my best to be as quiet as I could. I turned my key, and entered my apartment, I slowly closed the door, hoping not to not wake her up.

"You're late."

"Fuck!" I jumped and hit the door before I turned around, feeling my heartbeat going wild, "Jesus...don't fucking scare me like that, Trish," I said.

"Then don't be coming home so late and sneaking around like you just did something," Tricia sighed before turning the lights on. "Why are you late?"

I sighed, "work, what else?"

"Fat ass giving you a hard time again?" Tricia asked.

"That man is insufferable," I sighed as I headed towards the kitchen to pour myself a glass of water.

Tricia followed me, crossing arms, "well why don't you quit then?"

"It's not that easy, Trish. You know finding a job is difficult, especially since I never finished college, I'm just lucky I managed to get my current job...no matter how fucking annoying it is," I sighed.

"Still...I think you should quit," Tricia said.

"You know...why are you up? Shouldn't you be in bed? You have school in the morning young lady," I said.

Tricia rolled her eyes, "you're not my dad, Craig. You're just my annoying big brother," Tricia said.

"Yeah, but I'm pretty sure if dad was here, he'd tell you to go to bed already," I said.

"...I couldn't sleep," Tricia said.

"...Nightmare again?" I asked. Tricia nodded. I smiled at her before picking her up and setting her down on the couch. I sat down next to her, placing my feet on the coffee table. "Dreaming about mom and dad...and the crash?" I asked.

"...Yeah," Tricia said.

"Trish...I know it's hard...that mom and dad are gone...and it's just us now...but you need to stop blaming yourself, it's not your fault," I said.

"Yeah...but if I never told mom and dad to take us to that stupid amusement park, we wouldn't have gotten into that incident...."

"Hey, it was that fucker who was drinking and driving, he was the one who crashed into the car. Just be glad the bastard is serving his time now," I sighed.

Tricia smiled, "yeah... Tricia sat back, "you think mom and dad are looking out for us?"

"I'm sure they are..and they're happy to see you alive and well," I said.

"....I hope they're happy," Tricia said.

Not wanting to continue talking about our parents, knowing full well how painful the memories must be, I decided to change the subject, "did Kenny and Karen take good care of you?" I asked.

"Uh huh, we even had pizza for dinner," Tricia said.

"Pizza huh?"

"Yeah, oh and Kenny said he saved you a slice, knowing that ham is your favorite," Tricia said.

"Great, now I have to be nice and make him something in return," I said.

"How is that nice? You suck at cooking," Tricia said.

"Screw you, you never complained when I make my special pasta with mushrooms," I said.

"Only because pasta is so easy to make. You really need to take a cooking class," Tricia said.

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes. I really think I should thank Kenny for taking care of Tricia, so maybe a nice dinner would be fine. "Invite Kenny and Karen over next time I'm free, I'll treat them to dinner," I said. Tricia smirked. "...What?"

"You like Kenny," Tricia said.

I blushed, "w-what!? Don't be stupid," I said.

"You totally do. Come on...why don't you just ask him out already?," Tricia said.

I sighed, "look Trish, with my job and trying to pay the bills as well as taking care of you, I don't have the time to date. I really appreciate that Kenny volunteered to look after you after school everyday, but I don't think it's a good idea to date him," I said.

"Come on. If you continue to be single for the rest of your life, you're going to regret it," Tricia said.

"Well Trish, if I find that right person, I might consider it, but right now, I don't see Mr. Right at the moment," I said.

"Yeah yeah...but you should definitely give Kenny a chance....he likes you you know," Tricia said.

I blushed, "alright squirt, enough talking. Get to bed, it's a school night and Kenny is going to take you to school in the morning," I said.

"Fine, whatever," Tricia got up and stared heading to her room, "the pizza is in the fridge if you're hungry," Tricia said.

"Thanks," I said as I took another sip of my water. Once I hear the door closing, I got up and headed back into the kitchen, I opened the fridge and saw the plate with the pizza. I grabbed it and noticed a note on top.

_Save a slice for you. I hope you're taking things easy, I'm starting to worry about you these days. Talk to you later. -Kenny_

I read the note before rolling my eyes. I opened the drawer near the door and placed the note with the others. "Idiot," I muttered before shutting the door and heading back into the kitchen to heat up the pizza. As I was waiting for the pizza, I suddenly hear my phone ringing, I quickly took it out, but groaned when I realized it was Cartman. "Fuck..." I sighed before answering the call. "Yes sir?"

"Craig! I got an idea on how to save the company!"

I stood up straight, eyes widening, "y-you have? What is it?"

"Well while I was looking around on Google maps to see if I can find a place that would be more perfect than Kyle's stupid ski resort, I stumbled upon a beautiful spot in the south! Looking it up, turns out...there aren't any reserves on it, no one owns it, and it's just sitting there...waiting for the perfect casino hotel to be built on it."

"W-what are you saying, sir?"

"Craig...you and I are going on that island, scoping it out...then we're going to build ourselves a casino hotel. It's going to be perfect! We're definitely bringing that fucking Jew down! Ha ha ha!"

I couldn't hear myself think as I listened to Cartman's laughter on the other line.

* * *

The jungle was very big and basically covered a good chunk of this unknown island. There were many animals around us, from monkeys, to sloth, to even macaws. However, judging from our guide, we were also told that there were ferocious animals around, so we have to be very careful as we walked around.

"Craig take a note," Cartman spoke, I took out my notepad and waited for him, "I think...this place would be great for a tropical restaurant, don't you think?"

"Oh no, this place is very dangerous, there are too many wild animals here, most of which will feel threatened if you disturb their territory," the guide said.

"He's right, are you sure this is a good idea, you know people are going to be pissed if you built somewhere where there's a lot of animals," I said.

"Ugh...small details, Craig. Well just hire someone to move these dumb animals to somewhere where they won't bug us. We'll keep a few of the plant eaters to entertain the kiddies," Cartman said.

"Sir, I really don't think building your hotel and casino here is such a good idea," the guide said.

"Who asked you, I hired you to keep me safe, so instead of telling me what to fucking do, do your job!" Cartman said.

"Yes sir," the guide sighed as we continue to follow him.

I let out a sigh and followed the two. I took out my phone and saw a message from Kenny that Tricia is fine and is having a great time at his place. He also asked me how I was doing. I smiled and texted him back, saying that I'm okay, just a bit tired and annoyed like usual.

I put my phone away and continued looking around. I'll admit, this place is beautiful. There was a lovely waterfall we past by, though Cartman said he wanted to turn it into a pool for guests. This place was very beautiful, but knowing Cartman, he was probably going to ruin it.

"Stop!" The guide suddenly exclaimed, holding his arms out.

"What now?"

"Gorilla nest," the guide said.

"Gorilla nest?" I looked over, and indeed, there were a bunch of nests around. "Whoa...I didn't know gorillas live around here," I said.

"Hm...it would be great if we capture a couple and trained them to serve customers! What do you think?"

"I'm pretty sure that would go against animal laws, Cartman," I said.

"Ugh fine...but once we get things started, I want those things out of here, can't be having another Harambe incident," Cartman said.

"Dude, seriously?" I frowned.

"Whatever, let's just keep going already!"

We were about to keep going, but suddenly, we hear growling nearby. We all froze and turned around, only to see a gorilla in the distance.

"Shit!" I exclaimed, dropping the notepad. I took a few steps back, feeling terrified.

"It's okay, as long as we stay down, it won't attack. Just lay on the ground and don't make a sound," the guide said.

We both nodded our heads and quickly got down to the ground. I was shaking as I covered my head and held my breath, not wanting to make a sound. We hear the gorilla in the distance, but when we started hearing footsteps, we realized that the gorilla was leaving.

"Oh thank god," I sighed in relief.

"It's a good thing there was only one, we would never stand a chance if there were more than two," the guide said.

"Okay...we are definitely getting rid of those gorillas," Cartman said.

We all continued walking around, but I remembered the notepad. I quickly grabbed it, cleaning it from the dirt as best as I could. As I was about to catch up with the group, I suddenly hear something moving behind me. I quickly turned around, but I see no one, but I did see a couple of leaves falling.

".....God..." I was so done with this shit. When we get home, I'm definitely going on a paid vacation.

I left and quickly caught up with the group.

* * *

Everyone was gathering, tension filled the air. Alpha is standing in the middle, he was telling us about strange creatures who have come to our home, entered our nesting grounds, and have a strange smell to them. However, one smell that Alpha said he knew was that they smelled dangerous and that we must keep away from them at all costs.

I was sitting at one of the nearby tree branches, listening, watching. However, I've seen those creatures, I don't understand why Alpha thought they were...dangerous, they look weak, even the one with the round shape looked and smelled weak. Just from hearing the large creature, it looked like it was more loud than dangerous.

Don't get me started on the one who looked very skinny compared to the other two creatures. It looked weaker than the other two, if one of the stronger looking creatures don't kill it, then I'm sure the lack of finding food will.

Alpha was hitting his chest, telling us that we should all be ready to move somewhere else, far away from those creatures. However, he would like one of us to stay behind and keep a good eye on these creatures, just to see how dangerous they are. Alpha suddenly turned his attention to me.

"...Me?" I asked. Alpha nodded. I gripped the branch I was sitting on before turning to look at my mother, she nodded and nudged me so I could speak. "I won't let you down, father," I said.

All the gorillas started to screech and pound their chests to celebrate, I did the same.

* * *

The moment I stood inside the campgrounds, I was greeted by five scary looking men holding guns and rifles. They all looked at me, wondering what I wanted.

"Um...hey guys...just...just got to talk to the boss, so...excuse me," I said as I walked past them and headed towards the giant tent that Cartman was in. "Sir?"

"Craig, come in, sit down!" Cartman said as he gestures towards a chair that was inside.

"I'm fine, thank you," I said. I look back to see that all the men were still staring at me, "um...is the scary looking guys outside...necessary? We're suppose to be looking around and finding a perfect spot to build the hotel and casino, aren't we?"

"Yes yes, but they are more for insurance reasons, can't have this pretty face of mine getting damaged by a couple of stupid monkeys and stuff," Cartman said.

"I guess...but isn't Mr. Rodriguez  suppose to be our guide here? Isn't he suppose to be the only one protecting us?"

"He is, but having a few more armed guys around isn't so bad, right?"

"...I guess," I sighed, feeling a bit uncomfortable to see all those guns. "So, have you figured out where you want to build your casino and hotel?" I asked.

"The places we've been to so far looked great for a few other business ideas, but aren't good enough for the casino and hotel, we'll keep looking tomorrow," Cartman said.

I did not want to spend another day here, especially with him and a bunch of scary dudes with guns. "Well do I really need to be here, sir? I'm sure you have everything taken care of, and I really should be going back home and taking care of my little sister," I said.

"That reminds me...you live all alone with your sister, right?"

"...Yes?"

"Why is that?"

I looked down, feeling a bit agitated, but I answered, "my parents died five years ago in a car crash, the other driver was drunk," I said.

"Ah...drunk driving, the worst thing anyone could do...well aside from texting while driving," Cartman said.

"Y-yes," I said, feeling even more uncomfortable.

"Is that why you dropped out of college, Craig?"

I sighed, "yes...I had to take care of my sister, sir," I said.

"Hm...how old is she?"

"Twelve...she'll be thirteen soon," I said.

"Ah...a preteen, a very delicate age, don't you agree?"

"Sir, could we please stop talking about my personal life?" I asked, feeling more agitated by the minute.

"Ah, I'm sorry...I just wanted to know you more...since...I've been thinking of giving you a promotion," Cartman said.

My eyes widened, "p-promotion?" I asked.

"Yes, you've been working very hard for me, Craig, and at first...I wasn't sure if I wanted to give you a promotion since you'e a college drop out, heck, I barely wanted to hire you as my secretary since originally I wanted a woman to be my secretary," Cartman said. I decided to ignore that sexist comment, "but I see potential in you, Craig. A lot of potential. If this job goes well, not only will you be promoted, but I'll consider making you my partner," Cartman said.

"P-partner?"

"Yes! Think about it, you'll be making just as much money as I am, and you and you sister will be living the wealthy life. No more small apartments, no more saving up money all the time. Your life as well as your sister's will be filled with riches. So what do you say?" Cartman asked.

Riches? No more small apartments? No more having to worry about paying bills or having to ask Kenny all the time babysit Tricia, and...and I might finally have some free time to spend with Tricia and my friends. No more worries.

"W-what exactly do I need to do?"

Cartman smirked, "that's what I want to hear," Cartman got up and patted me on the back, "tomorrow, I need you to help me find the perfect animal to be our mascot for the hotel and casino," Cartman said.

"Wait...what?"

"Of course, we can't have a business here without a mascot. I'm thinking...tropical, and nothing says tropical than a animal that lives around here. So tomorrow, I'm going to need you to look around and find me a animal that the kids will like. Maybe a monkey or sloth, oh...maybe even a gorilla," Cartman said.

"G-gorilla!? Do you want me to die!?" I exclaimed.

"Calm down, one of those men outside will be with you the entire time, so you don't have to worry about anything," Cartman said.

"..." I wanted to say no, thinking this was a suicide mission, but thinking of the good life Tricia and I could finally be having, I knew I couldn't say no. "Alright...but...whoever I take better have a tranquilizer and not a gun...I don't want to hurt any animals," I said.

"Of course, you know me, I'm all about animal rights and all that other bullshit. Trust me, when you find that perfect mascot for our hotel, you'll be living big."

"Yes sir," I said. I left his tent, feeling...feeling...honestly...I wasn't sure how to feel. On one hand, I was going to get the luxury life for me and my sister, that's more than Tricia and I could ever wanted...but on the other hand...I would be imprisoning an innocent animal and forcing them to entertain guests at a lousy hotel and casino.

I guess in the end....I feel...troubled.

I let out a sigh and headed towards my tent, that's a bit farther away from Cartman's and the campgrounds. The reason I chose this is because judging from Cartman and those guys, I wouldn't be able to get any sleep. Once I reached my tent, I headed inside and laid down on the ground. I let out a sigh before taking out my phone. I can barely get a signal out here, so I can't tell if Tricia sent me a text or not. I sighed and decided to go through my files of photos and examined them.

".....Heh..." I smiled when I see a picture of me, Kenny, Tricia, and Karen. We were at the beach and Kenny thought it would be funny if he wore a scuba diving mask and an inner tube around his waist. We were all posing and making weird faces...well all except for me. I kept scrolling around, smiling and chuckling when I looked at all the photos of Tricia and I. The time she had sauce all over her cheek when we went out to eat some Italian food, or the time Tricia took a picture of me with bed head, or the time Kenny took of us sleeping on the couch with markers covering our faces. The good old days.

I suddenly stopped when I found one picture that I took a long time ago. It was of me, Tricia, mom, and dad. My smile dropped as I stared at the picture. This picture was taken on the day mom and dad took us to Disneyland six years ago. Thinking about it, mom and dad must have worked really hard into getting those tickets so we could all go.

"....I miss you," I whispered as I clutched my phone tightly in my hands. "Are you watching? Aren't you happy to see Tricia all grown up? She misses you...and so do I," I said, closing my eyes. "I...I'm really trying my best...to take care of her...I really am...but it's so hard...but...I'll keep trying...for both of you, I promise," I said. I felt tears forming in my eyes as I quickly wiped them away, sniffling. I soon noticed that my batteries were getting low, so I quickly got out of my photo files, smiling at the screensaver of Tricia and I when were were kids. I turned my phone off to save a bit more power just in case of emergencies. I then set my phone down and decided to get some sleep.

Tomorrow, I'm going to find that mascot and I'm definitely going to give Tricia the better life. Don't you worry, mom and dad.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up early to have breakfast, that way I can get a few minutes head start into actually searching around this jungle and hopefully find an animal that Cartman will like.

Once I finished eating, I got ready and started heading out with one of the gunmen that would protect me from any danger. The guy I ended up going with was this guy named Mr. Ricardo, he was big, muscular, and had a pencil mustache. He was taller than me, adding more to how intimidating he looked.

"We'll be heading out, sir," I said.

"Good, and don't come back until you bring me the animal!"

I froze, "wait...bring you the animal? I thought you wanted me to take a picture of it and then having a animal wrangler come over and take care of it," I said.

"We don't have time for that, if I'm going to promote our new business to future clients, I got to have the mascot already! Now no complaining and get to it!"

I never knew how much I wanted to flip that fat lard off. I took a deep breath and nodded, "yes sir...I'll be sure to bring the animal back to camp...somehow," I said.

"You better, or it's your job on the line," Cartman said. I paled.

I quickly left camp with Mr. Ricardo and were went around, searching for any exotic animals we could find. Mr. Ricardo was holding the walkie talkie radio, so whenever we find an animal, we would stop and I would ask Cartman if the animal was right now not.

"Stop," I said when I see something in a tree. "That monkey up there looks cute, don't you think?"

"...." Mr. Ricardo doesn't say anything.

I gulped and just asked for the walkie talkie. "Cartman, I think I have something," I said.

"Oh yeah? What is it?"

"It's a small monkey, tiny, yet cute looking. I'm sure the kids would love to see a monkey," I said.

"No way, kids seen plenty of monkeys at the zoo, I need something more...amazing, something no one has seen before!"

"Um...that's going to be hard," I said, finding an animal that no one seen before, you know?"

"Just do it, and report to me when you find what I want to look for!" Cartman hangs up and I handed the walkie talkie back to Mr. Ricardo.

"Great," I sighed, we kept going.

We've seen at least about five animals already, but none of them are something Cartman wanted. When I saw a very colorful bird, I thought this one would be the one, but when I told Cartman about it, he said that another place did something with birds. He ended up yelling at me for five straight minutes.

I was at the end of my rope at this point. None of these animals are good enough, at least...the animals that I've been choosing. Cartman probably wants a jaguar or a gorilla, something I didn't want to go near since I know how dangerous that would be. Still, as I look back at Ricardo and remembering that he was here to protect me, I guess I have no other choice.

Remembering where the gorilla nesting place was the other day, we decided to head over there and hope we will find at least one gorilla...and one that isn't surrounded by a bunch of gorillas.

As we were walking, I decided to start up a conversation with Mr. Ricardo. "So...uh...how long have you been doing this job?" I asked.

"...." Mr. Ricardo doesn't say anything, he was silent.

"The quiet type huh? Yeah...I was very quiet when I was a kid, but now that I'm older...I just...yeah," I looked down, not sure what to say. I look back at Mr. Ricardo and he kept looking forward, not looking at me or saying anything. This is so awkward. As we continued walking, I suddenly needed to pee, so I stopped, "so uh...I just need to take a piss, so just wait here, okay?"

"...."

"...Right," I said before walking away and finding a perfect spot to relieve myself.

I was able to find a giant rock, which was a good distance away from Mr. Ricardo, which is fine since I don't feel comfortable if he was that close. I unzipped my pants and did my business. I got startled when I hear birds chirping very loudly, but calmed down as I looked around. This place was beautiful, and I wish I could bring Tricia, Karen, and Kenny to this place, I bet they would have love it.

I let out a sigh, knowing full well that Cartman was going to demolish this place and turn it into his so-called perfect vacation spot, all so he could get even with Mr. Broflovski. Seriously, I am not getting paid enough for this shit.

Once I was done and I zipped my pants back up, I was about to head back when suddenly, a small monkey jumped out of nowhere and startled me. "Jesus!" I gasped as I almost fell back.

The monkey stared at me, screeching and jumping up and down. It didn't look like it was trying to hurt me or anything, it looked more like it wanted to play.

"Where'd you come from little guy?" I asked, taking a few inches closer. The monkey of course didn't reply and simply hopped around, looking rather cute. "Aw...you hungry little guy? Can't find any bananas around here?" I asked. The monkey tilted its head, staring at me. "...Well...I was saving this for later...but...here," I took out the trail mix I brought with me and dumped them all out of the bag and onto the tree branch he was sitting on. "There you go," I said.

The little monkey stared at the trail mix before grabbing one of the nuts and taking a bite, it looked really happy and started stuffing its cheeks.

"Glad you like them. Be sure to share them with your other monkey friends, okay?" I said. I then started leaving. However, before I could get far, the monkey suddenly jumped on my backpack and onto my shoulder, giving my head a little hug. "Ha ha, you're welcome, but I got to go now, so go home to your family," I said. The monkey didn't let me go. "You're cute, and I bet you'd make a great mascot, but like Cartman said, he doesn't want any monkeys, so I can't take you with me...nor do I even want to. Just go home, little guy," I said.

The monkey still didn't let go.

Sighing, I carefully grabbed the monkey and pulled it away, I then placed the monkey back on the giant tree branch. "Stay," I said, holding my hand up. The monkey stared at my hand before sniffing at it. It suddenly grabbed my hand and started playing with my fingers. I smiled. "Alright alright, no play time. I gave you all the trail mix I had with me, so just go, okay? Goodbye," I said as I pulled my hand away and continued walking away. I suddenly felt the monkey's hand on my shoulder again, and I let out another sigh. "Alright little guy, I told you that I can't play right now, so please-"

That was not the little monkey's hand. It was a big monkey, staring down at me. It did not look friendly.

"Oh shit..." I gasped. I tried backing away slowly, but another big monkey jumped down, then another and another. Soon, I was surrounded. "M-Mr. Ricardo!" I shouted out. The monkeys growled and took a step closer. "N-nice monkeys....n-nice monkeys," I gulped as I stood frozen, waiting for Mr. Ricardo to save me. Suddenly, I felt many hands grabbing me and pulling me up into the tree. "H-hey! Let me go! Help! Mr. Ricardo! Help me!" I screamed.

The monkeys swung me around, pulling me in every direction. I didn't know where I was going nor where these monkeys were taking me, all I knew was that I was terrified.

"Let me go! Get off!" I shouted as I tried to pull my hands away from them, but they all hissed and growled, and had a strong grip on my limps. I soon found myself on the highest point of a giant tree, shaking when I looked down and seeing how high I was. "Oh shit!" I exclaimed as I grabbed hold of branch and not wanting to get down. "Y-you monkeys better put me down o-or else," I said, though I wasn't sure what to say or how to convince them to take me down.

Suddenly, the little monkey I met earlier hopped around before climbing onto my shoulder and giving me a hug. Oh god...is this little monkey asking his parents to keep me like some sort of prize!?

I listen as the little monkey communicates with the other monkeys, while the others talked back. Not really sure what they're saying, all I knew is that I can't stay here. I quickly grabbed the little monkey and threw it towards the nearest monkey so they could catch it.

"Sorry!" I exclaimed as I quickly ran and tried climbing down.

I can hear all the monkeys screeching before I hear them coming after me. Just fucking great. I kept running, jumping from one branch to another, even using a couple of vines to swing me across another tree. I continued to run, but these monkeys were fast and weren't going to let me go that easily, especially after I just threw their youngest one at them earlier. I continued running, but my foot got stuck in one of the branches and I fell, almost falling off the tree entirely.

"Oh shit!" I exclaimed as I climbed back on the branch and held it tightly. "Fuck!" I cursed as I tried pulling my leg out of the two branches, but I'm having a really hard time. Just as the monkeys got closer and closer, I closed my eyes, waiting for the clawing and the biting. "I never thought I'd die by monkeys, but...fuck you Cartman!" I shouted as I covered my head.

Suddenly, I feel someone jumping down in front of me. I opened my eyes and gasped when I saw that all the monkeys have stopped, but what was more surprising was seeing this guy with messy blonde hair, dirt covering parts of his bodies, and wearing nothing but a...loin...cloth?

"....What...the fuck?" I muttered.

* * *

 

I watched closely at these creatures. They look...like me...they stand on their two legs like I do, they barely have hair on their bodies, like me. They were...like me...but so different. They speak in a way that sounded...familiar...words that I haven't spoken in a long time...not after being adopted by the ape family. I learned to speak to other creatures because of my ape family, I learned to talk, walk, fight, and more because of my ape family. Still...no matter how much I act like my family, I knew...deep down...I wasn't one of them.

Are these strange creatures like me? Am I...one of them?

I continued to watch them, watching giant looking group holding something. I'm not sure what they are, but I hear these creatures calling them...gun? I wonder what a gun is...and why does it smell strange...and dangerous? The round one was talking very loudly once more, their voice would probably wake up the entire jungle, maybe even make the ground shake if they spoke any louder.

As the round one was talking, I suddenly saw one of them, the thin looking one, leaving the group and heading towards what they call...a tent. I noticed that the thin looking creature's tent was smaller compared to the others. Judging from how far their tent is to the others, the thin one must be an outcast, but remains with the other creatures. Very strange.

For whatever reason, I decided to keep my eye on the thin one, believing that there must be something special about the thin creature if the others are allowing them to stay in their group. Usually, anyone who is considered weak or don't contribute to the group are left behind to die, and yet...this thin creature continues to follow the group and converse with them, even if they were an outcast.

A strange light appears inside the tent, but then it disappears after a bit. Feeling curious, I quietly jumped down, making sure to be close to the ground as to not alert the others. I peeked inside this tent and saw that the thin one has fallen asleep. I soon noticed a strange looking item next to the creature. I headed inside and grabbed it, wondering what this device was.

It was strange. It was small...rectangular. I tried biting into it, but the taste was strange and it hurt my teeth. This was definitely not a fruit. There were tiny bulges on the side, and I couldn't help but touch and push them. Suddenly, a light appeared on the thing and I jumped back, ready to attack, but when nothing happened, I walked over. The light disappeared, and wondering how to get the light back, I pushed the bulge once more, the light came back.

Very strange. Similar creatures were inside this rectangular thing, but what was more strange was that these creatures didn't move. I take a closer look and I realized that the thin creature was in this thing...but...younger looking...happy.

"...." I looked at the thin creature then looked at the others that were next to them. One was bigger than the thin one, rounder, hair like fire. There was another one, this one looked different from the thin one and the big one. Was it...a female? She had blue eyes...and hair like mine..but more vibrant. A little one standing next to the thin one, hair similar to the big one, but eyes like the female and the big one. "....." I suddenly remembered the words...mommy and daddy. Words I haven't spoken in many moons. "....Mommy...daddy..." I whispered as I stared at the creatures. Were these...the thin one's family? Then where are they? Why is the thin one with someone else?

All these questions filled my head, but I knew I will never get the answers. I looked over at the thin one who is sleeping, even as he sleep, he frowns, much different from the younger version of him in this...rectangular object. I wonder why?

I carefully place the object back inside before going back up the trees to watch these strange creatures. Very unusual...and yet...are similar to me. Have I found...my people? I wonder....

The next morning, I saw that the thin one has woken up earlier than the rest, eating foods I've never seen before...at least...not in a long time. I watched as the thin one put on...what was it called again...oh right! Clothes. It's been so long since I've worn any clothes, the only thing I use to cover my waist is the remains of the shirt I once wore when I was a child, many moons ago. Alpha was against it at first, but I would tell him that I needed them to protect my privates...something...my real mother told me they were called a long time ago.

I watched as the thin one left the others and was with one of the big men holding a gun. I followed them closely, wondering why they have separated from the others. The thin one seemed to be examining other creatures, smiling at them, looking...quite...happy. The thin one suddenly started speaking to this big rectangular object, different from the one I saw last night, but somehow similar. A noise came out of it, almost sounding similar to the round one. The thin one would talk and then the voice of the round one came out of the strange object. How did the round one get in there?

I continued to follow them, watching as they two looked at more jungle creatures, all of which are harmless and would never attack them. I couldn't help but smile when the thin one smiled, they looked...very happy. They look nicer when they are happy.

As I continued to follow them, I noticed the two suddenly stopped and the thin one was talking to the big one with the gun. I couldn't understand what they were saying, but I kept my eyes on the thin one, who looked...strange, especially when their legs are so close together like that. The thin one suddenly left the big one and I started following them. I soon realized that the thin one came here to relieve himself. I blushed and looked away, feeling quite embarrassed to see another creature when they are relieving themselves. I remember my real mother telling me to never stare at another when they relieve themselves, saying that it's...what was it again...in...inappropriate? Yes, inappropriate. So remembering my real mother's words, I would always close my eyes whenever the other apes relieve themselves, something they thought was strange, but learned to accept it.

Once the thin one was finished, I noticed a small monkey climbing down. The thin one was startled at first, but soon smiled as the little monkey hopped around, wanting to play. Though I didn't understand what the thin one was saying, the way he spoke sounded...gentle..calming. I like listening to it, and I believe the little monkey did too. The thin one suddenly handed a gift to the little monkey, it was food.

"Uh oh..." I muttered, remembering how my ape mother told me that you should never share food with these monkeys, if so, they will claim you, make you part of them. I watched as the thin one tries to leave, but the little monkey has already placed their claim on them. The thin one was in trouble.

Already, I can hear the screeches above, the little monkey's family. They were going to come down and take the thin one. They were going to steal the thin one from their group. I tried to help, but it was too late, the thin one was surrounded and the monkeys immediately grabbed the thin one, pulling him up the trees. The thin one let out a screech, they sounded panicked, scared, and angry.

However, one word I haven't heard in a long time was something I caught. "Help."

"...." I started climbing the trees, ready to save the thin one.

As I looked up, I noticed that the thin one has tried to escape after throwing the small monkey up, causing the others to catch it. Big mistake. The thin one kept running, and I followed close behind. I suddenly noticed that the thin one's foot got stuck between the branches, and with the horde of monkeys coming close, I knew they would be killed.

Without another second, I jumped in and got in between the thin one and the monkeys. I then started talking to them, telling them to not hurt this one for they did not know about the traditions of gift giving and the like. The monkeys screeched and snarled, looking angry and unsatisfied with my words.

"...What...the fuck?"

I turned my attention back to the thin one. I was surprised by how...appealing they were, but I can't focus on that right now, I need to save them.

"You must stop! This creature is said to be dangerous, and if you kill them, the others will come for their revenge," I spoke in the monkey's language.

"This creature threw our child at us! Punishment is death!" One of them said back.

"If we kill this one, we can easily kill the others! Don't get in our way, white ape!"

I frowned, and took a step back. I turned back towards the thin one before pulling their leg out of the branches and quickly picking them up. I started walking back slowly, keeping my eyes on the monkeys.

"W-what are you-"

I jumped.

"Holy shit!" The thin one screamed, grabbing me very tightly.

Using my free arm, I managed to catch a vine that was nearby, and swing us down to another tree, there I started running with the thin one in my arms.

"L-let me go!" The thin one shouted.

I didn't understand, but judging from how they were struggling in my arms, I assume the thin one wanted me to let go, however, I wasn't going to do that since the monkeys were close behind us. I nudged him with my shoulder and gestured towards behind me.

"...Okay just...keep running!" The thin one exclaimed.

I didn't need to understand what they said to know that they wanted me to keep running. I continued running and jumping from tree branch to tree branch, using vines to swing myself and the thin one across. However, no matter how far we get, the monkeys were still close behind.

"Fuck! They're getting closer!" The thin one exclaimed.

"...." I knew running from them wasn't going to help us, so I had to face them. I stopped running and placed the thin one down before turning my attention back to the monkeys.

"W-what are you doing!?" The thin one exclaimed. They tried to run, but I grabbed their arm and made sure they don't run. "They're going to kill us!"

Taking a deep breath, the moment the horde came close, I let out a strong roar. The birds flapped away, the monkeys stopped running, and the thin one fell to their knees as they stared at me.

"Enough, we shall settle this once and for all!" I exclaimed.

"You'll let us kill this creature?"

"No...but please...bring me the little one. I want to talk to them."

The monkey chattered with each other before looking back at me. The little monkey soon stepped forward, looking at me and the creature.

"Friend!" The little one exclaimed, clapping their hands.

"Friend? Then why chase after them? Why threaten to kill?" I asked.

"....I don't want to kill the skinny one...they are nice," the small monkey said.

I smiled, "if they are nice...please let them go. They cannot stay with you," I said.

"Why not?"

I looked at him before remembering the creatures I saw on that strange object from last night. "They have family. You would take this creature away from their family."

"Oh...I don't..I don't want that," the small monkey said, lowering their head.

"Then please...let them go," I said.

"...Seriously, what is happening right now?" The thin one asked, looking between me and the monkeys.

I watched as the small monkey turned towards their family, telling them to stop and that they were going to let the thin one go. The monkeys looked at each other before turning towards the small one. They all agreed to let the thin one go. I sighed in relief once all the monkeys turned and left.

"T-they're leaving?" The thin one asked, calming down a bit. I didn't understand what they said, but it seemed they are relieved. "Oh thank god." The thin man slumped down, I let him go. The thin one looked up at me, smiling, "thank you. Thank you so much!"

"....?" I tilted my head, confused at what he was saying. Some of the words they spoke was...familiar...but I can't remember what some of them mean. Judging from his face, I believe they are showing their gratitude towards me.

"....Do you not...understand me?" The thin one asked.

"....." I tilted my head once more.

"...Who are you? Why are you...here?"

Feeling curious about this creature, I crouched down and started smelling them. They had a strange smell, different from the smells I'm use to. Their smell was strong...and strange. I looked down at...I think they were called...pants, and I started examining it. Using my hands, I tried to feel, to see if they were male or female.

The thin one went red before slapping my hand away. "What the fuck, man! Don't touch me there!"

I can confirm that the strange creature was a male.

Another male, like me. Hm...judging from the creatures on that device, it seemed those that look soft are females, and everyone else are males. It's good to know. Feeling more curious, I continued to poke and explore this male creature.

"G-get off! What are you doing!? Don't you know anything about personal space!?" The thin one exclaimed as he shoved his hand at my face. Feeling agitated, I bit down his hand to show dominance. "Ow! D-did you just...bit me!?"

"Grrrr..." I growled, before pounding my chest and showing my teeth, something Alpha told me to do when another creature dares to challenge my dominance.

"...Holy shit, you are feral," the thin one said.

We stood there, staring each other in the eyes. He didn't move nor say anything else, he simply sat there, watching me. I continued to look him over, but when my eyes landed on his blue ones, I froze.

Wow...I never seen such blue before. So...pretty.

I sniffed at him, getting closer. The creature had his back against the tree, closing his eyes and shaking. He was terrified. "....?" I tilted my head, looking at him, wondering why he was scared.

"Please...don't kill me. I have a sister I need to take care of," the thin one spoke.

Sister....sister....I...I remember that word. My real mother and father once told me that they planned on having another child...a brother or...sister. I remember...they weren't able to have another child because of problems, I wasn't sure what kind of problems, but I knew I never got a brother or sister, and my parents never spoke about it again.

"....Sis...ter. Sister," I said, mimicking the way he said it.

"...Y-yeah...sister. I have on back home, and I...I need to go back to be with her," the thin one said.

"...." I assumed he wanted to return to his family. I nodded. Standing up, and using my small knowledge of the language I once knew, I decided to take him back to his people. "Take...back," I tried very hard to say.

"Take...back? Take back...oh! Y-you're going to take me back?" The thin one asked. I nodded. "Oh thank you! Thank you!" The thin one stood up and suddenly hugged me. "Oh god...I thought I was going to die here..."

"...." His body was warm when he wrapped his arms around me. I blushed as I returned the hug, nuzzling against his neck. Hm...I'm kinda starting to like his smell.

I lowered him down as he wrapped his arms around me, holding tight. It was going to be awhile since we were still high up, but I didn't mind. I wanted to know more about this creature...know more about who I was and where did I come from. I wanted to know everything about my people.

"Um...I'm Craig, by the way. Do you have a name?"

I was confused at first, but remembering those words, I tried to think. I know my ape family have named me White Ape, but I knew that wasn't the name my real mother gave me. If I were to speak to these creatures and realize where I came from, then...I must say my real name.

"T-T-Tweek," the familiar words tingled my lips. Oh how I missed saying my name. "Tweek! Tweek!" I said more and more, feeling happy to be saying these words.

"....Well it's nice to meet you Tweek, and don't worry, once we get back to camp, I'll be sure to help you out," The thin....Craig...said.

Though I have no idea what he was saying, I just hoped that I'll get to spend more time with this beautiful blue eyed creature.

* * *

Walking back to camp after being abducted by monkeys is...weird, but walking back to camp with a Tarzan like dude being as my guide back to camp is weirder.

I continue to follow this strange man, looking between him and the path ahead of us. Just...how long has he been here? What happened to him? Who was he? So far, the only thing I knew about this weird man was that his name is Tweek...I guess, he speaks a little English, but not that well, and he doesn't seem to understand what I'm saying, except for maybe a few words.

"So....do you remember where you mom and dad are?" I asked, hoping to get any info from him.

"Mom? Mom...Mom!" Tweek smiled, jumping a bit.

"Y-yes...um...your...mom...where...is she?" I tried speaking slowly, but I knew that wasn't helping.

"...?" Tweek tilted his head, looking confused.

"Oh forget it...I'm sure we'll find some info of you once we get back to America," I said.

"A...mooo...caw?" Tweek said.

I chuckled, "no, it's America," I said.

"Americaca?"

"Pfff," I chuckled, "close enough," I said. "Hopefully once we bring you to America, we'll be able to teach you some English, if possible at least," I said.

"...English? Teach?"

"Well at least it looks like you're not a total lost cause, so that's good," I smiled. Tweek suddenly stopped walking and stared at me. I stopped myself, confused. "You alright?"

"...." Tweek leaned forward to poke at my lips. He even started making gorilla sounds as he poke at my lips.

Blushing, I slapped his hand away. "Knock it off. Seriously, once we get you some help, I hope they'll teach you a thing about personal space," I said.

"....?"

I sighed and ushered Tweek to keep leading me back to camp. "Come on. As much as I would love leaving you behind, I don't know where camp is, so keep walking," I said.

Tweek does so.

We continued walking for a bit until we finally reached camp. The moment I recognize my tent and the familiar smell of cheesy poofs and the like, I started running, feeling extremely happy.

"Mr. Cartman! I'm back!"

"Craig? Craig!" Cartman smiled, "I thought you died when Mr. Ricardo told me you were gone. Glad to see you're back," Cartman said.

My smiled dropped, "you...you didn't even try...looking for me? To see if I really was dead or not?" I asked.

"Sorry, been busy with these plans," Cartman said. I glared at him, "well don't look at me like that, I was going to call someone to come look for you eventually, Jesus...touchy," Cartman said.

I sighed, "whatever, I don't have time for that," I turned my attention back to Tweek, who stood a few feet away, but was still visible. "I found a man who's has become feral," I said.

"What?"

"Look," I pointed to Tweek, who was currently looking around, sniffing at a few of the items that were on the ground.

"...What the fuck?"

"I know, right? It's a real jungle man. I think he got lost here when he was a kid, and seemed to have survived after apes been taking care of him. Like Tarzan!" I said.

"....Yeah...but unlike Tarzan..this could benefit us," Cartman said.

"What do you mean?"

"Forget animals as our mascot, Craig, we're using that guy! A legitimate jungle man!" Cartman exclaimed.

"W-what!? You can't be serious," I said.

"Oh I am. We're definitely getting authenticity with this guy," Cartman smirked.

"This is highly immoral. The guy can barely say any English or even understand what we are!" I said.

"Well we'll teach him how to speak English, if you're going to be such a prick about it," Cartman said.

"Cartman, we can't. We should send him to the proper authorities and get him some help," I said, "I mean what if he has family that's still looking for him? We just can't do this to him just so you can make a profit!"

"Look here, Tucker. If you want that fucking promotion, I suggest you do as I say and keep your mouth shut...or else..."

I glared at him, "or else, what?"

"Or else I'll fire you...and not only that...but I'll make sure you and your sister are living in the slums, and let's face it...a young girl like that in the city filled with pedophiles and creeps...I'm sure that's not the life she wants," Cartman said.

"....." I looked down, feeling my fist tightening up.

"Well?"

"...Fine," I sighed.

"Great," Cartman patted me on the back. "Now start packing things up, we're already done finding the perfect location. Turns out, the perfect spot is right here! Who knew? It's close to that waterfall, we can build a restaurant around here, and once we get rid of all these stupid trees and rocks, this place will be perfect for the casino and hotel! That'll show that fucking Jew!"

"...." I looked back at Tweek, who was staring at one of the gunmen before standing very tall and trying to mimic him. The guilt I feel inside stayed with me, even as we packed up and were heading home.

* * *

Things were strange after Craig showed me his people. These creatures, which I soon found out were called humans, they all were strange. Still, if I was going to learn a thing or two about these...humans...and learn about my past, then maybe I should get along with them...even if some of them seemed to agitate me.

When all the humans were picking up the strange objects that were around, I watched as Craig ushered me to come with him. I wasn't sure where he wanted me to go, but I trusted Craig, he didn't seem dangerous at all.

As I took a step closer, a pair of hands grabbed me from both sides, picking me up. I growled and thrashed around, trying to get free.

"W-what are you doing!?" Craig exclaimed as he stepped forward. He looked angry at the two males that were grabbing me.

"Just doing as Mr. Cartman said. We can't have this guy going crazy on us now," the male to my right said.

"Just put him down! He's not going to go crazy," Craig exclaimed. Whatever Craig said, the two men eventually let me go. I felt gratitude towards Craig and leaned my head to give him an affection head rub. "I-it's fine, Tweek. Don't worry," Craig said as he touched my head and moved his hand up and down. It felt strange...but I like it. "Tweek."

I looked at him, smiling. I like it when he calls me by my real name, it feels so nice to hear my real name again.

"...Do you want to come with us?"

"....?" I tilted my head, confused at what he was saying.

"God...um....home. Home," Craig pointed to himself as he said the word "home." I know that word far too well. Home. Was he...asking me to come see his home? Was I going to see my people?

I jumped with joy, excited to see where I came from. Wanting to know about Craig's home. "Home! Home!" I repeated over and over, wanting to go there now.

Craig smiled, "okay okay...you're coming with us," Craig smiled.

I like it when he smiles, makes his blue eyes seem brighter and prettier.

After the humans finished packing their belongings, I was placed inside this large round thing that moves. I wasn't sure what kind of animal it was. What kind of animal allows someone to go inside it, and why are the legs round like this? Very strange.

I then experience what it's like to be a bird. We got on this giant white bird thing that we also go inside. We all flew up in the sky, something I never thought I'd experience in my life. Amazing...I couldn't wait to tell my brothers and sisters that I flew up in the sky like a bird, they'll be so surprised.

Once we were back on the ground, I noticed other white birds that were around, all of which were much bigger than the one we were in. When we got out of the large bird, I spotted many other humans, all of different shapes and sizes. A female, a male, and little ones. They all look like me, standing on two legs, no hair all over their bodies, and spoke in that strange language I barely remember.

All the humans stared at me when we entered another area, I'l admit, I was a bit scared. I didn't know there was that many humans around here. I feel...intimidated.

"Grrr..." I growled when a man walked by me, thinking he was going to attack.

"Tweek, relax. You're okay, no one is going to hurt you," Craig spoke in that soft voice he kept speaking in the entire time we were on that white bird. I like it when he spoke in this tone, it was relaxing.

We soon got into another strange creature with the four round legs. I was confused as to why all these creatures look different, and even tried to talk to the one we were inside, but Craig soon informed me it wasn't an animal or anything like that. He said it was a thing called a "car."

We then stopped at a very large looking tree, or as Craig called it, a building. It was very tall, almost as tall as the trees back home.

We entered inside this large building, there I saw more humans, all similar to me.

"Welcome back, Mr. Cartman."

"Welcome back."

"Yeah yeah, what's my schedule for next week," the round one, named Cartman, as Craig has told me, was talking to these humans in an angry voice. It made me think he's an alpha, but judging from his smell and his behavior, I don't think him being an alpha is true.

"Well you have a meeting with-"

"Cancel it."

"You also need to see-"

"Cancel it."

"Sir, you-"

"Cancel it! Cancel all of it! I need to be free all week since I need to prepare for my new hotel casino, as well as our newest mascot here," Cartman said as he grabbed me. What's a mascot?

"Careful with him, sir," Craig said, grabbing me back and holding my arm. Oh my...was...was Craig trying to claim me? I blushed at the thought. I never had anyone claim me before, especially among the female apes. Still...if Craig wanted to claim me as his mate...I wouldn't mind.

"Whatever, let's just get this jungle boy to learn some English already so we can get him ready for the hotel casino!"

"Sir."

"What!? What is it, Butters!?"

A small young man with blonde hair like mine, but much much shorter, was shaking after this Cartman fellow roared at him. Something an Alpha would never do unless he has to, and I don't see any need for him to roar at this human.

"M-Mr. Broflovski is w-waiting for you in your office. It seems he has heard about your....plans."

"....Oh really?" Cartman smiled, but his smile wasn't as nice as Craig's. "Well then...guess we can't let Kyle waiting. Come, Craig," Cartman said.

"Oh god," Craig sighed as he held my arm and ushered me to come along.

We entered a small area where a fourth wall suddenly closes. I felt trapped and tried getting out, but with Craig's calming voice, I settled down, trusting him that this is fine. When the walls opened, I was surprised when we were no longer in the same place from before.

I let out a curious howl as I looked at the strange thing that transported me to this new place. What was this? It's very strange.

"It's just an elevator. Craig, calm that monkey boy down," Cartman spoke.

"I'm trying, but when there's a language barrier between us, it's kinda difficult!"

"Whatever, just shut him up before-"

"Cartman!" Walking towards us was a very angry looking male with hair like fire. If anything, he smelled more like an alpha than this giant round man. "You have some explaining to do."

"Oh, what do I need to explain, Kahl?" Cartman said.

"Oh knock it off with that accent, we both know you grew out of that accent since college."

"Fine, whatever you say, Kyle," Cartman smirked.

The man named Kyle glared at Cartman. Was this turning into a competition for dominance. If I wasn't trying to learn about humans, I would have gotten in there and challenge them all for dominance.

"What is this about building a casino and a hotel in a tropical island in the south?" Kyle asked.

"It's exactly what it sounds like, you dumb Jew. I thought you were suppose to be smart, or is that only when it comes to money?"

"Fuck you fat ass! What I'm trying to say is that you're doing something very wrong and illegal! You can't be building a casino in a place like a jungle, filled with beautiful animals! It's not right!"

"Oh please, no one owns that property and it's just sitting there for someone to take it. Since I called dibs, I now own that island and I can do whatever I want," Cartman said.

"Well what are you going to do with all those animals that are living there?" Kyle asked.

"Easy, sell them to the zoos, relocate them to another jungle maybe, keep them around to entertain the kids...or even better...exotic lunches and dinners."

"You're sick!"

"Well sorry Kahl, we can't all be special snowflakes like you, now if you'll excuse me, but I have to teach this jungle boy here some English," Cartman said.

"Jungle boy?" The Kyle person noticed me and seemed surprised. "Wait...is this...a real jungle man? Like...Tarzan and stuff?"

"Pretty much," Craig said.

"What is he doing here!? You should be taking him to the police or something! His family must be worried sick!" Man, this Kyle person was much louder than Cartman. His voice makes my ears ring just as much as Cartman's.

"That's what I've been wanting to do," Craig said.

"Oh don't get into my business, Kyle. I'm helping the jungle boy find his family and helping him get back to society, so nothing to worry about," Cartman said.

"Cartman, what you're doing is by far the most heinous thing you could be doing!"

"Not like I'm breaking any laws here, am I?"

"....Well...not technically...but you should really be taking this jungle man to proper authorities," Kyle said.

"We will, I would love to help this poor defenseless jungle boy, but I can't do that when you keep grabbing my balls, Kahl!"

"Ugh! You...fine. Whatever, but I will find a way to stop you from destroying that jungle and the animals that lives there. Just you fucking wait, fat ass," Kyle said.

"Yeah yeah, and hey, tell Stan that you're busy sucking a lot of dick instead of his, I'm sure your boyfriend would love to hear that!"

"Fuck you!" Kyle shouted before leaving.

I had no idea what was happening. Did...did someone win? I couldn't tell. Humans are sure complicated, and I'm suppose to be one of them, I think.

"...Cartman, Kyle is right, we should be taking Tweek here to proper authorities. Maybe once we find his family and help him get back to society, we can ask if he wants to be our mascot, he'll still be a jungle boy...just...less wild and stuff, you know?"

"Craig...you trying to grab my balls here?"

"...W-what?"

"I said...you trying to grab my balls here? Cause the way you're questioning my authority...it seems like you're grabbing my balls right now," Cartman came closer to Craig, towering over him. I didn't like it.

"Sir....I'm just suggesting...if we don't give this man help, the media will be all over it, you'll be ruined and-" I was surprised when Cartman grabbed Craig by the weird fake snake that wrapped around his neck, pulling it and choking Craig. "S-sir...s-stop..."

"Look here...Craig. If you want that promotion, I suggest you keep your mouth shut and let me handle it. Trust me, I know what I'm doing, so if any word about jungle boy's existence before we can get this casino running, it's your head...as well as your little sister. Got it?"

"G-got it," Craig coughed.

Getting angry to see this fake alpha hurting Craig, I jumped in, snarling. I got in between the two, keeping my eyes on the large human, daring him to step any closer.

"Tch, control you little pet here, Craig."

"Tweek, calm down, I'm fine," Craig said, placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Alright, it's been a long and exhausting couple of days, why don't you head home, and take that jungle boy with you," Cartman said.

"What? Me!?" Craig exclaimed.

"Yes you, he seems...attached to you, so better he stays with you," Cartman said.

"W-what are you going to do then?"

"Oh don't you worry, I'm going to be hiring the best tutors to help Tweek here, as well as...find out about Tweek past and see if we can find his family, no worries," Cartman said.

"Okay...but how am I suppose to take him back home with me? He's a wild animal, and I have a sister at home!"

"You figure it out, I don't have all the answers to your personal needs, now go...and give jungle boy a bath, I nearly threw up during the plane ride here," Cartman said.

I really did not like this fat man. I did not like him one bit. When I finally understand what a human is, I'll be sure to take down this fake alpha.

"Tweek, let's go," Craig said. It seemed he wanted me to come with him, so I listened and followed Craig.

The moment we stepped back inside that strange thing they called an elevator, I started to panic.

* * *

Getting Tweek on the bus was a nightmare, especially when he kept moving around and looking through the window, it got worst when he started annoying the other people on the bus. I tried my best to calm him down, but it only ended up with him messing my hair and almost giving me a bloody nose.

By the time we reached my apartment, I tried my best to calm him down, and I hoped to god that Tricia hasn't come back home with Kenny yet. I needed to get ready to tell her about our surprised house guest.

"Will you take it easy? You're going to disturb my neighbors!"

Tweek started making gorilla noises and pounding his chest. He looked around, tensing at everything he sees. I guess he's feeling a bit overwhelmed by all of this.

As a last attempt to calm him down, I pointed to my apartment, saying one of the words he seemed to know. "Home."

Tweek stopped and stared at my hand before looking at my door. "...Home?"

I nodded, "yes, this is my home. Home."

"...Home...home! Home!" Tweek smiled.

I sighed, at least he's somewhat calmed down. I opened the door and let Tweek in. He looked around, confused at everything. I had to keep my eyes on him, making sure he doesn't break anything.

"Careful with-" Tweek pushed a vase off the table and it shattered everywhere. "...Right..." I sighed, feeling a headache coming on. "That's fine...it wasn't even that expensive. I'll just clean it up," I muttered as I grabbed a broom and started sweeping up the shards.

It was hard to clean with Tweek in my way. He kept trying to grab the broom, howling like a monkey. When he tried to take the broom from me again, I pulled back, getting annoyed now.

"Will you quit it? I get you've been living in the jungle for a long time, but I really can't deal with this right-" When I tried to grab the broom back, I slipped on the water that spilled from the vase, and fell back, pulling Tweek with me.

The moment we fell, I felt something touching my lips. I opened my eyes and realized that Tweek was very close...so close that our lips were...oh dear god.

"Mmff!" I pushed Tweek away, blushing. "Oh fuck! I didn't mean to..." Wait...why was I apologizing to the jungle man? I bet he doesn't even know what a kiss is. When I looked back at Tweek, he touched his lips, but didn't seem fazed by it. "...Never mind," I sighed.

"....?" Tweek stared at me, looking really confused. He suddenly pointed to his lips, probably wondering what happened.

I blushed, "it's called a kiss...you know...it's what two humans do..when they like each other," I said.

"....K...kiss?"

I sighed, "yes...but what we did was an accident and it will never happen again," I said. I got back up and picked up the broom, but when I stood up once more, Tweek was in front of me, standing very close. "W-what?" I blushed.

"...Kiss!"

"W-what?"

Tweek leaned forward. No fucking way...

"S-stop! Get away!" I exclaimed, feeling my face go red. Tweek continued to lean forward, but before our lips could touch, I hear the door opening.

"Craig, I'm here, I brought Tricia and-" Crap, it was Kenny. "Whoa...am I...interrupting a moment?" Kenny asked.

Blushing, I pushed Tweek away, causing Tweek to huff in anger before turning his attention to something else. "It's not what it looks like!"

"Wow...I didn't expect you to bring a boyfriend from your trip...and I can see you're really into dressing up...I didn't know you were into that kinky," Kenny smirked. Tricia came in, looking confused to see Tweek in our apartment.

I rolled my eyes, "this is not a sex thing or anything like that," I said.

"Then who is he and why is he wearing a loincloth?" Tricia asked.

I sighed, "this is Tweek. He's a jungle man I found during my trip," I said.

"No fucking way...a real life jungle man!?" Kenny walked over, looking at Tweek. "No way....what is he doing here?"

"you can say that...he's work I am force to take home," I sighed.

"Your boss is forcing you to keep a jungle man here?" Tricia asked.

"Yeah, but don't worry, as soon as we figure out what to do, he'll be out of here," I said.

Tweek hopped around, looking a bit agitated when seeing Kenny, but when his eyes turned towards Tricia, he seemed to ease up. Tweek jumped off the couch and landed in front of Tricia. He pointed to her before looking at me.

"Sister!"

"Yes, this is my sister," I said, pointing to her then to me.

"Why are you talking like that?" Tricia asked.

"He can't understand English that well, only knows a few words," I said.

"Seriously? That must be a pain," Kenny said.

"You think?" I sighed.

"....Well you know...back when Karen was young and didn't know how to speak yet, I was the one who taught her. Maybe I can help you teach this jungle guy?"

"You'd do that?"

"Of course," Kenny smiled.

"Dude, I have no idea how to thank you," I said.

"Well...make make some of that tasty pasta of yours and we have dinner together?"

I scoffed, "you know pasta is very simple, right?"

"Yeah...but the way you make it...it taste great," Kenny said.

I smiled. "I'll be more than happy to make that pasta then," I said.

"...Craig, look!" I turned around and paled when I saw that Tweek is holding Karen upside down, swinging her by the foot. "He's really strong!"

"T-Tweek! Put her down!" I shouted.

* * *

I felt...ill. Not ill like when my entire body was very warm...but ill in my chest.

"Tweek, how you enjoying the clothes?" Craig asked.

These clothes that Craig gave me felt weird against my skin, but after taking what Craig called a bath, I felt I didn't mind it too much. Besides...they smell like him. Craig's scent calms me.

"Sorry if it's a bit too big, these were the biggest ones I could fine. They use to belong to my dad before he handed them to me a long time ago, I usually wear those a pajamas," Craig said.

I sighed, wishing I could understand him. I looked outside, staring at the lights that were around. Much different from the jungle.

"...You homesick?"

"...Home," I said as I thought back of the jungle. I already miss my family, I wonder how they're doing. Are they worried about me? When will I see them again?

"...I know...it's hard to be somewhere else after living somewhere you considered your home, but don't worry...as soon as we help reintroduce you back to society, I'll be able to help you find a new home, maybe a home with your real family?"

"....Home..." I said, wanting to go back to the jungle already. As much as I would love to find out about my past and who I am...I also wanted to return to my ape family again, see my brothers and sisters, see my ape mother, and see Alpha, my father.

"....Hey...it'll be okay. I promise...I'll be sure to be by your side and take care of you, I mean...I feel like I owe you that much ever since you saved me," Craig said. I sighed once more. Craig placed his hand on my back, rubbing it. It felt nice, being touched by this human male. "Everything will be okay, I promise."

"...." I smiled and leaned against him, feeling like I finally understood what he just said.

* * *

The teaching process with Tweek began, and at first, things were very hectic. Tweek was very stubborn and wouldn't pay attention, even when Cartman hired a professional tutor to help Tweek read and write, Tweek would simply try to bite the tutor, scaring him away. Cartman ended up having to hire three more after that.

When it came to Kenny teaching Tweek, Tweek was still more stubborn, but because I was there, along with Tricia and Karen, he seemed to be more at ease, especially when Kenny gave Tweek treats whenever Tweek pays attention and does something right.

"....I feel like you're teaching a dog right now," I said.

"Hey, at least he's learning, right?"

"I guess..."

"Wow, you're right, Trish, he really is strong!"

"I know, right?"

We both looked up and paled when we saw Tweek lifting both Karen and Tricia by the leg, swinging them around.

"Put them down!" Kenny and I exclaimed.

After a few weeks, Tweek was able to read and write his name and a few other words, and we even managed to have a little conversation with him, it was still rough, but it was better than nothing.

"What would you like for dinner, Tweek?" I asked.

"Um...more of...cheesy bread...shaped in triangle!" Tweek said.

"Pizza again? Well...they do have special today...why not," I said.

"Yes!" Tricia gave Tweek a high five, something Tricia taught him on the third week of his learning process.

Seriously, teaching Tweek was very tiring, and having him living with me is also tiring...but after these past couple of weeks, I was starting to get use to this jungle man around. Tricia seemed to like him a lot, Tweek seemed to care for Tricia, and he does make a great playmate for Tricia when I'm too busy.

"What are you doing?" Kenny asked.

...And I'll admit...if Tweek wasn't here, I wouldn't be spending this much time with Kenny.

"Been busy looking up any past missing child reports," I said.

"Trying to find stuff about Tweek?"

I sighed, "pretty much, especially since Cartman isn't doing shit, he's been busy trying to make that stupid casino hotel of his."

"Well have you found anything?"

"So far...nothing. There's been so many missing people around here, it'll take me months to find who I'm looking for, and it doesn't help that I don't know Tweek's last name," I said.

"Hm...ever tried...Tweek Tweek?"

I scoffed, "that's not funny dude," I said.

"How about...Tweek Tweak?"

"How's that different?"

"The last name is with 'E' and 'A,'" Kenny said.

"Not helping," I said.

"Just trying to loosen you up...you seemed...tense," Kenny said as he sat down next to me.

I let out a tired sigh, "I am. I really want to help Tweek out and find his family, but with Cartman on my ass about the casino and telling me to prepare Tweek for opening day, its kinda hard..."

"...Hey...can I ask you something?"

"Go for it," I said.

"...Are you...sure about this casino hotel? I mean...not trying to get you fired or anything...but...isn't destroying a jungle where Tweek once live kinda...wrong?"

"Don't remind me...as much as I would love to stop this project, I can't...I have to do this for Tricia," I said.

"....Well what about Tweek?"

"...." Of course I can't stop thinking about Tweek. The guilt I feel whenever I see him looking happy and oblivious to what we're doing to his home, I just want things to be over with. "Well when he returns to society, he'll...forget about the jungle and move on...be normal," I said.

"Craig, even if Tweek moved on and lived a normal life, he'll never forget one of the places he considered his home," Kenny said.

"Well...he'll have to get use to it," I said.

"Alright," Kenny said.

"...Speaking of Tweek...where is he?"

"Playing with Tricia and Karen in Tricia's room. Tricia and Karen are styling his hair. You really need to give that guy a haircut."

I snickered, "as much as I would love to give him one, he doesn't want me anywhere near his hair with a pair of scissors. He would freak out and start biting my hand," I said.

"I'm surprised it hasn't gotten longer then," Kenny said.

"Well I do try my best to cut it when he's sleeping or when I surprise him from behind, but honestly...I like his hair at the current length. It looks good on him," I said.

"Hm...do I need to be...jealous here?" Kenny asked.

I froze typing on my laptop and looked over at him. I blushed, "why would you need to be jealous?"

"Come on...you know why," Kenny laughed.

"...." I looked down, feeling unsure, "Ken...you know I can't date you," I said.

"Why not? We both like each other, don't we?"

"...Kenny...no matter how much we like each other...it's just not the right time. I need to focus on taking care of Tricia, I won't be able to spend time with you," I said.

"I can always wait," Kenny smiled.

"...But for how long?" I said. "Besides...you need to focus on taking care of Karen. I mean...we both have to look after out little sisters."

"Yeah well only because my parents are deadbeats and never gave Karen, me, or my Kevin a good childhood. I just only hope Kevin is doing okay in mechanic school."

"Yeah well...you still have to look after Karen, and I have to look after Tricia. Us dating isn't going to work out," I said.

"....Well if you ever change your mind...I'm always here for you," Kenny said as he placed his hand on mine.

I looked at him, smiling. I soon found ourselves leaning forward. I knew this was a bad idea, especially after what I just said, but I couldn't help it. It felt like an invisible force is just pushing us closer and closer, our faces nearly touching.

"Craig!"

"Shit!" I pushed Kenny away, blushing. I cleared my through before turning my attention towards Tricia. "Y-yes? What is..."

"Ta-da!" Tricia said.

"What do you boys think?" Karen asked.

"Holy shit, what did you two do to him?" Kenny laughed.

Tweek's hair was in braids, he looked confused, but he doesn't seem to be bothered by it.

"Tweek, you doing okay over there?"

Tweek tilted his head before smiling, "I look pretty...yes?"

"....Pff!" I burst into laughter as I looked at him, "yes, you look beautiful," I laughed.

"Beautiful!" Tweek chanted.

Soon, everyone started chanting the word, "beautiful," making everything loud.

Honestly, I can't think of dating anyone, not when my hands are very busy with dealing with someone like Tweek.

* * *

After being around these humans for a couple of days now, I have learned a lot.

I can finally understand what they are saying. I can understand the words written in their books. I can understand what certain objects are. I can understand how to write words.

Learning all of these things...they helped me remember of when I was young, before I met the ape family. Before...the incident.

I learned many things from my teachers...though honestly...I found both to be annoying.

With Mr. Landler, he was very mean with his words, always yelling at me. I usually end up fighting back whenever he tried to hit me with that stick of his. It usually shuts him up until Craig comes in and calming the both of us down, apologizing to the mean man. Not sure why though, he's the one hitting me.

As for this Kenny fellow...I don't like him one bit. Though lessons from him are much easier to understand and he never hits me, I didn't like how he was close to Craig. I don't care if he gave me delicious food as a reward, I did not like how close he was to Craig. I did not like how he touches Craig with ease, I did not like how he makes Craig blush, I did not like how he makes Craig laugh, I especially did no like how he makes Craig smile. All of these things, I wanted to do to Craig.

"How's math going?" Craig asked.

"Going well, wanna see?" Kenny asked.

"Nah man, you know how much I suck at math, even today," Craig sighed.

"Well want me to teach you?" Kenny asked. He was oddly moving closer to Craig.

Craig's face went red before turning his head, "yeah right, you suck at math just as much as I do."

"Well at least I'm a bit better than you," Kenny leaned forward.

"Prove it," Craig said.

"Two times two?"

"Four, duh," Craig smiled.

"Three times six?"

"Eighteen..."

"How about...you and me...plus a bed?" Kenny smirked.

I frowned before grabbing a block that was on the table and I threw it at Kenny's head.

"Ow!"

"Tweek! Why'd you do that?"

"He's suppose to be teaching me, not teaching you," I crossed my arms.

"Jesus, you could have said so, no need to throw blocks at someone's head," Craig said.

"Yeah...seriously," Kenny rubbed his head. I simply smiled, feeling like I won this fight.

Still...I won't deny that this Kenny fellow makes Craig feel happy. I just wish I could make Craig feel happy, especially since he's helping me remember so much about my past and who I once was.

"Hey...you're up late," Craig came into the room I was sleeping in. Judging from the smell the first time I came here, this room once belonged to him. He now sleeps in the living room on the couch, something I feel bad about.

"Couldn't sleep...the loud noises outside wakes me," I said.

"Yeah well that's what happens when you live in a city," Craig sighed. He handed me a mug, "warm milk? It'll help you get some sleep," Craig said.

I smiled, "thank you," I said as I take the mug and took a sip of the warm milk.

"Glad to know that Kenny taught you some manners, unlike that Mr. Landler." Craig sighed.

"Don't mention those names, especially Kenny's," I said.

Craig turned towards me, "why do you hate Kenny so much? Between him and Landler, I thought you'd hate Landler more."

"I don't like both of them," I muttered.

"What's your beef with Kenny anyways?"

I frowned, "I don't like how he makes you smile," I said.

"...What?"

I turned towards him, "I want to make you smile! I want to make you happy. Not Kenny!" I said.

"....Oh wow...Tarzan wannabe is jealous over me," Craig spoke.

"....I'm better than Tarzan," I muttered.

Craig laughed. I smiled.

We both continued to sit near the window, taking sips of the warm milk. Looking over at Craig, I couldn't help but like these alone moments with Craig. They were so calming...relaxing. However, when I look at Craig, he seemed...tired.

"You alright?"

"Hm? Oh I'm fine...just been busy with work and trying to find info about you," Craig said.

"Sorry I can't help you much. My memories isn't that great," I said.

"It's fine...I just wish there was something that could help us. A last name...birthday...anything? Hell...a blood type would be helpful right about now," Craig sighed.

".....Though I don't remember last name...nor my date of birth...or even my blood type...I do remember...my real mother and father," I said.

"....Do you...do you remember what happened to them?" Craig asked.

"....It's...blurry...barely...remember...but...I was on the water...on a boat with mother and father....we were...going somewhere...not sure where...then...I remember...the sky turning dark and roaring....the water got higher and higher. Boat...was tilting...and soon...I was underwater. I ended up in the jungle when I woke up. I didn't know where mother and father were. I search and search, but could not find. I knew...at that moment...mother and father were gone," I said.

"....Tweek...I'm so sorry," Craig spoke. "I know...I know how hard it is to lose a parent. I've been there," Craig said.

I looked down. Though I don't remember much about my real parents, I do remember that I cared about them, and I especially remembered a few of the lessons they taught me, ones that I'll always keep in my heart.

"...What about Craig? Where is his mother and father?" I remembered seeing the female and large male in that image on his phone.

"....They're gone too," Craig said.

"What happened?"

"...." Craig looked down, he looked sad. "A few years ago...we were going to an amusement park together. Something we like doing each year depending on the prices and stuff. While we were driving to the place...a drunk driver suddenly came and rammed at us. I remember glass shattering everywhere...and my head hitting the roof of the car. I blacked out....but when I came to at the hospital...the doctor told me they did everything they could, but they weren't able to save my parents. ....I remember...seeing Tricia sitting outside the room where our parents were...she was crying so much. Sometimes...Tricia would blame herself because she thinks it's her fault since she's the one who insisted we go to the amusement park, other times, she blames the actual drunk driver...but most of the time...she doesn't blame anyone...and isn't sure about anything anymore."

".....You were both....very sad...yes?"

Craig nodded, "Very sad...but things are getting better. Thanks to Kenny, Karen, a few of our friends....and now...you," Craig said.

"...Me?"

"Yeah...I've never seen Tricia brighten up so much these days. She barely gets nightmares, and she seemed more distracted from the bad memories all because of you...so thank you," Craig said.

"....." I smiled as I leaned against Craig, enjoying his scent. "You know...I really wish I can introduce you to my mother and father. They would love you," I said.

Craig smiled, "I wish I could meet them."

"...Well...when we return to home, I will gladly introduce you to them," I smiled.

"...W-what do you mean?"

"Introduce you to ape mother and ape father! They'll love to meet you!"

"U-uh...not sure if that's a good idea. Gorillas are very dangerous Tweek. Hell, I'm surprised they didn't hurt you the moment they saw you," Craig said.

I chuckled, "oh well...they did try to eat me when ape mother brought me to her nest, but after I let out my shrieks, they all believed I was a monkey. Then after playing with the other gorilla kids, they all believed I was one of them. I became part of their family. I may have lost my old family, but I gained new one," I said.

"...Yeah...a new one...even if they did try to eat you," Craig said.

"Do not worry, when we return to jungle, I'll be sure to tell them to not eat you," I smiled.

"...Thanks," Craig smiled.

We continued to look out the window, drinking the warm milk. I rested my head on Craig's shoulder as he rested his on my head. I can feel my heart pounding as I take in his scent, enjoying the warmth coming from his body.

I knew immediately...that I wanted Craig to be my mate.

* * *

I was under a lot of pressure this morning. Not only did I have to work on meetings, but I also had to work on plans for the casino, making sure that construction is doing well and the like, and on top of that, I still need to prepare Tweek for the opening of the casino.

Luckily, after a month, Tweek's understanding of English has improved. He's able to hold a conversation quite well, he understands what things are, and he's very well-mannered. Though his short temper still needs improvement, as well as his tendencies to climb on things and swing around, he's pretty much doing good. I wouldn't be surprised if sooner or later, he'll be reentering society after a couple more months.

"Craig...come on, shouldn't you be taking a break by now?" Tricia asked.

"I can't take a break, I need to go over these documents," I said.

"Dude, isn't today suppose to be your day off? Here you are, working to the bone, not taking a break," Tricia said.

"Trish, just leave it. Why don't you play with Tweek?" I suggested.

"Can't, Tweek is getting all agitated. I bet he wants to go outside right now," Tricia said.

I let out a sigh, "Just give him something to eat, he'll calm down eventually," I said.

"He'll get fat if you keep feeding him like that. Let's just go outside to a park or something, it'll only take us a short while," Tricia said.

"Trish, I really can't," I said.

"Please?"

"No."

"Come on!"

"I said no, Trish. I'm really busy, and if I don't get this stuff finished, it's my head!"

"Craig!" I froze when I hear Tweek.

"Tweek?"

"Craig...can't I go outside? I'm getting tired of sitting inside all day. Please?" Tweek asked.

"....."

"Told you," Tricia said.

"....Alright...we'll head to the park," I sighed.

"Yes!" Both Tricia and Tweek exclaimed, giving each other a high five.

We all ended up going to the park, I made sure to bring my laptop with me so I can get some of my work done while we were there. Once we reached the park, both Tweek and Tricia ran around, chasing pigeons and squirrels. As for me, I sat at the nearest bench and continued working, while also looking up once in awhile to watch the two.

"Keep climbing Tricia, let's see how far you can climb up that tree!" I hear Tweek shouting.

Looking up, I now saw the two climbing up a tree. "Be careful!" I called out.

"We will!" Tricia exclaimed. the two continued climbing up.

I shook my head, smiling. I then resumed looking over the documents that needs to be sign and get approval. After awhile, I checked my watched and knew an hour was almost up. Thinking it was time to head home, I called for the two to come back.

"Alright, enough play time, time to get going!" I called out.

"Already? We barely reached the top!" Tricia said.

"Sorry you two, but we made a deal. We stay here for at least an hour and then we head home. So climb on down and let's get going already!"

"...No!" Tweek suddenly said.

"Excuse me?"

"No! If you want us down, you'll have to come up here and get us!" Tweek said.

"Yeah, get up here and get us!" Tricia said.

"Trish, don't encourage him," I pinched the bridge of my nose, "Tweek, you better get down here, right now!"

"No!" Tweek said.

"No!" Tricia said.

"Tweek! Trish! Get down, now!"

"No!" The two exclaimed.

"God fucking damn it," I groaned as I walked back and forth before looking up. "Fine, but when I get you two, you are both grounded!"

"Fine, but only if you can get us all the way up here!" Tricia said as she continued climbing.

"God damn it," I muttered as I pulled up my sleeves and started climbing up. "When I get you two, you are both dead!" I exclaimed.

"You can't catch us, bro!" Tricia exclaimed.

"Oh yes I will!" I laughed as I continued climbing up. Just as I was about to grab Tweek's foot, he suddenly jumps up to grab another branch. "No fair! He's basically a professional at this!"

"Quit whining and just keep climbing if you want to get us!" Tricia exclaimed.

"You little..." I continued climbing, even when I've already reached the midway point, I just kept climbing and climbing.

"Uh oh, no more tree to climb," Tweek said.

"Crap," Tricia said.

"Ha ha, got you now you little brats!" I grinned as I continued climbing. As I made it to where they were, I was about to grab Tweek's foot once more. "I got you-" Before I could grab them, my foot accidentally slipped and I started going backwards! "Shit!"

Before I could fall, I felt a hand grabbing mine, pulling me up. It was Tweek. "I got you," Tweek smiled.

"....Jesus, Tricia was right...you really are strong," I said.

Tweek grinned before pulling me up with ease and placing me on the branch he was sitting on.

"You alright, bro?" Tricia asked.

"Yeah, just tired. Man...it's been so long since I climbed a tree," I sighed.

"Why not climb tree more often?" Tweek asked.

"Well unlike you, I'm busy with my job, taking care of the bills, and taking care of the apartment," I said.

"....Humans sure make things difficult for themselves. Gorillas never have to stress about any of that stuff, we only worry for ourselves and our family. We always ended up having plenty of time to play and climb trees," Tweek said.

I scoffed, "yeah well until we help you get back to society, your tree climbing days are over," I said.

"....Have you found my family yet?" Tweek asked.

"...Not yet, but don't worry, I'll keep trying," I smiled.

"....Thank you," Tweek smiled.

I smiled back. He really looks nice when he smiles. "...The view up here is great," I said.

"Yeah...but it's nothing compared to the view back home," Tweek said.

"I'm sure it is," I laughed.

"....You two gonna keep talking or are you going to kiss already?" Tricia suddenly said.

"Trish!" I blushed, feeling embarrassed.

"Kiss?" Tweek muttered, "what does kissing mean anyways? When you mentioned it the first time, I didn't understand, and when Kenny taught me about it, I still don't understand."

"...Why the fuck is Kenny teaching you about kissing?" I groaned.

Tweek pulled on my sleeve, "what does it mean...and why does humans do it?"

"...." I blushed, looking away. I can't believe I'm about to tell him this. I cleared my throat, "well you see...when you kiss someone in a certain way, there's multiple meanings to it. There's lustful kissing, there's familiar kissing, and then there's romantic kissing..."

"Familiar? Romantic?"

"Y-yeah..."

"....Show me!" Tweek said.

"Eh?"

"Show me! Show me!" Tweek said.

"You better show him, Craig," Tricia said.

"A-alright alright, calm down, I don't want this branch breaking," I sighed. Tweek waited patiently for me to kiss him. I felt my heart racing as I looked at his face then his lips. "U-um..." I cleared my throat before I leaned forward and kiss him on the forehead. "There."

"...." Tweek touched his forehead, looking confused. "Last time...you kissed me here," Tweek said, pointing to his lips.

"For the last time, that was an accident, besides....kissing on the lips is meant for those who um...really really like each other. At least with the forehead, it means I trust you and I think you're my special friend," I said.

"....Hm," Tweek smiled, but he still looked a bit unsure.

We all turned back to watch the view, enjoying the moment...something I never thought I'd get to do these days. ....It's nice.

"....You do realized that once we get down, you both are still grounded, right?"

"Oh man..."

Later that night, we returned home, and after getting some Chinese food for dinner, we all were getting ready to head to bed.

"Goodnight, Trish," I said.

"Night. Night Tweek," Tricia said.

"Goodnight," Tweek said, sitting on the couch and watching TV. He was watching a kids' cartoon show, it seemed he is really into it.

Once Tricia went into her room, I got to work on cleaning the dishes and glasses. I would lift my head whenever I hear Tweek laughing at a funny scene on TV, then smile before heading back to work. He's like a little kid when he's like this.

"....Craig...can I help?" Tweek asked, looking at me.

"...You sure? It's not very exciting you know," I said.

"I don't mind, I want to help," Tweek said.

"...Well alright, just grabbed that rag over there and help dry the plates for me," I said.

Tweek nodded before jumping over the couch and grabbed the rag. He picked up a plate and started drying it, similar to how I usually do it, then he places the dry plate into the cupboard.

"...Thank you," Tweek suddenly said.

"For what?" I asked.

"For many things. Thank you for bringing me to your home, thank you for taking care of me, thank you for teaching me the forgotten language, and thank you for helping me find family. You are very kind, Craig," Tweek said.

"...." I smiled, "oh come on...it's the right thing to do," I said.

"Yes but...you are the one who is helping me, so thank you," Tweek said.

I looked at him, feeling my heart beating. I went back to washing the dishes, handing Tweek the plates and glasses for drying. By the time we were finished, it was time for us to get ready for bed.

"Better head to bed, I'm going to work a bit more," I said.

"Craig...you should really think about your own well-being, you don't have to worry about work all the time, you know," Tweek said.

"....I'll think about it," I smiled. Before I could head towards the couch, I suddenly felt Tweek grabbing my hand. "...Tweek?"

"...." Tweek looked at me, his cheeks were a tinted pink. He suddenly leaned forward and I felt his lips on mine. It was very brief, but my lips were tingling.

"W-why'd you do that?" I asked.

Tweek looked down, his hand was still holding mine, "...I like you...and...I consider you a likely mate."

"M-mate?"

"Uh huh," Tweek nodded, he then smiled. "I'll protect you...and you don't need to worry about anything anymore. I promise," Tweek said. I was speechless, even as Tweek finally let my hand go, I didn't say a thing. "Goodnight, Craig."

"..N-night," I stuttered.

Tweek then left and headed inside the bedroom. As for me, I just stood there, blushing.

Just...what was that? Does this mean that Tweek likes me more than a friend? What does he mean by mate? I mean I know what he means, but..ugh...I'm so confused. I walked back and forth, unsure what to do, so I decided to sit down on the couch and get some work done. However, no matter what I try to do, my mind went back to those lips on mine.

"...Soft..." I muttered as I touched my lips. I was startled when I hear my phone ringing, and I quickly grabbed it and answered the call. "H-hello?"

"Craig!"

"...Cartman? What is it?" I asked.

"I need you to bring that jungle boy to my office tomorrow," Cartman said.

"What? Why?"

"Some very important promoters are going to come tomorrow to promote the casino, and I need to impress them, so bring jungle boy and make sure he's wearing his loincloth!"

"Y-yes sir," I said. The guilty feeling suddenly came back, I ended up remembering about the jungle and what is going to happen to Tweek's ape family. "Sir..I was just wondering...is this...casino hotel a good idea?"

"What are you saying?"

"It's just....there's a lot of beautiful animals over there...it feels...wrong to just take their home like that...can't we just...build the casino somewhere else?"

"Look Craig, the theme of the casino is tropical jungle, and we can't have a tropical jungle theme unless the casino is built on a fucking jungle! So quit saying stupid crap to me and just bring the jungle boy here tomorrow, or else it's your fucking job!" Cartman screamed before hanging up.

"....." I let out a sigh as I placed my phone down, feeling the guilt crawling towards my heart. I leaned back on the couch, staring at the ceiling. "....I'm sorry..." I muttered. I wasn't even sure who I was saying sorry to at that moment.

* * *

I was excited the next morning. Craig was taking me to the office and said I could wear my old clothes again, or as he called it, my loincloth. I missed wearing it, it was the only thing that belonged to me and only me.

As we were taking the bus ride to the office, I sat next to Craig, looking out the window and watching cars and buildings go by.

"You're excited," Craig said.

"Yeah! I miss wearing my old clothes again. No offense to the clothes you gave me," I said.

"It's no problem," Craig smiled.

"...." I sat down, placing my hand over his and leaned against him. "I can't wait to tell my family that I found a mate," I said. Craig looked at me before looking down. "...Craig? You do want to be my mate...right?"

"....Tweek...I really appreciate that you consider me as your potential mate and everything, but...I just can't," Craig said.

I looked at him, "why not? Do you not...like me?"

Craig started panicking, "no no no, I do like you! I like you a lot...it's just...it's...ugh...it's complicated," Craig said.

"...Does it have anything to do with Kenny?" I frowned.

"What? No...of course not," Craig said.

"Then...is this complication have to do with work?"

"...S-something like that," Craig said.

I sighed, "you humans sure just love to make everything complicated for yourselves," I pouted.

"Come on Tweek, can't you understand that not everything can go your way just because you're...you're..."

"A jungle man?" I turned my head to look at him.

"....I'm sorry," Craig sighed.

"....Hmph," I crossed my arms and looked out of the window. My happy mood was gone.

When we entered the office the person to meet us was Butters.

"Glad you made it, Cartman is talking with the promoters already," Butters said.

"Alright, we'll head up soon," Craig said.

"You better, Cartman is having a hard time distracting those promoter fellas," Butters said.

"Christ," Craig said. We continued walking as Craig turned towards me, "Tweek, you have to do exactly what Cartman says, got it?"

"Why must I follow that fake alpha's law?" I asked.

"Just please do it," Craig begged.

I sighed, "fine, but just so you know, I am not happy," I said.

"I know, I'm sorry," Craig said. Why is he apologizing so much today? I really don't get him.

Once we entered fat one's office, I noticed a couple other people with him. The fat one, Cartman, noticed us, and had a huge grin on his face.

"You finally made it!"

"Is this...the jungle boy mascot you told us about, Mr. Cartman?"

"That's correct! Meet Tweek, the real life Tarzan!" Cartman said.

The people I didn't know all looked at me, their eyes looked to be judging my appearance. I felt a bit uncomfortable.

"...No much..."

"Indeed...you sure he's a real life Tarzan and not an actor paid to wear a loincloth?"

"He's the real deal, I swear! Tweek, show them your climbing skills," Cartman said.

"...." I didn't move.

"Tweek," Craig said.

"Ha ha...he's a shy one, aren't you, Tweek?" Cartman said, his smile looked forced. "Craig...tell Tweek to start climbing. Now!"

"...Tweek...please climb," Craig asked.

"...." I let out a sigh before looking around until I found a perfect spot to climb. Running towards the wall, I jumped as high as I could and reached the spot on the wall that looked stable enough for me to climb. I continued climbing up and up until I jump off the wall and started swinging on the chandelier. I then jumped off the chandelier and got back on the ground with ease. "There..."

"Oh my, he was amazing!"

"Indeed. I can't wait to see what else he can do at your casino, Mr. Cartman."

"So you'll sponsor us?" Cartman asked.

"Indeed, we'll make sure you casino hotel is the perfect vacation spot."

"I must say, choosing the jungle is very exotic."

Wait....vacation spot? Choosing the jungle? What are they talking about?

"Well Mr. Cartman, it's been a pleasure talking to you."

"You too, thank you," Cartman smiled. The group of people left, leaving just me, Craig, and Cartman.

"...Craig...where is this vacation spot you keep speaking off?"

"....Tweek-"

"It'll be in the jungle of course," Cartman said.

"Jungle...you're building your business in my jungle!?" I was furious.

"Tweek, calm down," Craig said.

"I will not! You are going to destroy many homes! Where will all the animals live?"

"Oh don't worry, we're capturing all the animals that are there and selling them to zoos and people who wants exotic animals as pets," Cartman said.

"Wait, what?"

"Oh but don't worry Tweek, I decided to keep your ape family, so once you start working at the casino, you'll be with you ape family," Cartman said.

"C-Cartman, that wasn't the deal!" Craig said, "I thought you said you were going to find Tweek's family!"

"Well I did, and guess what, he got none," Cartman said.

"What?" I muttered.

"...What are you talking about?"

"Well I managed to find out who Tweek is and what happened to his family. Parents drowned after a storm, he got no aunts or uncles, and his grandparents are dead. Basically, jungle boy here got no family," Cartman said.

"...No...family?" I said.

"W-why didn't you tell me!?" Craig exclaimed.

"What's the point in telling you? This is perfect. Now we don't need no permission from family members to have Tweek here be our mascot! This is perfect, Craig!"

"....No," Craig suddenly said. I looked at him.

"...No? What do you mean....'no?'" Cartman glared.

"I'm not letting you turn Tweek into a mascot! In fact, I'm not helping you destroy his home and imprison his family! This is wrong, and I'm done listening to you! I don't care if you fire me or whatever, I'm not letting you destroy Tweek's home!" Craig said.

"Craig..."

"....Sad to hear that...really," Cartman said. He suddenly takes out his phone and started calling someone. "....Get in here. Take jungle boy and escort Mr. Tucker off my property."

"Huh?"

Suddenly, the door opens and large men came and grabbed both Craig and I. They pulled us away from each other, the two holding down Craig was taking him away.

"Craig!" I exclaimed as I tried to go after him, but the two men holding me held me down.

"Tweek!" Craig exclaimed. "Let me go! Let me go!"

"Sorry Craig, but since you're no longer my partner or secretary, you are now trespassing, so...bye," Cartman smiled.

"Tweek! Tweek!" Craig called out.

"Craig! Craig!" I struggled to get free, but to no avail. Getting angry, I used my teeth to bite down on one of the men's hands and scratch out the other's eyes out. Once I was free, I started running towards the door to reach Craig. "Craig!" Before I could get to the door, I suddenly felt something sharp hitting me in the shoulder. "Nngg..."

"Whoa, it's a good thing I had this handy tranquilizer with me," Cartman spoke.

"You...you..." I tried to attack Cartman, but my head was spinning. I fell down with a thud, looking up at the fat man. "Craig....Craig!" I called out Craig's name, wanting to see him.

"Alright boys, take jungle boy here to the private jet, it seems we gotta take him to the casino by force."

I felt hands grabbing my arms, and I found myself being lifted up. I looked at Cartman, his smile made me angrier and angrier.

"Fat man...you...you..." I felt my eyes getting heavy, and before I knew it, everything was dark.

Before things went dark, I could hear laughter in my ears.

* * *

What have I done?

I tried calling Cartman, but he wouldn't answer my calls. When I heard they were taking Tweek back to the jungle, I tried getting to the airport as fast as I could, but the moment I finally made it, the plane has already left.

Tweek was gone..and it's all my fault.

"What do you mean, Tweek is gone!?"

"...It's exactly what I just said, Trish...Tweek is gone. He's back in the jungle," I said.

"W-well...we have to get him back!" Tricia exclaimed.

"Trish...we can't," I said.

"Why not!?"

"Trish, come on...take it easy on your brother," Kenny said.

"I won't take it easy! Craig....Tweek was part of our family...he belongs with us...and you just...you just let him go? Just like that?"

"Tricia! He's not one of us. He's a jungle man who was raised by fucking apes! He's barely speaks normally, and he barely understands many things! He's barely human!" I exclaimed.

"So what? So what if he doesn't understand a lot of things? So fucking what? We took him in, we helped him understand, we became his new family."

".....Tricia..."

"If mom and dad were here...they'd be so disappointed in you," Tricia said before storming off to her room.

"Trish!"

"Easy, let her calm down for a bit, Craig," Kenny said.

"God...w-what am I going to do? Cartman is just going to hurt Tweek, abuse him and his family!"

"Well...what do you want to do?"

"...I want to help Tweek...I want to save him and bring Cartman down! I want to save his home, save his family, and save all the animals! I want to...I want to make things right." I said.

"...Wow...you must really care for Tweek, huh?" Kenny asked.

"...." I looked down, feeling my heart ache, "yeah...I guess I do," I said.

"Well then...I guess this means I'm helping you," Kenny said.

"What?"

"You don't think I'm letting you do all of this on your own now, right? Whether you like it or not, I'm helping you save your jungle boyfriend," Kenny said.

"....Kenny," I hugged him, "thank you...I don't know what I'd do without you," I said.

"....Just be sure to make me that delicious pasta with white sauce once this is done," Kenny smiled as he patted me on the back.

I smiled, "deal."

"So....any ideas on how to get a plane ticket to where Tweek is? I'm pretty sure buying some is out of the question, especially since you're out of a job and all," Kenny said.

"....Actually...I may know someone that can help us," I said.

* * *

As I opened my eyes, it was dark. I sat up, only to realized that I was inside a cage. I grabbed the bars, panicking, wondering where I am or why I was in a cage.

"Craig!? Craig!" I called out. "Craig!"

I suddenly hear a familiar noise. I turned my head, only to see my father, Alpha.

"Alpha? W-what are you doing here!?" I asked.

"Don't remember...those strange creatures suddenly came and shot at us with this strange thing that causes us to fall asleep. We woke to find ourselves here," Alpha said.

"Wait...if you're here then...then..."

"Glad you're awake, Tweek."

"Cartman!" I exclaimed.

"The one and only," Cartman smiled.

"Cartman! You let my family go!"

"Oh come, living inside the casino isn't so bad. I'll be sure to send my men to feed you all the bananas you want...and in return...you and your little ape family entertain my guests," Cartman said.

"We will not entertain you! Let us go!" I shouted.

"Thought you might say that," Cartman took out a strange looking stick before walking over towards Alpha. Suddenly, Cartman jabbed at Alpha and Alpha started roaring in pain when the stick shocked him.

"Stop!"

"See here? This is shock wand. If you and your ape pals here don't do as I say...I'll be sure to shock every last one of you...and I'm starting with the babies," Cartman said.

"No! Don't!" I begged.

"Then you better tell your family here that they better be good little gorillas and entertain my guests...otherwise..you'll be losing another family," Cartman said. Cartman soon turned around, leaving.

Once he left, I tried breaking the bars, but to no avail. I tried kicking, punching, even biting, but nothing. I couldn't even make a dent. I started crying as I sat inside the cage, not sure what to do.

I'm sorry Alpha. I'm sorry mother. I'm sorry brothers and sisters. I have failed you. I don't deserve to be an ape like all of you...and I don't know if I deserve to be a human. I don't know if I deserve to be anything anymore.

"...Craig...." I cried out, wanting to see him the most.

* * *

"For the last time...I need to see your boss and ask him to help us with an important matter!" I shouted

"And for the last time sir, Mr. Broflovski is very busy at the moment, and unless you have an appointment, I'm going to need you to leave."

"Ugh! Look, I'm trying to save someone I really care about, and if I don't see your fucking boss right now, I'm going to take his stapler and shove it right up your-"

"What's going on here?" Stepping out of his office was Kyle Broflovski, and walking out next to him was a black haired man, who I recognized as Broflovski's boyfriend, Stan Marsh.

"I'm sorry sir, but these people are trying to talk to you, but I kept insisting that they need to make an appointment to see you."

"You little-"

"Hold it...aren't you...Eric Cartman's secretary?"

"I use to be, I was recently fired," I said.

"I see...well what brings you here?"

"You said you wanted to take Cartman's casino down, right? Well I may have some info that can easily help you," I said.

"Really? What is it?"

"Here," I took out a couple of documents that I managed to retrieve before Cartman's company blocked my access account. "These documents clearly shows all the problems that each of Cartman's businesses have. If you use these, then you'll be able to sue Cartman for not having the proper work done for all of these businesses and for possibly endangering people's lives," I said. I then took out another document, "as for this one...it clearly talks about how Cartman is keeping that jungle man you saw earlier as a hostage...and what he is planning to do with all the animals."

"Animals! Kyle, we can't let Cartman hurt those animals!" Stan exclaimed.

"Hold it...how can I trust you? You could easily have been sent here to make me a fool, just so Cartman can gloat in my face," Kyle said.

"Look...I don't care if you don't trust me or not, but I really am trying to bring Cartman down once and for all!"

"Why?" Kyle asked.

"....Because I need to save my mate," I said.

"...Dude...that sounded so lame," Kenny whispered.

"I fucking know that, Kenny, it sounded cooler in my head, but let's just role with it because I'm embarrassed to say anything else and we don't have the fucking time!" I exclaimed.

"....Kyle...he looks serious, we should help them. We especially need to help save the animals," Stan said.

"....Will this really bring Cartman down?"

"Definitely," I said.

"....Alright...what do you need?" Kyle asked.

* * *

With the help of Kyle, we were able to get on a plane ride to the island. As each minute ticked by, I couldn't help but feel worried.

"Nervous?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah...I just...I really hope Tweek is okay," I said.

"....This Tweek guy...you really like him, huh?" Stan asked.

"...Yeah...I do," I said.

"I knew it!" Tricia exclaimed.

"Trish, I thought I told you to stay quiet," I said.

"But it's so boring, I thought being on a private jet would be cool and stuff, but it's no different than being on a normal plane," Tricia said.

"Ugh..." I groaned.

"Tell me again why you brought you younger sisters?" Kyle asked.

"Kenny and I couldn't find a sitter," I sighed, "don't worry, they won't be trouble, right you two?"

"Yes, Mr. Tucker," Karen said.

"Whatever...hey....are there any snacks around here?" Tricia asked.

"Check the mini fridge," Kyle smiled.

"Cool, thanks," Tricia said.

"...You seem to like kids," Kenny pointed out.

Kyle blushed, "I've been thinking of getting a kid," Kyle said.

Stan blushed, "w-we're already looking at some places to adopt."

"Well good for you," Kenny smiled. "So...Craig...you thinking of getting kids once you and Tweek tie the knot?" Kenny asked.

I blushed, "too soon, Kenny," I sighed.

"Sorry," Kenny laughed.

"...You're taking this who Tweek and I being a thing very easily," I said.

"....It's...hard to get use to...but...seeing you happy...well...that's all I can ask for, really," Kenny smiled.

"...." I smiled at him. "You'll find someone better...someone who won't be easily attracted to a jungle man," I said.

"Yeah...or I could easily dress up as a jungle man and make things easier for myself," Kenny laughed.

"Dude," I sighed.

"...We're here," Kyle looked out the window and we knew we have arrived.

We landed a few feet away from the casino, since we didn't want Cartman to know we're here. Once we landed, we all headed towards the casino, making sure to not be seen by Cartman's men, in fear that they will inform Cartman and our plan is ruined.

"Alright, what's the plan?" Kenny asked.

"Here's how we're going to do this, Kenny, you, Karen, and Tricia head to the control room and check out the security cameras and keep an eye out for us," I said.

"How exactly do you expect us to get in there?" Kenny asked.

"Easy. the girls will pretend to be a couple of lost kids and convince the guards that are in the control room to leave," I said.

"Alright, got it," Kenny said.

"What do you need us to do?" Kyle asked.

"You two need to distract Cartman. Knowing him, he'll be too busy gloating his ass off, so if he knows you're here, it'll give me time to find Tweek and the other animals and save them," I said.

"I am so not looking forward to this," Kyle said.

"Don't worry, I'll be right next to you," Stan said.

"Alright, does everyone know what they need to do?" I asked. Everyone nodded, "alright, let's do this." Everyone left, all except for Tricia. "Trish, what are you doing?"

"Bro, you need me," Tricia said.

"Trish, it'll be dangerous," I said.

"I don't care! I'm not letting you do all of this by yourself. You're my brother...and I don't want to lose you like how we lost mom and dad," Tricia said.

"....Tricia," I placed my hands on her shoulder, "don't worry...you're not losing me, and we're especially not losing Tweek. We'll get him back safely and be a family again, I promise," I said.

"...Let's go get our jungle man back," Tricia said.

We both headed inside, sneaking into the back. We soon found ourselves in the kitchen and quickly walked around, trying our best to not be seen by anyone.

"There's the door, let's go," I said.

We both quickly ran towards the door, luckily not getting spotted by anyone, however, the moment we stepped into the main room, we witness the most horrible thing ever.

"It's Tweek!" Tricia exclaimed.

"My god...and the gorillas," I muttered.

Trapped in a large cage on what appeared to be a moving platform, there was Tweek and all the gorillas in every corner of the room. The crowd was cheering as lights flashed around and smoke was in the air. Tweek was looked tired, and I can see why. Cartman would step toward the front and take Tweek out of his cage, there, Tweek would perform for the audience, doing flips, climbing the fake vines that were around, and letting out a gorilla roar.

"Why is he doing that? He should just rip Cartman's face off!" Tricia said.

"Something must be wrong," I said. Once Tweek was back inside his cage, the platforms started going down and all the gorillas and Tweek went down through the floor. "Come on, I think I know where they are," I said.

The moment we saw Kenny and Karen heading inside the control room, and Kyle and Stan were talking to Cartman, we knew it was safe. We headed towards the elevator and went to the basement area, where I knew is where Tweek and the gorillas were. Once we reached the floor, we stopped when we saw a guard.

"Hold it, guests aren't allowed here," the man said.

"Oh we're sorry, we were...looking for the restrooms and kinda got lost," I said.

"Restrooms are back on the main floor."

"Yeah well they were full so we thought there was another one down here, so uh...is there?" I asked.

"No, and I would like you two to please leave, now."

"Come on man, I have a little girl that has a small bladder," I said.

"Yeah, I really need to pee, like seriously bad!" Tricia said.

"For the last time, we don't have a-" I quickly punched him in the face, managing to knock him out.

"Whoa...how'd you do that?"

"Remember when mom and dad forced me to take judo for awhile?"

"Yeah?"

"I accidentally knocked out the teacher one time."

"Is that why you suddenly stopped going?"

"Pretty much," I said.

We quickly headed to the right, where we found a door. Taking a deep breath, I opened the door and I knew we found them.

"This is it."

"Look at all these poor animals," Tricia said.

"I know...but don't worry, were going to get them out. First, we need to find Tweek," I said.

"...Look!"

We both turned a corner and there he was. Tweek.

"Tweek!" I ran towards the cage. "Tweek! It's me!"

"....Craig?" Tweek lifted his head, oh god, he looked exhausted. "Craig...is that you?"

"Oh god..Tweek...I'm so sorry...I'm so so sorry. I didn't want this to happen to you. I'm so sorry that I let this happen," I said.

"....You're here...and that's all that matters," Tweek smiled.

"...Don't worry, we're going to get you out, you and your family," I said. I looked around, trying to see if there was a key or something that can help us, "Trish, look around those crates over there and see if you can find a nail file or crowbar," I said.

"Got it," Tricia said. Tricia walked off and started searching, while I stayed next to Tweek, trying to see if I can find another way to open the cage.

"...Why'd you come all the way here for me, Craig?" Tweek asked.

"Why? It's because I want to save you, you're my friend, you're my...mate...you're family," I said.

"...Family?"

"Tweek...I know that your real family is gone...but just know...that we're your family now. Just like how these gorillas took you in, we also took you in. We love you, Tweek, and you're part of our family, remember that," I said.

"....You also said you were my mate," Tweek smiled.

I blushed, "w-we don't have time for that, dude, let's just get you out of here and save your gorilla family," I said.

"I found a couple of crowbars!" Tricia said.

"Perfect, now help me pry these bars off," I said. We nudged one end of the bar into the slit of the door and started pushing the other end. With both of us pushing, we managed to open the cage. "Got it!"

Tweek stepped out, looking happy. He looked at me with a smile, and I looked at him, happy to see him free. Tweek ran over and gave me a hug, I hugged him back.

"Thank you," Tweek said.

"...Come on, let's save the others," I said.

Grabbing another crowbar, we headed towards the cage where Tweek's father was. Tweek's father growled at us, and looked like he was about to bite our heads off, but after Tweek reassured him that we were his friends, he calmed down a bit.

"What did you say?" I asked as I nudged the end of the crowbar into the door.

"Told him you were my mate and that you were here to help," Tweek said.

"Did you have to mention the mate part?" I asked.

"No...but it's better to tell him while he's in a good mood, otherwise he'd rip your arms out," Tweek said.

"...Noted," I said.

The cage was a bit more trickier to open since it looked like it was made with a different metal. Probably strong enough to not let a gorilla out, but we kept at it.

"Nnngg...almost there....Trish...keep a lookout and make sure no one is coming!" I groaned.

"....Too late," we hear a gun cocking and we all turned our heads to see Cartman with Kyle, Stan, Kenny, and Karen, all of them had their hands up, and Cartman was accompanied by two large guards.

"Kenny!"

"Sorry, I tried to warn you, but they got us," Kenny said.

"How'd you know?" Tricia asked.

"Well next time you knock one of my men out, be sure to tie them down before they wake up, you idiots," Cartman said.

"I told you we should have tied him up," Tricia said.

"With what? It's not like we had rope with us," I said.

"Shut up! You think you can waltz right into my casino and try to take my mascot?"

"He's not your mascot! He never gave you his consent to be a mascot and what you're doing is illegal!"

"Yeah, and if you kill us, my people will be sure to spread news about all your businesses and the construction work you have done on them. You'll be ruined," Kyle said.

"....That could happen...or...I could kill you, call my men to destroy any evidence you found, and Tweek continues to be my jungle man slave, how about that?"

"You piece of shit!" I ran at him, ready to attack, but before I could throw in a punch, one of Cartman's men grabbed me and punched me in the jaw, hitting me back.

"Craig!" Tweek and Tricia exclaimed.

"Seriously? You were going to punch me? Come on Craig, I thought you were smarter than that? Face it, I have a gun and two very strong men here, you're fucked." Cartman said.

"You son of a bitch," I spit some blood out of my mouth as I glared at him. "If you kill us, people will find out."

"Yeah well until then," Cartman raised his gun, aiming it at me, "might as well get rid of some rats." Before Cartman could pull the trigger, Tweek quickly grabbed the crow bar and threw it at Cartman. The crowbar hits Cartman's hands, causing him to accidentally shoot one of the men in the foot. "Shit!"

"Fuck!" The man groaned as he fell to the ground, bleeding.

"You shot him!" The other man said.

"no, he made me shoot him!" Cartman shouted.

Tweek let out a gorilla screech before jumping at Cartman, pulling the gun out of his hand. Tweek then threw the gun away and started clawing at Cartman's face. "I'll kill you, fat man! I'll kill you for hurting my mate!" Tweek screeched as he continued to punch and scratch at Cartman's face.

"Get him off!"

The other man tried to grab Tweek, but Kenny stood up and rammed into the man. "Karen! Get to safety!" Kenny exclaimed. Karen nodded and ran towards us.

"You okay, Karen?" I asked.

"I'm fine, what about you? You're bleeding a bit," Karen said.

"I'm food, just stay here with Karen, I got to help your brother I said. I got back up and started helping Kenny, Stan, and Kyle with the guards.

We all punched and kicked, blocking hits and trying to knock the two guards down. We were able to knock down the guy who got shot, but the other guy was a bit of a problem.

"Kenny!" The guard swung Kenny around, knocking me over.

"Craig!" Tweek jumped on the man and scratched his eyes out, saving Kenny.

"Thanks," Kenny said.

"Don't mention it," Tweek said. The two then jumped on the man and continued hitting him. As for Kyle and Stan, they turned their attention to Cartman.

"Fuck. You. Fat. Ass!" Kyle screamed.

"You fucking Jew!" Cartman shouted.

"Don't you yell at my boyfriend like that, you shit!" Stan shouted as he jumped on Cartman's back and tried strangling him.

"Oh god, this is insane, if we don't do something, someone is going to die!" Tricia said.

"Yeah but what?" Karen asked.

"....." I noticed Tricia staring at the crowbar on the ground and then at the cage where Tweek's dad was.

"Tricia, no," I said.

"Craig...it's the only plan we have. Either we do this or one of us dies. Your choice," Tricia said.

"....Oh fuck me," I said as I grabbed the crowbar and all three of us struggled to get the door open.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing!?" Cartman shouted.

"Uh...Craig?"

"Stand back!" I shouted to the others. We managed to pry open the cage and we all fell back. The door slowly opened, and Tweek's gorilla dad stepped out, looking very pissed.

"...Holy shit..." Kenny muttered.

Tweek's dad roared, shaking the room almost. Kyle, Stan, Kenny, and Tweek quickly ran towards our side. Tweek stepped next to his dad, telling him something. Tweek then turned towards Cartman, glaring at the fat man.

"Attack!" Tweek shouted.

Tweek's dad started charging towards Cartman and the two guards. One guard was helping his bleeding friend as they both got out of there, as for Cartman, he tried to run, but with the gorilla close on him, the gorilla managed to grab him and started attacking Cartman.

"Oh! That's gonna hurt!"

"Karen, don't look at the violence!" Kenny said as he covered Karen's eyes.

"Uh...he's not going to kill him...is he?" Stan asked.

"...You did not want him to die?" Tweek tilted his head, confused.

The gorilla swung Cartman around until he threw Cartman across the room into a pile of crates, knocking him out.

"That'll teach him," Kyle smirked.

Tweek's father turned towards us and started walking. I quickly held Tricia behind me as everyone crowded close together in fear. Luckily, Tweek stood in front of us and started talking to his father.

Tweek's father seemed to be responding, before he turned towards me.

"W-what did he say?"

Tweek smiled, "he said, thank you for taking care of my son and bringing him into your family. He's glad that I found someone that is like me."

I smiled, "you're welcome...uh...sir," I said.

Tweek chuckled before talking back to his father. "Come on, let's save the others," Tweek said.

"Right," I said. Going back to Cartman, I managed to find the key from his unconscious body. We all quickly opened up the cages and freed all the animals that were trapped here. I was worried that some of the jaguars were going to attack, but after witnessing what we did, they were kinda friendly, one of them even licked Tricia's face....though...I don't know if that's them being affectionate...or hungry.

"Is that everyone?" Kenny asked.

"That's all of them," I said.

"But...how are we going to get them out of here when there's so many people here?" Karen asked.

"....Hey...Ken, remember back in high school you use to do that prank where you announced that there was a fire and everyone started panicking?"

"Well yeah, we didn't have classes for the rest of the day and I got detention for three weeks...why?"

"Gonna need you to send a little warning to the guests," I said.

We all headed to the control room, where Kenny grabbed hold of the microphone. We all looked at the cameras, seeing Tweek waiting for our signal.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yep," Kenny said. Taking a deep breath, he screamed, "Animals on the loose! We're all gonna die!" Kenny screamed.

Three...two...one.

Everyone started screaming and getting out of the building. We watched as everyone ran out in hundred, pushing and shoving, just so they could get out. I grabbed the walkie talkie and signaled Tweek to start moving.

"Go!" I said. Looking at the monitors, I watched as all the animals, led by Tweek, all ran up to the main floor and started wrecking shit up.

Gorillas were wrecking the slot machines, jaguars ripped up the curtains, macaws were shitting all over the tables, and monkeys were flinging things everywhere.

"Oh man, Cartman is sure going to have a fun time paying all of this off," Kenny chuckled.

"Yeah...right after he serves his time in prison," Kyle said.

I smiled as I watched Tweek, waving at the cameras with a big grin on his face.

We soon left the building, admiring the destruction the animals made. Once we were outside, we saw Tweek with his family, all of which were waiting for us.

"Tweek!" I ran towards him.

"Craig!" Tweek grinned.

"....Hey," I smiled.

"Hello," Tweek smiled.

"....Look...I really am sorry for everything. I should have stopped Cartman from trying to use you for profit, and...I wouldn't blame you if you started to dislike me, but just know that I really like you and I want to-" Tweek covered my mouth with his hand.

"You humans sure like to talk a lot. You need to relax and enjoy the moment," Tweek smiled. Tweek leaned forward and kissed me on the lips. I was surprised, but I eased up and started kissing him back.

The gorillas and our friends started cheering for us, happy to see that we're together.

"Tweek...I love you," I said.

Tweek smiled, "and I really really like like like you," Tweek said.

"....Ha ha ha," I laughed, "dude, you can just say love you know," I said.

"I know," Tweek smiled.

We pulled away and Tweek turned back to his ape family. Taking a deep breath, he walked over towards them. Tweek talked to his father in his animal talk, he looked sad, but happy at the same time. He then looked at one of the other gorillas before walking over to them and hugging them, I assume that is Tweek's mother. With one last chest pounding, the gorillas all left, as Tweek waved them goodbye.

Tricia and I walked towards Tweek, grabbing his hand.

"What did you tell them?" Tricia asked.

"...I said...'thank you for taking care of me. Thank you for being my new mother, brother, sister, and father. Thank you for choosing to be my family...even when my old one is gone. I will never forget you, and I hope you'll never forget me. Even as I leave our family and to be with a new one, I will always consider you my family,'" Tweek said.

"....You gonna miss them?" I asked.

"...I will...each and everyday...but I won't be sad...for I have you and Tricia...and Kenny and Karen. You are all my family now," Tweek smiled.

"Well then...welcome to our family, Tweek," I said.

Tweek smiled, "Thank you for accepting me," Tweek grinned. He leaned forward to kiss me once more on the lips.

* * *

After we saved Tweek and the gorillas, we were able to get enough evidence to lock Cartman up for a long long time. News about Cartman's casino as well as evidence of him not putting enough safety procedures for all the other businesses he owns, Cartman was ruined, and his company was now up for sale. Luckily, thanks to Kyle, he managed to buy Cartman's company, and making sure all those who once worked for Cartman now worked for him.

I guess in the end, Kyle won. Oh how I wish I could see Cartman's face when he heard the news about Kyle buying his company.

Now that Kyle owned two companies, he needed someone to run the new one he bought, and surprisingly, he chose me to be his partner. I guess he heard about how much I did most of the work when Cartman was in control and thought I was more capable at buying property and stuff. I happily accepted his offer. Now that I was an owner of a company, the first thing I did was hire Kenny to be my right hand man, and I also did Butters a favor and gave him the secretary job, something I found out he enjoyed more than being an abused intern by Cartman.

The moment Butters and Kenny met, I swore...I saw sparks flying everywhere. Oh boy.

I heard Stan and Kyle got engaged, and were already planning on adopting a kid. I was happy for them, really...I just wish that Stan would stop throwing up whenever someone brings up about their future kid and junk. Jesus.

As for Tweek, well....with my help, I was able to start up a rock climbing business for him. There he'll teach many customers how to climb and stuff, he also teaches kids to climb, as well as swing around. He seemed happy with his new job...though...his people skills still need some work...and he definitely needs to know a thing or two about personal space.

As for me and Tricia, well...our lives our finally brightening up.

"Hey...what are you doing up so late?" I asked when I walked into the living room to find Tricia looking outside the window.

"Can't sleep," Tricia said.

"Oh? Nightmares?" I asked.

"No...I'm just not use to sleeping in a big room," Tricia said.

"You'll get use to it," I said.

"...Did we have to move? I kinda miss that small apartment of ours," Tricia said.

"I know, but with this place, Tweek has more space to swing around," I said.

"I guess..."

"Don't forget, once Kenny's lease ends next month, he and his sister will be moving in with us, meaning you and Karen will be spending more time together from now on," I said.

"That does sound nice," Tricia smiled.

"Milk?" Tweek surprised us as he hung upside down, holding three mugs full of warm milk.

"Get down there you," I chuckled as I grabbed two of the mugs and handed one to Tricia. Tweek got down and sat down next to me, we all watched out of the window. "The view is beautiful, isn't it?" I asked.

"Yeah...it's just as beautiful as the view in the jungle," Tweek said.

"I'm glad," I smiled.

"Hey Craig, we still going to visit Tweek's family during in the summer?" Tricia asked.

"Of course, I mean I still need Tweek's parents' approval if I'm going to marry their son," I said.

"Oh you don't have to worry about that, for my family, our wedding rituals mainly involve us mating and leaving our love marks all over our bodies. So if you want us to get married, then be prepared a I decorate your body with my bites," Tweek said.

I blushed, "yeah that's not happening, especially with your sharp ass teeth," I said. Tricia laughed.

"When can we mate? My brothers never had to wait this long just to have sex," Tweek pouted.

"Yeah well I'm not fucking ready and you can just drop it," I blushed.

"Come on Craig, just let Kenny babysit me and get kinky with your jungle boyfriend," Tricia said.

"....I'm really curious on what Kenny is teaching you while I'm working, Trish," I sighed.

We all laughed and continued looking out the window. We all looked up at the sky, admiring the full moon.

"...Hey...you think mom and dad are happy with us?" Tricia asked.

I smiled, "I'm sure they are," I said.

"...Craig...you think my human mother and father are with your parents?" Tweek asked.

"I'm not sure...but wherever our parents are, I'm sure they're looking out for us, and are happy to see us alive and well," I said.

"...I hope my mom and dad are at peace," Tweek said.

"...Me too," I said as I hugged Tweek and pulled him in for a kiss.

With Tweek and I holding each other, and Tricia sitting in between us, we all happily looked out the window, admiring the view. We were happy, we were well, and we no longer have to worry about anything anymore.

Though it's weird to think that someone in your family was once a jungle man, in the end...it didn't matter. For as long as we have each other and as long as we consider ourselves as a family, it doesn't matter where you came from or who you are. Just enjoy the present and looking forward to what's happening right now.

So mom, dad, and Tweek's parents. Wherever you are and if you're watching us, just know that your children are well and happy. Our once broken family has healed and have created a new one. So wherever you are, I hope you're happy with our new family.

**_The End._ **


	11. K Is for Knights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There once was a kingdom, ruled by a king who seemed friendly in appearance, but as his people slumber at night, a demon appears. The king would plunder other kingdoms far and wide, leaving nothing but death and destruction.
> 
> There once was a thief turned knight, who's mission was to kill the king and avenge his people.
> 
> Rated E

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, this is rated E, mostly for the blood and gore. There's only one moment where they do the naughty naughty, but I did not go that far into it. Now I could easily have rated this as M, but then I'm like....nah...whenever you do these medieval stories, I feel like you gotta go big when it comes to ratings, take the Game of Throne for instance, I mean seriously, look at how much sex and violence is in that!
> 
> So yeah, that's my reason for why this is rated E, because of the very detailed gore and violence scene, and the one blow job that is mentioned in here. A little heads up for ya'll!

Once upon a time, there once was a king. A friendly man with a pleasant smile, had a beautiful wife, and a handsome child. His people adored the king, calling him kind, heroic, and a good man at heart. The king was very giving, as the people would say, no one has ever said anything bad about their precious king or his family.

The king was well-known across the lands, to have found treasure, much richer than gold itself. He called them coffee beans, rich with flavor, grind them up and add warm water, the taste was something the people loved. Kingdoms far and wide would come over to trade with the king in hopes of getting these coffee beans. These little beans with such a strong flavor were what gave the king his riches and his power over the land.

Sadly for the king, not everything last forever, for in another kingdom to the west, another kingdom have found coffee beans themselves, however, instead of adding just warm water to the grounded up beans, they added fruit, they added honey, and much more, giving coffee a different and more favorable flavor. News of the new flavors spread everywhere, including the king's very kingdom. Soon, the people would leave the king's kingdom to try this new type of coffee, as well as tasting many other delicious beverages and foods that were out there. As more and more kingdoms explore different types of flavors with food and drinks, the people in the king's kingdom diminished more and more each day.

The king became desperate, the king became angry, the king...became greedy. The day he brought these coffee beans to his kingdom, the fame and love he received filled his head. He enjoyed the compliments he got from his people, he enjoyed receiving gold and goods from neighboring kingdoms. Ah yes...the king has become mad with power. So of course, when news of these new coffee flavors and food items came about, the king became angry, and a demon was born inside his heart.

Fueled with anger and greed, he sent his knights to go to every kingdom, stealing all of their goods and treasures, and destroying everything, killing everyone inside. The king would tell his knights to not let anyone live, to kill everyone and take everything. Do not leave evidence that it was he who have sent his knights to destroy the kingdom, do not speak a word of the king's plan. The knights followed their king's orders, in fear of being beheaded by the king himself. So off the knights went, under oath they shall not speak of the king's plan. The knights would plunder each kingdom they were ordered to destroy and steal, killing the innocent people inside. It does not matter if you were old, if you were a woman, or if you were a child, the knights swung their swords until blood stained them and their armor.

Even as the people screamed, even as the people begged for their lives, even as the people swore they would not speak a word of this, the king did not listen, he did not care. His knights pillage and plundered the kingdom, stealing all the treasure inside. Killing everyone, even the animals that were there. Once the knights stole everything, and the people were all killed, they would return to the king at night, when the people were asleep. They offer the stolen good to their king, showing their loyalty for him.

The next day, the king would announce his new discovery to his people, he would offer the same food and drinks that the other kingdoms had, saying that he now has them too. This made his people excited, and soon his people returned, and his numbers started to grow. The king was loved once more, even when his people do not know about the king's demon side, not even his family knew. The only ones who knew were his knights, the king himself, and the ghost of those he has killed.

One day, the king ordered his knights to steal all the chickens from a kingdom in the south, after hearing about how large these chickens were, much larger than the ones he owned. His knights listened to his orders and off they went to the kingdom in the south. Just like the kingdoms before, the knights set fires to homes, they slashed people's heads off, raped the women, stole from those that were already poor, and even snapped a babies neck.

Leave no one behind, the king demanded, and that was exactly what his knights did. They made sure to not let anyone live. They killed the king, they killed the queen, they killed the princess, and they especially killed the people.

"Is that all of them?"

"I checked every home here, there is no one left."

"We've gathered all the chickens and gold, shall we head back now?"

"Well since there is no one left, I believe it's time to report back to our king."

"For our king!" The knights clanked their swords before riding their horses back to their kingdom, a trail of bleed followed them.

The knights believed they have killed everyone in that kingdom, the people, the king, queen, and the princess, but they forgot one person, who hid underneath the castle after his father placed him there. They have forgotten the young prince.

"....Mother? Father? Sister?" The young prince walked around his empty castle, but all he saw was blood decorating the floors and walls, and piles of bodies, most of which were missing their heads. The little prince stumbled upon a room where he let out a terrified gasped. Laying just before the throne, were the bodies of his father, mother, and youngest sister. "No....no..." The young prince wailed as his entire body started to shake.

When the young prince heard the knights leaving, he watched them from the shadows. He got a glimpse of their armor and knew immediately which kingdom they came from. The boy was shocked to realized that the kingdom where the beloved king lived was the one who sent these knights to destroy his home. Once the knights all left, leaving a trail of blood behind them, the young prince stood there, anger filled his heart.

"For my father, my mother, my sister, and my people...I will kill the king of the north. I will kill king Tweak."

The boy swore to kill the king, and he grew up, preparing for his revenge.

* * *

The young prince happily walked around the small village, greeting his people with a dazzling smile. The people adored the young prince, saying how handsome the boy was, from his golden locks, his charming smile, and his lovely green eyes. The young prince was kind to his people, and everyone knew that once prince takes over the kingdom from his father, he will continue to be kind and bring peace all over the lands.

"Good morning," the prince said.

"Morning, my prince."

"Good morning, baker," the prince said.

"Good morning, my prince. May I offer you my tastiest breads?"

"You are too kind," the prince smiled as he takes the bread, "here," the prince handed the baker two pieces of gold.

"Thank you, my prince."

"Prince Tweek! Prince Tweek!" Two children ran towards the prince, with smiles on their faces.

"Hello young ones," the prince smiled.

"Prince prince, may I get a kiss on my head?" The young girl asked.

"Prince prince, could you show me your sword skills?" The young boy said.

The prince smiled, "For the kiss, here you go," the prince leaned forward to kiss the girl on her cheek. "For you, I'm afraid I can't, for I did not bring my sword with me," the prince said.

"Aw..." The boy pouted.

The prince smiled apologetically, "here," the prince handed the two kids the loaf of bread he received from the baker. "Be sure to share this with your families, okay?"

"Thank you, my prince!" The two children waved their prince goodbye before heading home. Seeing the two children warmed the prince's heart.

The prince continued his walk, greeting his people and admiring the shops that were around. He soon stopped at a stall where beautiful jewelry were on display. The prince had his eyes on a blue diamond ring, admiring how the ring shined.

"It would look lovely on you, my prince," the shopkeeper said.

"You think?" The prince smiled.

"Of course, anything would look lovely on you, for you are such a handsome prince," the shopkeeper said.

"You are too kind," the prince blushed. The prince picked up the ring and placed it on his finger, he held it above his head, admiring how the ring shined. "I'll take it, how much is it?"

"Oh for you, it cost nothing, you can have it for free," the shopkeeper said.

"Are you sure? I would be more than happy to pay," the prince said.

"Oh no, my prince. I could never ask you to pay me money. You may have the ring," the shop keeper said.

"Thank you," the prince smiled.

The prince waved goodbye to the shopkeeper and continued his walk. However, just before he could step any farther from the jewelry stand, he suddenly hear the shopkeeper screaming.

"Thief! Thief!"

"Thief?" The prince turned his head and noticed a hooded figure running away, as the shopkeeper pointed at them.

"Thief! He stole my necklace!"

"Oh no he isn't," the prince turned around and started chasing after the thief. "Stop! Stop in the name of the king!" The prince shouted.

The thief turned their head to look back, but didn't stop. They kept running and pushing people out of the way.

"Damn it," the prince said. He suddenly noticed a blacksmith and quickly ran towards him. "Sir, I must borrow one of your swords!"

"Of course, my prince," the blacksmith handed the prince a sword and the prince thanked him before continuing his chase.

"I said stop!" The prince exclaimed, trying to catch up, but with all these people in the way, it was difficult. "Damn...." The prince looked around until he noticed a path to his left. Judging from the direction the thief was running, the prince ran on the path to his left and hope to meet up with the thief with this shortcut.

When the prince saw the thief, he drew up his sword and blocked the thief from running any farther.

"Stop! You are under arrest for thievery!" The prince exclaimed.

Instead of stopping, the thief kept running at him, suddenly, the thief jumped over the prince, surprising him. The thief landed on the other side of the prince before continuing to run.

"That damn thief!" The prince exclaimed before running after the thief once more.

The prince was close, but the thief was a step ahead of him. The thief would push carts over, slowing the prince down. The thief would even throw fruits at the prince in hopes of slowing him down. However, no matter what the thief threw, the prince kept running and getting closer to the thief. Soon, the thief found themselves in a dead end, blocking between two houses and a fence in front of him. The thief tried turning back, but the prince had him cornered.

The prince drew out his sword and pointed it at the thief, "nowhere to run, thief."

"....Heh..." The thief suddenly drew out their sword and aimed it at the prince.

"....Okay then," the prince smirked before lunging at the thief.

The thief blocked the prince's attack and quickly turned to strike the prince, but the prince reacted fast and used his sword to block the thief's sword from hitting his neck. The prince then kicked the prince in the leg and tried striking him, but the thief rolled out of the way and then quickly swung his sword. The prince once again blocked it in a nick of time. The prince pushed the thief before swinging his sword, this time managing to slash at the thief's leg, causing the thief to bleed.

"Fuck!" The thief howled in pain and crouched down, clutching their bleeding leg.

The prince knew right away that the thief was a male because of their deep voice, but that didn't stop him from holding his sword up. "Give up now, boy?"

"Never!" The thief tried to strike at the prince, but the prince blocked and managed to knock the thief's sword out of his hand, throwing it far away. "Shit..."

"It's over, boy. Stay down or else," the prince said as he pointed his sword near the thief's neck.

"....Fuck," the thief raised his hands in surrender, knowing to listen.

"Good," the prince quickly searched the thief's pockets and bags before finding the necklace. "Honestly...stealing from an old woman, have you no shame?"

"....I had no choice, my prince," the thief said.

The prince sighed, shaking his head. "If you were that desperate for money, you should have come to my father, he would have been more than happy to give you money," the prince said.

The thief didn't say a word, he kept quiet, but the prince could feel the thief's eyes on him.

"My prince! My prince!" Two knights came running and met with the prince.

"My prince, are you alright? Is this the thief that we heard about?"

"It is. Please, you give this necklace back to the shopkeeper," the prince handed the necklace to the knight.

"Yes, my prince," the knight bowed his head and left.

"What about him, my prince? Do we execute him?"

The thief flinched and lowered his head. He looked afraid the moment the word execution left the knight's lips.

"....It's not for me to decide, it's up to my father," the prince said. The prince turned his attention back to the thief. "Boy, do you mind telling me your name?"

"......" The thief was silent.

"You better tell me your name and be cooperative, otherwise you will be hanged for this crime of yours," the prince said.

"...." The thief sighed before pulling back his hood to reveal his face. The prince was surprised when he saw the thief's face, if it weren't for the clothes, the prince would have thought this thief was a prince himself, from his dark raven hair to his dark blue eyes, and his perfect smooth skin. The thief was beautiful, the prince will admit, but he was still a thief nonetheless. "My name is Craig, my prince."

"...Well Craig, as much as I would love to let you go since all you did was stole one necklace, you still did a terrible crime, even threw fruit at me. I'm sorry, but...I have to take you to my father," the prince said.

"...." The thief doesn't say anything, he simply let the knight tie his hands with rope before pushing the thief forward.

The prince followed them, he couldn't help but noticed the blank look the thief had the entire way.

Once the prince and the thief reached the castle, the thief stood before the king and his wife. The king examined the prince, and listened to what his knights had to say, as for the prince, he stood by the sides, waiting to hear what punishment the thief was to receive.

"Stealing from an old woman? Doesn't that sound a bit too harsh, my boy?" The king asked.

The thief didn't look at him, he lowered his head before muttering, "yes, my lord...it was."

"...You know...the punishment for thievery in my kingdom is death," the king said.

The thief closed his eyes, almost as if he was accepting it. "Yes, my lord, I know."

"....However...I noticed something that my knights found in your bags. Aside from the necklace, we seemed to have found many expensive goods, which I assume does not belong to you?"

"No, my lord, they do not," the thief said.

"How did you get them?" The king asked.

"...I stole them, my lord," the thief opened his eyes and looked straight at the king's face.

"....I'll admit...you are very impressive my boy. You managed to steal all of these items without getting noticed and without the people noticing they are missing. You have very sneaky hands, hands that could be of use to me," the king said.

"Father?" The prince turned his head towards his father.

"My boy...how does being one of my knights sound to you?"

"Father!" The prince stood forward, "y-you can't let this thief be one of our knights! He stole from an old woman! He must be punished!"

"Now Tweek, I am in charge and I know exactly what I'm doing. Besides, I always thought you were against punishment by death," the king said.

"I-I am...b-but he-"

"Enough, my son. Please keep quiet, I must hear this boy's reply," the king said. He turned his head towards the thief, "what do you say? Will you joined my court and be one of my knights?"

"....I would love to, my lord," the thief didn't smile, he didn't even bat an eyelash, he simply bowed his head, thanking the king.

"Excellent," the king smiled, "now...what is the name you go by, my boy?"

"Craig Tucker, my lord," Craig spoke.

"Well sir Tucker, from now on, you are the king's knight. You shall fight for the king and you shall die for the king. You understand?"

"Yes, my lord," Craig said.

"Excellent. You there," the King points to one of his knights.

"Yes, my lord," the knight bowed his head.

"Please take Craig here to his new living quarters and help him settle in. Also bring him food and our finest coffee, the boy must be starving."

"Yes, my lord," the knight guided Craig to the knights' living quarters.

"Tomorrow, my dear Craig, you shall start your training, so be prepared."

"....Yes...my lord," Craig said and continued to follow the knight.

The moment the knight and the thief left, Tweek once again stepped forward, fuming in anger.

"How could you have let that thief go so easily!? What if he ends up stealing from us right under our noses!?" Tweek exclaimed.

"Tweek, a prince does not raise his voice," the queen spoke in a gentle voice.

"Mother, please convince father that what he did was ludicrous!" Tweek exclaimed.

"Tweek," the king stood up and walked over towards his son. He placed his hand on his son's shoulder, "I know this seems odd, turning a thief into a knight, but my boy, his skills are much needed. Times are changing my dear son, peace does not last for long. One of these days, we will have to ready ourselves for war."

"....But why him? Why turn him into a knight? He didn't even seem to appreciate the offer," Tweek said.

"Don't worry my son, though his attitude is questionable, after we whip him into shape and teach him to be loyal to the king, he'll change his tone. Besides, his thievery skills could prove to be very useful to us, just you wait," the king said.

"...I really hope you know what you're doing, father," Tweek said.

"Trust me my son. Once that Craig fellow knows just how wonderful I am, he'll learn to obey my law and be loyal, just like my other knights."

As the king reassured his son that everything was going to be alright, the prince decided to let it go, but he still couldn't help but be worried that the thief would try something later on.

Meanwhile, with the knight and the thief, the knight led the thief to the sleeping quarters where all the knights were. The knight assigned a bed to the thief, telling him that he shall be staying here.

"This is your bed, don't forget it and don't switch with anyone, got it?" The knight said in a harsh tone.

"....." Craig didn't say anything, he simply placed his belongings onto his new bed before sitting down.

"Quiet huh? Good, I don't want to hear word from you. I don't care if the king himself appointed you as his knight, you are still a thief in my eyes."

"....." Craig continued to not say anything, and simply sat on the bed, staring at the wall in front of him.

"Alright you, I'll be getting you food, you better appreciate how generous our king is to you," the knight said.

"...Generous..." Craig whispered, barely audible to the knight.

The knight sighed and proceeded to leave, leaving Craig all on his own. As Craig sat on his new bed, he looked around. The smell of sweat, dirt, and possibly blood filled his nostrils, making him feel queasy. After making sure Craig was alone, Craig took out a piece of cloth with a royal crest printed on it. The crest was of a kingdom that has fallen many years before, a crest that was forgotten by everyone, all except for the thief himself.

"Father, mother, sister...I will avenge you," Craig said as he kissed the cloth and started to pray. 

His heart has become cold as he grew, even when he turned into a thief, his mind and heart wanted revenge. No matter what, even if he was punished by death, the prince now turned thief, will play the role of the king's knight, and once he gets the king's trust, Craig will be sure to stab the king in his heart.

* * *

The next morning, Craig awoke when he hears the other knights waking up very early in the morning and have begun training. Since it was Craig's first day of training, he wasn't use to waking up so early and was having a difficult time getting up.

"Come on, boy. It's time to train," the oldest knight said.

"Must it be this early, sir?" Craig asked.

"Yes, we train before the sun rises," the knight said.

"What about breakfast?" Craig asked.

"We don't eat until we had at least an hour worth of training."

"A-an hour!?" Craig was shocked.

"No complaining, boy. Get your ass up and put on your armor," the knight said as he pushed Craig forward and ushered him to get ready.

Knowing to not anger the other knights or stall, Craig quickly put on the armor that the knights brought him. It fit him perfectly, though was still very heavy and slightly tight around the waist. Still, Craig did not complain. He does complain once he got to work.

"Ugh!" Craig fell down after being knocked over.

"Come on, boy, have you never defended yourself during a fight before?"

"I never had to fight anyone," Craig said, picking himself up, though was a bit difficult because of the heavy armor.

"Well my boy, now that you're a knight, you must know how to fight and know how to defend yourself. So try to block my attacks this time," the knight said.

"Fine," Craig sighed as he picked up his wooden sword and got ready. The knight swung his fake sword and Craig quickly blocked it, however, when the knight quickly turned and strike Craig in the side, Craig fell over once more. "Damn it!" Craig took off his helmet and threw down his wooden sword. "This is hard!"

"No complaining boy, the king trust us to protect him, his family, and his people. So get up and try again," the knight said.

"Damn the king, damn his family, and damn these people!" Craig shouted.

The knight froze before glaring at Craig. The knight that was training with Craig suddenly took out his real sword and pointed it at Craig's neck.

"I'd hold my tongue, boy. If the king heard of you speak that way of him and his family, it is your head."

"...." Craig went silent as he stared at the sword, feeling his sweat forming on his forehead. "Forgive me, I take back my words."

"Good..." The knight put his sword away and picked up the wooden sword. "Now...let's try again."

Craig spent the next hour getting hit and falling over. He still didn't know how to block or fight.

Once breakfast was ready, all the knight gathered in the dining area and enjoyed the meal that was served to them. Craig painfully grabbed his serving and looked around to find a place to sit. He found an open spot and hurried to sit down.

One of the knights noticed him and had a smile on his face, "so, you must be excited to be a knight, huh?"

Craig didn't say at first, but knew he should reply. "Not really, being a knight seems...difficult," Craig said.

"Indeed it is, but an honorable role, especially if the king grants you knighthood," the knight said.

Craig flinched at the mention of the king, his mood becoming sour. He couldn't help but speak the words that left his mouth. "What's so great about this king, anyways?" The table fell silent when Craig spoke those words.

"I thought I told you to not speak in that tone, boy, unless you want your tongue to be cut off," the head knight said.

"Yes boy, just because you weren't born into our kingdom doesn't mean you have the right to speak about our king in such a way."

"The king is kind!"

"The king is generous!"

"The king is a good man!"

"...The king is nothing but a dirty rat," Craig muttered. However, it seemed he didn't say it quietly enough for the knight sitting next to him suddenly slammed the table and grabbed Craig by his hair.

"You want die, boy?"

"N-no..." Craig grunted in pain as he tried to pull back, but that only caused the knight to keep pulling his hair.

"Then watch you tongue. If we hear you speaking ill of our king anymore, we won't hesitate to kill you. You got that?"

"Y-yes..." Craig said.

"...." The knight pushed Craig's head away. The knight suddenly picked up Craig's food and threw it to the ground. "After breakfast, you are to stay here and clean that up."

"...Yes sir," Craig said. Once all the knights settled down, Craig left the table, knowing fully well that he was not wanted.

Standing near the door, the prince was there. He couldn't help but be worried about the thief and wanted to make sure the thief wasn't up to something, however, he was surprised to see the hostility of his knights towards the thief, and the prince couldn't help but feel bad.

The thief ended up eating the remainder of his breakfast away from the other knights.

Once all the knights left and headed back outside to train some more, Craig stayed behind, having to clean the mess one of the knights made. Once everyone was gone, Tweek came inside the room, looking at Craig, who hasn't noticed him yet. As Tweek walked closer, he froze when he hears sniffling.

"...." Tweek was surprised to see the thief crying, wiping his eyes as he continued to scrub the floors. The sight actually broke the prince's heart. "Are you alright?"

Craig was startled and turned his head towards the prince. "My prince!" Craig bowed his head, making sure to not show his face.

"Please...raise you head," Tweek said.

"...Forgive me about the mess, I'll be sure to clean it up," Craig said.

"But why are you cleaning it up when it was someone else who made the mess?"

"...You saw that?"

"I did...and heard everything," Tweek said.

Craig sighed, "Forgive me, I did not mean to speak ill of your father."

"It's fine. I understand that not everyone has the same views of my father as most people here. Everyone is entitled to their own opinions," Tweek said.

"Yeah well...if people were free to say what they thought about the king, I'm sure they would be hung for it," Craig sighed.

"...Let me ask you this...why do you dislike my father?" Tweek asked.

Craig clenched the scrubbing brush in his hand, feeling anger in his heart. "Your father....he did something...horrible to me...a long time ago...in another kingdom," Craig said.

"Not my father! He's a kind and generous man, there must be a mistake," Tweek said.

"...." Craig wanted to tell the prince that his father was nothing more but a murderer and a thief, but knew that if he did so, he could never fulfill his plan for revenge. "Whether it was a mistake or not, what he did was just...unforgivable," Craig said.

"...Well maybe if you talked to my father, you two can make peace," Tweek said.

Craig did not want to make peace with his family's murderer, he wanted the king's head on a stake. "I would love to, my prince, but...until I can be a worthy knight for your father, I don't think I can speak to him," Craig said.

"...Well...how is your training going?" Tweek asked.

"A load of horse shit it is," Craig muttered.

Tweek stared at him before laughing, "you are very honest with your words, aren't you?"

"I guess, though my words have gotten me into a lot of trouble, especially now with those knights. I believe they hate me now...and I don't think they want to train me any longer," Craig sighed.

"Well that doesn't sound good, you'll never be able to make peace with my father if you don't become a proper knight," Tweek said.

"Well what can I do? If none of the knights will teach me, then I might as well go back to being a thief...or be hung if the king wishes," Craig said.

"....How about this," Tweek cleared his throat, "why don't I teach you to be a knight?"

"You?" Craig scoffed.

Tweek frowned, "yes me, I'll have you know that I've been training with the knights when I was a young boy."

"Why on earth did you do something like that?"

"So I can learn to fight and defend myself, of course. It was my father's idea actually, and I'm thankful he told me to train with the knights. Now I know how to fight and use a sword, if you recall from when we first met."

"How can I not? I still have the sword wound on my leg here," Craig said.

"I apologize for that," Tweek said.

"It's fine, I deserved it," Craig said.

Tweek smiled, "so how about it? Would you like to be trained by me?"

"...Are you going to be hard on me?" Craig asked.

"Well...not as much as the head knight has been, but I'll still be pushing to do better, if that's what you're asking," Tweek said.

Compared to the knights and the prince, Craig thought that being trained by the prince might be more beneficial, especially since he might be able to find information about the king if he hung around the king's son.

"I'd love for you to train me, my prince," Craig bowed his head.

Tweek smiled, "please, call me Tweek."

Thus, the prince became Craig's tutor into knighthood.

* * *

Craig’s training with the prince began, however, because of the prince’s busy schedule during the day, the two only had time to train together during the night when everyone in the castle has fallen asleep. The two would end up either meeting at the prince's room or in the gardens where the prince knew they wouldn't be disturbed.

”Ugh,” Craig winced in pain as his head hits the ground after the prince had managed to knock him off of his feet.

”Oh come on, you barely blocked my attack, even a squire knows how to block a simple attack like that,” Tweek sighed.

”Piss off!” Craig exclaimed, throwing down his wooden sword.

”Careful. You do realize who you are speaking to, yes?”

Craig let out a tired sigh, “forgive me, my prince. I haven’t been able to get much sleep ever since I started training under you, and it doesn’t help that I still train with the other nights every morning. Maybe I’m not cut out to be a knight.”

Tweek poured himself a cup of water before walking back towards the boy, he offered the cup to the boy, who accepted the cup happily.

”Forgive me for not being able to train you during the day, young knight, but I must attend to business with my family during most days, and people will start talking if they see you and I together all the time,” Tweek sighed, “besides, I am training myself you know. Training to be a king once my father retires.”

Craig takes a sip of water as his expression shifted at the mention of the king, “pardon me for my rudeness, but...you are quite different from your father.”

Tweek looked at him before smiling, “both I and my father are considered kind men to our people, but everyone would say that I’m the kindest.”

”Why is that?” Craig asked.

”I guess it’s because I do not believe those who commit a small and simple crime deserves death as their punishment, I believe they have honorable reasons for why they committed a crime. Either to feed their family or because they have a sick mother, how could I ever take the life of someone who simply had a noble reason?”

"...Is that why you had a look of worry when you told me that the punishment for thievery is death?" Craig asked.

Tweek looked at him, "though I still think you deserve punishment, I don't think you deserve to die for trying to steal a very cheap looking necklace."

"...." Craig let out a sigh and took another sip of water, he looked up at the gorgeous full moon, "I can already tell that you'll make a better king than your father."

Tweek smiled, "you think so?"

"Indeed. A more honest and trustworthy king. I wouldn't mind fighting for you," Craig said.

"....I know that my father can't always be honest with his words, I even remember him lying to me about what happened to my bird. He said that my bird escaped his cage and flew out of the window, but I soon realized that that was not the case. My bird died after a stray cat found itself inside the castle. I hated my father for lying to me and for not letting me bury my bird, but I eventually believed that my father only lied to me as to not hurt my feelings," Tweek said.

"...Though there are lies that are so small that they aren't very important, there are lies that can ruin families...and destroy homes," Craig said.

"...Has something like that happened to you?" Tweek asked.

"...Yes," Craig sighed. Memories of the blood, his family, and his people flashed in his mind. His heart clenched at the memories, the memories of the king's knights killing everyone he loved.

"I'm so sorry to hear that," Tweek looked at the boy with saddened eyes, "are you alright?"

"...No..." Craig said, as he closed his eyes, trying to prevent himself from crying. "For every time I close my eyes, I still see them...I still see the memories...the pain...the horrors. The nightmares fill my head until I can no longer take it anymore. I cannot sleep...and I will not be able to sleep until the man who is responsible for my misery is dead," Craig said.

"...Revenge will never bring your love ones back, Craig."

"...Even so...I must avenge them...for their deaths have no reason. They didn't deserve to die," Craig clenched his wooden sword, his hand was shaking.

"...Do you want to break something?" Tweek asked.

"Yes...I do," Craig said, clenching his teeth.

"Well then...go ahead and break whatever you see fit," Tweek said.

Craig froze, "I do not have money to pay for the damages," Craig said.

"You don't have to pay me back, I'm the prince, I can afford to replace all these useless items here. Now you gonna break something or what?" Tweek said.

"...." Holding onto his wooden sword, Craig swung it around, knocking over vases, tables, and chairs. When it was enough, Craig would jump on the chairs, destroying them completely, he would rip out the curtains and shred them, he would break the tables until the legs broke off. "Fuck you!" Craig shouted, letting all his anger out.

"That's it! Keep smashing!" Tweek exclaimed, even handing Craig a vase for him to destroy.

"Monster! Fucker! Bastard!" Craig shouted. He nearly destroyed everything in the room, all except for the furniture that was impossible to destroy by hand, the bed, and a painting. Craig glared at the painting, seeing the king's smiling face. Grabbing the wooden sword, he started running towards it, ready to destroy the painting. "Ah!"

"W-wait!" Tweek quickly jumped in before Craig could get any closer. "Please...not that one...my father gave it to me as a birthday gift," Tweek said.

"....." Craig stared at the painting, seeing the happy looking king with his wife and child, oh how Craig wanted to rip that smile off the king's face, but not wanting to upset the prince, he lowered his wooden sword and let out a breath. "Forgive me, my prince...I believed I went too far here," Craig said as he noticed the mess he made.

Tweek smile, "do not worry, when my father comes in, he'll believe it was I who destroyed my room," Tweek said.

"Why would he believe that?" Craig asked.

"...I may have a habit of destroying my room every other day," Tweek said.

"What? Why?" Craig asked.

Tweek smiled, "you don't actually think I'm nice all the time, right? Even I need to release some stress I kept inside," Tweek said.

"...." Craig was surprised, he never thought he'd hear that the perfect prince can also have a couple of flaws. At that moment, Craig believed he and the prince were equals. "....Shall we practice some more?" Craig said.

Tweek smiled, "that's the spirit," Tweek said.

The two stood up straight and grabbed their wooden swords. They took their stance and continued their training. Just as Tweek was about to strike Craig, Craig finally managed to block it and then pushed Tweek away.

"Very good!" Tweek grinned, "if you keep this up, my father might even make you his number one knight. Then once you and my father get along and he completely trust you, he might even help you avenge you family, if you like," Tweek said.

"....Heh...if the king does help me find the monster who killed my family, I'd be very grateful," Craig smiled.

"That's the spirit, so no more hating my father for something minor or whatever it was, okay?" Tweek said.

"Yes...my prince," Craig said.

The two continued sparring throughout the night. Though one was unaware of the truth, the other knew it was for the best. As much as Craig hated lying to someone like the prince, he knew he can't tell him that the king was the one who ruined his life, that it was he who killed his family.

For now, Craig needed the prince's trust if he were to get close to the king. Even if it felt evil, Craig was going to use the kind prince to kill the king.

* * *

It's been a couple of weeks since Craig started training with Tweek, and his sword skills have improved quite a bit. Training with Tweek was much helpful than training with the other knights, who would at times refuse to train Craig and just have the boy clean their armor and weapons, not that Craig minded since he did not like training with the other knights.

Still, when he's not training and is cleaning, he couldn't help believe this was a waste of his valuable time. Craig needed to come up with a plan on how to get the king's trust, he already got the prince's trust, but that wasn't enough.

As Craig was cleaning the knights' shoes, he suddenly hears someone singing in the distance. Curious, Craig stood up and walked around, in search of whoever was singing. When Craig reached the garden, he was surprised to see the queen, who was tending to the flowers, singing in such a gentle voice.

The queen hummed, and it almost felt like the birds were singing with her. Craig felt all his tension melting away as he listened closely. Craig has heard that the king's wife was known for having a beautiful singing voice, but actually hearing it in person, Craig truly believed.

"...I know you're back there," the queen spoke.

Craig flinched and quickly got out of his hiding spot, "forgive me, your highness. I didn't mean to eavesdrop, I shall return to my work," Craig said.

"...Young knight...do you like my song?" The queen turned around, smiling at the boy.

"...Yes, your highness...like the people have said, your voice sound exactly like the angels," Craig said.

The queen laughed heartily, "an angel? Is that what the people are saying? My...such words," the queen said as she continued to water the flowers.

"W-well...it's true...you do have a wonderful voice, my lady," Craig said.

"Oh? Well what about your mother? Don't you think her voice is nice when she sings?"

Craig's heart clenched, "....my mother rarely sings, but she did have a strong voice," Craig looked down. The memory of his mother brought him pain, he felt his heart being pierced when he thinks about her, wishing he could hear his mother's voice once again, wishing he could hear her sing, wishing he could hear her scold him, wishing to see her once more.

"...Young man...is your mother...gone?" The queen asked.

Craig sniffled, he wiped his eyes, not realizing he was crying, "Y-yes...a long time ago...I was ten years old when she died," Craig said.

"Oh my...I'm sorry," The queen walked over to the young boy, she surprised him by giving him a hug, "I know it's hard to lose someone you love, but not everything last forever, young man."

"....B-but why did she have to die? She didn't do anything wrong...and she just...they...t-they..." Craig was shaking.

"Sh...it's alright...let it out, let your tears out," the queen spoke in a soft voice. Craig did let his tears out, crying as the queen held him tight. Craig hugged the queen in return, crying harder at the memories. "You know...I cried a lot when my mother and father died a long time ago...they never even got a chance to see their grandson before they passed away...and to this day...I still remember them and everything they have done for me," the queen said.

"H-how do you get this awful feeling?" Craig asked.

"...You don't...but you learn to live around it. My dear boy, even if your mother is gone, you must keep moving forward. Do not think too much on the past and focus on your bright future...and then...good things will happen," the queen smiled.

Craig sniffled, "did a good thing happen for you?" Craig asked.

The queen smiled, "I met sweetest man who loved me and stayed by my side when I was going through hard times. My husband never once left my side when I cried."

"....." Craig doesn't say anything, he didn't know what to say. He simply looked down, tears falling from his eyes.

The queen wiped Craig's tears away, and surprised him when she placed a gentle kiss on his head. "If you ever want to hear me sing, come to the gardens. I would be more than happy to sing for you, my dear boy."

"....Thank you, my lady," Craig bowed his head once the queen let him go. He excused himself before returning to his duty. Once the queen was out of sight, Craig wiped his tears and tried not to think about his family, he cannot show weakness, not now at least.

Still, Craig was glad to know that he got the queen to trust him. Now he needs to get the other knights to trust him, and he'll soon be a step closer to his revenge.

* * *

Craig was once again training with Tweek during the night, they decided to train in the garden since Tweek's room was messy after Tweek destroyed it this time. Craig didn't mind the change in environment, he preferred being outside.

"You remember what we did yesterday, right?" Tweek asked.

"Of course," Craig said.

"Good, let's see if you have improved," Tweek said.

Craig took out his wooden sword and lunged at Tweek, Tweek blocked his attack and pushed Craig away, but Craig managed to get his balance back before striking once more, almost hitting Tweek in the head. Craig then kicked Tweek in the chest, pushing him away before he brought up his sword and was ready to strike, but before he could get Tweek, Tweek used his wooden sword to jab at Craig's stomach.

"Damn it," Craig sighed.

"You didn't improve at all," Tweek sighed.

"Forgive me, but it's difficult to practice when the other knights don't allow me to practice with them," Craig sighed as he poured himself and the prince a cup of water.

"They aren't letting you train with them? Why didn't you tell me this?" Tweek asked.

"You were busy, besides, as long as I'm getting some training, it doesn't matter if I'm training with the other knights or not," Craig said.

"Craig, it isn't just about getting better at using a sword, it's also about building trust and working together. You can't defeat an army if there's only one knight, you need a whole squad in order to have a proper fight," Tweek said.

"Well what do you want me to do about it? The knights still hate me after I spoke badly about the king," Craig said.

"...Then...maybe you can try apologizing?" Tweek suggested.

"Apologize for what? They were the ones who overreacted, all I did was say one word about the king, and immediately they were ready to cut my head off!" Craig exclaimed.

"Craig, the relationship between a king and his knights is that one is loyal to the other, no question about it. If someone were to talk badly about the king, of course the knights will react. That bond between king and his knights is strong and important. Remember that," Tweek said.

Craig sighed, "being a knight seems more troubling than I thought..."

"Well it's too late to turn back now, especially when my father is keeping a close eye on you," Tweek said.

"He is?" Craig felt nervous, did the king knew was what he thought.

"Yes, he's quite happy to see you making progress, and can't wait to have you go out on the field. He just wish you would show your loyalty for him, that's all," Tweek said.

Craig sighed, "I do want to give my loyalty to the king....but the memories of my home is too much for me to bare. For in my heart, my loyalty belongs to only one king, my king," Craig said.

"...From your kingdom?" Tweek asked.

"Yes," Craig said.

"...You never talk about your kingdom that much, nor talk about your king and his family. What were they like?" Tweek asked.

"...I don't know if I can speak of the fallen royals, remembering how they looked...it's too much," Craig said.

"....Did they die as well as your family?"

"My entire village was killed because of...of the monster," Craig said.

"My god...what kind of man could do such a thing," Tweek muttered.

"...Indeed," Craig said.

"Well don't you worry, once you become a true knight, I know my father will help you search for that evil man, and he shall be punished for the crime he committed," Tweek said.

"....I thought you said you dislike giving people punishments," Craig said.

"No, I said that I dislike giving people the death penalty, however...I do not mind giving a man like that a painful death," Tweek said.

"Glad we see eye to eye," Craig smiled.

Tweek smiled and sat down on one of the metal benches. "Please...tell me about your old kingdom, your village...your king. I would love to know about them."

"....You really want to know?" Craig asked. Tweek nodded. "....Fine...I'll tell you the story about the great king and his family. I'll tell you the story about the fallen kingdom."

Tweek sat up straight, looking at Craig intently, ready to hear the knight's story.

"....There once was a kingdom...proud and strong. The people were neighborly, and everyone were considered friends. The people would laugh and sing, he children would skip merrily, even the animals looked happy to be living in such a kingdom. However, the one family that loved their kingdom most of all were the ones that ruled over it. The king, the queen, the princess....and the prince."

"Sounds like a lovely kingdom," Tweek smiled.

"...It was," Craig smiled sadly. "The king was a huge man, strong and brave, he was never afraid of anything, and even dared to challenge anyone that said were the strongest. The people respected him. The queen, she was the most beautiful woman you'll ever gaze your eyes on, hair like silk, lips as pink as a rose, and skin so fair. The people admired her beauty, but also admired her strong voice. The princess, a troublemaker she was, but because of her age and adorable face, the people could never stay mad at her, even when she did something naughty. The princess was loved by all."

"...And the prince?" Tweek asked when he noticed that Craig didn't say anything.

"....Then there was a prince," Craig started, "that's it."

"What? How can you not mention the prince? Wasn't he loved?" Tweek asked.

"....He was loved by his family...but not by his people," Craig sighed. Craig looked up at the moon and stars, feeling his heart beating in his chest. "The people loved the king for how brave he was. The people loved the queen for how beautiful she was. The people loved the princess for how innocent she was. ....The people did not care much for the prince."

"Do they not know that the prince existed or something?" Tweek asked.

Craig shook his head, "there are those who knows of the prince's existence, but do not bother to care, and other just choose to ignore him entirely. The only ones who showed any interest towards the prince were the servants, his closest friends, and of course, his family," Craig said.

"Why is that? Why does the people not care for the prince?"

"....The prince does not know why...but there were rumors. It was believed that the prince was weak, and would never make a good king. Some said that the prince was ill, and that he wasn't going to make it when he turns eighteen. Some would say that the king and queen wanted to hide the existence of the prince, to protect him from enemy kingdoms...and some...they believed that the prince wasn't a real prince at all...that he wasn't the king and queen's real son. A bastard child, they would say. All because the prince barely looked like either of his parents."

"That's...that' awful," Tweek said.

Craig sighed, "indeed it is. These are the reasons why the prince refused to step outside his home, why he refused to speak to his people, why he refused to have his portrait painted. There were times when the prince truly believed that he wasn't a real prince...that he didn't belong with his family...that he was merely a stranger...a bastard child," Craig said. "....However...no matter what the people say about him...the prince still cared for them, and he wanted...he desperately desperately wanted to prove to his people just how capable he was, and he hoped...he would prove himself once he becomes king," Craig said.

"....But now he can't..."

"...Yes...now he can't...for the kingdom...his people...his family, and....and himself....they all died...because of the monsters. Every last one of them died...all except for me....I managed to escape my death....but there are times where I wonder....if I should just die and join my people in the heavens above," Craig said.

"Why would you say that?"

"...The monster...the monster who did this...he is a man of power...killing him would be a difficult task...killing him would result in my getting killed in the process," Craig said.

"....Not unless you get the help from my father. He's a king and whoever this monster is...my father will not stand for it, no matter how much power this monster has, he will get what is coming to him," Tweek said.

"....I hope so," Craig said.

As much as it pained Craig to hear the prince speak these words, knowing full well that the monster is Tweek's father, he just can't bring himself to tell the truth to the prince, not because he needed him for his plan, but because he knew that if the prince knew that the monster is his own father, the prince would be heartbroken.

Craig wanted to spare the prince's feelings, so he'll continue to be vague with his words, and hope to God that Tweek does not find out the truth. Even when it's all over and Tweek does eventually find out, Craig believed he would be fine if the prince came to hate him, if the queen came to hate him, if the entire kingdom came to hate him, for he knew that once he gets his revenge, he'll be at peace.

The next day, Craig decided to take the prince's advice at heart and decided to apologize to his fellow knights for what he said. Though he wasn't actually honest with his words, he needed to get the other knights on his side if he were to get close to the king.

"Forgive me for how I acted on my first day. I shouldn't have spoken ill of our beloved king. Though my heart still belongs to my former king...knowing now that my new king has accepted me into his kingdom with open arms...I can finally see why the king is an incredible man."

"...Are you telling the truth, young man?"

Craig looked up at him, blushing, "yes...I love the king and I will serve only him. My heart, body, and soul belongs to the king. I will be loyal to only him," Craig bowed his head.

"Raise your head, brother, you have proven your loyalty," the head knight smiled.

"We accept your apology, brother."

"Thank you...my brothers," Craig smiled.

"To our newest knight and brother, let us all feast and give him a proper welcome!" The head knight exclaimed.

"Huzzah!" The knights cheered as they picked Craig up and led him to the dining hall for the welcome feast.

Watching the knights from above, Tweek looked out the window, and smiled at the young knight.

"Tweek, it's time for your mandolin lessons," the queen said.

"Yes, mother," Tweek said and hurried to his lessons, but he couldn't help but smile the entire time.

* * *

Things were going well for Craig. He already had the prince's trust, he already had the queen's trust, and he now has the other knights' trust. Craig's plan was going well, and soon, he'll be close to killing the king and getting his revenge.

Still, the guilt that Craig felt kept growing and growing each passing day. He knew that once he killed the king, the people that trusted him will soon want him dead, and Craig was perfectly ready for that day, however, whether the people come to hate him, in the end, he came to respect these people.

He admired the knights and their code of honor, even if it was their swords that killed his people, he knew they had no choice, but Craig does appreciate getting knight lessons from the knights, he now knows how to fight and defend himself, a very useful skill.

Craig also came to consider the queen his second mother for how nurturing she was towards him. She would sing for Craig whenever he came by, and she would even leave gentle kisses over his head. Though Craig will never forget his real mother, he was glad that the queen became his new one.

Both the knight and queen were people that Craig came to love and respect, but the one person he respected the most was the prince himself. It was the prince who taught Craig to fight, it was the prince who taught Craig about relationships with people, it was Tweek who taught Craig to control his anger.

Though Craig still doesn't understand why the prince was doing all of this for him, Craig appreciated it and came to respect the young prince. If Craig was reborn and Tweek became a king, Craig wouldn't mind being Tweek's knight and trusted ally, if Tweek will take him.

Craig was busy training with the other knight, when suddenly, Tweek appeared before them.

"Halt! It's the prince!" The head knight yelled. Everyone stopped fighting and bowed down before the young prince.

"Please rise, no need for that," Tweek smiled.

"Yes, my prince," everyone said, including Craig.

Tweek walked towards the knights before standing in front of Craig. Craig was surprised when Tweek took hold of Craig's hand. "I'm going to borrow him for a little bit, so excuse us," Tweek said as he pulled Craig forward. "Come on," Tweek whispered. Craig nodded and followed Tweek.

Once the two left the courtyard, Tweek let go of Craig's hand and Craig simply followed the prince.

"Is there something you need from me, my prince?" Craig asked.

Tweek stopped and turned around. Craig was surprised to see a distressing look on the prince's face. "I have a problem."

"Problem? What kind of problem?"

"A huge and very personal problem," Tweek said.

"Oh...well uh..don't you think you should get someone else to help you? Maybe a knight that's more capable of problems like this?" Craig asked.

"I can't, only you can help me with this," Tweek said.

"Oh...well uh...what is it that I need to do, my prince?"

"I need you to pretend to be my lover," Tweek said

Craig dropped the wooden sword that was in his hand. "W-what!?" Craig's face became red.

"I said pretend, you are not really going to be my lover," Tweek sighed.

"My prince, forgive but...why are you asking me to do such a thing!?" Craig asked.

Tweek sighed, looking annoyed, "there's this princess named Percy. She and I have known each other since we were children, however, over the years...she seemed to have feeling for me, and now she won't leave me alone whenever she comes to visit. I keep telling her that I'm not interested and that I wasn't ready for a romantic commitment, but she's a very stubborn girl," Tweek said.

"Y-yes but...you do realize I'm a man, right?"

"It doesn't matter whether you're a male or female, you're the only one that is close to my age and Percy doesn't know you. If she believes you are my lover, she'll leave me alone and quit asking me to marry her all the time," Tweek said.

"Tweek, I can't do this...I can't pretend to be your lover," Craig said.

"Craig, if you do not do as I say, I will have your head cut off," Tweek said.

"....I thought you were against the death penalty," Craig said.

"I am...but that doesn't mean I'm completely against it," Tweek said, "so you'll do it?"

"....Fine," Craig sighed, "what is it that you need me to do?"

Tweek smiled, "first things first...I'm going to need you to change clothes," Tweek said.

"....." Craig felt nervous.

After Craig changed into clothes that he knew only the royal family wore, it felt weird for the boy. Though Craig has worn clothes like this a long time ago, he hasn't worn them ever since he left his kingdom. Wearing such fine silk, Craig felt as though he was not worthy to be wearing these type of clothes again.

"You look great," Tweek smiled.

"I feel like I'm suffocating," Craig said as he pulled at the collar."

"Just stay calm and it'll be over before you know it," Tweek said.

"I hope so, I already miss wearing my normal clothes," Craig said.

"Just do as I say and don't fuck this up for me," Tweek said.

Craig sighed, "whatever. Let's just get this over with."

The two left Tweek's room together and headed to the garden where Tweek's childhood friend was to be. Once the two reached the only tall tree in the garden, Craig noticed a beautiful looking girl standing underneath it.

"Percy!" Tweek called out with a smile on his face.

The girl turned her head and had a huge grin on her face. "Tweek!" Percy came running and gave Tweek a hug, pulling the poor boy into her arms. "I miss you! What took you so long?"

"Forgive me Percy, I was just bring my special guest here along," Tweek said, nudging at Craig to introduce himself.

"Good day, my lady. I'm Craig," Craig bowed his head.

"Nice to meet you, sir," Percy said, but wasn't looking at Craig at all. "Now Tweek...did you receive my letter?" Percy asked, smiling.

"...Yes Percy...I did," Tweek said.

"And?" Percy stood on her toes as she hugged Tweek's arm.

Tweek looked at her then at Craig. Tweek took a deep breath, "I'm sorry Percy, but I can't marry you."

Percy stopped smiling, "why not?"

"Percy-"

"It's obvious we were meant for each other! Why do you not want to marry me? I'm much prettier than any other princesses you've met before, aren't I?"

"Y-yes, you are very pretty, Percy, but the truth is...is...." Tweek gulped as he looked at her then at Craig, who simply nudged him to continue, "...I can't marry you because...I'm in love with someone else," Tweek said.

"What!? Who!?" Percy frowned.

"...Him," Tweek grabbed hold of Craig's arm and pulled him closer.

"Him!?" Percy stared at Craig, looking at him from head to two. "You do realize that he's a man, right?"

"So what? I am in love with Craig, I do not care about his gender, and he doesn't care as well. We are in love, Percy, so please...please give up on me and just leave me alone," Tweek said.

"....Prove it," Percy said.

"What?" The two boys asked.

"I said, prove it. Prove to me that you two are lovers," Percy said.

"H-how exactly do you want us to prove it, my lady," Craig asked.

"...Give each other a kiss," Percy said.

"What!?" The two exclaimed.

"Percy, a kiss is very personal you know, w-we can't just...k-kiss in front of you," Tweek said.

"If you two kiss, I'll leave you alone and stop asking you to marry me, but if you two don't kiss, I'll know you're lying to me Tweek, and I'll have this bastard hung for trying to steal you away from me."

"W-what!? That's not fair!" Craig exclaimed.

"Craig!" Tweek nudged Craig in the chest. "You'll really leave me alone if I kiss Craig?"

"Yes," Percy crossed her arms and glared at the two boys.

"Tweek, I can't do this," Craig whispered.

"Well you have to, either we kiss or you get hung," Tweek said.

"Wait, she was serious about that?"

"When Percy say she wants to hang someone, she will make sure that it happens," Tweek said.

"Oh god..."

"Well? You two going to kiss or what?" Percy asked, getting impatient.

"Craig, forgive me," Tweek grabbed Craig's face and pulled him in.

Craig froze up immediately when he felt Tweek's lips on his. Craig was shaking as Tweek held him close, his entire face became hot as he closed his eyes and try his best to not think about it. However, as Tweek moved pushed his face closer and closer, Craig couldn't help but push back.

"...Okay...okay stop!" Percy exclaimed.

Tweek pulled away, he looked a bit dazed as he look at Craig, he touched his lips, wondering why they tingle. Tweek cleared his throat as he turned his attention back to Percy. "See? We're lovers, so please Percy, give up on trying to marry me. I can never love you...when I'm in love with someone else."

"...." Craig doesn't say anything, he just stared at the ground, his face was still hot.

"Tweek...you're the cruelest man I've ever met. I hate you and...and your lover! You can both go to hell!" Percy exclaimed as she ran past the two, crying.

"Damn it...I didn't want her to cry. Craig, please head back to my room and wait for me, I have to go check up on Percy," Tweek said then chased after Percy.

"...." Craig stood there, frozen. He lifted up his hands to touch his lips, the feeling of Tweek's lips still lingered on his. Craig wasn't even sure why his heart was pounding or why this was bothering him, all Craig knew was that he wasn't very happy with Tweek at that moment.

Craig eventually does head back to Tweek's room, slamming the door behind him. Craig was breathing fiercely as he took off the clothes he was wearing, throwing it to the ground, he quickly grabbed his own clothes and quickly put them on. Even as Craig was now back to wearing his normal clothes, the anger he felt didn't go away. Craig thought of leaving, but remembered that the prince ordered him to stay and wait for him, but because of his anger, Craig wasn't sure if he wanted to listen to the prince.

Just as Craig was about to open the door, the door opened and Tweek quickly entered. Tweek had a huge smile on his face as he practically skipped inside his room.

"We did it! Percy is finally going to leave me alone! No more forced marriage proposals! I'm free!" Tweek exclaimed.

"....What about the girl?" Craig muttered.

"Well...she was crying, but after I talked it out with her, telling her that it wasn't her fault and that she'll always be my most important friend, she stopped crying and seemed to have forgiven me, however...she did say she won't be visiting the castle for awhile, not that I'm complaining," Tweek laughed.

"...Good for you," Craig sighed.

"....?" Tweek finally noticed the tone in Craig's voice, noticing how the boy wasn't looking at him, and had scowl on his face. "Craig? Are you alright?"

"Fine, may I leave now? I do have knight training to do," Craig said.

Tweek smiled, "oh you don't have to go back, now that Percy is gone, I don't have anything to do today, so you can stay here and we can train together," Tweek said.

"...I prefer to train with my brothers right now," Craig said.

"...What?" Tweek looked at him, he suddenly noticed that the clothes that Craig wore were all crumpled up and thrown on the floor. Tweek frowned, "what's wrong with you? Why are you in such a bad mood?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe because you forced a kiss on me!?" Craig glared at him.

"Well what could I do? If I didn't kiss you, she'd still be clinging onto me, and she would have you hung! I was trying to save the both of us!"

"Save us? You were just being selfish!" Craig exclaimed.

"S-selfish!?"

"Yeah, selfish! You couldn't just talk to this Percy girl and tell her straight that you didn't want to marry her, instead, you dragged me into your little romance quarrel and forced a kiss on me!"

"I did try talking things out with Percy, I told you that she was stubborn and wouldn't listen to me! And as for the whole forcing you to kiss me, I didn't see you fighting back or anything!"

"Only because I didn't want to die! But right now...I think I rather be hung than having to have my first kiss be stolen by the likes of you!"

"...Wait...that was your first kiss?"

Craig froze and his entire face went red. "Fuck you," Craig said before walking past Tweek and headed towards the door.

"Y-you can't talk to me like that! I'm your prince!"

"Yeah, a prince. You're not even a king, so you don't have any jurisdiction over me, so fuck you, my prince," Craig said.

"You...you..." Tweek was fuming with anger before grabbing a nearby vase and throwing it at Craig's head.

Craig quickly ducked and the vase smashed against the door. "You...you could have killed me with that!"

"Well then, I better not miss with this one," Tweek said as he grabbed another case and threw it at Craig.

Craig quickly jumped away, avoiding the vase. "Stop that!"

"Make me!" Tweek shouted as he grabbed the pitcher and threw it. The pitcher hit the wall, pieces flying everywhere, and the water that was inside splattered onto the wall, floor, and Craig's clothing.

"Stop that! These are the only clothing I have you know!" Craig exclaimed.

"Ha! Clothes like that mean nothing to me since it isn't made with the finest silk!" Tweek grabbed one of the cups and threw it at Craig.

Craig quickly used his arms to shield his head as the cup hits his arms. "Damn you and your fancy clothes, I rather wear nothing than having to wear those tight clothing all the time!" Craig exclaimed.

"Well then, I can easily have that arrange for you if you want!" Tweek shouted as he grabbed the other cup and was about to throw it at Craig.

"Oh no you don't!" Craig ran towards the prince and grabbing his arm.

"Nng...let go you bastard!" Tweek shouted.

"Not until you drop the cup!" Craig exclaimed.

"I said let go!"

"Make me!"

The two glared at each other, tension filled the air as they were breathing rapidly, their breaths hitting the other in the face. Suddenly, without warning, Tweek dropped the cup and grabbed Craig's face, pulling him for a kiss. Craig wrapped his arm around Tweek's waist as he pulled him closer, returning the kiss.

The two pulled away, panting, faces flushed and their hearts pounding in their chests. A trail of saliva connected their red and swollen lips.

"....I still hate you," Craig said.

"Same here," Tweek panted. Tweek leaned forward once again for another kiss.

Craig led Tweek to the bed, laying the prince down. Craig showered the prince's neck with kisses and bite, causing the prince to let out a soft moan as he placed his hands into Craig's black hair, pulling the boy closer.

Tweek pulled on Craig's shirt, wanting it removed, and Craig did so. Tweek removed his own shirt, not caring if they get ruined, and he threw it to the side as he pulled Craig down, biting onto the knight's shoulder.

"A-ah..." Craig shivered as he placed his hands on Tweek's thighs. Craig looked down, his face grew hot when he noticed just how hard Tweek has become.

"You're staring," Tweek muttered as he placed a gentle kiss on Craig's chest.

"Forgive me, my prince...but...may I be so bold as to t-try something?" Craig asked as he rubbed Tweek's erection through his pants.

Tweek bit his lips as he let out a raspy moan, staring at the boy in front of him. "As your prince, I order you to suck," Tweek said. Craig happily obliged.

Craig pulled down Tweek's pants, admiring the prince's cock. Craig leaned forward to kiss the head. Craig went down, licking the base with his tongue. Craig hears Tweek gasped as Tweek tightened his grip into Craig's hair, almost pushing the boy's head down.

"Careful, you're going to rip my hair out," Craig said.

"Then hurry up, I want to feel the inside of your mouth," Tweek panted, looking very impatient.

Craig huffed but does open his mouth a bit to let the head of Tweek's cock inside his mouth. Craig used his tongue to lick the slit, tasting some of Tweek's cum in his mouth. Craig then started sucking the head using his tongue to lick around the head.

"A-ah!" Tweek suddenly pushes Craig head down, almost gagging the boy. Tweek noticed his mistake and quickly let Craig go, allowing the boy to pull back, coughing. "I'm sorry! I got excited," Tweek said.

Craig coughed, but didn't seem mad, "it's fine...I...I kinda like it," Craig blushed.

"...I see," Tweek flushed.

"May I continue?" Craig asked. Tweek nodded. Craig once again placed Tweek's cock inside his mouth, this time bring half of Tweek's cock into his mouth. Craig bobbed his head as he squeeze and rub Tweek's balls.

"A-ah! God!" Tweek moaned as Tweek leaned forward to leave kisses on Craig's back.

"Mmm...." Craig flushed as he felt his own cock begging to be touched. Craig took his cock out and started touching himself as he continued to suck Tweek's cock.

"Oh no you d-don't," Tweek panted as he leaned forward a bit and used his own hands to rub Craig's cock. Craig moaned when he felt Tweek's hand touching him, though Tweek was going at a painfully slow pace, Craig was getting excited. "Don't you dare touch yourself, only I can do that," Tweek said as he continue to kiss Craig's back, licking it, and biting down on Craig's shoulder.

"Mmff...." Craig gasped as Tweek squeezed his cock, so as payback, Craig sucked harder and took in more of Tweek's cock until the head was hitting the back of his throat.

"Oh...fuck..." Tweek panted as he shivered. Tweek quickened his pace on Craig's cock, causing Craig to shake as he felt his cock getting ready to release. "Gotcha," Tweek smirked as he squeezed once more, this time making Craig come.

"Mmmf!" Craig arched his back as he released, he was left in a daze, even when he still has Tweek's cock inside his mouth.

"My...a lot came out of you," Tweek said as he stared at his hand before bringing it close and licking it. "Tasty."

Craig blushed as he focus once more with the task at hand. Craig this time used his finger to penetrate Tweek's asshole, causing the prince to let out a gasp. Feeling bold, Craig inserted another finger as he continued to suck.

"Oh fuck! Fuck!" Tweek panted as he leaned back, grabbing hold of Craig's shoulder. With one last push of Craig's fingers, Tweek finally came, filling Craig's cheek with cum. "Oh god!"

Craig pulled back, coughing and letting the cum spill out of his mouth. Craig was panting as he looked at the prince, smiling.

"W-what are you smiling for? We're still not done here," Tweek said.

Craig smiled, "yes, my prince," Craig said as he leaned forward for a kiss.

After the two rounds of their love making, the two fell onto the bed, exhausted, yet satisfied. Craig laid on Tweek's bed, completely naked with only a blanket to cover his nude body. As for Tweek, he put his pants back on, but remained shirtless. The two laid on the bed, breathing softly as they stared up at the ceiling.

"You know...I've actually been wanting to do this with you for awhile now," Tweek admitted.

"What? Really? Why?"

"I don't know...you have a handsome face...and I'll admit, whenever we train together, I would glance over whenever you take your shirt off," Tweek said.

"My...I never knew the sweet and kind prince was secretly a little imp," Craig said.

"What can I say, I'm only human," Tweek smiled. Tweek leaned forward and placed a kiss on Craig's lips. Craig smiled at him, but his smile faltered when he realized that this was not suppose to be happening, "what's wrong?"

"....We can't be together, Tweek," Craig said.

"Why not?" Tweek asked.

"There are many reasons as to why we cannot be together. You are a prince, I'm a commoner."

"Yes, but you're also a knight. Once my father officially announce you as one of his knights, you and I are free to be together," Tweek said.

"Tweek...as much as I would love that...we still can't be together....you don't know me," Craig said.

"I do know you," Tweek said.

Craig sighed, "you don't know everything about me," Craig said.

"...Does it have to do with your past and family?"

"....Yes," Craig said, "Tweek...if you stay with me, I'll only break your heart."

"No you won't," Tweek said.

"...How do you know?" Craig asked.

Tweek sat up and stared at Craig, "because...from how I see it, you're only a boy who cared for his family and people, you are a boy who believes in justice and wants the right thing to happen, and even if there are those that do not believe in you, you will always stand up tall and look forward. To my mother, you are considered her second son, to the knights, you are considered as their brother, and to me...you are someone I love," Tweek said.

"...." Craig felt his tears in his eyes as his heart clenched, "No one but my family has said such kind words to me in a long time..."

"Well you know what? They should start doing so. Because to me, Craig...you are a very special person...and you are loved," Tweek said.

".....Tweek..." Craig sniffled.

"Yes?"

"Will you stay with me...no matter what happens in the future?" Craig asked.

Tweek smiled as he placed a kiss on Craig's head, "I will stay with you, always." Tweek laid back down, placing his head on Craig's chest, he grabbed Craig's hand, kissing the back of it while rubbing circles with his thumb. "I love you." Tweek closed his eyes, slowly falling asleep.

"....." Craig decided to allow himself to be happy, just this once. "I love you, Tweek." Craig then closed his eyes.

* * *

For the couple of months, Craig and Tweek relationship remained a secret from others. Whenever Tweek was free during the day, he would come to the courtyard to watch Craig train for a bit before making up an excuse and saying that he needs Craig for an urgent matter, when in reality, the two would head straight for Tweek's room, mess around and make love with each other.

Craig still trains with Tweek during the night, but whenever they they a break from training, Tweek would pull Craig in for a long and sensual kiss, which would then lead them to getting on Tweek's bed, and going beyond, forgetting about their training for awhile.

"At this point, I'll never be a knight if you keep luring me into your bed, my prince," Craig said.

"Mmm...I don't mind...I don't want to share you with my father anyways, I want you all to myself," Tweek said as he placed gentle kisses on the back of Craig's neck.

Craig chuckled before getting up and putting his clothes back on. "It's getting late, I need to go back to head to bed now," Craig said.

"Can't you sleep here?" Tweek asked.

"As much as I love how soft you bed is, I can't. We'll be find out if I stay in your room, my prince," Craig said.

"Just call me, Tweek, my love," Tweek said.

Craig smiled, "Tweek," Craig said.

"You..." Tweek pulled Craig in for a kiss. "Oh! I have a present for you," Tweek crouched down, grabbing something from under his bed. "Ta-da!" It was a dark blue helmet with a yellow feather on the top.

"W-what's this?" Craig asked as he takes the helmet and admire the look of it.

"It's a present. I wanted to give it to you for when father officially makes you his knight, but I couldn't wait. I can't wait for you to wear it," Tweek said.

"Tweek...I love it, thank you," Craig smiled.

Tweek smiled and got up to kiss Craig on the cheek, "I'll see you in the morning, my love."

"Goodnight," Craig said. Craig place a kiss on Tweek's forehead before leaving Tweek's room. With his new helmet in his hands, Craig headed back down to the knights' sleeping quarters.

"Craig! I'm surprised to see you up," Craig froze when he hears that voice, the voice he came to hate.

"My lord," Craig bowed down, he started gritting his teeth.

"You may rise, my boy," the king smiled. "Why are you still up?"

"Forgive me, my lord. The prince needed my assistance earlier and it took us awhile to finished what we needed to do," Craig said.

The king chuckled, "no need to lie, my boy...I know you and my son are lovers."

Craig blushed, "h-how did you-"

"Percy spoke of you two the last time she visited the castle," the king smiled.

"Oh god..." Craig said.

"Do not worry, I'm the only one she told, I made sure that she does not speak of this to anyone else," the king said.

"Thank you, my lord," Craig said.

"I'm a bit surprised, really...that my son has taken an interest in you, he never taken interest with...well...about anyone we introduce him to."

"Does my lord dislike the relationship between the prince and I?" Craig asked.

The king smiled, "no, of course not. I only want my son to be happy, that's all. So if you make him happy, then I'm perfectly fine with it."

Craig was taken back, here he was, talking to his enemy in a calming and almost pleasant manner. It was actually difficult for the young knight to hold any malice against the king at the moment.

The king truly was a kind man.

"I'm glad the king accepts our relationship. I truly care for your son, my lord," Craig said.

"Please, no need for the formalities, you can call me your father, since it seems we'll be a family very soon," the king smiled.

Craig flinched. The idea of this man being his father made him sick. "Of course...f-father," Craig said.

The king chuckled, "you are quite funny, my dear boy." The king patted Craig's back, but all the boy wanted to do was to cut off the hand that dared touch him. "You know...I've heard that your training is going very well, you even manage to beat the head knight the other day, didn't you?"

"Yes, my lord," Craig said.

The king smiled, "I can sense that you're quite strong, my boy....but I wonder...how loyal are you?"

Craig was surprised by the question, but that didn't let him falter with what he was about to say, "I'm very loyal to you, my lord," Craig said. "I will fight for you and die for you, if that is what you desire," Craig said, bowing his head.

"....My...to think that a couple months ago, you appeared to want my head on a platter, but now...you're like a dog that will do whatever his master say," the king smiled.

"...." Craig was silent, he was trying his best to keep it together and not grab the nearest sharpest object to stab the king with.

"....Since I see that you are loyal...I think you're ready for a mission that I require a few of my best knight to take," the king said.

"....Mission?" Craig felt his heart pounding.

"Yes, but you must swear to me, swear that what you're about to go into, you do not speak a word of this to anyone, got it?"

"....What...is this mission, my lord?"

"You'll see...it'll truly test just how loyal you are to me," the king smiled.

The king led Craig to a room that Craig didn't know was here, and he believed that neither Tweek or the queen knew about this room either. What was more surprising was when he saw the head knight and five other knights in the room.

"Craig, has the king chose you to come with us?" The head knight asked.

"C-come with you...where?" Craig asked.

"You'll see once you get there," the king smiled.

"My lord...this is highly unusual, what is it that you're asking me to do?" Craig asked.

The king stared at him, a smile formed on his lips, but looking at the smile sent a chill down Craig's spine. "My dear boy...just do as you're told and prove to me just how loyal you are. If you succeed in this mission, we shall celebrate by having a wedding planned for you and my son...but if you fail...well...you do not want to know what will happen," the king said.

"....." Craig did not speak.

"Now my loyal knights, you all know what you have to do. You must go to the kingdom of the southeast...and steal all their croissants and gold," the king said.

"C...croissants?" Craig muttered.

"Yes, my lord!" The knights exclaimed.

The knights all left, including Craig, who followed obediently, not sure what is happening. Once the knights were outside and on their horses, they all headed to the kingdom in the southeast. The moment they arrive, the kingdom was silent, the people were asleep, and unaware of the knights' arrival.

"Ready men?" The head knight asked.

"Ready!"

"....."

The knights drew out their swords, Craig was hesitant, but took his out as well.

What happened next brought fear into Craig's heart.

"Ah!"

"Please! Please no!"

"My baby! My baby!"

Craig was breathing rapidly as he watched in horror as all the knights barged into each and every home, slashing at people, causing their organs to spill out, cutting off their heads, blood splattering everywhere. The head knight even grabbed an old man, cutting off his tongue and forcing the old man to eat it before cutting off his head. Craig had tears in his eyes as one of the knights barged into one of the homes, raping the women inside, two of which were just children.

"Oh god...oh god..." Craig was shaking as he took a step back, watching the bloodbath before him. "Not this...please...n-not this..." memories of his childhood trauma came flashed in his head, the blood, the bodies, the screams. 

It was happening again.

A woman was running when she noticed Craig, who simply stood there with a shocked expression on his face. The woman got down on her knees, grabbing Craig's leg, begging him to spare her.

"Please! Please! I don't want to die! I don't want to die!" The woman cried, begging and begging, holding onto Craig's leg tightly.

"Oi, don't think you can escape that easily, wench!" One of the knights grabbed the woman by the hair, throwing her down on the ground before placing their foot over the woman's chest. The knight drew up his sword and stabbed the woman in the head, right between the eyes.

"God...no...please...no," Craig started to cry, he felt his legs shaking, unable to keep himself up much longer.

"Craig!" The head knight walked towards the boy, his entire body was covered in blood. The stench was overwhelming. "Why aren't you doing what you are told. Take your sword and kill these vulgar beings! Make sure that no one escapes this village!"

Craig stared at him, shocked to hear those words coming out of his brother's lips. This was the king's fault, turning good men into monsters, killing innocent people, all because they believed that the king's words were law.

Unforgivable.

"N...no!" Craig dropped his sword, tear stained eyes glared at the man who was no longer his brother. "I will not take the lives of these innocent people!" Craig shouted.

"You dare go against the king's words?"

"His words are not to be followed! Just look what you are doing! You are killing so many good people...and for what!? For croissants and gold!? This is wrong!" Craig shouted.

"You little..." The head knight grabbed Craig, handing him his blood stained sword. "You, bring that boy over here." One of the knights grabbed a young boy, no older than ten, and brought him forward. "You are to kill this boy and prove your loyalty to our king!"

"I...I will not!" Craig shouted. "I would rather hang than follow that tyrant's orders!" Craig shouted.

"T-tyrant? You dare speak ill of the king!?"

"He is no king...he is a demon! A demon that has corrupted all of you! You are all damned! Every last one of you! For each word you follow from that demon, your hands will forever be dirty with the blood of the innocent you have slain! You are all damned for all eternity!" Craig shouted.

"....We maybe damned...but we will not be the only ones," the head night grabbed hold of Craig's hand, forcing Craig to take the sword.

"No! No! Let me go!" Craig tried to pull his hands away, but the other knights grabbed hold of him as the head knight raised his hand with the sword.

"P-please...I don't want to die!" The little boy cried.

Craig stared at the boy, he started to have flashes of when he was a young boy. Tears filled Craig's eyes as he scream. "Don't! Please! N-no!" Craig cried out.

The sword came down.

Blood splattered all over Craig's face, as Craig watched in horror as the boy's head split open, blood spewing out before the boy collapsed on the ground, dead and bleeding. The knights finally let Craig go, allowing him to drop the sword and falling onto his knees.

"A-ah..." Craig stared at his hands, they were stained with blood. "A-ah....a-ahhhhhhhhhh!" Craig screamed as tears fell from his eyes. He screamed and screamed, his heart was pounding like mad, his hands were dirty.

"There....you are damned just like us," the head knight said.

"....You....you..." Craig stared at the body then at the sword. Biting his bottom lip, Craig grabbed the sword and swung it at the head knight's legs, cutting them off.

"A-ah!" The head knight fell to the ground, bleeding.

"Damn you!" Craig shouted as he swung the sword and chopped off the knight's head off.

"H-he killed him!"

"Stop him!"

The other knights tried to grab Craig, but he swung his sword and killed one of them. He blocked one of the knight's attacks before pushing him away, slashing at his head.

"Damn you all! Damn you!" Craig shouted as he continued to slash at each knight, avoiding their swords. Even when a sword cut him, Craig didn't stop, he kept going and going until all the knights were laying on the ground, blood pouring out of their lifeless bodies. "A-ah...ah!" Craig screamed. He dropped the sword, taking his helmet off. Craig pulled at his hair as he fell back. "My god...my god!" Craig shouted at the top of his lungs, tears filled his eyes as he looked up at the heavens. "What have I done? W-what have I done!?" Craig cried out.

Craig sat there, blood soaking his clothes and skin. Craig hasn't stopped crying, filled with grief and anger. Craig stared at the helmet that Tweek gave him, seeing how the helmet's dark blue color was now stained with crimson red.

"....I'll kill that monster....I'll kill him..." Craig got up, grabbing his helmet and placing it back on his head. He got on his horse and rode back to the kingdom.

A trail of blood followed the young knight.

* * *

Tweek felt anxious when he heard that Craig left for a special mission that his father appointed him, he wondered if Craig was alright and well. All Tweek wanted was for his love to return home soon so he could shower him with love and kisses.

"You are glowing, my son," the queen giggled.

"I-I am?" Tweek blushed.

"Yes...that just means that you are in love, how sweet," the queen said.

Tweek smiled, "well...there is someone very special in my heart, mother...and I can't wait for him to come back home," Tweek said.

The king chuckled, "well fear not, my son, for your lover shall return home very soon, along with the other knights, and once he returns, I shall officially make him one of my knights."

Tweek smiled, "oh father, you are too-" Tweek was interrupted when the doors suddenly opened. When everyone turned their heads, they all gasped when they saw a knight covered in blood standing before them. "....C-Craig?" Tweek looked at the helmet the knight was wearing, it was the helmet that Tweek gave to Craig.

"My boy, you have returned...but....where are your fellow knights?" The king asked, looking quite nervous, "a-and why have you returned...looking like that?"

"....You know damn well why I look like this," Craig spoke in a low voice.

"C-Craig!" Tweek exclaimed.

"My dear boy, what on earth has happened?" The king asked. "Where are the other knights."

"...The monsters you have made are dead, and I killed them," Craig said.

"Craig..." Tweek stared at him, shocked.

"You...killed my knights?" The king muttered.

"...Yes...." Craig took off his helmet and threw it onto the ground. When Tweek looked into Craig's eyes, he noticed that they were dead, "and I...have come to kill you, you murderer," Craig said. Craig drew out his sword and pointed it at the king.

Everyone gasped, and all the knights that were around drew out their swords.

"What nonsense do you speak here, boy!? Me, a murderer? What nonsense!" The king exclaimed.

"Enough with your lies, you damn demon! You...you send you knights from kingdom to kingdom, you have them slay all the people, stealing their most valuable treasures, you have your knights pillage the villages, rape the woman, and harm...i-innocent children. You destroyed families, and ruin a beautiful kingdom. You are the reason as to why all the kingdoms in the past has fallen! Why my kingdom has fallen! You have killed my father, king Tucker...all so you could steal our chickens and gold!" Craig shouted.

"...W-what? Father?" Tweek stared at the boy, he suddenly remembered the story that Craig told him. "You're...the prince..."

"...My dear boy...can you prove to these people that it was I who destroyed these fallen kingdoms? Can you prove it?"

"I do not need to prove a damn thing...I just want your head!" Craig shouted as he ran towards the king with his sword. The guards try their best to stop him, but Craig managed to block and dodge their attacks before slashing at them.

The queen screamed as she hid behind her chair, grabbing Tweek with her. "Tweek, you must hide!"

"...C-Craig! Stop!" Tweek shouted.

"For all the people you have killed! For my father! For my mother! For my sister! For my people! I. Will. Avenge. Them!" Craig charged at the king, raising his sword up high.

"I said, stop!" Tweek ran in front of Craig, arms spread out.

Craig stopped himself, gasping as he stared at Tweek. "....Tweek...get out of the way," Craig said.

"No!" Tweek shouted.

"I said get out of my damn way!"

"No! I will not let you kill my father!" Tweek exclaimed.

"Your father is a murderer!" Craig shouted.

"He's lying, my son. He is nothing but a liar, a thief, and now a murderer. I bet it was he who killed those kingdoms and is trying to put the blame on me," the king said.

"Liar!" Craig shouted. "Tweek, get out of my way."

"No, Craig. I will not let you kill my father!"

"...You said...you said that you'd allow me kill the monster that killed my family...well here he is! Here is the monster!" Craig shouted.

"Lies! All lies!" The king said.

"Craig...I....I am not letting you kill my father," Tweek started to cry, "if you want to kill him...then you must kill me too," Tweek said.

"....." Craig's hand was shaking as he stared at him. Craig raised his sword, glaring at Tweek. Tweek did not budge, he simply close his eyes, as if accepting his fate. ".....Nnngg...nnggg....a-ah!" Craig started shaking as he let go of the sword. Craig fell to his knees, tears falling from his eyes.

"Guards! Guards! Take him to the dungeon!" The king exclaimed. The guards ran over and grabbed Craig by the arms. The guards pulled Craig up to his feet and carried him. "For trying to kill the king, you shall be hanged, right in front of everyone in the kingdom. May you forever be damned."

"...You are the damned one," Craig spoke. "Even if I wasn't able to kill you...I have made my peace a long time ago," Craig said.

"Guards, take this criminal to the dungeon. Tomorrow in the morning, he he shall be hung in front of the crowds," the king said.

Tweek stared at his father, shocked. "Father...I-"

"Tweek, do not try to change my mind. This bastard will never learn his place, he has no place in my kingdom, so he must die."

"...." Tweek watched as the guards carried Craig to the dungeon. Tweek then looked at the helmet on the ground, he picked it up, shaking when the blood stained his hands.

His heart was broken.

* * *

Craig sat in his cell, staring at the wall in front of him. Though he has already removed the bloody armor from his body, his skin and hands were still soak in blood. Craig tilted his head back, letting out a sigh, he took out the cloth with his family's crest, cradling it in his hands.

"Forgive me, father, mother, and sister....I have failed," Craig whispered as he kisses the crest and held it close to his chest.

"Indeed, you have," Craig clenched his fist as he stares at the ground. The king has appeared.

"How dare you show yourself, murderer," Craig said.

"My dear boy, have you not thought that it wasn't I who murdered those people, but the knights themselves?"

"You ordered them to kill those people, and from what I learned about the knight's code, the king's words are their law," Craig said.

The king smiled, "ah...the knight's code...a very useful code, don't you think? I was able to make these honorable knights into cold murderers, and look at them now...they no longer hesitate, they simply do as I say....and more. I didn't even tell them to rape the women, I simply told them to do whatever they please as long as no one lives. My once pure knights...now corrupted souls."

"You bastard!" Craig tried to reach for him, but the chain around his neck prevented him from going any farther.

"Careful now...wouldn't want to bruise you neck now....it'll be bruised tomorrow morning," the king said.

"....I must know...why did you want me to be your knight?" Craig asked.

The king smiled, "like I said...your thievery skills were very impressive, however...that isn't the entire reason as to why I wanted you here. You really think I would not remember the black sheep of the Tucker kingdom?"

Craig's eyes widened, "you knew...you knew of me this entire time..."

"Indeed," the king smiled, "I remember visiting your kingdom a long time ago...and my...you were such a small lad, the same age as my son. I once planned to have you and my son meet...but things became complicated over the years, but at least you finally met my son, even fell for him, how sweet."

Craig started crying, "just why....why did you kill them...why did you kill all of them!?"

The king stopped smiling, "because dear boy...in this world...there can only be one king that is loved. I was the most powerful king in the lands, all because of my coffee beans...but when other kingdoms decided to explore more and discovered delicious goods themselves, my power was diminishing...I even remember hearing one of my people say that the coffee from the other lands was better than mine. How annoying."

"All of this...because no one cared for your coffee anymore?"

"Yes...and for power," the king smiled.

Craig was shaking as he fell to his knees, staring at the ground. "You truly are a demon. No longer are you the good king that people say you once were. You're just a wolf in sheep's clothing."

The king sighed, "my boy," the king crouched down to look at the boy, "...that king never existed to begin with. There's no such thing as a kind and generous king. You believed, what the people believed, and what my own family believed...it was all an illusion...a lie."

"....How could you say that...these people believed in you," Craig said, "why must you lie to those that shower you with love?"

The king smiled, "I do not need love...I just need people to obey my command, that is all," the king stood up, and started to leave. "I'll see you tomorrow, my dear boy...you shall be standing in front of the entire kingdom...a noose around your neck."

"....." Craig did not say a thing, he simply sat there, staring at the ground. He felt sick in his stomach.

Once the king left, Craig was all alone once again. Craig sat in his cell, staring at the wall in front of him, unable to move or try anything. It was pointless anyways, he had no way of escaping, and even if he tried to escape, there were hundreds of knights around the castle. Craig can only wait till tomorrow for his death.

"Craig?" A soft and familiar voice caused Craig's heart to quake.

"Tweek," Craig turned his head and saw the young prince. The guilt overwhelmed him. "Why are you here?"

"....I needed to know...the story of the royal family....it was your family?" Tweek asked.

"....Yes," Craig said. He took out the cloth and revealed to Tweek the crest.

"....And you believe...that my father is the one who murdered your family?" Tweek asked.

"I don't just believe...I know. It was his knights that murdered everyone in cold blood. Beheaded my father, cut opened my mother, and....slit the throat of my...sister...." Craig felt tears falling from his eyes.

".....Why did you lie to me?" Tweek asked.

"Tweek..."

"Why did you do this to me!? Why!?" Tweek cried. "Why have you made me a fool in all of this!? Why have you lied!?"

".....Remember when you told me about how your father lied to you about the death of your bird?" Craig said.

"W-what?"

"....I was doing the same thing that your father did...I was sparing your feelings," Craig said.

Tweek started to cry as he stared at him. "You have tricked us...all of us....accusing my father for such a heinous act, killed our best knights, and...and dare to lie to all of us!? It is you who is the monster here...."

"...Indeed I am," Craig said.

Tweek froze as he stared at him, he clutched the bars as he stares at the boy. "You truly are a horrible man...a criminal," Tweek said.

"...Well then...I guess I deserve the death penalty after all," Craig said, "for my crime was not small, I attempted to kill the king, but have failed. Though I have my reasons to commit such a heinous act...I accept the punishment that awaits for me."

"...." Tweek cried harder as he clutched the bars.

"I have made peace with my god...." tears fell from his eyes, "so I believe...it's time for you to leave me and make peace with yours. Live your life happily...and forget about me...a criminal that deserves no love...just like how his own people never showed love to him," Craig said.

"A-ah..." Tweek leaned over, his forehead pressed against the bars. "Before I go...I must know..."

"...What is it, my prince?" Craig asked.

"....Was all of it a lie? With the knights, my mother...and our love? Was none of it real?" Tweek asked.

"....At first...I did not care about you, your mother, or the knights, I simply wanted to kill the king," Craig said, "however...as I spend more of my days with you and everyone else...I soon came to respect you all, I soon admired you all." Craig started sniffling, "with the knights...it felt like I had real brothers, with the queen...it felt like I had a new mother....and with you...." Craig stared at the prince, his heart ached, "I was truly happy when you said you love me. Aside from my own family...you showed a great deal of love for me...and so I allowed myself to be happy and pretend that I didn't need to kill your father, that I could spend my time being a knight...and be with you...be with your mother...and be with the other knights. I felt love...I finally felt love from other people....and I finally loved myself."

".....Craig..." Tweek stared at the boy, his heart was in pain. "I....I hate you...I hate you for making me love you...I hate you for lying to me...and yet...I still love you...even now...as I see you in chains....I still love you. I truly am a fool," Tweek said.

"....." Craig turned his head and stared at the wall in front of him, "I told you Tweek...if you stay with me...you will only have your heart broken. I tried to warn you, but you would not listen," Craig said.

Tweek walked back from the cell and turned to leave, he continued to cry as he walked slowly towards the exit.

".....Father...mother...sister...and my beloved people...I have failed you all....but soon...I shall join you in the heavens. I may not have killed the demon king....but let's all make our peace...we must rest now...we must rest," Craig cried out, closing his eyes.

"....." Tweek couldn't listen any longer, he quickly left the dungeon, feeling unsure of who he should trust anymore.

* * *

Later that night, as Tweek had dinner with his family, there was a cold and dreadful silence between the royal family, even the servants were showing much discomfort as they stood by.

"...Quiet tonight...aren't we?" The king smiled.

"My dear husband...forgive us for the silence, but....after today's event...it's quite concerning," the queen said.

"Do not worry my dear wife, the criminal has been arrested, and tomorrow, he shall be hanged," the king laughed. An unnerving sound to Tweek.

"...I just don't understand...Craig seemed like a kind boy...but to hear him accuse you of murdering his family...why...I'm very confused," the queen said.

"Do not believe in that boy's lie, my dear. He only got close to you and Tweek so he could get close to me, but don't worry...the lies are over now," the king said.

"....Father...I must know something....but why did you send Craig and the knights to the kingdom in the southeast. What business did you have there?" Tweek asked.

The king flinched as he stared at his son, "why are you asking such a thing, my child?"

"...It's just...strange...how whenever you send your knights to other kingdoms and they return with many goods....the news of the kingdoms they visited suddenly has fallen...and today...there were bodies everywhere in the kingdom of the southeast," Tweek said.

The king cleared his throat, "well the bodies of our knights are also there as well. That criminal must have did this. He must have been the one who destroyed those kingdoms in the past, and now he tries to place the blame on me. How despicable."

"...." That didn't make any sense. If it was Craig who destroyed those kingdoms, why would he destroy his own. Craig has proven more than once that he loved his kingdom and his family, and it doesn't seem to make sense for him to destroy the only home he had. What also didn't make sense was that his father accused Craig of doing it all. Even if Craig was an excellent swordsman now, from the time Tweek was training, he can tell that Craig never fought in his life, so how could one boy destroy an entire kingdom. "....Father...what you're saying...it makes no sense," Tweek said.

"Tweek, you cannot say that about your father," the queen said.

"Let him be dear, he's just very confused, after all...it was this Craig fellow that he fell in love with, and it appears that Tweek is still in love with him, my poor son. Do not worry, I shall arrange for you to meet some beautiful princesses and princes from across the seas. Maybe you'll find someone of interest over there," the king smiled and resumed eating his dinner.

"...." Tweek suddenly wasn't comfortable sitting with his own father on that table.

Later that night, Tweek wasn't able to sleep, what both his father and what Craig said filled his head. Both speak words that contradict themselves. His father said that it was Craig who cause the fall of the kingdoms, but Craig said it was his father ordering the knights to destroy them. Tweek was conflicted.

Tweek found many problems with his father's argument. Even if Craig was already a good fighter, one man cannot kill an entire kingdom, and for no real reason. When Tweek thought of Craig's argument, it seemed to connect with everything that his father has done. Why his knights would come back with many treasures, but suddenly the news of the kingdoms they visited have suddenly fallen. Why the knights usually leave early and come back during the night when everyone is asleep. Why his father has suddenly started producing goods that originated from other kingdoms, the kingdoms that have fallen.

"....My father....the monster?" Tweek muttered. Tweek sat up in his bed and stared at the painting his father gave to him on his birthday. The painting was of him, the king, and the queen, looking like a happy family. "....." Tweek grabbed his sword and raised it up high. He slashed out at the painting, slashing his father out of the painting. Tweek ripped the image of his father off and threw it to the ground, staring at the man he called his father. "....Someone is lying...but I do not believe it was Craig who lied. I will find the truth," Tweek said. Putting on his cloak, Tweek headed down to the knights' sleeping quarters.

The moment Tweek stepped inside, the knights were all awake, a look of sullen filled their faces. Tweek believed the news of their fallen brothers has devastated them.

"My prince!" The knights bowed down, "what brings you here?"

"....Tell me...was what Craig said...true?" Tweek asked.

"W-what?" The knight looked up at him, "why are you believing the words of a criminal? He-"

"He once was your brother in arms! He was someone you trusted with all your hearts, and he trusted you all...even if he said that you all were the men who killed his people," Tweek exclaimed.

"....." The knights looked down.

"....Tell me now...please...was what Craig said...true? The reason those kingdoms fell, the reasons why Craig came here blaming my father for the deaths of his family, the reason why there is blood everywhere....was it all because of my father?"

"...My prince...."

"As your future king...you must tell me now! For if you don't....you will truly be damned for all eternity...your hand will never be clean...ever again. Death will always follow you wherever you go," Tweek said.

"...."

"So please...tell me the truth!" Tweek shouted.

".....Yes...it was your father who ordered us to destroy those kingdoms," the knights said, "what Craig said was true."

"....My god...." Tweek sat down on one of the beds, clutching his head. "So my father...was the monster this entire time. He was the one who lied to all of us...he was the one who...who...." Tweek felt tears forming in his eyes.

"My prince...please forgive us for our sins. Your father convinced us that the neighboring kingdoms were planning to destroy our kingdom, so we simply followed orders."

"...But to also kill the children?" Tweek asked.

"....The king said to not spare anyone...that included children," the knights said. "By the time we returned and found out the truth, our hands were already dirtied, we could never tell a soul, for fear of being executed, for fear of being shamed for our crimes. We're so sorry," the knight fell to his knees as he cried.

"....This is not your fault...it was my father," Tweek said.

"Yes...it was him..."

"...Then the real criminal here isn't Craig....it's the king," Tweek said.

"But my prince...what are we to do?"

"We must expose my father for the crimes he had committed. We must save Craig," Tweek said.

"But how? We do not have proof that the king was the one behind the murders. How are we to expose the king?"

"There must be something, anything that proved it was the king who are behind the murders," Tweek said.

"....The scroll!" One of the knights exclaimed.

"The...scroll?" Tweek asked.

"Yes! The scroll. The first night that the king ordered us to destroy the kingdom in the west, he had made a scroll that he told us to read to the people. In the beginning, he thought of just having the people surrender their goods instead of having us murder them, however, no one gave up their goods, so...you know..."

"I get it...but will that scroll expose my father once and for all?" Tweek asked.

"Yes, my prince," the knights said.

"Then where is it?"

"...We do not know. It has been years since we last saw the scroll, too ashamed to look at it. The head knight hid the scroll somewhere in our room, but we have forgotten where," the knight said.

"Damn, we don't have much time before the sun rises, we must search for that scroll now!" Tweek exclaimed.

"Hold on here now, why should we help you? The moment we expose the king, we shall all be sentenced to death for this. Why don't we just let that boy die and forget about the whole thing?"

Tweek frowned and quickly grabbed the nearest sword before pointing it at the knight's neck. "Because...if you don't do as I say, it'll be your head that will be cut off first," Tweek said. The knight gulped. "Now listen here...all of you...I know this is hard for me to ask of you, but if you all help me take my father down, I'll be sure to have your sins forgiven. I will make sure that your hands are clean once more. So please...you must help me."

"....."

"...."

"....For our future king, we must help the prince!"

"Search every corner of the room and find that damn scroll!"

"Yes sir!" The knights all scattered around, flipping their beds and looking behind tables and shelves. Tweek helped them as well, looking everywhere to find the scroll, determined to save Craig.

By the time it it was close to morning, the knights were exhausted, but they still have not found the scroll.

"God damn it, why did the head knight hid that damn scroll so well!?"

"God, if only he was alive so he could tell us where it is!"

"It's useless men...we're never going to find it, the young boy will be executed soon," the knight said.

"No!" Tweek exclaimed, as he continued to look, "I will not have another innocent soul die, all because of my father! I will not take the life that was spared to him. I will save Craig and I will make sure my father receives punishment for his crime!" Tweek shouted as he kept looking, even digging at the dirt on the ground in hopes of finding the scroll.

"My prince, we've been looking for hours, the sun is already rising and the execution will begin soon. Face it...we're too late," the knight said.

"Cowards!" Tweek exclaimed, "every last one of you! You know what Craig did that none of you have done? He stood up against the king, knowing that he'll die by doing so! He risked his own life just to save future kingdoms from suffering the same fate as the others! Craig would not give up!"

".....That damn brat was always stubborn...proved it when we swung our swords with him," the knights said.

"Indeed he was..."

"....Come on men, we must save our stubborn brother and save him from his fate, as well as save future kingdoms from the king's wrath!"

"Huzzah!" The men cheered as they continued searching. Tweek smiled and kept looking around the room, desperate to find the scroll.

Once the sun was finally up in the sky, both the knights and the prince knew that Craig would be taken out of his cell and would be taken into the village, where the people will see him hang. They must hurry.

"....I...I found it! I found it!" One of the knights exclaimed.

"Well done, John!"

"Is...is it really the scroll?" Tweek asked.

The knight looked at the scroll, smiling, "indeed my prince, these are the same words we read the first night. This is the scroll that will expose your father and his crime."

Tweek wanted to cry. "My knights...though we went through many hardships over the years because of my father...today...we end our suffering. So follow me and let us save our brother!" Tweek shouted.

"Save our brother!" The knights exclaimed.

Everyone gather their swords and weapons, putting their armor on. They all ran out of the room, ready to stop the king once and for all, ready to save their brother from his punishment.

As Tweek stood outside, staring ahead, he grabbed the helmet he gave to Craig and placed it over his head, he grabbed his sword and raised it into the sky, ready to fight his own father.

This shall be the end of the tyrant king.

* * *

Moments earlier, Craig was taken from his cell in shackles, the guards placed a sack over his head as they carried him out of his cell and outside the castle. The moment Craig was outside, he could hear the crowd booing and hissing at him, telling him that he was a murderer, a crook, a villain, a bastard child. Oh how Craig wanted to tell the people that it was not he who was evil, but the king, however, he knew there was no point.

The king has won, and Craig was going to die.

As Craig stood on the stage, feeling a noose being tied around his neck, the guard takes off the sack over his head, there, Craig could see the hate and anger of the people.

"Murderer!"

"Bloody bastard!"

"Go and die you criminal!" Someone threw a rock at Craig's head, hitting his near his eye.

Craig hissed in pain as he started to bleed. As he continued to look around him, he felt like he rather see his own people ignoring his existence than this. "I am not the criminal here! It's the king! He's the real murderer!" Craig tried to convince the crowd that it was the king who was the true monster, but everyone didn't believe him.

"Liar!"

"Damn bastard!"

"Lies! All lies!"

"You shall be hanged for lies!"

"I'm not lying...I'm not lying...I'm not lying..." Craig started to cry.

"...Dear boy...please do not cry...for it breaks my heart to see you like this," the queen sniffled as she wiped her eyes.

"Please...I'm not lying....I'm not lying!" Craig begged and begged for the queen to save him.

"...Oh why did you make me believe that I had another son...you truly are a cruel cruel boy for making me care for you..." the queen said.

"My dear, do not feel bad for this criminal, we shall rid him of this world very soon now, so please, rest somewhere and wait for me," the king said as he kissed his wife on the cheek.

The queen doesn't speak, she simply wiped her tears as she stepped off the stage and rested somewhere where she couldn't see the stage, but can still hear.

"My lady..." Craig sobbed as he watched her leave.

"Oh my...not only have you lost your mother, but you have lost another mother. You truly are cursed," the king said.

"You bastard! The gods will have your head for this," Craig said.

"Maybe so...but it is you who shall die today, not I," the king smiled. "Now...why don't we finish what my knights should have done all those years ago," the king said. "You shall die and join your people very soon, my dear boy....or shall I say...my prince?" The king chuckled.

"...." Craig looked ahead, tears in his eyes. All he saw were the angry faces aimed at him, all he hear were the angry voice of the people. No one was going to miss him, no one was going to mourn for him, no one was going to care. As Craig closed his eyes, ready for his death, all he could think about at that moment was that he wished he could see TWeek one last time, and tell him how much he loved him. "....To my beloved prince....my heart will always belong to you..." Craig said.

"Execution, prepare to pull the lever," the king said.

"Yes my king."

"I hope you have made peace with your god, Craig," the king smiled.

"...I have...." Craig whispered.

"Ready! And...pull!" The king ordered.

The executioner pulled the lever, and the floor beneath Craig opened up. Craig fell with the rope wrapped around his throat. Craig gasped and struggled for air as the rope tightened around his neck, crushing his airway.

"Nnng...kkkccc..." Craig kicked his legs, struggling to find something to lift him up, but there was none. "Kkkkcccc...ggkkkkk.." Craig slowly started to close his eyes as his vision became darker and darker.

This was the end for the knight. Once was a prince, then became a thief, then became a knight, and now was a criminal. The one thing that Craig will forever regret was that he wasn't able to cut off the demon king's head, and that he wasn't able to say his goodbyes to Tweek.

"T...Tw...eeek..." Craig was about to let go of his final breath when suddenly, an arrow shot out of nowhere and cut the ropes, causing Craig to fall to the ground, and being able to breath once more. "A-ah!" Craig gasped for air as he regain back his consciousness.

"W-who dared to shoot that arrow!?" The king exclaimed.

"I did!" The prince stood in front of the crowd, the knights behind him. Tweek held out his bow and arrow, anger and determination was written on his face.

"It's the prince!"

"But why has he..."

"What on earth is going on here?"

"...My son...w-why have you done this? Why have you saved this criminal?"

"He is not the criminal, you are!" Tweek exclaimed.

The crowd gasped, including Tweek's mother who stepped out and stared at her son in horror. "Tweek!"

"My people...mother...everyone," Tweek looked at the crowd, his heart was aching, "my father...he has lied to us all! He has lied to each and every one of you! My father isn't the kind and generous king we thought he was...he's a monster! It was he who killed those innocent people in the other kingdoms! It was he who murdered all the kings and queens, as well as their children! It was he who has tainted our kingdom and stained it with blood!"

The people gasped, shocked to hear such words coming from the prince.

"L-lies! All lies! I see what this is now! My son is still in love with this criminal, so he is now going against his own father to save his lover, and even take the throne! My son is corrupted!"

"It is not I who is corrupted, father, it is you! You corrupted your knights, you corrupted your kingdom, you are the corrupted one! You ordered your men to steal from others, killing every last one of them, one of them included this poor boy's own family," Tweek said as he gestured to Craig.

The knights helped Craig up and untied him. They all stood by Craig, protecting him from anyone that dared tried to touch him.

"Lies! All lies!" The king shouted.

"Then explained this!" The knights unraveled the scroll and showed everyone what was written on it.

"...Oh my god...the king ordered the knights to steal from the people in the west!"

"He told them...to murder those people..."

"My god...then it's true..."

"L-lies! All lies! My son could have easily written that and use it to frame me! These are all lies!"

"....But husband...this is your own handwriting. I remember how you write very well, with all the letters you send me when we were young. This is clearly your writing right here," the queen said.

"....My dear..."

"You...you hurt people...and were about to take another innocent life right before us....you....you truly are corrupted," the queen said as she stood by her son.

"The king has lied to us! He has lied to us all!"

"It isn't the boy who is a criminal, it's the king!"

"The king is to be blamed! The king!"

"Punish the tyrant king! Punish him!"

The crowd shouted and screamed, ready to grab the king, the king walked back on the stage, taking out his sword and tried to stop the crowd from getting closer and closer.

"Stop! I said stop! I am your king! Do as I say!"

"You are no king of ours," the people grabbed hold of the king, throttling him, throwing rocks at his head, stripping him of his clothes. The people bashed the king in the head, swinging him around before knocking him off the stage and onto the muddy grounds.

"S-stop! I said stop!" The king begged.

"...You didn't stop when those people begged to be spared," Craig said as he walked towards the king. "You didn't tell you men to stop as the woman and children begged for their lives. So why should we stop when you never showed mercy to anyone," Craig said.

"...P-please my boy...please forgive me. I was wrong. So very very wrong....please...spare my life and...and I'll give up the throne! I'll go away and you'll never have to see me again!"

Craig glared at the man before him, he clenched his fist as he glared at him. Picking up the sword that the king dropped, Craig raised it up high, ready to strike.

"...Craig....even if you got your revenge...it'll not bring them back..." Tweek said.

"...." Craig's hand was shaking as he held up the sword, tears pricked in the corner of his eyes as he stares at the man who destroyed his life. "Ah!" Craig screamed as he threw the sword down. Craig grabbed the king by the neck and stared at him, "leave...and never return." Craig pushed the king away and took a step back.

"...Craig," Tweek muttered.

"...Tweek..." Craig walked over and hugged the prince, holding him tightly against his chest.

"I'm...I'm so sorry, Craig," Tweek cried as he hugged the boy in return.

"...Nnngg..." Craig was shaking in the prince's arm.

".....You fool," the king said as he picks up the sword and got back up.

"My boys! Look out!" The queen shouted.

The two gasped as Craig pushed Tweek out of the way. The king slashes at Craig's left eye, causing his eye to bleed.

"A-ah!" Craig screamed in agony, as he held his eye.

"Craig!" Tweek shouted.

"Now I'll finish what I have started, and kill you once and for all!" The king raised his sword, ready to strike at the boy.

"Craig! Catch!" Tweek threw his sword, and Craig caught it.

Craig blocked the king's attack before kicking the king away, he then used his sword to knock the sword in the king's hand away, and charged at him, stabbing the king in the chest.

"Hnngg..." The king's eyes widened as blood poured out of his wound. The king started coughing up blood as he looked down at the sword in his chest.

"....May you be damned for all eternity," Craig said as he takes the sword out of the king's chest and cut off the king's head. The head rolled onto the ground, towards the crowd, as for the body, it fell over, blood spraying out of the body.

The king was finally dead.

"...." Craig dropped the sword and turned around. Through his right eye, he saw the prince and queen, faces full of tears and sadness. Craig walked over and hugged the both. "I'm sorry..."

"....No...is we who should be sorry...we should have known what my father did...and we...we should have stopped him," Tweek said.

"We should have believed in you," the queen said.

"....It's over now..." Craig took a step back. He looked at Tweek before bowing down, "to our new king! King Tweek!" Craig shouted.

"To our new king! King Tweek!" The knights exclaimed.

"Our new king! King Tweek!" The crowd cheered, bowing down.

"...King..." Tweek muttered as he looked around. Everyone was bowing down to him, including his own mother. Tweek then stared at the boy in front of him, a smile formed on his face. "As for you...you are excused from all the crimes you have committed...from now on...you are my knight," Tweek said.

Craig looked up at him, smiling, "yes, my king."

Tweek leaned forward to place a kiss on Craig's lips. The people rejoiced.

* * *

Once upon a time, there once was a kingdom ruled by the most kindest and generous king. Though he was still young and still had much to learn, his people, as well as the neighboring kingdoms adored the young king. There was peace throughout the lands thanks to him.

As for the old king, now gone from this world, his body was buried, but far away from the kingdom. The people chose to not remember the king, they chose to never mention him again.

The lost of his father was still a painful memory for the young king, he was not sad, knowing that his kingdom was now cleansed from its sins. His knights were now free from their guilt and their sins. They were once again pure and clean. His mother, though has chosen to forget her husband and the bad deeds he has done, and only remember him from when she was young, she continues to sing in the gardens, tending to her flowers.

As for Craig, as he finally avenged his family, he chose to stay with the young king, serving only him. Craig soon became the new head knight, leading his troops and training with them. He finally has a place he can call home, he has a new family that cared for him, the people, they admired him, and as for the king.

"My knight...you look quite handsome in your armor," Tweek smiled.

Craig stood before the king in his room, smiling at him. "It's still a bit tight around the shoulders, and I can barely move in this thing," Craig sighed as he takes off his helmet.

"My poor knight, I'll be sure to have a blacksmith fix that for you," Tweek chuckled as he takes the helmet and kissed the top of it. Tweek then leaned forward to kiss Craig on the lips. "I love you, my knight," Tweek said.

"I love you, my king," Craig said.

The two held each other, their heads close together. As Tweek left gentle kisses all over the knight's face. Craig held the king tightly as he kisses him on the lips.

"My knight...when will you accept my proposal?" Tweek asked, kissing the knight's neck.

Craig blushed, "if my king demands me to marry him, then I shall do it," Craig said.

Tweek smiled, "then please...marry me."

Craig hugged him, "I'd be more than happy to," Craig said.

The two kissed once more, falling onto Tweek's bed. The two giggled as he stared each other with a loving gaze.

"As your king...I order you to take your clothes off and join me in my bed," Tweek said.

Craig smiled, "yes, my king."

The knight who wanted revenge, and the prince who now became a king, the two lived happily ever after, as the king and his most loyal and beloved knight.

_**The End.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: While I was writing the part where Craig was telling the story of his kingdom and the royal family aka his family, I kinda wanted him to suddenly start singing about the royal family and stuff, or at least speak in a poetic way as he describes the royal family. I don't know why, I think I've watched too many medieval shows that involved singing in them. The reason I didn't add the singing part was because one, it was embarrassing, two, I don't know how to write a song, and three....it would be weird if Craig suddenly started singing while Tweek is just sitting there, wondering why Craig is singing all of a sudden. XD
> 
> Still, here is the song that I had in mind, just imagine flute and lute music, fitting for the medieval times.
> 
> The song was going to be titled "Royal Family and the Prince."
> 
> The king was brave and strong.  
> The queen's voice was beautiful with each song.  
> The princess was sweet and fair.  
> The prince...he was simply there.
> 
> The kingdom flourished you see.  
> The people loved the royal family.  
> Though the prince could only watch and stare...  
> The prince was simply there...
> 
> Ugh, bad wasn't it? I wish I knew how to write songs properly and stuff, but I don't, so yeah. Aren't you glad I didn't add this to the final story...but now you're reading it here so now I'm going to hide in embarrassment, so excuse me.


	12. L Is for Lovebug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When it comes to love, Craig hated it. He hates how he become a blubbering mess whenever he's around his crush, he hates how he can't stop his heart from racing so much, he hates how sweaty he gets. However, the one thing that Craig hates the most about being in love with someone are the hearts that keeps popping out of nowhere and embarrassing the living hell out of him.
> 
> As much as Craig wanted to prevent these hearts from coming out, he tries his best to not fall in love, but when he meets the new kid to his school, that might be a bit difficult.
> 
> Rated T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure what to do for L since there was so many things I could go with this, but when I try to come up with an actual story, my head goes blank. However, when I was thinking back to that one episode of Flapjack where hearts keeps popping out of his head, I knew I got an idea.
> 
> So here we are, a story about Craig falling in love with Tweek and hearts literally appears everywhere. Enjoy!

The first time Craig fell in love with anyone was when he was four years old, very young to be falling in love, but that's just how it was. Craig was going to the park with his mother when he met the person he fell for, it was a young girl, playing in the sandbox, making a castle. Now since Craig also wanted to play in the sandbox, he ran over and sat a few feet away from the girl.

While Craig was building a castle, the little girl looked over. "Your castle looks dumb," the girl said.

"...." Craig doesn't say anything, he simply pouts before getting up and destroying the castle that the girl made.

The girl surprisingly didn't cry, she simply got up and pushed Craig. Craig stumbled back, surprised, but he got back on his feet and pushed the little girl back. The girl frowns then pushes Craig, this time causing him to fall back and laying on the ground.

Craig looked up at the girl, surprised. The girl smiled and stuck her tongue out at Craig before sitting back down and rebuilding her castle. Craig stared at her, feeling his heart thumping, he got up and sat next to the girl.

"Can I help you build the castle?" Craig muttered shyly.

The little girl looked at him before smiling, "okay, but don't make it ugly!" Craig nodded and helped the girl build the castle the way she wanted.

The two became immediate friends, but for Craig, it was the beginning of his first love.

People soon noticed, his parents noticed, his friends noticed, his neighbors noticed, and the little girl noticed. They all noticed Craig's love for the girl, they can see the hearts coming from him.

Literally.

"Craig...what are these?" Craig's mother asked as she looks at the hearts that floated around her son's head, some of which have already popped and disappeared after a minute.

"I don't know," Craig said and resumed coloring in his coloring book.

"...." Craig's mother immediately took him to see a doctor.

The doctors weren't sure what was wrong with the little boy. Craig didn't have a fever, he wasn't suffering from any diseases. The doctors checked his ears, they checked his eyes, they checked Craig's head, and they even checked Craig's heart, but everything seemed normal. The doctors were baffled as to what these little hearts were, they would try to experiment them, but the hearts kept disappearing after a few seconds, a minute being the longest.

Both the doctors and Craig's parents weren't sure what to do, they didn't know what is wrong with Craig, they didn't know how to help the little boy.

That is until a young female doctor walked over to Craig, she smiled at him before asking him one little question. "Craig, do you like someone?"

"...." Craig blushed and a horde of hearts came out of his head, almost filling up the entire room. The doctors and Craig's parents were surprised.

"Well...at least they aren't dangerous, so I believe your son is fine, Mrs. Tucker, he's just in love, that's all," the female doctor smiled.

Lovebug was what the doctors decided to call Craig's strange condition, for the hearts surrounded his head and flew around, similar to a fly. Since the hearts weren't contagious in anyway, Craig was free to go, but they couldn't help him with the hearts at all.

The car ride home was very difficult.

So, whenever Craig goes outside with the hearts surrounding his head, people would stare at him, confused as to why there are hearts around him. Craig didn't care, for the little girl he fell in love with didn't mind them at all, even considered them to be cute.

"I want to catch every last one of them and put them in my favorite box!" The little girl said as she picks up a heart and tries to keep it, but the heart disappeared after a few seconds."

"....." Craig closed his eyes as he concentrated on making one heart that wouldn't disappear. When he hears the familiar noise of a heart appearing, Craig opened his eyes and was surprised by how large the heart was. Craig takes the heart and handed it to the little girl. "Here you go," Craig said.

The little girl looked at it, smiling. "This one hasn't pop yet!" The girl grinned.

Craig doesn't say anything, he simply smiled and the two continued playing together, not caring about the hearts that surrounded them.

From then on, Craig and the little girl spent a lot of time together. Craig would feel happy when he sees the heart he gave to the girl, seeing how the girl turned it into a necklace. The two had so much fun together, even if they only see each other at the park.

Craig was truly in love, and the hearts proved it.

One day, while Craig was practically bouncing in his seat, looking out of the car window to see if they were close to the park yet, his mother smiled to see her son so happy. Even if the hearts have become a bit annoying after awhile, seeing her son so happy and in love, she came to live with it.

"We're here, kiddo," Craig's mother said.

"Hurry, let me out! I want to see her!" Craig exclaimed, struggling to take the seat belt off.

"Calm down, the car is full enough with all these hearts as it is," mom sighed as she got out of the car and helped her son out of his car seat.

The moment Craig was out of the car, he ran past his mother and headed to the park, excited to see the little girl. Hearts trailed behind him, hitting a few adults and kids in the way, but he didn't care, all he cared about was the little girl.

"...." Craig stopped running. He sees the little girl, but he noticed she wasn't alone. Swinging next to her was another boy, both of them were grinning from ear to ear. They were laughing, talking, and smiling at each other. Something Craig thought only he and the little girl did together. "....."

He watched as the little girl and the boy got off the swings. The little girl suddenly took off the necklace with the heart that Craig gave to her before watching as the girl handed the boy the heart. The boy stared at it before tossing it in the air as high as he could, catching, then on the seventh toss, he threw it so high in the air that he wasn't able to catch it, the heart landed in the sandbox.

Craig thought the girl was going to get it, but she didn't, she simply laughed and grabbed the boy's hand as the two headed off to another area in the park. Craig simply stood there, his heart was broken.

All the hearts that were around him all disappeared, scaring a few people. Craig walked over to where the big heart was, seeing how it was the only one that hasn't popped yet. Craig clenched the heart in his hands, shaking. He wanted to throw the heart away, throw it at the girl, throw it at something and hope it hits it, but Craig doesn't do that, he simply placed the heart on a bucket he recognized belonging to the girl, he stared at the heart thumped on top of the bucket, he watched as the heart started losing its color. Craig finally left and headed back to his mother.

"What's wrong, dear?" Craig's mother asked, noticing that there were no hearts around Craig's head anymore.

"...Can I go home? I don't feel so good," Craig said, tugging at his mother's skirt.

"....Alright dear," Craig's mother smiled sadly at her son before picking him up and taking him home.

The moment Craig left, the little girl suddenly comes back, looking around. She smiles when she see the heart on the bucket and ran to get it, however, before she could pick it up and play with it with her new friend, the heart suddenly popped, surprising the girl and causing her to fall back.

The girl stared at where the heart was, stared as the only thing left was the chain that she used to turn the heart into a necklace. The little girl started to cry.

As Craig got older, he came to realize that love was both tiring and troublesome. Not just because of the stress of loving someone you don't know if they love you back, but also because of the hearts that keeps popping out.

The second time Craig fell in love was when he was six, his sister was two. His parents wanted to go out for date night, so they hired a babysitter. Craig, or course, was against having a babysitter, saying he was too old for one, but the moment he saw the teenage girl that would be taking care of him, he swooned.

Britney was her name, and Craig loved her name. He liked her hair, he liked her eyes, and he especially like the sound of her voice. The moment Britney looked at Craig and smiled at him, he can already feel his heart pounding in his chest.

So, Craig's parents left, giving Britney a few instructions on what she needed to do. It was now just Craig, his two year old sister, and Britney.

The three were having fun together, watching TV, eating their dinner, playing games, and more. By the time it was eight, Tricia was already sleepy and Britney took her to bed. As for Craig, he was allowed to stay up a little longer since his bedtime wasn't until nine thirty. So Craig and his babysitter would stay in the living room, watching Red Racer together.

"It's so cool that you like Red Racer, too," Britney smiled.

"You also like Red Racer?" Craig asked, looking up at her.

"Hell yeah, it's such a great show. I love the characters, the story, and I especially love the design of each character," Britney smiled.

That was it, Craig was in love.

As the two continued to watch the show together, Craig couldn't help but feel all warm inside, feeling his heart pounding, feeling his palms getting sweaty. He would glance over the babysitter every now and then, admiring her beauty. Craig adored his babysitter, and he wanted to tell her, so while Britney was watching the TV, Craig scooched a couple inches closer.

Britney turned her head, looking at the small boy. Craig blushed as he was about to speak and tell Britney his feelings, she let out a scream. "Oh my god! What is that!?" Britney shouted as she pointed at a heart that appeared.

Craig looked at it, eyes widened. It's been years since the hearts stopped appearing and he soon ended up forgetting about them until now. "T-they're lovebugs...or at least what the doctor said they were..." Craig tried to explain himself, but he wasn't sure what to say.

"Lovebugs!? Are they contagious!? Oh my god!" Britney sprang up on the couch, moving away from Craig in disgust.

"T-they're not con...contag...that! They aren't going to hurt you!" Craig was blushing in embarrassment, unsure what to do or what to say. He wanted to tell Britney that everything was fine and that it wasn't anything serious, but Britney wasn't letting him speak.

"So gross! So fucking gross! Get away from you little freak!" Britney shouted as she tries her best to move away from the hearts.

"....F-freak?" Craig muttered, feeling his heart ache. Suddenly, all the hearts that spouted out of his head all turned black, they then exploded, making a loud banging noise. Tricia suddenly starts crying from upstairs, but Britney simply sat there, screaming. Britney then got off the couch, grabbed her stuff, and ran out of the door.

Craig's parents had to come home early that night and explain everything to Britney and her parents.

Just like Craig's first love, Craig was left heartbroken, but it hurt even more since Craig's second love called him a freak. In the end, Craig came to hate these hearts that kept popping out of his head.

So Craig grew up, he fell in love with people, and he had his heartbroken many times, mostly because of his hearts. By the time Craig came to realize he was interested in boys more than girls, he knew keeping these hearts under control was going to be a hard time for him.

When he finally got the courage to ask the boy he liked in his seventh grade English class, the boy accepted. Craig was so happy to finally go on a date with his middle school crush, but when he came home and a heart appeared, he knew he was in trouble.

Craig tried his best to hide them, he tried his best to get rid of them. Whenever a heart appeared, Craig would grab the dreadful thing and throw it into his trash bin or into the toilet, but no matter how many he tries to throw away, a new one would appear and take its place.

Craig let out a tired groan as he fell onto his bed, he stared at his little pet, hoping to get some advice. He watched as his pet guinea pig stuffed some lettuce into its cheeks, and Craig sudden came up with an idea.

So on the day he was to meet his date, the two headed to restaurant and ordered some food. Whenever his date spoke or talked about things from school or about himself, Craig could feel a heart forming. So when a heart does appear, Craig would pretend to drop something or distract his date, he would then grab the heart and stuff it into his hat and his shirt.

"....You alright?"

"F-fine, never better...why?" Craig was sweating, all the hearts he has stuffed inside his shirt were squirming, trying to come out. He was at his limit.

Suddenly, a heart got loose and floated up in front of Craig's face, Craig panicked and grabbed the heart, but it was too late. "Dude, what is that!?" His date asked as he stared at the heart before leaning back.

"I-it's not a bug or anything, it's just...well...I'm not sure what to call them, but my doctor calls them lovebugs," Craig tried to explain himself, but was failing miserably.

"Love...bugs!? What the fuck?" His date stood up, clearly disgusted, "dude, this is only our first date and you're already in love with me?"

"T-that's not it, I just...well...aren't you?" Craig asked.

"What? No! I barely know you! You're just some kid in my class. The only reason I decided to go out with you was to get to know you better, but right now...I don't think I want to," his date was about to leave.

"W-wait! Don't go! I can explain! I can try getting rid of them! Just give me another-" Before Craig could reach out to grab his date's arm, he accidentally tripped on one of the hearts and all the hearts exploded out of his shirt, going everywhere, even disturbing the other customers.

"My word! What are these!?"

"They're in my food!"

"Oh god! One flew into my mouth!"

"...You two!" The manager looked at Craig and his date, "out, now!" The manager kicked the two out of the restaurant, banning them for awhile.

"Great, now I can't even eat my favorite food here for awhile, thanks a lot," Craig's date said.

"...I'm sorry," Craig looked down, seeing his hearts growing smaller and smaller in size.

"....You know what...don't talk to me, don't call me, don't come anywhere near me. Whatever this is...it's weird, you're weird, and I don't want to associate with you at all," his date turned around and left.

Craig was heartbroken.

All his hearts shriveled up and fell to the ground until they all disappeared. Craig looked at them, hating these hearts more and more, wishing to get rid of them once and for all. Craig headed home, tears in his eyes, determined to get rid of these hearts once and for all.

Craig thought and thought of what could be causing these hearts to appear, but he just can't seem to find any answers to his questions. Why was it that he was the only one that had hearts showing up whenever he was in love with someone? Why was it that these hearts appear out of nowhere and then disappear after a minute or two? Why was it that these hearts come out in different sizes or why the numbers seem so random?

Craig wasn't sure what was up with these hearts at all.

Craig would consult with his doctor, a therapist, who would try his best to bring Craig at ease, but whenever their sessions were over, Craig would leave, feeling unsatisfied.

"You're not getting it! These hearts are ruining my social life! I want to get rid of them once and for all!"

"Craig, have you ever thought that these hearts aren't a bad thing...that maybe they are helping you find the right person to fall in love with, someone that doesn't mind having these hearts appear in your face?" His doctor, who was a bit of a romantic, was saying very useless things to Craig.

"You're not listening!" Craig laid back on the chair, looking up at the ceiling, "...maybe I should get heart surgery, maybe the cause of my problem is my heart! Maybe there's something wrong with it!"

"Now Craig...heart surgery is a very risky procedure, especially for a boy your age, and your heart is perfectly fine. It's doing what any other heart should be doing, pumping blood and oxygen into the body," the doctor said.

"Yeah, while also making these dumb hearts appear whenever I like someone," Craig frowned, "I want to get heart surgery and get rid of these lovebugs once and for all."

"....Well I hope you have a insurance or money for heart surgery, otherwise....you might have a problem with your plan here," the doctor showed Craig how much it cost to get heart surgery, and Craig paled at the numbers. Even if he asked his parents, that wasn't going to be enough, unless they sell the house, which was out of the question.

"That's way too much! I can't afford that!" Craig exclaimed.

"Well my dear boy, you can either live with your condition, find another solution, or...get a job," the doctor said, "your choice." The timer goes off, ending another session. The doctor scheduled another appointment with Craig and walked Craig out of the door. He said goodbye and closed the door.

"....."

The doctor was no help at all.

Craig sighed and stared at the pamphlet once more. Craig wasn't sure how he was going to earn enough money for heart surgery, but he was determined to get the money and rid himself of these blasted hearts.

So for the next couple of years, Craig would save up his allowance, do extra chores around the house, even mow his neighbors' lawns just to get enough money for his heart surgery. Craig would then put all the money he earned into a jar with a label that says, "heart surgery money," on it. Craig did have to hide the jar from his parents, knowing fully well that his parents would be against the surgery entirely, but that wasn't stopping Craig.

Still...no matter how determined Craig was...he still wanted to have fun with his friends.

"Oh man, that game looks so cool!" Clyde exclaimed as he looked into the window and saw the new game that was being sold.

"L-l-looks fun, t-t-too bad w-we don't have any m-m-money on us," Jimmy said.

"...Token.."

"I'm not letting you borrow any money from me. Remember the last time I let you borrow money from me? My parents cut me off of my allowance for a week, all because you wanted to buy those stupid porn magazines," Token frowned.

"I was just curious," Clyde pouted.

"...." Craig stared at the game, also wanting to buy it just as much as the other guys, but even with the money he does have at hand, combined with everyone else's, it wasn't enough. Unless he used some of the money from the jar. "....I'll be back," Craig said and ran to his house. Craig quickly headed to his room and took out the heart surgery money from underneath his bed. Craig bit his lip as he reached into the jar and took out a couple dollar bills before placing the jar back under his bed.

He and his friends bought the game and had a blast playing it.

As much as Craig wanted to save up as much money as he could for his surgery, he was still a young kid who wants to have fun with friends and for whenever he goes on a date, if he was lucky enough.

Though Craig would have his heartbroken the moment his dates find out about his condition, Craig kept trying and trying, hoping that one day, he'll find the right person. His friends already knows about Craig's condition, and were supporting him all the way, however, they do not know about the surgery, something Craig decided to keep to himself.

However, on the day Clyde came over to hang out with Craig, he would be the one to find the jar when he accidentally dropped his phone. Clyde looked under Craig's bed, seeing his phone falling under there, he managed to get it, but he soon spotted the jar. Clyde took it out and his eyes widened when he read the label.

Craig came back to his room, his eyes widened when he saw Clyde holding the jar. "I can explain," and so Craig did.

Clyde stared at him for awhile before bursting into tears. Clyde started hitting Craig in the chest with his fists, wailing and cursing at Craig. Clyde then hugged Craig tightly, telling him over and over to not go through with it, that Craig might die if he did. Craig simply sighed and tried his best to comfort Clyde.

In the end, Craig managed to convince Clyde to not tell the others and keep this a secret, though Clyde was against the idea of Craig having surgery, he knew there was no way of convincing Craig out of it.

"W-what if you die?" Clyde asked.

"Then...you can have all my games and comics," Craig said.

Clyde sniffled, "I don't want your stuff if you're not going to be here," Clyde said.

"....I'm sorry," Craig said, he then hugged his friend.

The two sat in Craig's room, one of them was crying, while the other one tries his best to comfort him.

The next day, Craig's mood changes from bad to worse when his ex-crush started telling people about his condition, causing everyone at school to mock him, even going as far as bullying him.

"....."

"H-heart...f-f-freak..." Jimmy read the words on Craig's locker, looking confused.

Token stared at it, getting angry, "those sons of bitches, what the fuck are they doing?"

"...." Clyde turned around, screaming, "who wrote this!? Who fucking wrote this! Show yourself, cowards!" Clyde shouted.

"Clyde...drop it," Craig sighed, he grabbed his books inside his locker and made a mental note to clean up the graffiti later.

Things got worse when the bullying became more physical. Whenever Craig fought back, it would end with a fist contacting his face, he'd come home with a bleeding nose and a bruised eye. It wouldn't have been bad if it weren't for the fact that one of the people that were bullying him was the person who he liked.

"....Why are you doing this?" Craig asked when he confronts him.

"....Because you're a freak."

Craig clenched his fist, ready to punch him, "all because hearts pop out of my head? Is that it?"

"What do you think? Don't you see how annoying it is, seeing all those hearts showing up? It's weird. It's annoying. People probably hate you even before I started saying anything."

"...It's not my fault," Craig said.

"It doesn't matter, those weird hearts of yours are coming from you, aren't they? So if I were you, I'd find a way to stop those hearts from popping out...otherwise...you're not going to make it to high school."

Craig watched as the boy left, the urge to punch him subsided as he stared at the ground, feeling his heart aching more and more. Craig was shaking as he starts pounding on the wall next to him, not caring that his knuckles were getting bloody. He kept hitting the wall, over and over until he couldn't feel his hand anymore.

Craig then sat on the ground, shaking. His fists were bloody, and his heart was broken.

Craig swore on his life, that until he gets this surgery, he wasn't going to fall for anyone ever again.

* * *

The story of Craig and the hearts that would appear ended up feeling just that, a story. Everyone soon forgotten about the hearts and everything that involved Craig. Everyone moved on, and Craig was perfectly fine with that.

Though there were still a few people that still remembers the hearts, those including his family and friends, the hearts never appeared, they never came up again, if you met Craig, you would never know that physical hearts would appear out of nowhere and surround the boy.

In a way, the story of the hearts felt like a rumor that people were starting to get bored of listening. However, the one rumor that everyone seemed to be interested in is the story of Craig Tucker, a heartless boy.

The moment Craig entered high school, everyone who knew him in middle school all noticed a sudden change in the boy. For one, the boy doesn't smile anymore, though Craig rarely smiles as it is, Craig seemed to stop smiling all together. Even when there's a funny joke, Craig would not react, he'd simply have a blank face. Craig also seemed much more distant with people, even those that wants to be friends or be close to Craig would simply ignore them and even go as far as flipping them off in hopes of making them lose interest in him.

In the end, Craig became an asshole, and no wanted to be close to him.

That was fine with Craig, he didn't want to be close to anyone, he didn't want to be in a relationship, he didn't want to make any new friends, and he especially didn't want to interact with anyone new. Craig knew if he got close to anyone, the chances of the hearts coming back were very high. So even as Craig has to act cold towards unexpected strangers, Craig was fine with that.

Of course, his friends are worried and tries to help Craig lighten up, but Craig's mind was to not be changed, and soon, his friends just accepted this new Craig, no matter how worrying it was at times.

Over all, Craig was still the same boy who likes hanging out with his friends, likes guinea pigs, loves watching Red Racer, and is really into sci-fi films. Not only that, but Craig was still the same boy who is trying to save up enough money to get that surgery.

Years from saving, Craig knew that if he were to get a job, he might be able to get the surgery much sooner than expected. So the day Craig turned sixteen and was now the legal age to actually get a job, at least a part time job, Craig's goal was to make enough money to get the surgery.

"Hey...you hear that we got a new kid coming to our class?" Clyde asked.

"Must be that new family that moved to town recently," Token said.

"I-I heard t-t-they're the o-ones who o-o-own that new c-c-coffee shop in t-t-town," Jimmy said.

"...." Craig didn't care. He was too busy looking at any places in town that were looking to hire people, so far, most of the jobs he searched up on his phone all required him to having a higher education level as well as a set of skills that Craig doesn't have. Craig sighed and decided to look around town for something after school.

The teacher soon came into the room and told everyone the new kid is here, so everyone sat up, waiting patiently to see who the new kid was, as for Craig, he didn't look up, he simply stared at his phone, trying to find any more job openings around town.

"H-hello, my name is Tweek," a timid voice spoke, causing Craig to look up.

It's as if time has stopped for Craig the moment he laid eyes on the boy in the front. The boy with golden hair, lovely green eyes, freckles decorating his face, light skin, and a cute smile. Craig's heart was racing.

Pop.

A familiar sound brought Craig back to reality, he turned his head and saw the familiar heart floating around. With quick thinking, Craig reached out and snatched the heart before anyone could see it, but by doing so, he brought attention to himself.

"Mr. Tucker, is something the matter?"

"...No," Craig was sweating as he hid the heart behind his back, but another one suddenly appeared and Craig quickly grabbed it before anyone could comprehend what it was.

"What on earth was that?" The teacher stood up from her desk, looking concerned.

"Nothing," Craig said, he was sweating bullets.

"Hey...didn't that look like a-" Clyde was about to say something, but Token quickly kicked him in the leg to shut him up. "Ow!"

"Alright Mr. Tucker, what was that and what are you hiding behind your back?" The teacher frowned and walked over towards Craig's desk.

"I swear, it's nothing, really," Craig was looking at anyone but the new kid, knowing full well that if he looks at the new kid, he'll spout out more hearts.

"Young man, if you do not want to get a week's worth of detention, you'll show me what are in your hands right this minute," the teacher said.

"....." Craig looked at his friends for help, but they simply shrugged, unsure how to help. Craig then made eye contact with the new kid, seeing how worried the kid look. Feeling bad and knowing there is no way out of this, Craig was about to show the hearts in his hands, when suddenly, he felt them pop. He showed his teacher his hands, holding nothing. "See? Nothing. I was just...trying to kill this fly, that's all," Craig said.

"...Fly?" His teacher questioned.

"Yep," Craig said, looking up at her.

"....Alright, just don't interrupt my class again, understand young man?"

"Yes ma'am," Craig said.

Once the teacher headed back to her desk, Craig let out a sigh of relief, glad that the situation was over. "Tweek, why don't you sit over there in that empty seat next to Craig?" Craig froze.

Craig turned his head and almost forgot about the empty seat that was next to him. Craig was sweating as the new kid walked closer and closer. Craig had to look down at his desk and practically hold his breath in hopes of calming down his heart. Once the new kid was seated, Craig tried his best to no look at him or talk to him because Craig knew that if he even talked to the new kid, he won't be able to hold it in.

"....Hi, I'm Tweek, I hope we can get along," Tweek smiled.

That was all it took for all the hearts to appear, filling up the room, causing everyone to scream and panic as the teacher tries her best to calm everyone down. Craig sat there, blushing madly, his friends all looked sorry for their friend, and the new kid looked confused and shocked at just what happened.

"...God fucking damn it," Craig laid his head on his desk, wishing for the ground to open and swallow him up.

* * *

People were staring and giving Craig dirty looks, which is understandable since the hearts kept getting in their faces whenever Craig walked by. Craig wanted to hide, he wanted to run, but knew there was nowhere to hide or run, so Craig simply stuck close to his friends, almost using them as shields.

"Come on man, it's not that bad..." Clyde said.

"Clyde, hearts literally exploded out of me and filled up the entire room," Craig said, "it's that bad."

"Well...at least it doesn't seem like anyone knows who you fell in love with, so that's good...right?" Token said.

"Yeah, until the guy I like keeps showing up in front of me and it'll soon become obvious on who I like," Craig blushed.

"W-well w-w-what are you going t-t-to do now?" Jimmy asked.

"For one, stay away from the new kid as possible, two, get a job after school and hope to god that I'll get enough money for-" Craig stopped himself, remembering that aside from Clyde, Token and Jimmy don't know anything about the surgery.

"Job? Why do you need a job?" Token asked.

"...Um...for....extra cash," Craig said.

"Extra cash? What for?" Token asked.

"...Craig...you wanna tell them now?" Clyde whispered.

"w-what is i-it? A-are you two h-h-hiding something f-from us?" Jimmy asked.

I stared at the two, but I quickly came up with an excuse, "I need the extra cash for my therapy sessions. My parents aren't paying for them anymore," Craig said.

"W-what?" Clyde looked at him.

"Yeah, remember Clyde? I told you about how my parents couldn't afford to pay for my therapy sessions anymore?" I said, looking at him sternly.

"...Oh...right! That's why you needed the money, totally forgot," Clyde said.

"Really? Why didn't you just tell us?"

"Oh I know you Toke, you'd probably pay for my sessions and I would feel guilty and have to pay you back, so yeah, that's why," I said.

"I mean, it's no trouble, really," Token said.

"Look, I'm going to get a part time job after school and everything will be fine, trust me," I said.

"Alright....but what about your uh...condition? The moment you fall in love, those hearts of yours don't go away that easily," Token said.

"I'll think of something, trust me," Craig said.

With that, school was over, Craig said goodbye to his friends, and headed to town in hopes of finding a job.

He searched and searched, but no store or business seemed to be hiring, there were no help wanted signs, no ads, nothing. By the time it was getting close to five, Craig thought of quitting and maybe try finding a job outside of town, but he soon stopped when he sees a help wanted sign on the recently opened coffee shop.

"....Please god, let me get this job," Craig muttered as he headed inside.

"Welcome, how may I help you young man?" A man with brown hair greeted Craig with a smile, Craig force a smile on his face, before speaking himself.

"Hi, I uh...saw that help wanted sign over there, and uh...was wondering if you're still hiring?"

The man beamed, "why yes, we're still hiring. You're the first person to apply today," the man said.

"Really?"

"Oh yes, we've recently needed an extra pair of hands here to help clean up the floors, tables, and bathrooms, but it seemed no one was interested at the moment," the man said.

"Oh well uh...I am looking for a part time job, sir, so I don't mind doing some cleaning," Craig said.

"Well that's splendid, so, you able to come here tomorrow after three?" The man asked.

Craig was shocked, "w-wait...I got the job already?"

"Well in my opinion, I prefer those that are the first to get their prize, so since you're the first person here, I think you are up for the job, so what do you say?"

"I...I'll take it," Craig said, "thanks, sir," Craig said.

"No problem young man," the man smiled, "so, what's your name so I can get your name tag ready for you tomorrow?" The man asked.

"Craig Tucker, sir," Craig said.

"Welcome aboard, Craig. I'm Richard Tweak, and I'll be your new boss, let's work together and make this place the best darn coffee shop in town," the man said.

"Yes sir," Craig said. He suddenly froze. "...Tweak?" Craig muttered. Why does that name sound familiar to him.

Suddenly, the door opened and someone came into the shop. "Dad, I'm here, do you need me to- ...You!"

"...Y-you!?" Craig's face went red, he can already feel the hearts forming.

"Oh? You two know each other?" Mr. Tweak asked.

"I uh...I...I got to go!" Craig exclaimed as he ran past Tweek and ran towards the door, he ran into an alley, letting the hearts out, his heart was racing as his eyes widened. "You have got to be shitting me right now!" Craig exclaimed.

The one job that Craig could find, and it's the same place that his crush was in. It just wasn't Craig's day.

* * *

The next day, Craig came back to the shop after school, he somehow managed to avoid Tweek during the entire day, even if he felt Tweek's gaze on him when they had class together, but that didn't matter, he knew the moment he enters that shop, Tweek would have told his dad to not hire him, and Mr. Tweak would take back what he said the other day. Craig knew, so he came here straight from school, wanting to hear Mr. Tweak fire him.

"Well hello there, Craig, glad you came," Mr. Tweak smiled.

"Hey...Mr. Tweak," Craig said, looking down.

"What's wrong, son? You look down," Mr. Tweak asked.

"Well...I'm here for the bad news," Craig said.

"Bad...news? What bad news?"

"You know...with what happened yesterday...I just assumed you changed your mind about hiring me," Craig said.

"Yesterday? ....Oh! Right, you and Tweek being class buddies," Mr. Tweak smiled.

"C-class...buddies?" Craig asked.

"Yep, my son told me all about you, including the little hearts that kept appearing from your head," Mr. Tweak said.

"Y-you know about them?" Craig asked.

"Yep, but don't worry, I'm not going to fire you for that," Mr. Tweak said.

"Y-you're not?" Craig asked.

"Of course not, not unless a customer complains about them," Mr. Tweak said.

Craig stared at the man, feeling very confused, "w-why do you want to hire me, Mr. Tweak?"

"Well...it's been hard for Tweek to make friends ever since we moved, so I just thought...having you around...he might finally make a new friend here. I hope I'm not putting too much pressure on you, son," Mr. Tweak said.

"....N-no...you're not," Craig looked down, feeling his heart beating.

Mr. Tweak smiled, "good." Mr. Tweak patted Craig on the shoulder, "besides...I'm sure these hearts of yours will make great decorations for Valentine's day, don't you agree?"

Craig looked at him before smiling, a genuine smile this time, "yeah."

The door opens and the two turned their heads. It was Tweek.

"Glad you came, Tweek. Say hello to our new co-worker," Mr. Tweak said.

Tweek walked over, looking down, "hello," Tweek muttered.

Craig's heart ached, seeing how Tweek was avoiding to look at him, "hi," Craig said, making sure to not look at him.

Mr. Tweak smiled, "well now that you already know each other, I guess an introduction isn't really needed, so why don't you two get to work?" Mr. Tweak said.

"Yes, dad," Tweek sighed as he grabbed his apron from the counter and walked behind the counter.

"Here is your apron Craig, and your name tag," Mr. Tweak handed Craig his apron and name tag.

"Thank you," Craig said as he put on the apron and put on his name tag.

"Alright boys, I'll be heading out to do some errands, Tweek, why don't you show Craig here what he needs to know about the place?"

"Alright, dad," Tweek said.

Craig was panicked, he didn't know Mr. Tweak was going to be leaving. "Y-you're going to leave us here on our own?"

"I trust you two will keep the place as it is," Mr. Tweak smiled, "I'll see you boys later.

"But Mr..." Mr. Tweak was gone. It was not just Craig and Tweek. "...Fuck..." Craig whispered.

Tweek stared at him, looking unsure what to do. "Um...cleaning supplies are in the back, if you need them," Tweek said.

"Oh..uh...okay," Craig said, not looking at him. Craig carefully headed to the backroom to get a mop and a bucket. After Craig filled the bucket with water from the bathrooms, he started cleaning the floors as customers slowly came in.

Everything was fine, no fuss, no worries. Craig managed to not have hearts popping out of his head, all by not looking at his coworker, though, getting anything done was difficult since he had to avoid looking at a certain direction the entire time, but he's still managing somehow.

Once there was no customers around and Mr. Tweak still hasn't come back yet, Craig busied himself with work, avoiding any contact with Tweek at all costs. It has proven to be difficult since Tweek kept his eyes on him the entire time.

"Um...sir...is there a problem?" Craig asked.

"Sir? Dude, I'm like the same age as you," Tweek said.

"Yeah well...you're the boss's son, so I just assumed," Craig blushed in embarrassment, he can feel a heart forming.

"....Hey...can I ask you something," Tweek said.

"You just did, but sure," Craig said.

"Pff," Tweek chuckled, but resumed talking, "...just...what are those things?"

"What things?"

"Those...heart shaped things. The ones that came out of your head all of sudden?"

"...No one told you yet?" Craig asked.

"Not really," Tweek said, "but I feel like if you told me, I won't have any problems with any fake facts," Tweek said.

"...." Craig thought about it, but in the end, he decided he might as well tell him, after all, Tweek knows about the hearts already, so even if Craig asked him out, Tweek would just simply reject him, and Craig was ready for it. "They're called lovebugs, at least what my doctors said," Craig said.

"Love....bugs...huh....never seen anyone with that condition before," Tweek said.

"That's because I'm the only one, apparently. They're not contagious or anything, but...since they keep disappearing after a minute, the doctors weren't able to experiment on me or anything," Craig said.

"Thank god! Having scientists and doctors experimenting on you is terrifying!" Tweek said.

"You think?" Craig smiled, but dropped his smile when he remembers that Tweek will never find him attractive or anything like that. "Anyways...I've been stuck with these hearts for as long as I can remember. They usually only appear when I'm....in love with someone," Craig said.

"In...love?" Tweek said.

Craig blushed, "yeah..." Craig turned his head, and resumed cleaning.

"...Oh...wait...so you...oh," Tweek blushed and looked at Craig.

"...Yeah," Craig said.

The two fell silent and didn't speak to each other for the rest of the day. The two didn't speak when Mr. Tweak finally came back with bundles of new coffee beans. They didn't even speak when it was time to head home.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow, Craig. Tweek, get home safe, I'll be home soon," Mr. Tweak said.

"Alright dad," Tweek said.

"Goodbye, sir," Craig said.

Once Mr. Tweak headed back inside the shop, Craig turned and was about to leave, but he suddenly felt a hand grabbing his.

"Wait." Tweek said.

"...What?" Craig asked, not looking at him.

"....May I ask you one more question?" Tweek asked.

"...Alright," Craig said, his heart was racing.

"....Why?"

"Huh?" Craig turned to look at him, big mistake. The moment Craig laid eyes on Tweek, he felt his heart racing. Soon, small hearts appeared from his head, surrounding the both of them.

Tweek was surprised when he saw the hearts, but not as much as the first time. He looked at them for a few seconds before looking back at Craig. "Just...tell me. Why do you like me? You don't even know me. So why?" Tweek asked.

"...." Craig looked down, feeling his cheeks getting warm. "I don't...know exactly why...I just do. Whenever I see you, I think you're...cute...whenever you speak to me...my heart races. I know it's weird...to fall for someone you don't even know...but love is complicated, isn't it? So....I'm sorry that my feelings for you is weird," Craig blushed harder.

"...Craig...I-"

"Look, I'll eventually get over you...so you don't have to worry about me for long...I'm use to it by now," Craig sighed.

"Use to it?"

Craig sighed, pulling up the collar of his jacket. "I'll see you tomorrow. Bye," Craig said. He turned around and left.

Craig was trying his best to stay together, but it felt like he was going to break soon.

* * *

The next day, things were weird for Craig. For one thing, Tweek seemed to more different around Craig, instead of him avoiding him or just staring at him like a weirdo, Tweek seemed to be more nicer to him, even greeting him.

"Hey Craig," Tweek said.

"Uh...hi?" Craig said. Tweek smiled and continued heading to his locker.

"Dude...what was that all about?" Clyde asked.

"I have no idea," Craig said, but that didn't stop his heart from beating so much in his chest.

By the time it was lunch, Tweek surprised Craig once again by sitting at his table.

Tweek smiled and greeted everyone. "Hey guys," Tweek said.

"Uh...hey," Token said.

"Yo," Clyde said.

"S-s-s-salutations," Jimmy said.

"....What are you doing?" Craig asked, trying very hard to not let the hearts out.

"Eating lunch?" Tweek said.

"No meant...why are you sitting here?" Craig asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry...d-do you guys not want me here?" Tweek asked.

"Nonsense! We don't mind having your around, right Craig," Clyde smirked as he nudged Craig.

Craig blushed and flipped him off. "Fuck off," Craig said. Craig turned back to Tweek, "if you want to sit there, then I guess it's fine. I just hope my little condition doesn't bother you," Craig said.

"Oh it doesn't...in fact...I kinda find it..." Tweek blushed, "kinda cute."

"...."

"Holy shit," Token said.

Hearts exploded out of Craig's head, filling up the room immediately. The group ended up having their lunches outside, as ordered by the lunch ladies.

For the rest of the day, Tweek hung out with Craig along with the guys, talking about miscellaneous things. If this was another person, Craig was sure he wouldn't mind so much, however, since this was Tweek, the boy who makes Craig's heart race, that was a problem.

"See you guys tomorrow!" Clyde exclaimed.

"See ya!" Tweek smiled.

Once school ended, Clyde, Token, and Jimmy left to do something, while Craig and Tweek headed to work together. While they were walking, Craig couldn't help but wonder why Tweek was being so nice to him all of a sudden, it just didn't make any sense.

"Tweek, you don't have to be nice to me...I know what you're doing," Craig sighed.

"What...exactly am I doing?" Tweek asked.

Craig's heart ached, "you're being nice to me because you feel sorry for me. I'm the weirdo who has hearts coming out of him, I get it. So you can quit pretending to be nice to me," Craig said.

"...But...I'm not pretending," Tweek said.

Craig stopped and looked at him. His heart skipped a beat. "What?"

"....I'm not pretending," Tweek looked down, blushing.

Craig blushed himself, hearts popping out of his head. "You're not?"

Tweek shook his head. Tweek looked up and smiled at Craig, "what you said yesterday...it...it was sweet...and it's the first time anyone has ever said anything like that to me. I don't hate it...so....don't just assume that I don't want hang out with you just because hearts pops out of your head," Tweek said.

"....." Craig looked away, hearts in all different sizes started appearing, each one would be bigger than the last.

Tweek smiled at them, "come on, we're going to be late for work," Tweek said.

Tweek walked ahead, and Craig slowly followed. The hearts kept appearing for the rest of the day.

* * *

Romance was in the air, as both Craig and Tweek came to see. Couples came into their shop, holding hands, being all lovey dovey, and over all, being overbearing. It was sickening.

"Gross," Craig sighed as he wiped the counter.

"I thought you'd be the type to like this kind of stuff," Tweek giggled.

"Just because hearts pop out of my head doesn't mean I like seeing people being all romantic with each other," Craig sighed.

Tweek chuckled, "then you must really hate Valentine's day, huh?"

"I can either take it or leave it, but pretty much," Craig sighed and turned around to clean the display case.

Tweek chuckled before grabbing the freshly baked muffins from the oven, "stay clear, these are really hot," Tweek said.

Craig moved a bit as Tweek carefully places the muffins inside the display case. Though Craig wasn't a huge fan of muffins, he'll admit that the ones that Tweek made smell delicious.

"....Your hearts are showing," Tweek smiled.

Craig blushed and turned away, "sorry," Craig said, grabbing the tiny hearts and stuffing them in his sleeve.

"Why don't you just let them out? With how today is, I'm sure everyone will appreciate it," Tweek said.

"No thank you, I remember the last time I let my hearts out when it was Valentine's day, trust me, you do not want them out where people are too full of each other," Craig sighed.

"What? What happened?" Tweek asked.

"Let's just say it's so sickeningly sweet that you might as well bring a barf bag," Craig sighed.

"Tch," Tweek clicked his tongue, "you're just grumpy because you're single," Tweek said.

Craig blushed, "so are you," Craig said.

"True....but who knows for how long," Tweek said.

Craig stared at him before turning his head, blushing even more. Hearts continued to pop out of his head, all in various sizes. Tweek couldn't help but chuckle.

"Screw you," Craig pouted.

A customer soon came up to the counter, his girlfriend clinging onto his jacket. "Two muffins and two mochas, please," the customer said.

"Coming up," Tweek smiled. "Craig, could you get the muffins while I work on the drinks?"

"Sure," Craig said as he grabbed two muffins from the display case, almost dropping them when he felt how hot they still were. "Ow!" Craig quickly caught them before they hit the ground, sighing in relief when he realized that the muffins were still in tact. "Here you go," Craig said.

"Thanks," the customer said.

"And here's your drinks," Tweek said.

The customers paid for the muffins and drinks and headed to the nearest available table. Once the couple sat down, they stared at each other with adoring looks before grabbing a muffin and taking a bite.

"Gross," Craig wanted to gag.

"Don't be mean," Tweek chuckled. When Tweek went back to look at the couples, he noticed something off with the muffins. "Hey...Craig...did you put some sort of sprinkles on those muffins?" Tweek asked.

"What? Why would I put sprinkles on muffins? And what sprinkles? We don't have any of that here," Craig said.

"Then...what's all that stuff covering the muffins?" Tweek asked.

"...?" Craig turned to look at what Tweek was talking about, and his eye widened when he realized some of the tiny hearts landed on the muffins, probably when he almost dropped them earlier. "Fuck!" Craig exclaimed.

"What? What's so bad if they accidentally ate your hearts?" Tweek asked.

"Just because they disappear after a minute doesn't mean they don't-"

"Oh wow...these muffins...are so good..." The woman said.

"You look...so good..." The man said.

The two locked eyes with each other, their faces were flushed and hearts were in their eyes, not really, but figuratively. Before anyone knew it, The woman grabbed the man's face and pulled him in for a sloppy kiss, practically knocking everything on the table over.

"Oh my god!" Tweek exclaimed, blushing.

"Oh god," Craig pulled down his hat, not wanting to see the mess he has made.

The couple continued to kiss each other on the table, not caring that all the other customers were staring.

"Oh god, I just want to be closer to you!"

"Then let's do it, right here right now," the man said.

"No! This is a public place with children!" Craig blushed. He suddenly hears Tweek laughing behind him, causing Craig to blush even more. "It's not funny!"

"I-it sorta is," Tweek giggled.

Craig thought Tweek's giggling and laughter was so cute, that more hearts exploded out of his head, landing in people's drinks, food, and tables.

"W-wait! Everyone don't-" Too late. Everyone who got hearts in their drinks or food, or simply got them in their hands, they all ate the hearts, immediately, the effects took place. "Oh fuck..." Craig stood there in horror, watching the scene in front of him take place, wanting nothing but to hide somewhere in shame.

Tweek laughed the entire time, Craig can only wait for the effects to run out after a few minutes, and both of them knew that they were going to have to do a lot of cleaning before Mr. Tweak comes back.

* * *

After the hearts fiasco, it was time for Craig and Tweek to head home. However, since Craig had to go to the store to buy some ingredients for his mom, Tweek decided to walk with him since his house in the same direction as the store.

"How the fuck did we get away with that?" Craig was still blushing after what happened earlier.

"I don't know, but it was kinda funny, seeing all those people ready to rip each other's clothes off," Tweek said.

"Don't remind me," Craig blushed even more. "I seriously thought you'd be freaking out earlier."

"Normally, yes..but seeing you freak out more than me...it ended up being funny," Tweek said.

"Well I'm so glad my panicking was so entertaining to you," Craig sighed.

"Oh come on, you know I was just having a little fun," Tweek said.

"Well it's not fun for me," Craig stopped walking, Tweek stopped as well.

"...Craig?"

"....These stupid hearts are the reason why I can never have a steady relationship with anyone. Everyone I met...everyone I cared about...they all end up running away...saying I'm freak because of these stupid hearts!"

"...Well that's not true," Tweek said.

"Yes it is! Kids never want to hang out with me, adults would make sure to tell their kids to avoid me, and every crush I had ends up hating me....fuck I never even gotten my first boyfriend...or girlfriend....hell...I...I never even gotten my first kiss," Craig sighed.

".....You say that everyone avoids you...but that doesn't seem entirely true now...is it?"

"What?"

"Take the guys, they like you, and they know all about your hearts, and yet...here they are....staying by your side," Tweek said.

"O-only because I knew them during the time my hearts were coming out," Craig said.

"Yeah, but now that they do know about the hearts, they still stuck around. It's all because they like you, Craig," Tweek took a step closer, "I think your problem isn't your hearts, from how I see it, if you find the right people who don't mind your hearts or at least gotten to know you, then maybe you wouldn't feel so alone all the time."

"....What if they end up hating me once they find out?"

"Well...if they like the real you enough...then your hearts shouldn't bother them...I know they don't for me," Tweek smiled.

Craig looked at him, blushing slightly. Craig can feel tiny hearts forming in the back of his head. "Tweek..you-" Craig's eyes widened when he felt lips on his. It was a quick and small kiss, but to Craig, it was the best kiss ever. "...."

Tweek took a step back, blushing, "before you get a big head...I just thought...that I could at least help you with your first kiss problem," Tweek said.

"...You do realized that first kisses are suppose to be more romantic than that, right?" Craig asked.

"Yeah...but the next time you kiss someone...at least you'll have a bit more experience, right?" Tweek smiled.

"...." Craig's heart was thumping. The way Tweek said that made it sound like there was going to be a next time, between him and Tweek, but Craig decided to think otherwise.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Craig," Tweek smiled. He turned around and headed home, leaving Craig to stand there all on his own.

"....." Craig blushed and pulled down his hat in embarrassment. His hearts exploding everywhere, hitting people in the face in the process.

* * *

After working at the coffee shop for a few weeks, Craig has finally made enough money to get his surgery. All his efforts and hardships were about to pay off.

Craig let out a breath as he grabbed the jar from his bed, taking out all the money he has earned and saved up, counting every dollar bill and coins that were inside. Craig was finally going to get his surgery, he was finally going to get rid of these hearts, and he was finally going to be normal.

Craig smiled to himself, imagining his life after the surgery. He'll make new friends, he'll find a boyfriend that won't call him a freak, he'll walk around, not annoying people with stupid hearts, and he'll grow old with the love of his life.

"....." Craig smiled dropped when he suddenly thought about Tweek. Craig stared at the jar, feeling his heart ache a bit. Though Craig would like to be with Tweek, he was sure that Tweek wasn't going to be happy once he finds out about the surgery, hell, Craig even thinks Tweek will come to hate him for doing something so dangerous. Even if Craig wanted Tweek to be the love of his life, he knew he isn't, so Craig knew he had to let him go, no matter if his current or new heart aches.

As Craig headed downstairs, money in backpack, he headed to the hospital.

"Already leaving to stay a few nights with Clyde?" Craig's mother asked.

"Yep, and please don't be those moms that call every hour, it's annoying," Craig said.

"Alright, but you better call me at least and let me know how everything is. A mother worries, you know," Mrs. Tucker said.

"....Yes mom," Craig looked down, not wanting to look at his mother. If the surgery succeeds, his mother will find out the truth and be angry at him. If the surgery fails, then...

Craig suddenly ran up to his mom and gave her a hug, surprising her. "Craig...what are you doing?"

"Just uh...w-wanted to give you a hug, that's all," Craig said.

"Alright...?" Mrs. Tucker patted her son on the back, "you feeling alright?"

"....Yeah...I'm fine," Craig said. "Bye mom."

"See you later, kiddo," Mrs. Tucker smiled.

"....Yeah...." Craig forced a smile on his face before leaving the house and started making his way to the hospital. As Craig was walking, he soon stopped when he saw Clyde standing ahead of him.

Clyde stared at Craig, tears in his eyes. "Y-you're really going to do it?"

"....Clyde...we talked about this."

"You might die if you do this, Craig! Doesn't that mean anything!?" Clyde exclaimed.

"Clyde..."

"What about us!? What about me? Token? Jimmy? What about Tweek?"

"Clyde, drop it," Craig frowned.

"I'm not!" Clyde exclaimed, grabbing Craig's jacket, "we care about you, man! We don't give fuck about your hearts or anything like that! We love you...and you're going to toss everything away just so you can get rid of your hearts problem!?"

"Clyde...I just want to be normal. I want to be like everyone else. I don't want these hearts getting in the way of that," Craig said.

"You won't be normal if you're dead, Craig," Clyde sniffled.

".....Dude...I'm not going to ask you again...get off and get out of my way. I have an appointment," Craig said.

"....No...I'm not losing you! I'm not going to lose my best friend!" Clyde exclaimed.

"....Sorry, Clyde," Craig closed his eyes and thought about Tweek, Craig could feel hearts forming before they all exploded out of his head, hitting Clyde in the process. Clyde soon found himself buried in hearts, unable to move. Craig then continued leaving, "if I make it...I promise to buy you tacos."

"....If you make it," Clyde said.

"....Goodbye, Clyde," Craig continued heading to the hospital.

Once Craig reached the hospital, he felt his heart thumping in his chest. Craig took a deep breath as he slowly walked towards the hospital, imagining his life with no hearts popping out of his head.

_".....You say that everyone avoids you...but that doesn't seem entirely true now...is it?"_

Craig was imagining how peaceful his life will be now that no one was going to give him dirty looks because of his hearts.

_"Take the guys, they like you, and they know all about your hearts, and yet...here they are....staying by your side."_

Craig was imagining how people will stop thinking he's a freak.

_"Yeah, but now that they do know about the hearts, they still stuck around. It's all because they like you, Craig. I think your problem isn't your hearts, from how I see it, if you find the right people who don't mind your hearts or at least gotten to know you, then maybe you wouldn't feel so alone all the time."_

Craig couldn't help but imagine his future boyfriend and how....

_"Well...if they like the real you enough...then your hearts shouldn't bother them...I know they don't for me."_

"...." Craig stopped, feeling his heart aching. Craig looked down, remembering Tweek's word playing over and over in his head. Unlike all the people he liked, all of them never accepted Craig so easily, unlike Tweek. Hell, even the first girl he liked only continued to hang out with him was because she wanted one of the hearts for herself, she never cared about Craig. None of the people Craig fell in love with ever cared about Craig and who he was...only Tweek.

"....Sir? Do you have an appointment?" The receptionist asked when she noticed Craig just standing there.

".....I...I uh...I do..." Craig said. He took out the jar money, looking at it. "....I do...but...I'd like to cancel it," Craig smiled at her.

"Oh...uh...sure," the receptionist said.

Craig walked over towards the desk and placed the jar on the table, "hey...I'd actually like to donate this," Craig said, handing the receptionist the jar of money.

"Oh you're too kind, sir," the receptionist smiled.

"....Oh wait," Craig opened the jar and took out a couple of hundreds from the jar. "Sorry, but...I did wasted a lot of time saving up, might as well keep some of it, you know," Craig said, stuffing the money into his backpack.

With that, Craig didn't go with the surgery. He's stuck with having hearts coming out of his head.

As Craig left the hospital, having a clear conscience, Craig was ready to head home. However, the moment he took a step outside, he was surprised when he saw his friends.

"Guys?"

"Craig!" Everyone exclaimed as they practically tackled him.

"W-what are you all doing here!?"

"Clyde told us everything!" Token exclaimed.

"A-a-are y-you crazy!? W-why w-wouldn't you t-tell us t-t-this!?"

"I'm sorry Craig, but the moment your hearts disappeared, I told everyone, and we're here to stop you!" Clyde exclaimed. Clyde suddenly realized something, "...hey...why are you out here? Shouldn't you be getting ready for your surgery?"

"....I decided not to do it," Craig said.

"What!?" His friends got off of him and stared at him in shock.

"Y-you're not g-going t-through with it?" Jimmy asked.

"Nope," Craig smiled, "I decided...to keep these hearts around," Craig said.

"...D-dude..." Clyde burst into tears as he hugged his friend, "oh thank god! I thought we were going to be too late!"

"....Actually...if I had went through with it, what exactly would you guys have done?" Craig asked.

"Simple, we barge into the operating room, grab you from the surgical table, and take you home by force," Token said.

"A-a-and if you were unconscious, it b-be easier for us to drag you o-out of there," Jimmy said.

"...You guys....you're the best," Craig hugged his friends, glad to have them in his life.

"...Craig..."

Craig froze when he hears a familiar voice. Craig lifted his head and looked at Tweek. "Tweek? Why are you here?"

"Clyde told me," Tweek said.

"Sorry, I just thought I'd tell him too. Especially when he looked worried when you stopped coming to work and stuff," Clyde said.

"...Tweek...I'm so sorry for not telling you, I just...I thought I-" Tweek raised his hand, interrupting Craig.

"....Let me ask you one question," Tweek said.

"...." Craig was silent, but he nodded.

"....What made you change your mind?" Tweek asked, looking into Craig's eyes.

"...." Craig looked down, blushing. He can feel the hearts forming. "....I thought about what you said....about how you were right. I thought about the time we spent together...and...how fun it was...hanging out with you," Craig. "S-so even if you don't like me back...I just want you to know that...I really like you...and I wouldn't mind staying friends if you-"

"Shut up, Craig," Tweek ran over and hugged the boy, kissing him. When Tweek pulled back, he smiled at the boy, "I love you too, you idiot."

"....." Craig smiled as he hugged Tweek in return. Hearts surrounded them.

Craig leaned forward to kiss Tweek on the lips, as the guys stood awkwardly on the side, waiting for them to finish their moment.

"Aw...that's so sweet," Clyde said.

"....Hey...shouldn't we step back a bit?" Token asked.

"Why?"

"Well from how I see it, I think the number of hearts that come out of Craig, as well as the size, all depends on how much in love Craig is, so with him and Tweek being like this, shouldn't the hearts be-"

Hearts exploded out of Craig's head, surrounding everyone in a wave of hearts, but for Craig and Tweek, they didn't care, they continue to embrace each other, kissing. They didn't even care when they heart their friends let out a scream.

"Oh god! I'm drowning in so much love!" Clyde shouted.

"Oh gross! Some of it got into my mouth!" Token shouted.

"I g-guess l-love really is i-in the a-air," Jimmy joked.

"Not now, Jimmy!" Both Clyde and Token exclaimed.

* * *

People were annoyed. People were pissed. People were getting frustrated. Hearts surrounded the school, hitting people in the face or blocking their view. People wanted these hearts to disappear and go away, but for a certain chullo wearing boy and his boyfriend, they didn't really care what people wanted, they didn't care about the hearts that surrounded them.

"Jesus...everyone looks piss," Tweek said.

"I'm pretty sure I made them pissed even before you showed up," Craig said, holding Tweek's hand.

Tweek chuckled, "well then...I'm glad they're pissed...makes them know that your heart belongs to me," Tweek smiled.

Craig blushed, and a giant heart appeared in front of him. The heart looked very similar to the one Craig gave to his first crush many years ago, Craig smiled at it before grabbing it and giving it to Tweek.

"For me?" Tweek smiled as he takes the heart.

"This one won't pop, I promise," Craig smiled.

Tweek smiled, "I'll treasure it always," Tweek smiled, he leaned forward to give the heart a kiss. That only caused more hearts to appear. "Oh man, we should really find a way to control these heart before people start forming angry mobs," Tweek chuckled.

"Yeah, that's a good idea," Craig sighed, "I just wish I wasn't the only one who is dealing with this problem," Craig sighed.

"Oh don't be such a sourpuss, Craig," Clyde wrapped his arm around his friend, "with you being the only one with these hearts coming out of you, you're like...going to be famous when you get older," Clyde grinned.

"That sounds tiring," Craig sighed.

Clyde pouted, "oh come on, being the one and only person that shoots out hearts from his body, that's like....going to change the world! I wish I was like you," Clyde pouted.

"Yeah yeah," Craig rolled his eyes.

As everyone laughed, a girl with curly blonde hair accidentally bumped into Clyde when she was rushing to her locker. "Sorry," the girl said. It was Bebe Stevens.

"O-oh...no problem...Bebe," Clyde blushed. Bebe smiled and waved Clyde goodbye before continuing to head to her locker. "Wow...doesn't Bebe look awesome today?" Clyde grinned.

"Someone is in love," Craig said.

"Y-you don't know that," Clyde blushed, feeling embarrassed.

Pop.

"...."

"...."

"...Uh...Clyde...what came out of your head?" Token asked.

"....." Clyde turned around and noticed a blue heart floating around. "....Craig...is this-"

"You know my hearts are red...right?" Craig said. Everyone but Clyde started to grin.

"...You have got to be kidding me," Clyde blushed.

Craig placed his hand on Clyde's shoulder, "sorry dude, but looks like you got the case of lovebugs. Enjoy getting girls with that going on," Craig said as he patted Clyde's back and resumed walking with the others.

Clyde blushed even more, staring at his friends. "Oh god!"

Love was in the air, love surrounded all the kids in town, love was everywhere. For Craig, hearts would literally surround him and the love of his life, and Craig could live with that.

**_The End._ **


	13. M Is for Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As I stared at the little monster in my closet, who looked back at me, I couldn't help but wonder. "...You cold?"
> 
> "...." The little monster simply shivered. I then went to retrieve a blanket for him.
> 
> Rated T

I hated watching baseball games. They were so confusing and not that very exciting, at least for me. I would always complain to my parents to not take me to a baseball game, but they wouldn't listen to me, saying how they couldn't leave me all alone and stuff like that. When I suggest they just hire a babysitter, they said they couldn't, too expensive they said, though I know for a fact that that was a lie and they were just too cheap to hire a teenager to look after their seven year old son for a couple of hours.

Still, I'm just glad I'm home now and I can go to my room where I won't be disturbed.

So I headed upstairs, closed the door behind me, turned on my lights, and headed to my desk so I can play with my Lego set. As I was playing, I suddenly hear a thud in my closet. I turned around, feeling my heart skip a beat. I climbed down my chair and walked over to my closet. The noises from my closet grew louder and louder, but I kept walking, feeling my heart race. Once I reached my closet, I grabbed hold of the doorknob and slowly opened the door, peeking inside.

Inside my closet, it was dark, few of my clothes and toys were visible, but other than that, I couldn't see anything...well...except for a pair of bright blue eyes staring straight at me. I hear a low growl coming from the monster, watching as it stared at me, looking hungry.

".....Are you hungry again?" I asked, tilting my head.

"....." The monster's stomach growled, he looked at me, nodding.

I let out a sigh, "wait here," I said. I left the door open as I turned around and headed towards my toy chest. I quickly grabbed a stuff animal that I didn't mind losing since I lost interest in it a long time ago. I headed back to my closet and quickly ripped the stuff toy's head off before handing it to the monster. "Here."

The monster stared at the ripped toy before grabbing it and eating the stuffing that was inside. I sat on the floor, staring at him, wondering how he could even eat that considering stuffing wasn't particularly that good. Still, seeing how satisfied the monster looked, I was happy.

"I'm running out of stuff animals you know....do you eat anything else besides stuffing?"

"...." The monster didn't reply, he simply kept chewing on the stuff toy's ear, ignoring me.

"Well...I guess we'll try something tomorrow. Enjoy your meal," I said as I closed the door and headed back to my desk. I then continued playing with my Lego set.

* * *

The first time I met the monster was the day I moved to South Park. I was only five years old when I moved to this small town, and already, I missed my home in Denver.

"Come on Tweek, this place ain't so bad. The neighbors seem friendly and it's seems homey. You'll eventually come to love this place," dad said.

"But I miss my friends back home, why did we have to move here?" I asked.

"Well daddy wants to open up a new coffee chain, and this town is the perfect place to start up shop, sweetie," mom explained.

"I still don't like it, I want to go back home," I pouted.

"Sorry kiddo, but the old house has already been sold, this is our new home now," dad smiled as he showed me the new house we'll be living at.

I frowned and stuck my tongue out at the new house, not liking it. "I don't like it. It looks and smells weird," I said.

"Do you mean it looks and smell different?" Mom asked.

"...I don't know," I said.

"Don't worry, Tweek, you'll get use to it, just give it a chance," dad said.

"....." I stayed silent, pouting the entire time.

I was soon shown my new room, it was bigger than my room back in Denver, but I still didn't like it. I still prefer my old room, where my height chart was, where my favorite hiding spot was, where my favorite view was. The only view I got from this room was the view of the street, something I could easily see if I just the house. Boring.

"Don't pout, Tweek. This is your new room and you're going to like it," mom sighed, already tired of me being angry at the new place, "now why don't you put your toys and clothes away?"

"No," I exclaimed.

"Tweek, please?"

"...." I shook my head.

"....How about this, if you put your clothes and toys in your new closet, I'll happily bake you your favorite cookies," mom smiled.

I lifted my head and look up at her, "really?"

"Uh huh," mom smiled.

I looked down, thinking it over. On one hand, if I don't put my clothes and toys away, I don't get cookies and I'll just continue pouting and getting angry until I get tired, but on the other hand...if I do clean up, I'll get to eat my favorite cookies.

"...Deal," I said.

Mom smiled, "alright, I'll start making those cookies, but I expect to see all your toys put away and your jackets and shirts in that closet, okay?"

"Okay," I said.

"Good," my mom planted a kiss on my head, "I'll come and check on your in twenty minutes, so I better see some progress done, okay?"

"Okay," I said. I watched as my mom left the room and I was left alone with two boxes full of my toys and clothes. Letting out a sigh, I started putting my clothes into my dresser and putting my toys into my toy chest. After a few minutes, my toy chest was getting full, so I started looking around for another place to put them away, I then noticed the closet and started heading over to put my toys in there.

I suddenly hear a loud banging noise in the closet.

I stopped in my tracks, shaking in fear as I stared at the door. Was there someone inside my closet? Oh god! What if it's a murderer or something? Did my dad move us to a murder house!?

I wanted to call my mom, but when I hear no more noises from the closet, I simply stood there, staring at the door. "....." Was it my imagination? Did something inside just fell or something? I wasn't sure what the answer was or what that noise was, but after taking a deep breath, I decided that it was just my imagination, that there wasn't anyone in the closet, and when I open it, it'll just be empty and I have nothing to-

The moment I opened the door, I see a figure crouching in the back of the closet, staring at me. I let out a scream.

I fell back with a thud as I crawled away as the figure stalked closer and closer. I soon realized that the figure was a human being at all, it was a monster! It had two giant black horns, razor sharp teeth, glowing blue eyes, and sharp nails that looked like it could rip me to shreds. I was shaking as the monster took a step closer and closer until it hovered over me. I hear it growling in a menacing tone as it stared into my eyes.

"M-m-mom!" I cried out, the only thing I could do at the moment.

I hear footsteps running up and before I knew it, the monster fled back into the closet, shutting the door behind it. My mom soon ran into my room, looking surprised the moment she laid eyes on me.

"What is it!? What happened!?" My mom asked as she crouched down to hug me.

"M-m-monster!" I screamed.

"W-what?" Mom looked at me, confused.

"Monster! Monster in my closet!" I shouted as I pointed at the closet.

"Monster?" Mom looked at me before turning her head to the closet, she looked confused but soon had a small smile on her face. "Oh I get it," mom said as she stood up and held my hand, "You kids and your little imagination. I bet what you saw inside was nothing but a shadow of yourself or an old sweater that the old home owner left here by accident," mom said.

"N-no! There really is a monster! It had two giant horns, glowing blue eyes, rows of teeth, and scissor like nails! It was going to eat me!"

"Alright alright, I'll go check," mom said as she opened the closet door.

"No! Don't let it out!" I screamed. I tried to stop my mom from opening the door, but it was too late.

"....See? Nothing there," mom said.

"Huh?" She was right, there was no one in there, but I could have sworn I saw the monster running inside earlier. "B-but...it ran in here! I saw it!" I said.

"You were probably imagining it dear," mom smiled and patted me on the head. She picked up my toys and and my clothes and started putting them into the closet. "There we go, all finished. Now, why don't we go downstairs and have some of those cookies?" Mom asked.

"N-no time for cookies! T-there is a monster living in my closet!" I shouted.

"Oh don't exaggerate, Tweek, now come on," mom picked me up and carried me out of my room. However, before we left through the door, I noticed the monster has reappeared, picking up one of my toys and slowly closing the door, staring at me.

"M-Mr. Parrot!" I exclaimed.

"Don't worry Tweek, Mr. Parrot is in the closet where he's safe and sound, now please stop yelling, we don't want our disturb our new neighbors now," mom said.

Mr. Parrot is not safe and sound, he's being held hostage by a monster, but I knew if I told that to my mom, she wouldn't believe me. I just hope and pray that Mr. Parrot is going to be alright.

Later that night, I was prepared. Grabbing my slingshot and a one of my Lego pieces, I waited for the monster to show up. I used my pillows and blankets as a fort as I waited for the monster to come. This time, I wasn't going to down without a fight. I gotta save Mr. Parrot after all.

"Tweek, what are you doing?" Mom asked as she walked into my room.

"Ready to attack the monster!" I said.

"...Oh," mom laughed, "I see, well I hope your little game will be over soon, it's almost your bed time you know," mom said. She suddenly placed a plate with a cookie right next to my fort. "Since you've been a good boy today, you deserve one more cookie before you go to bed," mom said.

"Thanks mom," I said.

"Don't forget to brush your after you're done eating," mom said.

"Okay," I said.

"Have a good night, Tweek," mom leaned forward and placed a kiss on my head. She then left my room, closing the door behind her.

It was now just me and the monster in my closet.

"....Y-you better show yourself, monster," I shouted as I stared at the closet door. "I-I'm not afraid! Y-you better get out here and hand me back Mr. Parrot...a-and then leave my closet!" I shouted.

Nothing. No response, no sound, nothing. I thought the monster was playing a trick, so I stayed where I was, holding up my slingshot and ready to fire the Lego pieces. However, after a few minutes, I was getting tired.

"Come on....aren't you going to show up already?" I muttered. I suddenly remembered the cookie my mom gave to me, and thought I might as well have a snack while I wait. Just as I was about to take the cookie, I suddenly see the door opening. "Ah ha!" I got back into position and I pulled back the Lego piece on my slingshot, firing. The Lego piece didn't hit anything, didn't even hit the door, I groaned and grabbed another piece. "I got you now, so you better stop hiding, monster!"

As I got ready to shoot another Lego piece, I suddenly saw my cookie floating in the air. My eyes widened as a bite was taken out of the cookie, then another and another.

"H-hey! That's mine!" I shouted as I got of my fort and watched as the cookie vanished. The monster soon appeared, chewing on my cookie it just ate. I would be scared right now, seeing the monster, but instead, I was pissed. "That was mine!" I pouted. What can I say, I was a five year old kid, I don't like to share my stuff, especially with a very mean monster like this one.

The monster stared at me and continued chewing, however, he suddenly covered his mouth as if he about to throw up. "Mmmff...mmmmm...." The monster suddenly threw up the cookie, making a mess on my floor. Gross.

"If you didn't like it, why did you eat it then?" I frowned. What a waste of a perfectly good cookie.

The monster made a gagging sound as it spit out the cookie from its mouth. It suddenly turned around and headed back to the closet. Was that it!?

"H-hey! Where are you going? At least clean this mess up!" I exclaimed as I followed the monster. Suddenly, I saw the monster grabbing one of my toys, Mr. Parrot. "Mr. Parrot!" I exclaimed. The monster stared at it before biting Mr. Parrot's head and ripping it off, then proceeded to eat the stuffing that was inside. "Mr. Parrot!" I screamed. I quickly ran towards the monster, grabbing Mr. Parrot by the feet and pulling him out of the monster's mouth. "Let go! He's mine!" I shouted. With one tug, I hear a ripping sound and I soon fell back with a thud. "Ow!" I hissed in pain. I looked back at Mr. Parrot, but paled when I saw the carnage.

Mr. Parrot...he's gone...

"M....Mr...Parrot?" I stared at the pieces that were scattered everywhere. I felt like crying. "You!" I turned back to the monster, it was still eating the stuffing from Mr. Parrot's head. Getting angry, I got back up and pushed the monster away. "Meanie!" I exclaimed.

"...." The monster looked stunned, but got back to his feet as it growled at me. I raised his sharp claw like hands as it stepped closer and closer, but I wasn't scared, I was angry. So without thinking, I punched the monster in the nose, it let out a yelp and fell back, touching its nose.

"Jerk!" I exclaimed, tears in my eyes. "Big fat meanie! No good monster! Best friend killer!" I shouted at the monster.

The monster stared at me, shocked, it soon let out a whimper as started shaking in fear. It was...weird...to see monster shaking in fear.

"....W-well that's what you deserve you big meanie! You killed Mr. Parrot," I said.

The monster looked at the scattered remains of Mr. Parrot, it looked up at me, shaking. I suddenly realized something now that I got a good look at the monster. It surprisingly wasn't actually that big, it looked to be my size actually, and it looked skinny too. Judging from how it looked, it looked, if it didn't have the horns or claws, it would actually look like a little boy like me. This monster...was surprisingly not that scary now that I got a good look at it.

"Hmph, not so scary at all, so why are you trying to scare me? Big meanie?" I pouted, glaring at the monster.

The monster looked to be trying to make himself small as he stared up at me, letting out another whimper, the monster quickly turned invisible before rushing back to my closet and shutting the door behind him.

"Hey! I'm not done talking to you! Get back here!" I exclaimed as I ran towards the closet and tried to open it, but the monster was holding the door, and I wasn't able to make a budge. "Open this door!" I yelled as I banged on the door with my fists.

"Tweek! What on earth are you doing up here?" Mom asked as she walked inside my room, not looking happy.

"The monster is being mean!" I shouted as I continued to kick at the door.

"Tweek, now is not the time, you should be getting ready for bed young man," mom sighed, she suddenly noticed the mess that the monster made earlier. "What on earth...Tweek...did you do this?" Mom asked as she pointed at the throw up and the pieces of Mr. Parrot that were all over the floor.

"No! It was the monster!" I shouted.

"Tweek are to help me clean this up right now, young man. You are so in trouble," mom said as she grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room.

"Wait! The monster! He's the one who did this! Not me! Mom!" I shouted, but she wasn't listening to me.

As my mom continued to drag me out of my room, I looked back to see the monster poking his head out, almost smirking at me. I glared at the monster as I watched him slowly head back inside, not before grabbing Mr. Parrot's head and taking it with him.

If this monster wants a fight, he got one.

* * *

For the next few days, I've been planning my revenge on the monster, not only did he got me in trouble, but he killed Mr. Parrot, I was not going to let this go. So stuffing some of my mom's cookies inside one of my least favorite stuff animals, I placed it in front of the closet door, waiting for the monster to take the bait.

I hid inside my laundry basket, waiting and watching for the monster to show up. I soon saw the door opening and before I knew it, the monster appeared, he seemed to be looking around before looking at the doll. I watched as the monster grabbed the doll before ripping the head off and eating the stuffing inside, not realizing he was also eating the cookies.

After a bit, the monster dropped the doll and started gagging in disgust, he leaned forward, clutching his stomach, trying his best to not throw up. This was my chance. 

"Gah!" I screamed as I jumped out of the basket and ran over towards the monster with a blanket in my hand. I wrapped the monster with the blanket, watching as it gets tangled up and can't seem to get out. I quickly climbed over the monster, pinning him down. "Gotcha!" I exclaimed, grinning in victory. I pulled the blanket off of the monster's head, so I could see his face. The monster growled a time and tried to get out, but I wasn't letting him. "Why are you here, monster? You here to eat me and my family!?"

"...." The monster stopped moving and looked at me, he looked confused at what I said, but simply shook his head to say no.

".....Then why are here? Why did you scare me earlier? Why did you kill Mr. Parrot!?"

"...." The monster doesn't say anything, he simply continued to struggle underneath me. It's a good thing that I'm a bit chubby and have a bit of weight on me, otherwise I'm sure this monster could easily push me off of him or something.

"Ugh, can you even talk? Why are you here? Don't you have a home of your own to be in!?" I exclaimed.

The monster froze and he looked up at me. I suddenly noticed how sad the monster looked when I asked him that. I suddenly felt weird in the bit of my stomach.

"....Don't...don't you have a home?" I asked.

"...." The monster shook his head.

"....Then...where's your mom? Where's your dad? Where's your family?" I asked.

"....." The monster doesn't say, but he simply stared at me.

"....Do....you not have a family?" I asked. The monster shook his head. ".....Oh." I got off the monster, taking the blanket off of him. The monster doesn't run, he simply sat there, staring at me. "....What's your name?" I asked.

"....." The monster tilted his head.

"Don't you have a name?" The monster shook his head. "Oh. Then....why are you here? How long have you been here? Why do you like eating stuffing so much? Why do you throw up from eating cookies? Why do you have horns? Are you a boy or a girl?" I had so many questions for the monster, I was just really confused as to why there was a monster in my closet in the first place.

"...." The monster doesn't seem very interested in answering my questions, he simply let out a growl in annoyance.

"Sorry...I just...what are you?" I muttered as I stared at his horns and his teeth. If he didn't have them, he'd definitely look like any little boy around my age.

"...." The monster doesn't say. He simply stared at me, continuing to struggle to get out.

I knew I had to make this quick, otherwise, who knows what this monster will do. "Look, I can see you understand me, right?"

"...." The monster looked up at me, but nodded.

"Then...hear me out," I sighed as I stared at him. I should just tell this monster to leave and that will be that, but...considering he doesn't have a home and he did live in my closet before I showed up, I might as well make a compromise. "Since you don't have anywhere else to live, I've decided that I'll let you stay in my closet, but if you're to stay in my closet, you have to do whatever I say, got it?"

"....." The monster sighed, but nodded his head. At least he's cooperating.

"Rule one, no more trying to scare me, got it?" The monster nodded, "Rule two...no more eating my toys!"

The monster froze. He turned his head to look at me, he started to growl, as if not liking the idea. I flinched when he growled, worried he was going to bite me, but remembering that I still have him pinned, I knew I was safe.

"I don't want you eating my favorite toys...but...if that's all you can eat...I guess I can give you my least favorite toys, but you're not allowed to touch anything! I'll choose which one you can have, got it?"

"...." The monster let out another sigh, rolling his eyes, but at least he nodded in agreement.

"Good. Now here's rule number three. You can't show yourself in front of my parents, got it? I don't want my mom and dad to freak out," I said. The monster nodded. I smiled, "okay then...then rule number four is...we need to get along and not bother the other person when they're doing something, got it?" The monster nodded. "Good. Then...it's nice to meet you, Mr. Monster, I'm Tweek, I guess we'll be roommates from now on," I said. I finally got off of the monster and raised my hand to shake his.

"....." The monster stared at my hand, but instead of shaking it or anything, he simply ran to the closet, slamming the door behind me.

"....O-okay...it was nice...talking to you," I sighed as I stared at the door.

Oh god, I couldn't believe I was going to be living with a monster from now on.

* * *

For the next couple of years, I have been living in this house with the monster. We don't get in each other's way, which is good, but that doesn't mean we interact that much either. The more I lived with the monster, I came to learned a few things about him.

For one thing, he isn't much of a talker. Whenever I come home and I see the the door to my closet opened, I would try to greet the monster, but he would simply ignore me and stay inside the closet. He would sometimes slam the door whenever I come home.

"....You know...you can always greet me back. I know you can talk, I sometimes hear you muttering something late at night," I said.

"....."

"....I know you're shy...so am I...but...you don't have to be scared of me...I'm...not scared of you you know...so there's no reason for you to be scared of me," I said.

"....."

I let out a sigh, thinking this was useless. If Craig doesn't want to speak, then so be it, I can't force him to speak. Still...I wish I could hear what his voice sounds like, hell, I wonder if he even knows how to speak human. I left the closet alone and headed to my desk so I can build a spacecraft with my Lego pieces.

"....Welcome home."

I froze, "w-what you say?" I turned around, feeling my heart pounding, but I get no reply. "....You have a nice voice!" I complimented. The monster still doesn't say anything. Still, I couldn't help but smile. At least I know he can talk. That's one mystery down.

Another thing, he hates sweet stuff. I realized this when I realized that I didn't have that many stuff toys to give him, at least ones that I wasn't too attached to, so I knew I had to give him something else to eat and save the toys for a special occasion. The first thing I decided to give the monster was a cupcake, but similar to when he ate my cookie, he ended up spitting it out, even turning a shade of green.

"Do you not like sweets or something?" I asked.

"Too...sugary," the monster spat.

I contemplated it for a bit, and suddenly came to a solution. I quickly headed to the kitchen and grabbed a box of crackers. I ran back upstairs and handed the crackers to the monster. "Here," I said as I gave him the box.

The monster stared at the box before devouring the entire thing, and I mean the entire thing, box and wrappers included. I wanted to tell him to not eat the box since that wasn't very edible, but he seemed to be content with it, even looked pleased. I just sighed and let him do whatever he wants, I just hope mom and dad won't noticed a thing.

At least I found a solution to my toy problems.

I also noticed that the monster doesn't like leaving the closet for too long, which was very weird considering how cramp the closet was considering there's a shelf and a rod that's low enough for me to reach.

The only time the monster would actually come out is when he needs to stretch and walk around after being cramped inside the closet for a long time, but after that, he goes straight back to the closet.

When the weather was getting cold, I was worried the monster wasn't going to be very comfortable being in there all day, so I thought I offer to let the monster stay in my room and use my bed when I'm not home. The monster declined.

"Why not? There's no heater in there, and it gets really cold at night, don't you want to be in a much warmer area?" I asked.

The monster doesn't say anything, he simply growled before hissing at me. I flinched and stumbled back as the monster grabbed the doorknob and slammed the door close. He's really touchy when it comes to his closet. He's like a grumpy cat that's protecting its territory.

So when night came, the wind howled outside. I was shivering in my bed, even if I had two blankets covering me, but the one thing I noticed was the noises I heard from the closet. Getting up, I headed towards the closet, I opened the door and saw the monster in the corner, resting his head against the left wall, shivering.

The monster seemed to noticed me, he let out a growl, but accidentally let out a sneeze before shivering once more. I felt really sorry for him.

As I stared at the little monster in my closet, who looked back at me, I couldn't help but wonder. "...You cold?"

"...." The little monster simply shivered. I then went to retrieve a blanket for him.

I wrapped the blanket around the monster before sitting next to him. I also brought my own blanket and pillow with me so I could lay down next to him. "I get that you don't want to leave the closet, it's like...your favorite spot, right?" The monster stared at me, not saying a word, "...well...I'm not going to force you to come out of here...but just know...if you're ever cold...you can sleep in my bed...it's much more warmer than sleeping on the floor."

"....." The monster stared down at the blanket I gave him before turning his back towards me and laying down.

I let out a sigh, "I'm sleeping here, just so you know. I don't want you to get sick, so hopefully with the both of us sleeping close together, we'll be a little warm," I said. I placed my pillow close to him and laid down, wrapping myself with the other blanket. I would look over at the monster every now and then, but he still had his back towards me. I ended up feeling my eyes getting heavy before drifting to sleep. However, before I was completely out, I felt the monster moving and soon felt the monster snuggling closer to me.

He was surprisingly warm.

I smiled as I finally went to sleep.

I don't know if the monster and I are...friends. As much as I would like to consider us friends since it's better to be friends with a monster than have it be your enemy, I don't know if the monster wants to be friends with me. Sure, the monster have started feeling at ease whenever I'm around, or how the monster has started to say hello back to me whenever I come back home, but that doesn't say friendship, at least not between a monster and a human.

Hell, I don't even have a name to give him, I've just been calling him monster or Mr. Monster. So maybe...just maybe...if I gave the monster a name, we'll be close, and maybe become friends? But what name should I give to the monster?

"Seriously? Your mom bought your Xbox from craigslist?"

"Yeah man, came along with games and everything. Though...turns out the seller and my mom are seeing each other now, it's kinda weird."

"I hear that."

"....." I stared at the two kids who were talking near the swings at the playground. I suddenly thought of a name. "...Craig..."

I practically ran upstairs once my mom picked me up. I quickly opened the closet door to see Craig, just sitting in the corner, staring at the wall ahead of him, he didn't even blink when I opened the door.

"Craig! Your name is Craig from now on!" I grinned.

"....." The monster shifted his eyes towards me, but resumed looking at the wall ahead.

"....Hey? You okay? You're more quiet that normal," I muttered as I walked over and sat next to him, bringing my knees in and stared at him, "do you like your new name?" I whispered.

"....." The monster nodded. "Good name."

I smiled, "I thought it would suit you, you look like a Craig," I said.

"....." The monster stayed silent, hugging his lets as he stared at the wall.

"...Are you hungry? You want me to get you one of my toys?" I asked.

"....No," the monster muttered.

"Then...are you sick? You're starting to worry me," I said.

"....Why do you care?" The monster asked.

"Well...." I drifted off. Why do I care? It's not like the monster and I were really that close. The monster barely speaks to me, aside from greeting me every now and then, and the monster doesn't play with me either. So why do I care?

"....Ever feel...lonely?" The monster asked.

I was taken back by that question. Was that why the monster was so...weird today? "...Are you lonely?"

The monster shrugged, "I guess..."

"....." I sat there, hugging my knees as I looked down. I feel something weird in the pit of my stomach, something I can't really describe, but I know that the monster probably feels the same way as me. "You know...before I moved to this town and I use to be in Denver...I didn't make that many friends....even the friends I did have weren't that great. I only hung out with them so I would feel like I belong. Still....no matter how many people I surround myself...I always feel lonely," I said, hugging my knees tighter, "but you know...lately I don't feel too lonely...even if I don't have any friends in this town...I have you."

"....." The monster turned his head to finally look at me. "You consider me...your friend?"

I looked at him, "y-yeah...I guess," I said.

"....." The monster looked down before leaning against me. "....That name...I really do like it. Will you call me that from now on?"

I looked at him before smiling, "sure thing, Craig," I smiled.

"....." For the first time, the monster smiled.

* * *

Elementary came to an end, and my time in junior high has just begun. It's weird when I reached middle school, probably because of how a lo of the guys were now more interested in talking about girls or how girls were interested in wearing makeup or which guy looks cute. As for me, I wasn't really interested in that, I was more embarrassed and cautious of my body when I felt how tall I have become or how my voice kept breaking.

Puberty is just weird.

Still...I believed that Craig's growth spurt was even weirder. For one thing, he has grown taller, but his horns has also grown, they even curled up a bit at the top. Aside from Craig's sudden growth spurt, I noticed that Craig has become more...scarier. For one, his eyes would now go blank whenever he starts eating, I can't see his blue eyes whenever he eats. Two, Craig's growling sounds a bit more...ferocious, scaring the hell out of me. Three, Craig's teeth were even more sharper than before, hell, I remember how he easily snapped a bone in two after just one bite. Finally, four, Craig gets angry really easily, and would be a bit destructive whenever he was in one of his moods.

Craig has become really scary....but I still like him anyways. Even if Craig has become more moody these days, I usually give him space before it was safe to go near him again, then he and I would end up playing some games or watching movies on my laptop.

No mater how much Craig has changed in appearance, he was still he same lovable monster I grew up with. The same monster who never treated me badly, the same monster who understood me, the same monster who is my best friend.

"Craig?" I peeked inside the closet to see Craig crouching down, eating a bag of chips. I also noticed that Craig has my laptop and was watching a movie on there. "Have you been in here the entire time?" I asked.

"....Yeah," Craig said before popping another chip inside his mouth.

"Dude, you're going to end up fat if you keep sitting here doing nothing and while eating a bag of chips," I said.

"I have a fast metabolism, I won't get fat," Craig said and continued eating his chips.

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes before opening the door a bit wider, "...my parents aren't home right now...wanna head downstairs and watch some TV?"

"Sure," Craig said and we both headed downstairs to watch whatever was good.

We ended up watching this Japanese cartoon called Red Racer, I didn't mind it, but for Craig, he loved this show the first time he saw it. It was kinda cute when he would tilt his entire body whenever Red turns his car during the race. Craig doesn't do it anymore, but that doesn't mean he stopped loving this show.

Currently, we were watching an episode we've already seen, so of course, Craig would say his favorite dialogue from the characters and copy the way the characters speak and everything. It was annoying, but at least he doesn't do it all the time.

While we were watching the show, I hear my phone vibrating. I looked at it and saw it was a message from Clyde, a kid in my class. I ignored it and continued watching with Craig.

"....Are you going to answer that?" Craig asked.

"It's just a text, I'll deal with it later," I smiled.

We continued watching a bit more, but I soon got another message. Just like the first, I ignored this one and kept watching, but Craig seemed to noticed and would stare at me. By the time my phone vibrated the third time, Craig sighed and turned towards me.

"Whoever is texting you really wants to talk," Craig said.

"Sorry, I'll mute my phone," I said. I picked up my phone and was about to set it on mute mode, but Craig took my phone and read the messages that Clyde sent.

"This Clyde guy really wants to hang out with you on Saturday," Craig said.

"Just ignore it," I sighed as I grabbed my phone.

"...Well?"

"Well...what?" I looked at him, confused.

"Are you going to hang out with him on Saturday?" Craig asked.

"No way!" I exclaimed.

"Why not?" Craig asked.

I leaned back, not looking at the TV anymore, "I just...I don't know...Clyde is probably going to have Token and Jimmy around, and they'll probably talk about girls and stuff," I said.

"Well that sounds...fun...I guess," Craig said.

"Maybe for them, but not me. Even if I did go...what am I exactly going to say? I'll just be awkward around them, and they'll think I'm annoying."

"....It doesn't seem like they think you're annoying if they're going out of their way to invite you," Craig said.

"Craig...just...drop it, okay? I'm not going and that's that," I frowned.

"Fine...sorry...I was just saying," Craig sighed.

We both went completely silent, even as the episode ends and another show we didn't give a damn about is on.

I don't know why, but I was angry, angry at Craig for going through my business like that, or how he's making choices for me. If I don't want to hang out with those guys, then that's that, why does he want me to go? Is he tired of me or something? Is he trying to push me away? Just what is Craig's deal anyways?

Craig suddenly gets up and heads to the kitchen, I let him go since I thought Craig just wanted something to eat, so I didn't say anything, however, when I hear something shattering, I got up from the couch and ran towards the kitchen.

"What was that!?" I exclaimed. I watched in horror as Craig grabbed a plate and threw it against the wall. "What are you doing!?"

Craig doesn't say anything, it doesn't seem like he was listening either. Craig simply grabbed the nearest object and threw it against the wall or on the floor. I noticed how blank his eyes were, how he was growling, and how monstrous he was acting. I was getting scared as I watched him, but knew I had to stop him.

"Craig! Stop! Please!" I exclaimed as I grabbed him, but he merely pushed me away and I hit the kitchen island that was behind me. "Craig, please stop! My parents are going to be pissed at me!" I screamed, panicking.

Craig doesn't stop, he soon grabbed food from the fridge and cabinets, then proceeded to fling them around, making a mess everywhere.

"Craig!" I felt like crying as I watched him. I bit my lip as I started shaking in fear. "....I'm afraid...okay!?"

"....." Craig stopped and stared at me, his eyes were still blank and monstrous like.

"....I'm afraid that...the people I hang out with are just going to end up using me...then abandoning me. That's why I didn't want to meet up with Clyde and the guys. I'm afraid that they only want to hang out with me just so they could use me for something....and I don't want that...I don't want something like that to happen again. It happened to me when I was in Denver...but I don't want it to happen again now that I'm here in South Park. So please Craig....please stop being mad...please...." I sniffled.

".....Tweek..." I looked up and saw that Craig was back to normal, his eyes were back to the way they were. Craig crouched down and looked at me, "do you really think...this Clyde fellow...and the others would treat you badly?"

"....No...not really. They've been really nice to me since I first met them...even letting me sit with them during lunch...or letting me join in on their conversations, and...would share their food with me whenever I forget my money or bring my own. ....They....they're really nice," I said.

"Then what's the problem?" Craig asked.

"....I don't know...I guess my fears got to me," I said.

"...Tweek....I'm a literal monster standing in front of you, and yet...you're not afraid of me, so why should you let your fears of finding a new friend get between you and meeting decent people?"

"......" I looked at the ground, feeling my heart pounding in my chest. "....I never thought about it like that," I said.

Craig looked at me before sitting down next to me. "If you let your fears get in your way, you'll never get anywhere. So instead of rejecting them and hope they aren't bad...why don't you talk to them and see where things go from there? Then you can decide whether this Clyde fellow and his friends are good people or not," Craig said.

"...." I looked at him. I felt my lips turn upwards as I looked at the monster next to me. "Thank you, Craig."

Craig nodded, "....I'm sorry for making a mess....I was in one of my moods again," Craig said.

"It's fine...it must be hard being a monster, huh?"

"...." Craig doesn't say anything, he simply looked around the kitchen, "...we should clean up before you mom and dad gets home."

"Right."

We both quickly got up and got to cleaning. I can only hope my parents don't noticed the missing plates and cups.

Once everything was clean and Craig headed back to the closet, I took out my phone and messaged back to Clyde, telling him that I would love to meet him up on Saturday. He replied back with a smiling emoji, happy that I accepted his invitation. I smiled at the message before putting my phone away.

"...Thank you, Craig." Though I know Craig couldn't hear me because of how low my voice was, a part of me hoped he heard.

* * *

Middle school came and went, and I was now starting high school. Similar to middle and elementary school, all I wanted to do was head home and spend my time with Craig instead of being indoors, doing tests, homework, studying, and gym.

At least I have Clyde, Token, and Jimmy, so it wasn't too bad.

Ever since Craig convinced me to give the guys a shot, the guys and I instantly became great friends. Craig was right, they weren't bad people, though...they still talk about things I didn't really care about, at least they aren't assholes like the kids in Denver.

As much as I love hanging out with the guys, I still think a lot about Craig. I did once try introducing the guys to Craig when they came over one time, but when I saw how shaken up Craig looked when I checked on him in the closet, I knew it was for the best that I don't introduce everyone. I guess aside from me, Craig wasn't big on meeting people. I didn't mind, makes our friendship even more special since I'm the only one he would appear in front of.

Anyways, the guys and I were at our lockers when Clyde brought up about his date with a girl he really liked. He seemed to managed to convince the girl to go on one date with him, and he was extremely happy and wouldn't shut up about it.

"Dude, we get it. You got a date, and you're out on Saturday. Will you drop it already?" Token sighed.

"I'm just saying, once I start dating, don't feel bad guys, you all will find dates one day," Clyde said.

"G-g-gee, thanks bud," Jimmy rolled his eyes before nudging his crutches at the side of Clyde's leg.

We all chuckled and resumed with talking about other things. However, I couldn't help but wonder what dating someone was like. I mean, I guess it's like just being with someone you were comfortable around with and stuff, so it must be similar to when you're hanging out with friends, just with a bit more....kissing and stuff? I'm not really sure since I've never been on a date, even when I found out I was gay and stuff, I never got the courage to ask anyone out or was even interested in anyone in our school.

Still....dating doesn't seem so bad.

"You know...I heard we're going to be getting a new kid next month," Clyde said.

"Really? Where'd you hear that?"

"Well...I was sitting at the office to wait for my mom to pick me up after I broke my leg last week from soccer practice, when I heard one of the teachers saying how there will be a new kid coming next month. Saying how the kid was really sick for awhile, but has gotten better. Said that the kid was going to be attending the school soon."

"I-I wonder i-i-if it's a c-c-cute girl," Jimmy said.

"Yeah, I hope she's hot," Clyde said.

"You two need to stop thinking with your dicks," Token sighed.

I didn't really care about the new kid that would be coming in a month. What I did care about was what to give to Craig for dinner later. As soon as the bell rang, the guys and I split up and headed to our respected classes since we didn't share a class during this period. As I was walking to my history class, I couldn't get Craig out of my mind.

By the time I got home, I immediately ran up to my room and made sure Craig know I was home. I headed towards the closet and saw my favorite monster in his favorite spot in the closet.

"I'm home, Craig," I smiled.

"....Welcome home," Craig opened his eyes and looked up at me, smiling.

I giggled and walked over towards him, I sat down and admired his horns. They've really grown over the years, what was surprising was how they were more like tree branches, especially with the flowers that were growing on them. Whenever I asked Craig about it, he'd simply shrug and tell me it's just a monster thing. I believed him.

"The cafeteria was serving pizza bagels today, so I got you some," I said as I handed Craig the leftovers I saved for him.

"They look delicious," Craig smiled as he reached one and popped them into his mouth. As he was chewing, some of the petals from his horns fell down and got into my hair.

I laughed as I collected the petals and admired them. "These are really beautiful," I commented.

"They're fine, I guess," Craig sighed as he grabbed another pizza bagel.

"....Did your mom and dad have horns like yours? Flowers and everything?" I asked.

Craig stopped eating and looked down, "....I don't know....never met my parents," Craig said.

I leaned against the wall behind me, looking at him, "well you must have parents....you came from somewhere...right?" I asked.

"....Possibly..." Craig said, "....I don't...remember much...just remember....being in here. This is the only home I know," Craig said.

"....Hm..." I leaned against him, resting my head against his shoulder, "well...don't worry Craig, you can live here forever and ever...I'll make sure you're fed, I'll make sure you're warm and have clothes, and I'll make sure that no one hurts you," I smiled.

"....Thanks," Craig rested his head on mine, but it was a bit difficult with his horns. I just laughed and snuggled closer towards him.

"You know something...whoever your parents were...they made a mistake for leaving you behind. You're really amazing, you know that?"

"....." Craig doesn't say a word, but I noticed that the flowers on his horns grew even more.

I really like Craig's flowers, they reminded me of the flowers that my mom use to grow in Denver. Hm...maybe I should convince my mom to grow these flowers again in our new garden.

As we continued to sit there, I couldn't help but laugh when I noticed how Craig was falling asleep as he leaned against me. Even if Craig still looked terrifying with those sharp teeth of his, he was pretty...cute.

I smiled, "dude, don't fall asleep on me."

"Mmm...just a few minutes...I'm tired," Craig muttered, already closing his eyes.

I laughed, "what did you even do all day? I'm pretty sure you've been doing nothing but sitting in this closet," I said. Craig doesn't reply and resumed sleeping on my shoulder. I shook my head, but made no move to move him. I simply leaned against him, enjoying the warmth from his body. "Silly."

Craig can be really cute at times.

* * *

....Okay...I lied. I lied that I wasn't interested in dating people, cause in reality...there is one person I wouldn't mind dating...but dating him seems a bit...impossible.

I was in love with Craig, the monster living in my closet.

I realized my feelings for him when I graduated from middle school. I noticed how Craig was waiting for me with a handmade banner that said congratulations for graduating hanging on the closet door. Craig even attempted at baking a cake for me, which wasn't really edible since it wasn't baked thoroughly. Still, seeing Craig going through all that effort, just for me, it really made me open my eyes just how important and special Craig was to me. How I was...in love with Craig.

I didn't care if he had horns growing at the side of his head, or how he has razor sharp teeth, and claw like hands. To me, Craig was the most beautiful monster I've ever met, heck, he's the only monster I've ever met, but that's still saying something.

So when it was getting close to Craig and my anniversary for when we first met, I knew I wanted to tell Craig. I wanted to tell him how much I love him, and hope that maybe....Craig will love me too.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Clyde asked when he noticed me knitting.

"I'm making a gift for...um...this friend of mine," I said.

I was currently making a hat that I saw on TV, it was a chullo hat, and I couldn't help but think that maybe Craig would look cute in it. So during my free time in school, I busied myself with knitting the hat, hoping that Craig will like it.

Once school was over, I ran home, feeling excited to be celebrating with Craig. I couldn't believe it's been ten years since Craig and I met and became friends, it only feels just yesterday that I found a monster living in my closet.

When I made it home, I ran upstairs, the excitement building up. "Craig, I'm home!" I called out.

Craig opened the door and peeked out, looking surprised to see me all happy, "you look happy."

"Well of course I am, it's our anniversary, remember?" I smiled.

Craig looked at me before smiling, "of course I remember."

I grinned, "well...I got you something," I smiled.

"You did't have to," Craig said.

"Well I wanted to," I took out the hat from my backpack and showed it to him, "here you go."

"A hat?" Craig takes the hat and looked at it, "did you make this?"

"yeah, I did. I hope you like it. I just...when I saw you looking at the hats on TV, I knew I wanted to get you one, but I thought it be cheaper and more personal if I made the hat myself," I smiled.

"...Tweek...thank you," Craig smiled.

I smiled at him and walked over, "here, let me help you put it on, it'll be hard with those horns of yours, but I'm sure we'll be able to get it on somehow," I said.

"...." As I try my best to put the hat over Craig's head, Craig looked at me, I couldn't really read his expression or anything. "...Tweek...are you happy?"

I looked at him, confused, "well yeah, I guess I'm happy. Why you ask?"

"...I just wanted to know. Are you getting along with the guys?"

"Yeah, we're having lots of fun. Clyde is really silly, Jimmy makes me laugh, and Token is like a second mom. The guys are the best," I smiled, "thanks for convincing me to give them a chance all those years ago."

"....I'm glad you're having fun," Craig smiled. I smiled back and was about to put the hat over his horns, when suddenly, Craig grabbed my hands and pulled them away. "....."

"Craig? What's wrong?"

"....Do you...love me, Tweek?" Craig asked.

I blushed before looking down, a smile formed, "y-you noticed?"

"Answer my question. Do you love me?"

I smiled, "I do," I looked at him, but my smiled dropped when I saw him looking at me, a pained look on his face. "Craig?"

"....Tweek....we can't be together," Craig said.

"What? Why not?" I asked, feeling my heart clenched, "is it because of the whole monster and human thing? I don't care about that!"

"Tweek."

"I know it's weird...a human falling for a monster, but I do like you! You helped me with so much, and...and...and I want to be with you, forever!"

"Tweek..."

"So...I know it's selfish of me for doing this, but I don't care, I love you, Craig!"

"Tweek, I'm not real!"

I froze. "....What?"

Craig looked at me with a pained expression. "I'm not...real." I stared at Craig, shocked at what he said. He's not real? What does that mean? IS he just saying this to make me not like him anymore?

I frowned, tears in my eyes, "I get it if you don't like me back, Craig, but don't give me such a heartless answer like that. I have feelings you know," I said.

"Tweek...I'm serious," Craig said. I flinched and looked up at him, I realized that his eyes weren't glowing anymore. "Haven't you noticed? All this time? How I'm more tired...how I seem to easily know what you really need? Or how how I happen to have the same feelings as you? I'm not real...I'm just a figment of your imagination that you created because you were scared of moving to a new town, because you were scared of being alone, because you wanted a friend...even if you had to make one up," Craig said.

"....Q-quit joking," I was shaking, "if this is your way of saying that you don't want to be with me anymore, then just say it, don't lie..."

"I'm not lying, Tweek!" My eyes widened when his voice changed for a few seconds. His voice...almost sounded like mine. "Think about it...if there really was a monster...why am I the only one? Why don't I have a family? Why does the flowers on my head remind you of your mom's old garden? Why is it that only you can see me while others can't?"

"I just...I thought..."

"...Tweek...we both know it's not because I'm shy. You created me to be this friend that would stick up for you, who would tell you the truth, who would never lie to you, and who would be there for you. Face it...I'm the perfect friend that only you could have made up," Craig said.

".....Please...stop lying...Craig," I was shaking as my grip on the hat tightened.

"....Tweek....it's time to let me go. You can't keep me here forever," Craig said.

"...Even if you're telling the truth...what's so bad about keeping your around longer?" I looked at him, tears in my eyes.

"Tweek....you'll never grow up if you have me around forever. What about college? What about when you find the person you want to marry? What about a family?"

I was shaking, "who cares about that if you're not around!" I exclaimed, "please...please don't leave....I'll be all alone if you leave," I cried out.

"You're not alone...you have Clyde, Token, and Jimmy. They'll keep you company. You'll get to spend more time with them once you stopped worrying about me all the time," Craig said.

"Don't say that! Quit it already!" I exclaimed, "do you really hate me that much?"

"Tweek...you know I could never hate you," Craig said.

My eyes widened as Craig started fading a bit, I dropped the hand and tried to grab him, tried to keep him from leaving. "Craig...don't go...please don't go..."

"It's time for me to leave, Tweek. You don't need me anymore," Craig said.

"But what am I suppose to do without you?"

"Do as you always did...you never needed me for anything," Craig said, "it was all you."

I cried harder as Craig continued fading and fading, my heart clenched, "please....don't go..."

Craig smiled at me, tears in his eyes, "it's been fun....but it's time for me to rest. I'm pretty sure you're too old to think monsters are real, Tweek," Craig said.

"Nnnngg....nnnngg..." I stared at him. I suddenly saw flashes of my life up till now. The day I met Craig, there was no one in the closet. The day Craig ate that cookie, it was me who threw it up because I was stressed from being in a new place. The day Craig made a mess in the kitchen, that was me. All those moments with Craig, it was just me, and no one else. There really was no Craig, there really was no monster in my closet.

It was just me.

"Thank you, Tweek...for being my friend. I'm sorry we couldn't be together...but for what it's worth....if I were real...I'm sure I would have accepted your confession," Craig smiled. With that, Craig disappeared.

"....C-Craig! Craig!" I shouted at the top of my lungs before collapsing to the ground. Tears fell from my eyes as I screamed and screamed for Craig to come back, but he never did.

Craig never existed in the first place.

"A-ah...ah....ah!" I screamed.

* * *

It's been a few weeks since Craig disappeared, and though my heart still hurts, I knew I would be fine. There really was no monster in my closet, it was just me, trying to adjust to my new life here in South Park. It was all me...and I never noticed till now.

Still...I guess this was for the best, I mean...what would the guys think if I told them that a monster lived in my closet. I'm pretty sure they'd think I was a weirdo...or try to get me some help. Either way....I just hope Craig is resting well inside my head. I'll never forget him.

"Hey Tweek," Clyde smiled when he saw me, "cool hat," Clyde said.

I smiled. I touched the hat that I made for Craig, but since Craig doesn't exist, I decided to keep the hat. I sewed up the holes where his horns were suppose to go through, and adjusted the size so it would fit on my head. It fits perfectly, but I wasn't sure if I was a hat person to be honest.

"Thanks," I said.

"I thought you were making that hat for your friend," Token said.

I smiled, "things happened and I couldn't give it to him," I said.

"D-d-did something h-h-happen?" Jimmy asked.

"Sorta...let's just say...he and I aren't seeing each other anymore," I said.

"Sorry to hear that, buddy," Clyde patted me on the back.

"It's fine, he and I just...kinda grew apart," I smiled.

"Well you know what cheers me up?" Clyde smiled.

I chuckled and rolled my eyes, "tacos?"

"Tacos! The cafeteria is serving them right now, let's go before they run out!" Clyde said.

I laughed, "sure, I'm a bit hungry anyways," I said.

"Great, let's go!"

We all headed to the cafeteria together, talking and laughing together. Just as we were about to reach the cafeteria, we suddenly hear someone asking us a question.

"Um...excuse me, but do you know where the administrative office is?"

We all turned around and I felt my heart skip a beat when I see a boy with black hair and stunning blue eyes. He had a blank look to his face, but he also seemed to be confused and a bit stressed out.

"Sure, it's down the hall to the left. Should have a sign above the door," Token said.

"Thank you, I've been having a hard time finding it, especially since I got here so late," the guy sighed.

"It's no problem man. This school is pretty big. Good luck finding it," Clyde said.

"Thanks," The guy turns around and leaves.

"H-hey...t-that must b-be the new kid," Jimmy said.

"Man, he doesn't look sick at all from what I heard," Clyde said.

"I guess that's the reason why he's allowed to be here now," Token said.

"....." I stared as the boy left, feeling my heart pounding in my chest, "um..guys...you can go ahead without me, I think I want to help out that guy," I said.

"You sure?"

"Yeah...I'm sure," I said.

"Alright man, I'll save a couple of tacos for you," Clyde said.

I nodded and quickly went after the boy. Once I spotted him, I ran up to him, "h-hey!"

The boy stopped and turned around, surprised to see me. "Hey, you're that kid from earlier," the guy said.

"Yeah, that's me," I smiled, "sorry, I just...I kinda thought it be easier if I show you where it is. It's still pretty far, so you know," I smiled.

The guy looked at me before smiling, "thanks, I really appreciate it."

"No problem," I smiled. We both started walking together and I couldn't help but look at him.

"...You're staring," the guy said.

"Sorry...it's just...you remind me of someone...someone who was special to me," I said.

The guy looked at me before laughing, "sounds like a great guy," the guy said.

"...He was," I smiled. "My name is Tweek, by the way."

The guy smiled, "Craig Tucker."

I felt my heart skip a beat, "....hey...Craig...you wanna hang out with me and the guys later? We can help show you around the school," I said.

Craig looked at me before smiling, "I'd like that," Craig said.

"Great," I grinned.

We continue walking, chatting and enjoying each other's company. For whatever reason, I thought meeting this Craig was fate, or at least this was a final gift from the monster that use to live in my closet.

"I like your hat," Craig said.

I touched my hat and blushed, smiling at him. I take it off and handed it to him, "here."

"You're giving it to me?" Craig seemed surprised.

"Yeah, I'm not really much of a hat person. Consider it as a welcoming gift," I smiled.

"...Well then," Craig puts the hat on, I smiled by how good it looks on him, "I hope we can be great friends, Tweek."

I smiled, "me too."

_**The End.** _


	14. N Is for Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tweek always dreaded having nightmares, and wish for them to go away. Tweek doesn't understand why he constantly has nightmares nor why they were so grotesque when Tweek would never think of anything that horrible when he's awake. Tweek's nightmares continue to grow worse and worse and he believes his constant nightmares have something to do with this nightmare demon with the raven hair, blue eyes, and always wearing a blue chullo hat with a yellow poof ball.
> 
> Rated M

The room was bright, very very bright, almost blinding actually. I winced and tried closing my eyes, but for some reason, I couldn't. After a bit of just sitting...or....standing? My eyes finally adjusted to the brightness of the room and I realized I was in a...girl's...room?

"....?" I looked around, seeing the walls covered in pink and white polka dots. There were huge teddy bears in each corner, many colorful flowers, a giant dollhouse, and a few porcelain dolls here and there. This looked like your typical, cute, and kinda overbearing girl room with all the pink and white that were around. I actually had to look down to prevent myself from getting sick from how very pink it was in here.

"Tea?" I was startled when I looked up and saw a little girl suddenly appearing right before me. She had a sweet smile on her face and was holding up a pink with white polka dots teapot.

"U-uh...where did you come from?" I asked.

"Cookies?" The girl asked, now raising a plate of sugar cookies.

"I-I'm good, but who are you? Where am I?"

"Cookies?" The girl asked once more. I noticed that the cookies changed from sugar cookies to chocolate chip. What the?

"W-weren't those sugar cookies just-" A grandfather clock suddenly chimed and I turned my head. That's weird, I didn't notice the clock was here when I was looking around earlier, how did I missed that? "W-where did that clock come from?"

"Gingerbread?" The girl asked.

I turned my head back to her, seeing that the chocolate chip cookies have now become gingerbread men. "W-what's going on here? Why are these cookies changing? Why aren't you answering my questions? And why-" I suddenly felt something wet dropping on my head, when I looked up, I was surprised to see giant baby bottles full of what I assumed is milk dangling above us. "Why is there bottles of milk in here!?"

"Brownie?" The girl said, now the gingerbread were brownies.

Getting anxious at this moment, I shook my head, "n-no thanks, I think...I want to leave now," I said. I tried to get up, but I couldn't. I looked down and saw long black hands grabbing my legs and waist. I couldn't move. "W-what is this!?"

"Cookie? Brownie? T-tea? C-c-c-caaaaaaakkkkkkkkeee? Lemon lemon lemonade?" The girl started stuttering as the food she was offering kept changing right before my eyes. Her head kept twitching in an unnatural way, making her look distorted and creepy. I wanted to back away, but the arms weren't letting me go, and it didn't help as it appeared the girl was now leaning closer and closer with the plate in her hand.

"W-what do you want!?" I exclaimed.

The girl stopped, she then lifted up her head, some of her hair covering half of her face as she gave me this blank and creepy look. She lifted up the plate, which now had the sugar cookies again. She kept pushing the plate towards me, it seemed she wanted me to take a cookie and eat it.

"...Y-you want me to eat it?" The girl doesn't say anything, she simply smiled at me. "...Okay...I'll eat one...t-then you'll let me go, right?" The girl smiled more and pushed the plate closer to my face. I sighed and using my free hand, I grabbed for a red colored cookie. I stared at it for a bit, it looked normal, it looked like any other sugar cookie I had before. The only thing odd about it was how red it was, did this girl put too much red food coloring in this? "Okay..I'm gonna eat it," I said. The girl simply stared. I opened my mouth and took a bite out of the cookie. It tasted good. "It's good, really delicious," I smiled.

"......"

I swallowed the cookie and cleared my throat, "so...c-can you let me go now?"

"....Ha ha..."

"....?" My heart sank when I head the girl let out a small chuckle. "Ha ha...w-what's...w-what's so funny?"

"Ha ha ha..." The girl continued giggling. It was small at first, but she soon burst into laughter, "ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

My heart was racing as the girl continued to laugh, her face becoming more and more distorted. "L-let me go! Let me go! I ate your damn cookie! Now let me go!" I screamed. I tried to pull the hands off of me, but one suddenly lunged out and a hand wrapped itself around my neck, suffocating me. "I ate your cookie! W-what m-more...d-do you w-want!?"

The girl continued to laugh hysterically before she stopped completely. I couldn't see her face since her hair was in the way, but when she lifted her head, I felt a shiver down my spine as one eye was staring at me, and a huge grin formed on her face.

"You didn't even realize what you just ate," the girl said in a creepy and demonic voice.

"...W-what?"

"You didn't realize what you ate!" The girl screamed, shaking the room.

My heart was racing as I looked down at the cookie I took a bite of. I paled when I saw that the cookie was bleeding, and a finger was embedded right in the middle. That meant...the red coloring...it...it....

"Oh my god!" I felt sick as I tried to throw up, but instead of vomit, a black mist came out of my mouth, suffocating me even more. Tears formed in my eyes as the room became darker and darker.

I looked at the girl, terrified to see that here eyes were now gone and blood was coming out of her mouth and eye sockets. She still had a huge grin on her face. "You're next! You're next! You're next!"

The hands picked me up and started pulling me towards something, when I turned my head, I screamed when I saw that it was a giant oven. "No! No no! Please! Let me go!" I screamed, begging the hands, begging the girl, begging anyone to let me go.

They didn't listen, and the hands threw me into the oven. The last thing I hear was the girl and someone else laughing in a demonic tone as everything went dark.

* * *

I wake up with a start, screaming in the night. I was screaming so much that I woke up Wendy and she came barging into my room with a bat in her hand.

"What is it!? What's wrong!?" Wendy exclaimed, holding the bat up high.

"Oh Jesus! It's just me! Put that bat down!" I exclaimed, now scared that Wendy would accidentally swing that bat at my head.

"...Another nightmare?" Wendy sighed as she put her bat down and walked over towards me.

"Yeah," I sighed, sitting up. Ugh, now my clothes are sticking to my skin because of the amount of sweat I had.

"I'll pour you some water," Wendy said as she walked over to my dresser where I had a pitcher and a glass placed. I watched as Wendy poured the water from the pitcher into the glass before walking towards me and handing the glass over.

"Thanks," I sighed as I took big gulps and tried to calm my racing heart.

"How was it? This time? Judging from your screams, it must have been really bad," Wendy said.

"Oh god Wendy, it was awful! I found myself in some sort of...demented tea party with this creepy girl who kept offering these cookies that kept changing, and when I bit into one, blood started pouring out of the cookie and the girl looked like a demon!"

"Sounds bad," Wendy said as she rubbed my back in hopes of calming me down.

"....It was...but thinking back now...the girl looked...familiar," I said.

"How so?"

"Well...she had black hair, long bangs that covered her face easily if she tilted her in a certain way. She also had green eyes, but I noticed how they turned black as she kept staring at me! She was super creepy!"

"...Kinda reminds me of that girl in kindergarten....Lisa, I think her name was," Wendy said.

I suddenly remembered a little girl who I knew from kindergarten, memories rushed into my head as I felt sick. I remembered Lisa being a total bitch to me and would always destroy my toys whenever I bring them to class or would steal my snacks during snack time. I hated her and how she kept bullying me. I was glad when she ended up moving and I never saw her again, and I never thought about her since then, well...until now of course.

"Ugh, I seriously feel like these nightmares are bringing back bad memories of my childhood and twisting them into horrible dreams!" I said as I laid back down after placing my glass on my nightstand.

"Have you talked to your therapist about it?"

"Yes, but he would simply say that I'm in control of my dreams, blah blah blah. Everyone I see would tell me the same thing. Tell me that I'm compressing my bad memories, that my inner demons want to come out, that the only way I can be cured is either buying these expensive pills or talking about it, which I can't do since paying for another hour is out of my budget," I sighed.

"Well I don't know what to tell you, but maybe you should try talking about them with your friends? I'd be happy to listen if you want," Wendy offered.

I sighed, "thanks, but don't you think I've tried? I've talked this out with everyone, my parents, the guys, Bebe, and I even did try talking about them to one therapist who was a bit more cheaper, but none of it worked! No matter how many times I talk about them, the nightmares still don't go away! It's like I'm cursed or something!"

Wendy patted my back, "don't be silly, there's no such thing as curses. I'm sure there is a logical explanation for this," Wendy said.

"Nnngg!" I placed my hands over my face, "no matter how many times you say that, I still think I'm cursed! This has been going on for two years now! I can't sleep! The only time I can is when I'm too tired to even care what's happening in my dreams, but that doesn't mean it isn't less scary! I can't go on like this!? I can't do my job! I can't focus on my school work, and I'm on the brink of insanity here!"

"Okay okay," Wendy rubbed my back to calm me down, "take it easy, and breathe, Tweek. Just breathe," Wendy said. I listened to her and took a deep breath. "Why don't I help you find a new doctor that can help you, someone that's a bit more of an expert on dreams and nightmares and stuff like that, would that make you feel better?"

"At this point, I'll accept anything that can help me with these damn nightmares," I grumbled.

"Alright then. I'll try to find something after my classes and work, and I'll be sure to find something that'll fit your budget," Wendy said.

"Thanks Wendy, you're the greatest roommate and friend I ever had," I smiled.

"Anything for you, but you do owe me, so I get dibs on morning showers for the next two weeks," Wendy said.

I sighed, "deal, but please don't hog all the shampoo this time, I really like that shampoo but the price is really expensive," I said.

"Fine," Wendy said. She leaned forward and kissed me on the forehead, "goodnight, and try to get some sleep. The circle around your eyes are really getting bad, and no amount of creams and lotion are going to fix that."

"Gee, thanks a lot," I rolled my eyes.

Wendy laughed and finally left my room, closing the door behind her. I shook my head and laid back down, trying my best to go back to sleep. However, when I closed my eyes, I saw nothing but complete darkness and two red eyes staring at me.

I ended up not getting much sleep...again.

* * *

The nightmares started when I just entered collage and moved in with Wendy after we both realized we were going to the same school. At first, it was a simple bad dream, such as me giving a speech only to be completely naked, North Korea bombing my town, or even a simple "I'm late for school" bad dream. However, after two months, the dreams got more and more disturbing. Creepy girls, monsters, death, guts spilling out, heads turning, arms grabbing me, and demonic eyes staring at me in complete darkness.

I couldn't sleep ever since then.

The first really bad nightmare I had was when I found myself in a weird circus, I was walking across a tightrope while below me was a giant hole that had a lion, snakes, and alligators, all mashed up into one terrifying creature. The crowd would then start booing at me, telling me to fall off get eaten. I just ended up crying and hope to god that the tightrope would hold and I could walk across without any problems.

Was I wrong.

The moment I got remotely close to the other side, the ring leader suddenly appeared, had a devilish grin on his face before he set his foot on the tightrope and started pushing it, causing me to lose my balance and fall into the hole and get eaten by the monsters.

When I told my first therapist about it, he told me it was probably from the time I went to the circus when I was ten and had a bad experience there, but looking back, it wasn't even that bad, sure the clowns were terrifying and the animals would spook me whenever I walk by their cages, but they weren't that bad, I even got a balloon animal for free before it was time to go home. Still, that is what my therapist said and I believed him...for awhile.

The next nightmare that will forever haunt me was when I was in the auditorium among a hundred people. At first, I thought it was going to be one of those suddenly naked bad dreams, but as I looked around, I noticed that no one was looking at me with a pleased look, in fact, their faces were completely dark and their eyes were red as they stared at me in anger. I gulped and tried to deliver my speech, but a rotten tomato hits me in the chest, then another one hits me in the head, and more flew by and were aimed at me. Eventually, those tomatoes turned into rocks, and they hurt even more as a few would hit me in the face or body as I try my best to shield myself with the podium.

Suddenly, a figure stood before me, shielding me from the rocks, I looked up at them, believing they were my hero and were going to save me, but suddenly, they smirked and held up a giant boulder. I was frozen in place.

"Finish your speech, you little bitch."

"P-please....I...I don't-"

"Finish your speech!" The person said in a demonic voice.

I cried as I try my best to finish a speech I had no recollection of writing or what it was about. When I finished, I looked up at the guy and saw that he was lowering his giant boulder, I sighed and thought they were finally going to let me go.

"So boring, you're boring and I hate you dumb speech," the guy said before raising the boulder once more and crushed me.

I woke up in cold sweat.

However, there was always one nightmare that would haunt me for my entire life. Instead of it being set in a normal everyday building or place, I was on a surgical table, hands and feet tied down, in a dark room that was lit by one light bulb. There was no sound except for my breathing and struggle to get out of the straps that tied my limbs down, but to no avail. Suddenly, I hear heavy boots walking towards me and I started to panic. A figure wearing a skin mask towered over me, holding what appeared to be a machete. I begged and begged for the guy to let me go, that I would do whatever he wanted, that I wouldn't tell anyone, but no matter how many times I begged and plea, he simply ignored me and proceeded to chop off my limbs.

First it was my fingers, going as slow as possible as I screamed in excruciating pain, even though I know it's all a dream and I'm not really in any pain at all. Next, the masked man would chop off my arm, even taunting me with it as my blood splattered all over my face. The man would then chop off my other arm, then my legs and finally make a slit on my chest. What's worse about this is that since its a dream, I was still alive and in a lot of pain as he continued to torment me.

"Off with your head or with your heart?" The man would ask, his voice sounding demonic.

"P-p-please, let me go!" I cried, begging and begging him.

"Mmmm...off with your head then, I don't like you talking back at me," the man said as he raised his machete near my neck and with one final swoop, it was off with my head.

I always wake up from that dream and I would never go back to sleep no matter how much I needed it. I just end up crying the entire night until the sun was up.

The dreams kept getting worse and worse, not as bad as the masked, limb cutting, machete holding man, but still awful. I can't sleep, I could barely eat anything, I'm more stressed out, and I usually take out my anger on my friends. I always feel awful when I lash out at people, especially to people like Wendy who were only trying to help me.

However, it seemed my prays have been answered when Wendy came into my room on a Saturday morning, holding up a flyer and had the biggest grin on her face.

"What's that?" I asked.

"A dream therapist," Wendy said as she handed me a flyer.

"...Doctor Harris' dream therapy. Having trouble with nightmares or bad dreams? Doctor Harris is your answer," I read. I looked at the price and saw that it was within my budget, and it looked like it wasn't like any other therapist I've been to, but I couldn't help but feel a bit skeptical about this. "I don't know...it looks like this guy is into spiritual, crystals, and alternative medicine. Are you sure this will work?" I asked.

"Well I'm not really that much of a strong believer in alternative medicine, but we've tried everything except this, so...I guess it's worth a shot," Wendy said.

"Well....I guess it wouldn't hurt to try," I said, I looked up at smiled at her, "thanks Wendy."

"No problem," Wendy smiled, "now get up, we got guess coming and this apartment is filthy," Wendy said.

I rolled my eyes, "I don't understand why I have to help since all you will be doing is make out with him in your room while I'm force to stay in mine since you don't want me to interact with him," I said.

"Well considering he's bisexual and you're gay, I can't take any chances of him falling in love with you, especially with how cute you are," Wendy said.

I blushed, "damn right I'm cute," I felt a bit smug when she said that.

"Yeah...now stop being such a lazy ass and help me clean this place up," Wendy said.

I sighed, "yes ma'am," I said and got to work.

On Friday morning, the only day I didn't have classes, I decided to head to visit this Dr. Harris and hope he'll help me with my problem, so after making an appointment and discussing payment over the phone the day before, I came in and saw him at around nine in the morning.

I got to say...this Dr. Harris is really into spiritual bodies and inner peace stuff...stuff I actually don't really mind to be honest.

"What seems to be the problem?" Dr. Harris said. I would like to note that instead of wearing anything professional that a real doctor would wear, he was wearing a tie dye shirt, sandals, shorts, and this necklace with a small dream catcher as the charm.

"Uh...I've been having trouble sleeping, Doctor," I said.

"Please, call me Harry."

"Oh...uh...o-okay...Harry," I said. I was a bit uncomfortable by this, but not enough to want me to run and never return.

"Well Tweek man, how do you describe you sleeping troubles?" Harry asked.

"Oh you know...not being able to sleep, constantly having grotesque nightmares each and every night, getting stressed out that my hair is not only getting white hairs, but its falling out whenever I pull them, and I'm not even using that much force might I add."

"Hm...mind describing these...grotesque nightmares you spoke of?"

I sighed, "well there's one where I'm being eaten alive by a horde of zombies as one guy stands to the side and not help me. There's a time where I dreamed of being at war and I was captured and being shot at by one guy, who kept shooting at me even when he already hit me in the head! Then there was the time I was drowning and the lifeguard did nothing to save me, even went as far as pushing my head down further and further! Then there was...there was...there was a fucking machete holding maniac with a mask who kept chopping my limbs in a slow manner! Taunting me with them!" At this point, remembering these awful nightmares caused me to hyperventilate and have my heart racing. I was panicking.

"Whoa whoa, my dude, relax," Harry suddenly placed his finger on my forehead and I suddenly relaxed. He then took out what appeared to be tiny cymbals that were placed on hi fingers and thumb before clashing them together, a tinging sound erupted from them. "Now Tweek man, from how I see things, you got yourself a nightmare demon in you."

"N-nightmare...demon?"

"Uh huh, a nightmare demon are these little buggers that go into your head and create the most awful nightmares based on your worst fears," Harry said, "they usually target those that have a lot of fears in their hearts."

A lot of fears...s-so someone like me!? "H-how do I get them out!?" I exclaimed.

"Relax," Harry hits the cymbals again and I calmed down a bit. Huh...those things actually works. "To rid yourself of these little demons, you gotta fight them head on."

"F-fight them? How on earth am I suppose to do that!?" I asked.

"Well I'm not going to lie, these little demons usually disguise themselves as things that would fit the dream you're dreaming about, the only way to tell who is the demon is by seeing how different they are from the dream people."

"Different?" I suddenly tried to think of any person in my dream that seemed to stand out. I suddenly remembered the dream with the speech, how everyone in the room didn't have faces...except for one. Then I thought about the dream with the tea party, and even though I didn't see them, I do remember hearing two people laughing, not just the little girl. Then I thought about the lifeguard, all the people in the beach were faceless! Then the circus, the ringleader, then finally...I thought of the masked maniac. Even though he was the only one in the room, I remember seeing a few dead bodies here and there, but all their faces were blurred out...all except for the killer himself. "Oh my god!" I felt sick.

"Now you know who it is you need to look for," Harry said.

"...B-but how am I suppose to fight back? Like you said...those things target those who are afraid of a lot of things, and I'm p-pretty sure I'm afraid of d-demons!"

"No need to be afraid of these little buggers, they're more like little pranksters if anything, they aren't dangerous at all," Harry said.

I froze, "...P-p-prank?"

"Yep, those things just like punking their victims, never really harming them in the slightest...well accept for harming their targets' ability to sleep, but they never go too far, but if you want your sleep back, I recommend fighting them by getting angry and showing them that you're not afraid of them anymore."

"Angry?" I said.

"That's right, if they can sense that you're pissed and not at all afraid, they'll back off and eventually leave you for good."

Oh you better believe I'm super pissed right now. Not only has a demon been haunting me dreams this entire time and causing me not to sleep, but he's doing it just to prank me! When I'm not going to stand for it! If that demon wants to scare the living hell out of me, this means war!

"...Whoa...little dude, you seemed angry...want some herbal tea to calm your nerves?" Harry offered.

"No...I need to stay as angry as possible if I want to get rid of this fucking bastard!" I screamed.

"Oh cool...then mind recommending me to your friends and family then?" Harry asked as he handed me a flyer.

"...."

* * *

Later that night, I decided to go to bed early. The sooner I get rid of this demon the better. Besides, I was really tired and needed to sleep.

"You want me to bring anything for you?" Wendy asked as she came to my room to check up on me.

"I'm good, thanks," I smiled.

"Alright, just remember, I'm going over to Bebe's place and staying for the night, if you need me for anything or if something happened, just call me, okay?"

"I will, thanks," I smiled.

"Have a goodnight Tweek," Wendy closed my door and left.

I sighed and laid down on my bed, looking up at the ceiling. I tried to focus all my anger to my head and try to stay angry. I started remembering all the crap the demon put me through, the nightmares, the embarrassment, and having to relive through my worst days of my life. Feeling that wasn't enough, I then started remembering all the crap that weren't done by the demon, such as when Cartman use to steal my lunches in school, or how some jerk spilled my coffee all over my favorite shirt and not even apologizing, or how my ex-boyfriend didn't show up to our date when I already had everything planned and just...just...

Augh! I'm so angry!

I closed my eyes after finally managing to tire myself out enough to finally get some sleep. The moment I closed my eyes, I was ready to face the demon.

I was in a dark room, no walls, floors, or even any windows. It was just an empty dark abyss, but that wasn't the only thing around. When I looked ahead, I nearly pissed myself when I saw a giant flesh monster standing before me. Arms and legs were everywhere, there were three eyes, one in the middle being the biggest and looking straight at me, and it kept making these disgusting fleshy squishing noises.

I suddenly thought back to my time I had to eat cafeteria food because I forgot my lunch. I remember they were serving mystery meat that day and I remembered that the meat looked suspicious and inedible. I swore I saw an eyeball in the meat. I ended up not eating it and going hungry for the entire day until I got home. Still, seeing this blob of flesh in front of me, if I was hungry at that moment, I would have lost my appetite immediately.

"Oh god, oh god!" I was shaking as I stared at the monster before I noticed a figure standing next to it.

"Like my pet?" A demonic voice said in a low voice. My eyes widened when I realized it was the demon. "Sick him." The monster let out a disgusting roar before moving towards me, it's flesh going everywhere.

I started to panic as the monster got closer and closer, but when I hear the demon laughing, I suddenly remembered why I'm here. I took a deep breath and stood my ground, remembering that this is all a dream and nothing in here can actually kill me. I calmed myself down and stared at the monster, remembering that I'm the one in control of my dreams, not the demon or the monster itself.

"Stop!" I screamed. The monster came to a complete halt as it stared at me, shocked. Even the demon stood there silently, surprised that I raised my voice. I was terrified, but at the same time, I was angry and tired. I need my sleep and I ain't dealing with this bullshit or this prank ever again! ".....I am the one who takes control of my dreams, so you dn't scare me anymore!" I shouted. The monster let out a roar, probably to try and intimidate me, but I ain't having it. "....Turn into a butterfly," I said. The monster did so.

The flesh monster now turned butterfly flew around before it disappeared and turned into bubbles. I smiled to myself, glad that I faced my fear, but now...I have a very annoying demon to get rid of.

"You!" The demon flinched and looked around before raising his hands and hordes of zombies started popping out of the ground. Getting annoyed, I stomped on one of the zombie's arm as it came out of the ground, "fuck off!" The zombies froze before going back into the ground.

"....Tch..." The demon snapped his fingers and the room was quickly being filled with water.

"Quit it," I sighed as the water, barely to my chest, slowly went down and disappeared.

"...." The demon looked troubled before summoning the snake, lion, and alligator monster.

"Seriously?" I sighed as glared at the creature until it shrank and become nothing more than a kitten.

"Ugh..." The demon quickly backed up before changing his form into the machete, masked wearing maniac. He ran up to me, letting out a terrifying roar, but I stood there, annoyed.

"Anything else?"

"...." The demon changed again, this time into the little girl with her eyes gouged out and everything. I was no impressed. "...." The demon kept changing and changing, but no matter what he changed into, I wasn't scared or anything, knowing now that all of this was just a sick prank.

"Are you done yet?" I asked once the demon was now just wearing a dark hoodie that covered his face.

"....."

"Whether you're done or not, I'm sick of you and your stupid pranks. Either you get out of my head and fuck off, or quit it with the pranks already, I really need my sleep!" I shouted. Though I was pissed at the demon for what he was doing, I was mostly angry from the lack of sleep, but it's the demon's fault either way.

".....Tch," the demon had the gall to click his tongue before standing up straight and looking at me. I watched as the demon took his hoodie off, revealing his face, his real face. "You're no fun anymore," the demon grumbled before snapping his fingers and the dark room was now lit up. The demon then left without saying another word. 

When I woke up, I realized it was morning, and I didn't feel as tired as I normally was. I stared up at the ceiling, thinking back to when the demon showed his face and all. To be honest, when I heard there was a demon living in my head, a part of me kinda thought it would be some monster with horns, yellow eyes, sharp teeth, a tail, wings, and goat legs, but no...the demon...he looked like a guy...a normal guy...a...very...good looking...guy.

I blushed.

* * *

Since my encounter with the demon, he hasn't tried anything to scare me these days. However...that didn't mean he left. I know he isn't gone since whenever I do dream a normal and nice dream, I would notice him in the background, glaring at me with pure hatred, but never really doing anything else. I simply ignored him, knowing he wouldn't pull anything nor try anything now since I'm no longer afraid of his tricks.

Still, I don't understand why the demon doesn't just leave when he knows I won't fall for anything he does anymore. I would spy on him and see what he's up to when he doesn't suspect I'm looking. It looked like he was looking around and trying to find something, but seemed really stumped and would end up giving up after awhile. It looked like he was trying to find the exit, but can't seem to find it at all.

I almost feel bad for the demon.

However, whenever I'm dreaming a nice dream, I would occasionally see the demon not looking too annoyed by the dreams, in fact, he would actually indulged himself a bit. I would see him petting a rabbit now and then, eating some cotton candy, or even looking up at the fireworks. Whenever I see him like this, I would actually call out for him and ask if he wanted to join in.

His flat out response would be to to flip me off before disappearing, but not going anywhere and simply end up going to another part of my dream, where I can still see him.

Honestly, no matter how cute the demon looked, he acts like a brat sometimes...not that I'm saying it's not cute...it kinda is...a little.

Anyways, this went on for a few months, and the demon continues to roam around my head, doing nothing but either glaring at me or tying to find the exit. I don't interact with the demon, knowing he'll just run away, and I just get on with my dreams and get some sleep. However, things changed when I realized how skinny the demon has become.

I was walking around in my head like I normally do when I'm enjoying my dream, but I stopped when I saw the demon laying on the ground, looking weak and pale. I stopped everything I was doing and crouched down and tried to help the demon.

"Hey! Are you okay?" I asked as I tried to wake the demon up.

"Nnngg....fuck...off..." The demon groaned as he started coughing. He was coughing up blood.

"Oh shit!" I started to panic and tried to see what's wrong. I'm no doctor, and I definitely don't know shit about demons, but I'm pretty sure you're not suppose to see a demon's rib cage so easily. Was he starving himself!? "Oh god! We got to get something for you to eat!" I exclaimed.

"Leave...me alone..." The demon said, not even trying to be hostile this time, it's almost like a plea.

"....Nnnggg....look man, you may have been a jerk this entire time and a complete asshole, but I can't let you die like that! That ain't right!" I exclaimed.

"....." The demon looked up at me weakly, before sighing and relaxing in my arms.

Feeling that I got the okay, I tried to think of what demons even eat, at least what this one eats. Let's see...I guess when he was still giving me nightmares, I did occasionally see him eating my flesh or whatever food related stuff was in the dream...and I do remember him eating stuff that I dreamed about, so maybe that will help?

"Nnnngg..." The demon shivered as he continued to be in pain.

"Oh god...ugh...whatever! I just hope this works!" I tried my best to think of any food that came to my mind. The only thing I could think of were cupcakes since I was kinda craving for cupcakes at that moment. A cupcake appeared and I quickly gave it to the demon. "Here, eat this."

"....." The demon stared at the cupcake before turning his head.

"Oh come on! Don't be a spoiled brat! Eat this or you die!"

"Then let me die already," the demon sighed.

Okay, I ain't dealing with this shit! Forcing the demon's head to stay still, I shoved the cupcake down into his mouth, not caring about the fact that his arms flung around and tried to stop me. I continued to shoved it down in throat and even dreaming up a pitcher of water to help it go down better. I then closed his mouth and forcing him to not have any other choice but to swallow it. He does so.

"A-ack! A-are you insane!?" The demon got up and backed away from me. I noticed he was no longer dangerously skinny like before and was back to normal. I guess the cupcake worked!

"I'm insane? I was just trying to help you!" I frowned.

"I never wanted your help!" The demon roared, "just leave me alone!" The demon snapped his fingers and went away, but again, since this is my dream and my head, he only ended up going to another part of my dream that was far away, but I could easily go there in a matter of seconds.

Not really taking anymore of this shit from that demon, I decided to give him a piece of my mind. I managed to get to him in one second and blocked his path. "Why are you such an asshole!? You're the one who barged into my head and decided to pick on me until I finally stood up to you, so why are you being a prick!?"

"Fuck off, human," the demon said and tried to walk around me, but I wasn't having it. "If you don't leave me alone, I'll summon a dragon to bite you head off and destroy this dreamland of yours," the demon threatened.

"Go ahead, I don't care, I can easily dream all of this back and still not be scared!" I said.

The demon glared at me and continued to try and walk around me, but I still won't let him go. "Just leave me alone!"

"Not until you tell me why you chose me! Why you chose to make me one of your victims!" I exclaimed.

"Why should I tell you?" The demon exclaimed.

"Because you're in my head and I can easily do anything to you just as how you did all those horrible things to me!" I exclaimed, "now start talking!"

"....." The demon glared at me, it looked like he was ready to strangle me. He got up in front of me and raised his hand. I closed my eyes, thinking he was going to hit me. "....I wasn't the one who chose you....we demons get no choice."

"....Huh?" I opened my eyes and looked at him. The demon was looking down...almost...looking regretful. "What do you mean you had no choice?"

"...I mean...we demons are given the people our bosses tell us to torment, we do our job, feed on their nightmares, and that's it. We don't even get to leave whenever we want...we're practically stuck in your head for all eternity. Even when our victims learn to defend themselves and we can't do anything anymore, we still can't leave, and our only choice is to stay around and be part of the dream for the rest of our lives...or simply let ourselves rot and die in the person's head. That's it."

"....So when you were trying to leave...you couldn't," I said.

"...." The demon shook his head. He sighed and crouched down, he looked smaller as he crouched like that...almost like a kid who felt really guilty for what he did. "...I'm sorry."

I was surprised, I didn't think the demon was going to apologize. "Y-you are?"

The demon nodded, "At first...I didn't want to go far, which is why the dreams were only bad dreams...but when my hunger got in the way, I decided to kick things up...I didn't mean to make you that miserable...but I was just...really hungry," the demon said.

"....Do...does you kind...only eat nightmare related stuff?" I asked.

The demon looked at me, "technically...we don't need to in order to survive, we can easily eat simple bad dreams or normal dreams...we just prefer nightmares since they're the most tastiest to us...but since you stopped having nightmares and I have no way of leaving...I decided to give up on trying to live and let myself die in your head," the demon sighed, "I honestly would have thought you'd love the fact that I was dying...then you wouldn't have to deal with me anymore."

I frowned at him, "look, you maybe an insensitive jerk and all the stuff you put me through were awful...but...it's not like you used my greatest and biggest fear all the time. You only just...made me remember simple bad memories...and that's it. Hell...even the machete and mask wearing psycho was mainly based on that horror movies I accidentally watched as a kid. None of it was really my biggest darkest fears," I said.

"I know..." The demon said, "I knew if I used your biggest darkest fears on you...you'd have a heart attack and we both would end up dying in the end," the demon said.

I paled when he said that, "r-right..." I sat down next to him and stared up at him. Now that I got a better look at him, I can tell that though he looked human, he still had some demon like qualities to him, specifically with his eyes, though they were blue, they were slightly glowing and the iris is quite different as well. I sighed, "look...I know we had our difference and arguments here and there...but...if you're sorry...then...I'm willing to forgive you, but you have to promise me to not pull any of your crap on me ever again, got it?"

"....Fine...whatever...it's not like I can do it anyways when your fears aren't genuine anymore," the demon said.

I rolled my eyes, "yeah well when you find out that the asshole who kept scaring you was doing it as a prank, you tend to stop feeling scared after awhile," I said.

The demon sighed, "....I'm guessing you ain't gonna let me die now, huh?"

I shook my head, "no matter how much of a jerk you are, I'm not going to let you die...even if you are a demon. Everyone deserves to live, especially those that don't actually mean any harm," I said.

"Tch...it's not like I won't try to let myself die, you know that right?"

"Yeah...but considering the only way for you to die in here is by starving yourself from how I see it, you better believe I won't let you starve. I got plenty of cupcakes in here to keep you fed and alive," I smiled.

"...." The demon snorted and sat down, not looking at me. "Though I've never met any other human in my life...you have to be the strangest of all of them."

I smiled, "I'm Tweek, what's your name?" I asked.

"....Craig," the demon, Craig, said.

I smiled, "so...Craig...how did you like the cupcake anyways? If you were able to taste it after I shoved it into your mouth," I said.

"...Too sweet...make it dark chocolate next time," Craig said.

I laughed, "sure thing," I said.

In the end...I somehow gained a new roommate, even if he was living in my head. Still, from how I saw things, I don't think the demon will be a problem to me anymore. After all...how can someone this cute actually be that bad...right?

* * *

From then on, whenever I sleep, I would see Craig and we would talk, or try to in the beginning. At first, Craig was very defiant and would curse at me and flip me off, even going as far as using one of his old tricks to scare me away, but I resisted and continued to try and be friends with him, or at the very least make sure he was eating.

Yes, he was annoying, yes he was a demon, and yes, I could easily not have to deal with this shit if I just let him die, but just knowing that he would die slowly in my head...well...that just doesn't seem right. Besides, he doesn't seem like a bad guy, maybe an asshole here and there, but not someone you consider evil or anything like that. So I continue to force him to eat whatever I dream up so that he wouldn't starve and let himself perish into nothing.

The first couple of weeks have been a struggle, mainly involving arguments, cursing, having to shove food down the damn demon's throat just so he would eat, and a whole lot of flipping me off. I was almost at my breaking point, but I stayed calm and tried to be patient. After all, I basically destroyed the only thing the demon knew how to do, his only purpose for living, so I do kind of owe him.

"Look, I know you really hate this, but can you please stop trying to throw the food back up, not only is it gross and kinda pointless since it's not even real food so you're basically throwing up nothing but air, but I really don't want you to starve to death."

"Tch, why do you even care? I'm just a demon that creates nightmares," Craig sighed.

"Well yeah, but I care because I think you're a good guy."

"Good?" Craig actually laughed, "so making people having to go through hell each and every night is considered 'good?'" The demon asked.

"Well no...but I know you're a pretty decent guy, especially when I saw how you helped that little fish get to the other side of the pond when he was having trouble," I smiled, remembering seeing him helping the fish.

The demon blushed, "I did not...and quit spying on me, it's annoying," Craig exclaimed.

I chuckled, "see? You can be good if someone like you can even help a fake fish that wants to go to a pond for some reason," I said.

Craig looked away, still blushing, "whatever, stupid fish kept crying about wanting to see its mommy and daddy, and the pond was literally right there, so I just wanted it to shut up. I don't even understand why you would even dream something like that."

I smiled. I then dreamed up some more cupcakes and handed him the plate, "cupcake?"

"...." Craig didn't look at me, but does take a cupcake and I happily watched him eat it without hesitation. "It's still way too sweet."

I chuckled, "I'll make it less sugary next time," I said.

I feel like slowly, but surely, Craig is easing up to me. He's still an asshole and flips me off occasionally, but by now, I'm sorta use to it. Now when it came time for him to eat however, I don't give him just sweets, not because of any health problems since again...these aren't even real cupcakes, but I just feel like Craig is the type to want something different every now and then. Besides, whenever I dream up cupcakes, I usually dream them up on how I want them to taste, meaning they always end up tasting sweet and delicious.

"Here, I thought you'd like something that's not a sugary dessert," I said as I handed him a plate of mashed potatoes and chicken.

"....." Craig looked at the plate before grabbing his fork and taking a bite, since his face hasn't change, I couldn't tell how he felt.

"Well? Do you like it?" I asked.

"....It's good," Craig said, but when I looked at him in the face again, I noticed he was slightly pouting...if I can call it pouting.

"What's with the face? Do you not like it?"

"I do....but I prefer the cupcakes," Craig blushed.

"...." I started to laugh and dreamed up some cupcakes he could have for dessert.

Eventually, the demon has grown use to me enough to actually hold a conversation, which I'm so happy about since I was getting tired of starting a one person conversation whenever I try to talk to him and all he does is simply nod his head or simply ignore me.

"How old are you?" I asked as Craig and I stare at the stars I was dreaming about.

"I don't really age, but I was alive for maybe....two years?"

"T-two years?" I turned my head to look at him. "How the fuck do you know so much in only two years?"

"Like I said, I don't age like you humans, and knowledge is given to us the moment we are born," Craig said as he gently pets a kitten that laid on his chest.

"....Were you...simply born just so you could come to my head?" I asked.

Craig sighed, "pretty much, we demons don't have any purpose but to bring nightmares to our assigned victims, but the time the victims manage to take control of their dreams and are no longer afraid of us anymore, we just sit in their heads and rot away. Maybe another demon will be born and take of the victim after our deaths, or nothing happens and the victim continue to live their lives without fear of our tricks anymore."

"Jesus, sounds like a shitty job if you ask me," I muttered, and I work for a food industry that only pays minimum wage and most of the customers are very rude and entitled people.

"It's a living," Craig sighed and continued to cuddle with the kitten.

"....." I looked up at the stars, feeling a bit sorry for the demon. "Well I think that sucks that your life is based around nothing but scaring people just because someone tells you to do it. I mean...what is it that you want to do with your life?"

"...." Craig looked at me, looking surprised at the question. "...I...I don't know...I never really thought about that. I just assumed I would just scare you...then let myself go and...that's it. I never really thought of what I want to do..."

"....Well you're free now and you can do anything you want...well...within my head at least. So...what is it that you want to do?" I asked.

"....." Craig looked down at the kitten sitting on his lap now. "....I want to pet this kitten," Craig said.

"...Okay...what else?" I asked, smiling. That's a start at least.

"...I want to pet...guinea pigs," Craig said, "I remember you dreaming about guinea pigs before and I really like them."

I smiled, "go on."

"...And...and....I want to continue eating cupcakes...as well as the other foods you make, and I want to look at the stars with you, and I....I...." Craig seemed unsure of what else to say.

"You can do it...what else do you want to do?"

"....I want...to spend a lot of time with you...and talk with you all the time," Craig said.

I stared at the demon before smiling at him. My cheeks grew warm as I stared at him, feeling my heart racing. "Yeah...I would like that too," I said.

For the first time, the demon gave me a genuine smile before going back to petting the kitten.

* * *

"A date?"

"A blind date, Tweek," Wendy came into my room and went on and on about how she and her group of friends were talking about boys they thought were cute, and then how one of the girls said that she met her boyfriend in a blind date that her sister set up for her. Wendy then thought it would be a great idea to set up a blind date for me.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!" I stood up from my chair, shocked that she would do this. "Did you not even consider my feelings!?"

"I'm sorry Tweek, but I just feel like...now that you're sleeping problems are gone and you're doing alright with work and school...I just thought...you'd be happier to have someone in your life...especially after what happened with your ex," Wendy said.

"Wendy, what happened between me and James was a long time ago, and I'm over it, but seriously? A blind date? How do we even know that this guy isn't a weirdo or something?"

"Relax, he's Annie's cousin, and Annie said that he is a nice guy, and I'm sure you two will have a great time. Annie even said that you and him have a lot in common," Wendy said.

"I just....no. I...I can't go through with this! Just...just tell the guy that I can't do it and cancel any reservations that were made."

"I can't for he was the one who set up the reservation and the restaurant he chose was really expensive."

"....It was?" I turned to her, feeling a bit guilty that the guy must have paid a lot just to have a blind date with me.

"Yep, since he worked there, he managed to pull some strings the very last minute, but he still put a lot of effort into getting a reservation at the restaurant he works at, so you could at least show up and talk to each other for forty minutes at the very least," Wendy said.

"....Ugh...fine..I'll go, but if he and I don't really click, that's the end of that," I said.

"That's fine, as long as you go and you two get to know each other, then everything after that is all on you and him," Wendy said. "Now remember, it's at that restaurant in town that is next to the mall. He'll be wearing a red rose, and I told him you'd be wearing a green tie."

"Okay, and it's this Saturday, right?"

"Yep, and I'll be sure to help you look good for your date," Wendy smiled.

"Yeah alright, whatever," I sighed. I really didn't want to go, but considering how much effort Wendy and her friends must have put into this, I feel like I might as well see how this guy is. Who knows...maybe I might be interested. "If that's all, I'm going to be taking a nap now," I said.

"....Hey...how come you're taking so many naps these days?" Wendy asked.

"Oh uh...well...um...my therapist said that taking naps more often will help sooth my mind for a bit and give me lots of energy to take on the rest of the day," I lied.

"....Oh, okay then," Wendy said. She then left my room and I let out a sigh of relief.

I sat on my bed, ready to see Craig again. I hope he likes butterscotch pie, cause the one I had earlier was really good. I just only hope the butterscotch pie I dreamed up will be as good as the real one.

As I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep, I soon started dreaming of being on a beach. There were dogs running around and playing with each other, the weather was nice and warm, and the faceless people in the background were just doing their own thing. However, one person I saw sitting on the beach with a towel and wearing a hoodie, black jeans, and his chullo hat, I immediately smiled.

"Hey," I said as I walked over towards him and sat next to him.

"Hey," Craig said as he continues to stare out at the ocean. I noticed he was petting one of the dogs that was now sitting on his lap and panting happily.

I sat down next to Craig on the towel and watched the ocean with him. I smiled and dreamed up a picnic basket for us, since I thought this moment was perfect. "I got butterscotch pie, some sandwiches, sodas, and....vanilla ice cream cones...both of which haven't melted yet."

"This is your dream, I'm sure you wouldn't allow them to melt anyways," Craig said.

"True...but wanna eat them first?" I smiled.

Craig nodded and takes the cone and starts eating it. I sat next to him and started eating mine. As we continue to look out at the ocean, I hear the seagulls above screeching, but instead of sounding like normal seagull noises, it sounded almost as if they were saying "blind date."

".....Are you okay?" Craig asked when he noticed how annoyed I look.

I looked at him before sighing, "Sorta. I was told I will be going on a blind date this Saturday."

"You mean...out in the real world?" Craig asked.

"Yep," I sighed.

"....You do not want to go?" Craig asked, tilting his head.

"Not really, but my friends put a lot of effort into it and I just can't say no to them," I sighed.

"Well if you're stressing about it, then maybe they should be considerate of your feelings," Craig said.

"I know, but again...they only did it because they didn't want me to feel alone," I said.

".....Well are you?" Craig asked.

"W-what?" I turned my head to look at him.

"....Are you...alone?" Craig asked.

"....." My heart was thumping in my chest and I looked away, "o-of course not, I mean...I have my friends, my co-workers, my family, Wendy, and...." I looked at him, "....I guess now....you."

"....Even though I do not exist outside your head?" Craig asked.

"Yeah well...you keep me company even in my head...something my friends could never do. So in the end...I'm not lonely because I have people around me...both inside my head and out," I smiled.

"....What if I were to disappear? Would you feel lonely then?" Craig asked.

I was surprised by the question, "y-you're still not thinking of letting yourself go again...are you?" I was a bit concerned. I grabbed his arm and tried to look at his face to see if he wasn't feeling well.

Craig looked at me before smiling and letting out a small chuckle, "of course not. I gave up on that days ago, all thanks to your persistence," Craig said.

I sighed and calmed myself down, "good cause I didn't work hard to keep you alive for nothing you know," I pretended to be upset by pouting.

Craig smiled and placed his hand on my head, petting me. "I know you didn't. You're a good boy."

I blushed and pushed his arm away, "I-I'm not a dog you know!" I exclaimed.

Craig grinned, "I know, but your hair is very soft, almost like a dog...maybe even like a guinea pig."

"You jerk!" I laughed as I tackled him down and we started fighting playfully.

Once I managed to pin Craig down on the ground the third time, he stayed like that and ended up laughing. I looked at him and started laughing myself, feeling the weight on my shoulders getting lighter. However, as Craig looked up at me with a smile on his face, I felt my heart beating.

"....Craig..." I said, smiling at the demon.

"...Tweek," Craig smiled.

"...." I slowly leaned forward, wanting to kiss him, but one of the annoying seagulls swooped down and yelled at me about the blind date. Fucking kiss blocker! "Ugh," I sighed and got off of Craig.

Craig looks at the seagull, which now that I look again, looked similar to Wendy. Craig takes the bird and gently started petting it on its head. "Sh...quiet now...be still..." Craig said. The Wendy seagull stopped squawking and actually listened to him.

"....Hey...I've been wondering, how are you able to do that?"

Craig looked up at me, still petting the seagull. "You have control of the majority of your dreams and can make or add things whenever you like, as for me...I can change a few things here and there, mostly small things such as animals and stuff, but they're usually small things that won't be noticed in the main dream and don't change anything as well."

I looked down, "so...could you easily...change this dog into a monster...like how you did when you created those nightmares?" I asked.

"...." Craig looked up at me before leaning against me, still holding the Wendy seagull. "No...I don't want to do that. I like your dreams..." Craig muttered as he rested his head on my shoulder.

"...." I smiled at the demon and leaned my head against his. We both continued to look out at the ocean until I finally woke up from my nap.

* * *

It was Saturday evening and though I really wish I didn't, I ended up going to that blind date that Wendy and girls set up for me. When I came to the restaurant and saw a guy holding a red rose and is waiting patiently at the table, I quickly headed over to him and apologized for being a bit late.

"Sorry for the hold up, my roommate and her friends were trying to help me with my appearance and everything," I said nervously. Wendy and the girls were fussing over my clothes and my hair, trying to make my messy hair into something tamable, which isn't an easy thing to do might I add.

"It's fine, I wasn't waiting too long, so you're good," my date smiled.

I sighed in relief and got to introductions. "I'm Tweek, and I heard you're Annie's cousin?"

The guy smiled and shook my hand, "I'm Tom, and yeah, I'm the cousin," Tom laughed. I smiled at him, Tom seemed like a nice guy.

We both ordered our food and drinks, then started talking and getting to know each other. I found out that Tom is studying at a school that's a bit farther from mine, and that he was studying to be a doctor.

"A doctor huh? That sounds interesting," I smiled.

"I guess you could say that, a lot of work, but hey...when one day you're able to help people, it's worth it," Tom said.

I smiled. Wendy was right, this Tom guy was actually really nice, it's no wonder she set up this blind date between me and him. "This place is really nice, huh?"

"Yep, which is why it was really hard to get a reservation, but luckily for yours truly, he manage to score one since he works part time here," Tom said.

I chuckled, "you really didn't have to go that far for a blind date you know, especially for someone like me," I said.

"Well...I wanted to. When I heard so much about you from Annie, I just...I don't know...I really wanted to impress you," Tom said.

I blushed and took a sip of my water and hoped he didn't notice. Judging from his grin, he did. We continued to chat and enjoy dinner together, and I got to say...he's really nice...charming...good looking too...but...that's it. Yeah he's nice...yeah he's charming...and yeah...good looking...but he doesn't really make my heart go crazy...unlike a certain demon.

Okay...so maybe the reason why I didn't want to go on this date was mostly because of Craig. I don't know what is it about him, why he makes me like him so much. I just...every time I see Craig, every time we talk, and every time I get to spend my dreams with Craig, I feel like...I feel like I finally found someone that gets me...the real me. As much as I hate to waste Wendy, the girls, and even Tom's effort, I just know that Tom isn't for me.

My heart belongs to Craig.

So after dinner, we headed home, at first, Tom seemed to expect me to say we should have another date, but I turned him down, telling him that though he was nice, he just wasn't for me.

"R-really? I just thought...we had so much in common," Tom said.

"I know...I know...but...before this date was made by the girls...I met someone...someone that's...out of this world," I smiled, thinking about Craig.

"....Wow...you must really like this guy to be making that face," Tom smiled, "I understand that I don't have a shot...but hey...if things don't work out with that other guy....you can always call me," Tom said.

I smiled at him, "thanks," I said. We both said our goodbyes, giving each other a hug, and then left.

I headed up to my apartment and saw that Wendy was waiting for me. She had an excited glee in her eyes. "Tweek! How was it? Did you guys get along?"

I smiled, "we did, we talked, we got to know each other, exchanged our numbers, and the like," I said.

Wendy squealed, "so, when are you two going on another date?" Wendy asked.

"....Never," I said.

Wendy's smile dropped, "n-never? What do you mean?"

"I mean...there's no second date. We both decided to just stay friends," I smiled.

"...W-what? A-and you're okay with that?" Wendy asked.

I nodded, "I appreciate what you and the girls did for me, but....you gotta let me make my own decisions here, I'm an adult now. If I wanted people to make my own decisions, I wouldn't have moved out of my parent's place," I said.

"....Tweek...I'm so sorry. I should have considered your feelings," Wendy said.

"It's fine, I had fun tonight...and tonight...it really opened up my eyes," I said.

"What do you mean?"

I smiled at her before heading to my room, "I'm going to bed early, I'm beat. Talk to you later."

"O-okay...goodnight, Tweek."

I closed the door behind me, letting out a sigh. I stared at the floor, feeling my heart racing. I wonder...if Craig can hear how much he makes my heart beat, I wonder if Craig knows already how much I love him. I wonder if...

I got ready for bed and went straight to sleep. I closed my lights and stared at the ceiling for a bit. Right now...I don't want to dream, I don't want any distractions, I just want to see Craig and Craig only.

I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

When I was finally back in the dreamworld, I noticed that everything around me was completely white. I sighed in relief, glad to know that it worked and that there won't be any distractions, it'll just be me and Craig.

I looked around until I noticed a lone figure standing in the distance. I felt my heart racing as I ran up to him. "Craig!"

"....Hey Tweek," Craig said as he turned around and looked at me. I couldn't read his expression at all.

I gulped and put on a smile, "hey...sorry if there isn't anything here...I...I wanted to talk to you...about something important," I said.

Craig nodded, "I know," Craig said.

"Y-you know?" I looked up at him.

Craig nodded again, "I mean...what else is a demon to do all day in here while he waits for you to show up?" Craig said, "so I would look and see what you do on the outside...you really drink a lot of coffee, huh?" 

I blushed and looked down, "....so...you know what I'm going to say then? Why we're here and everything?"

"....Yeah," Craig said before sitting down. I did the same thing. "....You do realize....it's gonna be hard for you, right?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"...I mean...I can't be out there...I can't be there for you. I can't meet your parents, I can't meet your friends, I can't hold you, I can't touch you...and I especially can't kiss you," Craig said.

I know. I know that he can't do any of this, I know that people would say that it's a waste and I should just move on if they actually knew about Craig, but being with this demon, knowing he'll be there with me for a long time, I was fine. I was fine if he can't hug me, I was find if he can't kiss me, and I was fine if he can't do anything with me outside my head...but in here...in my dreams...we can do all of that and more.

"I know, but I don't care. It doesn't matter if I can't physically touch you in the real world...as long as I can touch you here...I don't care if I can only see you in my dreams, I don't care if I can only see you when I sleep. I just...I want to be with you," I said.

"....You'll only see me at night though...won't that be a problem for you?" Craig asked.

I frowned, "t-then...I'll sleep more! I'll...I'll quit school and stay asleep..forever...I'll even take sleeping pills just so I can be with you!"

"Are you nuts!?" Craig placed his hands on my shoulder, "never say that...never say that just because you love me or because you love someone!"

I smiled, "I won't...I just wanted to show you just how much I care about you, Craig. I know it's crazy...and I know it's...strange...but...no matter what...I love you, and I want to be with you...isn't that what you wanted too?"

"....." Craig looked at me, his eyes glowing slightly. Craig sighed before leaning forward to hug me. "You really are the strangest human I have ever met....but that's probably why I fell for you in the first place," Craig muttered.

I smiled and hugged him back. I was so happy to hear him say that. When we pulled away, we both looked at each other's eyes. I smiled at him and closed my eyes, waiting for a kiss. I hear Craig gulping before leaning forward and pressing his lips against mine.

We both pulled away, Craig was blushing like crazy, "s-sorry if it doesn't feel like the real thing."

I simply laughed, "it's real enough for me," I said as I grabbed his shoulders and pulled him in for another kiss.

We stayed close together in the empty white void, even when it was morning outside my head, I decided to sleep a little longer just to be with Craig.

* * *

Just as Craig said, our relationship had its ups and downs. There were times where my friends would still recommend some guys that they think would suit me, to which I would turn them down politely, not really giving them a reason because I knew if I told them that I was dating a demon that lives inside my head, they'd probably get worried. There are also times during the day where I felt lonely and wish I could go to sleep and be with Craig, but I can't, I had to be responsible in the real world during the day, and both Craig and I knew that. Still, no matter how many years has past, even when I finally graduated, when I got my first job, moved out of the old apartment and got myself a new home, and living my life normally, I would always look forward to spending my time with Craig in the dreamworld.

Sadly...like all dreams, they all have to come to an end.

Turns out, there is a reason as to why demons like Craig always let themselves rot after their victims eventually stop being scared of their nightmares. They don't have a very long lifespan and would eventually die either way. So when I was fifty-five, and I saw Craig not moving in my head, I knew it was his time to leave.

"....I'll miss you," I whispered as my tears fell onto him.

Craig doesn't say anything, he simply lifted up his hand slowly and rested his hand on my cheek. When I looked at his eyes, I cried harder as I read what he was saying to me. Craig then closed his eyes and slowly vanished into mist. He was gone.

Before he left, this is what I read from his eyes. "I'll see you soon...on the other side, my love."

And so...I spent the remaining years of my life, completely alone. My friends would be there, yes, but as I sleep in my house in my bed, I would be alone in my head, and that breaks my heart every time.

Still...no matter how long I'll have to wait, no matter how long it'll be until I breathed my very last breath, I'll wait. I'll continue to wait and live my life...until I can finally see him again.

* * *

I opened my eyes, the light was blaring and it took me awhile to adjust. I looked around and saw many faces walking past me, smiles formed on their faces as they chat with others or doing whatever. The place I was in almost felt unreal, there were amusement parks, beautiful homes, a beach, lots of delicious looking food, and more. It was all incredible to see everything in the world come together like this. It's almost like a dream.

"Took you long enough," a familiar voice startled me and I had a smile on my face as I turned around and saw the love of my life, looking the same as when we first met.

"Well excuse me, but dying from natural causes takes awhile you know," I chuckled.

"I know, but god, did you have to scare your friends like that the other day when it looked like you died? Even I was freaking out when I saw you," Craig said.

"Don't blame me, blame the natural order of life and death," I smiled.

"Whatever, I'm just glad you're finally here," Craig said, "....I missed you."

I smiled, "I missed you too," I said. I grabbed his hand and pulled him in for a hug. It felt much warmer than the hugs we had in my head. "This feels nice, huh?"

"Yeah...I've always wanted to do this," Craig said as he held me tighter.

I smiled and looked up at him. I grabbed his face and pulled him in for a kiss. "How about that? Did that feel even nicer?" I smiled.

Craig smiled and leaned in for another kiss, "ten times nicer," Craig said.

We both chuckled and decided to look around, holding hands as we enjoy all eternity together.

"So what is this place anyways?"

"It's not Heaven, that's all you got to know. The food here sucks," Craig said.

"Really? No one seems to be complaining though," I said.

"Yeah well it isn't the same...not like the food you made."

"Craig, all that food was fake, I don't even think they had real taste to them aside from what I imagined them to taste like."

"Who cares, I like them either way."

I chuckled, "then once we get our home, I'll be sure to bake you some real cupcakes and see how you like them," I said.

Craig smiled, "looking forward to it."

We both looked at each other, smiling, and proceeded to look around the afterlife, watching both humans, demons, and other creatures alike living happily in harmony. What once was a nightmare for me, ended up becoming an amazing dream, and I hope to never wake up from it.

**_The End._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it weird that I sorta slight imagined Craig having an accent when he's playing these horrible characters? I don't know why, I just..I just imagined him having a cockney accent when he was the masked machete holding killer XD


	15. O Is for Optometrist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From his menacing look and how his face was just naturally scary as he narrowed his eyes, Tweek was surprised when he learned that the scariest kid in his school wears glasses.
> 
> Rated T

For as long as Tweek could remember, Tweek was always afraid of many things. He was afraid of spiders, he was afraid of snakes, he was afraid of strangers coming into his room to abduct him. Tweek was also afraid of aliens, he was afraid of gnomes that would come at night to steal underpants, and he definitely was afraid of the unknown and the possibilities of getting killed.

However, the one thing Tweek was also afraid of when it came to high school was seeing Craig Tucker.

It was an accident, Tweek swears it was an accident. Tweek didn't mean to bump into Craig like that, he was simply rushing to get to his next class since he woke up late that morning, so how was he suppose to know that he would run into Craig, who happened to be walking around the corner that Tweek was about to turn.

Tweek was on his knees on the ground, his hands were shaking as he looks straight at the dirty tiled floors. Books were scattered everywhere, his hands were trembling, and Tweek was going to have a panic attack. Tweek just bumped into Craig Tucker, the most scariest kid in school, and is now towering over Tweek, probably planning to murder to poor blonde boy.

"I-I-I'm sorry! I...I didn't mean to b-b-bump into you!" Tweek exclaimed, his voice trembled as he feels the gaze of the boy. When Tweek dared to look up and see the other boy's face, he shrunk when he saw the boy was now glaring at him, eyes slanted, his gaze looking straight at Tweek as if he was staring into his very soul. Tweek can tell that the boy was angry. "I'm sorry! I-I-I'll pay you back! Just please don't kill me!" Tweek begged as covered his head.

".....Tch," Craig clicked his tongue before walking past Tweek and left.

Tweek turned his head, surprised that Craig let him go that easily, but then Tweek thought that maybe Craig was going to beat him up later. Tweek didn't calm down at all. Tweek quickly picked up his books and his bag, then quickly ran to his classroom. On one hand, Tweek wondered if Craig was still angry, and on the other hand, Tweek wondered why the boy was randomly walking in the hallway when class has already began. No matter how much Tweek tried to think, he knew for sure that Craig was going to murder him later, probably after school.

"I'm so dead!" Tweek felt like crying.

* * *

For the rest of the day, Tweek would watch Craig whenever they have class together. Tweek would watch Craig from the distance, wondering when the boy was going to call him out and tell him that he was dead. At one point, when Craig made eye contact with Tweek in chemistry class, Tweek imagined that Craig was going to grab one of the dangerous chemicals and pour it all over Tweek's head, burning his flesh and killing him slowly, but instead, Craig simply bent down and grabbed the pencil he dropped and turned back around in his seat.

All this waiting was driving Tweek crazy.

During lunch, Tweek would keep an eye on Craig, even as the scary boy would be sitting by himself, eating his lunch and ignoring the world around him. Tweek couldn't trust Craig one bit.

"Dude, why do you keep looking at Tucker over there?" Stan asked, biting into his sandwich.

"Nnnng...I-I bumped into Craig this morning."

Everyone in Tweek's table gasped and stared at the blonde boy, they then started saying how sorry they were for Tweek and that they hope Tweek had a good life before he passes. Tweek was both frightened and annoyed that his friends immediately thought that it was curtains for Tweek.

"You do realize that Tucker is like the most scariest kid in our school, right?" Clyde exclaimed.

"I-I know!" Tweek exclaimed.

"I-I-I heard that T-T-Tucker once b-b-beaten up a k-kid so badly, t-t-that the f-f-family had to m-m-moooooove," Jimmy said.

"That's nothing, I heard that Tucker once pushed a kid off the stairs, kid still in the hospital to this day," Cartman said.

"Oh God," Tweek started biting the nail of his right thumb, a habit he does when he's really stressed.

"Well I heard that Tucker once pushed a kid in front of a car, the kid survived, but Tucker force him to stay silent. The kid now wishes he was dead because of Tucker keeping an eye on him," Kyle said.

"Nnnngg..." Tweek was now pulling his hair in addition to biting his nail.

"Well I heard he once cracked a kid's skull open, and all because he felt like it," Stan said.

Everyone in the table kept talking about stories of what Craig Tucker did, from almost killing someone to breaking someone's bones to even having the family be afraid of him. Tweek would listen to all these stories and grow increasingly worried.

"Oh yeah? Well I heard that Tucker once killed someone over a family feud!" Butters exclaimed.

"Oh god!" Tweek got up from the table and started running out of the cafeteria, he no longer wanted to be in the same room as Craig, even if he was sitting far away from his table.

Everyone in the room looked at him, including Craig, but they eventually turned back and continued eating their lunches.

"...Did Craig actually kill someone, Butters?" Kenny asked.

"....Oh wait...that could have been this one TV show I was watching last night," Butters said.

For the remainder of the day, Tweek waited and waited for Craig to call him out, and with each passing minute, Tweek grew more and more tense. Tweek kept wondering what's taking Craig so long to telling him that they were going to fight? Tweek wondered if Craig was planning something big, or if he was going to murder him after school. Tweek didn't know and it was driving him crazy.

So by the time school ended and everyone was going home, Tweek was utterly confused. Not once has Craig came up to him and told him to meet him up for a fight, not once did Craig even acknowledged him. Tweek wasn't sure if he should be relieved, confused, or a bit offended.

"Hey," a voice caused Tweek's blood to go cold.

Tweek turned around and saw that Craig was standing behind him, his intimidating look pierced through Tweek. "Y-y-yes?" Tweek closed his eyes, waiting to hear it, waiting to hear Craig's words before he dies. Tweek just only wished he could have told his mother and father that he loved them, wished he could tell his friends that he was going to miss them, wished he did more with his life, but then again, Tweek was only a teenager in high school, so of course he wasn't able to do more with his life, but oh well.

"You dropped this," Craig held up what appeared to be Tweek's thermos, his favorite thermos actually, the one that Tweek would never forget up until now. Tweek must have been so stressed about Craig beating him up, that Tweek forgot to take his thermos with him.

"...." Tweek takes his thermos and held it close to his chest. He wasn't sure how to feel at that moment.

"....Okay...well...bye," Craig walked past him and kept walking until he was gone.

"....." Tweek turned around, and watched the other boy leave. Tweek continued to stare, even as people walked past him, wondering why he was just standing there. Tweek felt his eye twitch as he thought of how much he was stressing all day when nothing was going to happen. Tweek gritted his teeth as he realized just how worried sick he was for nothing. Tweek then let out a scream. "You got to be fucking kidding me!" Tweek shouted, waving his arms around and continued screaming, causing a few students to stare at him in shock before carefully walking away from him and avoiding getting hit from his waving hands which were still holding the thermos.

Tweek was so angry and distracted from everything else, that he didn't noticed that he upset a random bee until the bee landed near his face and stung near his right eye.

"......" Tweek froze as he felt the pain in his eye getting worse and worse. Tweek then let out a scream of pain.

* * *

Tweek was now sitting in the optometrist office, waiting for the doctor to see his eye. After getting his eye stung by the bee and telling his parents about it, Tweek wasn't able to see anything in his right eye because of how much it was swelling. So after seeing a doctor, he was then told to go see an optometrist for special medication for his eye and to make sure nothing was damaged.

Everything was fine, but now Tweek had to wear an eyepatch for a month. Tweek knew people were going to bully him endlessly for the eyepatch.

"....Mom, do I really have to wear this?" Tweek asked.

"You heard the doctor, you need to wear that all day, put on this medication at night, and keep wearing it until your eye heals. Just be glad that your eye hasn't been damaged and you'll be find after a month," Tweek's mother said.

Tweek sighed and continued to wait for the doctor to give him and his mother the medicine that he needed. While the two waited, Tweek's mother excused herself to use the restroom, so now Tweek was all by himself. Tweek decided to look around and check out the display of glasses they had. Tweek smiled as he looked around, finding a few of the glasses very pretty or nice looking. Though Tweek was glad he never needed to wear glasses since he felt having them would be too much pressure for him, he will admit that those who wear glasses always looked good to him.

As Tweek continued to examine each and every glasses, even trying on a pair for fun, Tweek was about to grab a pair with thick black frames and was more of a rectangular shape. As Tweek reached for them, he accidentally bumped into another hand that was also about to reach for them.

"O-oh, sorry!" Tweek turned around to apologize, but froze when he realized who it was.

Standing before him, wearing the same blue hat and jacket that Tweek sees him wearing everyday at school, was none other than Craig Tucker, who was wearing a pair of round shaped glasses and his usual slanted eyes were no longer slanted.

"C-C-Craig!?" Tweek squeaked.

"...." Craig dropped the glasses he was holding and began to blush in embarrassment. Craig quickly pulled down his hat to cover his face and started running out. All Tweek could do was stand there in shocked.

"Since when did Craig needed glasses!?" Tweek exclaimed.

Tweek was so shocked at what he just witness that even when his mother came back and they finally got the medicine, Tweek couldn't get Craig wearing glasses out of his head.

* * *

Ever since Tweek found out about Craig wearing glasses, Tweek would feel Craig's gaze on him. Whenever he's sitting in his desk, he would noticed Craig was looking at him with those narrow eyes of his. Even when Craig was sitting in front of Tweek, Craig would purposely drop his pencils, erasers, or pens and have an excuse to look at Tweek while he picks them up.

Tweek was really confused. He knows for a fact that Craig did wear glasses when he saw him the other day, he just doesn't understand why Craig isn't wearing any glasses during school.

So while Tweek pondered about whether or not what he saw that day was true or not during a normal lunch day, Craig suddenly came up and slammed his hand on the table, scaring not just Tweek, but everyone else as well.

"Hey, I need to talk to you," Craig said, narrowing his eyes at Tweek.

Tweek gulped, feeling the sweat formed in the back of his neck, however, when he thought back to Craig and him wearing glasses, Tweek was more curious than afraid. "O-okay..." Tweek said as he got up.

Everyone gasped and stared at Tweek, Craig even looked surprised himself, but continued to have his stern face on. "Follow me," Craig said. Tweek nodded and followed him.

Before Tweek could leave, Clyde grabbed his hand and pulled him down a bit to whisper to him, "if you need us to call the police, send us an S.O.S." Clyde said.

"I'll be fine, Clyde, don't worry," Tweek said. Tweek then proceeded to follow Craig out of the cafeteria as everyone in the room watched them.

"What a brave soul he is...I'm gonna miss him," Clyde said, tears forming in the corner of his eyes.

"There there," Token said, patting his friend on the back.

Once Craig and Tweek were in an area where there weren't any kids around, Craig turned towards Tweek, having a scowl on his face. Tweek gulped and was trembling a bit as he stare at the boy in front of him.

"....Did you tell anyone?"

"H-huh?" Tweek looked up at the boy and was confused.

"Did you tell anyone...about what you saw the other day?" Craig asked, crossing his arms.

Tweek was surprised, that was why he wanted to talk in private, Tweek wondered. "N-no..." Tweek replied.

Craig looked at him for a few seconds before sighing and started leaning against the lockers that were behind them, looking very relieved. "Oh thank god."

"...." Tweek stared at the boy, feeling all tension melting away. For Tweek, Craig didn't look at all scary, at least not at this moment. "W-why don't you want me to tell anyone?" Tweek asked.

Craig looked at him, his eyes still narrowed. Tweek flinched and regretted asking him. Tweek looked down when he heard Craig getting something from his backpack, Tweek wondered if it would be a weapon that Craig will use to murder him.

"Sorry, my head is hurting a lot, I need to put this on real quick," Craig said as he takes out a small black case and took out the familiar pair of glasses that Tweek saw him wearing the other day. Craig puts the glasses on and no longer was he narrowing his eyes, in fact, Tweek would say that Craig wasn't making a scary face anymore.

"W-wait a minute, this entire time when you were making those scary faces, it was all because you couldn't see!?" Tweek exclaimed.

"....Yes?" Craig seemed confused.

"W-what the fuck man!? Do you not realize how many people you scare half to death with those scary faces of yours!?" Tweek exclaimed.

"...Was it really that bad?" Craig asked. Tweek nodded. Craig sighed and leaned against the locker once more, "it's not that I want people to think badly about me, it's just that....I'm really...self-conscious about wearing my glasses in school," Craig admitted.

"....T-that's your reason? Why you don't want people to know? Why you're not wearing your glasses? Dude, don't you realize how dangerous that is!?" Tweek exclaimed.

Craig frowned, "I know, why do you think I always sit near the front or always squinting my eyes, or even walking around really slow? I'm very careful and try not to make people notice that I'm almost blind as a bat here," Craig sighed.

"...." Tweek was absolutely shocked. All this time, the scary face Craig wasn't actually scary, he just can't see very well without his glasses. "If you really hate wearing your glasses, why not switch to contacts?" Tweek asked.

"Don't you think I try? The ones that are prescribed to me are uncomfortable as hell, and they always make my eyes red, and they are so hard to put on. Since I'm not very patient when it comes to contacts, I don't really use them," Craig sighed, "besides...glasses are much cheaper than contacts, according to my dad."

"...." For some reason, Tweek almost felt bad for the guy. "You know...I'm sure people won't care about you wearing glasses."

Craig stayed silent as he looked away, "yeah well even if they won't care, I'm sure it won't change a thing about what people say about me," Craig said.

"Huh?"

"Tch," Craig clicked his tongue and let out a sigh, "don't think I don't know what you and those guys talk about behind my back, how I beat up a kid, how I forced a family to move away, how I almost killed someone. All of that is total bullshit and not at all what really happened," Craig said.

"W-what? Then...then what actually happened?"

Craig sighed, "The rumor about me forcing a kid to move, that's not true. His dad got a promotion for another country, so he and his family had to move. There was no fights or beating. We were just friends that like to wrestle. For the guy who people said I push, it was an accident. I was walking around without my glasses and I didn't see the stairs that were in front, so the guy tried to stop me, but I accidentally bumped into him, and pushed him by accident. He's also not still hospitalized, he's fine, he just ended up moving to another school since his mom was worried that her kid was going to get hurt again."

"A-and the car?"

"That never happened. Some of these rumors are completely made up by assholes or people too bored and want to make me look even more like criminal," Craig sighed.

"T-that's...that's awful!" Tweek exclaimed.

Craig shrugged, "I'm use to it," Craig said.

Tweek stared at the boy for a good minute before feeling something in his chest. "....Y-you should really tell people the truth, maybe then people will start treating you better and maybe you can finally wear your glasses," Tweek said.

Craig frowned, "the moment I tell people anything, they'll either see it as a lie, a threat, or an excuse to beat the living shit out of me."

"T-that's a very negative way to see your schoolmates," Tweek commented.

"Dude, if you haven't noticed, almost everyone in this school are complete assholes, then there are those that are waiting for the perfect opportunity to hurt those that they deemed weak. If I even dare try to show myself with glasses or even tell people the truth about myself, they won't hesitate to target me and make me their next punching bag," Craig sighed.

"....." Tweek wasn't sure how to respond to that. Tweek knew that Craig wasn't lying, Tweek has seen it himself, which is why he always sticks close to his friends just so he wouldn't risk being the target of a bully.

"...Look...just...please don't tell anyone that you saw me at the optometrist the other day, and I'll leave you alone and never bother you." Tweek seemed surprised by that last part, "don't think I didn't noticed how stressed you looked when you bumped into me that morning. I bet you were thinking that I was going to kill you or something, right?"

"....." Tweek looked away, not wanting to say the truth.

Craig sighed, "figures," Craig got up, took his glasses off and placed them back into the case. "Bye." Craig then started to leave.

".....C-Craig," Tweek called out, causing the raven haired boy to stop. "....You shouldn't be ashamed of wearing glasses, there's no reason for you to be scared of wearing them, and if someone says anything about them...they can go fuck themselves," Tweek said.

"....Yeah? Well who's going to tell them to fuck themselves? I can't, not with my bad reputation, so who?" Craig stared at Tweek with a blank stare before turning his head forward and continued walking away, leaving Tweek.

As Tweek watched him leave, he couldn't believe what he just witness. This entire time, the scariest kid in school was nothing more than a normal guy who just really needs glasses, and is having some social problems.

Tweek doesn't know why, but he couldn't let this go.

* * *

The next day, during lunch, Tweek decided to commence his plan. Grabbing his lunch, instead of heading to his usual table with the guys, he went straight to the table where Craig sat. Everyone in the room gasped as they saw Tweek standing right next to Craig and placing his tray down, even the lunch ladies seemed surprised.

"Uh...what are you doing?" Craig asked as he watched Tweek sitting down across from him.

"Eating my lunch, see?" Tweek showed Craig his lunch, which consisted of a sandwich, a cookie, milk, and of course, his thermos filled with coffee.

Craig frowned, causing a few people to shiver in fear, "you know what I mean. Just leave me alone and go back to your table with your friends," Craig said.

"Why?" Tweek asked.

"Cause I'm sitting here?"

"So?"

"People will start talking about you you know," Craig said.

"Who cares?" Tweek said.

Craig frowned even more, "this is my table, so please leave," Craig said more sternly.

"....Does it have your name on it?" Tweek asked.

"....What?"

"Does this specific table have your name written on it?" Tweek asked.

"N-no, of course not," Craig said.

"Then technically, it's not yours. In fact, none of these tables belong to anyone. Anyone can sit here, and I want to sit here today, so you can just shut up and ignore me, or keep talking and have everyone continue to stare at us, your choice," Tweek said and then took a bite of his sandwich.

"...." Craig stared at Tweek for a second before sighing, "don't say I didn't warn you," Craig said and continued eating his lunch.

"Mmm...don't worry, I have something up my sleeves just in case anyone bugs us."

"....What do you-"

Just before Craig could finish, a group of boys suddenly came walking towards them. Craig noticed the one in the middle and quickly lowered his head, as if trying to hide. Tweek looked at him then looked at the group of boys, realizing that this group were probably the people that Craig was worried the most about. Tweek did felt intimidated seeing three boys, much taller than him, walking towards them, but he stood his ground. After all, it's not like he didn't have a plan on how to deal with people like this.

"Hey Craig, I see you finally made a friend, how much you paid him to sit with you, huh?" The leader of the bully smirked.

Craig doesn't say anything, he simply stared at the boy, his eyes slanted a bit, to most, it looked like Craig was glaring at the boy, but to Tweek, he now knows it's because Craig can't really see that well and is trying to focus on the face.

"He didn't pay me to sit here," Tweek chimed in, feeling annoyed already.

Bully one looked at Tweek before glaring at the blonde, Tweek flinched, but stayed strong. "Oh? Then why are you sitting here? Are you paying him for protection or something?" The bully asked.

Tweek frowned, "neither of us paid each other anything. I'm simply sitting here because I want to, because...because...." Tweek looked over at Criag, who had his eyes on him. "...Because Craig is a good guy and he's my friend."

The moment Tweek said friend, everyone in the room gasped, even the lunch ladies. Tweek seriously wondered if the old ladies even have anything better to do besides serving lunch and hearing students gossiping.

"Friend? With this psycho? Don't you know he could easily hurt little wimps like you?" The bully poked his finger against Tweek's chest.

Tweek glared at him before slapping the bully's hand away, "fuck. Off," Tweek said. Everyone gasped.

"Tweek! Just stay down and pretend to be dead! They might leave you alone!" Clyde exclaimed.

"Clyde, shut up!" Tweek shouted back.

The bully glared at Tweek before grabbing him by the collar, "you're dead meat, asshole," the bully winded up his fist and was about to punch Tweek in the face, but before he made contact, Craig quickly leaned forward and grabbed the bully's wrist.

"Let him go," Craig glared at him, making his face even scarier.

The bully seemed to flinched when Craig made that face, but he didn't deter. "Oh? Don't want to see me punch your boyfriend here?"

Craig glared at him more, "I said, let him go," Craig said, making his voice deeper. Even though Tweek knew this was an act, the way Craig spoke sent a chilling chill down Tweek's spine.

"Make me," the bully said.

At this moment, Tweek couldn't help but wonder why no one was doing anything, he also wondered why the lunch ladies weren't doing anything. They were the adults here and are suppose to stop students from doing anything disruptive, and right now would be the perfect time for a lunch lady to intervene.

Before anything could happen, one of Tweek's friends, Token, suddenly got up and helped Tweek out by pushing the bully away, "knock it off, asshole."

"Oh, rich boy here want some too, huh?"

"N-not j-j-just h-him," Jimmy came up and got in front of Tweek and was staring down at the bullies. "Y-you got to g-g-go through me!"

"...Dude...I don't think I can hit a crippled," one of the bullies said.

"Shut up," the first bully said.

"You also have to go through me," Kenny said.

"And me," Kyle got up.

"Me too," Stan said.

"Same here," Butters said.

"Y-yeah, me too," Clyde said.

"....."

"...Cartman," Kyle turned his head to glare at the boy.

"Oh fine, whatever. I'll help the little spas too," Cartman sighed as he got up and stood in front of Tweek.

Tweek looked around and smiled, "so what are you gonna do? Fight all of us?"

"Yeah? What are you gonna do?" Craig glared at the bullies, causing the other guys to have a shiver down their spine.

"...Are you all mental or something? That guy is a killer," the bully said.

"No he's not," Tweek said. Tweek then took out his phone and showed everyone the messages he got from the guys that people thought Craig hurt or bullied. "See? These are all the people that everyone thought got hurt, but in reality, they are completely fine, even said that some of the things Craig did never happened or were simply a mistake! Look!" Tweek showed his phones to the guys and they read through all the messages that were on there.

"Dude...he's right," Clyde said.

"So does this mean...Craig never murdered anyone?" Butters asked.

"Butters, Craig never murdered anyone even before this. Are you still thinking about that show?" Kenny asked.

"It's a really good show with a good story and characters," Butters pouted.

"Look everyone, I know you all thought Craig is this scary guy, but he isn't! He's actually really nice, so please...don't believe in these rumors," Tweek said.

"...." The guys all looked at each other before looking at Craig. Craig still had a scowl on his face, most likely trying to focus his vision, and everyone flinched, but looking at the evidence that Craig wasn't really what they thought he was, they decided to trust Tweek and soon began sitting at Craig's table. Tweek smiled.

The bullies stared at them before backing away and glaring at everyone. "Oh sure, believe what that little twerp showed you, but I'm telling you, a guy with a face like that, he's gonna snap all of your necks one day, then you'll all regret it," the bully and his friends then left.

"....Oh man, I almost pissed my pants there," Clyde said.

"Thanks you guys, for believing me," Tweek said.

"Well we know you wouldn't lie and you wouldn't do something without a reason or purpose, so if you really think that Tucker here isn't so bad, then we believe you," Token said.

"Thanks," Tweek smiled. Tweek then turned towards Craig, "Craig, you wanna say anything?" Tweek smiled.

Craig looked at everyone, who were now looking at him. The moment their eyes met, everyone shrunk down from Craig's scary gaze, and Craig simply sighed, "whatever," Craig packed up his lunch and decided to leave.

"C-Craig!" Tweek was about to chase after him, but Kenny grabbed his arm.

"Leave him alone, it's best you leave him be for awhile, even if he's not going to attack or anything like that," Kenny said.

Tweek sighed, "I'm serious, Craig Tucker isn't what you think he is, he's just a normal guy," Tweek said.

Tweek truly believed that Craig wasn't a bad guy.

* * *

The next couple of days, Tweek tried everything he could to talk to Craig, but no matter what Tweek did, Craig would simply ignore him and walk away. People who haven't heard about the truth from the cafeteria would give Tweek weird looks whenever they see the blonde trying to talk to the scariest kid in school, but Tweek didn't care, all he wanted to do was be friends with Craig. Tweek would even have his friends help him, but no matter what they did or how close they were to talking to Craig, they would end up backing out because of how scary Craig's face was.

"I'm sorry, but it's like he's staring deep into my soul whenever he looks at me like that!" Clyde exclaimed.

"Oh don't be ridiculous, the only reason he's making that face is because...." Tweek stopped himself, remembering that he promised Craig that he would not tell anyone, not even the guys about why Craig makes those faces.

"Because..what?"

"...B-because...because....he's...simply...c-constipated?" Tweek said.

"...."

"...."

"....That...kinda makes sense," Clyde said.

Tweek knew he was going to have to apologize to Craig later.

Tweek's hopes of talking to Craig will soon come true when one day, Tweek ran out of the drops he needed to put into his eyes to avoid infections and more swelling. So Tweek headed over to the optometrists office, and load and behold, there was Craig at the glasses display, picking up and trying on different variety of glasses.

Craig doesn't seem to notice Tweek when he came in, so after Tweek got his refill on his drops, Tweek decided to sneak up on Craig and see what he's up to. Craig was currently checking himself in one of the mirrors, while wearing one of the display glasses, seeing if he looked good in them.

"Those look nice," Tweek said from behind.

"Jesus!" Craig turned around and hit the mirror with his back, holding his chest. "Don't sneak up on me like that," Craig glared at him.

"Sorry," Tweek smiled.

Craig sighed, "what are you doing here?"

"Getting a refill on my eye drops," Tweek said, holding the small paper bag.

"I've been wondering, why are you wearing an eye patch? Did something happen?"

"I got stung by a bee a few days ago, I thought you knew, everyone has been telling people about it after I told my friends," Tweek said.

"Hello, this is Craig, the guy who has no friends in school, so of course I wouldn't know anything about school gossip and the like," Craig sighed.

"Jesus, you're sounding so emo right now," Tweek said.

"I feel like that's offensive to those who are actually emo, and no, I'm not an emo, as if I could pull off black that well," Craig said.

Tweek poked at one of displayed glasses, putting one arm behind himself, "you really have low self-esteem, don't you?"

"Doesn't anyone who becomes teenagers have that problem?" Craig said.

"Yeah, but you're more open about it," Tweek said.

Craig sighed, "what do you want, Tweek?"

"All I want is to talk, that's all. I want us to be friends," Tweek said.

"Not happening," Craig said. He took the glasses he was wearing off and put them back on the display case.

Craig then started leaving, but Tweek wasn't going to end things like that, so he ran after Craig and started following him.

"Come on, Craig, let's talk and get to know each other," Tweek said.

"Weren't you terrified of me a few days ago?" Craig turned his head and questioned him.

"Yeah, but after realizing that you're not as scary as I thought, I thought I'd make amends and get to know the real you," Tweek said.

".....Why on earth would you want to do that?" Craig asked.

"Because...you seem like a good guy, after all...you did save me from getting the lights knocked out of me from that asshole, remember?" Tweek said.

"Tch...I only did it because I don't want things to escalate any further," Craig said.

"Oh yeah like grabbing him and telling him to let me go wasn't going to escalate if my friends didn't show up," Tweek said.

Craig stopped walking and turned around, "look, I appreciate that you're worried for me and want to help show everyone I'm not a total monster, but could you not go this far? I prefer being alone," Craig said.

"Wow...that's just sad," Tweek said.

"Oh my god," Craig sighed and continued walking.

Tweek stared at him before smiling and started walking next to him, "so...how come you're looking for new glasses?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Just wondering, you looked like you were having a hard time choosing a pair, even though you told me you were never going to show people that you wear glasses," Tweek said.

Craig sighed, "I never said that I never want to show people I wear glasses. I know one day I'll eventually have to start wearing them as my sight gets worse and worse, so until that day comes...I thought of getting a pair that won't make me look...too weird," Craig said.

"What's wrong with the ones you have now? I think they look great on you," Tweek said.

Craig stopped, he turned around to stare at Tweek, "you think they look good on me?"

Tweek stared at him before blushing slightly, "I think anyone who wears glasses look good with them, so I definitely think you look good in the glasses you have now," Tweek said.

".....Tch," Craig turned around and continued walking, Tweek continued to follow.

From then on, whenever Tweek finds the opportunity to get close enough to Craig, he would come and follow the boy, whether its from a visit to the optometrist or when they were heading home. Tweek would follow, and Craig would say nothing about it, knowing he will never change the other boy's mind.

Eventually, the two started to talk, mostly when Tweek starts the conversation.

"So then Clyde was dared to eat the nickle, and it took him two days to get it back," Tweek said.

"That's disgusting," Craig said.

"Yeah, but it was funny at the time...but now, whenever I see him paying that involves a nickle, I would cringe," Tweek said.

"Pfff, seems you and the guys are close," Craig said.

"We are," Tweek smiled. He then looked up at Craig, "you know...if you open up to the guys a bit, I'm sure you can be close to them as well."

"No fucking way," Craig said.

"Oh come on, why not?" Tweek asked.

"One, none of them are the type of people I enjoy talking to, two, I hate most of them, and three, they're still terrified of my face, no matter how many times you tell them that the rumors are fake."

"Oh come, they aren't that bad. Besides, if you hate most of them...then why are you talking to me?" Tweek crossed his arm.

"Because you force yourself onto me?" Craig said.

"Come on...admit it, you enjoy talking to me, you like having me around," Tweek smiled.

"I do not," Craig said. Craig looked away, but Tweek can see the small smile forming on Craig's face.

Tweek stood in front of Craig and prevented him from walking any further. "Come on, Craig, why don't you join me and the guys? We're having game night this Saturday," Tweek offered.

"Sounds terrible," Craig said, but Tweek can see that Craig was a bit interested in joining.

"I know you want to join us, so come on, I'll tell the guys that you'll be coming and everything will be fine, I promise," Tweek said.

".....You're not going to let this go until I say yes, huh?"

"Yep," Tweek smiled.

Craig sighed, "Fine, but I'm leaving the moment shit goes down," Craig said.

"Trust me, nothing will happen," Tweek smiled.

* * *

It was Saturday afternoon and the guys were preparing everything for game night. Tweek was very excited for tonight's game night since he knew that Craig will be coming to his house, where the game night was being held that day.

"Dude, I've never seen you be this excited for game night," Clyde noted.

"Yeah man, you're usually always freaking out over every game we play," Token said.

"What? N-no I don't," Tweek muttered.

"What about when we played Smash Bros and you were screaming the entire time as you try to control Princess Peach?"

"I didn't want to be knocked off the platforms!" Tweek exclaimed.

"How about when we played Resident Evil and you kept hiding behind me as Stan played?" Kyle asked.

"I-it was scary! Totally a natural response!"

"Then how come you were losing your shit when we were playing Monopoly?" Cartman asked

"....I didn't want to go to jail! Jail is scary man!" Tweek exclaimed.

"It's a fucking board game, Tweek!" Cartman shouted.

"Gah!" Tweek really hated when people yell at him. Suddenly, Tweek hears the door bell ringing and he excitedly ran over to the door with a huge grin. Tweek opened the door and smiled when he sees Craig. "You made it!"

"H-hey," Craig muttered, looking a bit uncomfortable.

"Come in, we're just setting everything up," Tweek said.

"Okay," Craig came in and Tweek closed the door behind them. The moment Craig headed towards the living room, all the boys stopped what they were doing and stared. "...H-hey...guys," Craig said, feeling nervous, but to the boys, it looked like he was glaring at them.

Everyone was silent and Tweek couldn't help but be nervous as he waited patiently for someone to speak. Kyle, being the braver one of the group, stepped in and greeted Craig with a smile.

"Hey, Craig. Glad you could make it. You ready for game night?" Kyle asked.

All Craig could see was a reddish blur, Craig squinted his eyes, making it looked like he was glaring at Kyle. Kyle flinched and took a step back, wondering if he made a mistake talking to Craig just now.

"Craig, your face," Tweek whispered.

Craig looked at Tweek before clearing his throat, "sorry about that, but yeah, I'm happy to be here. Thanks for having me," Craig said.

Kyle looked at him before laughing nervously and sat back down with the others. Everyone was still a bit uncomfortable, but Tweek assured them that nothing was going to happen.

Game night began with a game of Super Mario Party on the Switch. The pour people to play were Stan, Kyle, Kenny, and Cartman, while everyone else watched, ate some snacks, and waited for their turn. Stan seemed to be in the lead and everyone was now cheering for him, Craig included. While Stan was busy playing, he didn't noticed Craig sitting next to him until Craig reached out to grab the bag of chips on the coffee table, scaring Stan when his face got close.

"Shit!" Stan cursed from both being scared and for losing his chance of winning the mini game they were playing.

"....Sorry," Craig muttered before sitting back, he wasn't even able to grab the chips.

"I-it's okay, dude," Stan said as he continued to play, but would occasionally look back between the TV and Craig.

"....Tweek, maybe I should go," Craig whispered.

"What? No, Stan was just surprised, that's all. Come on," Tweek said. When the boys finished their game, it was now the other boys' turn. "Here, why don't you play?" Tweek grabbed one of the controllers and handed it to Craig.

"...You sure?" Craig asked.

"It's fine, come on," Tweek said as he grabbed another controller. Craig sighed and sat next to Tweek as they started a new game.

The four players to play this time were Craig, Tweek, Token, and Clyde. Craig decided to pick Bowser, Tweek chose Luigi, Token chose Toad, and Clyde chose Mario. As the four started a new game, picking out mini games they all wanted to play, they soon began playing.

Though Tweek was trying to beat Craig in the game, he couldn't help but cheer for Craig in his head whenever Craig managed to get ahead of everyone. By the time they began their fourth mini game, Craig was already ahead of everyone. The guys were impressed.

"Go Craig!" Butters cheered, clapping his hand.

"G-go C-Craig g-go!" Jimmy said.

"You can do it, Craig!" Tweek cheered.

"Dude, aren't you trying to beat him?" Stan said. Tweek smiled sheepishly.

Craig was concentrating so hard, by the time Token and Tweek were out, it was now just Craig and Clyde. Craig is trying very hard to get ahead of Clyde, but Clyde was catching up. Craig would look at Clyde in his peripheral vision, and Clyde did the same. They stared down each other as they continued to stay alive and try to get the win. Craig was so close to beating Clyde, he just needed to concentrate and hopefully he'll be able to win.

"Come on, Clyde! Beat him already!" Cartman shouted, scaring Craig and causing him to lose his concentration.

"Cartman!" Tweek angrily glared at Cartman.

"What? I bet Kenny that Clyde was going to win," Cartman said.

"Dude, you did that on purpose, didn't you?" Kyle glared.

"Oh, you'd like it if that was true, it was an accident you stupid Jew," Cartman said.

"Shut the fuck up, fat ass!"

While Cartman and Kyle started to argue as Stan and Kenny tries to stop them, Craig sat there, watching the victory going to Clyde. He was so close to winning.

"Hey man, good game," Clyde tried to lighten thing up and be a good sport by trying to shake Craig's hand.

Craig simply didn't take it, he was too distraught that he lost unfairly. Craig can tell that Cartman did that on purpose, but couldn't help but wonder if the other guys were in on it. They weren't exactly welcoming to Craig. The thought just made Craig's blood boil.

"U-uh? C-Craig?" Clyde stared at Craig, who looked very pissed, causing everyone to look and get scared.

"C-Craig, come on...it's just a g-game," Tweek said.

Just a game. Just a fucking game. Craig was never given a chance to join in on anything, he never gets to win on anything, and everyone was always being unfair to him, all because of how he looked, all because of the rumors, all because of the hate he received. So the moment Craig was about to win, it was all taken from him in one swoop.

Craig was pissed, "I told you that I didn't want to come here, Tweek!" Craig shouted, glaring at the blonde boy.

"Eek!" Tweek fell off the couch after being startled, he started trembling in fear as Craig glared at him.

"This was so stupid! I told you I didn't want to come to this stupid...." Craig trailed off when he saw how scared Tweek has become. Craig suddenly lost all of his anger and started to feel guilty for yelling at Tweek for no reason. "T-Tweek...I-"

"What's your problem!?" Clyde exclaimed as he stepped in front of the two.

"I...I just got upset and-"

"Oh what a surprise. The scariest kid in our school got upset over a little game," Cartman said.

"I know it was childish, but you-"

"Look Craig, we invited you because we trusted Tweek and stopped believing in those rumors about you, but when you start getting upset over the littlest things, we're starting to wonder if letting you join us was a good idea or not," Kyle said.

".....Is that how you all feel?" Craig asked.

"....." Everyone was silent, looking at each other.

"Whether those rumors are true or not, when you start acting like this, we can't help but think that maybe you don't belong here." Kenny said.

"I really wanted to give you a shot, Craig, especially with Tweek saying nice things about you, but...now..." Butters trailed off.

"....." Craig looked down, feeling his heart ache. He really thought he was finally making some friends here. "I get it. I'll leave," Craig got up, grabbed his stuff, and started heading out of the door.

"Craig, wait!" Tweek finally calmed down and tried to stop him.

"Just leave him alone, Tweek. He isn't worth it," Stan sighed.

The moment Craig left, Tweek became angry. His fist was trembling before he turned around and glared at everyone. "You guys promised!"

"Tweek, we tried, but he's just...so intimidating," Clyde said.

"It's not his fault that he looks like that! You guys promised that you'd give him a chance, that you would get to know who he really is, and not judge him for how he looked! Now you made him feel worse about himself!"

"Tweek, he yelled at you," Kenny said.

"Yeah, and you hate getting yelled at, remember?"

"Ugh! I hate a lot of things, I'm terrified of a lot of things, yes! I'm scared of being in a dark room all by myself, I'm scared of gnomes stealing my underpants, and I'm definitely terrified of being yelled at so angrily, but I never let those get to me, and you all know it!" Tweek exclaimed, "you all gave me a chance, even with my flaws...so why can't you give Craig a chance?"

"....." Everyone stayed quiet, feeling guilty for what they did. Tweek was right, who were they to judge someone for their flaws when they have flaws themselves.

"Jesus, why are you all so dramatic all of a sudden? He's just a dude who got butthurt from losing a game," Cartman said.

"Cartman, that was your fault he lost and got angry, so shut up!" Kyle exclaimed.

"....Tweek? You think Craig will forgive us?" Clyde asked, stepping up.

"I don't know...but I'm going after him," Tweek said. Tweek left his house and started running after Craig. Tweek eventually managed to find Craig walking down the street, Tweek quickly caught up to him, grabbing his shoulder to stop him. "Craig!"

"....What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be playing with your friends?" Craig said, looking down.

"Craig, I know you didn't mean to be upset and yell at me, and the guys are sorry for everything that happened. They really do want to get to know you and be friends, so why don't we go back, and talk it out?" Tweek was about to grab Craig's hand, but Craig pulled away. "Craig-"

"Why can't you just leave me alone? I was fine being on my own you know," Craig said.

"...Craig...come on-"

"Just why do you want to be my friend?" Craig turned around and stared at Tweek.

"....I...I don't know," Tweek said. "I just...when I saw you at the optometrist...and you telling me the truth about yourself...I just...I just wanted to get to know the real you," Tweek said.

"Why? Why do you care so much about me when we never got along before you realized the truth about me!?" Craig asked.

"....." Why did Tweek care? Why did he care for someone like Craig. Yes, turns out that Craig wasn't the scary kid he imagined him to be this entire time, yes, Craig actually needs glasses in order to see, but refuses to wear them, resulting in people thinking he makes scary faces. Craig was just a normal guy, so why did Tweek care so much. Tweek looked up at Craig, and felt his heart skip a beat. Realization went and hit him right across the face. "....I....I don't know," Tweek said, trying to calm his beating heart.

"....Goodbye Tweek," Craig turned around and kept walking.

"Craig! Come on! No one deserves to be alone!" Tweek exclaimed as he tries to grab Craig.

"Well I do!" Craig exclaimed. "Face it....someone like me deserves to be alone, and you just have to let it go," Craig said.

"....Craig," Tweek said.

"Just leave me alone, Tweek. Please," Craig was actually begging Tweek.

"....." Tweek stood there in silence, not really sure what to do. He could fight a little longer, but judging from Craig's face, he was tired of all of this.

"It's for the best," Craig muttered before turning around and continued leaving.

Tweek just stood there, watching Craig leave, he couldn't do anything at all to stop him. Once Craig was out of sight, Tweek started trembling before falling to his knees and was trying his best to hold back a scream.

Tweek started to cry.

* * *

For the next couple of days, Tweek never saw or met up with Craig again. Whenever Tweek had class with Craig, Craig would ignore him the entire period, and then would immediately leave once class was over, not giving Tweek or anyone enough time to stop him. Craig even stopped eating lunch at the cafeteria, the table that Craig would usually sit at was now being occupied by other students, and seeing the table made Tweek's heart clenched. The worst part for Tweek was when he finally could take his eyepatch off and was seeing the optometrist for the last time.

It was strange how everything began on in this familiar office, when Tweek found out about Craig's little secret and developed a friendship after that, but now it was gone.

"Glad to see that your eye is all better and the swelling is now gone. You're all good, no more swelling, puss, or anything. You're finally free from that eyepatcha and no other damages has been done to your eye."

"Thanks, doctor," Tweek said.

"Alright, before you go, I'll need you to sign a few things and you're free to go," the doctor said.

The doctor leaves to get whatever it is he needed, while Tweek waited in the waiting room. He looked over and saw the display of glasses. His heart sank when he realized that Craig wasn't there. Tweek wished he could see Craig again, he wished he could be with Craig, he wanted to see Craig again, but he knew that was never going to happen.

So things continued on like this. Tweek's friends try to help and apologize to Craig, but Craig wasn't going to listen. Everyone was getting frustrated as their attempts kept failing over and over.

"God! I don't know what's worse, his intimidating face or him being a stubborn ass!" Cartman sighed.

"Shut up, Cartman," Kyle sighed.

"I'm sorry you guys," Tweek said.

"Don't be, it's our fault he's acting like this, I just wish he'd stop and hear us out," Token said.

"Yeah well until Craig stops being an asshole about this, he's never going to listen to us," Cartman said.

"You know what? Why do we have to apologize when it's your fault that he lost that game!" Kyle exclaimed.

"Oh fuck you, you stupid Jew! You're as guilty as me when you started blabbering about how Craig didn't belong with us and shit. All I did was make him lose a game," Cartman said.

"You fucking-"

"Enough," Tweek sighed, "look, I'm going to try and find Craig and see if I can talk to him," Tweek said.

"Do you want us to come?" Clyde asked.

Tweek shook his head, "I think this is between me and Craig."

"Oh come on, Tweek, what if you can't find him? You don't even know where he goes during lunch these days," Cartman said.

"I don't care, I'll keep looking around for him, so just wait here and I'll be back," Tweek said. He got up and left the cafeteria. As Tweek searched around the halls, he couldn't help but wonder where Craig could be. Tweek checked out in the field, no Craig, Tweek checked the boy's restrooms, no Craig, Tweek checked a few of the classrooms that Craig could be in, still no Craig.

Tweek kept looking around, checking his watch every now and then. Lunch will be over soon, and Tweek still hasn't found Craig.

"God damn it...where are you?" Tweek muttered, as he looked around the hallways.

"Who the fuck gives you any right to bump into me, you fuck!?"

"I said I was sorry."

"Sorry ain't enough, you know how much this shirt cost!?"

Tweek suddenly heard voices in around the corner of the hallway, and Tweek knows whose voices those belong to. One of them was Craig's. Tweek peeked around the corner, and gasped when he saw that the bullies that were messing with them the other day were now surrounding Craig, the first bully grabbing the collar of Craig's jacket.

"So? How you gonna pay for this?"

"It's not that bad," Craig said, squinting his eyes, making it look like he was glaring at the bully. This upset the bully even more.

"Not bad? You spilled my juice all over my shirt, all because you were too high and mighty to not bump into me!"

"Look you fuck, I'm not in a good mood right now, so if you know what's good for you, you'll leave me the fuck alone!" Craig glared at the bully, but the bully simply scoffed.

"Tch, you're all talk and no bite, Tucker. Ever since those rumors about you have been debunked, no one gives a shit about you or that face of yours. You're not tough at all," the bully said.

Tweek paled when he realized that Craig's defense mechanic has failed, and judging from Craig's expression, Craig realized it too.

"I'm so going to enjoy beating the crap out of you," the bully said as he winded up his fist and was about to punch Craig in the face.

"No!" Tweek ran down the hall and quickly pushed the bully away, knocking him onto the ground. "I-I won't let you hurt him!" Tweek shouted.

"It's the fucking spas," the bully glared at Tweek before getting back up. "Get out of the way if you know what's good for you," the bully said.

"N-no! I won't let you hurt him!" Tweek exclaimed, standing his ground. His legs were trembling really bad and it looked like he was ready to cry, but Tweek didn't want to leave Craig like this.

"Look, the little spas is shaking," the bully's friend laughed.

"...Tweek, just go, I can take them," Craig said.

"I-I won't leave you!" Tweek exclaimed as he stood up straight and glared at the bully. "I don't care if you beat me up, but I'm not going to let you hurt Craig!" Tweek shouted.

"Tough guy, huh? Well? What are you going to do about it? Huh? You think you can take me on?" The bully asked.

Tweek glared at him, "there maybe three of you, and I'm fucking scared to death right now, b-but...no matter what, I'll fight you if it means saving my best friend!" Tweek exclaimed.

"....Tweek," Craig stared at Tweek, feeling his heart beating fast.

"...Get him," the bully said.

Tweek's eyes widened as he quickly hugged Craig before the both of them were pushed down to the ground. Tweek quickly shielded Craig as he felt a foot stomping on his back repeatedly.

"Tweek!" Craig tried to get up and help, but Tweek held him down, hugging him tightly as he took the punches. "Tweek, just get out of the way!" Craig shouted, as he stared in horror.

"I won't! I'll take all their punches for...nngg..you," Tweek started crying as the bullies started kicking him in the sides, arms, legs, back, even in the head, but Tweek didn't move as he continues to shield Craig from the attacks.

"Fuck you, you runt!" The bully exclaimed as he kicked Tweek really hard in the sides.

Tweek winced in pain, knowing a bruise was being formed there, but he continued to hold on, even if he couldn't hold himself much longer. Tweek collapsed and fell on top of Craig, but hugged him tightly as he continued to shield him.

"T-Tweek! Please!" Craig exclaimed as he tries to move Tweek away.

"No! No matter how much I'm getting the shit beaten out of me, I'm going to save you! You're my best friend, Craig! I care so much about you! I....I fucking love you, man!" Tweek shouted as he continued to get hurt.

"T-Tweek," Craig started to cry as he continues to try and push Tweek out of the way, but Tweek wasn't letting him.

The bell finally rang and students started walking down the hall, when everyone saw the fight that was happening, everyone surrounded the five, and watched in either amusement or horror.

"Tweek!" Clyde came running in and started trying to stop the fight. "Get off of him!" Clyde shouted as he pulled one of the bullies off. The bully simply turned around and punched Clyde in the face.

"Clyde!" Tweek exclaimed.

"Hey!" Token came running in and tried to help Clyde, but as a result, got hurt as well.

Soon, all the boys came running in and tried to stop the fight, punching, kicking, and hair pulling. Since the guys outnumbered the bullies, they all managed to restrained two of the bullies, while the rest continued to try to get the leader off.

"You little shit, you should just fucking die already! No one likes you and everyone thinks you're a fucking spas!" The bully exclaimed as he continued to kick Tweek's back. Stan and Kyle tried desperately to get the bully off, but the bully kept fighting back. "Always so paranoid over every little thing! Even thinks gnomes exist! Little weirdos like you should just fucking die!" The bully then kicked Tweek in the head so hard that Tweek finally got off of Craig and cried in pain. His face was swollen and bruised. He had cuts all over his face as well.

"T-Tweek!" Craig got up and stared in horror.

"Enough!" Kyle shouted as he, Stan, and now Kenny managed to finally get the bully off and retain him.

"Tweek! Are you okay?" Craig asked as he crouched near Tweek and held his head.

"Nnngg...everything hurts...but I'm still alive," Tweek muttered, but hissed in pain. Tweek touched his head and saw that he was bleeding slightly.

"Y-you could have killed him you psycho!" Craig shouted.

"Oh I'm the psycho? Well you have the face of one," the bully said.

"Dude, shut up," Kenny exclaimed.

"Yeah, even though we don't really know Craig that well, I do know he's not a fucking asshole like you!" Kyle exclaimed.

"Yeah, in fact, we'd rather have Craig be our friend then having to deal with the likes of you!" Butters frowned.

Everyone started muttering, looking between the boys. Everyone looked at Craig and were surprised to see that Craig was actually worried for someone, seeing as he's cradling Tweek's in his lap.

"Oh you all are a bunch of little fucks. I bet you're all weirdos just like that little fucker over there. I hope he fucking dies!"

That was it. Craig wasn't going to sit there and listen any longer. Craig gently placed Tweek down and stood up. His fist was clenched as his hands started to tremble. "Shut the fuck up."

"Oh? Don't like me talking shit about your little boyfriend? Well what are you going to do about it? Like I said, you're all talk and no-" Before the bully could finish, Craig turned around and made the most terrifying face that everyone has ever seen on the boy. Craig winded up his fist before running towards the bully and was about to punch him. The bully yelped and tried to back away, but with Stan, Kyle, and Kenny holding him down, he couldn't move. The bully watched in horror as he braced himself. Craig was getting closer and closer, and before you knew it, he swung his fist, but stopped inches away from the bully's face, not actually hitting him.

"....Scared, aren't you?" Craig said as he noticed that the bully was shaking as he stared at Craig's fist that was inches away from his face. Craig looked down and noticed that the boy had pissed himself, causing the three boys to let him go. The bully fell to the ground and backed away, staring at Craig in horror. Craig continued to glare at the bully as he put his hand down. "You're right...I'm all talk and no bite, but that doesn't mean I won't do something. Those rumors about me might not be true, but if I ever see you anywhere near me, Tweek, or my friends ever again...I won't fucking hesitate next time," Craig said, his face getting close to the bully's.

The bully nodded his head in fear, not saying a word and stayed completely silent.

"....You know something...you kept going on and on about the many flaws that both Tweek and I have, but look around you, we all have flaws. Who the fuck says we're all perfect? We're fucking teenagers, we're literally in the most stressful and awkward time of our lives, and you spouting out fucking stupid shit isn't helping either. So before you start saying shit about people, why don't you take a good look at yourself and see all the flaws you have, cause you have a lot of them," Craig said. Craig turned around and noticed that one of the kids was filming the entire thing, Craig walked over towards the kid, causing them to flinch when they saw Craig's face. "Go get a teacher and you better show what really happened, or else," Craig said.

"Y-yes sir," the kid said as he left.

"As for the rest of you, get the fuck out of the way," Craig said. Everyone nodded and made an open path for Craig. Craig sighed and walked back over towards Tweek. He helped Tweek up and helped him walk. "Come on, I'll take you to the nurse's office," Craig said.

"O-okay," Tweek said.

The two started walking as everyone else watched them. No one said a word, except for one guy that said that Craig was actually cool looking earlier. As the two continued walking, they managed to get far away from the other students and were now on their own in the hallways as they continued to walk.

"Are you okay?" Craig asked.

"I feel like throwing up and my head is slightly ringing, but yeah...I'll live...probably gonna need to see a doctor," Tweek said.

"Yeah well if you do end up going to the doctor, than that asshole and his friends will be getting into a lot of trouble with the police," Craig said.

"Good, they really hit me hard, I'm surprised I'm still conscious," Tweek said.

"....Tweek," Craig looked at Tweek, "why did you do that? What would happen if they kicked you so hard that you go into a coma? Then what?"

"...I couldn't bare to see them hurt you," Tweek said.

"....Yeah well...you're completely fucked up because of your little heroic stunt. I could have taken them," Craig said.

"No you couldn't. They knew you aren't a monster like in those rumors about you," Tweek said.

".....It doesn't matter. I...I was so afraid you were going to get hurt...I...I wouldn't know what to do if something else happened to you," Craig said, feeling his tears forming.

"...Craig," Tweek stopped walking and looked at the boy. "Are you crying?"

"Of course I'm fucking crying! I almost lost you!"

"...." Tweek was surprised, but he still had a smile on his face, "why do you care?"

Craig glared at him, but tears continued to fall, "like you said...you're my best friend! So of course...I didn't want to lose you. I care for you. I...." Craig started to blush, "I like you."

Though Craig didn't say love like how Tweek said it earlier, it still brought a smile to Tweek's face. "Oh Craig," Tweek leaned forward and placed a kiss on his lips.

Craig blushed and pulled away, "w-we shouldn't be doing that!"

"Why not? We're alone and no one is around," Tweek smiled, he was slightly blushing.

"Dude, you're fucking bleeding. We really need to take you to the nurse's office and call your parents," Craig said.

"...Good idea...I fell like I'm going to have a concussion soon," Tweek said.

Craig looked at him before sighing, "I got you, hold on," Craig said as he wrapped his arm around Tweek's waist and wrapped Tweek's arm around himself. As the two continued walking, Craig looked at Tweek before smiling. "....I wouldn't mind doing that again once you're healed," Craig said.

"...." Tweek doesn't say anything, he simply leaned against Craig as the two continued to walk.

Though Tweek's body was hurting and he felt that maybe the confession just now wasn't exactly the ideal moment, at least Craig was now standing by his side.

* * *

Tweek waited patiently at his locker, looking at his watch and wondering where Craig could be. Craig did texted Tweek that he'll be awhile since he was seeing the optometrist that morning, but said he was definitely coming to school with a surprise for Tweek.

"Still waiting for your boyfriend?" Kenny teased.

Tweek blushed, "s-shut up...t-technically, Craig and I are still on the dating stage...w-we haven't made it official quite yet," Tweek said.

"Oh god, if you two don't hurry the fuck up, I'm going to be sick by how lovey dovey you two get every time we see you," Cartman sighed.

"Cartman, shut the fuck up," Tweek glared at the fat boy before looking and looking at his watch.

"You know, I still can't believe that all this time, Craig actually just needed glasses," Clyde said.

"Well if you think about it, it kinda make sense. The way he kept slanting his eyes, or how he kept bumping into things, or when he's trying to grab something only to miss by a few feet. I'm surprised we haven't notice until Craig told us," Token said.

Tweek smiled, glad that the guy finally knew the truth, "just remember, when Craig comes with his glasses, don't make fun of him."

"We'll try," Kenny said.

"I mean it, one laugh and I'm going to kick your ass," Tweek said.

"We won't laugh, Tweek, I'm sure Craig will look normal with glasses on," Kyle said.

"Well I hope so cause I kept debating on whether to wear these or not," a familiar voice startled them.

The group turned around and gasped as they saw Craig. Tweek smiled when he saw the familiar glasses that were now placed on Craig's face.

"I thought you were going to pick out a new pair at the optometrist," Tweek said.

"At first I was...but then I remembered you saying that you like these pair, so..." Craig blushed and adjusted his glasses a bit, "what do you guys think?"

"...Holy shit, you look so weird with glasses on!" Clyde exclaimed.

"Clyde!" Tweek exclaimed.

"I don't mean it in a bad way, you look good man...just..so fucking weird!" Clyde said.

"Clyde," Tweek groaned, feeling embarrassed.

"It's fine Tweek, and thanks Clyde....I think," Craig sighed.

Everyone around was staring at Craig in shock, they couldn't believe that the scary faced kid looked less scary now that he was wearing glasses. It was very strange, but not so bad.

"So does this mean you'll be wearing glasses from now on?" Token asked.

"Possibly, or until I finally find a pair of contacts that actually work for me," Craig said.

"Well I hope that never happens because I think you look good with glasses," Tweek smiled. Craig stared at him before blushing.

"Oh my god, just fucking make out already and move on, this is making me sick!" Cartman shouted.

Tweek blushed, "I-I told you that we're still on the dating stage, Cartman! We're not boyfriends yet!"

"We're not? I thought we were after that date we had last Saturday," Craig said. Tweek stared at him in shock, feeling his cheeks warming up. Craig blushed, "do you...not want to be boyfriends?"

"I-I-I do! I want to be boyfriends!" Tweek exclaimed very excitedly. Tweek froze and his face turned completely red.

Craig chuckled before leaning forward and kissing the top of Tweek's head. "Good."

"Oh my god, if you two are done now, I want to start eating soon," Cartman sighed.

Kyle sighed, "we better go, Cartman is being a little bitch again."

"You're the little bitch!" Cartman shouted.

"Shut up, fat ass!"

"Not again," Stan sighed.

As the group continued walking, Tweek looked at Craig with a smile before grabbing his hand. The two walked next to each other, smiling and feeling happy now that Craig was being more honest with himself and showing who he really is.

For Tweek, he was afraid of a lot of things. Sharks, spiders, creepy clowns that stare at you in your sleep, he's even scared of things that don't make much sense such as missile targeting his house specifically, gnomes that steal underpants, and creatures that may or may not exist. However, the one thing that Tweek will never be afraid of is his cute boyfriend, Craig Tucker.

**_The End._ **


	16. P Is for Power Punch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> South Park's own superheroes are here to save the day, fighting crime, bringing justice, and being everyone's heroes. It's too bad there's two groups and they both don't get along, even if they're fighting for the same thing. However, two heroes from the opposing team hated each other the most and would always make every mission a competition.
> 
> Super Punch and Wonder Kid, two amazing heroes, but they just can't stand each other. What's worst is that they don't know each other's identity or the fact that outside their heroic personas, they like each other.
> 
> Rated T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been wanting to write a superhero one shot story, and this is what I came up with. I'm pretty sure there's an AU on Tumblr with a similar idea, but I want to be clear, I'm not basing this story off that au, mostly because I kinda forgot it existed before I came up with this idea and then it just hits me with a ton of bricks. Now since I don't want someone to think I have a similar story to someone else...again, I want to be upfront and say that this story is mine, I always write my stories straight from my head, I don't think about other people's work or anything like that. Got it? So yeah, hopefully you guys know that this story isn't copying anyone, if it's similar, that's only because the elements used in it is similar, and if you think about, not everything can always be unique or different, especially if what's contained in it is very similar. So yeah, just a little rant and info for y'all who might say, "oh wow, this looks similar to so-and-so," when really...it's not...it's just a coincidence, that's all. You guys should know me by now how I feel about people stealing other people's work and stuff, so why on earth would I copy someone else's concept idea when in reality it's a coincidence and technically all ideas like an AU doesn't really belong to one person, so yeah.
> 
> Sorry for the long rant, I just realized how the whole Super Craig and Wonder Tweek hero personas hating each other when in reality they are dating outside their hero personas sounded familiar, and then I remembered this au on tumblr, which is wonderful and you should all check it out, I believe it's called South Park Superhero Au, created by Sarkastic (it's amazing and you should totally check their stuff out, do it!), and I just...because of a little worrying from my part when someone told me that one of the previous one shots here was similar to someone else, I was freaking out because I was worried people were going to think I stole from someone, but luckily, I calmed down when a few nice peeps told me it wasn't similar at all, it's just the concept is similar. I get easily stressed when it comes to this type of stuff, and I'm the type that has no idea how to handle in situations like this, so yeah, I was freaking out, and I don't want that to happen again with this one. So to be clear, yes, it has a similar concept to the au, but not completely, and it's still my own thing. Just to make things clear and not repeat that incident again. Got it? Okay, sorry for the rant, enjoy the story!

South Park, a city filled with crime, villains, and just your average everyday douchebag that will come and try to rob you in daylight. South Park has been known to be filled with dangerous people, corrupted governments, and people dying each and everyday. Some would say there is no hope for this small city, some would say that this city should just be destroyed, people should just leave, forget this crime filled city, move somewhere safer. There will be people who are able to move, but there are those who are less fortunate.

Yes, this city is full of crooks and evil from every corner, but luckily for this city, it also has heroes that would come and save the day.

"Coon! Look out!"

"God damn it!"

"Well well well, if it isn't the little rodent and his super friends," a villain that goes by the Dutchess has used her mechanical claws to throw a large piece of debris at the heroes known as Coon and Friends.

"That's Coon and Friends, you bitch!" The self-proclaimed leader, the Coon, started getting pissed as he tries to scratch one of the claws off with his razor sharp claws.

"What a filthy thing you are! Do not touch me with those hands!" The Dutchess screeched as she pressed a button on her mechanical dress and the claws started spinning, similar to that of a weed wacker.

"Shit! Don't get too close to those arms!" The hero, Kite, exclaimed as he flew far away from the mechanical claws, trying to avoid them as best as he could.

"God damn it, Kite, just use your laser beams or something!"

"I can't, I'm still recharging from the last time I used them!"

"Oh my god, what's the point in having laser beams shooting out of your eyes if you have to wait ten minutes for them to recharge!?" Coon shouted, getting more annoyed.

"Screw you, Ca...er...Coon!" The Kite exclaimed.

"Oh my god, will you two just shut up already!? I'll deal with this," A young man wearing nothing but a dark blue hoodie with the words SP stitched onto the front, a black mask that covered half of his face, and fingerless gloves stepped up. Super Punch was his name, and he was already tired of all this bullshit.

"C-c-c-careful of those c-c-claws, S-Super P-Punch!" Fastpass, the speedy hero exclaimed to his fellow teammate.

Sucker Punch sighed, "I just want this over with."

"Oh? What is it that you're going to do? Little man?" The Dutchess smirked, seeing how out of all the heroes here, Super Punch didn't look like much, "judging from how you dress, I'd say you're better off playing hero with little children," the Dutchess laughed.

Super Punch glared at the woman before raising his two fists. Summoning up all the energy into his hands, he pounds his fists together, causing a shockwave to erupt from his hands and pushing everything in front of him, that included the Dutchess.

"Ah!" The Dutchess screamed as she was suddenly pushed back. She hit the ground, creating a crevice before stopping after hitting a wall of a building. The Dutchess started bleeding from her head, wincing in pain as she tries to sit up, which was difficult to do because of her mechanical dress. "Y-you little bastard!"

Super Punch simply shrugged and stuck his tongue out, mocking the villain. The Dutchess was mad.

"I'll get you!" The Dutchess screamed, her hair now a complete mess and going everywhere, she started running towards Super Punch, ready to strangle him with her mechanical claws.

Super Punch tried to move away, but while he was making his power move, his foot got stuck in the hole he created during his attack. "Shit!" Super Punch tried his best to get his foot out, but it wouldn't budge.

"Super Punch! Get out of there!"

"S-s-she's going t-to k-k-k-"

"She's going to kill you!" Coon shouted.

Super Punch tried to come up with a way to get out, but he was running out of time as the Dutchess got closer. Super Punch thought of using his move from earlier again, but as he tries to summon enough energy into his hands, he winced in pain when he realized that his hands were still hurting. Super Punch knew he wouldn't be able to do his attack again until his hands healed, not unless he wanted to mess up his hands permanently.

Without a way to get his foot out without cutting it off, and he wasn't able to use any of his other powers, Super Punch summoned a shield hope to god that once he was hit, it wasn't going to hurt that badly.

"I got you now you little-" Before the Dutchess could grab the young hero, a lightning bold suddenly hits the Dutchess, shocking and short circuiting her and her dress. "Gkkkkkk!" The Dutchess stood there, a pained look was written on her face. After a minute, the Dutchess stood there before falling to the ground, flat on her face. Super Punch could only watched in shock, but also annoyance as he knew who threw that lightning bolt.

"Someone call for real heroes?" A heroic sounding voice annoyed Super Punch to death, as he turned around, he saw the one and only Wonder Kid.

"You," Super Punch muttered as he glared at the blonde haired boy wearing a light blue jumpsuit, white gloves and boots, as well as a light blue goggle that were still around his eyes.

"Your welcome," Wonder Kid said as he walked up to Super Punch and helped him get his foot out of the hole by using one of his elemental powers. The ground shook and the hole widened, allowing Super Punch to get his foot out.

"I could have done that, no need to show off, Wonder Dork," Super Punch said.

"Oh really? Then how come you didn't do it when you were about to be killed?" Wonder Kid glared at him.

"I had my shield up, I would have survived. Not only that, I had the situation covered," Super Punch glared.

"Oh...so...causing destruction on public property is your way of handling everything?" Wonder Kid said as he gestured to the large craters and crevices that Super Punch has made when he used his move earlier.

Super Punch glared at the blonde hero and grabbed the collar of his jumpsuit, "listen here you uptight little-"

"That will be enough, Super Punch," a voice that could only be heard in Super Punch's head suddenly spoke, and before Super Punch knew it, he was suddenly being lifted up in the air.

"...Great," Super Punch sighed as he noticed a group of familiar heroes walking up.

The Freedom Pals, heroes that believed in justice, equality, and furthermore, doing everything by the books. They were self-absorbed pricks, at least that's what Coon and Friends believe they are.

"What the fuck are you doing here? This is our turf!" Coon exclaimed as he came running up, looking pissed to see the other group of heroes.

"Hey, we're heroes too, and we are allowed to fight crime wherever, especially when your team is doing nothing but destroying this city," A hero wearing robotic tech all over his body glared at the Coon. Tupperware was his name.

"We were not destroying the city, we're saving it!" The Kite exclaimed.

"Saving my ass, look at all the damage you all have done in mere seconds!" A mysterious hero, that goes by Mysterion, glared at the heroes, "if the people here haven't evacuated already, you could have hurt someone!"

"W-w-we would n-n-never!" Fastpass frowned.

The two groups started arguing back and forth, each one blaming the other for either destroying the city or for getting in the way of their job. The two groups then started fighting over things that they've fought before, such as which team is better, and who deserves to be the only hero team in the city. The bickering and shouting continued until Doctor Timothy, the leader of Freedom Pals, had enough of this.

"Enough!" Doctor Timothy used his telekinesis to separate everyone from each other and pulling them back. "Now I understand that we all have beef with each other and would like for one side to disband while the other takes the role of this city's heroes, but we must all remember that we're all heroes, and that we all have one thing in common. We all want to make this city safe, we all want to protect the citizens. Isn't that what being a hero is all about?"

"....No, it's all about getting famous and being rich! As well as having a great superhero franchise!" The Coon exclaimed.

"Dude," The Kite elbowed the Coon in the stomach, he sighed, "he's right...we're all heroes...and we all are doing this to protect the people...so why can't we all get along?"

"Um...excuse me, but I have something to say," Super Punch, who was still in the air, spoke up, "also..doctor, mind putting me down now?" Super Punch sighed.

"My apologies," Doctor Timothy said as he placed Super Punch down.

"Thank you," Super Punch cleared his throat, "I don't give two shits if we're all fighting for the same thing, there's no way in hell will I ever work for stuck up little pricks like him!" Super Punch then pointed at Wonder Kid.

Wonder Kid gaped and glared at the hero, "you little fucker! I also don't want to work with someone so rude, destructive, and has no control of his powers! Also, I don't want to work with someone whose name sounds like a brand of fruit juice!"

"Fuck you!" Super Punch raised his hands and flipped him off.

"No, fuck you!" Wonder Tweek glared and flipped him off.

The two continued to glare at each other while flipping each other off. Everyone could see the anger and hatred between the two. Out of everyone in their groups, it seemed that these two hated the other much more than anyone in their own respected team.

Mysterion sighed, "it seems us teaming up isn't happening any time soon, and I don't mind that one bit."

"Same here, you edgy bitch," the Coon stated.

"....I understand," Doctor Timothy sighed. He placed his hand down, no longer communicating with everyone in their minds.

"Well now that we got that out of the way, can we now take this bitch to prison now?" The Coon asked.

"What? We're the one who stopped her, you can't take credit for that!" Tupperware exclaimed.

"We were fighting her way before you guys showed up, we get dibs on taking her to prison!"

"That's not fair!" Wonder Kid exclaimed.

"All is fair in love and war," Super Punch smirked. Wonder Kid glared at the hero before snapping his fingers and shocking the hero slightly, causing his hair to stand up. "Hey!"

"Ha ha ha," Wonder Kid chuckled, not even holding back his laughter.

"Why you little-"

"Enough," Mysterion sighed, getting tired of this, "fine, you can take her to prison, but if we see you causing anymore destruction like this again, we will intervene."

"Whatever you say, edge lord," the Coon said.

"Better watch yourself, fat boy," Tupperware said as he turned around and started leaving. Mysterion gets behind Doctor Timothy and helped wheel him out since the ground was a bit uneven for him to get by on his own.

"Hey! I'm not fat, I'm just big boned!"

"Whatever!" Tupperware exclaimed.

"That son of a bitch!" The Coon exclaimed.

"Just leave it, Coon, its not worth it," Kite sighed.

"You better watch yourself, asshole," Wonder Kid said.

"Same to you, dick," Super Punch glared at him.

The two continued to glare at each other before finally walking away, Wonder Tweek walking with his teammates, and Super Punch staying with his.

"God, I hate those Freedom Pal dicks!" Coon said, getting angrier and angrier.

"A-a-at l-l-least w-we're g-getting to take the v-v-villain to j-jail this time, t-they a-always t-take the credit after one o-of our f-f-fights," Fastpass said.

"Well technically, those fights were theirs since they got to them first," Kite said.

"Are you taking their side now, Kyle?" Coon exclaimed.

Kite's eyes widened and he looked around before glaring at him, "dude! Don't say my name, what if someone hears?"

"Oh relax, those Freedom dorks left already, this bitch is unconscious, and there's no one here," the Coon sighed.

"Cartman, you just can't...ugh!" Kyle groaned, already not calling the Coon by his hero name and instead started saying his real name, "honestly...I wonder if I would have it better if I joined the Freedom Pals."

"Don't you fucking dare, we have a contract and you said you'd stay with our team until we managed to get at least a good chunk of this rotten city cleaned up from bad guys or until we get our franchise up," Cartman said.

"I only signed that contract because you fucking tricked me! Telling me it was a contract to help the sick children at the children's hospital!" Kyle shouted.

"Oh man, you were so gullible when you believed me," Cartman snickered.

"Fuck you, fat ass!" Kyle lunged at Cartman and started beating him up.

Super Punch sighed, getting tired and annoyed by this, "can we just go now? Clyde and Scott are waiting for us back at H.Q."

"C-C-Craig's right, the two must b-b-be getting bored h-having to w-wait f-for us to c-c-come back," Fastpass said.

"Fine, but this isn't over, Cartman," Kyle said.

"Whatever you say, Kyle," Cartman said, flipping his teammate off.

Kyle made the most grumpiest face the entire walk the police station and back to H.Q.

Once Coon and Friends were back in their headquarters, they all started removing their hero uniforms and started changing back into their normal clothes in the locker rooms.

"...You got to be kidding me!" Super Punch scowled as he noticed a small lightning bolt shaped burn on his costume. "I'm going to murder that fucking asshole!"

"Craig, calm down," Clyde, also known as Mosquito when in his costume, tried his best to calm his friend down.

"I'm not going to calm down! Ugh! I hate that stuck of prick!" Craig exclaimed as he threw his costume into his locker and slammed the door shut.

"We all hate the Freedom Pals, Craig, you're not the only one here," Cartman sighed, taking off his mask.

"Y-yeah, b-but it f-feels l-like you h-h-hate W-Wonder K-Kid the m-m-most," Fastpass, or Jimmy, said.

"Well I do, I hate him so fucking much! If he got hit in the head by a villain right now, I'd be so happy," Craig said.

"If all those pricks in Freedom Pals got hit in the head, then I'd be so happy myself," Cartman said.

"....."

"What's wrong, Kyle?" Captain Diabetes, also known as Scott, asked when he noticed the distressed look on his fellow teammate's face.

"...I've been thinking...why don't we just...team up with the Freedom Pals?"

"What!?" Everyone exclaimed, staring at Kyle.

"Why on earth would we work with those pricks!?" Cartman glared at Kyle.

"Hear me out, Doctor Timothy is right...we're all heroes...and you got to admit, having to find jobs all the time and hope we get there before the other group is kinda tiring. I just think...if we all worked together, then maybe we wouldn't have to fight each other on who gets to save the day, we wouldn't have to worry about claiming parts of the city, we would have bigger numbers, and maybe...we can all finally get over our differences once and for all," Kyle said.

"....Kyle...that has to be the most stupidest thing you have ever said," Cartman said, "as if we'd work with those pricks! We're fine as we are, now if those assholes would just get out of our turf, then we could be the one and only heroes of this city, but no, they got to be all noble and shit, ha! Well wait until they see our franchise and how successful we get," Cartman said.

"Here we go again," Craig sighed before grabbing his normal blue hoodie and putting on his favorite chullo hat.

"Don't start with that franchise crap again, Cartman, you've been talking nonstop about that since we were ten! Way before we even started this hero business of ours! Face it, no one cares, Netflix isn't going to make a movie or TV series about us, and we should be focus on something more important, such as saving lives!" Kyle said.

"You're just jealous because I'll be the first to get his movie, sequels, and series! I'll be world famous! I'll be on every magazine! I'm going to be awesome!"

Craig, not wanting to hear anymore of this crap, he finished putting on his normal clothes, grabbed his backpack, and started leaving, "I'll see you guys tomorrow," Craig said.

"S-s-see ya, buddy," Jimmy said as he waved goodbye to his friend.

"Stay safe on the streets, Craig, you never know when evil will lurk!" Scott said in his usual heroic tone.

"Yeah yeah, Scott," Craig rolled his eyes. He got into the elevator and pressed the up button, he was then heading up and finally reached the top of what appeared to be an old clock shop. Craig will never understand why the Coon made their secret headquarters underneath a clock shop, but considering how not a lot of people come in except to maybe buy an antique clock or have their clock repaired, to which one of the teammates would have to stay behind to pretend to work at the shop, it wasn't a big deal.

Craig continued to walk down the street, making sure to keep his guard up as he walks past dark alleyways, knowing all too well that anyone could emerge from them, anyone who is dangerous. As Craig continued to walk, he suddenly tried to take out his phone when he winced when he felt a static shock the moment he touched his phone.

"God, how long does this shit even last," Craig frowned, remembering when Wonder Kid shocked him earlier. Craig truly despised the hero, wishing he never met him. Craig still remembered the first time he met the hero as well as the other members of Freedom Pals. Coon and Friends were fighting a big villain when the new hero group showed up and took their mission from them, of course, Coon wasn't happy, but everyone else didn't mind, thinking that it was fine since all they wanted was the citizens to be safe. 

Things went south fast when the new heroes started criticizing the heroes and their tactics. Saying how they were way to rough, how they were way too destructive and how they could have hurt someone. However, it was what Wonder Kid said to Craig that really grinds his gears to this day. Wonder Tweek would make it seem that Craig was the most dangerous one of the group because of what his powers involved. Wonder Tweek never once criticized anyone else, he only criticized Craig and his powers, saying that Craig was irresponsible, he was not thinking at all, that he was an idiot for using a power move that powerful. Craig immediately disliked the blonde hero, and now the two were enemies fighting the same cause. They maybe heroes, but that doesn't mean they like each other.

"I swear, if I ever find out who that fucker really is, I'm going to beat the living hell out of him," Craig muttered. Though Coon and Friends don't really know the true identities of the Freedom Pals, and vice versa, all they can do is hate the other group and hope that they never cross paths with them, even outside their hero costumes.

* * *

Tweek was angry, he was beyond pissed. Tweek was typing on the computer before he ended up slamming the keyboard over and over on the table, letting out his frustration from earlier.

"Gah! Son of a bitch! I hope he dies!" Tweek shouted.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Tweek, easy dude, calm down!" A black haired boy still wearing his hero costume, came running up to the blonde boy and tried to stop him from destroying the keyboard and possibly the computers.

"Ugh, I'm sorry, I'm just...ugh! What is with that fucking prick from that Coon and Friends group? Why does he have to be such a prick!?" Tweek exclaimed.

"You mean that Super Punch guy?" Mysterion asked, his hoodie was off and his true face was showing now that he has taken off his mask as well.

"Yeah, him," Tweek slumped into his chair, getting more annoyed as he thought about the dark haired hero from the opposing team. "I just don't get him like at all? All I'm trying to do is tell him to go easy on those powers of his, and what do I get? I'm being cursed out, getting a middle finger shoved in my face, and a whole lot of arguing!"

"Well...the first time we met Coon and Friends, it did feel like you were singling him out," Stan, also known as Toolshed, said.

"Only because out of all of those members, he's the most dangerous! Have you seen how much damage he has done with one single punch? He caused earthquake level damage!" Tweek exclaimed.

"Tweek," Doctor Timothy comes up to the young hero and used his mind reading powers to talk to Tweek in his mind, "I understand that all you want is to protect the citizens and make sure that Coon and Friends don't do anything that would be dangerous, but you must remember, they are heroes as well, and as fellow heroes that also want to protect the people, we must respect each other and not single out one particular person just because their power is a bit more powerful."

Tweek stared at the doctor before sighing, "I get it," Tweek looked down, but he still wasn't happy, "still...I wish that asshole wouldn't be so hostile towards me, all I'm saying is that he should learn to control those powers of his before he gets someone hurt or even get himself hurt considering he foolishly managed to get his fucking foot stuck in a hole earlier," Tweek said.

"I get how you feel dude, but what can we do? It's not like our teams are ever going to be working with each other and getting along," Stan sighed.

"Stan is right, no matter how many times we suggest we all team up, Coon would just snap at us and tell us to fuck off," Tupperware, also known as Token, said.

"I fear we will never put our differences away, and this little feud between our groups will continue on until one of us admits defeat," Doctor Timothy said.

"Well that doesn't matter, no matter what, Freedom Pals will always stay on top and we will make sure those so-called heroes realize that what they're doing isn't the right way of dealing things," Mysterion, also known as Kenny, said.

"Ah...but who are we to judge on how someone does their job, hm?" Doctor Timothy asked.

"You're way too nice for your own good, doc," Kenny sighed.

Tweek sighed and suddenly they get a call from Call Girl, also known as Wendy. Call Girl tends to stay out in the field and usually only comes back to H.Q. when needed or if she has big information for the group, so seeing a call from her means she might have something for the team.

"Hey Wendy," Stan smiled happily when he saw his girlfriend on the big screen.

"Freedom Pals, I have some information about Professor Chaos and his little minions," Wendy said.

"Chaos?" Kenny frowned at the mention of his arch rival.

"Yep. After following a couple of Chaos' minions and looking at what they've been searching online, I can say that Chaos is up to no good," Wendy said.

"Are you positively sure, Call Girl?" Kenny asked.

"Well I'm not fully sure quite yet, but I'll keep checking things out and get back to you," Wendy said.

"Thanks Wendy," Stan smiled.

"That's Call Girl to you, Toolshed," Wendy winked before hanging up the call.

Stan sighed dreamily, "she's amazing."

"Yeah yeah Romeo, but did you forget about what she just said? Chaos is up to something," Token said.

"Indeed, it's best we all keep a lookout for any possible attacks from Chaos," Doctor Timothy said, "for now, why don't we all get home after a long day of work?"

Everyone agreed and started getting ready to leave. After changing out of their costumes and packing up their things, they all started leaving their secret base, which happened to be a large apartment complex that belonged to their fellow teammate, Token.

"Get home safe you guys," Token said.

"We will, see you tomorrow, Toke," Kenny said.

"Bye," Tweek said as he started leaving Token's property.

Once all four heroes left, they all said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. Tweek started walking home when he suddenly felt hungry and decided to head to the nearest convenience store to get something to eat before heading home.

Once Tweek found the convenience store, he headed inside and noticed that there weren't that many customers, maybe about five people in here including the teenage employee at the cash register, Tweek was glad for that since he didn't like big crowds. Tweek walked around the aisles, picking up a few snacks and drinks he wanted to eat once he gets home, he suddenly stopped when he saw his favorite chips on the rack. Tweek smiled and was about to reach for them, but just as he was about to touch the bag, a his hand bumped into another and because of Tweek's powers, he accidentally shock both of them.

"Ow!"

"S-sorry!" Tweek cursed at his powers.

"It's fine...a little static shock won't kill anyone," the guy said.

When Tweek looked to see the person he unintentionally shocked, he held his breath when he got a good look at the guy. Dark hair, blue eyes, slightly dark skin, and wearing the cutest hat he has ever seen. Tweek couldn't help but think that this guy was very attractive and sorta his type.

Craig, who just came into the convenience store not too long ago was looking around to get something to eat before he headed home, what he didn't expect was to see a blonde haired guy with beautiful green eyes, freckles decorating his face, and smooth looking skin. Craig's heart skipped a beat.

"Uh...y-you were reaching for this, weren't you?" Craig said as he noticed the bag of chips that he wanted to get since they were his favorite, but seeing how the cute guy next to him reached for it, he thought he should just give it to him. "Here, you can have it."

Tweek finally came out of his daze and realized what was happening, Tweek slightly blushed and smiled to see how kind the cute stranger was towards him, "oh it's fine, you had your hand on it first, you can take it."

"No no, I insist, you take it."

"It's fine, you can have it," Tweek smiled.

The two stared at each other before speaking out in unison, "please take the bag!" The two looked at each other before chuckling.

"What are we doing? There's clearly another bag right next to it," Craig said as he hands the bag to Tweek and he takes the other one that was next to it.

Tweek laughed, "yeah...we're both being silly here," Tweek smiled. The two smiled at each other, their hearts were fluttering a bit. "...I'm Tweek, nice to meet you," Tweek said.

Craig smiled, "I'm Craig, nice to meet you," Craig said, Craig looked at the bag of chips they were holding and couldn't help but ask, "so...I'm guessing you like these chips?"

Tweek smiled, "yeah, they're my favorite, I especially love the barbecue flavored ones," Tweek said.

"No kidding? Me too! I love the barbecue ones as well," Craig said.

"Small world we live in, huh?" Tweek grinned.

"Yeah," Craig said.

The two stared at each other for what felt like a minute before realizing that they should probably go and check out the items they wanted to buy. The two cleared their throats and started heading to the cash register.

"Oh uh...you can go ahead," Tweek said.

"Well it looks like you got more stuff there, so you can go on ahead," Craig said politely.

"I insist," Tweek said.

"I gave you the bag of chips, so you can go ahead," Craig said.

"Well because you gave me the bag of chips, you can go on ahead," Tweek said.

"But I-"

"Are we really doing this again? It's starting to get old," Tweek giggled.

Craig blushed, and Tweek couldn't help but think it's the cutest thing he has ever seen. Craig nodded silently and started heading towards the register, while Tweek waited in line. Tweek bit his lip as he looked at him from behind, Tweek will admit, the guy was good looking, not really that tall, maybe a couple of inches taller than Tweek, but that's all. Tweek also liked how Craig's backside is.

Tweek started to blush as he looked away in embarrassment.

While Craig was getting his items scanned and Tweek was waiting patiently in line, another person comes into the store, his hoodie was up and half of his face was covered. Just as Craig was about to pay for his items, the hooded figure suddenly came up to the register and pulled out a gun.

"Everyone down, now! This is a robbery!"

"Oh shit!" The teenager lifted up his hands and started to shake in fear, all while the other customers backed away and crouched down in fear. Only Craig and Tweek stood where they are, trying to come up with a plan to take this robber down.

The robber glared at Craig before pointing his gun at Craig's head. "Hey, idiot, I said get down, now!"

"...." Craig doesn't speak, he was too busy clutching his fist and trying to summon up enough energy to his hand in hopes of taking the bastard down.

"Hey retard, did you hear me just now!?"

"Yeah I heard you, and I'm telling you to fuck off," Craig said, glaring at the guy.

"You little piece of-" Just before Craig could even punch the robber when he saw his opening, soda can suddenly hits the robber in the face, and Tweek rushed in to grab the gun out of the robber's hand once he was distracted.

"Quick, help me take him down!" Tweek exclaimed.

Craig looked at him, surprised, but does as he was told. Craig quickly grabbed hold of the robber now that the gun was taken away and the two quickly pinned the robber down as the teen quickly called the police. After a few minutes, the police soon came, arrested the robber.

"You two did good, you managed to stop that robber from seriously hurting someone," the police said as he finished questioning both Craig and Tweek.

"Well you know, when a hero isn't around, it's up to the average everyday citizen, right?" Tweek smiled.

"I hear that," the officer chuckled before heading back to his cruiser.

Once everything was settled, Craig looked at Tweek and couldn't help but feel amazed yet also felt a bit bad. Here he was, about to use his powers, when he's not suppose to do that. He can't risk having his identity being known after all. Still, he wished he could show how cool he was in front of the cute stranger, but he guessed that's not happening since Tweek did most of the work anyways.

"You alright?" Tweek asked when he looked over at Craig.

"I'm fine," Craig gave him a small smile, "you were pretty brave back there, all I ended up doing was freeze up," Craig said, even though before Tweek did something, Craig was going to super punch the asshole.

Tweek blushed, "oh it was nothing, i-if you weren't there to distract that guy, I wouldn't really know what to do. S-so in a way...we were like a team back there."

Craig chuckled, "Yeah, team. Maybe not as big as Coon and Friends, but still," Craig smiled.

Tweek's smiled dropped a bit, "o-oh...you're a fan of Coon and Friends?" Tweek asked.

Craig looked at him, confused, "yeah? You?"

Tweek cleared his throat and straighten himself out, "they're okay...but I'm more of a Freedom Pals guy, I especially am a huge fan of that Wonder Kid," Tweek said, trying his best to not laugh.

Craig frowned, "oh...you like...Wonder Kid?" Craig wanted to gag.

"Yeah, isn't he great?" Tweek grinned.

Craig wanted to say no and say how uptight Wonder Kid was, but looking at how happy Tweek was, he decided to lie, "he's okay...I guess. Not really a big fan, but hey...he's a hero, so that's what matters, right?" Craig felt like throwing up.

Tweek smiled, "so...who do you like in Coon and Friends?" Tweek asked. Though he hated everyone in that team, he was crossing his fingers and hoped the cute stranger wasn't going to say the one person on that team's name he absolutely hated.

Craig smiled, "Super Punch is my hero," Craig said.

Tweek wanted to punch a wall right now, "oh...really? Super Punch? Why's...that?" Tweek was trying very hard to not spout out how Super Punch was irresponsible, dangerous, and a complete asshole.

"I think he's cool, his outfit is also pretty cool too," Craig said, smiling smugly.

Tweek wanted to say that Super Punch's costume shouldn't even be classified as a hero's costume considering it was just a dark blue hoodie with the words SP written on the front in red. Hell, even the tight black jeans that Super Punch wore weren't even that impressive.

"I guess so," Tweek forced a smile.

The two felt awkward at that moment, kinda wishing the hero that they hated would just drop dead already, but refrain from showing how much they hated the heroes since they didn't want to be seen as disrespectful towards each other.

"...Oh shoot, your stuff," Craig remembered the items that Tweek wanted to buy. The two were about to head back inside the convenience store, but suddenly, the teen closed the store early because of the incident. "Dude, come on! It'll only be a second!"

"Sorry sir, but it's our policy, if a robbery was committed here, we have to close the store early and report it to the manager," the teen said.

"Seriously?" Craig sighed, "it's not like you guys actually got rob, we stopped him before he did anything!"

"Sorry, rules are rules. Have a goodnight," the teen said before leaving.

"...Great," Craig sighed, "sorry we couldn't get your stuff."

Tweek shrugged, "it's fine, I have plenty of food at home, so it's not like I'll starve or anything," Tweek smiled.

"...." Craig looked down at the bag he was holding, seeing the bag of barbecue chips. Looking back at Tweek, he takes out the chips and handed it to him, "you said these were your favorites, right? Take them."

Tweek stared at the bag of chips, "I-I couldn't, you bought these," Tweek said.

"I insist...and we're not doing that again," Craig smiled, "just take it. Besides...I kinda need to cut back on the sodium levels anyways," Craig said.

Tweek stared at the bag of chips before taking it, "Craig...thank you," Tweek smiled.

Craig nodded, "you're welcome." The two stared each other for a little bit, getting lost in each other's eyes, before anyone could say anything, Craig cleared his throat and started turning away, "I better get going. Have a good night, Tweek." Craig then started walking away.

"....." Tweek stared at the bag of chips in his hands before clutching it. He didn't want this to be the end, he wanted to see Craig again, "w-wait!" Tweek exclaimed.

Craig stopped and turned back around, confused, "what is it?"

"...." Tweek started blushing since he's never done this before, especially with someone as normal as Craig, Tweek thought, "I was wondering...if you...would like to go out to dinner with me," Tweek said, blushing madly.

"D-dinner?" Craig started blushing himself.

"Y-yeah...oh b-but as a way to say thanks...for...for...the chips!" Tweek said.

"....Chips?" Craig started chuckling, "wow...if you ask people out for dinner to just say thanks over something like a bag of chips, you must really like those chips then," Craig said.

Tweek blushed, "w-well...we did had a strenuous night after all, so...uh...how about it?"

Craig looked at the blonde boy before smiling, "sure...I'd love to have dinner with you," Craig walked back towards Tweek so the two could exchange phone numbers. After the two finally got each other's phone numbers and have a set day to meet for dinner, they separated and started going their way, "I'll see you on Saturday, Tweek."

"Yeah...Saturday. See you, Craig," Tweek smiled.

The two smiled at each other before walking away. Craig took out his phone and stared at the name in his contacts, he smiled and started humming to himself. As for Tweek, he was trying his best to not squeal as he started walking home.

Craig and Tweek were both happy to have found someone they were very interested in, it's too bad they both don't realize that the person they really like is also the person they truly hated.

* * *

Craig was very distracted the next day he came to work, his heart was fluttering, he was in a daze, and in a way, he was in his own little world as he patrolled around town with his friends.

"C-C-Craig? Y-y-you there?" Jimmy asked when he looked over at Craig.

"Dude, you okay? You're like more spaced out than usual, and you're usually spaced out whenever you're...well...thinking about space and stuff," Clyde said.

Craig sighed happily, not even dropping the smile he had on, "fuck off," Craig said and continued to walk ahead.

"....Yo...Jimmy...is it me or is Craig really sick? Should we take him to a doctor?" Clyde asked.

Jimmy stared at his dark haired friend and noticed how Craig seemed to be skipping with each step. Jimmy smiled, knowing full well what's happening here, "n-no n-need to f-fear my friend, our l-little C-Craig here is s-s-simply l-l-loved-struck," Jimmy chuckled.

"....What?" Clyde was really confused.

"Quiet you two, we're suppose to be on patrol right now!" Cartman exclaimed.

"I still don't see why we have to do that, don't we have like computers to help us see if there's any crime going on?" Clyde asked.

"Normally yes, but Captain Diabetes accidentally knocked over his fucking juice box on our consoles and now our computers are fried! So this is the best we can do," Cartman sighed, "besides, if we are more closer to the danger, then it'll give us a head start in getting bad guys and taking all the glory! Those Freedom losers won't know what hit them," Cartman said.

"Oh really now?" A voice suddenly startled the heroes and they all turned around, all except for Craig who was too busy being in his own little world to notice.

"Oh fuck," Cartman groaned when he saw Doctor Timothy, Mysterion, Wonder Kid, and Toolshed. "What the fuck are you guys doing here!?"

"We just finished volunteering at the local senior citizen home and we're now on patrol for bad guys, and I guess you guys are doing the same," Stan asked, clearly annoyed to see the group. "...Hey, where's Kite?"

"Oh why? Missing your boyfriend?" Cartman teased.

Stan glared, "out of all of you assholes, the Kite seemed to be a more logical and more of a hero than all of you. How the fuck you guys even managed to get him to be part of your team, I'll never know."

"Whatever, we have the Kite and you have lame heroes like that chick, Call Girl," Cartman taunted.

Stan became red, "she is not lame! She's the coolest person out there!"

"Toolshed and Call Girl sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-I'm going to throw up-G!" Cartman then pretended to be gagging. Both Clyde and Jimmy started to giggle, while Stan got redder and redder in the face.

"Fuck you, dude!" Stan exclaimed, ready to punch someone.

"Stand down, Toolshed, we are not here to fight anyone, we are here to make sure to keep the streets safe from any danger lurking," Doctor Timothy said.

"Hmph, says you, we were here first!" Cartman declared.

"You can't call dibs on who gets to patrol the city, that's not how heroism works!" Kenny said.

"Screw you you edgy bitch," Cartman said.

"Calm down everyone," Doctor Timothy said, "now I can see we are still not going to see eye to eye, but instead of fighting...why not have a little wager?"

"Wager? What do you mean, doc?" Kenny asked.

"What you blabbering on about, big head?" Cartman frowned.

"I'm saying that...since we can't get along...and yet we are clearly trying to be heroes of this city, how about we have a competition, to see how many people our teams can save and how many villains we can capture."

"Oh? What's the prize then, hm?" Cartman asked.

"Dude, w-what if they win and...and tell us to disband!?" Clyde started to panic.

"Fear not my buggy friend, I won't make the prize that cruel. As you know, the mayor gives rewards to the team who manages to keep the city safe, so how about this. Whoever manages to save the most people by the end of each month, that team will get all the rewards the mayor gives. Meaning-"

"Meaning that if we win, we get the money, the praises, the fame, and maybe finally get a movie deal out of this!" Cartman exclaimed.

"Er...yes...I suppose," Doctor Timothy said.

"Great, we got ourselves a deal," Cartman said.

Kenny leaned over, "are you sure about this, doc?"

"It'll be fine, Kenny, it's all a friendly game, and who knows, this little contest might put an end to our feud and we can all finally get along and work together," Doctor Timothy said.

Craig was only half listening to what the others were saying, too busy thinking about his date this Saturday. Craig blushed slightly, realizing he called it a date when really, it's just dinner with a very good looking guy he met at the convenience store who just happened to be his type. Craig was so distracted, he accidentally bumped into someone, it was Tweek, who earlier was also in a bit of a daze himself, but not as much as Craig was.

The moment the two locked eyes with each other, they snapped out of it and were now in pure hatred mode.

"Ugh, why did you have to come out here and ruin my day?" Craig said.

"Like I want to see your ugly face?" Tweek commented.

"Tch, I'll have you know that I managed to get a hot date with this face of mine, so fuck you," Craig said.

Wonder Kid seemed surprised for a minute before bursting out into laughter, "someone actually wanted to go on a date with you? I feel bad for the poor sap! I bet he's going to regret going out with you," Tweek said.

Craig stared at him before his face became increasingly hot from embarrassment and anger. "Oh yeah? Well at least I got a date, what about you Mr. Uptight?"

Tweek smirked, "just so you know, I also have a date with a very cute and handsome guy. He immediately said yes the moment I asked him out, I guess he loved my charms," Tweek said.

"Ha, I bet the moment he realizes how much of an uptight bastard you are, he'll start running for the hills," Craig said.

Tweek glared at the hero, ready to strangle him if he could. "Asshole!"

"Little bitch!"

"Pussy!"

"Obedient little shit!"

"Ugh! Just you wait, I'll be sure to save hundreds of people and get my team to win while your so-called date realizes how much of a loser you are and dump you before you even get to second base!" Tweek exclaimed.

Craig glared at him, "not if I beat you first and get the win for my team, then your so-called date will realize that you ain't nothing but a little shit!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!" The two exclaimed before turning away and started looking around for anyone that needed help.

While that was happening, Kenny and Doctor Timothy simply watched the entire thing.

"Yeah...I'm pretty sure our team getting along ain't happening any time soon," Kenny said.

"Have faith, Mysterion...who knows...I can sense change in the air," Doctor Timothy said.

"I'm searching here first, you dick!"

"Screw you!"

"....Oh dear."

* * *

The past couple of days have been very stressful for the two teams, but not as stressful as with Craig and Tweek. For days, they've been at each other's necks, trying to earn enough wins for their team, even going as far as stealing the other's win.

"Hey! I was going to save her!"

"Sorry Super Dork, but you should have been quicker, maybe try flying faster next time?" Tweek stuck his tongue out and continued to take the surprised and slightly confused woman to safety.

All Craig could do was watch him and scowl.

They continue to fight, bicker, and even threaten each other with their powers, but over all, they continue to compete with each other and try to save citizens and stopping the bad guys, in hopes of getting their team to win and rub their victory in the other's face.

So after a long and tiring week, it was finally Saturday evening, and Craig was very late on his date since he was too busy saving people at a baseball stadium. He was still in a lot of pain when the villain threw him around.

Craig reached the restaurant that Tweek said he would be at, and Craig quickly headed inside. He smiled when he sees his date and quickly walked over to greet him. "Hey, sorry I was late, there was a lot of traffic," Craig said.

"Oh it's fine, I just got here too," Tweek said. He was busy saving children from a crumbling building, and almost got hit in the head from the falling debris.

The two smiled and started ordering their food. As they were waiting, they started to talk about their mundane lives and getting to know each other.

"So, what did you use to do in high school?" Craig asked.

"Let's see...I use to play the piano for my music class, it was fun for awhile, but...I realized I had other aspirations," Tweek smiled.

Craig smiled as well, "it's great to have more than one aspiration, gives you a lot of options," Craig said.

Tweek chucked, "what about you? What were you into?"

Craig shrugged, "I wasn't really into a lot of stuff, I was more of a go straight home after school type of kid, but...if I had to say...I was really into science stuff. Hell...I once dreamed of going up to space one day," Craig said.

"Really? What changed?"

"Oh you know, the requirements to being an astronaut seemed too high for a simple guy like me, but maybe one day I'll be able to go up in space and see the planets up close," Craig smiled.

"You sure love space, huh?" Tweek smiled.

"Yeah," Craig looked at Tweek and couldn't help but admire Tweek's freckles, thinking they are as beautiful as the constellations.

Suddenly, the restaurant started shaking, causing a few people inside to get nervous and even getting ready to duck under the tables. The shaking stopped and a large crashing sound in the distance could be heard, but everyone calmed down after realizing it isn't that close.

"It's really hectic out there," Craig said, "those heroes sure are saving a lot of people."

"I know, did you see how Wonder Kid saved that woman from Mr. Fang?" Tweek grinned.

"Oh that was nothing, did you see the way Super Punch punched those Rat Brothers and stopped them from stealing the money from the city bank?" Craig smirked.

"Yeah, he was okay, but come on...Wonder Kid was the real hero today when he saved those kids from that falling building," Tweek said, feeling proud of himself.

"Oh come on, Super Punch could have probably save those kids and maybe more," Craig said, getting slightly annoyed that Wonder Kid is taking all the credit and attention at the moment.

"Ugh...Super Punch," Tweek was now getting annoyed and didn't want to hear that asshole's name anymore, "why do you even like that little prick?"

Craig was taken back, he didn't know that Tweek disliked Super Punch that much. Craig started feeling a bit defensive but kept his cool, "I'm sorry to hear that...do you not like Super Punch that much?"

Tweek looked at him and sighed, "I'm sorry for bashing on your favorite hero, Craig, but face it, that guy is insane! Look at how much damage he has done to half of this city in a year! It's because of him that this city is always having to pay for all the damages he created."

Craig frowned, "well you know, most of those damages were done by villains, and all he's trying to do is help people," Craig said.

Tweek was taken back from Craig's tone, "I get he's trying to help people, and I get that not all the damages were done by him, but he's only making it worse because of those powers of his," Tweek said.

"Well what are you expecting him to do? Those are his powers and he can use them however he wants since that's probably all he knows. At least he isn't using those powers for the bad side, right?"

Tweek sighed, "I get that Super Punch isn't knowledgeable on how to use his powers properly, but maybe if he get some guidance from someone who does know how to control their own strengths and abilities, then maybe there wouldn't be so many problems."

"Oh so what? You want him to be more like that Wonder Geek?" Craig was now pissed.

"W-wonder G-geek?" Tweek was taken back. "How could you call him that?"

"Oh please, that guy is so snobby. I hate how he always try to sound so noble and heroic, as if he's the top of everything. He's not even the leader of his team and yet he's getting all this love and bullshit," Craig said.

Tweek scoffed, "yeah well at least he isn't risking people's lives all the time," Tweek said.

"Well at least Super Punch isn't going around and judging people so easily."

The two huffed and sat in their seats in silence now, too frustrated to keep going. They couldn't believe the person they like is bashing so much on their hero personas, and what's worse is that the other seemed to like their hated enemy, even though they both don't realize that their hated enemy is the one they are going out with at that moment.

The waiter finally comes back with their food and set everything down. The waiter then leaves and it was now the two, sitting awkwardly in silence.

"...."

"...."

"...." Craig picked up his fork and poked at the spaghetti he ordered, while occasionally looking up at Tweek every now and then. "....Hey...I'm sorry for getting all defensive earlier there...I didn't mean to upset you," Craig said.

Tweek looked up at him, also feeling guilty, "no...I should apologize. I should have respected that you prefer a hero I just can't agree on, and just leave it at that. I shouldn't be focusing on the things I dislike and just focus on what I do like...and...honestly...I really like you, Craig," Tweek said.

Craig looked at him and smiled, "so...does this mean we're on a date...and not just a thank you dinner?" Craig smirked.

Tweek laughed, "wasn't that obvious?"

The two laughed and forgotten about their little argument from earlier. They then raised their wine glasses and smiled at each other.

"From now on...let's not focus so much on the heroes, hm? Let's just...focus on us and get to know each other," Craig said.

Tweek smiled, "I'd love that," Tweek said.

The two clinked their glasses and enjoyed the rest of their dinner, talking about other things that aren't hero related, laughing, and over all, enjoying the other's company. They didn't pay too much mind on Wonder Kid or Super Punch, they only focused on themselves, Craig and Tweek.

After dinner, Tweek offered to take Craig home when it was revealed that his place wasn't actually too far from the restaurant, Craig agreed and the two continued chatting and getting to know the other as they walked.

"Wow, you named all your guinea pigs...stripe?" Tweek giggled.

"I wasn't the best at creating names, so yeah," Craig smiled.

"Jesus, I hope when you have kids, you'll put a bit more effort there," Tweek said.

"...Kids huh?" Craig smiled at Tweek, blushing slightly.

Tweek cleared his throat, blushing. He looked up and saw the apartment that Craig described, "we're here," Tweek said.

"Already? I was having a lot fun," Craig pouted slightly.

"Well hey...we can always do this again...if you're up for a second date," Tweek blushed.

Craig grinned, "I'd love that," Craig said.

"Great," Tweek smiled.

Craig was now on the steps of his apartment as he looked back at Tweek, he wanted to kiss the blonde boy, but thought against it since he thought kissing on the first date wasn't very ideal.

"Well uh...I'll see you soon, I guess. I'll be sure to text you," Craig said.

Tweek watched as Craig turned around and was about to head inside, but Tweek wanted to kiss the boy right there and now. "Fuck that," Tweek pulled Craig's arm and pulled down his head as he kissed him fiercely on the lips.

"Mmm..." Craig was surprised, but didn't move away, actually enjoying it. Craig leaned forward a bit more as he kissed back, grabbing Tweek's arm to keep his balance.

Tweek pulled him closer, placing one hand on his back and the other underneath his hat so he could thread his fingers into his hair. It was very silky and smooth, Tweek quite enjoyed the feeling.

The two continued to kiss before finally moving away, needing air. They looked at each other, faces completely flushed. Their eyes gazed into each other, blue and green, beautiful colors they both thought.

"Well uh...ahem...I-I guess...I'll see you soon?" Craig asked.

Tweek smiled before kissing Craig on the cheek, "talk to you tomorrow, handsome," Tweek smiled. All Craig could do was nod.

After a bit, the two started to laugh before finally pulling away. Tweek the waved goodbye to Craig before finally leaving. He started to skip happily with each step he made, his heart wouldn't stop fluttering as he headed home.

Craig watched him leave, sighing happily as he felt light as a feather. Craig was glad that Tweek left right at that moment, because right now, Craig was floating in the air, too happy and in love.

The two couldn't wait for the second date.

* * *

The next days have been a dream for both Craig and Tweek, they would text each other every morning, afternoon, and evening. They would meet during the weekend when they are free, and they would spend all day together. They even started hanging out at the other's apartments and spending the night there.

Things were great for the two, but as they put on their costumes and resumed their roles as superheroes, it wasn't very easy.

"Hey, watch it!" Tweek glared at Super Punch when Super Punch bumped into him.

"You watch it, I was here first," Craig frowned.

"Oh yeah? Well I think you're a-" Tweek suddenly stopped, remembering that his boyfriend, Craig, seemed to like Super Punch, and though Craig wasn't here, Tweek would feel guilty if he talked bad to Super Punch. "Whatever," Tweek sighed and resumed his work.

Craig was taken back when Wonder Kid didn't insult him, Craig wanted to know why, but decided not to. The less interaction with Mr. Uptight, the more fun he'll have when he meets up with Tweek later.

Just as the two teams were fighting another villain, Tweek accidentally bumped into Craig when he was trying to avoid an attack. Craig frowned and was about to tell Wonder Kid off, but stopped when he remembered how his boyfriend felt about Wonder Kid.

"....Hey, please be careful, I need to concentrate," Craig said in a calm voice and tone. Everyone who heard froze and gasped at Craig, surprised to hear him not snapping at Wonder Kid.

Wonder Kid frowned and was about to say that it wasn't his fault that he bumped into him, but stopped, "...yeah...sorry about that...I'm just...trying to avoid getting hit, that's all," Tweek said.

Craig nodded and continued fighting. He used his super move on the villain, causing the ground to shake and pushing everything forward, which included the villain. Tweek watched in horror, wanting to tell Super Punch off, but refrained from doing so, remembering how Craig told him it wasn't Super Punch's fault that he couldn't control his power levels and the like.

"Um...could I make a little suggestion for you?" Tweek asked.

Craig wanted to tell him to fuck off, but decided to be nice, just in case, "sure...go ahead."

Tweek smiled, "I know you can't seem to hold back your power levels there, but do you think you can try something so that when you're using your powers, it doesn't involve destroying the ground like that?"

Craig was taken back, was that what this prude little twerp wanted this entire time? For him to not destroy the ground? "Uh....sure...I'll try," Craig said.

Tweek seemed surprised that Super Punch agreed, but doesn't say anything, he just continued fighting and saving the lives of people. Once Wonder Kid was gone, Craig went back to focusing on the enemy, who has got back up, and Craig stared at his already injured hands. However, when he remembered what Wonder Kid said, Craig bit his lip before summoning up a small amount of energy this time to his hands then punching his fists. This time, only the enemy was pushed back at a reasonable distance and no damage was done on the street.

"It....worked," Craig couldn't believe it.

Craig looked back and noticed that Wonder Kid was looking at him. Tweek was amazed, he honestly didn't think Super Punch was going to listen to him. As the two stared at each other, they felt something familiar in their chest, but weren't sure what it was. The two sighed and looked away, ignoring the other and continuing their work.

In the end, they still didn't like each other, but that doesn't mean they don't appreciate what just happened.

After another long day of work, the two teams headed back to their respected bases. While Craig was busy getting ready to see his boyfriend later that day, Tweek was busy with news with Professor Chaos.

"What's going on, Call Girl?" Kenny asked as he looked up at the big screen.

"I don't even know anymore, I keep seeing Chaos' minions buying more strange items from different websites, and I still can't figure out what they're building, all I know is is that it's big," Wendy said.

"Damn it, what is he planning?" Kenny started walking back and forth, trying to think.

As for Tweek, he looked up at the time and realize he needed to meet up with Craig soon. "U-um...K-Kenny, I know we're busy with Chaos and everything, b-but is it fine if I go now?"

"Meeting up with your boyfriend, Tweek?" Stan teased.

Tweek blushed, "oh shut up, you openly sweet talk with Wendy all the time," I said.

Stan blushed, "I-I do not," Stan exclaimed.

"It's fine. Tweek you can go," Kenny said.

"Thanks," Tweek smiled and quickly started leaving since he already changed out of his costume.

"Have fun with your date, Tweek," Wendy giggled.

Tweek blushed and continued on his way to Craig's apartment. Once he finally reached the apartment, he felt nervous, but stayed calm and collected. Tweek has already texted Craig that he was here, and Craig said he'll come down to let him in soon. Tweek smiled when he saw the familiar blue hat.

"Glad you made it," Craig smiled.

"Of course," Tweek grinned as he stepped inside and the two headed upstairs to Craig's apartment.

"I'm so glad you agreed to do this," Craig said.

"Yeah, me too," Tweek blushed as he nudged his shoulders against Craig's.

Craig chuckled and the two finally reached Craig's apartment. Craig opened the door and the two stepped inside. Tweek was surprised when he saw cans of paint on the floor as well as a tarp on the the ground.

"Okay, so the dark blue paints are over there, and I'll handle the light blue paints," Craig said.

"...Wait a minute...when you asked me to help paint your apartment, you actually meant you wanted my help to paint your apartment?" Tweek was surprised.

Craig gave him a confused look, "yeah...what else could I have meant?"

Tweek stared at him before bursting into laughter, "dude, we've been dating for three weeks now, I just thought that this was the day we finally...you know," Tweek blushed.

It took Craig a minute before realizing what Tweek meant. Craig's face went completely red as he pulled down his hat in embarrassment. "Oh God, you meant I was asking you for...that? Jesus! What kind of guy do you think I am? I'm not the type that would ask for...t-that after three weeks!"

"Well clearly," Tweek giggled as he walked over and gave Craig a hug, "I should known, when you mean something, that's what you really mean and that's that. What the hell was a thinking when you invited me over," Tweek giggled before leaning closer and kissing Craig on the lips.

Craig lifted his hat up and stared at Tweek, "s-so does this mean you...w-want us to do that?" Craig asked.

Tweek smiled at Craig before leaning in to kiss him on the cheek, "how about after we finish painting your apartment, hm?"

Craig blushed but hugged Tweek back before pulling him in for a kiss.

The two eventually got to work on Craig's apartment, even if they were distracted and had their significant other on their minds.

* * *

Craig and Tweek were laying on the couch in Craig's apartment. Tweek was on top of Craig as he continued to kiss the boy's neck as Craig let out a soft sigh, threading his fingers in Tweek's soft hair. As Tweek continued to kiss Craig's neck and behind his ear, Craig looked up at his wall and noticed the time.

"Shit, I got to go to work soon," Craig sighed as he gently pushed Tweek off.

"Already?" Tweek sighed, looking at Craig with disappointment.

"Yeah, as much as I would love to continue this, my job needs me," Craig sighed.

Tweek looked at the time himself and cursed when he realized he also needs to go as well, "I actually need to go too. Fuck," Tweek sighed and got off of Craig.

The two sat up and stared at each other before smiling and kissing each other.

"What time you coming back home?" Tweek asked.

"Mmm...probably around four or five? Kinda depends if there aren't any villains going on," Craig said.

"Well I'll be sure to come over and hang out," Tweek smiled.

"I'll be waiting," Craig smiled.

Tweek grinned and got up to leave, as for Craig, he decided to stay a little bit until Tweek left. Once Craig knew Tweek was gone, he grabbed his bag and flew out of his window, flying to H.Q.

Once Craig was there, he quickly changed into his hero costume and got to work.

As always, the two teams would meet up at the same time as a villain causing havoc, they would fight, save people, and try to earn enough points to get a win for their team. However, today was different considering today was the last day of the contest, today would be the day to determine which hero team is the better team and who gets the reward. All the heroes were putting a lot of effort this time.

"Kite, laser beam!"

"On it!" Kyle shot out a laser beam at the villain's minions, watching as the minion burst into flames. After all, the minion was made of hair.

As all the heroes continued to fight the minions and save the people that weren't lucky enough to evacuate, Craig and Tweek were back to back, fighting off the minions that has surrounded them.

"....Look out!" Craig pulled Wonder Tweek out of the way when one of the minions tried to lash out at him.

"Watch it!" Tweek pushed Craig away as a minion was about to hit them with a battle ax.

The two stared at each other, a bit surprised that the other actually helped, but they didn't stay like that for too long since they needed to take care of the bad guys. The two looked at each other before nodding and started fighting while helping each other out.

"Lightning bolt, now!" Craig exclaimed.

"On it! Super punch, twelve o clock!"

"Got it!"

The two continued to fight and fight until they managed to defeat all the minions while Kenny, Kyle, Cartman, and Doctor Timothy were able to defeat the villain.

"Nice going, Wonder Kid," Craig said.

"You weren't half bad yourself, Super Punch," Tweek smiled.

The two gave each other a high five, grinning as if they were old pals. However, when everyone came and looked at them in surprised, they realized what they've done and stepped away from each other.

"S-sorry, I was in a good mood and didn't realize what I was doing," Craig cleared his throat.

"S-same here," Tweek looked down.

"Yeah yeah, well if you two are done being weirdos for five minutes, it's time we tally up the numbers for this month," Cartman said.

"Do we have to? I mean...these past couple of days have been...kinda fun...you know...us working together and everything?" Stan said.

"I-I-I agree, having m-more people l-l-looking out for you m-m-makes c-crime fighting m-much easier," Jimmy said.

"Yeah, and to be honest...you guys aren't so bad after all," Wendy smiled, "though I still question your outfits," Wendy said. Clyde, Jimmy, and Scott looked down at their costumes, wondering what was wrong with them.

"Oh enough of this little love fest, the deal here was that if one team gets more points, then they get the reward and movie deal!" Cartman exclaimed.

"Seriously, what's with him and making a movie?" Stan asked Kyle.

"I don't know dude, we usually just tune him out whenever he talks about it," Kyle sighed.

"Alright Coon, you have the honors of counting the points, but just know that I've already calculated how many our team has, so you better not try and cheat," Doctor Timothy said.

"Whatever, I bet you guys are gonna cry knowing that my team is way better than your stupid team! Ha ha," Cartman laughed.

"Tell us again why you made him your leader?" Token asked.

"We didn't really make him our leader, he just nominated himself as the leader since the rest of us didn't really care and Kyle was too tired to fight back that day," Clyde said.

"Huh..."

Cartman started counting all the numbers up and he stopped when he came to the final results. "...No...that can't be."

"What?" Wendy asked.

"...Super Punch, how many did you save last Tuesday?"

"Uh..seven?"

"Mosquito?"

"Three!"

"Scott, what about you?"

"I have rescued six pedestrians, two dogs, three cats, and helped defeat one villain last Tuesday," Scott said.

"Okay...and Fastpass saved ten guys last Tuesday, Super Punch saved three on Friday...and...." Cartman's eyes widened, "are you shitting me right now!?"

"What is it, Coon?"

"It's a tie!" Cartman showed the numbers and after everyone counted themselves, they can all confirmed it was a tie.

"Well then...I guess this means both teams are equally matched," Kenny said.

"Well...that's great, right? That means we're not so different after all, and maybe we can actually worked together since we've been doing so well these past couple of days," Kyle said.

"No way in hell are we doing that!" Cartman exclaimed.

"Coon-"

"No Kite, we are not working with these losers! I bet they stole some of our wins, like how that blonde kid kept doing!"

Tweek was offended, "okay yes, I did that, but so did Super Dork here! He kept stealing my wins as well, and last I remember, we were even by the fifth day!" Tweek exclaimed.

"Screw you," Craig frowned.

The two went back to scowling at each other and flipping each other off.

"I am not having this! I want a tie breaker!" Cartman demanded.

"Um, if you haven't noticed, but there aren't any crimes happening right now, not even a morning bank robbery. So in the end, it's a tie, deal with it," Wendy sighed.

"I will not! I want my movie deal!"

"Here we go," Kyle sighed.

"Oh come on, Kite, you also want that movie deal!"

"No I do not. I stopped wanting it since we were ten! All I want is to save people and stop crime, while you're busy moping and trying to prove that you're the better hero when in reality, we're all great heroes!"

"Our team is better than those losers!" Cartman shouted.

"Oh Jesus," Craig sighed.

"I want a tie breaker, now! Now! Now! Now!" Cartman roared in anger. He was starting to sound like a spoiled child throwing a tantrum at that moment.

"Dude, there is no bad guys around right now, just admit that we're both equals and stop acting like a child!" Kenny was getting annoyed with this.

Before Cartman could retort back, the ground started shaking all of a sudden. Everyone turned their heads to look at Craig.

"...What? I didn't do that," Craig said.

"Then...who-"

The ground opened up and a large robot started climbing out of the ground, surprising the heroes. Everyone backed away, trying to avoid the falling debris. As they all ran, they looked up and try to see whose robot this belonged to.

"....Chaos," Kenny muttered.

"Wait...P-Professor Chaos!?" Clyde exclaimed.

"The evilest villain in the city!? I thought he was in jail!" Scott exclaimed.

"He managed to get out early because of corrupted cops," Wendy said.

"Wait, you guys knew and never told us!?" Kyle exclaimed.

"Well there wasn't a reason to tell you before since you know...but we were planning on telling you once we officially decided to team up, you know?" Stan said.

"Oh great, so not only did you keep this a secret from us, but you basically knew what this asshole was doing, and haven't done shit about it!" Cartman exclaimed.

"Well it's not like we knew exactly what he was planning!" Token frowned.

"Until now," Kenny said as the robot was now standing tall, towering over the heroes and even the tallest building in the city itself.

The screen on the robot's chest flickered on, and a face appeared. It was Professor Chaos himself, "well hello heroes, missed me?" Professor grinned.

"What are you up to, Chaos!?" Kenny exclaimed, staring at the screen.

"Well Mysterion, I grew bored of not doing anything fun after going in hiding for the past couple of months, so I made this little beauty to destroy this city once and for all...and hopefully crush you all with it as well," Chaos smirked.

"You fiend!" Kenny exclaimed.

"I try," Chaos smiled before pressing a button. "Bye bye!" The screen flickered off and rockets appeared on the robot, firing off and exploding in various parts of the city.

"Look out!" Kyle exclaimed.

Everyone started running as they try their best to avoid the falling debris. They kept running and running as they try to find a safe place to be.

"Over there!" Kenny exclaimed as he pointed to an alleyway.

The group started running for it, but before they could get anywhere, a rocket was fired and started aiming towards a familiar apartment. Craig's apartment. Tweek's eyes widened.

"No!" Tweek exclaimed as the rocked exploded and destroyed the building, leaving nothing behind.

"Oh damn it," Craig cursed when he realized his place was destroyed, and he just touched up the paint in his apartment too.

"...C-Craig!" Tweek called out, tears in his eyes.

Craig froze. Craig turned his head to look at Wonder Kid, but to only be pushed away as Wonder Kid started running towards the now destroyed apartment building. Craig felt a shiver down his spine as he looked back.

"Craig!? Craig!? Please don't be here, please don't be here! Please be okay!" Tweek exclaimed as he started digging through the rubble and hoping to not see a body.

"...." Craig felt his heart skip a beat as he stepped closer and closer. His palms became sweaty, his heart was beating fast, and with every step felt like he was walking a mile. It couldn't be, was what Craig thought, it can't.

"Craig...please...please be okay...please be okay," seeing the great and brave Wonder Kid crying while saying Craig's name, there's no denying it.

".....Tweek?" Craig whispered, loud enough for the hero to hear.

Tweek lifted up his head and turned around to look at Craig. His eyes were still full of tears, but he was no longer crying. ".....How do you know my name?" Tweek asked, feeling his heart racing.

The two stood there for what felt like hours, Craig never once leaving his eyes on the blonde. Without any more hesitation, Craig started to take off his mask to reveal his face. Tweek's eyes widened as he saw Super Punch removing his mask, and underneath was the person he adored very much.

"....Craig?"

"...." Craig stared at Wonder Kid, feeling his heart thumping in his chest. There really is no denying it. The cries, the familiarity, the name. Wonder Kid...was Tweek. Tweek was Wonder Kid. This entire time, the person that Craig hated the most was also the person he fell in love with. "You have got to be shitting me right now."

".....I-"

Before the two could say anything else, a claw came towards the two, specifically Tweek. Craig's eyes widened as he jumped forward, pushing Tweek away, but the claw went through his torso, blood splattering everywhere.

Tweek's eyes widened as he stared in horror, he gasped as he stood frozen as Craig's eyes started to go blank before he went limp. The claw was taken out and went back inside Chaos' robot. Craig collapsed on the ground, bleeding from where he was stabbed.

"Super Punch!" Kyle exclaimed.

"C-C-Craig!" Jimmy exclaimed.

"Oh my god!" Clyde exclaimed.

"Chaos!" Kenny looked at the giant robot as the screen turned on once more.

"Whoops, my hand slipped, I was meant to blow these suckers up, but I guess this will do too," Chaos smirked.

"You...you!"

"Now now Mysterion, no need to be so hasty, especially when you should be saving your little friend back there," Chaos said.

Chaos was right, back with Craig, he was still breathing, but was losing too much blood fast. Tweek couched down and held Craig's body, trying his best to stop the bleeding. "K-Kenny! Please!" Tweek cried out as his body started to tremble.

".....This isn't over!" Kenny ran towards Craig and Tweek and helped Tweek carry Craig to safety. The heroes then started to escape as Chaos continue to wreck havoc on the small city.

"Ha ha ha...there's no where to run and no where to hide...chaos will always come and find you! Ha ha ha ha!"

* * *

"Of all things that could happen, Chaos had to come with a giant fucking robot!" Kenny slammed his fist on the table, angry that he wasn't able to stop Chaos at that moment, now the city was suffering and no one knew what to do.

"I'm sorry everyone, if I had knew the parts he was getting were to create that thing, we could have stopped him before it got out of hand," Wendy sighed.

"It's not your fault Wendy, even if we knew exactly what he was doing, we didn't know how powerful this machine would be," Doctor Timothy said.

"....Well now what? At this rate, he'll destroy the city and we're just sitting here like sitting ducks!" Kyle exclaimed.

"Kyle, I understand how you feel dude, but what can we do? Professor Chaos is one of the smartest villains we have ever faced, he'll know exactly what our next move is," Stan said.

"Besides...we're going to need more heroes to defeat that thing...and right now...one of our own isn't doing so well," Token sighed as he looked over at the healing room where Craig was laying on a hospital bed with a oxygen mask and an IV drip in his arm. Tweek sat next to the bed, watching over him.

"...I seriously can't believe that all this time....those two were dating each other and never noticed," Wendy sighed.

"F-f-fate is s-s-such a c-cruel m-m-mistress," Jimmy said.

"I do not believe it's fate that brought those two together, but whatever is, we must hope that Craig will get better soon."

"Yeah well luckily I managed to keep his stable. If that claw went a couple more inches to the left, it would have gotten his heart, and there would be no way of saving him," Token sighed.

"H-how long is it going to take for him to wake up, doctor Token?" Clyde was getting anxious.

"Clyde, just because I have a doctor's degree doesn't mean you have to call me doctor," Token sighed, "and...I'm not sure. It could take hours, weeks, months....he might not even wake up."

"Don't say that!" Clyde started to cry.

"Look, I get it, we almost lost a friend, but lives are on the line here, we need to make a plan," Kenny said.

"....Well...if the parts that Wendy told us is what I think it is...then I may know how to destroy that robot," Kyle said.

"How?" Scott asked.

"The parts Chaos used are quite strong and very resistant on the outside, however, they aren't that well protected on the inside. If we can manage to go inside to where most of the wiring and sensitive spots are, then we can stop this robot from doing anymore harm," Kyle said.

"Yeah, but how are we suppose to get inside that thing? The moment Chaos sees us, we're dead," Cartman said.

"...Not unless we have someone to distract Chaos while the others find a way inside. It won't be easy, especially with all the minions that will probably be guarding the robot, but I'm sure it's the only way," Doctor Timothy said.

"Yeah, and we definitely need someone that can control electricity and water to help shorten the circuits out," Kyle said.

They all turned towards Tweek, who was listening to the group, but hasn't left his eyes off of Craig. "....I get it...I do it," Tweek said.

"Are you sure?" Kenny asked.

Tweek sniffled as he wiped his eyes, "I'm going to make that bastard pay for what he did to Craig. I don't even care if Craig is Super Punch or whatever....I'm going to make that bastard pay!" Tweek exclaimed.

Kenny nodded, "alright, then we better get a move on before Chaos does anymore damage. Everyone be on your game plan here," Kenny said.

"Hold it, who made you leader?" Cartman frowned.

"Dude, seriously?" Stan asked, getting annoyed.

"Look, the only reason I fought with you bastards was so I could get my movie franchise, but I got nothing and I'm sick and tired of having to share the fame with you losers! So why on earth should I listen to you!?"

"Because if we don't work with each other and save these people from Chaos, then there won't be anyone left to actually offer you a fucking movie deal, ever think about that?" Kyle said.

"I....you...." Cartman was thinking it over, "god damn it, you're right!"

"Exactly! So whether you like it or not, Freedom Pals and Coon and Friends needs to work together!" Kyle exclaimed.

"Very well then, then we shall all be known as Freedom Friends!" Doctor Timothy said.

"Excuse me?" Cartman glared.

"O-oh...uh...I mean...Coon and the Freedom Friends?" Doctor Timothy said.

"That's better, someone needs to be the leader of this new team up after all," Cartman said.

"Dude, can I just drill a hole into this asshole's skull with my drill?" Stan asked.

"....We'll talk later," Kyle said.

"Alright everyone, we all know what we must do, now let's go out there and save the day!" Doctor Timothy exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered.

As the group were getting ready to head out, Tweek stood up, ready to leave, but before he left, he looked back at Craig with tears in his eyes. "Hey...asshole...y-you better wake up soon...c-cause there's a chance we all might not make it...and honestly...we could use your powers to help us right about now..." Tweek said, his hands started to shake. "A-and....w-when you wake up...I'm going to punch you...I'm going to punch you for not telling me who you were, I'm going to yell at you for making me like you as well as hating you...and...and..." Tweek was trying his best to not cry, "....I'm going to hold you..and never let go...so please...wake up...wake up...for me. I don't care if you're Super Punch or whatever...you're Craig...and I love you," Tweek said, holding onto Craig's hand tightly.

"Tweek...we need to go," Kenny said.

"....Wake up...for me," Tweek said. He leaned forward to place a kiss on Craig's cheek before letting go of Craig's hand. Tweek turned around, put on his mask, and started following the group, ready for battle.

Once all the heroes have left, Craig was left alone in the healing room. His hand started to twitch.

* * *

The heroes stood before the city, watching in horror at all the destruction that Chaos has already done with his robot. The heroes need to think fast and stop this.

"Okay, so I know that Chaos will come after me the most, but since I'm not fast enough to avoid that robot, I'm going to need Jimmy and Clyde here to run and fly us out of here," Kenny said.

"Right," Clyde said.

"G-g-got it," Jimmy said.

"Doctor Timothy, Token, and Wendy will be our eyes and watch over and tell us what's happening, Kyle, Stan, Scott, and Cartman will fight off any of the minions that get in the way, and Tweek, you're going to have to find a way inside, the others will try to clear a path for you," Kenny said.

"Got it," Tweek said.

"Alright team, let's take this villainous scum down," Kenny said.

Everyone got into their groups and separated. Doctor Timothy, Token, and Wendy headed to the rooftop of a building to keep a close eye on the group and to communicate with them if they see any trouble. Stan, Scott, Kyle, Cartman, and Tweek started sneaking around, avoiding being seen by any of the minions and Chaos until they see the signal from Kenny.

With a deep breath, Kenny stepped forward. "Chaos!"

The robot stopped and turned around, the screen turned on to show Chaos' face. "Oh? Back for some more fun, Mysterion?"

"I'm here to stop you!" Kenny exclaimed, glaring at the villain.

"All on your own? What? You little pals too chicken to help?" Chaos laughed.

"If anyone is chicken here, it's you. Your reign of terror is over, this ends now!" Kenny exclaimed.

Getting annoyed, Chaos commanded his robot to step forward, "well then...I guess I best squish you like a bug," chaos lifted the robot's arm and was about to crush Kenny when Jimmy came running in and grabbed Kenny out of the way just in time.

"G-g-gotcha!" Jimmy said.

"Never fear, Mosquito is here!" Clyde came flying in, grabbing the two, "also, I take offense to that bug squishing comment!"

"No time for heroic jokes, just start flying!" Kenny exclaimed.

"Right!" Clyde said as he grabbed hold of the two and started flying away as the robot started to chase after the three.

"Get back here you cowards!" Chaos exclaimed as he starts chasing after them.

Now that Chaos was fully distracted, Tweek and the others started running towards the robot and trying to find a way to get in.

"There!" Scott exclaimed as he pointed at an opening on the robot's back.

"Alright, I'll fly up there and get in," Tweek said.

"Be careful, Tweek," Kyle said.

Suddenly, the group hears Chaos' minions coming towards them, now aware that they were there.

"Good luck to you," Tweek said as he starts flying up towards the opening. Once Tweek reached the opening, the other boys started running and fighting the minions, hoping to give Tweek more time to find a way to stop the robot.

Tweek headed inside, being careful to not trigger any alarms that might be around. As Tweek continued looking around for the wires that Kyle told him about, Tweek couldn't help but be on edge with every sound and noise that was being made in there.

"...There they are!" Tweek exclaimed as he ran towards the wires. "Okay...." Tweek summon up a electricity bolt and was ready to fry the wires. "...This is for Craig," Tweek said. He was about to touch the wires when suddenly, he hears a gun clicking. Tweek turned around and gasped when he saw Chaos' second in command, General Disarray.

"Don't move," Disarray said as he pointed the gun straight at Tweek's head.

"How did you know?" Tweek raised his hands.

"Oh please, Chaos knew you'd try something like this, why do you think it was so easy to get up here or why there was an opening? He knew you'd use Mysterion as a distraction while you sneaked up here to try and destroy the robot from the inside. He also knew that one of you have been watching us for the past couple of months, Call Girl was her name...wasn't it?"

Tweek gritted his teeth, "so you planned all of this? From knowing that Call Girl was watching to us coming here...did you also plan on what you did to C...Super Punch?" Tweek asked.

"Pretty much, we knew how powerful Super Punch's powers were and didn't want him using them on our robot, knowing one punch could make this entire thing go haywire, so we had to get rid of him. We could have killed him, but sadly...Chaos' aim ain't that great," Disarray said.

Tweek glared at him, "you bastards!"

"I don't know why you're so angry, I would have thought you'd want that hero to be dead, considering how much you two hated each other," Disarray said.

"It doesn't matter if I hated him or not! It doesn't matter if he doesn't know how to control those powers or how he talks to me, or how he keeps showing off! All I now is...he's still a hero, he cares about these people, and he cares about all of us, and that's something I respect! So you hurting him was the biggest mistake you could have ever done!" Tweek pointed his fingers at Disarray and shot the gun out of his hand. Tweek then lunged forward to attack the general, but Disarray fought back.

"Let go! You're not going to win this, your plan is going to fail and you'll all die!"

"Then I'll be sure to take you and Chaos down with me!" Tweek exclaimed.

Just as Tweek was about to shock the general, the robot suddenly came to a stop, causing the two to fall to the ground.

"W-what? What's happening?" Disarray exclaimed, confused.

"Y-you!" The two could hear Chaos' voice from outside. "H-how are you...w-wait...don't you dare...don't!"

"...." Disarray suddenly shoved Tweek off and started running to the main control room. Tweek wondering what was happening, followed close behind.

Tweek's eyes widened when he saw Craig on the big screen in the control room. "...Craig..."

"How are you here?" Chaos exclaimed as he looked around.

Realizing that Chaos might try to shoot out a rocket, Tweek quickly headed back to the wires and destroyed them, causing the robot to shut down and unable to move.

"N-no! What!?"

"You!" Disarray turned to look at Tweek who has returned to the control room, ready to fight.

"Your time is up, Chaos," Tweek said.

Outside, Craig floated in front of the robot, glaring at it. He knows that Tweek was in there, and knew that Chaos was in there as well. Though his sides hurt and he knew he was going to start bleeding if he did this, he needed to help Tweek.

Letting out a breath, Craig summoned up all the energy he had and focus on one spot on the robot, making sure to have a target. Once he knew where he wanted to hit, Craig lifted his hand and threw a punch, the shock wave created a giant hole into the robot, and before anyone knew it, the robot started to fall apart as everything inside started to collapse.

"Shit!" Chaos exclaimed as he tries to turn the robot on again, but with the wires now ruined and the giant hole that Craig has created, there was no way of getting the robot working again. It was the end. "You...it's your fault isn't it!?" Chaos turned towards Tweek, anger in his eyes. Chaos took out his gun and was ready to shoot the hero, but before he could do anything, Craig comes crashing in, grabbing Chaos and holding him down.

"Grab the gun!" Craig exclaimed.

Tweek saw the gun was now on the gun, and that Disarray was staring at it. Before Disarray could reach out for the gun, Tweek shock the general and grabbed the gun himself, pointing it at him.

"Don't move," Tweek said.

"....." Disarray lifted his hands in defeat.

It was over.

After Chaos, Disarray, and the minions were captured and under arrest, and the robot was now destroyed, the city was safe. Though it suffered from a lot of damage, it was something the city knew they could handle.

Now that Chaos was detained and will not be released any time soon, everything was back to normal and there was peace in the city once again.

"A-ah...shit," Craig hissed in pain as Token tried his best to stitch up wound on Craig's side.

"I can't believe you did that, you could have died with the stunt you did," Token said.

"Well I at least managed to stop Chaos didn't I? Shouldn't I be getting a thanks here? Ow! Easy," Craig winced in pain.

"Craig...thank you...we couldn't have done it without you," Kenny smiled at the hero, patting him in the shoulder.

Craig nodded, "you guys think I'd let you fight without me? Please," Craig sighed.

"Craig," Tweek stepped in and looked at the boy.

"....Tweek," Craig looked down, feeling his heart pounding.

"....Well....I managed to heal you up as best as I can, so I'll leave you guys to it...everyone," Token started ushering the others to give the two some space.

Once Craig and Tweek were now on their own, though they can still feel their teammates eyes on them from the distance, it was Tweek who came up first. At first, Craig thought Tweek was going to ask him if he was okay, but instead, he gets a slap in the face.

"...Ow! Seriously? Didn't I just get hurt enough today!?" Craig exclaimed.

"What were you thinking? You could have gotten killed with that injury of yours! You had a fucking claw going through you!" Tweek exclaimed.

"Yeah, well I knew you and everyone else were going to get in trouble, so of course I had to help," Craig said.

"Did you not think of the consequences? How you could have died? How you could have opened your wounds and started bleeding? How Chaos could have killed the both of us!?"

"I would never let him kill you!" Craig exclaimed.

Tweek froze and stared at Craig, feeling his heart skip a beat, Tweek looked away, blushing, "yeah because you know who I am now, right?"

"...Tch...who cares if you're Wonder Geek or the person I fell in love with, I would never let you get hurt either way," Craig said.

Tweek looked at him, "...fell in love with, huh?" Tweek said.

Craig blushed, "....look...I know we had our differences...and I know I complain about how uptight you are...and I really hate how smug you get whenever we're in our hero personas....but meeting you...the real you...I realized...you're not such a stuck up ass as I thought...you're actually pretty cool to hang out with," Craig said.

Tweek stared at him, smiling, "as much as I hate your guts, I hate how you do whatever you want, how you never follow the simplest rules when it comes to property safety, and you're always getting on my nerves...seeing who you really are outside that lame costume of yours...you're practically my soulmate," Tweek said.

Craig looked at him, smiling, "I fucking hate you," Craig said.

Tweek smiled, "I hate you too," Tweek said. Tweek leaned in to kiss Craig on the lips, "if I ever see you doing something so dangerous like that again, I will break your arm, Super Dork," Tweek said.

"Yeah, well fuck you, handsome," Craig snickered as he pulled Tweek in for another kiss.

"Aw...isn't that cute?" Wendy gushed.

"...Did you missed the part where they said they hated each other and then proceeded to kiss? It's kinda confusing on whether they're going to start liking each other or continue to hate each other," Kyle said.

"Love takes many shapes and forms, and for some, a love-hate relationship can sometimes be the purest love you can get, and I'm sure these two fit the category," Doctor Timothy said.

"C-c-couldn't say i-it b-better than m-m-myself," Jimmy said.

"Yeah yeah, romance and love and all that shit, now what about my movie deal!?" The group groaned.

Craig continued to stare up at Tweek green eyes as Tweek stared deep into Craig's blue eyes. They both smiled as their faces were completely flushed.

"...Come on, let's take you home so you can heal properly," Tweek said.

"I would...but my apartment, remember?" Craig said.

Tweek smiled, "well...I have been meaning to find a roommate, and you seem to fit all the requirements," Tweek said.

"And those requirements are?" Craig asked.

"Must be my type, must be cute, can do laundry, and drives me crazy," Tweek smirked.

"Well then, I guess we're the perfect match," Craig said.

The two chuckled as Craig leaned against Tweek as Tweek helped him out. The two then continued to head home together, not caring that they once were enemies. In the end, they were still superheroes in this town full of evil and dread, their mission is to save the innocent and take down the bad guys. So though the two had their differences, they still made a great team together.

_**The End.** _


	17. Q Is for Quest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The princess has been captured, and only a hero can save the princess from the evil wizard. Unfortunately, the only hero around was a thief who didn't really give a damn.
> 
> Rated T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you follow me on tumblr, I might make some reference to my other comic, the RPG AU comic, not saying that this one is in the same universe as that one, but it was inspired by that au I made and still need to get to work on one of these days, but oh well.

There once was a kingdom ruled by a well beloved king. His people loved the king, and the king loved his people, but the one thing he loved most was his family, especially his precious daughter. The princess was fair and beloved by all, kind at heart and voice like silk. Anyone who saw the princess would immediately fall for her. So on the day the princess was to meet her suitors, the king couldn't help but be both overjoyed and nervous, for he knew that he must keep his guard up just in case the evil wizard were to hear about the princess' arrangement with her suitors.

"Oh father, you must not worry. The wizard lives far far away from our lands, how could he possibly know about my arrangement with the suitors?" The princess smiled.

"I know, my dear, but that wizard...he knows many things, many wicked and cruel things. There is no doubt in my mind he knows about today's arrangement and will try to do anything to ruin it, especially with everyone busy at this time," the kind said.

"Oh father, you're such a busybody at times. You must relax, for there is no possible way that the evil wizard knows about my arrangement and that there is no possible way he will come and try to ruin it," the princess smiled.

Just then, the windows shattered everywhere, the people screamed in surprised, everyone looked around, wondering what has happened, but before they could noticed a thing, black smoke filled the room, almost suffocating the king, the princess, the servants, and the suitors that were there.

"W-what is this!?"

"Poisonous gas!?"

"So retched! I can't breathe!"

"F-father, what is happening!?" The princess exclaimed, trying to hold her breath.

"I-it can't be!" The king exclaimed as he noticed a tall looming figure standing in the dark smoke, unfazed by it. "Y-you!"

A cackling laughter filled the room, causing those to hear to freeze on the spot. The princess gasped as she took a step back, but only to have the dark figure snap his fingers, causing the princess to stay frozen.

"Daughter!" The king exclaimed, "evil wizard! Let her go!"

"I don't think so, your majesty," the evil wizard smirked as he pulled the princess closer towards him, "to think...you are allowing this beautiful thing meet all the suitable suitors of the land, and yet...you not invite me? How rude," the wizard cackled.

"F-father!" The princess was in tears as she struggled to be released from the dark magic that holds her.

"Wizard, let her go, now!" The king demanded, taking out his sword.

The wizard held onto the princess, summoning a knife near her neck, "ah ah ah...one wrong move, your majesty, and this lovely thing will no longer look so lovely," the wizard said. The princess started to cry.

The king glared at the wizard, but dropped his sword, knowing he couldn't risk his daughter getting hurt, "what do you want?"

The wizard smirked, "like I said, you didn't invite me to your little party here, so I came to take your princess and have her marry me!"

"No!" The king exclaimed.

"Oh what can one little man like you do? I'm the all powerful wizard, I can easily turn your castle into a barn, or even turn that beard of yours into a flock of pigeons. Face it...you are in no position to object," the wizard smirked.

"Father! Please! Save me!" The princess cried.

"G-guards! Guards! Seize him!" The king ordered.

All the knights came rushing in, trying to save the princess and attack the wizard, but before the knights could get any closer, the wizard threw down smoke bombs, filling the air and blinding everyone. He laughed as the smoke finally faded, but the wizard and the princess were gone.

"No!" The king exclaimed as he looked around, but he could not see his daughter anywhere. "Search everywhere! Save my daughter!" The king ordered.

All the knights did as they were told and searched everywhere in hopes of finding the princess, but they have not found her. By the time the sun has set, the king's face darkened, knowing full well that the evil wizard has already left the kingdom with his daughter and were now in the home of the evil wizard in the far lands, the lands that the king knew would be too dangerous for his knights.

The kingdom fell into dread as the news of the princess has spread. People started to mourn for their beloved princess, but weren't sure what to do. There were heroes that would step up and take the challenge of saving the princess, but after five days, the heroes would come back in defeat, saying the same thing. The evil forest was too much for them.

So for weeks, the people grew sadder and sadder, unsure what to do. No hero was brave enough to go into the lands of the evil wizard, and time was running out for the dear princess. The king was desperate.

"Oh my dear precious daughter, she must be scared! Oh why can't we find one hero, one brave hero to travel through the lands of evil and save my precious daughter? I'm about to faint the longer my daughter continues to be in the clutches of that damn wizard!"

"My king."

"Oh my darling daughter, she must be terrified out of her mind!"

"My king."

"Oh the horrors that wizard must be doing to my precious daughter!"

"My king."

"What!? Can't you see I'm mourning here!?" The king glared at the knight in front of him.

"I apologize my king, but we have captured a thief who tried to steal bread from a bread stand," the knight said.

"A thief!?" The king frowned, "bring him here!"

The knight nodded and went to bring out the thief. In a few minutes, the knight returned with a young man with raven hair, dark blue eyes, and the most emotionless face in the world. Even as the thief struggled in the knight's grip, he continued to have an emotionless face.

"You, how dare you steal in my kingdom!?" The king exclaimed.

"...Well...I was hungry, don't have much money, and the baker wouldn't really miss it since he got plenty of bread, so...."

"That is no excuse! You shall be hanged for this!" The king exclaimed.

"Seriously? all for bread?" The thief sighed, looking more annoyed than afraid. It took the king by surprised.

"Are you not afraid of your death?" The king asked.

"Dude, we literally live in a time where people die from the black plague just like that, hell, the old woman who use to live next to me died just from having ticks. Fucking ticks! There weren't even that many, and she died just like that!"

"Oi! Do not talk to the king that way! Off to the dungeon with you, then you shall be hanged in the morning!" The knight exclaimed as he grabbed thief by his cape and started pulling him.

"Yippee," the thief sighed, still more annoyed that he was caught and was getting punished for just stealing some measly bread. What's even worse about this situation is the fact that the baker didn't even care, and even tried to convince the knight that he didn't want to press charges on the thief. 

Honestly, it wasn't the thief's day at all.

"Hold it!" The king suddenly spoke up, causing the knight to freeze. "You...are you not afraid of anything?"

"I mean...like I said, we live in a world where people die just like that. If I were to be afraid of every little thing, I'll never get anything done," the thief sighed.

"...Thief...what is your name?" The king asked.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Oi, the king demands to know your name, best to do as you're told, boy," the knight glared.

The thief sighed, "Craig Tucker, my lord."

"Well Craig....how about we make a deal? If you go to the evil lands and find the evil wizard's castle, and save the princess, you shall be greatly awarded," the king said.

"....Are you fucking mental?" Craig asked, "dude, it's the fucking evil wizard, he could easily turn me into a fucking guinea pig with a snap of his fingers!"

"I thought you were not afraid of anything," the king said.

"I'm not, I'm just not stupid," Craig sighed.

"But I can get you whatever you want. I can even give you my daughter's hand in marriage if you save her," the king said.

"Hard pass," Craig sighed. Both the king and the knight were shock to hear someone say they didn't want to marry the lovely princess, both the king and knight were slightly offended by that.

"Well...how about gold? I can give you plenty of gold to make you a happy man," the king said.

"Gold is nice and all, but you forget, I'm a thief, I have plenty of gold back home...I won't say where I got it, but you know already know how I got it," Craig said.

The king's eye started to twitch, "if you don't do it, then I'll have you executed," the king said.

"You were about to kill me before you asked me to save your daughter," Craig frowned.

The king was getting annoyed, "well what is it that you want!?"

"Right now, I'd rather be home, playing with my guinea pigs, and eating a nice meal," Craig said, "but since I know you guys won't let me leave, that ain't happening," Craig sighed.

"Then how about this? If you save my daughter, you get the gold, my daughter's hand, and we'll even hold a large feast for you," the king said.

Craig looked at the king, feeling his stomach growling a bit. It has been awhile since he ate anything that wasn't stale bread, and a feast would fill him up for days. "...Have guinea pigs in there, and you got yourself a deal," Craig said.

The king smiled, "deal!" The king was overjoyed, he has finally found a hero that will save his daughter. "Now, why don't we get you supplies, weapons, and a change of garments?"

"What's wrong with the clothes I'm wearing now?" Craig asked. True, his clothes were mostly rags were ripped in some areas, but he quite like his clothes since it was his own.

"Oh dear, you need to wear something that will protect you from all the evil elements....as well as make you more presentable. If I were to have you save my daughter, I can't have her hero looking like a hobo," the king said.

"....." Craig wanted to flip the king off, but refrained from doing so. "Fine...but I'm keeping the cape," Craig said.

"Fine, now...let's us prepare. Your journey will be a long and treacherous way, filled with demons, giants, monsters, and other minions of the evil wizard, so you must be very careful with your quest," the king said.

"I get it, just avoid getting killed, save the princess, defeat the wizard, and I get my free lunch," Craig was practically drooling at the thought of eating delicious food that he doesn't have to steal or pay for. 

The king cleared his throat, "y-yes...well uh...Craig Tucker, from now on, you shall be the hero of this land and save my daughter from the clutches of the evil wizard!"

"Hooray," Craig sighed.

Seriously, this was not Craig's day.

* * *

The quest to save the princess from the evil wizard has begun, and Craig was not up for the challenges ahead.

"Here is your gold, food, water, a sword, and the fastest horse in the lands," the king said as he handed the reins to Craig.

"...." Craig stared at the small sack of gold, food that will probably last him for a week even though he has estimated the journey will take more than a week to accomplished, the sword was slightly chipped and worn out, and the horse looked like it was going to kill over any time soon. "...Seriously?"

"Well...we are going through hard times..." The king muttered, looking away, "why else would I arrange my daughter to meet potential suitors?"

Craig pinched the bridge of his nose before taking the reins and started leaving, "you better stay true to your words on that feast if I come back with the princess," Craig said.

"Of course, I shall have everything prepared! Just save my precious daughter!" The king exclaimed.

"Yeah yeah," Craig sighed. He left the kingdom and began his quest to save the princess.

The journey was long and tiring for the young thief, having to face other challenges in his way. From robbers to one of the evil wizard's minions. Though Craig thought all of this was pointless and kinda stupid, he continued on. After all, a feast would be waiting for him when he returns, Craig was practically drooling.

As Craig continued to ride his horse, he noticed that the poor steed was panting and has started to slow down. Feeling bad, Craig got off of the horse and patted it's side. "Jesus, how stingy is the king that he couldn't even give me a horse that has some life in it," Craig sighed as he started taking off the saddle and reins. "Go on, you're free now. I can just walk," Craig said. The horse looked at him for a seconds before started dashing out of there, life returning to the horse as it left. Craig was left speechless as he watched the horse running like there was no tomorrow. "....Well...I guess the king didn't lie that the horse was the fastest in the lands..." Craig muttered. He let out a sigh and continued his journey on foot.

Craig was tired, was getting sunburns from the heat, and Craig was ready to kill over any minute now. Craig took a sip of his water, but knew he couldn't take too much since the king didn't provide him enough, all Craig could do was hope to find a nearby lake or stream, and possibly something good to eat.

"....The fuck?" Craig stopped when he noticed a chest in the middle of the road. "...Who fucking leaves chests in the middle of the road like that?" Craig started lecturing about littering and how leaving random items on the road could be dangerous for anyone that comes on these roads with their horse, but after realizing he was basically saying all of this mostly to himself, Craig sighed. "...I better move this to the side and just keep going," Craig said.

As Craig was moving the chest, he noticed how heavy it was, so carrying it would be impossible for the skinny boy. Craig then started pushing and pulling the chest on the bumpy ground, trying his best to keep it off the main road.

"Ow!" A voice exclaimed when Craig pushed the chest over a rock.

"....Did this chest just say, 'ow?'" Craig stared at the chest before standing up straight and kicking the chest.

"Ow! Hey! Stop that!"

"...." Craig quickly turned away from the chest and continued walking, "nope! Not dealing with that shit," Craig said, putting up his hands and kept walking.

"W-wait a minute!" The chest burst opened and a demon of the wizard emerged, a fork tongue slithering out its mouth, a pitchfork aimed at the thief, bat like wings flapping in the air, and a pointy tail waving around. "How dare you come to these lands! I shall not let you go any further, and I shall kill you right here and-"

"Help! There's a naked pervert in the forest and he's making me feel uncomfortable right now!" Craig exclaimed, hoping a knight or anyone could hear him.

"W-wait! I-I'm not a pervert!" The demon exclaimed before standing back on the ground and stared at the thief confused and frightened. "P-please don't call the cops on me, man!"

"Well I'm not walking around in the forest completely naked, am I?" Craig took a took a step back once the imp was no longer in the air.

The demon scowled at the thief, "I'm not naked! I just don't have a shirt on, and I have fucking goat legs!"

"Well..you know...goats are considered naked, and even if I can't see your junk...I'm not going to stand around with a naked demon spouting out nonsense, so...bye!" Craig turned around and speedily started walking away.

"H-hey!" The demon flapped his wings and was now in front of the thief, "y-you can't just leave like that! We're suppose to be fighting here!"

"Yeah...no...I really don't want to fight someone who's naked," Craig said.

"For the last time, I'm not naked!" The demon exclaimed.

Sighing, Craig knew he can't continue his quest unless he defeats this demon, so pulling out his sword, Craig stood in a battle stance, ready to fight. "Alright, let's get this over with," Craig said.

The demon smirked and brought out his pitchfork, ready to strike. "Face it mortal, you'll never reach the princess in time, and the evil wizard will rule the lands and all things evil will take over, then we-" While the demon was talking, Craig pulled out his pepper spray and pointed it at the demon's eyes. "Gah! It burns! It fucking burns!" The demon screeched as it fell to the ground and started rolling around while covering his eyes.

"...Huh...mom was right, having this thing was useful, who knew," Craig said as he stared at the small bottle of pepper spray his mother gave him when she worried for her son's safety against predators.

"Ah! Why! Why would you do that when I wasn't looking!?" The demon cried out, still in a lot of pain.

"Oh relax, mom told me the pain will only last for a couple of minutes, which means I have plenty of time to get the fuck out of here, so bye," Craig turned and continued walking.

Craig continued on his way, but he slowed down when he heard the demon's groans. Craig tried his best to ignore it, but hearing the demon's cries made Craig feel a tiny bit bad about what he did. After all, the demon was just doing his job, and Craig came and sprayed him with pepper spray.

"....Christ...I must be out of mind," Craig turned around and headed back to the demon, only to see that the demon was now shaking on the ground, still covering his eyes in pain. "....Here," Craig crouched down, took out his water and poured what remained of his water onto the demon's eyes.

"A-ah! W-what are you doing!?" The demon sputtered as water fell onto his face.

"Helping you, unfortunately," Craig sighed as every last drop of water was gone. Craig then takes the end of his cape and started wiping the demon's face. After Craig did everything he could to help the demon, he stood up and helped the demon back on his feet. "Does it still hurt?" Craig asked, noticing that the demon's eyes were still red.

"....N-no," the demon looked down, not really sure how to make any of this.

"...." Craig sighed and took out his shirt. Though Craig didn't want to part his shirt since it belonged to him, he gave it to the demon, "here, you're going to catch a cold if you continue walking around naked," Craig said.

The demon scowled, "I'm not naked!"

"Yeah yeah, whatever, just take the damn shirt and leave me alone," Craig sighed and pushed his shirt towards the demon. Craig was going to miss that shirt, but then again, it was old and had too many holes here and there, at least the clothes that the king gave him were more warm and comfortable, but still. "Now that's over with, if you still want to kill me, come at me, but if not, I'll be on my way," Craig said.

"...." The demon stared at the shirt in his hand, surprised that someone who was the enemy of the evil wizard has treated him so kindly. All the heroes that the demon has faced were never this kind, especially to a low ranked demon like him. "...I-I don't want to fight you," the demon said softly, holding the shirt closely to his chest.

"Good, makes my life a lot easier," Craig said, he turned around and started walking away.

"...W-wait! Hold on!" The demon exclaimed, feeling his cheeks getting warm.

"Ugh...what?" Craig sighed and turned around to look at the demon.

The demon blushed slightly as he started fidgeting with the shirt in his hand, "w-what's your name, mortal?"

"Don't call me that, it's weird," Craig said.

The demon blushed even more in embarrassment, "well what's your name then?"

"....Craig," Craig said, pulling up the collar of his cape.

The demon stared at him before smiling, "I'm Tweek," the demon said.

"Don't care," Craig said and continued walking.

The demon was surprised by how blunt the human's response was, "h-hey, that's very rude, especially when you're talking to a fucking demon!"

"Tch, some demon, can't even handle a simply pepper spray," Craig said, "if anything, you're more an imp than a full-fledged demon," Craig said.

Tweek was offended by that," I am a demon, it took me two hundred years to get to where I am you know!"

"Well good for you, but I still don't care, so please leave me alone," Craig sighed and continued walking faster.

"Y-you should be terrified of me you know! I can easily snap your neck with a snap of my fingers!"

"Well why don't you then?" Craig asked, staring at him blankly.

The demon was surprised and even flinched from how emotionless the boy's face was. "A-are you not afraid of me, mortal?" Tweek asked.

"...." Craig looked him up and down, from his messy blonde hair, to illuminating green eyes, and finally to the dark red goat legs the demon had. To Craig, the demon wasn't scary at all, "not really," Craig kept walking.

"....W-w-well you should be! The evil wizard has appointed me to stop any of the king's heroes from crossing his lands and take back the beloved princess! The wizard king shall marry the princess and he shall rule the lands, and evil will-"

"You said this already," Craig sighed.

"...Oh...uh...right," Tweek looked down, feeling embarrassed, "b-but I'm still a powerful demon and I will stop you," Tweek said.

"Then why aren't you? It's not like I'm putting up much of a fight you know," Craig sighed.

Tweek blushed and looked away, annoyed, "w-well you seem very strange, human, and I fear you might have a secret ability within you," Tweek said.

"I don't," Craig said.

"I fear that your love for the princess has devoted you to moving forward," Tweek said.

"I don't love the princess and I'm really not that into this whole quest thing," Craig sighed.

"So instead of killing you, I shall follow you and see just how powerful you are, and if you haven't died from one of the other minions in these lands, I will make sure to stop you before you get anywhere near the evil wizard's castle!"

"Good for you, now please shut up," Craig said.

"....Okay," Tweek stayed silent as he walked next to the boy, his cheeks were getting very warm. Tweek stared at the shirt that the thief gave him before putting it out, and smiled to himself.

Craig noticed that the demon's wings created a large hole in the back so the wings could be out, but Craig said nothing, he simply sighed in annoyance.

It really wasn't Craig's day.

* * *

So the thief continued his quest to save the princess, now accompanied by an unlikely ally, a demon of all things. Though the demon wasn't really an ally to the thief, he did keep the thief company on this long and treacherous journey, much to the thief's annoyance.

"You know, you really shouldn't have kicked the chest like that earlier, also weren't you a bit curious as to what was inside the chest? There could have been cold or food in there for you, and yet you simply ignored it and walked away, who does that!?"

"Dude, if there was gold in there, no one would have left it on the road, they must have realized it was missing, two, there's no way food could be in there since that's unsanitary and disgusting," Craig sighed, wishing the demon would leave already.

"Okay, you're right, but still! Did you have to kick the chest!? I mean I know the chest was very bulky and stuff, but I could still feel what you were doing out there before I lunged out of the chest and everything!"

"Tell me again why you were in the chest in the first place?" Craig turned to look at him.

Tweek looked at him before pouting, "the evil wizard demanded I be in there..."

"...Right," Craig sighed and continued walking.

Tweek then changed the subject to talking about mundane things, about the creatures in the forest, and all the things he witnessed these past couple of weeks, even as going as far as bragging of the times he defeated three great heroes that dared walk in the forest and how he made them cry as they all ran away like pussies.

By this point, Craig was getting sick and tired of the demon's bantering and thought of just ending the demon right here and now with the dingy sword, but before he could do anything, Craig stopped when he sees a lake in the distance.

"Oh thank god," Craig sighed happily, glad he won't die from thirst. Craig walked up to the pond and started drinking from the clear waters, even putting the water into his water sack.

"Um...you really shouldn't be doing that," Tweek said as he stood next to the human warily.

"Why not? It's just a pond," Craig said and took a few more sips of the water.

"Y-yeah...about that...this pond belongs to the siren sisters," Tweek said.

"Siren...sisters?" Craig turned to look at him.

"Uh huh, the siren sisters, one of the evil wizard's minions. Any heroes that get past me will have to face the sirens, but not many can get past them for their beautiful voices hypnotizes their victims, and before you know it, the heroes will drown once they get close to the sirens. So I think it's best to get up slowly and hope the sirens aren't-" Tweek was interrupted when a melodious song started to play, "too late," Tweek started biting his nail.

Craig lifted his head and noticed three beautiful creatures sitting on a rock in the middle of the bond, singing in a very beautiful voice. Craig stared at them as they sung, they are lulling the thief to come closer and closer.

"Craig! Ignore these creatures! Close your ears!" Tweek exclaimed, feeling worried for the human.

"Come closer...hero...we shall bring you to a place of happiness," the middle siren sang, ushering for Craig to come closer.

"....."

"Craig!" Tweek grabbed Craig's hand, preventing him from moving, "don't listen!"

"Foolish demon boy...the young man is already enchanted by our musical spell," the siren to the left sang.

"He won't listen to you, and he shall stay with us forever," the siren to the right sang.

"...No I fucking won't," Craig sighed, getting annoyed.

The sirens stopped singing and stared at the boy in shocked, even Tweek stared at him in surprised.

"....Why...aren't you affected by our song?" The middle siren asked.

"Well...why isn't he affected by your song?" Craig asked.

"I'm one of the evil wizard's minions, of course I'm not going to be affected, but why aren't you affected? You're a mortal! A mortal man might I add!" Tweek exclaimed, digging his nails into Craig's arm.

"Will you relax, Jesus," Craig pulled his hand away and glared at the demon.

"Sorry," Tweek looked down.

Craig sighed and turned his attention back to the sirens, "yeah your singing is good and all, but I wouldn't say it's that enchanting. I bet most of the guys you drown here only come closer because they were thinking with their dicks," Craig said.

"Then...why aren't you affected, you are male, aren't you?"

"Yeah...you are a male, right?" Tweek asked, staring at Craig's chest.

Craig glared at them before exclaiming, "yes, I'm a male, I'm just not that attracted to sirens!" Craig exclaimed.

"What?" Tweek and the sirens asked.

"...." Craig slightly blushed, "I'm not particularly that interested in women, okay...."

"....Oh," Tweek and the sirens said.

Craig blushed even more and started flipping each other off, "if you're done trying to seduce me here, I'm leaving," Craig said.

"Wait! We won't let you continue your quest to save the princess," the middle siren exclaimed.

"Oh yeah? Well what exactly are you going to do to stop me? It's not like you can use your little song to entice me to come over and let you drown me," Craig said.

"Maybe we can't, but our brother can!"

"...Brother?" Craig turned towards Tweek.

Tweek shrugged, "I'm as shocked as you are," Tweek said.

The water started shaking before a male siren appeared right next to the sisters, Craig stared at him, blushing madly as he saw how attractive the brother was. The brother looked at Craig before winking, causing Craig to blush even more.

"Are you kidding me!? Just like that!?" Tweek exclaimed.

"Well I mean...look at him...he's so my type," Craig said, hiding his face with the collar of his cape.

The male siren started singing, hypnotizing Craig immediately. Before Craig knew it, he started walking towards the pond with no resistance whatsoever.

"....Seriously!?" Tweek exclaimed, pulling his hair as he stared at the boy.

"Why are you freaking out, demon? Aren't you suppose to be on our side?" The left siren asked.

"Nnngg...I know...but...but..." Tweek stared at Craig as he got closer and closer to the siren, half of his body was already in the water, "but..he's mine!" Tweek shouted as he brought out his pitchfork and stabbed the ground, causing the ground to shake. The sirens screamed in panicked and jumped into the water as the ground opened up, draining the pond water. Tweek quickly flew in and grabbed Craig before he fell into the giant hole that was created. The sirens screamed as they try to get out, but weren't able to escape as they all fell into the hole before Tweek closed it. "S-serves you right," Tweek said.

".....H-huh?" Craig shook his head and snapped out of it, "...what the fuck just happened?" Craig asked.

"We found out that you're easily attracted to guys than beautiful female sirens," Tweek said.

"...." Craig blushed in embarrassment.

The two safely landed somewhere back on the road and Craig gave himself a few minutes to compose himself, "whatever I said about myself, it's a secret between us, got it?"

"I don't see what the big deal is, so what if you fancy men?" Tweek said.

"Dude, we literally live in a time where if anyone knows you like someone of the same sex, they will hang you for it," Craig said.

"....Well...not unless you save the princess," Tweek smiled.

"...." Craig's eyes widened, he never thought about that. If he saved the princess and finally came out to the kingdom, he won't have to worry about anything anymore. He can start dating guys in public, and not date guys who are very suspicious and is only dating him for money or sex. Craig placed his hand on Tweek's shoulders and gave him a genuine smile, "that's brilliant! Thank you!" Craig exclaimed.

Tweek stared at him before smiling and blushing, "well...you know...w-we're in this together now, especially since I literally betrayed the wizard, so w-we got to help each other out," Tweek said.

Craig nodded, "I see, well once we save the princess, I'll be sure to ask the king to give you whatever you want, and to make sure he makes enough food for the both of us," Craig said.

"F-food?" Tweek snorted. "Is that why you decided to take this quest?"

"Pretty much," Craig said, "but now I have another reason to keep going, and that's to finally date whoever I want without being ridiculed...at least publicly," Craig said. "Let's go demon, the sooner we save this princess and defeat the wizard, the faster I'll get something to eat and meet some cute guys."

".....Coming," Tweek sighed, feeling annoyed all of a sudden.

As the two continued to walk down the road to the wizard's castle, Craig couldn't help but try to recall what has happened earlier why in his hypnotized state. "Hey...did you say something while I was hypnotized?" Craig asked.

Tweek looked at him, "I-I don't think so," Tweek said, shifting his eyes a bit.

"Really? Cause I could have sworn I heard you saying that I belonged to you or something," Craig said.

"P-pfff, what!? Pfff! As if! Pffff...like in hell I would want you or anything!" Tweek exclaimed, blushing madly.

"....Okay? I just thought I heard your voice and-"

"Well you didn't, so that's the end of that, so stop talking and keep moving. Gosh, you talk way too much, you know that?" Tweek exclaimed.

"....." Craig stared at him blankly, but does not say a thing.

* * *

By the time it got dark, the two knew they needed to find a safe place to sleep, but weren't sure where. They could try sleeping outside and make a small camp, but with word of the new hero having already spread throughout the evil land, they knew sleeping outside was something they couldn't risk doing.

"Maybe...a cave?" Tweek suggested.

"Oh yeah, sleeping with a bunch of bats and hope to god a bear doesn't come in and maul us in our sleep. Great idea," Craig sighed.

"No need to be sarcastic with me, I'm just trying to help," Tweek sighed.

"Sorry, it's just I haven't eaten in awhile and we've already ran out of rations. If we don't find something to eat soon, I'm going to have to eat those legs of yours," Craig said.

"M-my legs!? Why my legs!?" Tweek exclaimed.

"Well they are goat legs, and I have eaten goat before, pretty good to be honest," Craig said.

"You are not eating my legs! I need them!" Tweek exclaimed.

"Well I mean...you're always flying with those wings of yours, so..."

"I still need my legs to when I have to walk, you dick!" Tweek exclaimed and brought his legs up and glared at the thief.

"Okay okay, relax. I was just kidding...sorta," Craig said. Tweek hissed and stuck out his tongue like a snake.

The two continued to walk around until they stumbled upon what looked like a tavern and inn. The two stared at it for a few seconds before staring at each other.

"One...why the fuck is there a tavern and inn in the evil lands?" Craig asked.

"Well it's meant for the evil wizard's goons and minions. We do have a union labor after all, like hell we'll all work all hours without a break and some good food to eat," Tweek said.

"....Okay. Now second question...does it have good food?" Craig asked.

"Pretty decent and tasty," Tweek shrugged.

"Alright, let's go in then," Craig started heading over to the tavern.

"H-hold it!" Tweek grabbed Craig's arm, "you can't just go into an inn and tavern made for the evil wizard's minions! Are you crazy!?"

"No, I'm hungry," Craig said, staring blankly at the demon.

Tweek sighed, "let me at least make a disguise for you," Tweek said before snapping his fingers. Craig's clothes started to change and no longer did he look like a warrior, but an assassin ready to kill. Craig even had an eyepatch to match his disguise.

"Why the eyepatch?"

"Makes it more believable, trust me," Tweek smiled.

".....You had the ability to make clothes...and yet you chose to walk around completely naked?" Craig asked.

Tweek glared at him, "let's just go in," Tweek said.

The two headed inside the tavern and saw many creatures and goons of the wizard. Some of the goons were even people that Craig met on his first day of his quest.

"...You sure this disguise will work?" Craig asked.

"It'll be fine, just don't talk and stick to me," Tweek said. Craig nodded and followed Tweek in, he looked over at the serving bar and almost started drooling when he saw the food that was being served. "Okay, we just need to get one room for the night and we'll leave straight in the morning," Tweek said.

"Yeah yeah...I'm just gonna...get something to eat," Craig said.

"Craig, are you serious right now?" Tweek frowned.

"I haven't eaten in two days, and those berries we came across weren't good and weren't that filling," Craig said.

"Those were hemp berries, so of course you were going to still be hungry after you ate those, even when I kept telling you to not eat them," Tweek said.

"Whatever, I'm hungry," Craig said, pouting a bit.

"....Ugh, fine. Get whatever you want and I'll get us a room. Just don't say anything to anyone and keep your face down," Tweek said.

"Got it," Craig said. Craig then turned and started heading to the serving bar.

Tweek sighed and watched him for a few seconds before going to find the innkeeper. Tweek shook his head, couldn't really believed he was helping a human like Craig. "....If only he weren't so cute," Tweek muttered, feeling his cheeks getting warm.

Tweek eventually found the innkeeper, "well hello there, demon, what brings you to my little inn?" The innkeeper asked. Tweek noticed that the woman was a gorgon, the snakes that was also her hair hissed at Tweek, staring right at him.

Tweek smiled, even sticking out his tongue slightly to let the snakes know that he was also part snake, hoping to give them ease, "I need two rooms for me and my friend over there," Tweek said, gesturing to Craig who has ordered a mountain of food.

"Hm....haven't seen someone like him before..." The innkeeper said, one of her snakes was staring straight at the thief.

Tweek felt nervous, but put on his acting skills, "he's new, and the boss assigned me to show him around. Doesn't talk much though, so talking to him is pretty useless," Tweek said.

"I see...strange...the wizard has not spoke to us about anyone new," the innkeeper said.

"Well there are millions of us living on these lands, you really think the wizard has time to introduce whoever is new here all the time?" Tweek asked.

"...Hm....good point," the innkeeper bent down to get keys for the room, "unfortunately, I only have one room available, do you still want it?"

Tweek was surprised and started to blush at the thought of spending a night with Craig in one room. Tweek's tail started flickering at the thought of being all alone with Craig, sharing one bed and everything.

"...Demon?"

"I'll take it!" Tweek exclaimed, taking the keys.

The snakes and the innkeeper looked at each other before one of the snakes did its own version of shrugging. "Alright, your room is room thirteen."

"Perfect," Tweek grinned. Tweek turned around and was about to get Craig, but stopped when he saw the chaos that was happening in front of him. "Oh dear lord..."

"Chug chug chug chug!" The crowd chanted as the thief continued to chug a large pint of ale.

Craig continued to chug the bitter alcohol down until every last drop was gone, Craig then slammed the cup down on the table, lifting his hands in victory. The crowd cheered and congratulated the boy as he raised his hand for another cup, already drunk.

Tweek sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "for someone who's cute, he's an idiot," Tweek sighed as he walked over to retrieve the thief.

After indulging in food, beer, and other miscellaneous fun, Craig finally was too drunk to continue any longer, so Tweek had to carry the boy to their room, which was not a very easy task for the demon.

"Ugh...seriously, for s-someone who barely has any muscle on his arms, y-you way a pound when you're drunk!" Tweek exclaimed as he tries his best to half carry and half drag the thief to their room.

"Screw....you," Craig hiccuped, his face flushed from all the alcohol he consumed earlier.

"Oh geez," Tweek sighed as they finally reached their room. Tweek quickly unlocked the door with the key and continued to drag Craig in until they finally reached the bed, Tweek then proceeded to dump Craig on the bed, letting out a tired sigh. "Oh gosh, any longer and I think my arms would have come off!"

Craig doesn't say anything, simply started drifting to sleep, his head was heavy, and his stomach was full, Craig was ready to sleep the night away and forget about his troubles and the quest that he took.

"Wake me up after I'm dead," Craig muttered before lightly snoring.

"Oh geez," Tweek sighed as he grabbed the blanket and pulled it over the thief's shoulders. Tweek stared at the thief, smiling to himself when he noticed how Craig was snoring with his mouth slightly opened. Tweek couldn't help but think the human looked absolutely cute like this. "Aw...like an angel," Tweek commented. Tweek then looked at Craig again, seeing how vulnerable the human was. Smirking, tail flickering everywhere, and his horns growing a bit in size. Tweek may have been kind and sweet to the human, but he was still a demon, and demon's love causing mischief. "He won't even noticed, he's way too drunk to realize it," Tweek said to himself as he bit the nail of his thumb. Without another hesitation, Tweek leaned in, ready to steal a kiss.

Before their lips could meet, Tweek stopped when he felt a hand on his cheek and pushing his face away, Tweek opened his eyes, worried that he was caught. However, when he looked back at Craig, he realized that the human was still in a daze, his eyes half closed.

"...." Craig looked at the demon, trying very hard to focus, "...stupid...demon..." Craig muttered, his face still flushed.

Tweek pouted and let out a sigh, "yeah yeah, I know..." Tweek said.

"....But at least I'm not so alone on this journey...." Craig sighed. Tweek was surprised, he looked at Craig, stunned. "...I know I said I'm not afraid of a lot of things...and I'm not....but the one thing I really am afraid of...is being all alone..." Craig sighed, closing his eyes, "so even if you're annoying as hell...I'm thankful that you came along...."

"....." Tweek's heart skipped a beat and immediately, Tweek felt guilty for trying to steal a kiss when Craig wasn't even fully aware of his surroundings. "Nnngg....why do you have to be so darn cute?" Tweek muttered, his face getting really hot.

Craig stared at Tweek for a little longer before falling back on the pillow and falling asleep once more. He was out for good this time. Tweek stared at the thief, feeling his heart beating as he let out a sigh. Tweek then smiled and started parting Craig's fringe before leaning in to kiss him on the forehead.

"Tch...idiot," Tweek smiled.

* * *

Morning came and Craig awoke from a long night of drinking and eating. His head hurt and he felt sick in his stomach, but what really made the thief wary of is the fact that the demon was laying next to him, his arms wrapped around the thief.

"...Nnngg....morning," Tweek said, opening his eyes and smiling at the human.

"...Please tell me we didn't do anything last night," Craig said.

Tweek let out a yawn before stretching his arms and wings, which smacked Craig in the face, "no, we didn't. Aside from you getting drunk off your ass and I had to carry you to our room," Tweek said.

"Oh thank god," Craig sighed in relief.

"But you did look so cute last night, I had to refrained myself from jumping you," Tweek stuck his tongue out playfully.

"....I'm getting the pepper spray," Craig said. It took a bit for Tweek to convince Craig to not get the pepper spray and for the two to get ready to continue their quest to save the princess.

Once they were all dressed and ready, they started to leave the inn, knowing it's best to leave before any of the evil wizard's minions knew who Craig really was.

"Are you sure we can't have breakfast?" Craig let out a yawn, still feeling quite groggy.

"No, the longer we stay here the risk of chances of someone knowing who you are is high. It's best we leave right now before anyone sees us," Tweek said.

"Fine fine..." Craig sighed, he suddenly felt something was off however, "...hey...do you ever feel like you're forgetting something?" Craig asked.

"No, why?"

"I don't know...I just feel like we forgot something..." Craig muttered, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Well good morning boys, you're up early, would you like some breakfast?" the innkeeper asked, smiling at the two.

"O-oh, no thank you ma'am, we're quite busy this morning, you know...trying to find the hero and stop him from reaching the evil wizard's castle and whatnot," Tweek smiled and urged Craig to keep walking.

However, one of the snakes that had a close eye on Craig suddenly whispered something to the innkeeper. "...Wait a minute...didn't that assassin have a eyepatch last night?"

The two froze and looked at each other. "O-oh...uh...well you see....my friend here just wore it to look cool and stuff, he doesn't actually need it so..." Tweek urged Craig to get to the door as quickly as they can.

Before they could reach the door however, the door opened, and the three siren sisters plus their brother came in, all scratched up and bruised.

"Hey innkeeper, can you open a bath for us, we had a hard time trying to get out of a hole after the stupid hero and the traitorous demon basically-" The siren sisters plus their brother noticed the two, shocked. The two boys were also shocked. The innkeeper and her snakes were shocked and confused.

"Traitorous demon, huh?" The innkeeper glared at Tweek and her snakes let out a hiss, glaring at the two boys.

"...Ha ha..." Tweek chuckled nervously before snapping his fingers and the ground started to shake, creating a giant hole where the sirens fell in.

"Not again!" The sirens exclaimed.

Tweek quickly grabbed Craig and started flying out of there as the innkeeper let out a screech, awakening all the goons and minions. "After them!" The innkeeper screeched.

The two started escaping as the horde of evil creatures and goons started chasing after them. Tweek tried to flap his wings faster, but the enemies were getting closer and closer.

"Tweek, fly faster!" Craig exclaimed, holding onto Tweek tightly.

"I'm trying!" Tweek exclaimed as he dodges trees and rocks that were ahead. One of the goons has managed to catch up and tried to grab Tweek, but Tweek quickly dodged and the goon tripped and fell on his face. "Oh geez, we're so dead!"

".....No we're not," Craig took out his sword and raised it up high, "fly near that giant tree!" Craig exclaimed.

"Are you nuts!?" Tweek exclaimed.

"Do it!" Craig exclaimed.

Tweek cursed under his breath as he started flying towards the giant tree, "I hope you know what you're doing!"

"Trust me!" Craig raised his sword up high and the two were close to the tree and the goons were about to reach them, Craig slashed at the tree as hard as he could, cutting the tree in one swoop. The tree fell over, falling on the goons that were underneath it, as well as blocking the rest that were behind. "Quick, behind that boulder!" Craig exclaimed.

Tweek quickly flew towards the boulder and hid behind it, even using the vines to cover themselves. As they hid, the goons that haven't been crushed all looked around, but weren't able to find the two.

"Where'd they go!?"

"Damn it, we lost them!"

"Well find them!"

"Oh geez, the boss is going to be pissed!"

The goons left and the two were finally safe. They got out of hiding and stared at each other. They then started to laugh.

"Oh my god, I can't believe those sirens managed to get out of that hole, and I made sure to make that hole deep!" Tweek laughed.

"I know, and the timing! What the fuck!?" Craig snickered.

"Oh, and the way you cut that tree with that dingy little sword of yours, I almost shit myself when I was worried something was going to go wrong!" Tweek exclaimed.

"Me too, I didn't even know if my plan was going to work or not, so thank god!" Craig laughed.

The two kept laughing, relieving of themselves of the stressed they endured just a few minutes ago, as Tweek's laughter started dying down, he looked over and smiled, happy to see the human looking quite happy instead of having the emotionless face he always wore. Tweek couldn't help himself any longer, he leaned forward and placed a kiss on the human's lips.

Surprised, Craig pulled away and stared at the demon in shock, "w-what did you do that for?"

"...." Tweek blushed, looking down, "I just...I really really wanted to kiss you," Tweek said.

"...." Craig looked down, blushing, he cleared his throat before straightening himself out. "We...we better keep going," Craig said.

"..." Tweek felt a bit sad, but nodded, "alright," Tweek said.

As Craig started walking ahead, he looked back before raising his hand. Tweek looked at him, a bit confused, but when he saw Craig pulling on the collar of his cape, blushing slightly, Tweek smiled and ran over, grabbing his hand.

"This is until we reach the castle, after that, we're back to our old selves," Craig blushed.

"You sure you want that?" Tweek asked, leaning closer.

"...." Craig looked away, not looking at Tweek, "not really..."

All Tweek could do was smile as he held Craig's hand tightly.

* * *

After a long journey through the evil lands, the two finally reached the castle. They knew once they stepped inside, there was no return as the wizard will know that they are here. Just beyond those doors was the beautiful princess.

"....You sure you want to go with me? The wizard might get pissed if he realized that one of his goons is helping his enemy," Craig said.

"Goon is such a strong word, don't you think?" Tweek asked, Craig simply shrugged, "anyways, we came all the way here to defeat them, so I'm not backing down now...besides...someone has to look out for you," Tweek smiled.

"...." Craig looked away, blushing. "Jesus...I don't even want to know what we're going to do after this, if we live that is."

"Well hey, if we do live, I was thinking we can have a little house on top of a cliff, run a sheep farm and sell the wool, live a nice and happy life, maybe even have a few little imps running around...causing havoc. It'll be so nice," Tweek said.

"....One, living on a house on top of a cliff is dangerous, two, where on earth would we even find sheep? Three...we're both males, how the fuck are we suppose to have children?"

"Details details," Tweek said.

"Oh my god," Craig pinched the bridge of his nose, "let's just go," Craig headed towards the castle with Tweek following close by.

As they headed deeper and deeper into the castle, the air around them felt heavy. It was silent aside from the two boy's own breathing and the sound of water dripping in the distance. The two stayed very close together, keeping their guards up and trying their best to look out for any suspicious beings. They soon found themselves in what appeared to be the throne room, and before the two could look any further, the door behind them closed with a bang, locking them in.

"Shit!" Tweek exclaimed.

"Well well well, what have we here?" A voice spoke, sending a chill down the boys' spine.

"It's him!" Tweek gasped.

"...." Craig doesn't say anything, he simply took out his sword.

"Ah...the one and only hero who was brave...or stupid enough to travel through the evil lands just take back the princess," the wizard smirked, as he stepped out of his hiding place.

"....Were...were you just hiding behind your chair this entire time?" Craig asked.

"Never mind that," the wizard sigh, "but you are truly foolish if you a mortal man like you can defeat me," the wizard cackled, "you're not even a real hero, just a lowly thief. What can you even do to someone like me?" The wizard said. He grabbed the princess, who was also behind the chair, bounded.

"Wait...you were also behind there? Did you not have anywhere else to hide? And...why didn't you scream, you knew we were coming here!" Craig exclaimed.

"Will you shut up already, it doesn't matter where we hid or where we came from, we're about to fight, remember?" The wizard scowled.

"Well you gotta admit, walking from behind your chair is kinda lame," Tweek said.

The wizard glared at the demon, "you. I should have known you'd betray me one of these days."

"....Really? I've been faithful to you for two hundred years up until now? Why did you think I would betray you?" Tweek asked.

"Well...I...I actually didn't, I just had a feeling one of you would betray me, so yeah," the wizard said.

"Wow...you sure don't trust your own employees that well, huh?" Tweek sighed.

"Well I..you...ugh! Enough!" The wizard exclaimed, causing the windows to smash into a million pieces. "Are we to fight or what!?" The wizard then threw the princess away, causing her to sit down on the chairs behind them.

Craig glared at the wizard before holding up his sword, "Tweek, keep the princess safe!" Craig ran towards the evil wizard, trying to strike him, but the wizard dodged Craig's attack and threw in a punch into Craig's gut. "Nnng!"

"Craig!" Tweek exclaimed, he tried to run towards him, but the wizard used his powers to stop Tweek and throw him across the room.

"Tweek!" Craig exclaimed, before Craig could get up, the wizard suddenly was in front of him and he kicked Craig in the face, putting him down.

The evil wizard laughed, staring at the thief, "poor boy, you came all the way here just to fail in the end. Now you shall die here, not being able to save the princess or that pathetic kingdom. It was all for not, how pitiful," the wizard laughed.

"Nnnngg....." Craig tried to get up, but the wizard's foot on his chest has pinned him down.

"Face it boy, you never had a chance against me, all your efforts up till now was for nothing. You will never save the princess and you will die right here and now," the wizard said.

Craig coughed and glared at the wizard, even if his face was still emotionless. "Fuck. You."

The wizard frowned, seeing no expression on the boy's face, "are you not scared, boy?"

Craig stared at him, "of course I'm afraid, no one isn't afraid of dying or failing at something. Everyone gets scared of something, especially me," Craig said.

"Then why aren't you shaking in fear?"

"It's because I know that if I continue to let myself be afraid of everything, I will never get anything done. I would have never gone on this stupid quest, I would have never met Tweek, and I would never have realized what's important in life," Craig said.

"Oh? And what is this important thing in your life, boy?" The wizard leaned forward, smirking.

"...What's important is that..." Craig then took out the pepper spray from his pocket and sprayed it int he wizard's eyes.

"My eyes! My evil magic eyes!" The wizard got off the thief and fell to the ground, rolling around in pain.

"What's important is to always have pepper spray with you just in case of predators or douchebags like you trying to kill me. Gotta thank mama Tucker for that life lesson," Craig threw the spray bottle in the air before catching it.

"You bloody bastard! You nearly blinded me!"

"Yeah well," Craig picked up his sword and pointed it at the wizard, "this will be ten times worse," Craig swung his sword and stabbed the wizard in the chest. The wizard screamed in agony before dying slowly and then turning into dust. "...Okay...didn't think wizards turn to dust after being stabbed, but whatever. I'll take whatever I can," Craig put his sword away and looked back at the princess and Tweek. "Princess, Tweek!" Craig ran over and helped Tweek up before going towards the princess and untying her. "Are you okay?"

"My hero!" The princess exclaimed before wrapping her arms around Craig and hugging him, "you have to be the bravest man in all the lands. Thank you for saving me," the princess said.

"Uh...yeah...you're welcome," Craig said, clearing his throat.

"Oh, I must marry you. You and I are meant to be! Once we wed, I'll be sure you have all the treasures in the lands, you'll live happily, and you'll get whatever you want. So won't you be my husband?" The princess asked.

"What!?" Tweek exclaimed, shocked at the display in front of him.

".....Yeah....no," Craig pulled the princess' hands away from him and gently put them down.

"...Ha....no? You do realize I'm the princess....right?" The princess asked.

"I know, I'm just not interested in marrying you or any of that stuff you said," Craig said.

"....You have got to be kidding me...right?"

Craig shook his head, "nope. Not really into girls, dear," Craig said.

"What are you..." The princess' eyes widened, "oh..."

"Yep," Craig turned and started guiding Tweek and the princess out of the castle. Once they were outside, they noticed that the evils lands weren't so evil anymore, now that the wizard is dead, though not much has changed, at least the three can breathe without worrying about dying with each step they took.

The princess cleared her throat, standing awkwardly and not knowing what to do in this situation, "well uh...since it's obvious you are not interested in marrying me....what is that you want as a reward?" The princess asked.

Tweek looked at him expectantly.

"....Well...once we get back home, I expect a big feast with gold and guinea pigs surrounding the table, that's all," Craig said.

"....Seriously?" Both the princess and Tweek said.

Craig stood there for a few seconds before turning around and smiling, which surprised the two considering how emotionless Craig's face was. "I also....wouldn't mind having a home on a cliff with a certain demon by my side...and having a sheep far where we can sell the wool and live a happy life...and maybe have a few little imps running around happily," Craig said.

"....Craig," Tweek smiled, his heart fluttered. Tweek then jumped and tackled the boy, kissing him on the lips. "I love you!"

"Ha ha...I love you too," Craig said, hugging Tweek tightly.

As the two smiled and laughed, the princess could only stand there, feeling relieved that she was out of the evil wizard's clutches, but also slightly annoyed.

"Boys," the princess sighed.

* * *

The kingdom rejoiced at the return of their princess, the king was overjoyed and thanked the heroes over and over. He didn't even mind of the fact that the other hero was a demon or that the thief turned out to be gay this entire time. The king was just happy to have his daughter back.

"Oh thank you! Thank you! I don't know how to repay you enough!" The king cried.

"Well...I was told my reward would be a feast...and guinea pigs, remember?" Craig said.

The king smiled, "of course! We shall hold a feast right now!"

And so a feast for the thief commenced, and thief couldn't be any happier.

"So...Craig...now that you got everything you needed, do you wanna go on another quest full of adventure, romance, and fun?" Tweek asked.

"Absolutely not," Craig said, mouth full of chicken.

"....."

"....."

The entire table went silent, staring at the boy uncomfortably.

"Come on, Craig..." Tweek smiled, leaning against the boy and pressing a kiss on the boy's cheek.

"...." Craig sighed, "fine...but after lunch...and just know this isn't going to be a regular thing," Craig said.

Tweek laughed and hugged the boy. Everyone also laughed and started to cheer out for joy. The kingdom was once again at peace.

As Craig just sat there, eating his food and watching everyone celebrating, he noticed an old woman coughing once before falling to the ground and dying just like that.

"....Did...did no one see that? That woman just died...from a cough," Craig said. No one listened and continued to celebrate. "Oh Jesus...this fucking time period," Craig sighed and simply continued to hold the demon in his arms and eat the rest of his chicken.

This definitely wasn't Craig's day, but at least it was so bad, not when he had this demon by his side.

They all lived happily ever after...possibly.

_**The End.** _


	18. R Is for Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world was grey in my eyes, I didn't know what blue, green, yellow, or any of the colors were. However, one color I do see each and everyday is the color red. I can see red in cherries, red in stop signs, red in my cousin's hair, and I especially see the red coloring of his mysterious red string tied to my finger.
> 
> Rated M

For as long as I could remember, I never knew what colors were. People would tell me about colors like blue, green, yellow, and more, but I would always get confused and not understand what they are saying. It wasn't until I was four and able to talk, my mother finally took me to see a doctor for my eyes.

Color blindness. That's what the doctor said I had, though my case was a bit rare since there was one color I could actually see. Red. While everything around me was either black, white, or gray, something like a red apple, I would see.

It was weird, my vision was like one of those old detective films where everything is grey except for the color red. It's like I'm living in one of those movies. The world is grey to me, and only the color red stood out the most.

From the red of a strawberry to the red on my cousin's hair. To me, all I see is black, white, grey, and red. I can't see the green coloring of the grass, I can't see the yellow of the sun. I can't even see the color blue of the ocean or of my eyes. It's ironic really, my mom told me that most of my clothes consisted of blue, especially my favorite hat. Maybe deep down...blue was my favorite color, even if I don't know what that is.

Some part of me wondered if this was temporary, that maybe one day I'll finally see all the colors besides red. Parts of me really wished I could see blue, see the blue coloring of my jacket, of my hat, of my room, my floors, my bed, the sky, the ocean. I'd give anything just to see the color blue, I'd give anything to see any other colors. I wanted to see what the other kids saw, I wanted to see all the colors of the rainbow, but no matter how hard I try or how hard to wished, all I could see was black, white, grey, and red.

By the time I turned twelve, I began to get use to not seeing color and just accepted that the only color I can see if red. I taught myself to appreciate that I can at least see one color, even if it's not particularly my favorite color, but oh well. However, things changed when I turned twelve, for one thing, my voice kept cracking, I felt myself getting taller, and from how my parents say it, I'm going through an awkward stage in my life.

Well whatever they meant about awkward stage, I'm pretty sure having a mysterious red string tied to your pinky isn't part of it.

I simply woke up one morning with this string tied to my pinky. I was confused and wondered if my little sister placed it there, but when I looked at the end of the string, I noticed how it looked faded at the end, not something any normal string would do. More confused, I tried to untie the string, but I just couldn't, it's as if my fingers couldn't even actually touch the string.

Very strange.

I ended up telling my mom about it and see if she knew what the string was, but when I showed her my right hand where the string was tired to, she looked at me, confused.

"Honey, what string are you talking about? I don't see any string."

"But it's right there, see? On my pinky," I wiggled my pinky a bit to emphasize the string that's tied to it.

"I don't see any red string, honey. Are your eyes okay? Should we go see an optometrist?" Mom asked. I hated going to the optometrist, I hated it when they put those weird liquids into my eyes. They always sting slightly, depending on what drops they were putting into my eyes.

I shook my head and told her to forget it, I spend the rest of the day, trying to figure out what the string was. I tried cutting the end part with scissors, and at first, it seemed to work, but it would just come back as if it never happened. I then tried cutting where it's tied to my pinky, but I couldn't get a good enough angle to cut it without hurting myself. I gave up after awhile and just stared at the red string, confused, yet intrigued.

No one could see the string, no one but me.

The red coloring on the string was very vibrant, it almost glowed. I couldn't help but wonder if others had strings tied to their fingers, I wondered why the other end of the string was faded. Does the string go somewhere? Is it suppose to be tied to something else, or someone else?

All these questions filled my head, and they continued to fill my head up until I reached high school and I was now fourteen. My class was getting a new student, but I didn't care at first, too busy sketching rockets and guinea pigs in my notebook. It wasn't until I noticed the red string suddenly moving, as if it's being pulled. I looked up and noticed that the end part was no longer faded, but instead, extending. I kept following the string with my eyes until it stopped on someone else's hand.

When I looked up, the string was tied to the new kid. He had freckles decorating his face, his skin was slightly pale, his hair was bright, and I imagined it being blonde as my mother told me is what her hair color was. Judging from the shade of grey in his eyes, I assumed that maybe his eyes were...blue? No...green. I think green suited him...even if I can't see it.

When I noticed the red string tied to his own right hand, I noticed that the red color became even more vibrant. I felt my heart pounding as I continue to stare at the new kid.

"Tweek, why don't you sit next to Craig over there, the one with the blue hat and yellow pom," the teacher said, clearing not wanting to bother asking me to raise my hand.

The moment our eyes met, the red from the string almost became too much for my eyes.

His name was Tweek Tweak, he's my first ever boyfriend.

* * *

I let out a moan as I felt his lips against my neck, sucking and kissing it. My hands were on his back as he continued to rub my chest with his slightly cold hands, a feeling I grew to love. I let my tongue out as I started to pant, trying to get as much oxygen in my head as he continued to kiss me on my shoulders. I nearly lost it when Tweek pulled away and kissed my lips, sucking my tongue in the process.

"Mm..." I placed my hands on his back, feeling my nails digging into his skin. I heard him let out a hiss. "Sorry," I panted, looking up at him in a pleading way.

"I don't mind," Tweek whispered as he leaned in to kiss me.

My bed started to creak with every movement we made, the room was silent aside from us kissing, our breathing, or the bed creaking underneath us. My mind was in a haze, but when I opened my eyes to stare at our hands, I can see the vibrant red color of the string, tied to our hands.

I smiled to myself as I see the string and simply let myself get lost the entire night with the person I love right in front of me.

Once it was around eleven, it was time for Tweek to leave. My parents would be home soon, and I'm pretty sure they wouldn't appreciate me having my boyfriend over without their acknowledgement. It's a good thing that Tricia is sleeping over at a friend's house.

Tweek quickly started buttoning up his dress shirt, and I let out a chuckle when I noticed how he buttoned his shirt incorrectly. "Here," I said as I got up and started unbuttoning and buttoning his shirt correctly.

"Oh god, what would I do without you," Tweek smiled. His smile was always so cute.

"I know," I said. I leaned forward to kiss him on the lips. I pulled away, but Tweek pulled me back into to deepen the kiss. "Mmm...come on dude, my parents will be home soon, you got to leave or else we're both in trouble," I blushed.

"I hate not being with you," Tweek sighed, nuzzling against my neck.

I chuckled, "me too, but I'll see you at school, okay?" I smiled.

"Alright," Tweek smiled.

We finished putting our clothes back on and Tweek started climbing out of my window since my dad's security cameras showed the front door and the living room, so we can't risk having Tweek being seen in those cameras, even if I try to make up an excuse.

Once Tweek was outside and standing carefully on the roof, he looked at me and ushered me to come closer so I could kiss him one last time. I rolled my eyes and leaned out of my window to kiss him on the lips.

"I love you," Tweek said.

"I love you too," I said. I smiled when I saw how much he was blushing, both from the kiss and from the cold wind. Every time he blushed, the red from his cheeks were more vibrant to me.

Tweek carefully climbed down and waved me goodbye when he was safely on the ground. I watched as he headed home in the dark night, smiling to myself. Once Tweek was gone, I saw my parents' car coming, so I quickly closed my window, got into my bed, and pretended to sleep until my parents were inside the house, came into my room to check up on me, and then leaving, ready to go to bed themselves.

As I laid on my bed, I couldn't help but stare at the red string. I smiled when I saw the other end tugging slightly, probably because of Tweek. I leaned forward and pressed a kiss against the string, thankful that it led me to Tweek. I then settled into my bed, ready to sleep. I couldn't wait to see Tweek in the morning, where I knew.

I hope this never ends, me and Tweek. I hope we can be together forever.

* * *

Thing between Tweek and I were great. We would always have date night every other Saturday, we would go to each other's house and play video games or to have some other fun together, we would do lots of things together, whether it's on our own or with our friends.

Our families also approved of our relationships. Of course, for my dad, it took some time to getting use to, but eventually opened up, still, my dad doesn't really want us to be together alone in the house unless a parent is also in the house, meaning Tweek and I can't do anything unless we do it late at night or in other secluded areas. Tweek would always freak out when he thinks someone is watching or if someone was inside the house, it was always cute, but a bit of a turn off.

For the rest of high school, Tweek and I were happy. We were in love, and that's all that mattered to us. We never had problems, aside from the occasional fights or people being dicks to us either because they were making fun of my color blindness or Tweek easily being paranoid over the littlest things, but we always managed through, we had each other after all.

So by the time we graduated and ready to go to university, we thought nothing would change. It would just be me and Tweek like usual. That was the plan...until we found out we'd be going to different schools.

Sure, we never really talked about which school we wanted to go or which was our first choice, we just automatically assumed the other would follow, so by the time we got our acceptance letters and showed which schools we dreamed of going has accepted us, we were a bit shocked and slightly sad when we realized our schools were different.

"....I can just not go to this one and just go to your school since I also got an acceptance letter from that one too," I said.

"...Please don't...this one is your dream school, don't give it up just because of me," Tweek said.

"Yeah...but...we won't be able to see each other for awhile," I said.

"True...but hey, at least our schools aren't too far away from each other, and we can still see each other on the weekends or holidays. We'll figure something out," Tweek smiled.

"....God...what did I do to deserve a guy like you?" I smiled as I leaned against his back and placed my right hand over his.

"I could say the same thing," Tweek smiled. He leaned forward to kiss me.

The red string glowed, but not as brightly as it normally does.

So off to college we went, my first time there was a bit stressful and kinda scary, but after getting to know a few people in my classes, making new friends, and getting use to my new surroundings, it wasn't so bad. Still, on my first night in my new apartment, I called Tweek to check up on him.

"Hey, how's everything?" I asked.

"Alright, a bit scary. My roommate is pretty nice though," Tweek said.

I smiled, "I glad," I said.

"How about you? You're living on your own right? Are you doing fine over there?" Tweek asked.

I chuckled, "Jesus, you're still worrying too much," I sighed, "I'm fine. Unlike you, if I was force to live with a roommate, I think I'd jump out of the balcony already."

"D-don't do that! Please! I'd miss you too much if you die!" Tweek exclaimed over the phone.

I chuckled, missing him already, "how do you know I'd die from falling out of the balcony though?"

"Dude! No one can survive from falling off a balcony, especially if you lived on the third floor and hit your head once you landed!"

"Well I'm on the fourth flour, so..."

"That's even worse!" Tweek exclaimed.

I just laughed as I listened to Tweek's panicked voice, missing him every minute. When I stared down at the red string, I noticed that it wasn't illuminating like usual. I wonder why?

For the next couple of months, things have been busy for Tweek and I, we do try to talk to each other every night, and we do try to meet up during breaks or holidays, but after awhile...things just...started to change.

"So I was practicing my lines when Vicky suddenly got food poisoning and couldn't make it to rehearsal the next couple of days! I was worried we weren't able to get our assignment done, but in the end, things were fine," Tweek exclaimed.

"Geez, acting classes must be very stressful for you," I said.

"It is, but I love it! I feel like...like...I can be myself on the stage...like...I don't have to be this mess...and be someone...confident, you know?" Tweek asked.

I paused, "well uh...I always thought you were confident when you're with me," I said.

"I know I know...but this...it's...it's different. Like...I'm a different person when I'm up on that stage," Tweek said.

I wasn't sure what to say. The way Tweek was talking about his acting classes and being on the stage...it kinda made me think that it made him feel more special than I ever could. "That's great, honey," I said.

"Oh crap, I got to go, I have to meet up with Andrew and Diane for our project. Talk to you later, babe," Tweek said.

"Well I-" He hung up. I stood there, silent. He didn't even say anything else, he didn't even let me say anything. "....I love you..." I muttered as I clutched my phone against my ear.

For the first time since I started living on my own, I felt completely and utterly alone at that moment.

Days went and it was getting harder and harder to see or talk with Tweek. We use to talk for almost an hour on the phone, then we only talk for about thirty minutes at night, then we only talk for twenty, and finally...it's rare to even talk on the phone at all. I try my best to schedule dates for us, maybe even see a simple movie, but Tweek would say that he's busy with projects, assignments, plays, or hanging out with his other friends, so I barely see him like normal.

As days went by and I still don't get that many calls from Tweek or Tweek just doesn't answer his phone, I get more and more anxious to the point where I'm actually staring at my phone every five minutes during classes.

So when Tweek finally sent me a text saying we should meet for lunch on Saturday, I was thrilled. I was finally going to see him, and it'll just be me and him...or that's what I thought. When I arrived at the small restaurant, my smile dropped when I saw that it wasn't just Tweek, it was him and his friends he also invited.

"Hey, you must be Craig, Tweek told us so much about you! I'm Angela," Angela gave me a big smile before shaking my hand.

"I'm Brent!"

"Kelsey!"

"Uh...h-hey," I muttered, shaking each of their hands. "Um...Tweek...I thought we were having lunch alone," I said.

"Sorry, I know I said that, but I bumped into the guys and I just thought it be okay," Tweek said.

"Oh...are we intruding? We can just leave if you want," Angela said.

"....N-no...it's fine," I sighed, not really wanting to make things awkward between Tweek and his friends. So I sat down on the table, sitting across from Tweek. As we ordered our food, Tweek and his friends started to talk, I tried to get involved, but what they were saying was just confusing to me.

"Oh I just love doing Shakespeare's play! I dreamed of being Juliet in the classic Romeo and Juliet!" Kelsey said.

"Oh girl, you'd totally make a great Juliet, especially when you die in the end," Angela giggled.

"Oh shut up!" Kelsey laughed and playfully hit Angela in the arm.

"I agree, you would make a great Juliet, but I'd probably feel bad for the poor Romeo who has to pretend to be in love with you," Tweek joked.

The group started to laugh, while I just sat there, putting on a weak smile, not really sure what to say. Once our food arrived, the group started changing the subject, it was Angela who changed the topic and started talking to me.

"So...heard you were colorblind, right?" Angela asked.

I looked at her before nodding, "y-yeah, but I can see the color red, so...for my case, it's a rare kind of colorblindness," I said.

"That must suck! Not being able to see all the colors," Brent said.

"I know! What's worse is that you can't see the rainbow, basically the colors for being gay," Kelsey said.

"Um...y-yeah...but like I said...I can see red, so...it's not too bad," I cleared my throat, feeling uncomfortable from the subject. Though I don't mind talking about my condition, the way these three were talking about it made me feel...like...I'm the strange one in the group.

"Hey, Craig...can I like...ask you something?" Angela asked.

"Sure?" I said.

"Why the blue?" Angela asked.

"E-excuse me?"

"Um...Angela," Tweek muttered.

"I'm just asking. In every photo of you and Tweek, and even now, you're always wearing blue. Why is that?"

"Yeah, it's not like you can see the color," Brent said.

I looked down, feeling a bit offended, "I just...I know I can't see it, the color blue, but I like the color...I at least like to imagine what it may look like," I said.

"Well kinda pointless since you can never see it, so..." Kelsey said before taking a sip of her milkshake.

"Oh girl, you said that so bitchy like!" Angela laughed.

"Sorry," Kelsey said in a cutesy voice, not actually feeling sorry.

"......" I stared down at my sandwich, losing my appetite.

"Craig?" Tweek looked over when he noticed how silent I was. "You okay?"

"Oh come on, he knows we're joking, right Craig?" Angela asked.

I didn't say anything, I simply got up from the table and started to leave for the door. I was trying my best to hold back my tears.

"Craig!" I hear Tweek calling for me, but I ignored him.

I continued to walk down the street, trying to find the bus stop that will take me back home, but before I could walk any further, I felt a hand grabbing me, stopping me from moving any further.

"Craig," Tweek was panting, he must have ran to try and catch up to me.

"Let go, Tweek," I said angrily.

"Craig...come on...you know they were kidding," Tweek said.

"I don't care if they were kidding! They were making fun of my condition and treating me like I'm not even human!" I exclaimed as I turned towards him, feeling my tears fall, "while you just sat there and did nothing, and just let them talk shit about me!"

"They weren't doing that, they were just a bit confused as to why you even wear clothes with color, that's all," Tweek said.

"And that makes it okay!?" I shouted, causing a few people to stop and stare at us.

Tweek looked embarrassed and grabbed my hand, "come on, stop yelling. Let's just go back to the restaurant and we can settle things there."

"No, I'm not going back there!" I said, "today...I thought it was just going to be you and me! I was happy when you texted me about today, and was looking forward to hanging out with you like the good old days, but then you just...invited your friends without even giving me a heads up!? Who does that!?"

"Like I said, I bumped into them and I just couldn't say no," Tweek said.

"Well how do you think I would feel?" I exclaimed.

"Craig, you're making a scene here," Tweek said.

"I'm making a scene!?" I stared at him, shocked.

"Yes, what's the big deal here?"

"The big deal is that I haven't seen or heard from you in days, and when we finally get to meet, you're not even paying any attention to me and even laughing with your friends while they talk about me being colorblind!"

"I was not laughing with them, Craig!"

"Well to me it looked like you wanted to," I said, tears were now fully coming out, "I don't...I don't even recognize you...you would have never let anyone talk shit about me and my condition," I said.

"Ugh, Craig," Tweek was now getting annoyed, "I couldn't stand up to them because they are my friends! What do you expect me to do? Besides...in a way they are kinda right. What's the point in wearing blue when you can't even see it," Tweek froze when he said that. I stared at him in shock. "No...wait...I...I didn't mean-"

"Fuck you, Tweek," I muttered. "I...I don't even know why I bothered to come here....you're not the Tweek I fell in love with back in high school."

Tweek frowned, "so what? Are you saying you don't love me now? Are you saying you don't love the current me now?"

"Well how can I love someone who's always ignoring my calls and texts and never have enough time for me anymore?"

"Craig, I'm busy following my dreams, you know that! You supported and encouraged me to follow my dreams, but now that I'm so close to reaching them, here you are...ridiculing me. Just what the fuck, Craig?"

"The Tweek I wanted to support was the sweet, loving, and unique boyfriend I fell in love with. But you...you're not him, you've become distant, you've become so self-absorbed, and you're acting like those pricks that use to make fun of us! You're just as bad as those assholes!" Suddenly, Tweek slapped me across the cheek. It hurt, but not as much as my heart was hurting at that moment.

Tweek glared at me, tears in his eyes, "I changed...so I wouldn't be that loser who can't help but stutter, worry over every little thing, and is always being treated like dirt. I changed to better myself! Why can't you fucking see that?"

I glared at him, "yeah...I can see you changed...but only out of selfishness. For me...I never wanted you to change because the Tweek you use to be was the one I fell in love with...but seeing you like this...even as you slapped me just now...I realized...you're no longer my Tweek anymore..." My eyes were stinging with my tears.

"....W-what...what are you saying then?" Tweek asked.

"....It's over between us," I said.

Tweek's eyes widened, and for a few seconds, I thought my old Tweek would come out and apologized, even beg for me to not do it, but then Tweek's eyes hardened and he glared at me. "Fine. I don't need you...I have my friends and my family that can support me, unlike you. I'll reach my dreams without you," Tweek said.

"Yeah...your so-called friends will totally be there for you, not like how I was there for you. Like when you got your first role in the school play, or when you broke you leg and I sat by you all day. Your friends will totally go out of their way for you and not think about themselves for once," I said.

"Fuck you, Craig," Tweek sniffled, "someone who cares about me wouldn't make me look like I'm the bad guy here, like I'm in the wrong here!"

I closed my eyes, I couldn't bare to look at him, "I never intended to make you feel that way," I said.

"Yeah well...you did. So screw you...if you want to end this...end us...go ahead...I'm done," Tweek said. When I hear Tweek's footsteps, I opened my eyes and saw him walking away, going back to the restaurant. He didn't stop nor did he look back.

I begged and begged for him to look back, to say sorry, to tell me everything will be okay, but as I continue to look at him with tearful eyes, I knew he wasn't going to look back. He was out of sight soon after that.

"....." It was over.

I finally reached the bus stop and headed back home. Once I reached my apartment, I went straight to my bedroom and slammed the door. I was shaking in anger. My breathing was rigid and there was a pounding in my head. Before I knew it, I started throwing things around, smashing my standing mirror and even pushing my chair over. I was so pissed at what happened, and yet also sad that it was over, just like that. I finally get to see Tweek after all this time, and in the end, it was over just like that. I regretted getting mad so easily like that, but at the same time, I was mad at Tweek. He knew how I felt about my colorblindness and how I wished I could see colors, I told him my deepest secrets, knowing I could trust him with it, but the moment I set foot in the restaurant and met his friends, he did nothing.

I was so angry that when I realized that the stupid red string on my pinky was still there, slightly going into a grayish red. I glared at the string, seeing that it's still extended and tied to Tweek's hand. I was so pissed that I quickly ran over to my desk and grabbed my pair of scissors. Though I couldn't cut the string itself, maybe it would go away if I just cut my pinky. I placed my pinky between the blades, about to cut, but my hands were shaking as I was breathing rapidly, wondering if I should go through with it or not. I closed my eyes and I was about to go with it until I hear my phone jingling.

I looked over and my eyes widened when I saw a text message from Tweek.

_I'm sorry._

"...." I stared at the message. That was all it said. He was sorry, but that was enough for me to drop the scissors and fall to the floor. I started to cry as the red string continued to fade.

No longer was it red, the string was now a dark grey.

* * *

College went by without any problems, and I graduated after four years with a degree in film. My parents were so proud of me and congratulated me when they came to the ceremony. When I got a message on my phone, I sighed when I saw it was from Tweek.

_Congrats._

I don't reply back.

Though Tweek and I have forgiven each other week after we broken up, we never got back together. We did meet once when it was Clyde's birthday and since we were both mutual friends with Clyde, there was no way of avoiding it any longer. I still remember how apologetic Tweek was, but I can still see he wasn't the same Tweek I once fell in love with, it was evident when the string on my finger was still grey.

For the sake of our friends and our broken hearts, we both agreed to forgive each other. At first, Tweek was happy and said he'd be a better boyfriend, but I simply shook my head and told him that us getting back together wasn't a good idea. Tweek looked sad when I said that, but nodded, agreeing.

We stopped seeing each other entirely after that, the only time we do see each other is either we have to return home, hang out with our mutual friends, or whenever we see each other on social media. Other than that, we were complete strangers to each other.

So once I graduated from college, I started working hard on my own dreams, my dreams of being a director and film maker.

The process was slow and it took many years of learning from my heroes, studying, and trying to get through various jobs just to pay the bills, but it finally came true. I was finally a film maker, a respected one too. By the time I turned twenty four, people all around loved the movies I made.

I worked hard, and with my friends and family supporting me, I managed to achieve my dreams, even when I can't see all the colors in the world, I made something that many people seemed to enjoy.

Now...as for my relationships...they haven't been that great, but also not that bad. I had a few flings here and there, a few that I did went steady with but it only lasted for maybe a few months before things didn't work out, mostly because we weren't compatible or because there was something wrong with them or they thought there was something wrong with me.

In the end, most of my relationships never worked out, especially when I noticed that the string was never attached to their hands. The string, though it was no longer a vibrant red as it once was, it no longer attached to Tweek's hand. I noticed that after a week since the break up, the other end of the string started disappearing until the loose end was now how it use to look like when I first saw the string on my hand. Though I never understood what this string was or how it worked, I now know that this string is suppose to be tied to the person I truly love. So maybe I did really love Tweek, but now that it ended, the string was no longer attached to him. So maybe once I find a new love, the string will be back to being red and be attached to that new person.

So comes in Jeremy. Jeremy was a very sweet man. He was patient with me, he thought I was funny whenever I flip people off from just being annoyed with them, and he seemed to really respect my condition, even going as far as learning more about colorblindness and asking me respectful questions. Honestly, he was too sweet for his own good. I met Jeremy during cast production for one of my films, he was just an extra, so I didn't really paid too much mind to him, but things changed when we all had a cast part after finishing up the movie. We got to talking and we hit it off. We had a lot in common and we started joking about stuff from our childhood. He was so understanding when it came to my condition. So we started dating, we didn't officially become a couple until the fourth date after I kissed him and let him in my apartment.

God...he was so gentle and sweet with me in bed. It was...different from Tweek, but better than all my other exes.

Jeremy and I hit it off very well and I felt like he was the one for me. He was always there when I needed him, he would always answer my calls and texts, and we would have date night every other weekend, and since I would occasionally have him be part of my films as an extra, I get to see him a lot during work too. Things were great with Jeremy.

I just wish the string would glow red and be attached to Jeremy's finger like it's suppose to be. I was staring to get worried.

"You alright, babe?" Jeremy asked when we were having dinner one night. I was too busy staring at the string, wondering why it hasn't changed after being with Jeremy for a few weeks now.

"I'm fine...just...kinda thinking about something personal," I said.

Jeremy smiled, "does it involve you being colorblind?" Jeremy asked.

I smiled, "no, it's not that," I said. I take a bite of the fried rice and chicken that Jeremy made, "mmm...this is really good," I said.

Jeremy smiled, "I'm glad," Jeremy leaned forward and kissed me on the lips. My heart skipped a beat, but not the same way as when Tweek use to kiss me. Ugh...what am I doing? I shouldn't be thinking about him, nor should I be comparing Jeremy with him. It's over between us, that's it. "...You still thinking about your ex?"

I sighed, "I'm sorry. I guess...a part of me can't really forget him," I said.

"I understand, he was your first boyfriend after all," Jeremy smiled.

Oh god, he was so understanding, "what did I do to deserve a guy like you?" I asked. The same question I use to tell Tweek.

Jeremy smiled. A part of me thought he'd say the same response, but instead, he said, "I guess fate has plans for us," Jeremy smiled and kissed me on the cheek. He sat down and started eating his food. I smiled at him before turning back to my meal. Not the response I wanted, but it was still sweet nonetheless.

The string was still grey and wasn't attaching to Jeremy's hand.

As time went by and my relationship stayed strong with Jeremy, things were fine. I didn't care about the string on my finger, and just focused on what's happening around me. My boyfriend, my family, my friends, and of course, my job. However, I still would occasionally think about Tweek and wonder how he was doing. As I mentioned before, I still check up on Tweek on his social media, see how he's doing. He was doing great, he finally got his acting career off the ground and was now in many great films. He even starred in the recent romance comedy film I don't remember the name of, but have heard that it was amazing.

Though how Tweek and I broke up was the hardest time in my life, I was happy for him, glad that he's finally achieving his dreams of being an actor.

So of course, with me being a director and Tweek being an actor, I knew us meeting again was inevitable. So while me and my team were casting someone to play the main male lead in my upcoming detective noir film, "Red," I was surprised when I saw Tweek walking into the room and standing right before me.

"Tweek..." I muttered.

"...You...know him?" My producer asked.

"Oh uh...sorta...we went to school together," I said.

"Oh, what a coincidence."

Tweek smiled, "yeah, we were classmates. We were the best of friends," Tweek said. I gripped the table slightly when he said that.

"Were?"

"Things happened, but don't worry, it's not like we hate each other, so him and I being in the same room together won't affect anything," I said.

"Well alright, but let me just say, Mr. Tweak, I was so happy when I heard you wanted to audition as Red, our main character. We just knew you'd be perfect to play as him!"

"I'm flattered, I just hope I do alright," Tweek smiled. I snorted silently, knowing full well that Tweek will do a fantastic job. He was always the greatest actor I've known since high school. He was going to be great.

"Well alright, Mr. Tweak, we're ready if you are."

Tweek nodded and closed his eyes, going into character as I know Tweek would do. I closed my eyes, not really having to look at Tweek, I just needed to hear his voice. If he can amaze me with his voice, then of course he'll do great.

As always, when I hear him go into character, speaking the lines on the script we gave him, I smiled as I truly imagined him being Red, the tough and lost detective who lost his family and is looking for the crook who took them away. With every word that Tweek spoke, my heart fluttered and I suddenly found myself remembering the days when Tweek and I would be in his room, I would help him practice with lines as I watched him at his element. He always looked dazzling whenever he acted.

By the time Tweek finished, everyone, including me, stood up and clapped, amazed with Tweek and his acting skills.

"Congratulations, you got the part," I said.

Tweek looked at me, smiling, "thank you," Tweek said.

After we told everyone that we already made our final decision and thanked everyone for coming, we all started packing and ready to call it a day. I noticed Tweek coming up to me, looking nervous, I don't blame him, it has been years since we last saw each other.

"Hey," Tweek said.

"Hey," I said in return, not looking back at him.

"I...I just want to say...thank you...for giving me the role, especially after everything that happened to us..." Tweek said.

"Tweek," I put down my bag to look at him, "just because we fell out and haven't seen each other for a long time, we still forgave each other, remember? I'm over it, and I'm not going to let my personal feelings get in the way of my work."

"...Craig..." Tweek looked at me with a smile.

"Besides...you got the role fair and square, so congrats," I said.

Tweek smiled brightly, a smile I haven't seen in a long time, "Oh Craig, I'll do whatever you and everyone say, I'll make you all proud, I promise!" Tweek said excitedly. For a second there, my heart fluttered seeing him like that. I truly thought my old Tweek came back right then and there.

I smiled, "you don't have to go that far, just be sure to study up your lines and do what you love doing," I said.

Tweek nodded, "I will," Tweek smiled.

I picked up my bag and started getting ready to leave, "well, I better get going. Congratulations again, Tweek, you deserve this," I said.

Tweek looked down, smiling sadly, "it was good seeing you again, Craig."

"...." I looked down, feeling my heart aching a bit, "me too."

We stood there for a few seconds, looking at each other. It's as if old childhood memories filled our heads, making us miss the old days, missing what we once were, but I knew we could never go back to those days, no matter how much I missed them. I looked at him, smiled, before turning around and leaving. I can feel Tweek still staring at me, but I didn't look back because I knew if I look back, I would break right then and there.

When I got back home and dropped off my stuff, I saw Jeremy in the kitchen, making dinner for us.

"You're home already? That was fast, how was...." Jeremy looked at me in surprised, "babe....why are you crying?"

I stared at him through tearful eyes, I wasn't able to hold it in any longer. I continued to cry, even as Jeremy walked over towards me, holding me tightly in his arms. I simply wrapped my arms around him, letting my tears fall as my body began to shake.

It was at that moment, the string on my finger got back some of its red, it was no longer a dark grey, it was now a grayish red.

* * *

Filming began after managing to secure all the locations we needed as well as getting all the actors to play the characters. We now just need to film, make sure the weather is perfect for the scenes, and get everything done before the deadline.

Things were going well, we were currently shooting the scene where Red meets the mysterious woman who comes into his office. As we were filming, I had my eyes on Tweek the entire time, watching him as he does his thing.

After my little episode I had in front of Jeremy, I didn't tell him the reason I was crying, knowing it'll be too hard for me to say. When Jeremy asked me what had happened, I simply forced a smile on and told him I met an old friend. He was confused, then he put two and two together, but doesn't say anything, he simply hugged me and told me everything was going to be fine. Jeremy was so sweet.

Speaking of being sweet, it looked Tweek has been acting very kind to everyone, being respectful and trying to be helpful with the backstage crew. Honestly, Tweek just felt like the old Tweek I once knew, the Tweek I used to love.

Ugh...if I keep thinking about that, I'm going to cry again.

"Cut!" I shouted once we got the final scene of the day filmed. "That's a wrap on day three!" I called out.

Everyone started telling each other a good job, and even giving out compliments. I sighed and started packing my things, ready to leave.

"Craig!" I turned around and saw Tweek, still in costume, running up to me. "Hey, are you leaving already?" Tweek asked.

"Pretty much, got to get going before traffic gets bad," I smiled. I looked at him and almost chuckled at the outfit he was wearing, he really did look like an deep and sorrowful detective in those old detective noir films, but to me, he still looked like that skinny boy who has freckles decorating his face. Still, the makeup department did a heck of a job with his outfit and makeup, especially with that twelve o' clock shadow. "You did good out there, Tweek," I complimented.

Tweek blushed, I can tell since his cheeks were slightly red, almost pink. "Thank you. I always loved hearing compliments from you," Tweek said.

I rolled my eyes, "oh please, you always loved getting compliments on your acting by everyone," I said.

"True...but they always feel genuine and special when you're the one giving the compliments," Tweek said.

"...." I looked down, feeling my heart beating fast.

Tweek cleared his throat, looking embarrassed, "u-um...actually...I came here b-because I wanted to ask you something," Tweek said.

"Ask me something?" For some reason, I suddenly remembered the day when we both confessed each other. I was actually the one who confessed first and asked Tweek out, I remembered how Tweek gaped at me like a goldfish, his face completely red as he started stuttering and saying he liked me a lot too. Good times.... "What is it?" I asked.

Tweek blushed even more, his cheeks completely red now, "I-I was wondering if you were b-busy this Saturday?"

"This Saturday? Um...no...I don't think so, why?" I asked.

Tweek started stuttering, "w-well I know you usually don't like working on Saturday, so that's why I asked, b-but I was wondering if you'd like to-"

"Craig!" A voice suddenly called out and we both turned. I was surprised when I see Jeremy coming our way.

"Jeremy? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I came to pick you up," Jeremy smiled.

"Really? I thought you had work," I said.

"I finished early and I knew you'd be finishing up around this time, so I thought I'd come over and pick you up. I know how much you hate taking the bus," Jeremy said. "You really need to learn to drive."

I sighed, "I would try to get my driver's license, but I'm just too busy and lazy to do it," I smiled.

"Oh you," Jeremy laughed.

"U-um...I'm sorry...but...who is this, Craig?" Tweek asked.

"Oh..uh...Tweek, this is my....my..."

"Boyfriend. I'm Craig's boyfriend," Jeremy said.

"B-boyfriend?" Tweek seemed surprised.

"Y-yeah...he's my boyfriend," I said.

"Uh huh, for two years now...and I know who you are," Jeremy said.

"Y-you do?" Tweek seemed surprised.

"Well of course, who wouldn't recognized a celebrity like you," Jeremy smiled.

"O-oh...I see," Tweek smiled.

"I also know that you once dated Craig since high school," Jeremy said.

"Jeremy," I elbowed him in the stomach.

"I'm just letting it out, that's all," Jeremy said.

"Oh...you...you told him...about us?" Tweek looked at me, he looked like I betrayed him somehow.

"I told him about all my exes, not just you," I said, hoping to save this.

"Yeah, but not everyone forgets their first, and so..."

"Jeremy, just...let's just go, I'm so sorry, Tweek," I said.

"It's fine, I understand," Tweek said.

"Thank you," I sighed and pushed Jeremy forward. I stopped when I remembered what Tweek was about to tell me before we were interrupted, "oh...um...what was it that you wanted to say?" I asked.

"....Oh...it's...it's nothing, don't worry about it," Tweek smiled.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

Tweek looked at me before looking up at Jeremy, he then smiled at me, "I'm...sure," Tweek said.

"Oh...uh...okay," I said. I don't know why, but I felt disappointed when he said that. "I'll see you tomorrow, Tweek."

"See you," Tweek smiled.

Jeremy and I headed towards the parking lot, not really saying anything. When we reached Jeremy's car, Jeremy suddenly turned towards me, frowning a bit.

"So your main lead is your ex?" Jeremy asked.

"What's wrong with that" I asked.

"I just want to know, why you chose him to be the main lead," Jeremy said.

"Well Tweek is an amazing actor and we needed an amazing actor to play the main lead?" What was Jeremy getting at.

"But he's your ex!"

"Why does that even matter?" I was getting annoyed now, "also what was with your behavior earlier?"

"My behavior? I was trying to defend you from that asshole!"

"He is not an asshole!" I exclaimed, "I told you I forgave him already, so don't be a dick towards him. Yes, we dated, and yes we broke up, end of story."

"Still, your ex?" Jeremy asked.

Oh my god, I do not want to deal with this in a fucking parking lot. "We'll talk about this when we get home, now just get in the car," I sighed.

"Fine," Jeremy sighed and got in the car.

Before I could go to the passenger's side, I suddenly hear my name being called. When I looked up, I was surprised when I saw Tweek running towards me, his makeup was off, but he was still wearing his costume.

Confused, I ran over to see what was up, "What? Why did you run, and with your costume on?" I asked. Oh hope the costume is alright.

"I-I'm sorry...I just...oh man..." Tweek was out of breath, trying to breathe.

"Just breath calmly, Tweek, hold your breath if you have to," I said. I looked back at Jeremy, I see him looking at us, ready to get out of the car, but I quickly signaled him to stay in the car and I'll be with him soon. "Okay...what is it?"

"....This Saturday...do you want to have dinner with me?"

I was surprised, "w-what?"

Tweek blushed, "I-I mean as friends, of course...I want us to have dinner as friends...and catch up," Tweek said.

I stared at him, amazed. "Is that what you wanted to ask me earlier?"

Tweek looked down, blushing more, "yeah...the reason I hesitated was because I didn't want to make your boyfriend think I was hitting on you or anything, especially after what happened between us, but...but I knew I didn't want to not ask you...so here I am. Straight out of the makeup room even," Tweek said.

"....Jesus," I muttered, staring at him in silence.

"S-so? Do you want to have dinner with me this Saturday?"

I looked at him and then back at Jeremy for a few seconds. Jeremy looked annoyed, and so was I with him. I turned back to Tweek before smiling, "sure...let's have dinner together, like the old days," I said.

Tweek smiled, "like the old days."

We both straightened up and promised each other that we'd text each other which restaurant to go to. Once we got everything done and ready, I patted Tweek on the shoulder and smiled at him.

"Alright, you better get back before you ruin the costume, this did cost a lot you know," I said.

Tweek seemed surprised and looked down, making sure there weren't any stains on it. "Oh Jesus!" Tweek panicked as he started walking very carefully back inside. I almost laughed, seeing that Tweek was still that paranoid kid I fell in love with. It was...refreshing to see him like this again.

I jumped when I hear the car horn honking and I turned around, scowling at Jeremy for honking the horn. I sighed and headed back towards the car and got in without another word.

"What was that about?" Jeremy asked, looking at me questionably.

"...Let's just go home, I'll tell you later," I sighed as I leaned against the window and stared outside.

"...." Jeremy doesn't say anything, he simply started the car and started driving out of the parking lot and we were heading home.

When I looked down at my right hand, I noticed that the string was now red again.

* * *

It was Saturday evening, and today was the day I will have dinner with Tweek. I put on my best suit and took a shower earlier. I combed my hair and looked at myself. Not feeling satisfied, I grabbed my old hat and put it on, already ruining my combed hair.

"Babe, I'm leaving now," I said as I left our bedroom and started heading out of the door. Before I could reach the door, a hand slammed in front of it, stopping me. "Babe?"

"....Tell me again why you're going on a date with your ex?" Jeremy asked.

I sighed, "it's not a date, we're just having dinner and catching up, that's all. I told you this already," I sighed, "now move please," I said.

"I still don't get it though, why are you being nice to him? Why are you going to see him? Why did you give him the role?" Here we go. Ever since Jeremy found out who was playing Red, he's been asking me why I chose Tweek. I told him multiple times it wasn't because of personal feelings or anything like that, I kept telling him that it wasn't even my decision alone, there were others who decided to choose Tweek as well, but no matter how many times I tell him this, he wasn't having it.

"Will you stop being so jealous? Now I need to go already, I'm going to be late," I said.

"Jealous? I'm not jealous," Jeremy chuckled.

"Really now? Cause it feels like you are," I said.

"...I just...why are you being nice to your ex?"

"Because he's my friend," I said.

"Oh please," Jeremy shook his head.

"What? You don't think exes can be friends?"

"Not after they have sex and learned each other's personal secrets they can't," Jeremy said.

"Jeremy!" I was getting pissed now.

"I'm sorry, I really am...but still...I think this is a bad idea. Maybe this Tweek fellow is trying to get on your good side just so he can get better roles for future films, maybe even use you to get connections with other directors," Jeremy said.

"Tweek would never do that, besides, Tweek is an excellent actor, I'm sure he doesn't need my help to get connections," I said.

"Still...you should look out for him, and while you're at it...maybe you should fire him when you see him," Jeremy said.

"F-fire him? Dude, we just started production, we can't fire him just like that! Besides, who else can we get to replace him!?"

"Well you are dating an actor," Jeremy smiled smugly.

"Oh my god, for the last time, Jeremy, I know you're a great actor, but I just can't hire you because I don't want people to think I'm favoring you over other great and potential actors. I can't risk people seeing me being unprofessional here. Besides, you're doing fine with all those other movie roles, right?"

"Yeah...as an extra," Jeremy muttered.

I smiled at him and walked over to kiss him on the cheek, "hey...you're an amazing actor, just like Tweek, you'll get a big role one day, you just got to keep working hard, and if this whole acting thing doesn't work...you're still an amazing chef," I said.

"Yeah, for a low key restaurant," Jeremy said.

"Yeah, but we get discounts and the lasagna there is amazing," I smiled.

Jeremy smiled, "you're just saying that because I'm the one who cooks the lasagna," Jeremy said.

"That just makes it ten times better," I smiled.

"....Alright alright, sorry for getting a bit heated there," Jeremy smiled.

"I forgive you," I leaned over and kissed him on the lips. "Alright, I'll be heading out now. Not sure when I'll be back, but be sure to have dinner and get some rest, okay?"

Jeremy sighed, "alright," Jeremy said.

"Good," I smiled. "Love you."

"You too," Jeremy smiled.

I soon leave the apartment and started heading towards the restaurant Tweek and I agreed to meet up. Once I reached the restaurant and headed inside, I looked around until I saw Tweek sitting in a table to the right. I walked over and greeted him, almost laughing at the disguise he was wearing.

"Um...seriously? Sunglasses inside at seven in the evening?" I questioned.

"Well I am a famous actor, I can't have my fan recognizing me and ruining our night," Tweek said.

"Oh my god...and the fake stubble?"

"What? Don't I look good with stubble?" Tweek asked.

I scoffed and leaned over to take his sunglasses off. "There, now I can see those bright eyes of yours," I said.

Tweek smiled, "alright, maybe the glasses were a bit much," Tweek sighed.

"You think?" I smiled, "though...the stubble does suit you."

"You think?" Tweek grinned, "oh how I wish I could grow an actual beard, but blame my dad's genes. I'll never be able to have a beard of my own," Tweek sighed.

"It's too bad, you would have looked cute with a beard," I said.

"C-cute? Don't you mean manly?" Tweek smirked.

"Bleh," I stuck out my tongue and pretended to be disgusted. We both giggled and got to ordering our food and drinks.

The rest of the night we spent talking and catching up, recalling all the funny stuff our friends did, talking about our families, then talking about the good old days. We were so deep in our conversation that we didn't even noticed it was getting late until we realized that the restaurant was almost empty.

"Whoa, have we been in here for that long?" I asked.

"Huh...maybe seeing how we ate all the bread sticks should have been a give away that we've been here for awhile now," Tweek giggled.

"Hey, bread sticks are great," I smirked.

Tweek smiled, "wanna get out of here?"

"Yeah," I smiled.

We both paid for dinner and started leaving the restaurant. Once we were outside, Tweek led me to the parking lot where his car was. I was going to tell him I could just take the bus, but he insisted that I go in with him.

"Besides, I think buses stop services at this time anyways," Tweek said.

"...Shit, you're right," I sighed. I looked at him, "alright, I just hope your driving has improved over the years," I said.

"I'm offended, Tucker. At least I was the first one of us to get a driver's license while one of us was too busy playing video games in their underwear," Tweek smirked.

"One time. I did that one time, and it was because it was unusually hot that day, thank you very much," I smirked as I got in the car and put on my seat belt.

"Yeah yeah...oh...do you still wear those Red Racer underpants or did you finally throw them away?" Tweek smirked.

"Fuck you," I chuckled.

We both laughed and started heading to my apartment. We continued to talk during the drive, remembering all the fun we use to have. It was nice talking to Tweek like this, it's as if I'm talking to the old Tweek again. When I looked back at Tweek, I feel calm when I saw how familiar his eyes were.

Once we reached my apartment, we both got out of the car and Tweek walked me towards the front door of my building.

"Well...this is it," I said.

"I wish the night could last a bit longer," Tweek smiled.

"Me too," I smiled.

Tweek smiled and I smiled back. However, I suddenly thought back to what Jeremy told me earlier, about how Tweek could possibly be using me just to get him bigger roles, and though I didn't want to believe it, thinking it wasn't what Tweek would do, I suddenly thought that it wasn't what the old Tweek would do, but I wasn't sure about this new Tweek.

"Craig? Something wrong?" Tweek asked when he noticed me dropping my smile and looking down.

I sighed, "tell it to me straight, Tweek. Are you doing this just so I can introduce you to other directors?" I asked.

"W-what? Why on earth would you think that?" Tweek asked, furrowing his eyes.

"Oh come on Tweek, don't you remember how we broke up? How you changed just so you could get to where you are now? I wouldn't be surprised if the only reason you're being nice to me again is because you need me to get you some connections."

"C-connections? Craig, I'm a popular actor as it is, I don't need your help in getting connections, nor am I interested in getting highly rated directors to have me in their films. I'm fine where I am right now," Tweek said.

"Then..why are you being nice to me? We haven't talked since Clyde's birthday part all those years ago, remember?" I said.

"...Craig...I know what I did broke your heart and I regret each and everyday of what I did. I know you never liked how I was back then...neither did I."

"...What?"

Tweek looked down, "when we broke up that day, I just went back to the restaurant where my so-called friends were, angry at you...for leaving me like that. I was so pissed that I tried to distract myself. So while I was talking to my friends about how I felt, they suddenly said something that made me opened up my eyes," Tweek said.

"What?"

"...Well for one thing...Angela...that bitch, said I was too good for you. Then Brent said that you were just holding me back. Then Kelsey...oh Kelsey...she went and started saying all this shit about you. I just stared at them, in horror. Just a minute ago, they were being nice and supportive of my relationship with you, but the moment they heard we broke up, they started bashing on you...and I...I opened my eyes. I finally opened my eyes after all those years. I did change....but not to improve myself in a healthy way...you were right...I changed for a selfish reason. I changed because I wanted to be an actor so badly, and all these toxic people kept putting these thoughts in my head that I should change my image and change who I am...when really...that's not what I wanted, and I knew you never wanted that either. So when I finally snapped out of it, I knew I needed to say sorry to you...but I wasn't sure how or if you wanted to hear me."

"....So that's why you sent me that text?" I asked, looking down.

"...Yes. I wanted to say more...but I was too afraid that you hated me."

"...." I looked down, feeling my hands shaking, "I did...I fucking hated you so much that day...that...that I actually hoped you'd crash and burn on your next audition!" I exclaimed. Tweek winced and looked down, he looked like he was ready to cry, "...but...I also didn't want that....even when you broke my heart...I still supported you. I was happy when you got your audition, I was happy when you came back home over the summer and got the role for that local play in town. I even went to your shows in disguised...just to see you act. I was happy for you...even when every time I see you...I would cry myself to sleep," I said.

Tweek was now crying, "Craig...I'm so sorry I hurt you," Tweek cried, "I'm so sorry for slapping you that day, I'm so sorry for making you cry, I'm so so sorry," Tweek hiccuped, crying harder.

I sniffled as I try my best to hold back my tears, I smiled at him as I lightly punched him in the arm, "come on dude, quit crying...stop being a baby," I said.

Tweek looked at me, still crying, but softly chuckled to himself, "t-then you're a baby since you're also crying," Tweek said.

I laughed as my tears wouldn't stop falling, "I-I guess I am," I said.

Tweek and I looked at each other, finally relieved that we got all of that out after all these years. I leaned forward to hug Tweek, and Tweek hugged me back. We stood there, trying to stop crying and compose ourselves. We pulled away, smiling, and I was happy to see the old Tweek again, my Tweek.

"....I love you, Craig," Tweek suddenly said.

"...." I didn't say anything, simply smiled at him and feeling my heart flutter. Tweek suddenly leaned forward, wanting to kiss me, and deep down, I so desperately wanted to kiss him, but I couldn't. I couldn't do that to Jeremy. Sighing, I pressed my hand on Tweek's chest and stopped him from coming any closer. "We can't," I said.

"But...I thought-"

"Tweek...I want to kiss you too, I really do," I said. I noticed that the red string was glowing slightly.

"Then what's the problem?" Tweek asked.

"....I'm still with Jeremy," I said.

Tweek froze and stared at me, he looked down, sad. "....I...I see," Tweek said. He stepped away, looking slightly crushed.

"...I'm sorry Tweek...but I just can't do this...not to Jeremy," I said.

"....Can we still be friends then?" Tweek asked.

I smiled at him, "of course," I said.

Tweek smiled and leaned over to hug me again. "If only I wasn't so late with this apology," Tweek sighed.

I smiled sadly and leaned my head against his, "yeah..."

We stood there for a solid minute before we finally parted. I didn't really want him to go, and I know Tweek didn't want to go either, but we have lives we must return to, we needed to wake up from this dream of ours. Tweek smiled at me before leaning forward to kiss me on the cheek, something I never knew I missed.

"See you, Craig," Tweek said.

"Goodbye, Tweek," I smiled.

Tweek slowly walked back towards his car and waved me goodbye before leaving. I watched him leave, feeling my heart racing as I looked down at my finger. I sighed and closed my eyes as I noticed that the string was no longer faded at the end and was now extending, but it wasn't extending to Jeremy's hand.

The red string was attached to Tweek.

* * *

After months of work and filming things we need, we were all finished with both filming and editing. It was all over.

Everyone cheered, everyone was happy that everything was now over. No more waking up at odd hours of the day, no more shooting multiple shots of the same scene because of little mistakes that occurred, no more having to deal with extreme and dangerous stunts, especially when we have scenes that involved water or fire. It was all over and done with, now it was time to celebrate.

So on the day the film was finally released, we all had a casting party with everyone involved, the stagehands, the producers, the writers, the extras, our actors, and me. We all celebrated at a successful filming production, even happy when we saw that reviews for the movie were already positive, but that didn't matter now, what mattered is that we all get drunk off our asses and relax after a long and exhausting couple of months of just filming this movie.

"Hey hey, it's the man of the hour," Tweek smiled, "so how does it feel to have made another successful movie, Mr. Director?" Tweek grinned.

"Tch, oh come on, this movie wouldn't be so popular if you weren't in it," I smiled.

"Well I wouldn't be in it if I didn't know that this movie was created by you, so," Tweek laughed and we both clinked our red solo cups together. "By the way, nice set up you got here," Tweek said, raising his solo cup.

"It's suppose to match with the theme of the movie," I pouted.

"So you couldn't just get clear wine glasses and filled them up with red wine?" Tweek smirked.

"Wine glasses are expensive and champagne fits the party better, don't be so picky," I sighed.

Tweek laughed, "I'm not. The party is great, man," Tweek smiled.

I smiled back and took a sip of my champagne. I suddenly noticed that I don't see Jeremy anywhere, which is weird since he's been begging me to introduce him to a couple of directors that came to the first viewing of my movie, but I don't see him anywhere.

"Something wrong?" Tweek asked.

"Yeah, but boyfriend is missing," I sighed, "where the hell is he?"

"Tell me again why you invited him?" Tweek sighed. I noticed that he didn't particularly like Jeremy, not because I'm dating him, but mostly because of how Jeremy treated him every time he came by. I don't blame Tweek and I even go as far as scolding Jeremy to knock it off, but he just continues being a jealous brat.

"He's my date, and this party is for those involved with the film, or any directors that wants to congratulate us for the film," I said, "that means extras are free to come as well, and Jeremy was one of the extras in this film," I said.

"Oh really? I never noticed," Tweek smirked.

"Hey, don't be an ass, he's still my boyfriend," I sighed.

"I wonder sometimes," Tweek sighed and took a sip of his drink.

"And what is that suppose to mean?" I questioned.

"Oh nothing," Tweek said, "want me to help you find him and hope he isn't drinking himself to death?"

"That would be great, thanks," I smiled.

We both split up and started searching around for my boyfriend. After about a few minutes, I finally found him, staring at one of the directors that showed up to the party. I sighed and walked over towards Jeremy.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"There you are, look!" Jeremy pointed at the director, I believe his name was Mr. Franks, I was a big fan of his films since most of them involved sci-fi, and I love sci-fi films.

"Yeah, it's Mr. Franks, a director like me," I said.

"I know! You have got to introduce me to him," Jeremy said.

"Why do I have to? Just go talk to him, Mr. Franks is a nice man," I said.

"Yeah, but if he knows I'm dating you, he'll definitely hire me for his next film!"

"What does dating me have to do with you getting into one of his movies?" I asked.

"Craig, please...just do this for me," Jeremy begged.

I sighed, knowing I won't be able to get out of this, "fine," I sighed and we both walked over towards Mr. Franks. "Mr. Franks, how are you?"

"Ah, Mr. Tucker. Got say congrats on your movie, it was the best one so far. Really love how the red popped out in the black and white surroundings," Mr. Franks said.

"Well you know, it is based off how I see the world, since I literally see black and white, and red is the only color I see," I laughed.

"Well your filming direction was amazing, and I love the artistic direction you went with the film, nice job," Mr. Franks said.

"Thank you," I smiled. I suddenly hear Jeremy clearing his throat and nudging me in the side. I sighed and rolled my eyes, "by the way, this is Jeremy, my-"

"I'm Craig's boyfriend and starting up actor," Jeremy smiled.

"Oh, well nice to meet you," Mr. Franks said, shaking Jeremy's hand.

Jeremy then looked at me, expecting me to start saying all the good things about him, I sighed again, "Mr. Franks, I heard you were starting casting production for your next film soon?" I asked.

"That's correct," Mr. Franks smiled.

"Well uh...mind me making some recommendations for your leads?" I said, looking at Jeremy, he had a big grin on his face.

"Oh uh...sure," Mr. Franks looked between me and Jeremy, already putting the pieces together. He put on a smile, saying he understood what I was going through.

I cleared my throat, "well you see, my boyfriend here did say he was a staring up actor, and as much as I would have loved to give him the main role of my film, sadly, I couldn't because I needed to stay professional, but he was one of the extras that did have a speaking role," I said.

"Oh yeah, the coffee guy in the cafe, right?" Mr. Franks said.

Jeremy frowned a bit, but put back on a smile, "that's right...I was coffee guy," Jeremy said. Oh boy.

"Yeah yeah...you uh...did an excellent job asking for your order, my man," Mr. Franks said.

"Ha ha ha ha..." Jeremy forced a laugh, making things more awkward between us.

I sighed, "so yeah, if you uh...if you're still looking for an amazing actor, you should give Jeremy a shot," I said.

"Well sure, he just needs to come in and audition like everyone else, gotta make things fair after all," Mr. Franks said.

"Oh yes, I agree," I said, "got to make things fair. Right, Jeremy?"

"...Yeah," Jeremy said, no longer smiling.

"By the way, Mr. Tucker, that Tweek fellow, the one to play Red, that was an excellent choice," Mr. Franks smiled.

"Oh thanks you, Mr. Tweak is an excellent actor," I smiled.

"Yeah...yeah...well if he ever wants to audition in my film, tell him to call me," Mr. Franks said.

"Of course," I said.

"Alright, you two have a wonderful time, and Jared, see you soon, I guess...for auditioning," Mr. Franks said.

"Yeah...it's Jeremy," Jeremy said.

"Right right..." Mr. Franks turned towards me, "have a nice night, Mr. Tucker."

"You too," I smiled. Once Mr. Franks left, it was just me and Jeremy. Looking at Jeremy, I can tell he was upset. "Jeremy-"

"What the fuck?" Jeremy said, surprising me since he rarely cursed, especially in front of me.

"I'm sorry, I tried telling you that most of these directors won't care if you're dating me or if you're starting up as an actor," I said.

"I am an actor, Craig," Jeremy frowned.

I sighed, "yes you are, but that doesn't mean you get special treatment just because we're dating. If you want to get a big role such as the main lead, you gotta work hard and audition like everyone else. You got to start out small before you can go for the big leads. I mean look at Tweek, he worked hard over time and he started out acting in small theaters before he-"

"Oh shut up!" Jeremy exclaimed, surprising me.

"E-excuse me?"

"Tweek Tweek Tweek! That's all I ever hear you say these days. Tweek this, Tweek did that, Tweek said this! I'm so fucking sick of hearing it!" Jeremy exclaimed, causing a few bystanders to turned and look at us.

"...I'm...I'm sorry...I didn't know I-"

"Of course you didn't fucking know, you're too busy adoring the living hell out of Tweek, praising him as if he's the most important person in the world to you," Jeremy frowned.

"T-that's not how I-"

"Sometimes I wonder who really is your boyfriend here, me or that fucking spas," Jeremy sighed.

I was shocked, this was a side of Jeremy I've never seen before. Yes, I have seen him jealous before, and recently he's become a bit possessive ever since Tweek came into the picture, but this...I don't even recognized him anymore.

"Don't you ever call him that," I said, frowning. It was at that moment that Tweek came walking in, wondering what was happening. "Tweek is not a spas, and I can't even believe you said that! I know you and Tweek never saw eye to eye, but-"

"Oh there's more to it than me just hating the twerp's fucking guts," Jeremy sighed. "I don't even get why you even like him, he's not that tall, not that good looking, he's way too pale, and honestly, that voice of his, ugh! I don't even understand why you fucking had him play a fucking gruff detective, as that voice of his is even remotely close to being gruff! Oh oh, don't get me started on his hair, ever heard of a comb before?"

At this moment, I was getting pissed. Never once has Tweek ever ridiculed Jeremy for his looks and talents, and yet here is Jeremy doing just that, ridiculing Tweek without actually getting to know him. My grip on the red solo cup tightened as I glared at the man I thought I knew.

"You know, when you told me about your first boyfriend and how you talked about him, I really thought he was this great looking guy with a lot of talent, but when I finally got to see who he was, oh man...I wondered how you could date someone like him! No wonder you two broke up, you were probably happy to finally dump a guy like him," Jeremy said.

That was it.

I threw the remainder of my drink into Jeremy's face before stepping closer and slapping him in the face. Everyone gasped and stared in shock at what I did, even Jeremy stood there, completely surprised at what I did.

"Fuck. You," I said, glaring at him.

"....H-how...what the fuck!?" Jeremy roared in anger.

"No one talks about Tweek like that, not you, not all the bullies back in high school, and not those assholes that Tweek use to hang out with. You have no fucking right to say all that shit about Tweek. I don't care what you think about him, but the moment you start saying shit about him behind his back, that's when I draw the line! To me, Tweek has to be the most talented and amazing person I have ever met! He is beautiful when he smiles, he his cute when he sleeps, and he's especially more handsome than you," I glared.

The crowd oohed and were looking at Jeremy with smug looks. Jeremy glared at me, his face was red from either embarrassment or anger, but I didn't care. Fuck Jeremy, I don't even know why I even liked him to begin with.

"And another thing...he's ten times a better kisser than you, like ever heard of a fucking breath mint, buddy? Also, who the fuck sleeps after finishing five minutes later? Tweek had way more energy to keep going than you ever could," I frowned.

Jeremy gawked at me, his face becoming redder. He stepped forward and raised his fist. I closed my eyes, ready for him to punch me, but after a bit, I felt nothing. I opened my eyes and saw that Tweek has come in and grabbed Jeremy's hand, glaring at him.

"Don't you fucking dare touch him," Tweek said, lowering his voice in a menacing way.

"Oh? What are you going to do about it, spas?" Jeremy asked.

Tweek glared at him before suddenly punching him in the face, breaking his nose. I can even see the blood coming out before Jeremy fell over and was now laying on the ground, unconscious.

"I may still be paranoid as shit and tend to stumble over my words at times, but I am far from being a spas, that is the one thing I changed myself for the better," Tweek said.

"...Tweek," I looked at him, feeling my heart pounding.

Tweek turned around and looked at me, I couldn't read his face at all. "...Come on, let's get out of here," Tweek said as he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the exit.

"...." I stared down where Jeremy was unconscious before turning back to Tweek. I gripped his hand and started following him out of the door.

Once we left the party and headed back to my apartment, we both sat down on my couch as Tweek headed towards my kitchen to make me some tea.

"Craig, where do you keep your tea bags?" Tweek asked.

"Cupboard over the sink," I said, looking down.

"Alright, the tea will be ready, just wait a little bit, okay?"

"Mm...." I said. I feel tired of the whole thing. When I looked at the red string, I noticed it was glowing again, glowing like how it use to, the familiar glow from when Tweek and I were still happy together. I started to feel my tears forming.

"....It's okay to cry, god knows we've cried so many times in front of each other as it is," Tweek said.

"....Nnngg....nnggg...." I was trembling as I closed my eyes and felt my tears falling. I hear the tea kettle whistling before Tweek took it off the stove and started pouring the tea into the cups. He then walked over and placed one of the cups in front of me.

"Drink up. If you're going to cry properly, you got to stay hydrated," Tweek smiled.

"...." I take the cup and stared at the light grey liquid. I sniffled before I took a sip, not caring about the flavor at all. "....I really thought he was the one," I said.

Tweek sighed, "we all say that when we find someone new, but sometimes...what we thought...they aren't always true," Tweek said.

"....Then what about you? I thought you and I would be together forever...but...but..." I felt my tears falling, "but we still broke up in the end..."

"...I know...I know," Tweek said.

"And yet....when I met Jeremy...the...the fucking red string wouldn't attach to him...it just went straight back to you once you were back in my life," I exclaimed.

"....Red string?" Tweek asked.

I sniffled, wiping my tears, "I know you can't see it...but yeah...red string. For some fucking reason...I see a string tied to my finger, my pinky actually, but for some reason no one else can see it," I said, "for whatever reason, the string appeared, at first not attached to anything...but when I saw you the first time, the string tied around your hand, and I knew...deep down I knew...you and I were meant to be...up until our breakup," I said, tears falling from my eyes.

"....Did the string glow...making the red coloring vibrant?" Tweek asked.

I froze, "...yeah...it did," I said.

Tweek stared at me before placing his right hand over mind, I could see the red string getting brighter and brighter. Tweek the smiled, "you're not the only one that can see this red string," Tweek said.

I stared at him, shocked. "You can see it too?" I asked.

Tweek nodded, since the first day I met you. It was probably one of the reasons why I was drawn to you that first day we met, why...I just...I knew you were meant to be with me," Tweek said, "....why I never got over you...why I never moved on...and why I could never bring myself to date someone else," Tweek said.

"T-Tweek..."

"I love you, Craig Tucker, and if this string can only be attached to us and no one else, then that means we're meant to be," Tweek said. "Even if we fight, even if we breakup, even if we try to move on with someone else...in the end...we'll always find each other again and come back...at least..that's what brought us here together again," Tweek said.

I stared at Tweek, feeling my heart fluttering as I placed my tea cup down and leaned against him. "...I love you, Tweek. I love you so much," I said.

Tweek smiled and leaned against me, "I love you too, Craig."

I stared at him, even as Tweek wiped my eyes from tears. I smiled at him as I felt how close he was to me now. Though Jeremy could possibly come back to the apartment at any moment or so, I didn't care. I grabbed Tweek's face and kissed him on the lips.

"I missed you," I said. I can see the red string glowing vibrantly.

"Me too, I missed you so much," Tweek said as he pulled me in and deepened the kiss. Tweek continued to kiss my face before leaning down and kissing me on the neck. I let out a soft moan as I held him tightly, pulling him closer.

I was so lost in thought that by the time my phone was ringing, I didn't answer it, too busy feeling how soft Tweek's lips were. Oh god...its been so long since I felt those lips.

"...It's Jeremy," Tweek said.

"Who fucking cares about that fuck," I sighed, threading my fingers into Tweek's hair, staring into his eyes.

"Yeah...well...unless you want him to interrupt us before we get to the fun part...I suggest you tell him to fuck off then close the door," Tweek smiled.

I smiled back and did what Tweek said. I sent the bastard a text, telling him that if he came back to the apartment, I was throwing his stuff out of the window. Tweek then walked over towards the front door and locked it before coming back to the couch.

"You want to move this to the bedroom?" Tweek asked.

"No...need you now," I sighed, staring at him.

"Me too," Tweek whispered before leaning in to kiss me again, sucking on my bottom lip as his cold hands slid underneath my shirt and rubbing my sides. Oh how I missed the feeling of his hands.

Tweek laid me down before pulling off his shirt, I did the same and pulled him in for another kiss. I blushed as I felt how hard he has gotten and how he kept rubbing against my leg. I wanted him, I wanted to be with him, I wanted us to be closer.

"Ah...do you see how much the string is glowing?" Tweek said, kissing me on the neck.

I looked down, smiling, "I do," I said.

"That shows how much I love you," Tweek said.

I smiled and placed my hands on his face before leaning in to kiss him on his eye, "I know. I love you so much."

Tweek smiled before pushing me down, taking off his pants. All I could do was smile and adore the man who I fell in love with since high school, the man who I never stopped loving and supporting, the man who I was destined to be with, all thanks to the red string tied to our hand.

For the first time in a long time, I didn't feel lonely anymore, and the red from the string intensified.

* * *

The world to me was grey. Sure, I see black and white, but over all, I see grey. I don't know what the color green, yellow, or even purple is, and I especially don't know what blue is, and yet, I love wearing the color blue, it's the color of my favorite hat and hoodie apparently. It's the color of the ocean, and the color of the sky, and it's the color of my eyes, the color that Tweek said that he loved staring at.

Though I can't see any colors aside from black, white, and grey, I do see one, the only one that mattered to both Tweek and I the most.

Red. Red has many meanings, but for Tweek and I, we knew it meant love. The love between Tweek and I, the love we felt for each other. The red from when we blushed, the red for the hearts that we imagined is surrounding us. The red of the string that connect us.

I never thought of red as being a color that I would end up liking, but now that I'm with the one I love, the only one I truly loved, red has slowly became my favorite color.

"Hey....you're wearing a red shirt," Tweek said, looking surprised.

"Is...is that a problem?" I asked.

"No, I do think it suits you, but it's weird not seeing you wearing blue," Tweek said.

I smiled, "well considering I can't see it, what's the point, right?"

Tweek sighed and walked towards me, wrapping his arms around me, "don't ever say that, you're free to wear any colors you want, no one can say what you can or can't wear, just because you can't see it," Tweek smiled.

I looked at him, leaning forward to kiss him. "You're too good for me, what did I ever do to deserve someone like you?"

Tweek smiled, "I could say the same to you," Tweek whispered.

I laughed and pulled him in for another kiss. "Oh man...I can't wait for us to start living together," I said. "My old apartment was starting to stink too much of that fuck," I said.

"Well hey, you chose to date him, so..." Tweek said.

"Whatever, I don't know why you stayed single all these years though, weren't you ever curious of what being with another guy is like?" I asked.

"Oh please, sure I found some cute guys here and there, but you were all I could think of, you should be flattered by that," Tweek said.

"Which part, the part where you said there were cute guys or the part where you only thought of me?" I snorted.

Tweek blushed, the red filling his cheeks, "you know what I mean," Tweek chuckled.

"Yeah yeah, now help me throw Jeremy's guitar out of the window," I said.

"Uh...you really want to go that far?" Tweek asked, "you could just mail his stuff to his parent's house," Tweek said.

"I could do that, but then I thought, hey, this asshole made fun of the person I really really liked, and not only that, but most of the stuff he owned were either stuff I bought with my own money or stuff he doesn't actually use anymore after getting it for one week," I said.

"Okay okay, I see where you're getting at...but I got to say...this guitar is really nice," Tweek said.

I grabbed the guitar and threw it out of the window, hearing it crashing on the ground. "There we go, it's gone," I smiled.

"....You know this is dangerous, right?" Tweek said.

"Why do you think I'm doing it at that window where it's far from the street at eight in the morning?" I smiled.

"You always have a way with everything, don't you?" Tweek smiled.

"Isn't that why you love me?" I smiled.

Tweek chuckled before looping his arms around my waist and pulling me closer, "oh you know I love you very much, darling," Tweek smiled.

I smiled, "prove it then," I said.

Tweek laughed before leaning in to kiss me on the lips. I smiled as I pulled him closer, opening my eyes slightly to see the red string glowing even brighter than it ever did.

The red string that bonded us together, though very mysterious and not sure how it ended up on our fingers, it was the string that brought us together, it was the string that showed us that we were meant to be. The string is something only Tweek and I can see. So as the red coloring continue to illuminate, surrounding us, it shows that our love for each other will continue to be strong forever and ever. This must be what having a soulmate is like, this must be the red string of fate. Life couldn't get any better, especially for someone like me who can only see black, white, grey, and red.

_**The End.** _


	19. S Is for Siren's Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As he stared into those green eyes, he knew he would be safe. He knew if he go with him, he would be far away from the abuse, the village, the false pity, the stares, and everything. The boy would finally be free.
> 
> Rated M

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't guessed it by the time you read this, this is actually based off of the fake book from a Story for You, so yeah, it's based off of the Siren story in that fic, so you might see a few references from that story, but not entirely since I want this to be a bit more original, but whatever.
> 
> I also apologize for the length of this story, originally, I wanted to make this into a multi chapter one, but then I just ended up wanting to make this into a very very long one shot, mostly because if I do plan on writing the other fake books from a Story for You, then I don't want to put that much work for myself, cause yes, I'll be writing stuff like the Lonely Astronaut or Princess Dragon, not sure if they'll be one shots or multi chapter stories, but you guys tell me in the comments below, which you prefer. A long ass one shot or a reasonable length for each chapter. Till then, we have this story here, because someone suggested it to me and I just thought that was a good idea, and because I couldn't think what to write for S, so yeah!
> 
> So yeah, hope you enjoyed this latest one shot collection and enjoy!

Far in the distance, there was a small island surrounded by the ocean, far from other islands. On this island, there was a village where the people knew one another and the community was close-knit. If ever a person went missing or so, the entire community would go out of their way to find that person, if ever a person is in need of help, the entire community would try everything they could to assist that person. There were no secrets in this village, and everyone knew what the other is doing the moment they step out of their homes, though everyone does have privacy, that doesn't mean the others won't know what is happening.

The people of this village didn't mind how close the community was, for they do not have any secrets that would affect the community in any way, and so for the most part, the village was peaceful and everyone kept to themselves, enjoying their day and getting by and trying their best to make their small home a wonderful one.

In a house on top of a hill, there was a family. A loving mother, a handsome father, and a darling son. The family was well-known by the community to be the most happy and loving family around, the people tend to not leave the family alone and only come by their home with gifts or news about the village, but most days, the family kept to themselves, enjoying the warm sunny days, laughing together, and being a happy and normal family. Things were great for the family, and it would become even better with news of a baby coming their way.

"Craig," the mother smiled as she ushered her son into the room. A young boy with raven black hair and amazing blue eyes stepped forward when he heard his mother calling. He looked at his mother, laying on her bed, gently rubbing her stomach that has grown over the past few months. "Would you like to feel?" The mother asked, smiling at her son.

Craig doesn't say anything, he simply nodded and walked over, placing his hand on his mother's stomach, feeling a gentle kick. Craig smiled, he couldn't wait to see his baby sister or brother, excited to be a big brother very soon.

"When will they come out, mama?" Craig asked, staring intently at her stomach.

The mother chuckled, "soon, dear...and you'll be a big brother, which means you have to be very patient with them, you have to care for them, love them, and share your toys. Do you understand?"

Craig nodded, knowing full well what his responsibilities would be. He has asked all his classmates who had siblings to tell him what being an older sibling is like, some would say that it's amazing, that they are considered wiser to their young siblings, other's would say it's like keeping a pet, only with less fur, and the rest would say that it's annoying, saying how they are no longer the loved child anymore. When Craig listened to the negative part of being an older sibling, he was a bit unsure of having a sibling, but after talking with his parents about it, he came to his senses and believed that having a brother and sister wasn't going to be as bad as the other kids have said.

Suddenly, Craig's mother started to cough violent, making a painful expression on her face. Craig looked at her, worried, wondering if his mother is okay. "Mama?"

"I-I'm fine...my throat is just...r-really dry. Be a dear and go get me some water," Craig's mother said. Craig nodded and turned to leave, he was surprised when he saw his father standing by the door, looking concerned.

"Dear...are you alright?" Craig's father asked.

Craig's mother smiled, "no need to worry, dear. It's just the season, the air is quite dry this time of year," the mother said.

"I know...but...are you sure...we shouldn't see a doctor?"

"I'm fine, darling, and Craig, please don't stand there," Craig's mother said when she noticed her son still hasn't left.

"...." Craig doesn't say anything and continued leaving to get a pitcher of water for his mother, but as he kept walking, he could still hear his mother coughing. Craig did feel worried for his mother, especially when his mother kept coughing a lot these days, but Craig tried his best to calm himself down, telling himself that everything will be alright. It was just a cough.

Or so Craig thought.

Craig's mother woke up in the middle of the night, gasping for air and coughing up blood. Craig's father had to carry his wife to the hospital in the middle of the night as Craig stayed home, scared and worried. By the time the sun risen up in the sky, Craig's father returned, a sullen look in his eyes. Craig walked up to his father, asking if his mother was alright, however, the moment Craig's father got inside the house, he fell to the ground, leaning against the wall before bursting into tears.

Craig later learned that his mother was not feeling well, an illness has taken over her, making her sick on the inside. She died moments after arriving to the hospital, tears in her eyes as she stared at Craig's father. As for the baby, they never made it, the illness affecting them as well.

That terrible morning, Craig and his father didn't just lose one family member, they have lost two.

News of Craig's mother has already spread throughout the village, people came to their home, bringing gifts and apologies to Craig and his father. A funeral soon was made for the Craig's mother, and everyone in the village came to attend. Most of Craig's mother's friends spoke about the great times they had, Craig's aunt and uncle, who traveled all the way from the south came to the island to say a few things at the funeral, Craig's father then spoke lovingly about his wife, the fond memories they shared when they first met. Finally, it was Craig's turn to speak about his mother, though Craig didn't know what to exactly say because of his age, he still wanted to talk about his mother.

"....Mama...she once told me that things happened to us..whether they are good or bad. Mama told me that...even when the bad things happen to us...we all have to keep moving forward," Craig spoke, he felt tears in his eyes, "but...mama also said...that it's fine to go things at your own pace...so...so I want to say...thank you everyone...for coming and showing your love for my mama...I'm sure...mama would be really happy to see you all here," Craig sniffled. "Thank you..."

Craig's father stepped up and patted his son on the back, "good job, son." Craig looked at his father before hugging him, finally letting out his tears.

The rest of the day went on as planned. People expressed their condolences to Craig and his father, and giving the young boy a pat on the back. Craig didn't care, he simply stood before the grave where his mother was buried, praying that she is in a better place with his unborn baby sister.

The day after the funeral, Craig's aunt and uncle had to go back home, Craig's aunt gave Craig a kiss on Craig's forehead and Craig's uncle said that if he ever needed to talk, he could call him. Craig said thank you and watched as his father took his aunt and uncle to docks. Since Craig didn't need to go to school that day, he decided to take a walk, to ease his mind and broken heart.

He soon came to realize that maybe the close-knit community isn't as close as he thought.

The moment he stepped foot outside his home and walked around the village, he noticed that everyone has returned to their normal routines, which was odd to Craig since the day before, everyone was crying and saying how they wished Craig's mother was still around. Craig felt weird in the pit of his stomach as he kept walking, seeing everyone looking normal instead of sad and depressed like he was. Craig shook his head, thinking that maybe this was how other people coped, and does remember that not everyone was that close to his mother, so he decided to not think too much on it.

However, when he was walking by the pastry shop where one of his mother's friends worked at, he stopped when he heard a conversation from the friend to a customer.

"Oh my god, did you even see how here hair looked in that casket? My god, I know she was dead, but they could have at least done something for that rat nest of a hair of hers."

"Oh I know, forty years since we've known each other and not once has she fixed that hair of hers. I honestly thought the family would do something with the hair, but nope, they just left it as it is. My god, and I always thought she looked dead already with that mess of hair."

The two women laughed and Craig was completely shocked that Craig's mother's friend would speak so ill about her dead friend. Craig stepped away from the shop, feeling his heart racing and breathing rigid. He needed to go home.

As Craig started heading back, he looked around, seeing everyone smiling and happy, contradicting to the day before when everyone was crying and had sullen looks in their eyes. It was fake, Craig thought, it was all a lie. None of these people cared, they only came to the funeral just to make themselves look good, they didn't care about his mother, not even his mother's friends cared. It was all a lie. It was fake.

"Well hello there, Craig, sorry again about what happened to your mother, hope you and your father are doing well. If you'd like you and your father are welcome to my shop any time, and with a twenty five percent discount on your purchase," the fish seller said with a smile.

"...." Craig doesn't say anything, he kept walking.

"Oh Craig, if you ever want to offer something to your mother's grave, feel free to buy one of my perfumes, I know your mother use to love the vanilla scented one."

Craig started to sweat as he kept walking, ignoring their words. The people felt pity for Craig, but that pity wasn't honest at all. Their empathy wasn't real. They only cared for themselves and it was obvious to the young boy.

"Oh Craig!"

"My dear boy, are you alright?"

"I'm so sorry about your mother."

"Your father is welcome to my shop any time!"

"I'm sorry."

"So sorry."

"Sorry."

"I'm so so sorry for your dear mother...."

These lies filled Craig's ears and Craig tried to block them out. He couldn't take it and started running home, covering his ears as tears filled his eyes. The moment he reached home, Craig leaned over, panting and out of breath. Craig then fell to his knees, letting out a painful cry, slamming the ground with his fist.

These people, this so called community, this entire village. No one cared, no one cared but themselves. The looks Craig see from the people, it was pity, and Craig hated those looks, he hated every last bit of it.

When Craig's father returned home that night, Craig ran up to his father, hugging him, scared of what he witnessed. Craig's father, though confused at his son's sudden action, didn't say anything, he simply held his son and patted him gently on the back.

"Everything will be fine, son. It'll just be you and me from now on, okay?"

"....." Craig held on tighter, thinking that as long as he has at least one person that actually cared just as much as he did, then it would be fine. "...Papa...tell me about how you and mama met," Craig asked.

"Why this all of a sudden? You never liked hearing those type of stories," Craig's father said.

"...I want to hear them. Please?" Craig asked.

Craig's father smiled and put his son down and let him sit on his lap, "this is a story about how your mother and I met. We were around fourteen and I remember how beautiful your mother looked whenever I saw her in class." Craig leaned against his father, closing his eyes as he listened closely. Even though Craig had to learn the hard truth about his home, at least he wasn't alone in how he felt about his mother. Now it was just him and his father, and Craig believed that was enough for him.

* * *

"....Girlfriend?" Craig said when he stared at his father, shocked.

"Yes, Victoria is her name," Craig's father sighed, "I met someone during my trip...she's a wonderful woman and we've been seeing each other for quite some time now."

"So while you were suppose to be delivering fish and fruit to the other island far from here, you were also banging another woman?" Craig said.

"Jesus, Craig. Watch that language of yours," Craig's father said.

"I'm eight, if you don't want me speaking like this, you should start telling my teacher to stop cursing all the time then," Craig sighed as he put down his book and was now feeling annoyed.

"I understand Craig, it wasn't too long ago since your mother passed away, but...I really think it's time our family have someone new joining," Craig's father said.

"What do you mean?" Craig asked.

"....I'm going to ask Victoria to marry me," Craig's dad said.

"What?" Craig stood up, shocked, "y-you can't marry that woman! I don't want a new mom!" Craig exclaimed.

"I know this is a lot for you, Craig, but...I really care for Victoria...she makes me happy. I know asking you this is too much, but it's why I'm asking. Can't you give this a try?" Craig's father asked.

"....." Craig stared at his father, feeling guilty. Though Craig was fine with how things are, he knew his father has been lonely since his mother died, and Craig didn't want to take away his father's happiness because of his own selfishness. "....Fine...when do I meet her?" Craig sighed.

"This Saturday, you'll love her, Craig, I promise," Craig's father said.

Craig sighed, but couldn't help but be happy for his father. "Well I guess this house needs a woman's touch again, especially with all the junk piling up," Craig said.

"You little punk," Craig's father grinned as he tussled his son's hair, messing it up.

Craig smiled and started to laugh himself. "Alright alright, but before we get excited, we should probably clean this place up before Saturday," Craig said.

"Good idea," Craig's father grinned. Craig's father stood up and started getting the cleaning supplies.

Though Craig wasn't sure if he was ready for a new mother, he didn't want to ruin things for his father, and who knows, maybe Craig will learn to love this woman just as much as his father did.

So on Saturday morning, Victoria arrived to the island, and everyone welcomed her with opened arms. Craig stood by the sandy beach, waiting for his father and new mother to arrive, smiling once he saw them.

"Hello," Craig greeted.

"Oh my, you must be Craig. Your father told me so much about you. Aren't you a cutie," Victoria proceeded to pinch Craig's cheeks, causing them to turn red.

"Thank...you?" Craig said, not sure how to react to someone like her.

"Victoria, welcome to my home, it's small, but the community here is amazing, I'm sure you'll get use to it," Craig's father said.

"Well I'm sure I'll love it here, the open air, the lovely beach, and just how cute everything looks," Victoria smiled.

"Cute?" Craig muttered. He'll admit, his village is somewhat old fashion compared to the other places he has seen, but he wasn't sure if cute was the right word for it.

"Craig, help me carry Victoria's belongings to the house," Craig's father said.

Craig nodded and headed to the small boat where he was surprised to see large luggage and bags, which he knew belonged to Victoria. Craig looked back to see if his father or Victoria was going to help, but they were too busy talking and laughing with each other that they don't even notice. Craig sighed and picked up the smallest looking bag to carry first, but the moment he lifted it up, he was struggling because of how heavy it felt.

"Oh be careful dear, that bag is very vintage and expensive. I don't want any dirt or sand getting on it, okay?" Victoria smiled.

"S-sure..." Craig grunted as he slowly started climbing up and heading back to the village.

The walk from the beach to his house took awhile, most because of how many things Victoria brought, but Craig and his father managed to bring all of her stuff to the house without any problems, of course, Craig believed things would have gone a bit faster if Victoria helped carry her stuff to the house, but Victoria's excuse was that she had a bad back and didn't want to make things worse for herself. Craig simply sighed and just kept lugging the bags up the cliff and all the way back to the house.

"Oh my...this house is so beautiful. When I saw pictures of it, I thought it was lovely, but seeing it with my very own eyes...it's amazing!" Victoria smiled as she looked around.

Craig smiled, happy that someone aside from Craig and his dad appreciated the house that his mother helped decorate over the years. "Thanks, my mom build this house with my dad when they first bought it, way before I was born actually," Craig smiled.

"Well isn't that lovely," Victoria smiled, she straightened up and looked around, "of course..since I'll be moving here soon...I think we should change the wall color a bit, hm?"

"W-what?" Craig looked at her, stunned.

"Yes...a burgundy red would give this place a bit of wow...oh and those curtains...we got to change those too. I know a place where they have great curtains at a reasonable price."

"C-curtains?" Craig said, he looked at the woman, feeling defensive when the woman already started thinking of changing his home. "My mom chose the wall color and the curtains, y-you can't change any of that!" Craig exclaimed.

"Oh my!"

"Craig!" Craig's father pulled Craig to the side, looking back at Victoria, "dear, I'm so sorry, let me just talk to him."

"Of course," Victoria smiled.

Craig's father took him into the kitchen and frowned at his son. "Craig, that was very rude what you just did now."

"She was planning on changing the house! Mom worked hard in decorating this house, dad!" Craig said.

"I know I know...but it's just walls and curtains. Little things, it's not like we're changing the house completely," Craig's father said.

"Well what if she does? What would mom think?" Craig asked.

"...." Craig's father looked at his son before smiling, "Craig, I would never change your mother's house, I would never let that happen. As long as I'm here, you don't have to worry about anything," Craig's father said.

"...Promise?" Craig asked.

"Promise," Craig's father said.

"Darling, could you help me unpack my things? My back you know," Victoria said.

"Coming," Craig's father smiled as he walked back into the living room.

Craig sighed as he watched his father and his new girlfriend laughing and speaking to each other. Craig wasn't sure how he felt at that moment, though his stomach felt like they were being twisted into a knot, Craig simply ignored his feeling and tried to be happy for his father. After all, having a new mother won't be too bad.

So on the day that Craig's father and Victoria were to wed, Craig watched from the distance, seeing his father happy after a long time since his mother died. Craig smiled as he watched him and Victoria dancing to the music that was playing while everyone in the village came over to celebrate and give their congratulations to the newly wedded couple. Craig would join, but he didn't really want to be around all those people, so he decided to sit up on a hill under a tree, watching the ocean from the distance. Craig smiled as the wind blew against his hair. Craig remembered how his mother loved the ocean, and would take him to the beach all the time. Now that Craig's mother was gone and his father was busy with work and other things, Craig doesn't have time to look at the ocean anymore, but maybe now that he has a new mother, he might start going to the beach again.

After the wedding was done, everything was clean, and everyone headed back home, Craig decided to go up to Victoria and talked to her, deciding that now Victoria is his new mother, he might as well try to get along with her.

"Ms. Victoria, can I speak to you?" Craig asked.

"Oh darling, you can call me mother now, or Vicky if you prefer," Victoria smiled.

"Oh uh..sure...mother," Craig said. "I just wanted to say...sorry for how I behaved the first time we met, I was being very rude, but now that you're part of the family, I was wondering if maybe we could go to the beach tomorrow? My mom use to take me to the beach lots of times," Craig smiled.

"Oh sweetie," Victoria smiled.

Craig's father smiled and stared at the two before heading upstairs, "I'll be upstairs taking a shower, you two have fun now."

Once Craig's father left the room, Victoria turned back to Craig, no longer smiling. "Listen here, I don't like beaches, the sand is too dirty and the water is disgusting. I hate getting my feet wet," Victoria said in a harsh tone.

Craig was taken back by how harsh Victoria's tone was all of a sudden. "O-oh...then um....d-do you want to do anything else tomorrow? I don't have school and you don't have work, so I just thought we'd spend time together," Craig said.

"Oh please, as if I want to spend any time with a brat like you," Victoria said.

"W-what?" Craig was confused.

"Oh god, of course you wouldn't understand, brats like you never understand a thing," Victoria sighed tiredly. "Well let me make things clear for you, dear. Now that I'm married to your father, things are going to change around here, and you are going to do exactly what I say or else I'll break that little arm of yours," Victoria smiled wickedly.

"M-my arm?" Craig gripped his arm, feeling scared.

"Oh yes, and worse. Also...if you try telling your father or anyone here about me, I'll just deny and say you're lying, and what's worse for you is that...everyone will believe me. No one will believe in a bratty kid like you," Victoria said.

"....." Craig doesn't say anything, he simply stood there, surprised and scared.

"...Good, glad we see eye to eye," Victoria smiled as she started walking away, she suddenly stepped on one of Craig's toys, breaking it, "clean this up!" Victoria demanded, raising her voice, but not enough for Craig's father to hear from upstairs.

Once Victoria left, Craig's legs started to shake before he fell down, the painful feeling in his stomach grew as he felt like throwing up. Craig has always thought the people in the village to be bad, but this woman, this awful and terrifying woman that was now calling herself his mother, she was by far the worse of them all.

As Craig sat there, shaking in fear, Craig remembered how his mother use to tell him that if he was ever scared or uncertain about something, he should pray to God. Though Craig wasn't a very religious person, he started to pray and try to calm his terrified heart.

For the first time, Craig felt unsafe in his own home.

* * *

As time went by, things started to change around Craig's home. As Victoria wanted, the wallpaper changed and the curtains were removed and replaced by what Victoria wanted, but it didn't end there. Victoria believing that the house is too small, she demanded that there be an extension to the house, so for the next couple of days, carpenters would come to the house and building another floor, ruining the home that Craig's mother built over the years.

"Dad...isn't this a bit...drastic?" Craig asked just before Craig's father left or work.

"I know adding another floor is a bit...much...but at least everything else is left alone. Victoria simply wants a larger house, and it's not like we're getting rid of the study room your mother loved so much," Craig's father said.

"...." Craig sighed and nodded, believing that his father is right. So Craig let his father leave for work, meaning it was just him and Victoria.

"Your father gone already?" Victoria asked.

Craig frowned, "yes."

"Oh damn it, I wanted to ask him to go to the shop and get me the dress I ordered," Victoria then looked at Craig, "you, go to shop and get the dress for me."

"Why can't you do it?" Craig asked.

Victoria frowned and suddenly grabbed Craig's by his hair, pulling hard. "Don't you fucking talk back to me, brat. Now do as I say or else!" Victoria pushed Craig away, causing him to hit the back of his head against the wall behind him. Victoria then turned around and left.

Craig sighed and started heading to the shop as he was told. Over the course of Victoria living with him and his father, Craig has tried to tell his father about Victoria's abuse and how she was only married to him for the money, but whenever Craig saw the happy look on his father's face, he just couldn't bring himself to do it. After all, he was still a young boy that doesn't know much about love and things like it.

Still, Craig can only hope that one day, he'll be able to tell his father just how evil Victoria was and that things would be back to normal, but that day will never come. Later that night, as Craig waited for his father to come back home from his travels, wondering why it was taking him longer than usual, there was a knock at the door. Craig got up and walked over to the door, he was surprised when he saw his father's shipmate standing in front of him.

"Craig...my boy...is...is your mother home?"

"Stepmother," Craig muttered, but not loud enough for anyone to hear, "she's upstairs," Craig answered.

"Oh...c-could you...could you ask her to come down here? I need to s-speak with her first," the man said.

Craig doesn't say anything and simply called for Victoria to come down. When she does come down, the two were surprised to see the green goop on her face, a beauty mask, Victoria called it, but to Craig, it looked like an alien puked all over her face.

"What is it? Do you have any idea what time it is?" Victoria grumbled, annoyed that she was disturbed during her usual nightly routine.

"...Ma'am...I'm Sean, a friend and coworker of your husband. I came all the way here because...I have some bad news," Sean said, taking off his hat and looking down. Craig suddenly felt his heart sink. "You husband...your father," Sean said as he looked at Craig, "...there was a storm up north...where we were delivering our goods to the island up north...and....and....well...Thomas...he...he fell over the ship...we tried to save him, but...the winds were too strong and the waves were harsh. By the time the storm cleared, half of the ship was destroyed, we lost all the goods...and...we lost many of men. One of those men...was Thomas," Sean said.

"No..." Craig muttered, he leaned against the wall, shaking. "Dad? D-dad is gone?"

"I'm sorry, son. I'm afraid he is," Sean said, trying to hold back his tears.

"No!" Victoria screamed as she started to cry, "how could this be!? How!? Oh no! What am I to do? What am I suppose to do!?" Victoria cried out.

As Craig watched Victoria crying and Sean trying to comfort her, Craig knew that his stepmother didn't actually care that his father was gone, she was crying because she no longer had someone to support her, she had no one to buy her gifts and do as she pleased. She was crying because she was worried for her own well being.

Craig simply stood there, crying in agony at the lost of his father. First his mother, his unborn sister, and now his father. Craig was completely alone.

The next couple of days have been the worse. With the help of his uncle and aunt, a funeral was held for his father. Similar to his mother's funeral, everyone in the village came to give their condolences, but Craig knew too well that it was all fake. Everyone cried and shed a few tears, but only Craig, his aunt, and uncle shed actual real tears while Craig's stepmother was crying to make herself look good in front of everyone. After everyone who were close to Craig's father gave their speeches, including Victoria, though Craig could see there was no real emotion or thought into her speech as Craig knew just who his stepmother really was.

After the funeral, Craig went to talk to his aunt and uncle, wondering when he'll be moving in with them since they were now his legal guardians.

"....Craig..." Craig's aunt looked down.

"What is it, auntie?" Craig asked, holding onto her sleeve.

Craig's aunt started to week as she gently stroke the boy's head, "I'm so sorry. I tried talking to your father's lawyer...but...since your father married that woman," Craig's aunt was never a fan of Victoria when they met, Craig couldn't blame her, "she's...your legal guardian now."

"What? No! I don't want to live with her! I want to live with you and uncle Felix!" Craig exclaimed, grabbing hold of his aunt. Craig loved his aunt, who was his mother's sister. Craig's aunt was always supportive of Criag's mother and father's marriage and was great friends with everyone, and Craig loved uncle Felix since he always had amazing sailor stories that Craig loved to listen when he came to visit. Craig was looking forward to living with them, but being told that he was going to stay in the village with that awful woman, he broke down. "Please auntie! You and uncle Felix can't leave me here! Please!" Craig begged and begged, gripping onto his aunt's skirt.

"Oh Craig..." Before Craig's aunt could hug her nephew, Victoria suddenly came and pulled Craig away from her.

"Now now Craig, you shouldn't be making a scene now," Victoria smiled. Craig noticed that Victoria fixed her makeup after her little crying from earlier, Craig was angry at this woman.

"You," Craig's aunt said, "you better be taking good care of my nephew while we're gone. Since I can't afford to come here everyday to check up on you, I better not see a scratch on this precious angel's head, you got it?"

Victoria smiled in a sickening way, "of course of course, I wouldn't dream of hurting little Craig here, just look at how adorable he is," Victoria then proceeded to pinch Craig's cheeks, hard.

"....Craig, if you ever need help, you have our number, got it?"

Craig wanted to tell his aunt to not go and to take him with her, but when he felt Victoria's nails digging into his skull, he knew it's best to not say a word. "I'll miss you, auntie."

"I'll miss you too, dear." Craig's aunt glared at Victoria before leaving with Craig's uncle.

As everyone left after cleaning everything up and saying their final goodbyes, Craig found himself being dragged by Victoria by the arm, it hurt a lot since he was still a small boy and she was a fully grown woman. Craig begged for Victoria to let him go, saying it hurt, but even as he said it out loud, no one in the community did anything, they didn't bat an eyelash nor did they even look their way. Craig couldn't believe what he was seeing.

By the time Craig and Victoria reached home, Victoria threw Craig to the ground. As Craig tried to get up, he felt a sharp slap across his face, he started to cry.

"How dare you embarrass me in front of all those people!?" Victoria exclaimed, "my god, if I knew this would have happened, I wouldn't have agreed to take you in and be your legal guardian," Victoria sighed.

Craig sniffled and tried to put on a brave face, "then why don't you just let me stay with auntie and you'll never have to see me again," Craig said.

"Oh you'd like that don't you? Living with that bitch and the old sailor she calls a husband, tch," Victoria scoffed.

"She is not a bitch!" Craig exclaimed.

"Shut up," Victoria pushed Craig once more, causing him to fall. "Now listen here, brat. Since I'm your mommy now, you have to do as I say since I now have to work to support the both of us," Victoria said. "Now because I have you, I know there will be suckers who will throw money to single mothers like me, so I got to keep my image neat and flawless, so if you even fucking say one word to anyone about this, you'll be finding yourself under the sea very soon," Victoria threatened.

Craig's eyes widened. "T-that's illegal!"

"Oh who cares, we live in a fucking small village on an island in the middle of the ocean. No one will give a damn, I mean...did you not noticed how no one came to your help when I was dragging you here? No one gives a damn about a brat like you. The better you realize that, the better my life will be," Victoria said.

"....." Craig was stunned, he wasn't sure what to say or if he could. He wanted to tell Victoria that she was wrong about the community, but remembering how people treated him and his father, and how they acted after his mother's funeral, he knew that Victoria was right.

"Alright brat, now that we'll be together for a very long time, things are changing around here, and the first thing I'm going to do is changing that awful study room and turning it into a bar," Victoria said.

"Y-you can't! That was my mother's study room! She loved reading her books in there!" Craig exclaimed.

"Oh who cares, it's not like she's here anymore, so there's no need to keep all those dusty books," Victoria said.

"Then...then..at least let me hold onto the books!" Craig exclaimed.

"Oh please, a child your age probably doesn't even know how to read most of those books. First thing in the morning, you're throwing them away. If I even see you taking any of those books to your room, you're caned," Victoria said.

"C-caned?" Craig paled. He has heard from some of his classmates that being caned was the worse. Being hit with a wooden cane on either your hands or your bottom. Craig has heard about the bruises and marks you'd get if you were caned. Craig didn't want that. "I...I don't want that, please," Craig begged, shaking.

"Then you better start listening dear, cause I'm your mother now, and as your mother, you must do exactly as I say, got it!?" Craig sniffled and nodded his head, feeling tears in his eyes. "Hmph," Victoria smirked to herself before leaving, making plans on changing the house.

Craig just stood there in silence, he couldn't cry, in fear of Victoria might hit him, he couldn't get help, he couldn't trust any of the villagers, and he couldn't escape, he had no where to run. Craig could try calling his aunt and uncle, but he was sure Victoria wouldn't allow it, might even put on an act and say that Craig was lying, and with no evidence, Craig was trapped.

With shaking hands, he clasped them together. Craig started to pray.

* * *

For the few years, Craig's life was complete and utter hell. Each day, he was force to do as his stepmother said, no matter how insensible it was to his parents or how impossible it was for a young boy his age, but he had to do it, or else he'd be beaten senselessly. Craig did ended up throwing away all the books his mother owned, even forced to donate some to those who were interested in the books. It broke his heart to see his mother's study room turning into a room filled with alcohol, a pool table, and a serving bar. Craig did, however, managed to sneak some of the books that belonged to his mother into his room when it was late and his stepmother was asleep.

Sooner or later, the abuse became more and more evident with each passing day, with Craig's stepmother getting drunk most of the time and abusing the poor boy without any reason anymore. She would even come to the boy's room and hit him with a belt, force him to sleep outside during the cold weather, or even calling him useless, a twerp, a brat, a nobody. The abuse was so evident that anyone could see, especially with all the bruises and bandages that covered the boy's body, the yells, the screams, and how many times Victoria would show her aggression towards the boy in public.

Why no one has stopped the woman? Is it out of fear? The lack of evidence? Not sure who to tell? No. Craig knew why no one did anything, it's because everyone in the village only cared for themselves, and would rather not intervene. Not his classmates or their mothers and fathers, not his teacher, not his neighbors, not even the people that were close friends to Craig's parents. No one helped, it was every man for themselves. They people did however have pitiful looks on their faces and try to be nice to the boy, but Craig just saw these looks these false acts as something selfish, as something disgusting, even sinful if Craig went that far.

In the end, people avoided the boy, not really wanting to get involved too much with him. So whenever Craig came to school or walked around town with bruises, bandages, cuts, and tears in his eyes, no one would bat an eyelash and simply go on with their day, ignoring just how much pain he was in. Selfish, that was what everyone was. Selfish and cowardice.

Not only did Craig's body broke over and over, but Craig's mentality was broken as well. When Craig knew there was no escape from his miserable life, he tried to end his life, wanting to escape from this abuse when it got too much for the boy, but no matter how many times he slit his wrists, no matter how many times he tried to take poison, and no matter how many times he tried to hang himself, he was always saved at the very last minute, either from his stepmother, who would then proceed to beat him after he recovered, or from the people themselves when they find him, probably saved him to make themselves look good.

Though Craig always feared death, since it was death that took his parents away, all he wanted was death. He dreamed of dying and escaping from this hell, he dreamed of being far from this place and going somewhere far away. He dreamed of growing wings and flying away from this place and being free but no matter how hard Craig dreamed, he would wake up and still find himself still on the island in his ruined home.

One day, while his stepmother was leaving for work and told Craig to clean the house, it gave Craig an opportunity to escape. So with only the clothes on his back, Craig started to run from the village, going straight to the cliff near the beach, knowing that if all his past suicide attempts has failed, then this one won't.

Craig reached the cliff and looked down below, seeing the jagged rocks and the deep blue ocean. Craig looked down, knowing that if he were to do this, he needed to go straight for the rocks or at least make sure to hit the bottom. He needed to do this before anyone could find him, before anyone realized that he was missing again. This was Craig's last attempt.

".....A-ah...ah!" Craig started to cry as his tears fell. His tears falling into the ocean as he let out a painful scream, crying his lungs out. He took a sharp breath before whimpering, begging his mother and father to forgive him for what he is about to do, but he couldn't take it, he couldn't stand being in that village any longer. The stares, the pitiful and fake stares, the abuse, the yelling, the crying, and pain in his chest. Craig couldn't keep going anymore, he couldn't keep living like this. Craig just wanted it to end.

In the distance, Craig suddenly hear dogs barking and people screaming, they all know that Craig was missing now, he was running out of time. Craig quickly stood up and stepped closer to the edge, keeping his eyes on the water below.

Before Craig did anything, he clasped his hands and started to pray. "To my God and our beloved lord...forgive me for my sins for I am a weak boy...a weak weak boy that can no longer take the pain. I beg thee for your forgiveness...for my mother's forgiveness, for my father's forgiveness, and for my unborn sister's forgiveness. I'm sorry...I'm so sorry for what I'm about to do...but I just can't keep going...please my lord...please forgive me...I beg of you," Craig was shaking as he closed his eyes and crying harder with each word.

The dogs barking grew louder and louder, so were the voices of the people from his village, Craig needed to jump now or he will never get another chance like this ever again.

Taking a deep breath, Craig closed his eyes as he stepped forward. Craig fell.

Craig's tears flew out of his eyes as he looked up, seeing the cliff getting farther and farther from him. Craig closed his eyes as he hits the cold water, missing the jagged rocks by a few feet. The moment he was in, the salty water filled his lungs as he opened his mouth. Craig went perfectly still as he started sinking deeper and deeper into the water, but he didn't care. As Craig looked up, seeing the light above getting darker and darker, Craig finally let go, accepting his fate.

As Craig closed his eyes and let the salt water fill his lungs, he suddenly felt like someone was staring at him. Feel uncomfortable, he opened his eyes, and was surprised when he saw eyes, a vibrant green, staring straight at him. Craig gasped, causing bubbles to form near his mouth as the person staring at him stood perfectly still, looking at him. Craig's vision was getting dark, so he couldn't actually see the person that well aside from how green their eyes were, but he knew there was someone right in front of him.

"P..lease..." Craig begged the person to just leave him alone, let him drown himself. He tried to beg the stranger to go, but with him in the water and water filling his mouth and lungs, he wasn't able to speak, he didn't have enough willpower to speak at all. "Please..." Craig muttered, feeling his tears forming even if they simply mixed with the water around him.

"...." Against Craig's plea, the stranger grabbed Craig's hand and pulled him close. Judging from their chest being together, Craig knew it was a male. Craig didn't have the energy to fight back, his head was in a daze and his vision was darkening, so he knew he couldn't stop the stranger from saving him. Craig felt himself being lifted out of the water and taken back to the beach.

The moment Craig was on the sandy beach, he started to cry. He felt his chest being compressed and before Craig knew it, he started coughing out the water that filled his lungs, gasping for air. Craig breathing deeply as he looked up at the sky. He started to cry.

He failed, again.

Craig cried and cried, harder and harder with each second, he didn't care if his savior was looking at him, knowing full well it was one of the villagers who has saved him. Every time Craig was saved, he would cry in front of his savior, not out of gratitude, but out of sadness that he has failed again. Craig didn't care if it made his saviors uncomfortable, he didn't care if they leave after saving him, Craig continued to cry, wishing for someone to comfort him and make the pain go away, but Craig knew that no one would comfort him.

As Craig continued to cry, closing his eyes, he flinched when he felt a hand on his head. Confused, Craig opened his eyes, wondering what this villager was doing. However, when he turned his head, he was surprised to see that the person in front of him was not someone from the village, it wasn't even human.

It was a siren.

The siren stared at Craig, gently petting his head. Just then, the siren started humming a song that Craig doesn't know, but it put him at ease as he stopped crying and has calmed himself down, listening carefully at the song. When Craig has calmed down, he got a good look at the siren, seeing it's green tail made of scales, the fins on his arms and sides of his face, green scales decorated parts of the siren's cheeks, the long locks of blonde hair, drooping down because of the water, and the green eyes that stared down at the boy, they looked frightening, and yet at the same time, calming.

Craig remembered hearing stories about sirens from his uncle. He remembered how sirens would lure sailors with their song before causing their ships to crash into the rocks, the sirens would then drown their victims and eat their flesh, particularly their legs since sirens wished to have legs like humans.

As the siren continued to hum and pet Craig's head, Craig couldn't help but wonder if this siren saved him to eat him.

"....Are you going to kill me?" Craig whispered once he was able to speak again.

The siren froze and looked down at the boy. The siren looked almost offended at what Craig said.

Craig was surprised, he half didn't expect the siren to understand when he asked, if anything, he simply asked as a way in hopes the siren would kill him in the end. "....Can you...understand me?" 

"....." The siren looked at him, tilting his head.

Before either of them could speak, the two flinched when they hear voices in the distance, the siren hissed as he moved away from Craig and started crawling back towards the ocean, ready to leave.

"Check the beaches! He must be there!" Someone exclaimed loud enough for Craig to hear.

Craig felt his heart sink as he thought of being found on the beach. Once the people find him, they will take him back to that damn house where his stepmother was, his stepmother would beat him senselessly with either the cane or her belt, she would keep hitting and hitting him until he can't move anymore, until he can't see anymore, until he can't even breathe anymore, and what's worse, no one will do anything, no one would stop her, no one would confront her until Craig was dead.

If Craig couldn't die on his own terms, he knew he didn't want to die by that woman's hand while everyone who knew of the abuse simply stood by and watched as if they weren't a part of his mental torment. He needed to escape, and the only way for him to leave was right in front of him.

"S-stop! Please! Take me with you!" Craig begged as he rolled over and tried to reach for the siren, his legs were in too much pain and he could barely move. "Please! Please take me with you!" Craig cried out, feeling his tears falling as the voices got louder and louder.

"....." The siren has stopped crawling, his arms already touching the water. The siren turned to look at the boy, seeing the desperation in his eyes.

"....You saved me for a reason, right? You didn't want me to die...right?" Craig asked, staring at the siren. "If you leave me here...I will surely die...but not by my hands...but by my own mother's hands...by these people's hands."

The siren's eyes widened as he stared at the boy, listening very closely to the boys' plea.

"So if you leave me here, your rescue would have be pointless. So please...if you are to save me, take me with you! I don't care if you end up drowning me, eating my legs, or making me your slave! I don't want to live another moment on this damn island!" Craig cried out, sobbing.

"....If I take you....you can never come back. Understand?" The siren spoke, surprising the boy.

"....." Craig stared at the siren, shocked. Never return? That meant Craig could never go back to his home, he could never see his mother and father's grave, he would never see his aunt or uncle, he would never see his school, he would never see the beach again. Craig also knew he would never see his stepmother, the people, the lies, the torment, the pain, and everything that made his life a living hell.

Craig would be free.

The siren crawled closer back towards Craig, extending his arm towards him. "Do we have a deal?"

"....." Craig stared at the siren's hand, feeling anxious. He hears the dogs barking and people's voices in the distance getting closer and closer. Craig knew if he didn't take the siren's hand now, it would be too late and he would have to go back to his miserable life. "Deal."

Craig took the siren's hand and the siren pulled him into the water.

The moment Craig was back in the water, he held his breath. The siren pulled him close and started swimming while holding him tightly. When Craig looked back, he saw that the villagers have already reached the beach, but weren't able to find them, some even started looking down at the water, wondering if he has drowned, but in reality, Craig was now miles and miles away from the island.

As the two continued to swim away, Craig felt his lungs burning as he tried to lift his head up to the surface and try to breathe, but with how fast the siren was swimming, Craig couldn't get the much needed air he needed. The siren noticed this and stopped moving, looking back at the boy. Craig gestured to him that he needed to breathe and tried to swim up, but before he could reach the surface, the siren grabbed the boy's face and pressed his lips against his.

"Mmm!" Craig's eyes widened, couldn't believed that his first kiss was stolen by the siren, but when the siren moved away, he noticed that he could breathe, and yet he was still underwater. "What was that?" Craig asked, surprised he could talk.

"Now that you are with me, I shall share my powers with you," the siren said, "no harm shall come to you, you are mine to keep," the siren said.

"....." Craig blushed slightly, staring at the siren. For a long time, Craig has felt unwanted, both by the people he called his neighbors and by his own stepmother, so hearing someone actually wanting him, it almost brought the boy to tears. "....What is your name?"

"....I am called, Tweek."

"....Tweek," Craig said, the words tingled his lips ever so slightly.

"What do they call you?" Tweek asked, staring at the boy.

"....I'm Craig," Craig said.

"Craig," the siren purred as he placed his hand on the boy's cheek, "from now on, I shall take care of you, no more will you suffer," Tweek said.

"....Y-you...you're not planning on eating me....right?" Craig asked, feeling his heart beating.

Tweek smiled, "no. You shouldn't listen to all those sailor tales, they aren't all true."

Craig nodded. The siren smiled and grabbed hold of Craig's hand as he started to swim again, this allowing Craig to swim next to him. As Craig looked ahead, he felt the weight on his shoulders finally being lifted.

Though he has left the only home he knew, Craig was finally free.

* * *

Craig sat by the shore, looking out of his binoculars. Though the binocular was a bit old and had a crack on the left lens, they still worked perfectly fine, so Craig didn't mind looking out of them. As Craig looked on ahead, he smiled when he saw the familiar tali coming towards the beach that Craig was sitting on. Standing up and dusting off the sand from his legs, Craig started running towards the waters, carefully jumping on top of rocks, walking over them until he reached the giant boulder that sat in the water. Craig carefully climbed on the rock, being careful to not cut his hand like he would occasionally do when he's excited to see his siren friend coming home.

The moment Tweek reached the rock, his head poking out and staring up at the boy, Craig smiled. "Welcome home!" Craig said, laying down on the rock and looking down at the siren, smiling happily to himself.

Tweek chuckled before grabbing hold of the rock and started climbing out of the water and sat next to the boy. Tweek then placed the fishes he caught right between them, Craig watching the fishes flopping around on the rock, but not getting far. "I was only gone for thirty minutes and you're already this excited?"

"I missed you," Craig said, looking at the siren.

Tweek chuckled once more, "again, I was only gone for thirty minutes, it's not like I was leaving you forever. God knows what would happen if I left you for too long," Tweek said as he gently petted the boy's head, threading his wet fingers into the boy's hair.

Craig crossed his arms, glaring at the siren, "you better not leave me, Tweek, if you do, I'll hate you forever and ever and ever," Craig said in a childish tone.

Tweek was surprised by the boy's sudden declaration before bursting into laughter, hugging the boy in the process, "oh my, anyone who talks to a siren like that is a fool, but you, you just go ahead and say what you want, don't you?" Tweek giggled, leaning in to kiss the boy on the cheek, a platonic gesture that the siren liked doing when he found Craig being extra adorable.

Craig blushed as he touched his cheek, gently pushing the siren away, not wanting him to see him blush. "Whatever...is this all the fish you caught?" Craig asked, poking at one of the fish that has now went still.

"Yep. Dinner," Tweek smiled.

Craig nodded, "I'll go cook these up right now," Craig said and gathered up all the fish in his arms and started climbing down the rock and jumping into the shallow part of the ocean.

"C-careful," Tweek warned, he didn't want Craig to cut his let the last time he jumped off near the sharp rocks. "We don't want to repeat what happened last time, do we?"

"I'll be careful, geez," Craig sighed, "I wish you'd stop treating me like a little kid, Tweek."

"You are a little kid, Craig," Tweek said, watching the boy from the rock.

"I'm twelve, almost thirteen, so I'm almost an adult you know," Craig said.

"Really? I thought for humans, the legal age of being an adult is eighteen? Also, last I check, adults weren't scrawny little boys that still can't sleep alone in bed," Tweek smirked.

Craig blushed and turned away, "Hmph, well if you put it that way, then I guess I'll eat all this fish myself and you get nothing," Craig said.

"Hey, I caught those fish," Tweek pouted.

"Well I'm the one that can walk on land and use fire," Craig smirked.

"Craig," Tweek glared.

"....I'll give you a fish if you apologize," Craig said.

"....Oh fine," Tweek sighed, but still had a smile on his face, "I'm sorry."

Craig smiled, "that's better."

"...I'm sorry that you will never be an adult," Tweek giggled.

Craig scowled and flipped the siren off before heading back to the beach to cook up the fish. Tweek sighed before laying back down on the rock, staring up at the sky. Tweek wondered if he went too far with that, as much as Tweek cared for the boy, he also loved teasing him, especially when Tweek knew that Craig was at that ripe age where pride was very important for the boy. Still, Tweek wondered if he should have just said sorry and not say a thing, it was his dinner that he was risking here.

After awhile, Tweek's stomach started growling and he could smell the fish being cooked in the distance. Tweek sighed and wished he just ate some of the fish he caught before giving them back to Craig, then he wouldn't be so hungry at that moment. Then again, Tweek really enjoyed the flavor of the fish when they are cooked properly than eating them raw like he normally did before meeting Craig.

As Tweek sighed, feeling hungry and sad for himself, he suddenly hear padded feet going into the water, walking over the rocky path, and then climbing on top of the rock and walking towards him.

"Here," Craig sighed, holding a cooked fish on a stick.

"....I thought you were mad at me," Tweek smiled as he takes the fish and sat up.

Craig sat down, hugging his knees and staring at the water, "like hell I would be mad at you for something so...childish," Craig said, blushing in embarrassment.

Tweek chuckled before taking a bite of he fish and then leaning against Tweek, "it's okay to be childish, Craig. You're still young after all."

"Yeah well...I want to grow up and do more with my life. I want to help you catch fish, I want to swim with the other sirens, and I want to travel all around!" Craig said.

Tweek smiled at the boy, but not as much as before, "as much as I would love to do that with you, Craig, it's dangerous. For one thing, you're still not strong enough to swim as fast as me."

"I'm getting better, I've been practicing getting faster each and everyday," Craig said.

"I know," Tweek sighed, "but that's not the only thing here. Unlike me...the other sirens you'll meet aren't going to be very friendly, most of which hates humans, and the whole traveling around, even if you get better at swimming, that would be a lot of miles that your body won't be able to handle," Tweek said. "So until you're old enough and strong enough, I want you to stay here where it's safe and I can protect you," Tweek said.

Craig pouted, staring straight at the water ahead, "but if you keep protecting me all the time...then you can't migrate with the other sirens and you'll have to spend the cold winters here with me," Craig said.

"....Oh Craig," Tweek leaned forward and pressed a kiss on Craig's forehead, "precious child, I don't care if I can't migrate and be with my own kind, I'd rather stay here on this little island with you. Catching fish, teacher you to swim, and finding treasures for you to keep and play with," Tweek said.

Craig looked at Tweek, knowing what he is saying is true, but that still didn't make the guilt go away. Still, Craig couldn't help but be a little selfish, he wanted to stay with the siren for as long as he lived, he didn't want to give Tweek up, he didn't want Tweek to play with other sirens.

Not saying a word, Craig wrapped his arms around Tweek's arm and hugged him tightly, closing his eyes as his cheek pressed against Tweek's shoulder. "I love you," Craig muttered.

Tweek chuckled, "I love you too, my little guppy," Tweek said, gently stroking Craig's hair.

Craig blushed, wishing the type of love Craig had for the siren and the type of love Tweek had for him meant the same, but Craig knew deep down that it wasn't, but Craig didn't mind, as long as he had Tweek by his side, he didn't mind.

"Got anymore fish?" Tweek asked, staring up at Craig excitedly.

Craig smiled while blushing, "coming up."

It was peaceful on that small island, and though there weren't much aside from the small jungle, the birds, and the occasional coconut in the palm tree, it was peaceful for the boy and the siren who saved him.

* * *

Craig sighed as he drew in the sand with a stick he found, though Craig wasn't much of an artist, he tried very hard to draw the siren and himself in the sand, and hope the water won't destroy it too badly once high tide came around.

"Craig!" Tweek was swimming towards the beach, judging from the cloth tied around Tweek's shoulder and neck, Craig knew that Tweek has found some more treasures for Craig to have. "Look what I found," Tweek smiled as he crawled onto the sand and deposited the cloth, revealing a few items that were either wet, covered in seaweed, or looked to be slightly damaged.

"A kaleidoscope!" Craig exclaimed as he picked the object up, "uncle Felix had one of these, he let me played with it whenever I came to visit him and auntie," Craig said as he stared into the kaleidoscope, seeing all the colors inside.

"Can I see?" Tweek asked. Craig nodded and handed the kaleidoscope to the siren. Tweek stared into it, confused by the colors and reflections inside the little object, but at the same time, intrigued. "You humans sure know how to make amazing things..."

Craig smiled, hugging his knees as he stared at the siren. For some reason, Craig couldn't help but compare this moment to the Little Mermaid. Craig chuckled as he imagined Tweek being the little mermaid and wearing a purple clam bra.

Tweek looked at the boy, confused as to why he was laughing, but shrugged it off and smiled. "What's so-" Suddenly, the fins on the side of Tweek's face perked up, Tweek's eyes widened as he turned his head. "...Craig...go hide."

"What?" Craig asked.

"Go hide, now."

Craig was confused, but when he looked up, he noticed a figure swimming towards the island. Another siren. Craig quickly got up and started heading the trees and bushes. Craig quickly hid and poked his head ever so slightly to see the interaction between Tweek and the new siren.

The moment the strange siren poked their head up from the water and stared at Tweek, Tweek became defensive of his territory and started hissing at the siren, the new siren hissed back, and at first, Craig was worried the two were going to fight and Tweek was going to get hurt. However, after the new siren smelled Tweek's scent, a look of familiarity was written on the siren's face.

Craig then saw how the siren started purring and clicking their tongue as they swam closer to Tweek with a smile on their face. Tweek at this point also realized who the siren was and smiled at them. Though Tweek approached the siren more hesitantly since he kept looking back at where Craig was hiding, he did eventually meet up with the other siren, still on the beach. Craig watched as the two sirens interact with each other, watched as the new siren placed their webbed fingers on Tweek's cheek, sniffing at him. Both of their fins on their head started flapping a bit as they got closer and closer.

Craig could see the two talking, but wasn't sure what they were saying since they were speaking in a low voice, but judging from the interaction between the two, Craig didn't like how close they were. Suddenly, the other siren licked Tweek on the cheek, and Craig nearly lost it. 

Without Tweek telling him it was okay, Craig quickly ran out of the bushes and started running towards the two, angry. "G-get away from him! Shoo! Shoo!" Craig exclaimed. The new siren was surprised to see the human boy before hissing and started charging towards him.

"No!" Tweek exclaimed as he tried to stop the other siren, but the siren has already reached the sandy beach and has grabbed Craig's leg, pulling him into the water.

"L-let go! Tweek!" Craig exclaimed, panicking as the siren continued to drag him, ready to drown the boy.

"Let him go!" Tweek hissed as he scratched the other siren's hand, causing the siren to let the boy go.

The siren was confused and angry at Tweek, glaring at him. "He's a human. Our enemy!"

"You do not take him! He is mine!" Tweek shouted before letting out another hiss at the siren.

The siren was surprised and backed away, not before glaring at Tweek before diving back into the water and swimming away. Once the siren was gone, Tweek stayed where he was, staring at the water where the other siren was. Craig looked at him, feeling guilty for what he just did.

"T-Tweek...I...I didn't mean to-"

"Why didn't you stay in hiding!?" Tweek hissed as he glared at the boy.

Craig was surprised to be yelled at, Tweek never yelled at him before. "I...I...I was worried something was going to happen..."

"That was dangerous, Craig! You could have gotten yourself killed!" Tweek shouted, "I've told you this many times to stay hidden if other sirens appear! They aren't like me, Craig. The moment they see you, they will harm you. They will drag you to the bottom of the ocean and drown you, then eat you. Do you not understand that!?"

Craig was shaking as he looked down, but he was still angry at what happened earlier. "Well I couldn't just stand there and watch you..kissing that siren!"

"Kissing?" Tweek groaned, "you humans think only yourselves that you assume everything belongs to you! You are in no position to tell me what I can and can't do, Craig. You are merely a child and I'm much older than you. I know more than you, and what I say is to protect you! So how do you expect me to protect you when you act like...like-"

"A child?" Craig frowned. "Well sorry if I'm not...not...a hundred years old! I'm sorry if I don't have gills like you or fins and scales! And I'm sorry that I'm forcing you to stay here on this stupid island with me and missing out on all that mating stuff you probably want to do with that siren and maybe a bunch of other sirens!"

"Craig."

"I bet you wanted to fuck that siren from earlier, you wanted to lick their face!"

"Craig!"

"I bet you want to leave me here all alone while you have a family with other sirens!"

"Craig!" Tweek grabbed Craig's shoulders tightly, hissing and glaring at the boy, "you are to not speak like to me, ever. I am the one who took you away from that village, I am the one who took you away from your awful stepmother and the people that lived there, and this is how you repay me for my kindness?"

"...." Craig was shaking, for a second there, he saw his stepmother's face when Tweek shouted at him.

"You need to grow up. You need to stop being so irresponsible and grow up!" Tweek shouted at him. Tweek let Craig go and Craig fell to the ground, staring at Tweek in shock. "Now you just stay here and wait for me to come back. I must go find that siren and convince them to not tell any others about you."

"W-what? He won't listen to you! W-what if he fights you? What if he kills you!?" Craig exclaimed.

"Well there wouldn't be such a risk if you had stayed hidden as I told you to do," Tweek glared at the boy before crawling back into the water. "Now stay here and think of what you have done, and maybe grow up a little. I will be back late," Tweek said as he dived into the water and swam away.

"....." Craig stared at Tweek swam, feeling his heart pounding and his head hurting. Once Tweek was gone, Craig let out a frustrated scream. "Stupid island! Stupid sirens! Stupid beach! Stupid...stupid...." Craig's eyes were full of tears as he started kicking and flinging every object he could get his hands on. He then glared at the kaleidoscope before picking it up and throwing it against a rock, smashing it into pieces. "I hate you!" Craig shouted at the ocean. "I...I...hate...you..." Craig repeated, but he wasn't sure who exactly he was telling this to. As much as Craig was angry with Tweek, he couldn't bring himself to hate him.

Craig sniffled as he sat down on the sandy beach, staring at the broken kaleidoscope that Tweek went out of his way to bring him. Craig wiped his tears as he tried to pick up what's left of the kaleidoscope, but immediately hissed when one of the glass shard cut his finger. When Craig looked down at his hand, hoping he wasn't bleeding too much, he suddenly remembered the days when he would try cutting his wrists when he still lived with his awful stepmother and the villagers.

".....A-ah...a-ah..." Craig was shaking as he wept, his tears falling onto his hands and the sand as he cried, remembering the bad memories and how he wished he was somewhere else at that moment, how he wished he was with his mother and father again, but there was nowhere for Craig to go, Tweek would not allow him to go anywhere.

Craig was stuck on that small island for who knows how long, maybe forever if Tweek did end up missing being with his own kind and would rather be with them instead of Craig, that Tweek would forget about the boy and never return, a fear that Craig had.

For as much as Craig loved Tweek, he didn't want Tweek to leave him. As selfish as it is as Craig thought, especially since he didn't want to take away Tweek's freedom to be with other sirens, Craig didn't want the siren to leave him, he loves him too much and couldn't bare to be all alone again, alone with the terrible memories and the pain of the past.

As Craig sat on the beach, crying, he clasped his hands and started to pray, something he hasn't done in a long time since he finally escaped from his old home.

Later that night, the night air was cold and Craig was shaking slightly. He has made a fire once the sun was going down, but he still felt cold as he continued to wait for the siren to come back. Craig would look out at the dark water, wondering when Tweek will come back, but as the night grows colder and colder, Craig became worried.

"....." Craig sighed as he stared into the fire, wondering if Tweek was so mad at him that this was him punishing him, that Tweek wasn't coming home on purpose just to make Craig worry. Craig then thought that maybe the siren killed Tweek or Tweek was badly injured and can't swim back. Then, Craig thought that maybe Tweek was so mad that instead of coming home, Tweek ended up leaving with that siren and started a new life, leaving Craig to defend himself. "...." Craig started sniffled, thinking that Tweek really did leave him for good and that the siren wasn't going to come back, that Tweek was done with Craig and his childish behavior. "....Fine! I-if you think I'm childish? Then...then....I'll grow up...and...I'll defend myself! I can take care of myself!" Craig shouted into the night sky. "....I don't need you..." Craig muttered as he stared back at the fire.

Suddenly, Craig hears something in the water, Craig turned, expecting it to be Tweek, but froze when he realized it wasn't the siren, it was a ship. A pirate ship. The ship was sailing towards the island, towards where Craig was. Craig gasped and started running for the trees and bushes to hide, but suddenly remembered he forgot to put out the fire.

"Shit!" Craig cursed, as he tried to go back, but when he saw boats in the water and coming towards the island, he didn't have time and needed to hide.

The men that came onto the beach all were rugged men with scars on their faces and swords in their hands. They were terrifying to the young boy as he continued to hide and hold his breath as he watched carefully at the pirates.

Craig was surprised when Tweek told him that there were still pirates in the ocean, all of which were still finding and burying their treasures, but what really made Craig fear pirates the most is the fact that pirates would actually hunt sirens and cut off their tails just to eat them, believing that by eating siren's tails, they'd live forever, just as sirens have lived for a long time.

"Hmm...this place be perfect to bury our treasure in," a large man man with a giant stomach came walking forward, judging from the hat and the parrot on his shoulder, Craig can only assume that the man was the captain of the pirates. "Alright men, start burying the chests into the sand!" The captain ordered.

"Captain, look!" One of the pirates took note of the small fire that Craig forgot to put out, Craig was sweating as he crouched lower into the bushes, trying his best to not make a sound.

"Aye..someone be on this island," the captain said as he looked around, "search for them, now!"

"Aye aye captain!" The pirates said as they all started searching around the small island, and would eventually find Craig.

Craig started to panic as he looked around, trying to find a way to escape. The only place that Tweek told him to go to just in case for situations like this is to head to the secret underwater cavern. So while the pirates were looking around and weren't near where Craig was, he started running for it.

"Captain! I spot them!"

"After them!" The captain barked.

Craig continued to run, even as he hears the pirates behind him, but he didn't care, he needed to keep running and try to reach the cavern before the pirates could see him. Once he past the tree with a face carved into it, and he past the bush with red poison berries, he knew he was heading to the right place. Once Craig saw the opening, he was ready to jump in and hide, but before he could reach for it, he felt a hand grabbing hold of the back of his shirt.

"No!" Craig screamed as he's being lifted in the air and was face to face with the captain.

"So you be the little scoundrel who lives on this island, hm?" The captain said until he looked up and down at Craig, "why...you be merely a child."

"T-Tweek!" Craig shouted, hoping Tweek will hear him.

"Tweek? There's another here?" The captain said.

Craig struggled to get out, "T-Tweek will eat you alive! he'll drown you and your crew and eat your legs!" Craig exclaimed, already panicking.

"Legs!? Drowning? What you are describing be a...a..." The captain's eyes widened, "is your friend...a siren?"

Craig's eyes widened, "n-no no no no! He's not a siren! He's human! Human like me!" Craig exclaimed.

"You're lying, boy, and I don't appreciate liars," the captain said, glaring at Craig. "Men! There be sirens here, we must take our treasure and leave, now!" The captain said.

"Yes captain!" Everyone exclaimed.

"As for you, you be coming with us, boy."

"N-no! Let me go!" Craig exclaimed as he tried to scratch the captain's hand, but because of his large stature and Craig's tiny frame, the captain didn't have to put up a fight with the boy.

The group headed back to the beach and got back on their boats, they then started rowing back to their ship where Craig could see more pirates were waiting for them. Craig panicked and started screaming as loudly as he could, hoping and praying that Tweek was nearby.

"Tweek! Tweek! Help me! Tweek!"

"Quiet boy, nothing stirs more trouble then a siren," the captain said. Once they reached the ship, Craig was pulled up and being held down by the other pirates as everyone got on the ship. "Tie the boy down, now," the captain exclaimed.

"Let me go! Please! I won't tell anyone about your treasure! Just let me go!" Craig exclaimed.

"Boy, if I were you, I would shut up," one of the pirates said. The men laughed as they stared at Craig, and Craig just stood there, fearing for his life.

"Captain, what about the siren the boy speak of?"

"Well I don't see the siren anywhere, but I ain't sticking around, come men, we must set sail right away!"

"Aye captain!" Everyone exclaimed.

"As for you, you better keep your mouth shut boy, or else I'll cut off that tongue for you," the captain said, staring at Craig. Craig looked up, afraid of the man in front of him. As the pirates started getting ready to sail, the ship suddenly shook, as if a giant wave was trying to push the ship over. "What was that!?" The captain barked.

"W-we're not sure, captain! We haven't even brought the anchor ba-" The waves suddenly crashed into the ship, causing everyone on board to fall and panic.

"These waves...." The captain muttered.

"T-Tweek! Tweek!" Craig ran up to the railing once no one was holding him down anymore, he looked over at the water and saw the siren, looking at the ship with anger in his eyes. "Tweek! Help! Help!" Craig called out. However, before Craig could say anymore, the captain came up from behind and pulled Craig away from the railing.

"Well I can't believe my very eyes...a real life siren," the captain said, staring down at Tweek.

Tweek growled as he stared at the man, seeing his hands on Craig. "Let him go!" Tweek's voice boomed, causing the waves to crash into the ship once more.

"....Hm...seem this siren has grown fond of you boy," the captain said. Craig glared at him and tried to get out of the man's grasp. "It's a shame...really," the captain said.

"What?"

"....Fire!" The captain barked. The cannons went off and the cannonballs went straight for Tweek. Tweek managed to dodge them, barely, and started swimming towards the ship.

"Tweek!" Craig exclaimed as he tried to head towards the railing, but the captain won't let him.

"Keep your eyes open, men! Don't let that siren on my ship!"

Craig panicked as he looked into the water, trying to find where Tweek was. Suddenly, Craig saw Tweek just below the ship, he started climbing up, determined to get Craig back.

"There he is! Fire!" The captain ordered.

"No! Stop!" Craig begged for the captain to not do it, but he won't listen.

The cannon fired straight at where Tweek was, Tweek quickly jumped up, almost getting his in the tail, he kept climbing up and up, trying to get Craig. "He's mine! Give him back!" Tweek shouted, trying to reach for Craig.

"Want him? Then you have to kill every last one of us, demon!" The captain turned his head, "keep firing!"

"Tweek!"

The cannons continued to fire at Tweek, Tweek trying his best to avoid them as he could, but with multiple cannons aimed at him and his grip on the ship was loosening, he needed to be quick. Tweek finally managed to climbed to the railings, and glared at the captain.

"Give me back my Craig!" Tweek shouted, his claws were out as he hissed at the pirate.

The captain laughed, "get the fuck off my ship, you filthy creature," the captain pulled out his gun and aimed it at the siren.

"Tweek!" Craig shouted. The captain fired his gun, but before the bullet could hit Tweek, Tweek backed away, letting go of the railing before falling back into the water. "Tweek!" Craig exclaimed, tears in his eyes.

"...." The captain stood by, staring at the water, wondering where the siren went. Everything was still for a few minutes, until the captain noticed the top of Tweek's head poking in the water. The captain smirked. "Fire!"

"No!" Craig shouted.

Tweek looked up and tried to avoid getting hit, but it was too late, the cannonball hits him straight in the chest. Tweek then went down.

"Tweek! Tweek! Y-you killed him!" Craig shouted.

"Barely," the captain said, but Craig didn't understand. "Let's move before anymore of those demons arrive!" The captain pulled Craig away from the railing as the ship started to move away from the island.

"Tweek!" Craig called out for the siren, tears in his eyes.

"Hm...it seems it isn't just the siren that has grown attached to you, boy," the captain said, staring at the crying boy.

"What should we do with him, captain?"

"Tie him up, and put him in the brig, we'll deal with him tomorrow," the captain said, his back turned towards Craig.

The pirates all grabbed Craig, tying his hands in front of him and taking him underneath the ship. They then placed a chain attached to a ball and chain to Craig's leg, making sure he wouldn't get far if he were to escape.

"Rest well lad, for we be sailing all night. Best get some sleep," the pirate said.

"Please sir, I just want to go home, I won't tell anyone about the treasure or who you are, can't you just let me go?" Craig begged, gripping on the bars of his cell.

"You be foolish if a little boy like you can even survive on that island for much long, especially now that the siren is gone."

Craig's grip on the bars tightened as he stared at the man. "You're lying!" Craig screamed.

"Bobkit, get up here," the captain demanded from above.

"Best come to terms with it boy, for your friend is truly gone and you'll never see him again. Besides...you have other things to be worrying about, especially with what we might do to you tomorrow," the pirate said.

"Bobkit!"

"Coming sir!" The pirate then left Craig and headed back up.

"....." Craig looked around the cell he was in. He let go of the bars and sat down in the cell, he started to cry as he begged and begged for Tweek to come for him. However, seeing how Tweek was shot, he couldn't deny that Tweek was gone. "T-Tweek...Tweek," Craig wailed as he said the siren's name over and over again.

As Craig sat in the cell of his, he clasped his hands and started to pray. Begging for god to tell him that Tweek was still alive and is searching for him.

* * *

Craig woke up when he felt water on his face, at first, he thought it was the water from the beach, but when Craig opened his eyes, he saw four pair of eyes staring at him.

"Ah!" Craig woke up and backed away as the pirates before him started to laugh. Craig noticed that one of them had a wooden cup, probably why he got water splashed on his face. "What do you want?" Craig asked now that he was fully awake.

"Captains orders, we couldn't let you starve," the pirate wearing a stripe blue and white shirt and wearing a red bandanna over his head pushed a tray of bread, water, and a large hunk of meat towards him.

"...." Craig glared at the food before glaring back at the pirates.

"Come on boy, someone like you should be eating, how else are you going to grow up and be strong, hm?" The pirate with a scar underneath his right eye said.

Before Craig could say a word, his stomach growled as the smell of the food made him hungry. Craig remembered that he didn't eat much the night before, too upset to eat any of the berries or food that Tweek managed to catch for him. So staring at the food in front of him, Craig gave in and started eating, stuffing the meat into his mouth. It's been so long since Craig had meat, been mostly eating fishes and whatever else that Tweek managed to catch for him.

"Slow down boy, or else you're going to choke," the pirate with an earring on his right ear said.

"Still, impressive how he eats. Captain does like those who has a big appetite, almost as much as he," the pirate with a missing front tooth said. All four of them started to laugh, while Craig looked at them, confused and a bit worried.

"What are you going to do with me? Feed me to the sharks or something?"

"Boy, what do we look like to you? One of those old pirates that pillage towns and rob people of their riches?" The earring pirate asked.

"Isn't that what we basically do though?" The striped shirt pirate asked.

"Oh right..."

"Look boy, we don't know what the captain wants to do with you, he could feed you to the sharks, he could turn you into a cabin boy if he wished," the pirate with the scar said.

"Or he could just take you somewhere where there are people and drop you off where you'll be taken care. Our captain is not a monster you know," the toothless pirate said.

"He shot at my friend!" Craig exclaimed, standing up, "how does that not make him a monster?" The pirates were surprised by the sudden outburst, but they didn't look angry.

"The captain is right, this boy has been enticed by that siren," the striped pirate said.

"Strange, I never knew sirens can also entice young boys, maybe those who are sixteen, but never a young boy," the toothless pirate said.

"Will you all stop whispering? I can hear you," Craig frowned, "and no, Tweek did not entice me, he is my friend, he saved me!" Craig exclaimed.

"Save you?" The earring pirate asked.

"Yes, he saved me. He saved me from drowning and he saved me from my terrible stepmother and the people of my village. He is my best friend!" Craig exclaimed.

Suddenly, someone started to laugh, but it wasn't the four pirates or Craig who was laughing. They all turned and saw that it was the captain who started to laugh after he heard what Craig has said.

"You really think that that siren saved you? That he did it out of the kindness of his heart?" The captain chuckled as he stepped down and was now in front of Craig. "That siren is no friend of yours, he's just waiting for you to get a bit older and get stronger looking legs before he starts consuming them."

Craig's eyes widened. "Liar! Tweek would never do that! He is my friend! He never once saw me as food!" Craig exclaimed.

"The siren be the one lying, boy. He doesn't want you as a friend, he wants you in his stomach. All sirens are liars. They trick you into thinking that they are nice to you, that they want to be your friend, when in reality, they are just saving you up and preparing you...just so they can eat you."

"Liar!" Craig shouted.

"I be not lying, boy!" The captained loomed over Craig, intimidating the young boy. "I've seen it happen before, boy. The moment the siren sets eye on that one special human...instead of drowning and eating them right away, they would pretend to be nice to the human, giving them gifts, protecting them from dangers, but in reality, the sirens are saving them for food, making sure they have the right meat on their bones, protecting them from any other sirens that dare try to steal the prize they have earned. Then once the human is big and strong...the siren will sing their beautiful song, and before you know it...the siren will cut off their legs and leave the human bleeding and screaming in pain...as the human watched the siren consume their legs."

Craig froze, what the captain said, about how sirens offering gifts and the like, they were something Tweek did for him. Tweek would give him food and gifts he collected, Tweek would protect him from other dangerous animals and other sirens. All of what the captain was saying aside from the eating part, they were all something Tweek did for him.

"...T-Tweek is different. He would never eat me. He cares about me, and I care about him!" Craig exclaimed.

The captain stared at the boy before laughing, "I see what this is now. You are in love with the siren, aren't you?"

Craig's eyes widened before his cheeks turned red. All the pirates started to laugh at the boy, making him even more embarrassed. "S-so what? So what if I'm in love with him?" Craig exclaimed.

"Oh my dear boy, you have got it bad," the captain sighed, shaking his head, "it's bad enough to trust a siren, but it's worse when you fall for them," the captain said.

"Screw you," Craig frowned. The pirates gasped as they stared between the captain and the boy, worried of what the captain will do.

The captain stood up tall, staring down at the boy, narrowing his eyes. Craig gulped, but stood his ground, waiting for what the captain will do. "....Ha ha ha ha!" The captained surprised everyone when he started laughing heartily. "My...I haven't laughed like that in years!" The captain exclaimed, ushering for his men to laugh as well. The other pirates looked at each other before laughing as well. All Craig could do was watch, completely confused. "You remind me of when I was a young boy myself. Ha! I might as well keep you, especially since you have nowhere to go now!"

"W-what?"

"Are you serious, captain?"

"Aye, I be as serious as a sea cow," the captain said, starting to leave, "after the boy is done eating, bring him up, I have some work for him to do."

"Yes captain!"

"Work!?" Craig was shocked. "Like hell I'm going to be working for someone like you!" Craig exclaimed. The captain's response is to laugh louder, ignoring the boy completely. "Hey! Get back here! Take me back, now!"

"You should consider yourself lucky, boy," the striped pirate said.

"Lucky? How am I lucky?" Craig frowned.

"Well I've never seen the captain be in a good mood before, if he were in his normal mood, he would have cut off your limbs and your tongue, feed you to the ocean's creatures," the pirate said.

"....." Craig stayed silent, worried that if he said anything else, something bad would happen.

"For the time being, you should finish eating and come up. We'll leave the cell door open for you when you're done, but don't think of trying to escape...not that you have anyway of escaping," the pirate with the earring said. The pirates laughed and started leaving Craig on his own. Craig stood there, looking down at the food given to him, and feeling more terrified with each passing moment.

"Tweek..."

"...Craig."

Craig's eyes widened as he turned around and noticed a small window behind him. Craig looked out and saw Tweek, alive and well. "T-Tweek! You're alive!"

"Of course, you really don't think a stupid cannonball would kill me just like that, right?" Tweek smiled.

"Tweek, you got to get me out of here! You got to save me!"

"I'm working on it, but with this many pirates, I can't risk being seen and getting you hurt," Tweek said.

"Then what an I suppose to do?" Craig asked.

"For now, you just need to calm down and do as they say. I heard what they were saying and how they were going to make you work for them. So for now, just do as they say, build up their trust, and once they don't see you as a threat, I'll come in and rescue you," Tweek said.

"Tweek, please don't go," Craig said.

"I won't go far, I'm just going to find help and I'll come back for you, I promise," Tweek said. Tweek extended his hand through the window and placed it onto Craig's cheek. Craig placed his hand over Tweek's hand and leaned his face against it. "....Don't believe what that pirate said about sirens...about me," Tweek said.

Craig froze and looked up at Tweek, wondering just how much he heard. "How long have you been listening?"

"The entire time. The moment those pirates brought you food," Tweek said.

"...." Craig looked down, clutching Tweek's hand, "did you hear...that part?" Craig asked, his cheeks turning red.

"...." Tweek smiled and ruffling Craig's hair. "I'll return for you. I promise." Tweek let go and left, Craig watching Tweek going back to the water and swimming away.

Craig watched as Tweek left, feeling worried and not wanting Tweek to leave, but decided to listen to Tweek. So after Craig was finished eating, he headed up, where the other pirates were waiting for him.

Right there, standing in the middle of the ship, was the captain.

"What do you want me to do?" Craig asked.

"Giving up on trying to escape already, boy?" The captain asked.

"You said you have work for me, right?" Craig asked.

"Aye...but I thought I should be fair and give you a couple of options. Option one, you can stay here and work as a cabin boy. Become one of us. Option two, we can dump you on an island somewhere and forget the whole thing. Option three, we feed you to the sharks, as you have said it to one of my crew. Well?" The captain asked.

Craig could sense that there was a catch, "if I chose option two...will I still live and be free?"

"You be free alright....but I never mentioned you be alive, boy," the captain smirked. The pirates laughed, and Craig glared at the pirate.

"Fine...I'll take option one then," Craig said.

"Wise choice," the captain smirked. "What be your name, boy? I remember that siren saying it the other night."

"My name is Craig Tucker, I'm twelve years old and I was born on the island that is south from here," Craig said.

"I've heard of that island, old fashion it be, my kind of place to be honest," the captain smiled, "why on earth would you live a nice place like that for a siren?"

"I'd rather hang myself then live in that place," Craig said.

The captain stared at the boy before laughing out loud, "you have guts, boy. I can learn to appreciate that," the captain snapped his fingers and one of the pirates handed Craig what appeared to be a mop and bucket. "Before you become one of us, you got to earn your keep. You got to earn the food we offer, the clothes we give you, and the like. If you dare try to protest in anyway or even try to escape, we will kill you," the captain said. "Understand?"

"...Yes," Craig said.

"Yes...what?"

Craig clutched the handle of the mop. "Yes....captain," Craig said.

The captain smirked as the pirates started to laugh, "welcome aboard to the Siren's Song. Here...we not only find treasure, but we kill sirens for a living. Get use to it."

"....." Craig can only hope that Tweek will come and save him soon.

* * *

For the past couple of weeks have been hard for the young boy. Each and everyday, Craig would clean after the crew, would wash the men's clothes, would have to help with sails, tied up the ropes, and cleaning the cannons. The work was so harsh for the boy that his hands started getting blisters after awhile, but if Craig had to choose working for pirates to working for his stepmother, Craig would choose the pirates.

At first, Craig was worried that the pirates would treat him as badly as his stepmother did when she forced him to clean the house, but in reality, the men here were actually more nicer to Craig, even letting him on some of the stories they had for him.

"And so...I brought out my sword, ready to strike, but before I could even take my sword out, my foot got stuck in the grate. Nearly lost my eye that day."

"Hold on...you both chose to go to an area where there were grates?"

"Aye."

"And you have a peg leg, and your enemy didn't?"

"Uh...no...he didn't."

"...Dude...of course you got your foot stuck! He knew you'd get a disadvantage because of your peg leg! How did you not even notice that?" Craig asked.

"....The boy be right, you're an idiot Samuel." Everyone laughed, including Samuel himself.

Samuel then patted Craig on the back as if Craig said the most smartest thing in the world, "you are bright, boy, even when you've been living on an island for a long time!"

"Uh...it's just...common sense," Craig said. The pirates laughed and continued to pat the boy, even if Craig wasn't sure what was funny.

Craig came to realize that not all the pirates were as he expected, some of them were actually pretty decent men if you get past the scary looks, scars, and tattoos. Some of the men even taught Craig how to mop more quickly or how to tie the strongest knots. Craig also learned that it wouldn't just be him who would do all the cleaning work, everyone on the ship had to do something, so Craig wasn't alone when it came to his chores.

Craig even found himself being friends with a few of the pirates, specifically the ones he met and gave him food. The stripe pirate was named, James. The earring pirate was named Turk. The toothless pirate was named Flint. The pirate with the scar was Thomas. Though Craig's first interaction with them wasn't very pleasant, he came to like the men after they helped him with his chores, even teaching him how to cook. Craig also came to understand the men when he heard stories of why they came to this ship.

"You joined this ship because...sirens killed you wife?" Craig asked.

"Aye...a tragic day that was. My wife...Juliet...she was a sweet thing...what happened to her...she didn't deserve it," James sighed. "We were even planning to have a child before those...those...demons came and...and..." James took a deep breath, "but that was then...and now I'm here to avenge my wife."

"...I'm sorry that happened to you, Jame," Craig said. Craig looked around, seeing how all these men had similar stories. Yes, most of these men were all crooks and criminals in the places they once called home, but everyone else, they were all kind and honest men, who simply wanted revenge on the creatures that took everything away from them.

"What about you, Craig? Why do you defend these sirens?" Turk asked.

"I don't care for all sirens, I only care for Tweek," Craig said.

"Well what makes him different from those other sirens?"

Craig looked down, smiling to himself, "he's....my savior. If it weren't for him...I would have died."

"Oh please, that siren probably just want to eat you."

"He wouldn't! On the day we met, he was about to leave when he heard the villagers coming, but he stopped when I told him how my stepmother was going to kill me, how I was abused! If he didn't care so much for me...he wouldn't have helped me escape from that hell," Craig said.

"My...what kind of she beast would abuse such a child?"

"Well she is a stepmother from another island. Your father must have been a fool to have fallen for a woman like that."

"My father is no fool," Craig said. "He is a kind and honest man, and my mother...she was the most beautiful woman I have ever met, and I bet that...if they were still alive, I wouldn't be here...and...I would be a big brother, living in the home I grew up in, I would have never met Victoria, I wouldn't have gone through all the abuse-"

"And you wouldn't have met the siren, boy," the captain came into the sleeping bunks, walking towards Craig before sitting himself down in front of the boy.

"....I'm sure I would have met Tweek one way or another," Craig said.

"Blinded by love you are, boy," the captain said.

"...Why are you so against sirens anyways, hm? I've heard stories from everyone else, but I've never heard your reason for hating sirens," Craig said.

The pirates gasped and looked at each other. "Craig, you really shouldn't-"

"It's fine, men," the captain said, not once breaking eye contact with Craig, "you want to know why?"

"...." Craig nodded.

"Then I'll tell you," the captain looked at the lantern in front of him, staring into the flames inside. "I once was like you boy, young and ambitious, always looking forward for adventure and fun. So one day...when I was about thirteen or so...I went on my father's ship and sailed across the sea with him and his men. That is until...a storm came and destroyed the ship, I managed to survive and landed somewhere safely. As for my father and his men...I haven't seen them since."

"....." Craig looked down, remembering how his father died.

"....Then I met her. The most beautiful creature I ever laid eyes on."

Craig looked up, "a siren?"

"Aye. At first...I was scared of her, remembering tales of sirens from my father, but when she looked at me, singing her siren song, I felt at ease. She would go and bring me food from the ocean, keeping me company on that deserted island. She was my friend...just like you were to your siren...and just like you....I fell for her."

Craig suddenly remembered the conversation Craig had on the first day he came to the ship. "You said that it was foolish to fall for a siren."

"Indeed...for I was a very foolish boy back then," the captain said, his eyes darkening. "Then...by the time I turned eighteen, the siren came to me one day, telling me she has found my home, and told me she could take me back. I was so excited to return home and introduce my family and friend to the siren, I even planned on marrying her when we got home. So for days, the siren took me home, she pulled on the little raft I had crafted for the day I would be able to return home. The siren kept me at peace, making me believed that I was finally to return home. So when I saw the island in the distance, I truly believed that the siren was special...different from all the other sirens I have met."

"....W-what happened?" Craig asked.

"....We got to shore, and I thanked the siren. I told her that I didn't know how to repay her. I told her that once I get my family, I would introduce her to them and that we would offer her a home on our island, where we would make sure to keep her safe and well fed," the captain said, "then...her eyes changed when I spoke about keeping her in my home, how I would take care of her. Before I knew it, she grabbed my leg and cut it off with those nails of hers, I cried out in pain as I started to bleed. I watched in horror as the she-devil ate my leg while I bled on that beach. Eventually, someone heard my cries in pain and saw what has happened, and before I could stop them, they shot the siren in the chest, she died right before me."

"....T-then why are you hunting sirens? You probably already knew that the whole eating a siren's tail won't actually make you live forever...right?"

"Of course I knew, boy, the siren told me, and even one of my men once told me that someone ate siren's tail, but they still died from old age."

"Then why are you still hunting down sirens and killing them?"

"....As I said...I once trusted a siren, and she cut off my leg and ate it in front of me. Whenever I wake up to see my leg is missing, I am reminded of that fateful day, that...if a siren is intelligent enough to manipulate anyone into trusting them, then who to say that not all sirens can't manipulate poor bastards like me. It seemed it has already been done to you," the captain said.

"Tweek...Tweek...he would never do that," Craig said.

"Open your eyes, boy. By the time you become an adult, and you have put all trust into that siren, he won't hesitate to eat you," the captain said.

"....." Craig looked down, feeling unsure. Hearing all these men's stories, and hearing the captain's story, Craig wasn't sure who was telling the truth at that moment. "I-" The ship suddenly shook, causing everyone to fall.

"What was that!?" The captain exclaimed.

"Not sure captain, maybe we got stuck on a rock?"

"Well go out there and check!" The captain exclaimed.

"Aye captain!" The pirate left and everyone waited to hear what has happened. The pirate came back, "I think we just got stuck on a rock after all captain, I don't see...ah!" The pirate was suddenly pulled back, screaming.

They suddenly hear hissing outside.

"S-snakes?" Someone said.

"...Sirens," the captain said.

"Tweek..." Craig said.

"You...you planned this, didn't you? With that siren friend, right? He was still alive and he told you about this plan. To gain our trust before he attacks, right?"

"I....I..." Craig looked around and saw all the men's faces, "...I'm going to talk to him and tell him to let you all go, but once I do...you have to let me go and leave us alone!"

"The siren won't listen to you boy, he wants blood," the captain said.

"Not my Tweek, he'll listen," Craig said. He got up on deck, along with the rest of the men, Craig paled when he saw the carnage in front of him.

There were about fifty sirens on the ship, all of wished were now jumping on top of the men, eating their flesh and ripping them apart. The pirates try to attack, but because of the siren's touch skin against the dull blades of the swords, the siren's merely got a scratch.

"....T-Tweek!" Craig saw the familiar blonde siren ahead, he started running towards him until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Listen to me boy, he won't listen to you. Don't you see the blood lust in his eyes?"

"He will listen, he's my friend!"

"Don't be a fool, boy, don't make the same mistake as me," the captain said.

"I am not like you, you'll see, Tweek will listen," Craig pulled away and started running towards Tweek, avoiding the sirens that were destroying the ship and attacking the crew. Craig finally reached Tweek, he had a smile on his face. "Tweek!"

"Craig!" Tweek crawled towards the boy, hugging him tightly. "Oh Craig, I'm so glad you're okay."

"I'm glad you're here," Craig said, he turned and looked at all the sirens aboard, "how did you...convince all these sirens to help you?"

Tweek smiled, "when I told them about how you were my human and how pirates have captured you, they were willing to help," Tweek smiled.

"I-I see," Craig said when he saw the sirens now surrounding the captain and the rest of the crew. "Well you can call them off now. The captain is willing to let me go, so just tell all the sirens to stop and we can go home," Craig said.

"Stop? These pirates took you, and what's stopping them from taking you again? No...no...these humans need to die," Tweek said.

"What? No!" Craig grabbed hold of Tweek's arm and hugged it, "please...don't kill them! Just..just call off the attack and let's just go home, isn't that the point of you being here!?"

"It is, Craig, it is...but you see...in order to save you and convince these guys to come...I...promised them dinner," Tweek smiled.

"D-dinner?" Craig realized what was going on, "for them to come here and help...you promised them that they could eat those pirates!?"

"What's the big deal, Craig? Those bastards are getting what they deserve. Kidnapping you, shooting me...killing my people," Tweek's voice lowered and his eyes darkening, "they'll get what they deserve, each and every last one of them."

"...." Craig stared ahead, watching as all his friends try to fight off the sirens, but their swords were useless. However, when he saw Flint, Turk, James, and Thomas being surrounded, he needed to stop this. "Tell them to stop! Now!" Craig begged.

Tweek looked at Craig, narrowing his eyes at him, "what's all this now? Are you...feeling sorry for these bastards? Don't you remember what I told you that these pirates have done to my kind?"

"I...I know...but they're my friends! Please Tweek, just call them off and let's go home! I just want to go home with you! Please! Please!" Craig hugged Tweek's arm tightly, begging and begging for the siren to stop the attack.

"C-Craig..." Tweek stared at the boy, shocked at what he was seeing.

"Please! Tweek! Just call it off! Then we can go back to the island! I'll do as you say from now on! I'll cook you all the fish you want! I'll grow up! Just please! Let them go and let's go home! It'll just be you and me, isn't that what you want!?"

"Craig stop...your scent is.....ugh.." Tweek was trying his best to stay calm.

"Tweek! Please! Please!" Craig's hold on Tweek's arm tighten.

"Craig will you just-"

"Tweek!"

"Let go of me!" Tweek hissed as he suddenly lunged at Craig and tried to bite off Craig's arm.

Craig managed to dodge Tweek's attack, but got scratched from Tweek's claws, he hissed in pain when he saw blood on his arm. "...." Craig stared at his arm in shock, then turned back to look at Craig.

"...I....I didn't mean to-"

"The captain was right...you...you never cared about me," Craig said.

"Craig, no...it was just...the screaming, the touching, and your smell, I just-"

"You want to eat me," Craig said.

"What? No! I could never-"

"That was it...wasn't it? You were saving me up until I was big and strong enough...just so you could eat my legs," Craig said.

"Craig-"

"The captain and everyone on this ship was right. You sirens...you don't care about us, you don't care about our friendship...all you care about is getting a nice meal," Craig said.

"That's not...I...I didn't-"

"Fuck you Tweek. Stay away from me. Stay away!" Craig exclaimed as he backed away, grabbing a sword from the ground, "you're not friend anymore. You never were!" Craig felt tears in his eyes as he started running back to his friends.

"Craig!"

Craig ran, swinging his sword at any siren that got in his way. Craig continued to run until he reached his friends. "I coming!" Craig exclaimed as he tried to save them, however, one of the sirens grabbed Craig's foot, tripping the boy. "G-get off!" Craig exclaimed as he slammed his foot into the siren's face. The siren hissed and was about to grab Craig when James jumps in and pinned the siren down. "James!"

"I got you, Craig!"

Craig nodded and quickly got up, but his eyes widened when the siren's slick skin managed to get out of James grip and before any of them knew it, the siren bit down onto Jame's neck.

"James!" Craig and the other men exclaimed.

"A-ah....Juliet," James whispered before his eyes closed and sirens ran over to eat him.

Craig began to cry as he watched his friend get eaten, he raised his sword and started slashing at every siren that was near. "Damn sirens! You're all a bunch of monsters!" Craig screamed so loudly that both the men, the captain, and Tweek could hear him. "I hate you! I hate you!" Craig screamed.

"...." Tweek watched the boy, tears falling from his eyes.

"I hate you!" Craig shouted. One of the sirens grabbed the sword and took it out of Craig's hand. Craig quickly ran to his friends, the pirates holding the boy tightly as the sirens continued to surround them.

Tweek watched Craig, tears in the boys eyes pulled the siren's heart. "....Stop!" Tweek voice boomed, causing silence among the sirens and the men. Craig opened his eyes and looked up, seeing Tweek crawling towards the middle, looking at everyone. "....Go. Go now!"

"....Go?" One of the sirens asked, "you said we could take these men as long as we don't take your boy," the siren said.

"...." Tweek stared at Craig, tears in his eyes, "I changed my mind."

"But you said-"

"I said go!" Tweek hissed, causing the waves to crash against the ship.

The sirens stared at each other before looking back at Tweek. They all started moving towards the railing and jumping off the ship, and getting back into the water. Once all the sirens have left, it was just Tweek.

"...Well? What are you men waiting for? Get him!" The captain exclaimed.

"Wait!" Craig exclaimed. Craig looked at Tweek before running towards him.

"Boy, what are you doing?" The captain asked.

"I need to know," Craig said. He walked in front of Tweek, staring him straight in the eye, "....was what the captain said was true? That you only saved me...and befriended me...just so you could eat me later?" Craig asked.

".....Yes," Tweek said.

Craig's hear shattered in a million pieces. "....So in the end...you never once cared about me?"

"Craig-

"Answer me!" Craig shouted.

".....At first...I didn't. When I saw you in the water...I thought you were just an easy target...but I just smelled how delicious you were...and I knew I needed to save you for when you're at that rightful age. So when you begged for me to take you, I knew I couldn't let this opportunity go. So I took you, and...I have lied to you," Tweek said.

Craig felt like throwing up. "So none of it was true? You never planned on taking me with you on your trips? You never planned on being with me forever? You never planned on our future together? You just said that...just so I could trust you? Just so I'd have my guard down before you could eat me?"

"....Yes," Tweek said. Craig's hands were trembling. "At first," Tweek added. "Yes...I lied...and yes...I did planned on eating you, but when I saw just how much of a kind soul you were...how down to earth you were...and how bright you were...I knew I couldn't eat you. At first it was a lie....but everything I did after that...it was genuine."

"....How can I believe you?" Craig said.

"Craig...just please give me another chance. I'll protect you better, I'll get you more delicious food, I'll stay with you! I'll even love you...like how you wanted, right?"

Craig felt his tears falling down his cheek, "just go, Tweek."

"Craig."

"Go! I don't need you anymore! I don't want you anymore! Just go! Go!" Craig exclaimed.

"Craig...please..."

"Just go...Tweek. ...I don't want to force you to stay because of me. Just go back to your kind...I need to stay here...with mine," Craig said.

"....." Tweek looked down before turning and crawling towards the railings.

"Y-you're just letting him go like that!?" The captain exclaimed.

"Let him go! He stopped the attack, didn't he? Just leave him alone and let's just get out of here!" Craig exclaimed.

"....Craig....you may think my love for you is not the same as yours....but in reality...it always was the same. I just wanted you to know," Tweek said.

"...." Craig clenched his fist. "Please...go...and never return. Never come looking for me. Never show yourself in front of me again. Or else...I'll kill you," Craig said.

"....I understand," Tweek said, looking down. Tweek leaned over the railing and got back into the water. The moment Craig heard the splash, he knew it was over.

"Captain, it's best we sail on ahead before those sirens decide to attack again," Craig said.

"Are you sure you want to leave things as it is?" The captain asked.

"....It's not for me to decide, is it, captain?" Craig said.

".....Up the sails, men!" The captain ordered, "let's clean this mess up and keep heading south."

"Aye captain!"

As the ship continued sailing now that Tweek was no longer keeping it still, Craig's new life with the pirates began. As Craig looked out at the ocean, seeing all the sirens getting farther away, Craig couldn't help but feel empty on the inside.

"You did the wise thing, my boy," the captain said.

"....Captain...when you realized that the siren you fell for turned out to be just another monster? How did you feel?"

"....My heart broke," the captain said. "Is yours broken as well?"

Craig doesn't say, he simply looked down at the water, his tears falling into the ocean as he wept.

* * *

For the next few years, Craig has grown up to be an exceptional man. Craig was now eighteen, tall, broad shoulders, and a thin build. Most of the women that Craig and his men would see when stopping at certain ports would compliment and say that Craig was a very handsome man, but to Craig, he couldn't care less for the women he saw, cause deep in his heart, he couldn't forget about the siren he fell in love with when he was a small boy.

"Still thinking about him, boy?" The captain asked.

Craig nodded, "how could I forget? He is a creature that almost had me for dinner."

Th captain laughed, "indeed, boy." The captain has aged over the years, though he continued to stand very tall, his hair has started changing into a white and silver color. Sooner or later, the captain will have to retire from his position, and then he will have to appoint someone else to be captain, that someone is most likely being Craig.

Craig has proven his worth since joining the pirates, he worked hard, showed his bravery, and was surprisingly an excellent craftsman when it came to knots and the like. It would be no surprised if it were Craig who would be appointed as captain.

"Captain, where will we be stopping soon? Supplies are getting quite low," Craig said.

"Soon, my boy. Soon. I have thought of the perfect place for us to stop...and take their treasures from."

"Take, sir?" Craig asked. Craig has been part of pillaging before, but he never been direct with it. He would simply stay on the ship, helping put all the treasures the pirates have stolen into the treasure room. Never once did Craig take part in the actual pillaging.

"Yes my boy, and once we reached the town...I want you to lead the pillaging this time."

"Me?" Craig was stunned. "Why me? Should you do it?"

The captain chuckled, "Craig, I'm an old man now, I'll be retiring soon, and who else is better for the captain position than you?"

"I...I don't even know what to do, sir."

"It's simple, when the time is right and the people least expected it, you will tell the men to start setting fire on that town."

"...." Craig looked down, not sure if he felt comfortable about hurting the innocent. "I don't think I can do it sir, unlike you, I still have a soft heart," Craig said.

"Well," the captain leaned over the railing and stared ahead, "you might change your mind when you realize where we'll be stopping."

Confused, Craig looked ahead and his heart sank when he recognized the island up ahead. The island he grew up in, the island he once called his home. The island where all the abuse happened, where all the people ignored him and his cries of pain.

"Welcome home, Craig," the captain patted Craig on the back before stepping aback and ordering his men to dock the ship.

As Craig stared at the island once they got closer and closer, all the memories of his childhood came rushing into his head, all the stares of pity he received from people he thought he knew, and the pain his stepmother inflicted on him. Craig's mind went dark as he stared ahead, wanting to see his old home burn to the ground, watching the people that tormented him to burn with it, especially his terrible stepmother.

Was the ship docked and everyone got on the boats to head to land, Craig made sure to disguise himself, wearing a hat to hide his face. He didn't want to risk anyone from knowing who he was.

"Welcome travelers, what brings you all the way here to our humble home?" A man said. Craig remembered the man to be Sean, the man who worked with Craig's father all those years ago.

"Greetings, we're just here for supplies and we'll be on our way," Craig said, hoping Sean won't remember his voice.

"I see I see, well our shops are full of supplies you might need. We got fish, baked goods, clothes, and more. Feel free to look around, stay a little if you want. We're always happy to have new people coming to our humble village."

"Tch...humble my ass," Craig muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, but we'll take your offer. We'd love to look around," Craig said.

"Of course, follow me men, I'll be your guide," Sean said.

"Thank you," Craig said and led his men up the cliff and towards the village.

As they were walking, Sean had a smile on his face as he looked at Craig and his men, Craig noticed that everyone here had smiles on their faces when they noticed them coming.

"Everyone is so...friendly here," one of the men said.

"We don't get much visitors since our island is so small and the like, and our community is known to be quite close."

"Close huh?" Craig said.

"Yes....sir, are you alright? You seemed...angry," Sean asked.

"I'm sorry, we've been traveling for so long, we're just a bit tired," Craig said.

"I get it," Sean smiled, "I once sailed across the sea a long time ago..."

"Why'd you stop?" One of the men asked.

Sean smile saddened, "an tragedy happened...and I lost many good friends."

"...." Craig stayed silent, remembering that Sean wasn't really that awful of a man, and was a genuine friend to his father. Craig wondered if he should warn Sean about the attack and give him time to get out before he gets hurt. As they kept walking, Craig froze when he saw a house in the distance, a house where his old home use to be, except this house wasn't his home, it was larger in size, the paint has changed, the windows and doors were replaced with something different, and the garden, the garden that his mother and father grew together, it was all gone. "My...what an amazing house that is over there," Craig said, trying his best to not cry.

"To be honest with you, how the house looked before was a lot better and less of an eyesore, but sadly...the woman who lived there wanted to changed everything to fit her needs, I happened to be one of the men that helped build that house. It's a shame how the old house changed into this. I feel like the old family that use to live there would have had their hearts broken," Sean said.

Craig tried to hold back a sob, "family? Another family use to live there?" Craig asked, pulling down his hat to cover his face.

"Ah yes...the Tuckers were their names. Thomas Tucker was one of my friends who tragically died when we went sailing, but before that, he had a beautiful wife, who was pregnant with their second child, but sadly, the poor woman died from a sickness, killing her and the baby."

"...You said second child? What about the first?"

Sean's face grew dark, "Craig Tucker was his name, a sweet boy until things changed since his mother died, and it grew worse after his father died. You see, his father married the woman that lives in that house, and that woman...oh boy...ever since the father passed away, the woman has been beating him senselessly, poor boy. He didn't deserve that much abuse."

"...If you knew and if everyone knew...why didn't anyone say or do anything?" Craig asked.

Sean sighed, "I would have done something, but I still had my job to do, and wasn't around much. As for the people...I asked...but they all gave me different answers. Saying how they were being threatened by the woman to keep their mouths shut, that the woman would ruin their businesses since the woman knew very powerful people. The people didn't want to risk their lives being ruined."

"So you all let the boy's life be ruined!?" Craig exclaimed, couldn't take it anymore.

"S-sir...are you okay?"

"Lies...all fucking lies!" Craig exclaimed, clutching the sword by his side, "you all didn't do anything because you couldn't be bothered! You all were only looking out for yourselves! A bunch of liars and cowards you all are!" Craig roared, causing the people to be startled by the sudden outburst.

"S-sir, why are you being like this?"

"Why? Why!?" Craig pulled down his hat, tears in his eyes, "because I was that little boy you all watched get the shit beaten out of him! You all just watched and stared, doing absolutely nothing!" Craig exclaimed.

"....C-Craig Tucker? No...we heard you drown! We searched everywhere for you, but...we couldn't find you, and assumed you killed yourself in the water!"

"Yeah well....I'm alive...and I remember what you all have done to me. What you all did!" Craig exclaimed.

The crowd looked stunned to see the young boy now all grown up and surrounded by rugged looking men. The people looked at each other, feeling scared, especially with Craig's men staring them down, glaring at each and every one of them.

"....Is that really you?" A voice sent a chill down Craig's spine. He turned around and there she was, the same as all those years ago. Victoria. "It really is you," Victoria muttered, clearly drunk since she could barely stand on her two feet. "What's...what's all this now? What are you doing you damn brat!"

"You," Craig glared at the woman, taking a step forward.

"Oi, don't you look at me like that you damn brat!" Victoria exclaimed, "I've been through so much shit ever since you made everyone think you died! Your stupid aunt wouldn't stop calling and blaming me for what happened to you, I got child protection services getting on my ass about it, and a whole lot of shit happened because of your little stunt back then," Victoria said.

"Why are you still here? Why is she still here!?" Craig was filled with rage.

"Oh quit yelling you damn brat," Victoria sighed before giggling, "the reason I'm not in jail because no one could find any evidence that I was hurting you."

"W-what? You all saw her doing it and you just...stayed silent!?" Craig exclaimed.

"That's right, because they were all scared that I would ruin their businesses if they said shit about me," Victoria laughed, "see? I told you...no one would care about you you brat...even when everyone thought you were dead...no one gave a damn. Oh my...you probably wish you were dead right now, huh?" Victoria started to laugh wickedly in front of Craig's face, causing the boy to get angrier and angrier.

Craig glared at the woman, feeling all the hatred he had for her coming out finally, he grabbed his sword and pointed it at the woman's throat. "No...but you'll wish you were dead soon."

"...H-how dare you you damn brat, I'm still your mother!"

"You are no mother to me," Craig said, his eyes void of any emotions. Not taking his eyes off Victoria, he speaks to Sean, "you better get out of her, Mr. Sean, I don't want to see you getting hurt during this."

"H-hurt?" Sean asked.

"What are your orders, captain?"

"C-captain!?" Victoria exclaimed.

Craig glared at the woman, "set this place on fire," Craig said as he pushed his stepmother towards the men and turned his back away. He hears everyone screaming as all the men started pillaging the town, setting fires, killing people, and destroying homes and businesses. Craig simply ignored the sound and continued walking towards his home, or what once was his home.

The moment Craig stepped foot in the house, he frowned when he couldn't recognize the place at all. All the furniture was gone and replaced with new furniture, all the photos of his family were replaced and now the walls were covered in photos of Victoria. There were now four floors in the house, each room he visited being pointless and something his parents would have never wanted in their life. His room was gone and was now a giant closet for Victoria's clothes. Finally, when Craig saw his parents' old bedroom, he became angry when the bed, the same bed his mother laid while she was sick, has been replaced with a king size bed, covered in a dark red sheets and fancy white pillows.

This was no longer the home that Craig was born in. His home was gone.

"You! Get out of my house you damn brat!" Victoria came running in, trying to tackle Craig, but Craig merely dodged her and she fell onto the bed. "You! You can't do this to me! How fucking dare you!"

"How dare you? To harm a child who could barely fend for himself? How dare you destroy his home and replace everything with...with...with all this junk!?" Craig grabbed the standing mirror and threw it to the ground, smashing it into a million pieces. 

Victoria, now finally sobered and realizing what was happening became scared and tried to reason with Craig. "I-I'm sorry for what I have done, but please, please don't hurt me! You don't think I had it bad? I grew up in a poor dirty town, my father was a window cleaner, and we were always hungry and poor, so when I met your father, I knew I found the opportunity I was looking for. Hell, even when he told me he had a son, I didn't care. I just didn't think your father would have died and I'd be stuck with you, that's all, that's all..."

"Greedy you are, you are selfish, a vile woman who would rather spend money on useless items instead of being a responsible woman and doting mother. You didn't care about me because all you cared about is my father's money! That's all you ever cared about! So by the time my dad died, you put all your anger and frustration on me, hitting me, hurting me, nearly making me black out each and everyday! Well no more!"

"W-what are you going to do?"

"Well...you want this house? You want to keep this house to yourself and be with all your useless crap? Then so be! You'll burn here and you'll be all by yourself with nothing but your precious treasures," Craig poured the gas onto the ground until he reached the door, he then lit a match and threw it on the ground, setting fire to the room.

"C-Craig! You can't do this! You can't leave me here!" Victoria screamed as she stood on top of the bed, trying to find a way to escape, but the flames were blocking her only way out.

"Go to hell," Craig turned his back, ignoring the woman's screams as he continued to set fire to the house. No longer was it the home he once knew. Once Craig was outside, he watched as fires started, screams were in the air, and everyone was crying, while Craig simply watched. "...Serves you right," Craig said silently as he walked around. As Craig walked around, he stopped when he sees three familiar grave stones. "...." These graves were covered in flowers, most of which were old and wilting a bit, while some were recently new. Craig walked over, picking up the flowers he recognized as being his mother's favorite. Flowers that only grew where his aunt and uncle lives. "...." Craig looked at the newer flowers, could only think that maybe Sean was the one who put them there. Craig hugged the flowers as he felt a tear falling down his cheek.

Suddenly, he saw a smaller grave, a grave he never paid too much mind to since it brought back terrible memories, memories of how two people died when he was still a young boy. He stared at his sister's grave.

"....You would have been such a beautiful little girl if you were around...and I would have taken such good care of you...and I would have protected you from all the bad people in the world. It would have just been you, me, father, mother, auntie, uncle Felix, S-Sean..and...." Craig suddenly thought of Tweek. "....." Craig looked up, watching the fire growing larger and larger, he realized that what he was doing, what he has become. Craig realized he was turning into a bad person, he was turning into the type of person he hated the most. Yes, these people deserved to be punished for what they did and for not intervening, but at the same time, most of these people didn't deserve to die, they definitely didn't deserve to share the same pain he felt. "....What have I done?" Craig dropped the flowers and started running back, needing to top this.

Craig watched in horror as the streets were covered in blood, people's bodies laid on the ground, even children and animals. Craig nearly threw up when he saw the body of a child, no more than two, laying on the ground without his head.

"No! Please! I didn't do anything!" Craig lifted up his head, and paled when he saw his men about to kill Sean.

"S-stop!" Craig exclaimed, running towards them. "Stop! Do not hurt him!" Craig shouted.

"Sir?"

"Do not kill this one! We are aborting the mission! We need to leave, now!" Craig exclaimed.

"Sorry boy, but we can't let one person go after a pillage, we can't risk being captured by the law enforcement you know," the captain walked up, staring at Craig with dull eyes.

"I don't care! You gave me control over this pillage, right? So what I say goes, and I want all these men to stop and get back on the ship!" Craig exclaimed.

The captain glared, "boy, I'm still captain here, and as captain, I can't let you do that."

"You...you bastard!" Craig shouted as he tried to attack the captain, but the men pinned him down.

"Mutiny, you know how I feel about traitors like you," the captain said, "I really saw potential in you, Craig...but I guess that heart of yours is too soft. Shame...I really thought you were like me."

"I will never be like you," Craig glared at the captain.

"....Hmph," the captain turned back towards Sean, "kill him."

"No!"

It was too late, Sean's head was cut off.

The village was destroyed, no one survived the attack, everyone was killed, and what remained were the fires that spread over the building and the shops. The village was gone, and it was all Craig's fault.

After everything was collected and placed on the ship, Craig and the pirates remained on the beach, where Craig's fate will be sealed.

"You have two options, boy, and only one will save you life," the captain said.

"...." Craig clenched his hands.

"Option one, you will apologize and I might reconsider letting you back on the ship and joining our crew. Option two, I leave your body here, all alone with no one to look out for you."

"....My guessing...when you say leave my body...do you mean you'll kill me?" Craig asked.

The captain chuckled, "what do you think?"

"...I'd rather die...then sail with a bunch of murders," Craig glared at the captain.

The captain sighed, "you disappoint me, Craig. I truly saw you as my very own son, but oh well," the captain turned to Turk. "Turk, will you do the honors?" The captain handed his sword to the man.

"Uh...."

"Flint, Thomas, hold the boy down," the captain said.

"...." The two stared at each other.

"Well? Go on! Do it!"

The two men grabbed hold of Craig, pushing him down until his knees were touching the sand. All three men looked unsure.

"How does it feel? To be killed by those you considered your friends?" The captain said.

"It doesn't matter to me," Craig said, closing his eyes, "for I am not afraid of death, I will never be afraid of death, for there are things far worse than death. For me...I fear humanity, for it be humans that pretend to be gods, that believe they have the power to choose who suffers, who lives, and who dies. It is man I fear the most, and if you strike me down, pretending to be God...then it is man who shall seal my fate," Craig said.

"Tch...your body might have grown, but you still have a mind of a boy. You still don't know anything," the captain said.

"I know enough, and I definitely know when I see a bad man who only cares for himself," Craig said.

"....Kill him," the captain ordered

".....No," Turk said.

"What?"

"I will not!" Turk threw down the sword. "The boy is right, what we are doing is wrong!"

"Turk, you are committing mutiny!"

"I don't care!" Turk exclaimed, "why exactly are we doing this? We were all once good and honest men! We all had people we lost because of sirens! The reason we came together and became pirates in the first place is to hunt sirens, but look at us now! Harming the innocent, killing children! We all hated the monsters that destroyed our homes, but in the end...we have become the monsters."

"He's right," Flint said, letting Craig go.

"This is madness!" Thomas said, letting go as well.

The men muttered, looking at each other, realizing everything they have done. As for Craig, he stood there, looking at everyone, feeling hope in his heart. As for the captain, he glared at each and every one of his men.

Suddenly, the captain pulled out his gun and pulled the trigger, killing Turk, then Thomas, then Flint. The men gasped and tried to stop the captain, but the captain suddenly grabbed Craig, pointing the gun at him. 

"One wrong move and the boy dies, and since you're all good and honest men all of a sudden, I'm sure you don't want that," the captain said. The men glared at the captain, unsure what to do, Craig held his breath, trying to find a way out, but wasn't sure what to do to escape. "Now I'm going to go on the boat with the boy, and you will all stay here or else he dies. Try to follow us, and you know what will happen," the captain said. The captain slowly walked backwards, heading towards the boats with Craig in his arms.

"S-stop him! Don't let him do this!" Craig exclaimed.

"Quiet boy, if you know what's good for you," the captain said. Just as the captain was about to reach his boat, the boat suddenly moved away from a sudden wave. "What the-" The captain went silent, so did the men and Craig, for if you listened closely, someone was singing. "No...no! Not the siren's song!" The captain exclaimed.

"...Tweek?" Craig muttered as he looked ahead and saw the familiar siren, emerging from the waters, singing such a melodious song.

All the men were lost in the song, they no longer could control their bodies as they stood where they are, listening to the siren's song.

"Fools! Close your ears! Do not...do not..." The captain let Craig go, allowing the boy to escape, as Tweek swam closer and closer towards the captain, a gentle smile on his lips. Once Tweek reached the captain, he placed his hands on the captain's face, stroking his beard, and smiling sweetly at the man, still singing to him. "....Beautiful," the captain said.

Tweek leaned forward, "don't touch my Craig," Tweek said before showing his teeth and biting down into the captain's neck. The captain screamed as he started to bleed, Tweek then grabbed the captain's leg, cutting it off with his nails and started to eat it.

The captain bled to death, his blood mixing with the salty water. As the captain floated on his back, staring up at the sky, he couldn't help but see the beautiful siren he fell in love with all those years ago. "Mil...dred..." the captain said before dying.

Craig stared at the body before looking back at Tweek, surprised to see the siren after all these years. Once Tweek finished eating the leg, he turned towards Craig, and at first, Craig thought the siren was going to harm him, but instead, Tweek extended his hand.

"....Come...I'll take you somewhere safe," Tweek said.

"....." Craig stared at the siren, then stared back at the men and the flames. "What about them?"

"...They won't remember you, my spell made sure of that," Tweek said. "If you stay with them, you'll continue to live the life as a criminal, but if you come with me...I take you somewhere where you can start all over...and live a normal life," Tweek said.

"....Will you be there?" Craig asked.

"....." The look in Tweek's eyes, Craig knows exactly what Tweek was going to say. "Take my hand, Craig."

"....." After six years, Craig took Tweek's hand. He hugged the siren as they left, leaving the island, similar to when Craig was still a young boy. "How did you know I was here?"

"....We promised that I would protect you always, didn't I? I always keep my word," Tweek said.

"...." Craig doesn't say anything, he simply cried as he held onto the siren tightly.

* * *

By the time Craig and Tweek reached a beach up north, Craig was exhausted, both physically and emotionally, however, he was surprised when the beach they landed on seemed familiar. That was when he realized that he was on the beach where his aunt and uncle lived.

"You...took me here?" Craig asked.

"Well...now that your home is gone, your stepmother is also gone, and we made sure no one can link you to the deaths and murders of all those people, this is the only place you can go to and be a normal boy," Tweek said.

"....What about you?" Craig asked.

Tweek smiled, "this is where we say goodbye, I guess," Tweek said. Tweek looked down, smiling sadly, "I'll miss you, Craig."

Just before Tweek could leave, Craig stopped him, "why?"

Tweek froze. "What?"

"Why did you save me? After everything that happened to us the last time we met....why did you save me?"

"...." Tweek turned around, still smiling at the human boy, but Craig noticed how the siren has started to cry. "It's funny...to think that you were going to be my next meal, that I was finally going to eat that one perfect human that I've been craving for since I was just a small guppy...but in the end...I couldn't bring myself to wanting to eat you, even when I knew you have become strong and big enough for me."

"What?" Craig was surprised, "I thought you can only eat people who were adults, eighteen."

"Craig...sirens' adulthood is different from humans. We don't care how old a human is, we only care that they have plenty of meat on their legs," Tweek said.

"...So why did you? What made you change your mind?" Craig asked.

"...." Tweek smiled, "I fell for you. I fell for you the moment you belonged to me. I fell for your charms, your strengths, and who you grew up to be. I fell for the kind boy I took care all those years ago. I fell in love with you, Craig."

"....." Craig wanted to cry, he wanted to yell at Tweek for finally telling him this just now, he wanted to hit the siren and shout at him, tell him that he was so late, that this is what he wanted to hear after all these years. Craig finally looked up at the siren, finding the right words to say. "I love you too," Craig said. Craig ran towards the siren, splashing water around him, he wrapped his arms around the siren, almost pulling him down, Craig then placed a kiss on the siren's lips.

"Be careful...my teeth are very sharp you know," Tweek said, his eyes half closed.

"Shut up, don't treat me like a child. I'm all grown up, remember?" Craig smiled as he leaned forward to kiss the siren again.

When they pulled away, Tweek blushed, staring at the human, smiling. "You are....you're all grown up my little guppy, but you'll always be the little boy I saved that day...the boy I fell in love with."

Craig felt his tears falling as he held the siren close, "please don't go. You can stay here and be with me," Craig said.

Tweek shook his head, "I can't..."

"Why? If it's because of the people finding out about you, I can just say you're friendly, o-or you can hide somewhere and I'll come by the beach everyday to see you!"

"Craig...you want to know why the siren in that captain's story ended up betraying him?" Tweek asked.

"Isn't it because she wanted to eat him?"

"Yes, but...any siren who lets a human live for that long just means that the siren truly did care for the human, and they would never let the human age that long, especially with that natural body odor of theirs."

"Then why did she eat him?"

"....It's because the smell of other humans was too much for her. She was hungry."

".....You mean..."

"Yes...if I stay...I might hurt you again, just like how I hurt you on the ship. I never wanted to harm you, but for us sirens, we depend on our senses, so when we smell something delicious, we can't help ourselves. That's why I can't stay," Tweek said.

"T-then I don't want to be here, Let's just go back to the island," Craig said.

Tweek shook his head, "I can't...that's not freedom, being stuck on an island forever, that's not how you should live, and I knew that. You need to stay here, with your kind, grow up, become smarter, be loved by your family," Tweek was crying, "make a family of your own..find a handsome man to love," Tweek said.

Craig shook his head, "I will never...forget you," Craig said.

"...Me too," Tweek said as he kissed Craig once more.

The two parted and stared at each other, Craig continued to weep as he looked at the siren he fell in love with, "promise me one thing."

"What's that?"

"...That one day...when you have the time, when you are strong enough to overcome your senses, and you haven't found someone else...you'll come back for me...will you promise me that?"

"Craig-"

"Will you promise me that? I won't let you go until you do," Craig said.

"....." Tweek smiled and nodded, "I promise. I'll come back for you. I'll come back once I'm strong enough to overcome my senses, I'll come back if I have not yet found another person, I'll come back for you," Tweek said.

Craig nodded and smiled, "good. Then I'll wait for you here each and everyday, even if you don't come...I'll wait for you."

Tweek smiled and held the boy, "I will come back for you."

After one final hug and kiss, the two parted and Craig got back to land. He looked out at the water, where Tweek stared at him, he waved him goodbye, and Craig did the same. Tweek felt his tears falling before he wiped his eyes, he then dived down, swimming away. Craig simply watched him go, letting his tears fall.

Once Tweek was gone, Craig fell to his knees and started to cry. He will never forget the siren that saved him, he will never forget the siren he fell in love with. He will never forget about Tweek.

* * *

A young man, aged twenty six was walking down the beach in a black suit and tie. Why he didn't change his clothes before coming to the beach? It was because he wanted to reach the beach as soon as possible, especially after a long day of work at the office.

Craig Tucker, once was an abused young boy has now grown to be a fine young man, with help of his aunt and uncle. No longer did he fear of adults hurting him or becoming the monster he hated, he has become an honest man, working in an office job, which he hated, but it was better than nothing.

News of his home was made apparent weeks after Craig and his aunt and uncle reunited, and authorities believed the cause of the mayhem was done by the pirates that ended up confessing to their crime, along with past sins. Though the pirates don't remember Craig, he will always remember them as men who were rugged and tough, but at the same time, were people that Craig became friends with, men who he believed were his family for a shore while.

His and aunt and uncle would ask Craig what had happened, how he survived, all Craig would say is that he lost his memory for awhile, stayed with a kind man up until his memories came back. Then Craig came to look for his aunt and uncle. That was the story that Craig would tell his family and friends, and anyone who asked. Craig knew he could never tell the actual story to them.

Craig's life got better as time went by, with support from his aunt and uncle, Craig grew up with many new friends and friendly people around. Craig felt safe, he felt loved. Still, Craig could never forget one particular siren that filled his head each and everyday.

So after work or whenever he had free time, Craig would come to the beach each day, waiting for the siren to return. Craig would even come on cold winters, or even when it's raining or snowing outside. Craig would make it his priority to come to the beach, waiting for Tweek. He didn't care if people gave him weird looks, he didn't care if people tell him he should just go home where it's warm, Craig would just sit on the beach, staring straight out at the ocean, waiting for his love.

"Morning Mr. Tucker, waiting for that special friend again?" Mr. Flynn, the ice cream seller, asked.

"You better believe it," Craig said.

"You think your friend is gonna come today?"

"I'm not sure, if he doesn't come today, there's always tomorrow, or day after that, and so on," Craig smiled.

"...How do you know your friend will even come? What if you friend forgotten about you?"

"Tweek would never forget about me, we promised," Craig said.

"Oh Mr. Tucker, you're head is in the clouds. No human man can be that devoted one person you know, we ain't perfect after all," Mr. Flynn said. 

Well Tweek wasn't human, was he? "I get it, but...I know Tweek. Even if he doesn't come, I'll be happy...just knowing that he's out there somewhere," Craig smiled.

"Whatever floats your boat," Mr. Flynn said. "You want any ice cream while you wait?"

"I would like that, but I don't want to make a mess on my suit...at least not make more of a mess," Craig smiled.

"Alright, have a nice day, Mr. Tucker, and don't feel too bad if this friend of yours doesn't come. There's plenty of fishes in the sea I always say," Mr. Flynn said.

"Yeah, thanks," Craig smiled.

Once Mr. Flynn left with his cart, Craig continued to look out in the distance, smiling gently to himself. Even if Tweek doesn't come, at least Craig gets to see the beautiful beach each and everyday, something his mother loved doing when he was a child.

Craig closed his eyes and started to hum to himself, remembering the song that Tweek hummed to him when they first met, the song that always calmed Craig down when he has nightmares of his family or of that dreadful woman that Craig will never mention. As Craig continued to hum, he suddenly noticed that something was off. When Craig stopped humming, the song continued.

Craig gasped as he stood up, looking around, feeling his heart racing. "T-Tweek?" Craig called out. The humming continued. "...Do you remember me?" Craig asked, staring at the water ahead.

A head poked out of the water and Craig could see a pair of green and familiar eyes staring at him. The figure swam closer and closer until they were near shore, the figure then stood up tall, smiling at the man in front of him.

"Of course I remember, how could I not?" Tweek said, "you are the human I fell in love with, remember?"

Craig grinned before running towards the siren, not caring that his suit was getting wet. Craig wrapped his arms around Tweek, hugging him tightly as he started to cry. "T-took you long enough!"

"I know...I'm sorry my love," Tweek said as he held the man, purring slightly as he nuzzled against the man's neck. "You've grown tall, probably taller than me now."

Craig smiled, "does this mean I'm a man now?" Craig asked.

Tweek chuckled, "you were always a man to me," Tweek said, gently placing his hands on Craig's face, "but you'll always be the child I cared for."

Craig smiled and leaned in to kiss Tweek for the first time in years. "I love you."

Tweek smiled and leaned his forehead against Craig, "I love you too, my little guppy." Craig smiled, knowing full well that their love for each other is the same.

As the two sat on the beach, talking about the many adventures and sights they've seen, the held each other close, never wanting to be apart ever again. For the Craig, the siren was his savior. For Tweek, human boy was someone he protected. For the both of them, they were each other's one and only love.

_**The End.** _


	20. T Is for Turtlenecks and Treehouses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment Craig saw a boy with wild hair, wearing a leather jacket, and smoking a cigarette in his treehouse, Craig couldn't help but be nervous as fuck.
> 
> Rated T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is loosely based off of the Soft Craig x Rough Tweek au I found on instagram, and let me tell you...I fell in love XD
> 
> I just...oh goodness, I never knew how much I wanted Craig to be an adorable, turtleneck wearing, nervous boy. I love the au and I wish I knew what the story is or what's the premise of it, but I don't and some of the fan art I've been seeing isn't really giving me much except for how cute these two are.
> 
> I believed the au is created by @_mantequilla_ and @foodnoid on instagram. Again, I don't fully know the au that much nor the story, and I also don't know much about the person, but if this person did create that au...thank you, I needed this in my life and it's here and I'm crying!
> 
> So yeah, this is loosely based off the au, I'm not going to be exact since again...I don't know much about the au aside from the character's personalities??? At least from what I see in the fan art I've stumbled upon. This is still my story, the character personalities and maybe how I describe does belong to the creators of the au, so give them all the credit for making the characters like this, I'm just here to satisfy my need for soft Craig, that is all. So yeah, story and what's involved, mine...obviously, characters and who they are based off of...technically Craig and Tweek belong to Matt and Trey of South Park, but the au belongs to the the creators of the au, so there. Hope that doesn't confuse you.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy some soft Craig and rough Tweek and happy times, and I'll try my best to make this close to I guess what the creator of the au's story is suppose to be? But I highly doubt it and it's just my own interpretation and I apologize in advance if this is nowhere remotely close to the au, but at least I tried!

In the mountains, there was a small town. South Park is what it was called, a town where everyone knew each other, knew everyone's names, when their birthday is, and the names of their children and pets. Some would say that the town must be a very close-knit community, but in reality, the townspeople were simply bored and were just very nosy.

However, this story isn't about this very dysfunctional town, it's actually...um...a story about me.

My name is Craig Tucker, my mom is Laura Tucker, my dad is Thomas Tucker, and my little sister is Tricia Tucker. Oh, and I also have the most adorable guinea pig, his name is Stripe. He's my fur baby and I love him.

Um...anyways, a lot people who hear my name immediately assume I'm some sort of tough guy who probably plays a lot of sport and stuff, don't know why really or how a name automatically assume what type of person I'm suppose to be, but anyways...I'm not like that, hell...I'm far from being a tough guy.

I like wearing turtlenecks since they keep me warm and safe, I like watching the stars and studying about space, they always keep me calm, and I like doing things slow. Slow and steady, that's how the tortoise in that story won, right? ...Okay yes, if the hare didn't sleep during the race, then maybe he would have won, but still!

Whenever people see me, I would hear them commenting about my looks and personality, saying how gay I looked or how weak I am. The weak part, I'll admit is somewhat true, but I'm not that much of a pushover...right? As for the gay part...I mean...isn't that kinda obvious?

I like boys, I want to hold hands with boys, I want to go on dates with boys, and I...I want to kiss a boy, I want to watch the stars with a boy, and...m-maybe when the time is right...and I have enough c-courage...I-I wouldn't mind...h-having..s-sex with a b..b....

Oh my god, I can't even say it...or think it! It's so embarrassing!

"...Are you thinking about something dirty again?" Tricia asked when she noticed how red my cheeks have gotten. That only made me blusher harder.

"N-no! ....Maybe a little...b-but it's not like I'm saying it out loud or anything, so is that bad?" I blushed, pulling up the collar of my turtleneck in hopes of hiding my face.

"No, it's good to have a healthy mind on sex and stuff," Tricia smirked.

"D-don't say that!" I exclaimed, pulling my my sweater even more.

"Tricia, don't tease your brother," mom said as she was busy cooking our breakfast, "and Craig, it's perfectly find for a boy your age to start thinking about sex. Heck, you should have seen your father when he-"

"Mom! Don't say it," Tricia exclaimed.

"Yeah, we don't want to hear that!" I paled.

"I'm just saying. Craig, you are at that age where you'll find interest in someone and you know...urges and puberty, and then both of you are going to want to-"

"Mom!" I just want to hide in my bed now and never come out. Ever.

"I'm just teasing dear," mom leaned over and kissed me on the top of my head.

After a bit, dad finally comes walking into the kitchen, with the toolbox in his hand. I smiled happily as dad looked at me with a grin.

"So can I?" I asked, knowing dad knew what I wanted.

Dad sighed, but had a small smile on his face, "alright, you can borrow my toolbox for your treehouse, but please be careful with them and make sure you put everything away once you're done, alright?"

"I will," I said.

"Good. There's some spare plywood in the garage, you can use them if you need them," dad said.

"Thanks dad," I excused myself from the table and carefully picked up dad's toolbox and started leaving. I headed towards the garage, deciding to take the extra plywood with me, but since I didn't want to carry both the plywood and toolbox, I brought out my old wooden wagon and started putting the toolbox and plywood into it. I then grabbed the handle and started heading towards my treehouse in the forest.

As I was walking, I noticed some kids who were probably an year or two older than me walking down the street. I bit my lip as I pulled my sweater and tried to sneak around them, praying that they won't notice me.

Too late.

"Well hey, Tucker, what you got there?" The kid with ginger red hair and freckles decorating his face smirked smugly at me, eyeing my little wagon. "You still carry a wagon? What are you? Ten?"

I looked down, blushing in embarrassment, "w-well how else am I suppose to carry this?" I asked, but because my voice was so low, they didn't hear and started teasing me for it.

"Can't hear you, speak up!"

I bit my lip and tried again, but because I was so nervous and feeling very insecure, my voice came out as a mumble, and the three boys in front of me started snickering. How embarrassing.

"Jesus Tucker, I know you're gay and shit, but can you be anymore gay?" The ginger haired boy said.

I looked down, clutching the handle of my wagon very tightly, wishing this would all be over already. I wanted to tell them off, tell them that yes, I was gay, but me being shy and nervous shouldn't determine that...right?

"Let's go, Tucker here looks like he's going to cry and wet himself like a baby," the ginger haired boy smirked. His friend laughed and started leaving, not before ginger hair bumped into my shoulder, very painfully might I add.

I watched them leave, and I couldn't help but feel sick. I tried to calm myself down and tell myself that it's all fine and it's over. Let's just go and build the treehouse. After finally calming myself down, I proceeded to pull my little wagon towards the forest.

Once I reached the forest, I let out a breath, feeling like I could finally breathe now that I wasn't around people. As I was walking around, I smiled when I see my beautiful treehouse in the distance. I walked quickly, really wanting to get some work on it. Finally, I reached my treehouse, my sanctuary.

I climbed up the rope ladder and pushed open the door, I climbed up, and I was inside, I smiled as I looked around, making sure everything was in place. Bean bag chair was in the right corner, flowers were near the window, rug was perfectly in the center, my telescope was at the left corner, just waiting for me to use it, books were in the small bookshelf to my right, lantern is hanging by the front door, and my snacks and drinks were safely in the cooler right next to the front door.

I sighed and quickly grabbed the broom in the corner and started sweeping up any dirt or leaves that managed to get inside. While I was sweeping, I started to hum to myself, feeling a bit better after that whole situation from earlier. Suddenly, I slowed down on my sweeping and actually thought back to the conversation that ginger haired guy said. I couldn't help but wonder if maybe I should have spoken up or maybe I should have defended myself a bit better. The thought of speaking up to those bullies was a bit scary, but I feel like I should have done something.

"....." I stepped outside and walked towards the balcony, I took a deep breath and tried to make my voice louder. "I-I'm n-not scared of anything," my voice was still soft, so I tried to speak louder, "I'm...not scared of anything," it was a bit better, but I tried louder. "I'm not scared of anything! I'm not scared of anything!" I shouted, causing a few birds to fly away. "...." I smiled to myself, blushing a bit. Oh how I wish I could speak like that to assholes like ginger hair.

I sighed and decided to get to work on my treehouse. Even if I can't be a bit more braver towards people, at least with my treehouse, I can be as brave as I want. Aside from my turtleneck being like a security blanket whenever I go to school or I'm out with my family, my treehouse is also my safe haven. I remember building this place with my dad when I was ten, sadly, after a big storm that came around a couple years back, the treehouse suffered from a lot of damaged. It's taking me awhile to rebuild this place, especially since my dad no longer helps me because of work, but that's fine, I didn't mind building this treehouse on my own, it gives me a sense of peace.

I climbed down and started gathering the plywood, the nails, and hammer. I was thinking of having a ladder up to the front door just in case something was blocking the other door, which has happened since the door would sometimes get stuck and it's hard for me to pry it open when I'm on the rope ladder and don't have much body strength. As I started making the ladder, I suddenly hear the bird chirping, the squirrels running by, and the wind blew against my face.

Gosh...everything is just so peaceful, just how I like it. I never want this to end.

* * *

I stared at my locker, seeing the graffiti, hateful slurs, and what appeared to be a crude drawing of me sucking a dick. I sighed and looked around, seeing some people snickering and looking my way.

I blushed and opened up my locker, grabbed the spray bottle and wash cloth, and started cleaning up my lock. I noticed that the image of me sucking dick was having a harder time to come off, my guess..the asshole used permanent marker. Great.

"Hey! Who did this!?" A voice startled me and I turned around, seeing it was Clyde Donovan, he was in my gym class and my biography class. Out of everyone, Clyde was the nicest to me and even once stood up for me when I was about to get my head dunked into the toilet once...though...it kind ended with both of us getting our heads dunked and Clyde started crying the entire time. I remember trying to comfort him as we tried to dry off. "Come on! Speak up! Who's the asshole who did this!?"

"C-Clyde, it's fine," I said, trying my best to raise my voice a bit for him to hear.

"It's not fine, Craig!" Clyde frowned, he turned back around, "speak up already! Who did this!?"

"C-Clyde," I was now getting embarrassed as now everyone was staring at us. This is so uncomfortable.

"Clyde, be quiet. You're just making things worse," Token, Clyde's friend, and is also one of the few people who are nice to me, came up and covered Clyde's mouth before he could say anything else.

"But Toke, just look at this!"

"...Jesus, who ever drew this needs to start taking art classes. How hard is it to draw a fucking dick?" Token said, trying to lighten the mood with a joke. I always appreciated that, how he tries to turn a bad situation into a joke, especially for me. He's a really nice guy.

"Now's not the time for jokes, Toke! We got to find the asshole who did this and punish them!"

"And how exactly are you going to punish them?"

"Um...I'll...I'll...I'll beat them up! That's what," Clyde grinned.

"Okay...but what if the asshole who did this ends up being a big, scary dude who looks like he could probably eat you alive?" Token asked, crossing his arm.

"....I didn't think of that," Clyde became pale, "sorry Craig, I couldn't help much."

"It's fine," I said.

Token stepped up, putting his hand on my shoulder, "dude, you got to stick up for yourself, you know Clyde and I can't always be there for you, right?"

I was about to tell them that they technically didn't have to be there for me, but before I could say a word, Clyde interrupted, "yeah man, you gotta start talking back, your gotta roar like a lion! You got to shout profanities at them, you got to wreck shit up!"

"I-I don't think I want to w-wreck shit up," I said, getting nervous.

"Clyde, don't scare the boy," Token sighed, "but seriously Craig, you need to be a big tougher. It's a harsh world out there after all."

"....." I looked down, silently agreeing with them. I want to be tough, but it isn't that easy, especially for someone like me.

Suddenly, the bell rang and it was time for class. I quickly put away the spray bottle, making a mental note to try and scrubbing my locker again later during lunch. As I grabbed my books, I watched as Token and Clyde were about to leave.

"See you later, Craig!" Clyde grinned.

"Bye, Craig," Token said.

"B-bye..." I said, giving them a small wave. As I watched them leave, I let out a sigh, feeling guilty for always having them stick up for me all the time. They were such nice guys, and I wished they didn't feel obligated to help me all the time.

As I watched Clyde and Token leave, talking together, smiling, and being good buddies, I couldn't help but feel a bit envious. I wish I had a friend I could be like that with, hell...I wish I was friends with the two of them, but I'm sure they would never want me as a friend, a spineless coward is what I am.

As I reached my history class, I noticed a familiar crude drawing on my desk, and immediately, I knew who was the culprit for the mess on my locker earlier. I turned my head and saw ginger hair snickering to his friends and looking back at me. I looked down, staring at my desk before I finally sat down and tried covering the drawing with my backpack.

"Morning class, I got some great news for you all, we have a new student joining us today, isn't that exciting?" Ms. Birble said, with a smile on her face.

No one seemed to care, and I was too upset too pay any attention, so upset that I decided to tune out the rest of what Ms. Birble was saying and decided to get to work on what I could add for my treehouse. I was thinking of possibly painting it, maybe a dark blue...and...stars decorating it! Yeah, that would make the treehouse look so cool.

I hear Ms. Birble saying something, and the class even started clapping and muttering to each other, but I wasn't paying attention, too busy coming up with a design for the walls and trying to figure out how much a bucket of paint would cost. I was so distracted, that I didn't noticed someone was walking by me and sitting in the empty seat to my right, but like I said, I was too busy and didn't really care nor paid attention to who it was.

I just wish class would be over so I can go home and start getting everything prepared.

"Psst...hey...kid.."

"H-huh?" I turned around and I finally saw the new kid. I was surprised when I see a guy with messy blond hair, wearing a black leather jacket, piercing green eyes, and for some reason, he smelled like cigarettes. Did he smoke before coming here? "Y-yes?"

"You got a pencil I could borrow?" The kid asked.

"Um...sure, here," I tried to find a pencil from my backpack, but because I was so nervous with talking to someone who looks like he could beat me up at any time, I accidentally knocked my backpack over, and the new kid could see my desk, decorated with graffiti, hateful words aimed at me, and crude drawings. I started to blush in embarrassment as the new kid stared at my desk, looking surprised. It got worse when I hear ginger hair chuckling in front of me.

I just want to go home.

"H-here," I said quietly, not looking at the new kid as I handed him my pencil.

"....Thanks," the new kid said, he then turned back around and started writing down in his notebook. Not once did he comment on what was written on my desk, I wasn't sure if I should be happy for that or if that only made things worse.

I sighed and quickly grabbed my notebook, trying my best to cover up my desk as possible since it would be pointless to bring my backpack up to my desk, especially since the people near me have already seen it and were probably planning to tell everyone else who hasn't.

As the class continued without a hitch, all I could do was pray for school to be over soon.

* * *

Once school was over, I immediately headed towards the craft store to buy the paints after I checked I had enough money on me. Once I got the paints and a paintbrush, I started making my way towards the forest, excited to get started on painting. As soon as I reached my lovely treehouse, I placed the buckets of paint down, and started climbing up the rope ladder, wanting to move things from the walls since I also wanted to paint the inside as well.

"Huh?" When I tried pushing the door open, it wouldn't budge. I tried pushing it again, but it still wouldn't open. "Is it stuck again?" I wondered. I knew it was bound to happen again, but it suddenly not opening now was a bit weird, especially since I closed the door how I normally would close it to avoid it from getting stuck. "It's a good thing I made the ladder the other day," I sighed as I climbed down and started using the ladder to the front door.

As I climbed the ladder to the front door, I froze when I saw smoking coming out of the window. Was there a fire? Feeling worried and confused, I stepped away from the door and peeked through the window, I paled when I saw that there was someone inside my treehouse.

"Oh my god!" I gasped.

"Hm?" I quickly ducked down, covering my mouth when the guy turned his head. I started sweating nervously, worried that the guy was going to see me. "....Stupid squirrels." I sighed in relief, glad the guy just thought it was a squirrel.

However, that didn't mean I was any better. There was a stranger in my treehouse,  _my_ treehouse! What am I suppose to do!? For now, I decided to stay put, wondering when the guy will leave, I mean...he has to leave sooner or later...right?

Time goes by and every time I looked through the window, he was still there, still laying on my bean bag, which he pulled from the corner and placed it in the center, right above the hatch door, which does explain why I wasn't able to open it earlier, he has finally stopped smoking his cigarette, but what really angered me was that he used one of my potted plants as an ash tray. Poor Felix, once this delinquent leaves, I'll be sure to heal him up very soon.

I suddenly noticed something very familiar about this stranger in my treehouse, I couldn't put my finger on it though. I swore...I've seen someone like him before, but just where? Times like this, I wished I was better at remembering people's faces, hell, I don't even remember ginger hair's name.

After a few more minutes, I noticed things were silent, or at least more silent than normal. When I peeked inside, I almost lost it when I saw that the stranger has now fallen asleep on my bean bag. You have got to be kidding me!

I looked at my watch, seeing how it's almost six thirty and I needed to be home soon for dinner, but I couldn't leave, not with this stranger in my treehouse! He's already ruined the decor and destroyed my plants! Who knows what else he'll do!

I sighed and decided that enough was enough, I was going to go over to this guy and tell him to get out. This was my treehouse and he had no right to being in here. So taking a deep breath, I opened the door and walked inside, staring at the sleeping stranger. I bit my lip, not really sure what to do, I've never had something like this happen to me before.

"U-um...e-excuse me?" I said, but my voice was so soft that I bet he barely heard me. I blushed and backed away. I then thought that this might not be a good idea, I don't know this persona don't know if he's dangerous or not, hell, he could have a knife and he could easily take me down with one strike! Oh god...this was too much...maybe I should just forget it, go home, get my dad, and maybe he could sort this out if this guy hasn't left yet. Yeah...that's what I'll do.

As I turned around, ready to leave, I froze when I saw that the cooler where all my snacks and drinks were has been opened. When I peeked inside, I paled when I saw all my favorite snacks have all been eaten through. The asshole even had the gull to put all the empty cans and wrappers back!

You know what? Screw it! This was my treehouse and I ain't going to let this asshole ruin it! "Hey! Wake up! What are you doing here!?" I shouted.

"Huh!?" The guy suddenly sat up, eyes opening and looking around frantically. I shrieked and backed away, only to trip over myself and suddenly fall over the railing outside and fell out of my treehouse.

"...Ow..." I groaned as I fell on my back. It's a good thing that fall wasn't too far, or else that would have been dangerous.

"Hey...you okay?" I looked up and saw that the stranger was now fully awake and has come out, looking down at me. I suddenly see the leather jacket and I finally remembered who this guy was. He was the new kid.

"Nngg...w-what are you doing in my treehouse?" I winced when I tried to sit up.

"What? Dude, speak up," the guy said.

"I said...a-ah..." I winced when my arm started aching. Oh god, I hope it isn't broken.

"Shit. Hold on, I'll be down," the guy said as he used the ladder to climbed down. Soon, he was standing next to me, helping me out. "Is your arm okay?"

"I...I think...it just hurts like hell," I said.

"Let me see," the guy takes my arm and inspected it, I sucked in the air when he touched my arm, it really hurts. "Mm...doesn't look like you got any broken bones thankfully, but my guess...you're gonna be getting one killer bruise in the morning."

"....." Well that's just great. I looked up at the guy and suddenly remembered that I was pissed because this guy broke into my treehouse and ate all my snacks. "W-why were you in my treehouse?"

"Oh, this is your treehouse?" The new kid said.

"Y-yes, it's my treehouse! Why were you in there?"

"Well I was bored looking around town on my vespa, so I decided to walked around the forest and maybe find a tree to carve my name in or something, and I found this place. I thought it looked cool, and since no one was here, I let myself in and just relaxed," the guy said as if what he did was okay.

"You basically barged into my treehouse without my permission!" I exclaimed, getting angrier.

"Whoa, relax. I was going to put things back to the way they were," new kid said.

"How!? Y-you...you already ruined my system here! You moved my stuff around, you ate my s-snacks and d-drinks, and...and you hurt Felix!"

"Uh...who's Felix?"

"My little succulent you used as an ash tray!" I exclaimed. I was on the verge of tears. "I...I worked so hard on this place and you...you ruined it by...by coming and...and..." I couldn't hold back my tears any longer. I wasted the entire day waiting for this guy to leave, only to find my stuff being messed with and all my favorite snacks I've bought with my allowance have been eaten. I didn't even get a chance to paint the treehouse. "Nnngg...this was my t-treehouse...and I worked so hard on it and you just...just..." I crouched down, my body started to tremble as I felt tears falling from my eyes.

"H-hey...I didn't know this would upset you that much!" The new kid exclaimed as he looked at me, "I'm...I'm really sorry for messing with your stuff, I didn't mean to make you this upset."

I sniffled, "it doesn't matter anymore. Just...please leave..." I said, my voice sounded strained.

"...Are you sure? I can help you clean up...I'll even pay you back for all the snacks I ate."

I didn't want that, I didn't want him here any longer. I just wanted to be alone. This entire day has been so dreadful. "Please...just go."

"...." The new kid started walking away, his eyes still on me, but I didn't care, I was too upset to care anymore. "I'm...I'm really sorry. I promise...I'll pay you back."

"...." I didn't say anything, knowing full well guys like him won't actually pay me back. I even bet he wasn't even sorry. Hell...I bet he was laughing at me when he saw my desk during school earlier. I really hated this. I hate how I can't even stand up for myself to protect my own treehouse! I can't stand up for myself in general! I really wish I was more tough...like Clyde or Token. I really wish I wasn't so...weak.

When I noticed the guy was finally gone, I composed myself and stood up. I looked at the time and realized that I needed to get home soon, so I don't have time to clean up the mess that the new kid did to my treehouse. I sighed and quickly grabbed the paints and put them inside the treehouse, trying my best to not look inside, not wanting to see the mess again.

As I started walking home, the pain in my arm has become unbearable at this point. I knew I would have to tell my mom and she's going to scold me for not being careful. I just only hope I don't need to go see a doctor for this. As I continued heading home, my arm hurting a lot, I couldn't help but still be angry at that new kid.

Kids like him, wearing leather jackets, smoking at a young age, and looking like punks...those are the worse, and I hope I never have to interact with someone like him again.

* * *

I was walking from the convenience store after school the next day. Since the new kid ate all my snacks, I needed to get as much replacements as I could. Of course, since my mom found out I fell out of the treehouse and almost broke my arm, she scolded me and lectured me to be careful. She then punished by cutting my allowance for a week, which was a bit unfair since technically it wasn't my fault that I fell, but I decided not to say anything back. If I told my parents that the reason I fell was because some scary looking kid took over my treehouse the other day, they would worry and probably tell me to stay away from my treehouse, and I didn't want that happening.

As I was walking down the street, carrying a bag of candy and other sweets I bought, I suddenly hear a motor rumbling somewhere, when I turned my head, I nearly fainted when I see the new kid riding on his vespa, slowing down when he reached me. 

Oh my god, he was going to beat me up for talking back to him the other day! I should have known! Especially when during history class, I noticed him looking at me every five minutes! I was going to die!

"Hey..." New kid said.

"H-hi," I said quietly, shaking in my boots...or sneakers since I'm wearing sneakers, not boots. Wait..that didn't matter!

"...How's..the arm?" New kid asked.

Oh my god, he was planning to break my arm completely this time! "I-it's fine now...has a large bruise though, b-but nothing else," I said.

"That's good," the new kid smiled.

I stood there awkwardly, not sure what else to say. After a minute, I finally realized that the guy wasn't going to beat me up, but it also looked like he has something else to say, even looking quite uncomfortable at this moment.

"I-is there...s-something you want?" I asked, looking down.

"R-right...um...here," The new kid suddenly took out a plastic bag and handed it to me. I take the bag silent and took a peek inside, I was surprised to find all my favorite snacks inside, a bunch of them. "That's to replace all the snacks and drinks I ate yesterday. I'm really sorry for eating all of them without your permission."

I was stunned, he actually bought all of this to replace the ones he ate. Heck, this looked like he doubled the number of snacks that were in the cooler. "Y-you bought all of this...for me?"

The new kid sighed, "look...I feel bad for stealing your food and barging into your treehouse without permission, and I'm really really sorry for ruining your stuff and everything. If you want, I can help you clean the place and maybe even buy you another Felix?"

I stared at him, chuckling to myself, "The succulent isn't called a Felix, it's just a name I gave it."

"Well still, I could go and buy you a new plant if you want," the new kid smiled.

I looked down, unsure what to say. No one has ever paid me back for all my stuff they ruined, they usually keep ruining my stuff until they finally get bored and do something else to me or bother another kid. So seeing the new kid being this nice to me is really surprising.

"It's fine...you paid me back more than enough. You don't have to go that far, b-but thank you for the snacks," I said.

"It's no problem, but you sure you don't want me to help clean?"

I shook my head, "i-it's fine...I can do it all by myself, thanks," I said. I turned around, ready to leave.

"...Hey kid," new kid said.

"Y-yes?" I turned around, wondering what he wanted now.

"....What's your name?" The new kid asked.

"C-Craig. Craig Tucker," I said.

The new kid smiled, "I'm Tweek Tweak."

"T-Tweek...Tweak?" I almost laughed at the name.

"Don't laugh," Tweek glared. I squeaked and shut my mouth. Tweek then chuckled, "just kidding, but I'll see you soon, alright?"

"A-alright?" I said. 

Tweek nodded and started up his vespa and drove off. I stood there, confused. What exactly did he mean he was going to see me soon? I was really confused, but then I remembered that I do have history class with him, so I guess he meant he'll see me in class? That must be it.

I sighed and looked at the bag that Tweek gave me, I smiled, glad to know that I don't have to buy all those snacks myself, even happy that all the snacks here will probably last me for three weeks or even four considering how much Tweek bought for me. I smiled happily to myself as I started heading towards my treehouse with the bag in my hands.

As I made it to the forest, I was a bit excited to get some work on the treehouse, but my smile dropped when I see a familiar vespa parked near my treehouse, and I see a figure standing on the balcony, sweeping the floors.

I paled and quickly ran over to see what was happening. "W-what are you doing!?" I exclaimed, confused.

"Oh hey, you finally made it," Tweek smiled as he started climbing down and was now standing in front of me. "So I finished sweeping the floors and put the bean bag where it was before I moved it, I also put in new soil for Felix, though I don't really know much about succulents, so I hope I did it right."

I was so confused at that moment that I wasn't able to speak coherently, "you....uh..er...huh?"

Tweek leaned over until our his face was uncomfortably close to mine, "you're gonna catch flies in your mouth if you keep opening it like that," Tweek then pushed my chin up to close my mouth and I blushed. "Well quit gawking, we still got some work to do. I saw the paint buckets, and I assume you want to paint the entire place, right?"

"Uh...y-yes?" I suddenly felt unsure about this, "b-but I was going to do it...b-by myself," I said.

"Well with two people, it'll be a lot faster. So grab a paintbrush and let's get to it before the sun sets," Tweek said, he then started climbing back up the treehouse.

I stood there, shocked and very confused. I didn't mind that Tweek paid me back with the snacks earlier, but going this far? Just what on earth is going on!?

"Oi, you gonna just stand there or are you gonna help me already?" Tweek asked, looking a bit annoyed.

I blushed and quickly started climbing up, "c-coming!"

For the rest of the day, we started cleaning the treehouse together, putting everything in its place, at least to my standards, and we got started on painting. This had to be the weirdest thing I've ever experience in my life. Hell, when I told Tweek that I actually planned on painting stars after he asked me how I wanted to paint the treehouse, he walked over to his bag, and brought out two cans of white spray paint, telling me that it would work better and faster than painting each star individually. I just nodded my head and stayed silent, unsure what to do about this situation.

By the time it was getting close to six thirty, we decided to call it a day after I told Tweek that I needed to get home soon. We packed our things away, and stood back, staring at the work we've done.

"Not bad, right? I was thinking...we could probably try painting constellations on the spots we haven't spray painted yet, what do you think?"

"U-um...t-that sounds like a g-great idea," I said, feeling very uncomfortable.

"Great...and you said you wanted to paint the inside right? I'll come back tomorrow to help you move your stuff out and then help with painting," Tweek said.

"...." I looked down, feel unsure about this, "w-why are you doing this?"

"Hm?" Tweek turned to look at me.

I frowned, "why are you doing this? Why are you helping me? You already paid me back with the snacks."

Tweek put his hand in his pockets before taking out a cigarette, I watched as he lit the cigarette before placing it between his lips. "Like I said, I feel bad for wrecking your shit up and making you upset yesterday, this is my way of making things right," Tweek said.

"B-but why? You could have just given me the snacks and I would have been fine with it," I said, looking down, "i-if this is your way of messing with me, then you should know that I-"

"I'm not messing with you," Tweek said.

"....Then why? Why are you helping me? Why are you going this far?" I asked.

"....Because I feel like it," Tweek shrugged.

"T-that's not an answer," I said.

Tweek sighed, "look, I feel bad and just wanted to make it up to you, that's all."

"But why would you want to do that? Don't I weird you out? I mean...I wear a turtleneck sweater all the time, I'm very quiet, I can barely make my voice loud, and...and you saw my desk. So why would you want to help someone like me?"

"Jesus man, you need to build up your self-esteem a bit here," Tweek said, "I don't give a shit about any of that, and yeah, I saw your desk, but ain't going to be a dick about it. I just want to help because...that's the right thing to do," Tweek said.

"....." I was shocked, I've never met anyone, especially someone like him to care that much for a loser like me. "S-so this really isn't some sort of trick?"

Tweek groaned, "for the last time, it isn't a trick. I truly and honestly want to help you. Jesus, how many times do I have to say it just for you to fucking get it?" Tweek sighed.

I blushed and started fidgeting with the hem of my sweater, "I-I'm sorry..." Oh god...I made him mad.

"....Hey, easy there. I'm not mad of you or anything. No need to be scared of me," Tweek said.

"....." I looked up at Tweek, trusting him a little. "...S-so you really are going to come back here tomorrow?" I asked.

"Of course, I'll keep coming here until we finished painting and have everything in order, to our liking," Tweek said.

I didn't say anything else, I simply nodded and said, "thank you."

Tweek smiled and patted me on the head. "you know what? You got a good eye in design here, Craig," Tweek said. "This place is starting to shape up."

"...." I didn't say anything and simply pulled my sweater up a bit, covering my mouth. I didn't want him to see me smiling.

After Tweek got back on his vespa and drove away, he looked at me, waving his hand goodbye before leaving. I waved back, couldn't help but hope he drives safely since we were still in the middle of the forest and there were a lot of trees. Once Tweek was gone, I sighed and looked back at the work we have done.

I had a smile on my face, admiring the work. Tweek was right, the spray paint for stars really made a difference.

* * *

The next day after school, I was heading to the forest, ready to get some more work done on the treehouse, but before I could walk any further, I see Tweek coming up to me with his vespa.

"Hey, you heading to the treehouse?" Tweek asked.

I noticed people were staring at us and I was feeling a bit nervous, "u-uh...yeah...I am," I said, pulling on my turtleneck a bit.

"Well then, let's go," Tweek said.

"H-huh?" I was confused.

"Well we're going together, so get on, we'll be there ten times quicker on my vespa," Tweek said.

"Me? G-get on this thing with you?" I asked.

"Well yeah."

"I-I don't know..."

"Dude, either get on or I make you get on. I don't know why you're making such a big deal about this," Tweek said.

I started to fidget a bit, "I-I'm not sure about this," I said.

"Look man, I rarely let people ride on my vespa as it is, so it's kinda an honor that I'm letting you ride on it with me, so either get on or I get off and walk with you, make your choice," Tweek said.

I panicked, not really wanting Tweek to get off his vespa because of me, so I sucked it up and got on, placing my hands on his shoulder, "i-is this fine?" I asked.

"Yeah...but you can wrap your hands around my waist if it helps you," Tweek said.

I blushed, "n-no no...I'm fine with this," I said.

"Okay, but the road is very bumpy, just a little heads up there," Tweek said as he started up his vespa and we started heading towards the forest.

Oh man! This is such a bumpy road! I tried my best to hold on and hope to god I don't fall off, but as we kept driving on bumps and potholes, I could feel myself almost falling. I squeaked when we hit another pothole and ended up wrapping my arms tightly around Tweek's waist.

"Don't worry, I won't let you fall, I'll try going a little slower for you," Tweek said, looking back at me.

I nodded and continued to hold on, blushing slightly to myself.

We finally reached the forest and started heading towards the treehouse, every time I see the progress that was done on the treehouse, I couldn't help but smile. I was really starting to shape up.

"Let's get to work," Tweek said.

"R-right!"

We both started moving the furniture outside and started painting the inside. For the inside, I wanted it to have stars as well, but considering I don't want it to look too much like the outside, I decided that I wanted it to have the planets painted as well, at least my favorite planets.

After finishing the painting on the inside, as well as finishing anymore painting for the outside, Craig and I decided to hang out on the balcony, waiting for the paint to dry before we put all the furniture back in. I was really happy with how things were starting to turn out.

"....You happy?" Tweek asked, smoking a cigarette.

I blushed before nodding, "yeah...this place hasn't look this great since my dad and I built it a long time ago," I said.

"A long time ago? Then why are you still building it?" Tweek asking, exhaling and letting the smoke coming out of his mouth and nose.

"Well this isn't the original treehouse, the original was destroyed a long time by a storm, and I just decided to rebuild it all by myself," I said.

"Your dad not helping?" Tweek asked.

I shook my head, "he's busy with work, so doesn't have the time, but he does lend me his tools and stuff, so that's fine," I said, smiling. I leaned my head against the railing, admiring the view around us. "Thanks again for helping me."

Tweek exhaled, more smoke coming out of his mouth, "like I said, I just wanted to repay you for the damage I done," Tweek said.

"Yeah, but this is more than enough...you could have just let me finish all of this off on my own, you didn't have to go that far," I said.

"Well you know," Tweek shrugged and laid on his back, staring up at the sky.

I looked at him before deciding to lay down myself. "...Why are you nice to me?"

"Why do you ask?" Tweek asked.

"B-because...I'm weird?"

"Tch, if you're weird, than I must be some sort of circus freak," Tweek said.

"W-why you say that?"

"Well duh, the moment people see me, they assume I'm ready to crack some skulls," Tweek said.

"O-oh..." I looked away from him, "...y-you don't...actually do that...right?"

Tweek stared at me before taking a drag of his cigarette and suddenly blowing it in my face. I coughed and tried not to breath the smoke. "What do you think?" Tweek asked, giving me the most scariest look I've ever seen.

"Eep!" I quickly pulled up sweater, trying my best to hide my face.

I hear Tweek laughing next to me, "I'm just kidding dude, relax. Jesus, you're like a frighten kitten at times," Tweek said. "Like seriously, are you really that innocent? Don't you ever like think of anything bad or dirty?" Tweek asked.

I blushed, looking away, "w-well...n-not intentionally, b-but if people whenever people make inappropriate comments...I sorta get it," I said.

"...Oh man, you actually think about it, don't you? About sex!" Tweek smirked.

I blushed harder, "n-not all the time! J-just the right amount, I-I mean...I am still a t-teenage boy and stuff, b-but I don't...I just...ugh!" I pulled down my hat and tried to cover my face.

"Relax, I ain't gonna make fun of you for that...at least not too much," Tweek smirked.

"Nnnggg," I sighed and pulled my hat back properly. When I looked at the treehouse, I smiled. "This place is really looking beautiful. I'd say we did a good job here."

Tweek smiled, "well I'm glad you like it. Consider my debt repaid then," Tweek said.

"R-repaid?"

"Yep. Tomorrow, I'll leave you alone and you can have this treehouse all to yourself. It's a shame really...this place really does look kinda cool," Tweek said.

"...." I looked away, feeling...conflicted a bit. On one hand, this place will be the way it was, just me and silence...but on another hand...it was kinda...fun...having someone to talk to and help with building this place...I didn't want that to end. "....U-um...y-you don't have to leave things as it is...er...or something like that..."

"What?" Tweek asked, looking at me with a questionable look.

I blushed and pulled my sweater a bit, "I'm saying...I wouldn't mind having you around a bit more often. I think I don't mind you coming over and hanging out...eating snacks together..reading books...and stuff like that. I think it would be fun."

"...." Tweek smiled, "what are you saying, Tucker?"

I closed my eyes, embarrassed, "I would like you to come over again...this time not to work on the treehouse, but to just...hang out," I said.

"So...you inviting me into your little treehouse here?" Tweek smiled.

I opened one eye and looked at him. I noticed how close we were and my heart was pounding like crazy. "Yes...I'm inviting you to hang out at my treehouse...i-if you want," I said.

Tweek took another drag of his cigarette before blowing it into my face. I coughed once more, frowning at him for doing that again. Tweek smiled and suddenly patted my head, I blushed. "Deal. I do like this place...and I'm starting to like you," Tweek said.

"L-like...m-me?" I squeaked, blushing madly.

"Yes," Tweek giggled, "you're not so bad, kid...maybe a little too shy for my taste, but...honestly...you're kinda cute like this," Tweek said.

"Cute..." I blushed harder, my heart won't calm down. "D-does this mean we're...f-friends?" I asked.

Tweek laughed, "of course this means we're friends, what else would we be?" Tweek smirked, "unless you want to be more than friends?" Tweek teased.

I blushed harder and pushed him away, "I'm fine with us just b-being friends, thank you!"

Tweek laughed and patted me on the back. "God, you're so cute."

I was stunned, but didn't say anything. That was the first time anyone has ever called me cute, and with a smile like that. I don't know why, but...my heart was beating like crazy at that moment.

We spent the entire day chatting and fixing up the treehouse. Once we finished and it was getting late, we parted ways, telling each other that we would see each other tomorrow at the treehouse. Our treehouse.

Today was the happiest day of my life.

* * *

Everyday after school, Tweek and I would meet up outside and head over to the treehouse together, there we would either do some work on the treehouse if I had an idea for it, or we would just laze around, eating snacks, and just talk. During the weekends though, when we don't have to worry about school, we would actually stay at the treehouse a bit late and just watch the stars together. It's the first time I've ever...shared my hobby with anyone before.

"What's that one?" Tweek asked.

"Big Dipper," I said.

"And that one?" Tweek asked.

"little dipper," I smiled.

"Huh...you really know a lot about stars, don't you?" Tweek asked as he took a drag of his cigarette.

I smiled and found myself talking about them, "well stars are just so beautiful and mysterious, like how all of them have a shorter lifespan compared to sun, which also happens to be a star and the one source of energy and heat for our planet! It's crazy how we live on the one planet that's not too far or too close to the sun, and..." I looked over and realized that Tweek was staring at me. I blushed, realizing I was talking too much, "s-sorry...I just...I really like stars."

Tweek laughed, "I can see that, dork," Tweek patted my head before taking another drag of his cigarette.

"....Why do you smoke? Aren't you worried about the consequences of smoking?" I asked.

"Of course I'm worried about that shit, which is why I don't smoke that often, I only do it when I'm really on edge or don't have my coffee," Tweek said.

"Oh..I see," I said, "s-so how come you smoke then?"

"It makes me look cool," Tweek grinned.

I snorted, "you smoke because you want to look cool? That has to be the most dumbest reason ever, and dangerous reason might I add," I said.

Tweek rolled his eyes, "yeah well I don't see people calling me a wimp or some shit like that," Tweek said, "not that I would let them of course," Tweek smirked.

I gulped and looked away. I always get nervous when Tweek starts looking a bit more intimidating. "....I'm jealous," I said.

"Jealous of what?" Tweek smiled.

"T-that you're more confident...I can barely say a word to the assholes that bug me," I said.

"Well you don't seem to have a problem speaking with me out here," Tweek said.

"O-only because...I trust you...and I'm comfortable having you around now, but everyone else...I feel like I'm about to puke whenever I try to talk to someone. Hell...I can't even stand up to the assholes who keeps calling me gay!"

"Wait...you're not gay?"

"W-well," I blushed, "I-I am gay...I am...but...hearing people say it like it's some sort of disease or something like that...I feel...very insecure about myself," I said.

"Tch...I get what you mean. It's one of the reasons why I don't tell people that I'm gay quite yet," Tweek said.

I was stunned, "w-wait...you're gay!?" I was surprised.

Tweek looked at me before shrugging, "yeah...sorta. I'm still keeping it down low at the moment, not really up for telling people quite yet. Hell, the only people who does know are probably my old friends back in my old town....and my parents, not that they really care or remember, usually too spaced out to notice what I'm doing these days," Tweek said.

"Huh..." I looked down, "s-so why are you t-telling me this?" I asked, blushing.

Tweek laughed, "because we're friends? Remember? Unless you don't want us to be friends anymore," Tweek said, taking a drag of his cigarette.

I panicked, "n-no! I do! I want to be friends!" I grabbed his hand, blushing a lot. I was shaking as I looked at him. Tweek seemed surprised by my sudden outburst before smiling. Suddenly, Tweek leaned over, and for a minute, I thought he was going to kiss me. I blushed and started shaking, not sure what to do, I simply closed my eyes, waiting for the kiss.

Tweek suddenly blew smoke into my face, I started coughing.

"Ack! Q-quit doing that!" I exclaimed, angrily.

Tweek laughed, "I'm sorry, you should have seen your face! You look like you thought I was going to kiss you!" Tweek laughed.

I blushed, "n-no I wasn't! I was...w-w-worried you were going to punch me!"

"So when you think someone is going to punch you, you close your eyes and pucker your lips a bit?" Tweek smirked.

"Shut up!" I exclaimed, completely embarrassed at this moment. I turned away, feeling so embarrassed at that moment, but at the same time, I couldn't stop my racing heart.

"Hey...I was kidding. Don't be mad," Tweek said, leaning against me a bit.

"...."

"Craig...come on," Tweek said.

"....."

Tweek sighed, "I'm sorry."

"...." I looked back, no longer feeling mad anymore. "Don't tease me like that again, please? I-I...it's hard enough that I'm being teased at school," I said.

"....Hey," Tweek placed his hand on my shoulder, "if I see anyone messing with you, I'll punch them in submission," Tweek said.

"W-what!?" I was shocked, "d-don't do that! You'll get in trouble!" I exclaimed.

"I don't care if I get in trouble, no one messes with my friends, and since you're my friend, I won't let some asshole mess with you anymore. Consider your desk and locker clean from those terrible drawings of you and dicks being shoved in your mouth and ass," Tweek said.

I blushed madly, "you knew what they were!?" I exclaimed.

"I mean...yeah..the penises looked weird and I don't know how the fuck they messed that up, but I can tell it was a drawing of you and dicks. There's no one in class that wears a turtleneck and a chullo hat like you," Tweek said.

"Nnnggg" I blushed and pulled my sweater up a bit.

Tweek smiled, "oh don't hide that face of yours, you look adorable when I can see you face," Tweek said.

I stared at him, feeling embarrassed, but at the same time, I was pissed. "I told you not to tease me!" I exclaimed, trying to hit him.

Tweek simply laughed, "I can see you get angry very easily, but man...your punches feel like I'm being punched by a toddler!" Tweek laughed.

I just kept punching him, but I wasn't really made, I was still happy to have a friend like Tweek. After all...he's makes my heart go wild whenever I see him.

* * *

When I got to my locker on a Monday morning, I sighed when I see the graffiti art has come back, this time more gay slurs were written on it and there was one giant picture of me having a dick squirt in my face. I'll admit, ginger hair is getting slightly better at drawing the dick...n-not that that matters..ahem...

I sighed and tried to clean it off, but I noticed that my spray bottle was empty. I cursed, remembering that I was suppose to refill this awhile ago, but I was so busy hanging out with Craig, I forgot.

"Whoa, Tucker...I see someone is done a mural of what you are on your locker! Now everyone will finally know just how much you love sucking cock," ginger hair smirked.

I frowned, "I-I know i-it was you who did this," I said, but my voice was too soft.

"What's that? Can't hear you," ginger hair said.

I blushed and started fidgeting with the hem of my sweater. "Y-you did..this..."

"...Nope! Still can't hear you!" Ginger hair laughed, along with his friends, "I bet you will speak a lot clearer if you just take this stupid sweater off for once, it's not even that hot, Tucker! Aren't you hot?"

I shook my head, holding my sweater down, not wanting them to take it off. Besides, I'm not even wearing anything under this! I don't want to be shirtless in front of these guys!

"Come on! Take it off! Take it off!" Ginger hair said. His friends started chanting behind him as they all came closer to me. I tried to run, but I was trapped between them and the lockers behind me. I was trapped. "Just fucking take it off, gay boy. I bet you love having this much attention from guys, right?"

I started to panic when one of them grabbed hold of my arms and pulled them up while the rest started pulling on my sweater. I was having trouble breathing as tears fill my eyes. I wanted to call for help, but everyone else just stood there, watching. I closed my eyes, wishing Clyde or Token was here to help me, hell, I wish Tweek was here!

"Hey!" When I opened my eyes, I saw a fist hitting ginger hair square in the face and I was finally let go. Suddenly, I felt a hand pulling me until I was near the person that saved me, I looked up and saw it was Tweek. "If I ever see you messing with this kid again, I'm going to break your legs," Tweek said.

Ginger hair and his friends were scared and visibly shaking. They nodded their head and were about to leave.

"Hey!" Tweek shouted.

"W-what do you want?" Ginger hair asked.

"Clean this shitty drawing up...and if you're going to draw crude drawings like that again, you better start learning how to fucking draw a dick properly, you fuck!" Tweek glared at him.

The three boys nodded and quickly looked at me, I realized they wanted me to give them the empty spray bottle. Tweek ushered me to open my locker and I slowly walked over to my locker, grabbed the spray bottle and handed it to ginger hair, he took it, looked back at Tweek, then ran towards the nearest restroom to fill the locker.

"If I don't see this locker clean, I'll come find you!" Tweek shouted at them. Tweek then turned his attention back to me, "you okay?"

I stared at him, shocked and completely scared. I couldn't believe I panicked so much back there, and in front of him. I'm so embarrassed. "T-thanks..." I said, sniffling. I didn't even realize I was crying.

"....Cra-"

"Craig!" Clyde came running, tears in his eyes, "are you okay!? Did they hurt you!? I'm so sorry we got here late! We heard what was happening from a few kids and tried to get here as fast as we could!" Clyde exclaimed, hugging me tightly.

"Clyde, let go before you suffocate him," Token sighed.

"...." Tweek sighed before patting me on the back, "well it seems things are being handled here. I'll see you in history class, Craig," Tweek started to leave.

"...." I didn't want Tweek to leave, I haven't even properly thanked him. Without thinking or caring how ridiculous I might look, I got out of Clyde's grip and grabbed Tweek, hugging him from behind.

"H-hey! Whoa there! What are you doing?" Tweek asked, look at me.

"....." I didn't say anything, I simply looked at him, tears in my eyes as I held him tightly. My heart was pounding like crazy right now.

"Craig....come on man...people are staring," Tweek said, looking around. I didn't care, I just held onto him tightly, feeling my tears coming out. ".....Were you really that scared?" I nodded. "...You big baby..." Tweek said, but the way he said it didn't sound malicious. I felt Tweek placed his hand on my head, as he tried his best to comfort me. "It's okay. I told you I'd come and help you, remember?"

"...." I stood up, wiping my tears before looking at him, "thank you," I said. I can feel how warm my cheeks have gotten.

Tweek smiled before wiping my eyes with his thumb, "there's the cute face I love seeing," Tweek smiled.

I blushed even more, but I didn't look away this time. I smiled at him, feeling a bit better.

"U-um...hey...Craig...if you want..we can take you to the restroom to clean up..." Clyde said.

I turned towards them, feeling my heart pounding, I looked back at Tweek and he nodded, pushing me forward a bit. I looked back at the two and nodded, "let's go."

Clyde and Token smiled and started walking with me to the restroom. As for Tweek, he watched me leave for a bit, but does eventually head to his locker to do whatever it is he needed to do.

"...Man...when I saw you hugging Tweek Tweak, I nearly lost my shit back there," Clyde said.

"I didn't know you and Tweek were close, Craig," Token said.

"...He's...he's my best friend," I smiled, blushing a bit.

"Oh yeah? Well I hope I'm your first best friend then!" Clyde said.

"I thought I was your best friend, Clyde?" Token asked.

"I mean...you are...but just look at how cute Craig is! How can I not make him my first best friend?" Clyde said, hugging Craig as they walk.

"I'll admit...he's cute," Token chuckled, hugging me as well.

"...." I didn't say anything, I didn't have to. I simply smiled, knowing full well that Clyde and Token have confirmed we were friends. They were my best friends....but for Tweek...I...I think he's special.

After school, I didn't really feel like going to the treehouse, mostly because I was too upset from what happened earlier and I just want to go home and take a nap...a long one. As I was walking home, I see Tweek coming up to me on his vespa.

"Hey, get on," Tweek said.

"O-oh...uh...I'm not heading to the treehouse today," I said.

"Neither am I," Tweek said, "I wanted to take you out for something to eat, my treat," Tweek said.

"Y-you don't have to do that, Tweek," I said, blushing.

"Well I want to," Tweek said.

"Tweek..."

"Dude, either you get on or I pick you up and make you get on. Choose fast," Tweek said.

"...." I didn't argue and got on Tweek's vespa, wrapping my arms around his waist as we started leaving school grounds and heading towards the town's small cafe.

Once we arrived, we sat ourselves down at a booth near the window, but since I never came here before, Tweek ordered the both of us a milkshake, I didn't mind, I like milkshakes.

"You sure you don't want anything to eat?" Tweek asked.

"I'm fine...you don't have to spend that much money on me," I said, looking down at the table.

"....Craig...about earlier-"

"I know...I was weak earlier," I said.

"You are not weak, Craig," Tweek said, looking at me, "I know you can be just as brave as anyone. Hell, you're always so confident at the treehouse," Tweek said.

"O-only because...there's no one there. It was just me before you came around," I said.

"Yeah but you're still confident enough to get angry at me and even attempt to punch me, remember?" Tweek smiled.

"O-only because I'm use to having your around. I'm not use to other people," I said.

Tweek sighed, "Craig, if you don't learn to stand up for yourself, people are going to walk all over you, and then what?"

"....." I looked down, knowing that Tweek was right.

"Here's your milkshakes," the waitress came with our milkshakes and placed them on our table.

"Thanks," Tweek said as he pulled his milkshake closer to him.

"...I want to be brave," I said.

Tweek stopped and looked at me, "oh?"

"...I want to be courageous...I don't want to be spineless! H-hell...I even...even...want to break someone's legs!" I exclaimed.

A few of the customers stopped and stared at me, I squeaked and lowered myself in my seat, trying to hide. They soon stopped and continued on with their own business.

"Well? What's stopping you?" Tweek asked.

"....I don't know...I was hoping you'd tell me?" I said.

"Oh Craig," Tweek sighed.

"Tweek...please...I really don't want to be a doormat anymore. Please teach me to be tough," I begged.

"Me?" Tweek raised an eyebrow.

"You're the only I can turn to. Please?" I said.

"....What do I get in return?" Tweek asked.

"Oh..uh...w-what do you want?" I asked.

Tweek stared at me, and I couldn't read his expression at all, he suddenly leaned over and placed his hands on my cheek, his thumb gently touching my bottom lip. I blushed, wondering what he was thinking or what he was doing. Tweek smiled.

"Bring me ice coffee everyday, and I'll do it," Tweek said, pulling his hand back.

"I-ice...coffee?" I asked.

"Yep, black if you please," Tweek smiled, "bring me black ice coffee, and I'll do it. I'll teach you how to be tough," Tweek said.

I looked at him before smiling, "deal!" I said happily. I then take my milkshake and happily drank it. I couldn't wait to get started on being tough.

"....Ha...cute."

"Hm? You say something?" I asked. When I looked at Tweek, he was sipping his milkshake and not looking at me, but I couldn't help but noticed how his cheeks were slightly pink.

I looked away, feeling my heart pounding.

* * *

For the next couple of days, Tweek and I would meet during school whenever we have breaks or during lunch, and Tweek would help me be tough. During weekends however, Tweek and I would head to the treehouse and we would practice there.

"Okay, so pretend I'm one of the assholes that mess with you and try talking back to me, alright?" Tweek said.

"G-got it," I said.

"Alright, and...action," Tweek walks up to me and started acting like he was one of my bullies. "Well hey Tucker, how are you? Still being a lonely loser as always?" Tweek smirked.

"....Uh..."

Tweek sighed, "cut! Craig...I'm pretending, remember?" Tweek said.

"I know...but it's kinda hard to see you as anyone else but yourself, you know?"

"Ugh...do I need to wear a mask or something?" Tweek asked.

"No...oh! I got it!" I took my hat off and gave it to Tweek, "maybe if you wear my hat, I'll be able to pretend better," I said.

"...Your hat?" Tweek asked, holding my hat.

"Yeah," I smiled.

"...Alright," Tweek sighed and put my hat on. I blushed when I realized that Tweek was wearing my hat! He looked good with it on. "How do I look?" Tweek asked.

"Amazing..." I said quietly.

"What?"

"I mean good! You look good," I blushed, "a-anyways, let's get to it."

"Right," Tweek said before clearing his throat. "Alright Tucker, hand over your lunch money!"

"I don't buy lunch from school though," I said.

"Craig, do you want to be taken seriously or not?" Tweek said.

"I do! I'll be serious," I said as I took a deep breath and spoke out, "get the fuck away from me, bitch!" I shouted. I squeaked and covered my face in embarrassment.

"No no no, that was good. That was great. We just need to work on you holding that angry look a little longer, just until the bullies walk away."

"But..what if they suddenly want to start fighting me?" I asked.

"Hm...good point..." Tweek then took a step back and suddenly stared straight into my eyes, "if that happens, then you gotta learn to fight back, so I want you to punch me in stomach."

"W-what!? What if I hurt you?" I exclaimed.

"Relax, I've been punched before, so I'll be fine. Now punch me," Tweek said.

"I-I don't know about this," I said.

Tweek sighed, "yeah...good point...especially when your punches are like baby."

I frowned, "I'm not that weak," I said.

"Really? Cause the last time you punched me, I could barely feel it, it's like a cloud having a pillow fight," Tweek smirked.

"I-I know what you're doing and I don't appreciate it!"

"Oh? What exactly am I doing? I'm just stating the obvious, like how you're so weak that you'd probably swell up the moment someone even poke you," Tweek said.

"Stop it."

"You're so weak that you break your arm so easily after punching a pillow."

"Stop!"

"You're so weak that I bet the person you want to sleep with has to be extra careful before fucking you, since he doesn't want to break your precious little-"

"Ah!" I ran towards him before punching him as hard as I could in the face. "Fuck you!"

Tweek staggered back, holding his face in pain, he looked at me, but smiled, "I said stomach, not face, but pretty good."

"Oh my god! I'm sorry!" I ran over to him and inspect his face, "I didn't punch you too hard, did I?"

"Not enough to break any teeth, but hard enough to make any asshole leave you alone, so I say that's a win," Tweek smiled. I looked at him, still feeling bad. I wrapped my arms around him, hugging him tightly. "Oi...it didn't hurt that bad, no need to be all sad here."

"S-still...I never want to hurt you..."

"....Huh...I've never met anyone who cared about me that much....hell...my parents don't care that much for me," Tweek said.

"W-well I do...because I like you," I said, I blushed, "a-as a friend! As a friend I mean! I like you as a friend! Ha ha..." I looked up and noticed how red Tweek's cheeks have gotten as he looked away. I blushed harder.

Tweek looked at me, staring into my eyes. He placed his hand on my head, as he stared at me. "....Craig..."

"Y-yeah?" I said in a low voice.

"....." Tweek sighed, "let's call it and get some ice coffee, hm?"

I was taken back, but slowly nodded, feeling disappointed that that's all he wanted to say. "Okay," I smiled.

We both straighten up and started heading back to town. Since the coffee shop wasn't too far from the forest, we decided to walk instead of take Tweek's vespa, to which I still don't understand how he managed to drive here with all the trees and shit. Whenever I ask, Tweek would say that it takes skills.

"What does that even mean?" I asked.

"It just means that I'm cool and can do anything," Tweek smirked.

"Oh boy," I sighed, shaking my head, but smiling.

As we were joking and heading to Tweek's family's coffee shop, we stopped when we see ginger hair and his friends walking out of the shop.

"Well well well, look what we have here," ginger hair said.

I squeaked and hid behind Tweek in fear. Tweek held me close and glared at ginger hair. "Leave us alone if you know what's good for you, asshole."

"Oh? And what are you going to do about it? Huh?"

Tweek glared at him, "I'm gonna break that stupid face of yours, that's what I'm going to fucking do!"

"T-Tweek, please, let's just go," I said, holding Tweek's arm.

"You should listen to your boyfriend, homo," ginger hair said.

Tweek's eyes widened. "Who fucking told you I was gay?"

"No one, but seeing you with Tucker here, and how close you two were getting, we put two and two together," ginger hair said. "It's bad enough our school has one gay fuck, but two?" Ginger and his friends started to laugh at us.

Tweek glared at him, looking ready to fight, but I was the one who stepped up and got angry. "Fuck you!" I shouted.

The three boys stopped laughing and looked stunned when I yelled back. "What did you say?"

"I said, fuck you! So what if I'm gay? That's my business, not yours! And who gives you the fucking right to accuse someone for being gay or straight or anything else without any facts!? Well I'm fucking done with this bullshit and this homophobic crap! Yes, I'm gay, but my appearance or how I a doesn't contribute to me being fucking gay! I'm proud of my sexuality and I'm not going to stand here listening to your crap and making fun of my friend! So go fuck yourself!" I shouted, feeling my throat hurting a bit. Everyone stood there, shocked, even Tweek was surprised by my sudden outburst.

Finally, Tweek composed himself and glared back at the three, "yeah, you heard him. So why don't you three homophobic twats fuck off before things get ugly? And it will get fucking ugly," Tweek said, cracking his knuckles.

The two boys with ginger looked scared, but ginger hair simply glared at Tweek and I before walking away with his friends. Once they were gone, I leaned over, ready to vomit. That was the most stressful thing I ever had to do, and yet...it was satisfying!

"Oh my god, I can't believe I just did that! That...that was awesome!" I smiled and looked back at Tweek. "Did I do good, Tweek?"

"....." Tweek looked down, looking kinda...sad.

"Hey....are you okay?"

"...." Tweek sighed, "I bet those fucks are going to now tell people I'm gay. Ugh...that's just going to be fucking fun for me," Tweek said.

"....Hey...it's gonna be okay. I'm out and no aside from a couple of assholes really bother me, and with how you are..I'm sure no one will even dare bother you," I said.

"Yeah well...I'm just...not comfortable having people know, you know? It's weird...when people know that you're gay and they start making it into a big deal. Like...come on...I just happen to like dudes...that doesn't mean...I'm different from other people...right?" Tweek said.

"....." I stared at him, knowing exactly how he felt. Hell, when I came out to my parents, it was the most scariest thing I had ever done. I was almost glad when I didn't have to come out to the people in my school since it was kinda obvious as my sister would put it. So seeing Tweek standing there with a sullen look on his face, I completely understand what he's going through. "Hey.." I grabbed his hand and squeezed it, I was looking down since I didn't want to look into his eyes. "I know it's hard...coming out...people will start treating you differently, people will start saying shit behind your back...but...in the end...you're still you. You'll be fine...and sooner or later, people will realize that you're just a person like everyone else. Your sexuality shouldn't matter to those that aren't involved. As long as you have people to support you...then everything will be fine. I know it has for me since I have my family to support me, Clyde and Token, Stripe...and...y-you," I said.

".....Craig..." Tweek stared at me, squeezing my hand back, "why are you so nice to me? Don't I scare you?"

My heat was pounding like crazy, I started to blush, "I'll admit...you were really scary when I first met you, but...now...I know you're not mean...and you're very honest with your words. So...even if you intimidate me at times...I could never hate you or be scared of you. I just...I...." I closed my eyes, "I like you."

"....."

I felt my entire face heating up as I wasn't sure what to do. Suddenly, I felt Tweek grabbing my face, making me look at him. I noticed how red Tweek's face was as he leaned closer.

"Took you long enough," Tweek said before leaning in and kissing me on the lips.

"Mmf!" I was so shocked that my mouth was slightly open, allowing Tweek to slide his tongue in. My brain was in a haze and my heart was pounding like crazy. Oh god, I can even feel how sweaty I was starting to get.

When Tweek pulled away, his face completely red now, I just stood there, both excited and really confused. At the same time...I couldn't help but noticed how he tasted like ash.

I cleared my throat and pulled my sweater up, "uh...your breath smells like cigarettes, and you kinda tasted like it too," I commented.

Tweek seemed surprised and started blushing in embarrassment, something I never thought I get to see. "Oh god! Really? Fuck!"

"I-it's fine! I didn't mind it at all...it just...it was kinda...noticeable?"

"Ugh...why did I smoke earlier? I really need to cut back," Tweek groaned, pulling his hair slightly.

I looked at him before smiling and laughing, "it's fine, really." I grabbed his hand and pulled a bit. "Come on...let's go get that ice coffee, hm?"

Tweek stared at me, still blushing, but looked like he was trying to look normal again, "r-right..."

I just laughed and we headed inside the coffee shop. Once we got our drinks and started heading back to the treehouse, I couldn't help but smile and gently leaned against Tweek's arm.

"Does this mean...w-we're a thing?" I asked.

Tweek laughed, "of course it does. What? You think I call everyone cute without meaning it or something?"

I blushed, "so does this mean...I'm the only one you call cute?" I asked.

Tweek pulled me closer, "of course, you cutie."

I blushed harder. I was the happiest boy in the world at that moment.

* * *

The next day, which was a Saturday, Tweek and I met each other in front of coffee shop. We got ourselves some ice coffee, an extra large for Tweek, I said hello to Tweek's parents, who were nice to me when I first met them and seemed happy that their son finally had someone to keep him under control. I didn't know what that mean, but it was enough for Tweek to get embarrassed and push me out of the door.

We were now heading to the treehouse, I had plans of adding some glow in the dark star sticks on the ceiling since we were able to come up with a design for that and couldn't really use the spray paint to paint some stars since the ceiling was a bit high and we didn't have anything to climb on and not make the stars look weird.

As we were walking, I felt Tweek grabbing my hand, a cigarette between his lips, and looking very happy. I was also happy as I squeezed his hand.

"....What the..." We both stopped walking when we saw the mess around our treehouse. The beanbag chair was outside, ripped apart and all the stuff inside was falling out, my plants were knocked out of their pots and now laid in the ground, completely dead. my rope ladder has been cut, the door was broken and laying on the ground, and all my stuff that was inside is now everywhere, either broken or getting dirty.

"W-what?" I was shaking.

"...You!" Tweek started running when he sees someone inside. "Get out of there, now!"

After a bit, three figures come walking out of the treehouse with huge grins on their faces. Tweek and I were shocked to see that it was ginger hair and his friends. "Hey Tucker, nice treehouse you got here. Hope you don't mind us inviting ourselves in, right?" Ginger then kicked my cooler out, causing all the snacks and drinks to fall out. I was just shocked and angry.

"You piece of shit!" Tweek started climbing up the ladder before grabbing Ginger by the leg and pulling him, causing him to fall out of the treehouse.

"Ah! You fucker!" Ginger exclaimed as he quickly got up and grabbed Tweek by the foot, trying to pull him from the ladder. Gingers friends came and stepped on Tweek's hand, helping Ginger get Tweek off the ladder. Tweek fell and Ginger quickly got on top and started beating him up.

"Fuck you!" Tweek tried blocking Tweek's attacks and tried turning over so he could try to punch Ginger.

"Guys! Help me!" Ginger yelled at his friends. Both of ginger's friends grabbed Tweek once they got down and started punching him in the stomach and face. I stood there, shocked at what I was seeing, I didn't want to look.

"Aw...is little Craig too much of a pussy to help his own boyfriend?"

"S-stop!" I begged him.

"If you haven't talk shit back to me earlier, I wouldn't have known about you two and your stupid treehouse. Serves you right, you pansy," ginger noticed my succulent, Felix, and kicked it into my direction. I crouched down, feeling my tears falling as I picked Felix up, cradling Felix in my hands.

Ginger was laughing, his friends were laughing, and Tweek was groaning in pain. My treehouse was destroyed, my stuff were ruined, and I was just standing there...like a fucking coward.

That was fucking it.

I quickly pulled down my wooden ladder, breaking a large piece of it before running towards ginger and hitting him in the side of his head with the piece of wood. Ginger fell over and I noticed that he started to bleed on the side of his ear. I dropped the piece of wood as everyone froze and stared at ginger.

"...A-ah!" Ginger screamed as he noticed blood coming out, he then got up and started running away, his friends following him.

I just stood there, shocked.

"Craig...what the fuck!?" Tweek exclaimed.

I stared at Tweek, my eyes full of tears before I ran over and hugged him. "Are you okay? They didn't hurt you too badly, right?" I asked.

"Craig, I'm fine, but are you okay? You just ran up to that guy and hit him with a plank of wood," Tweek said.

"I-I know! I'm sorry! I just...I saw him and his friends hurting you and...and....and..." I was shaking as I grabbed hold of Tweek's hand. "I was so worried they were going to hurt you..."

"....Aw...Craig...don't cry," Tweek hugged me as he tried to calm me down. "I appreciate what you did, but you do realize we're going to be in a whole lot of trouble, right?"

"B-but...he was the one who wrecked our treehouse!"

"Yeah, but I was the one who attacked first and you were the one who almost busted his head open with a weapon! We could be sent to jail for this, Craig."

"J-jail!? I-I don't want to go to jail, Tweek! They'll eat me up alive in there!" I exclaimed.

"I know...but I won't let that happen to you," Tweek said, petting my head. "....Listen, there's not doubt we're going to get in trouble for this, but...from how I see it, they'll think we were defending ourselves and our property. So if you just let me take all the blame, then only I will get in trouble."

"W-what!? No! You didn't do anything! I was the one who did it!" I exclaimed.

"Well I don't want you to get punished. Besides...I'm use to this kind of stuff, and the best they can do is suspend me from school if those assholes don't call the cops, and if they do, I was only trying to defend our property, got it?"

"No! I'm not going with this plan, Tweek!"

"Well too late. I already made up my mind," Tweek got up and helped me stand up. "We better go. Tomorrow...if the principal calls for us, you keep your mouth shut, got it?"

"Tweek...please," I begged him.

Tweek stared at me before leaning forward and pressing a kiss on my lips. "I don't want to see that cute face of yours getting into trouble. You don't deserve that in your life," Tweek said.

"...T-Tweek," I started to cry harder.

"Let's go," Tweek grabbed my hand and we got out of there.

As we kept running, I couldn't help but worry what tomorrow has in store for us.

* * *

The next day had to be the worst day of my life.

As Tweek expected, we were both called to the principals office, there we saw ginger hair, his mom, the police, our parents, and the principal, all staring at us. We knew what was coming up and I knew that Tweek was going to take the blame.

"Mind telling us what exactly happened, yesterday?"

"Sir, I-"

"I did it," Tweek interrupted me, looking at me for a few seconds before looking back at me.

"Tweek," I muttered, but Tweek covered my mouth.

"Come on, does it look like this guy could even hurt a fly? I mean look at these arms," Tweek raised my right arm, pulling up my sleeve and showed everyone my arm. "See? Does he look like he could harm anyone?"

"Well...Mr. Tucker hasn't cause any real trouble before, but Mitch here has said that it was Craig who hit him in the head," the principal said.

"Oh my, I must have have hit you so hard in the head, Mitch, that you got everything confused. Remember? I was the one who hit you in the head after you insulted Tweek and then kept destroying our treehouse. Remember?" Tweek gave Mitch an intimidating look that seemed to make Mitch nervous.

"Y-yeah...I remember now, it wasn't Craig who hit me, it was Tweek!" Mitch said.

"Oh? Then Craig, what were you doing while this was happening?" The principal said.

I felt like crying as everyone was looking at me, my parents, Tweek's parents, ginger...er...Mitch's mom, the police, the principal, and Tweek. "....I was hiding...because...I didn't know what to do," I said.

"We're sorry sir, but we were merely protecting our property, we didn't mean for it to go that far," Tweek said.

The principal sighed, "well Mrs. Fitzgerald, what do you want to do?"

I looked down, shaking. I wanted to cry so much right there and then, beg Mitch's mother to not send Tweek to jail.

"....Well judging from the photos the police showed me and the fact that Mitch here has been a naughty boy. I won't press charges," Mitch's mother said.

I sighed in relief to hear that.

"Very well, but Tweek, even if you were defending your property, you still harmed Mitch with a weapon, but since Mitch's mother isn't pressing charges, you will be suspended for four weeks, and this incident will be on your permanent record."

"I understand," Tweek sighed.

I just sat there quietly, feeling the guilty. After that, we were all sent home early, Tweek went home with his parents, Mitch, his mother, and the police left, and I followed my parents, feeling my heart sinking.

When we got outside, I see Tweek and I quickly ran over to him. I grabbed Tweek's arm and stopped him from going into his parents' car.

"It's not too late, just tell the principal that it was me! I'm sure the principal will go easier on me!" I begged him.

Tweek stared at me before patting my head, "it's okay. It's not like I was expelled or anything, right?"

"That doesn't matter! You shouldn't have lied to them like that!" I exclaimed, feeling my tears falling.

"Lie? What does he mean, Tweek?" Tweek's mother asked when she looked back.

"Nothing mom, he's just very emotional right now," Tweek said as he held me. "Hey...later tonight, at around midnight...meet me at the treehouse."

"W-why?"

"Just do it. Sneak out or something, and just meet me, okay?"

"...." I nodded and let him go. I watched as Tweek gets into the car and started driving away.

I just stood there, feeling my tears falling.

Later that night, I did as Tweek said, I sneaked out of my house when my parents and sister were asleep, and started heading towards the forest. Since it was dark, I used the flashlight on my phone to guide me to the treehouse, but I soon turned it off when I see the treehouse, the lantern now lit. I then see Tweek, sitting on the ledge of the balcony.

"Took you long enough," Tweek smiled. "there's a ladder here, come on up," Tweek said.

"...." I slowly headed towards he ladder and climbed up, the moment I sat next to Tweek, I hugged him tightly. "You should have just let me take the blame! I don't care if I get in trouble! I'm the one who hit ginger hair!"

"Mitch."

"Mitch! Whatever!" I looked at him, "this is going on your record! You know that's never going away, right!? You'll have a hard time getting into colleges and finding a job. This might ruin your future..."

Tweek sighed, "what future? Craig, I'm a punk who smokes to look cool, rides a vespa, been into a lot of fights, and act like a tough kid all the time. Hell, even if this incident never happened, I would have ended up getting into trouble either way," Tweek said.

I sniffled and wrapped my arms around him, "but this isn't fair. Our treehouse is ruin, and Mitch is just walking around, not getting punished aside from a ringing on his right side!"

"By the way, nice hit there, you really fucked him up," Tweek giggled.

"This isn't funny, Tweek. Not for me. I built this treehouse for us to be at peace, but now that's gone," I said.

"....No Craig. You built this treehouse for yourself. You've had this treehouse for most of your life...I just only came in because I was bored," Tweek said.

"...." I looked down, feeling my tears falling.

"Craig...I know you don't like this...I don't like this either, but face it...it's best that I'm the one that gets punished, I'm use to it...you aren't. You're just too sweet and kind to be punished. My heart would break if you were the one whose life is ruined. You have a future...for me...the best I can do is take over my family's coffee shop. So please...for me...don't ruin your future," Tweek said.

"....." I looked down. "...I love you Tweek. I love you too much. If it weren't for you...I wouldn't have learned to stand up for myself. So...t-thank you," I said.

"....." Tweek petted my head and leaned in to kiss the top of my head. "Here," Tweek said.

"W-what's this?" I asked when he handed me a pencil.

"Your pencil, remember? I forgot to give it to you. Sorry," Tweek said.

"....Dude...I don't give a damn about that," I smiled, "I have like two more pencils in my backpack."

"I know...but...I thought I should pay you back for giving me your pencil that day," Tweek smiled as he leaned against me.

"....." I stayed quiet before I turned my head and kissed him gently on the lips. I pulled away, my face was red as I looked at him.

"...." Tweek takes my face and leaned forward, pressing another kiss. I sighed as I kissed him back. I can taste how minty his breath was, I guess he was planning this kiss the entire time. "Hey...Craig...do you want to do it?"

I blushed, "w-what!? Now? In the middle of the forest?"

Tweek smiled, "yeah now. Judging from how pissed my parents are, they're probably going to make me work at the coffee shop until my suspension is over, and honestly...I've been thinking of fucking you for awhile now," Tweek smirked.

I blushed and pushed him away, "you pervert! As if I..." I stopped and continued to blush. To be honest...I've been kinda thinking about it too. "....You're so fucking lucky that I did want my first time to be with you," I said as I kissed him on the lips.

I feel Tweek smile as he placed his hands on my hips, lifting up my sweater a bit. When Tweek took off my turtleneck and looked at me with loving eyes, I knew I was ready, I wasn't even panicking at the fact my sweater was off. I just wanted to be with Tweek, I wanted to feel him, I wanted to kiss him, I wanted this, and only with Tweek.

"I love you," Tweek said.

"...." I held him close, "I love you too."

* * *

The next morning, I was exhausted since I didn't get my sleep last night, and it especially didn't help that my ass hurts a lot, all thanks to Tweek. Still, I was happy to have finally did it with Tweek last night, even if ideally, I didn't plan my first time to be in a treehouse in the middle of the forest where there were a lot of bugs and critters, but the moment was just so romantic, so I honestly didn't care...even if think I got splinters on my ass.

"....." I stopped walking when I see Mitch, aka ginger hair, walking to school with a bandage over his ear. He was laughing and talking to his friends, as if yesterday never happened or the fact that I was the one who hit him in the head. I was so pissed that I wanted to go up to him and yell at him for what he did to my treehouse...no...to our treehouse. I wanted to hit him for getting Craig in trouble, and I wanted to fuck him up for all the shit he and his friends have done to me over the past few years of my life! I wanted to get back at him, but I knew that I shouldn't. Tweek did trusted me to not cause any trouble for myself.

I simply sighed and decided to let it go. I then started heading to my locker, trying to forget the fact that Tweek isn't here and that I won't be able to see him for awhile.

"Morning Craig!" Clyde and Token came up and greeted me. I waved back, too tired to really say hi back.

"Someone's tired, didn't get much sleep?" Token asked.

I shook my head, "it's been a long and...very emotional day yesterday. I didn't get much sleep," I said.

"Wow, you must have been really stressed from what happened with Tweek, huh? You're even limping a bit," Clyde said.

I blushed, remembering the night before, "I'm not limping because of that," I said.

"...Oh," Token said, looking surprised.

"I don't get it..." Clyde said.

"Seriously?"

"What? Why else is he limping then? Did he fall or something? Craig, did you fall? Where does it hurt?"

"No dude, that's not...do you really not get what he mean? I mean seriously? You're the one who owns all those dirty porn magazines, dude," Token said.

"Okay okay, what does my stash of porn have to do with anything or why Craig is limping?"

"Oh my fucking god," Token sighed.

I smiled, listening to the two's conversations were always fun. However, my smiled drop when I see a drawing on my locker. Oh god...

"Someone drew on your locker again? The fuck?" Clyde frowned.

"....Yeah but this one seems..different. It doesn't look like the ones from before...if anything...the drawing actually looks...sweet," Token said.

I stared at the drawing, surprised at what I was seeing. It couldn't be Mitch's drawing since one, Mitch can't draw for shit and this drawing looked really good, and two, the drawing wasn't as malicious or hurtful as the ones before. The drawing was of me...and Tweek...out in space, sitting on a star...looking happy. When I looked at the star, I immediately remembered how Tweek did the stars for our treehouse.

"...When did you had time to do this?" I muttered to myself. My guess was that Tweek drew this before he headed towards the treehouse last night.

"Huh...whoever drew this...they must really like you and Tweek," Clyde said.

"No...Tweek drew this," I said.

"Oh well then...Tweek must really like you then. This looks really sweet," Clyde said.

"....Yeah...it is," I said as I stared at the drawing, feeling my heart pounding.

There was a reason why I really like Tweek, and that reason was that though Tweek was a rough looking kid who smokes way too much, likes black ice coffee, and tends to be a show off whenever he can...he's also the most sweetest boy I've ever met. He's the one I fell in love with.

I clutched my bag tightly, feeling my heart pounding. I needed to see Tweek, but before that...I had some unfinished business to deal with.

"Craig? Where you going?" Clyde asked as he and Token followed.

"Something I should have done a long time ago," I said as I handed my bag to Clyde and started making my way to where Mitch and his friends were. "Hey, Mitch!"

Mitch and his friends looked up at me. "What do you want, Tucker? Wanna suck my dick because you're gay?" His friends started to laugh, even though that had to be the least funniest joke I have ever heard. It wasn't even a real joke.

I glared at him, watching as he laughed. I gritted my teeth before I started running towards him, raising my fist, and finally punching him in the face. He staggered, stared at me shocked before falling down, he was unconscious.

"...."

"...."

"...Holy shit, dude," Clyde said.

Everyone around us gasped, staring at me, shocked that I punched someone, let alone made someone go unconscious from one punch in the face. I had Tweek to thank for that.

"That's for all the homophobic slurs you've been saying to me, you bitch!" I shouted. I made sure to emphasis the homophobic part since I noticed we were near the principal's office. "Also...I wasn't going to say anything since I was too much of a coward, but fuck it. There's cameras that can see my fucking locker! So anyone knows you've been bullyin me and spouting out homophobic slurs! So fuck you and fuck everyone who didn't do shit!" I turned around, and flipped everyone off. I then started walking off. "Thanks for holding my bag, Clyde. I'll see you guys later."

"Where are you going?" Clyde asked as he watched me leave.

I didn't say, I simply left the school building and headed towards town. I needed to see Tweek.

I continued walking until I see the coffee shop, I peeked through the window and saw Tweek at the counter, looking bored while sipping on his ice coffee. I took a deep breath and walked in, ready to face him.

"Welcome to Tweek's coffee, how may I-" Tweek looked up and was surprised to see me. "Craig? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in school?"

I walked over towards him, not saying a word. I grabbed the collar of Tweek's jacket and pulled him down, kissing him on the lips. I pulled away, blushing, yet frowning a bit. "I punched Mitch earlier."

Tweek looked to be in a daze before he shook his head and snapped out of it, "y-you what? Why would you do that?" Tweek asked.

"Because I decided I had enough of his bullshit and finally stood up for myself," I said.

"Oh...uh...cool? So why did you come here and kiss me just now?"

"I came here to tell you that just because you think you have no future, that doesn't mean I believe that! I think you have potential, Tweek, I think you do have a future, and right now, if we don't clear your name to the principal, I'm going to fucking kick your ass!" I shouted.

"....Craig...we talked about this-"

"Yeah well I'm not listening because that's not what I want! I don't care if you want to take the blame for something you didn't do, you were only trying to defend yourself while I ran in and hit Mitch in the head with a plank of wood! I'm the one who should be punished, not you! And if you say anything else to try and change my mind, I will fucking punch you until you black out and finally listen to me!"

"...Well technically...if I blacked out, I wouldn't be able to listen to you," Tweek said.

"That's not the point!" I exclaimed, looking down, "you always do something nice for me because you said you want to, well I want to do something nice for you because I want to. So quit talking crap and let's make things right! Even if you think you say you don't have a future, I know you do since I'll be there with you! We both have a future if we stick together!"

"...Craig-"

"I'm not hearing it, Tweek! I love you too much for you to ruin a good thing! So if you say no, I will drag you out of this shop by the collar of your jacket and take you all the way back to school and force you to talk this out with the principal, and I won't care who's watching!"

"Craig!"

"What?"

"I was going to say...okay. I'll go," Tweek smiled.

"....R-really?" I asked, looking at him.

"Yes really, Jesus...for someone who has such a soft voice, you can be very rough with your words," Tweek smiled.

"....Well I learned from the best," I smiled.

Tweek chuckled before leaning down and kissing me on the lips. "I love you."

I smiled, "I love you too," I held him close, "now...we should probably get going since I did kinda left Mitch unconscious after I punched him."

"Jesus, just how hard did you hit him?" Tweek asked.

"Hey, at least I never managed to hit you that hard when we were practicing," I said.

"Yeah well that's only because I didn't think you could hit that hard," Tweek laughed.

"Screw you, Tweek," I laughed.

We held hands as we started heading to school together.

* * *

After heading back to school, Tweek and I told the truth of what really happened, however, thanks to Clyde, Token, and surprisingly, Mitch's two friends, telling the principal how Mitch has been showing homophobic behavior towards me and Tweek, as well as shouting slurs at me, the principal came to the conclusion that Mitch was doing a hate crime by trying to attack me and Craig back at the treehouse, and Tweek and I were simply trying to defend ourselves.

In the end, Mitch got suspended for four weeks as well as getting all of this on his permanent record, so basically, Mitch was screwed. As for Tweek, he was able to come back to school and have his record clean of any crime he did, and me...well...I would like to say I also got out without any punishment, but sadly, since I did punch Mitch without him expecting it, I was given two weeks worth of detention, meaning Tweek and I weren't able to go to the treehouse together for awhile.

That was fine, I'm just glad I finally cleared Tweek's name.

After my first day of detention was over, I was heading home, really tired and wanting a nap, but I stopped when I hear the familiar motor of a vespa coming towards me.

"Tweek? What are you still doing here?" I asked when I turned around.

"I've been waiting for you, duh," Tweek smiled.

I blushed, "you didn't have to wait for me," I said.

"Now what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't wait for his boyfriend who is serving his time in detention?" Tweek smiled.

I chuckled, "well then..thank you, but I'm too tired to head to the treehouse and I need to head home before dinner," I said.

"It'll only be for a few minutes, I promise," Tweek said.

I looked at him, but shrugged, trusting Tweek. I climbed on his Vespa and wrapped my arms around him. Tweek then started up his vespa and we headed towards the treehouse.

"So...what exactly do you want me to see?" I asked, "if you don't remember, mot of our stuff is kinda destroyed and there isn't really much inside the treehouse," I said.

"Oh you'll see," Tweek smiled as he suddenly hits the tree with his foot and a rope ladder fell down.

"You fixed the ladder?" I asked.

"Yep. I also fixed the door, now it won't get stuck whenever we close it the wrong way," Tweek smiled.

"Is that the surprise?" I smiled.

"Just climb up," Tweek said.

"Alright alright, but I don't know what you're planning here Tweek. If this is a prank than you should know that I-" I froze. When I climbed up and saw what was inside, I almost cried when all of our stuff was back inside, but there were also stuff that were new and replacing the old ones. "Tweek..."

"Sorry for not telling you this without your permission, but I just had to," Tweek smiled.

"How...how did you do this?" I asked, seeing the rug was back, there was a new bean bag chair, two actually, and now there were posters hanging on the walls. There were even new plants sitting near the window.

"Well...with all the stuff I wasn't able to fix, I bought and replaced them and added a few more stuff here. Now we got posters, we got Felix two, as well as a Felicia, just in case Felix needed a friend, I got some more comics and books for us to read, I even brought us a couple of games for us to play, and of course....I got us some more snacks," Tweek smiled.

"B-but how...how were you able to afford all of this?" I asked.

"Easy, I asked my parents for a bonus on my allowance, telling them I was doing this for you, they smiled, told me to be good to you and not break your heart, and they gave me two hundred bucks. So that plus the money I already had, I spent it all to bring back our treehouse," Tweek said.

"You did all of that...for me?" I said.

"Of course...you are my boyfriend after all," Tweek smiled.

"Y-yeah...but...isn't your allowance suppose to be for your cigarettes?" I asked.

"Meh...I needed to cut down anyways," Tweek smiled.

"....." I looked around, seeing how the place really shaped up. I couldn't believe what I was seeing, "I can't believe you did all of this..for me," I said.

"Well hey...anyone who's as sweet and cute as you deserve to have their treehouse back to the way it was, right?" Tweek smiled.

I smiled and grabbed Tweek's hand, "it's our treehouse. Don't forget that," I said.

Tweek smiled and leaned forward to kiss me on the lips. "Well hey..now that we got two bean bags, having sex up here is going to be ten times more comfortable than the first time, huh?" Tweek smirked.

I blushed, "pervert!" I exclaimed as I started walking out.

"I'm just saying," Tweek giggled. "We should also have a record in here, we need some music to listen to. I was thinking...something sexy?"

"Fuck you, Tweek," I laughed as I climbed down and started leaving, "besides, until we finished rebuilding the treehouse to the way it was, no sex," I said.

"Are you serious!?"

"Hey, the first time was nice and all, and I wouldn't mind doing it again, but I ain't sex hungry like you, so yeah. Until this treehouse is officially fixed, no sex!" I smiled.

"Okay okay, so after school, I'll try to get some plywood and used some of my dad's tools to fix what was broken, especially the ladder. How about that?" Tweek asked.

"Mm...I was actually thinking of having a rope swing added, and maybe extending the balcony a bit more?" I smiled.

"Oh geez, you're really making me work for this, aren't you?" Tweek sighed.

"Well hey, I can't be too soft on you, right? I gotta be rough with you...right?" I smiled.

Tweek smiled and wrapped his arms around my wait, "oh baby, you're just too cute to be considered tough," Tweek smiled.

I snorted, "yeah? Well you're just too nice to be tough yourself, big boy," I said.

"Oh...I like this attitude of yours," Tweek said.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around him, "kiss me." Tweek complied.

In the forest of a town called South Park, there was a lone treehouse. Though the treehouse has been through a lot over the years, it was a place full of peace, tranquility, and a place where anyone can be themselves, can be courageous, can be free to do whatever they wanted. The treehouse was a place that Tweek and I built, it was our treehouse, and no one could change that.

**_The End._ **


	21. U Is for Undead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a story of how Tweek Tweak died. A bit morbid, true...but at least that's not how the story actually begins...and neither is that how the story ends. It begins with the mortician's son.
> 
> Rated M

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been watching way too many Crypt TV videos...so that's one of the reasons why I'm writing this story, why I'm talking about death...a bit morbid...but that's life. Get use to it kiddies
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy reading this oh so very morbid, so very dark, so very dreadful, and somewhat entertaining story filled with Craig being a silent and yet weird, kid, and Tweek being in love with said silent and weird kid...as well as death! Enjoy!

This is a story of how Tweek Tweak died. A bit morbid, yes, but that's just how things are in these types of stories, but let's not get ahead of ourselves here. Before we begin this tale of death, heartache, love, and a gruesome tale of misfortune, we need to talk about another person that also has involvement in this story.

Our story begins with a boy, not just any boy of course. This is a story about the mortician's son, Craig Tucker.

Craig's father is a mortician, whose father was also a mortician before him, and his father was a mortician before him, and so on. Craig knew that once his father retired...or passed away, Craig would be the one to take over the funeral home in town, and become the latest mortician in the Tucker family.

So of course...kids thought that Craig is a weirdo.

Many kids didn't like Craig, for he was different, strange, had an eerie aura around him, and basically lived in a home filled with dead things. If you were to ask about Craig, the kids would say that Craig was of that of a reaper, no emotions, always quiet, and if you looked at the eerie boy's face, you might compare it to that of a corpse. So yeah...not many people really like Craig, and would go at great lengths to stay away from him, even starting rumors that if Craig Tucker ever walked your path, you'd get bad luck...or die...whichever.

Now how did Craig Tucker feel about this? Well honestly...he couldn't give a damn. He'd yawn and have a bored expression on his face, not really caring what the other kids thought of him, not really caring how people treated him, for he, he did not care for the living, he much rather preferred the dead. Blame it on having to watch his father working since he was three...and maybe also watching all those horror movies about the undead that his parents told him not to watch, but he never listened.

So of course, all the kids were afraid of him, were afraid of the way the boy stared at them, were afraid of what Craig and his father did down in the basement where the boy worked, were afraid of the funeral home that the Tucker family lived in, were afraid of anything that had to do with Craig Tucker. Hell, the kids were even afraid of the stuff guinea pig that Craig brought with him everyday, saying how his pet guinea pig use to be his emotional support animal when he was young, but since the boy didn't want a new guinea pig and didn't want to bury his beloved pet, the boy ended up doing a bit of taxidermy on the dead guinea pig, and the boy would carry it around as if it was a prized trophy that he wanted to show the world. That of course only freaked out the kids even more.

No one wanted anything to do with Craig or his stuffed guinea pig that he created when he was five, no one wanted to be friends with Craig, no one wanted Craig around....well...maybe not no one. There was actually one boy who was actually intrigued by Craig, thought he was funny for always having such a serious face all the time, he thought it was sweet that the boy would stuff his guinea pig because he didn't want to say goodbye to it forever, he thought that maybe Craig Tucker was misunderstood.

In the end, Tweek Tweak wanted to be close to Craig, but wasn't sure how.

Poor Tweek, he was but a shy boy, not use to speaking his mind, but when he first met Craig, he knew that he wanted to be with the eerie boy, at least be friends with him. Now dear audience, you might be asking yourself, "why does Tweek even like someone as creepy as Craig?" Well...the answer is quite simple really.

It was a day like no other, a young five year old boy with messy blonde hair and freckles decorating his face was caught in a middle of a rainstorm, trapped at a bus station, but have no way of getting home without getting his clothes wet. Now you're probably asking why the boy doesn't just run home, why avoiding getting his clothes wet even matter? Well, when you're a five year old boy whose parents would constantly tell him to never get his clothes dirty or wet when playing outside, a boy will take those words very seriously, at least for Tweek's case.

Tweek was in a predicament, his home just a few feet away, but he has no way of reaching his home without ruining his clothes. The only safe place he could stay was the nearby bus stop that he was using as a shelter until the rain stopped, but unfortunately for the young child, the rain wasn't going to stop anytime soon, and what's worse, dinner is in a few hours. Basically...Tweek was screwed.

Suddenly, as if the angels have answered his prayers, Tweek was suddenly given a black umbrella by a familiar child who had a very eerie feel around him. It was none other than Craig Tucker who was now standing by Tweek and offering his umbrella to him.

"Take it," Craig said, holding the umbrella out with one hand while the other hand was cradling his stuffed guinea pig.

"....W-what about you?" Tweek asked, staring at the boy.

"Just take it," Craig said, pushing the umbrella to the boy's hand. Craig then proceeded to walk into the rain.

"W-wait! You'll get wet!" Tweek exclaimed, staring at the boy in concern.

"...I like the rain...and I know the dead likes the rain too," Craig said, looking back at Tweek.

When Tweek saw those blue eyes staring at him, he felt something inside just igniting. So when Craig left and Tweek managed to get home in time for dinner thanks to that umbrella that Craig gave him, Tweek knew that this must be love.

Okay yes, technically no one would actually fall in love with someone that fast or that easily, but keep in mind that Tweek was a little boy when he did fall in love with Craig, and that love continued to grow as time went on, so let's not be stingy with the details.

So since that fateful rainy day, Tweek would follow Craig around, admiring who he is and what he saw that no other person could see. To Tweek, Craig was a misunderstood, passionate, and loving hard worker...who also happened to like dead things and the concept of death, but is that really bad? To Tweek, it didn't matter, he was madly in love with the boy, and wanted to be with him, or at the very least, be friends and stick by him.

So by the time that the two graduated from elementary and were now starting junior high, Tweek knew that now was the perfect time to confess his love for Craig. 

"U-um...C-Craig...I like you," Tweek said, blushing madly. The two were standing behind the school once school was out, and Tweek convinced Craig to meet him there in hopes of confessing his feelings to the boy.

"....Sorry, not interested," Craig said, staring blankly at the boy.

Tweek felt like his heart had been punched right out of his chest. "I-is it because...y-you're not interested in boys?"

"No...it's because...I'm not interested in staring a relationship at all," Craig said.

"Eh? You don't want to be in a relationship?"

"No...I prefer working with the dead and everything, and just being with someone whether it's platonic or romantic will just get in the way, so...thank you for liking me and I feel honored, but I must decline," Craig said, he then turned around and started to leave.

"W-w-wait!" Tweek exclaimed, grabbing Craig's arm and hugging it tightly. Tweek knew he was embarrassing himself, and maybe even wasting his time, but he just couldn't let it go, he loved the boy too much to let it go that easily.

Craig sighed, getting slightly annoyed by this, wishing he was in the basement with his father, working on another corpse, "you do realize that not everyone likes clingy people, right?"

Tweek blushed, he felt like crying, "just...just give me one chance, please? H-how about we go to the spring dance that's coming up?"

"Sorry...not much of a dancer," Craig said.

"Y-you don't have to dance!" Tweek exclaimed, he looked up at Craig with pleading eyes, and when Craig looked at him, he will admit that the blonde haired boy was extremely adorable. "Just one date...if you don't like it...then I'll leave you alone."

"...." Craig sighed before nodding, "alright fine...but are you sure you want to go to a middle school spring dance as our first date?" Craig asked.

"W-well...it's not like I can afford anything else," Tweek blushed.

"Hm..." Craig tilted Tweek's head up a bit so the smaller boy would look up at the taller boy, "well you better hope that our little date ends up well then, right?"

Tweek blushed and nodded, "I-I'll be sure to make it the best date for us," Tweek smiled.

"....I appreciate the enthusiasm," Craig smiled, but of course it was no regular smile, as a final effort into putting Tweek off, Craig gave him his creepy smile, the type of smile that would make anyone feel at ease. The smile that Craig gave him was very sinister looking and very off putting, but when Tweek saw that smile, he only sighed happily, thinking the smile made Craig look very handsome. "....Huh...I guess I'll see you later," Craig said, looking away.

"Y-you too," Tweek smiled happily. Even Craig can't help but blush by how cute Tweek was being.

Craig turned his heels and left, while Tweek headed home, feeling happy that he finally managed to score a date with his crush.

So on the night of the dance, Tweek waited patiently in front of the gymnasium where the dance is being held, he was sweating slightly and was growing nervous with each minute, wondering if the tall, gloomy looking boy will show up. When Tweek looked up, he smiled when he saw his crush walking towards him, wearing a suit and looking quite uncomfortable to be here.

"You made it," Tweek smiled.

"I did promise didn't I?" Craig sighed, tugging on the collar of his shirt, something he does when he's very nervous.

"Well come on, let's head in," Tweek smiled, grabbing Craig's hand and pulling him inside.

The moment they stepped inside, the music was blaring, the room was very crowded, and everyone seemed to be having a fun time, but when they all noticed that Craig was also there, everyone fell silent, staring at the two.

".....Are you sure this was a good idea?" Craig leaned down and whispered into Tweek's ear.

Tweek giggled before grabbing his hand, "don't focus on them, just focus on me tonight, okay?" Tweek smiled, his heart fluttering.

"....." Craig nodded, his cheeks getting warm. Tweek really was adorable, and Craig will admit, Tweek looked really good in the suit he was wearing.

The moment Tweek grabbed Craig's hand, Tweek started dancing alongside Craig, smiling and having fun with his crush. Craig, though was still uncomfortable with a few stares he was getting, he does dance along with Tweek and even started having fun himself.

"Ha ha ha," Tweek laughed, his laughter sounded so sweet to Craig's ears, and though Craig did say he wasn't much of a dance fan, he was having a good time with Tweek. "Isn't this fun?" Tweek smiled.

Craig looked at him before smiling, "yeah, it's really-" Just before Craig could finish he sentence, something wet, cold, and goopy covered Craig from head to toe. Tweek stepped back, gasping as he watched in horror as red paint covered the gloomy boy, he turned his head and saw that three older kids were laughing while dumping the paint bucket onto the boy's head.

Now you're probably asking yourself, where in the world did those three older kids even get the paint bucket? Well you see, while the teachers and a few students were busy with decorations and finishing things up, they have forgotten one of the paint buckets which was hidden near the snack tables, and it just so happened that the three older kids found the paint bucket and...well...you know...they didn't like the fact that Craig was at the dance, and they knew no one wanted Craig to be at the dance, so they decided to take matters into their own hands and dump the paint on the boy while he wasn't aware of anything.

"....." Craig stood there, shocked and infuriated with what had happen to him. He actually thought that no one would bother him if he actually did come to the dance with Tweek, but he was wrong, now his suit, which he usually wore during a service, is now ruined.

"W-why did you do that!?" Tweek exclaimed, getting angry at the three older kids.

"Hey, don't get angry at us, you're the one who brought the freak here," one of the older kids said.

"Yeah, we don't want him here!" The other older kid said. Everyone in the crowd also agreed and started shouting that they didn't want Craig, that they didn't want him to ruin the dance, and that Craig should just go back to where he belonged, that Craig didn't belong with the living.

"D-don't be mean to Craig, he has not done anything wrong!" Tweek shouted, trying to defend Craig.

"Shut up," Craig suddenly said, looking at Tweek and glaring at the boy.

"...C-Craig..."

"Shut up!" Craig exclaimed, getting more and more angrier. He then stormed out of the gymnasium, a trail of red paint following him.

"See? Isn't he just mean?" Someone in the crowd said.

"Someone like him doesn't deserve to be here, he probably would rather dance with dead people than be here," another person said.

Tweek frowned and looked at everyone before running out of the gym, following the red paint trail. Once Tweek was outside, he saw Craig just a few feet ahead, ready to walk away, but Tweek managed to catch up to the boy and grab his hand.

"W-wait! D-don't go, I'm sorry that our date was ruined, b-but please give me another chance! W-we can go somewhere else that doesn't involve kids from school, and-"

"You really don't get it, do you?" Craig said, cutting Tweek off. "You really don't get me at all. You say you like me, you say that you've liked me for a long time, you say that you understood me, and you say that you know that I'm not what I appear to be, but you really don't. You don't know me at all, you just made up a fantasy version of me and tried to make your little imagination come true."

"....C-Craig....I'm really sorry for what happened, but...we were having fun, weren't we?" Tweek asked.

"Fun? You call this," Craig gestured to his body, "fun?"

"Craig-"

"Face it...you know nothing about me, Tweek. Like I said...I'd rather work with dead people than go out with anyone, I'd rather work with corpses for the rest of my life than be in a serious relationship with someone. I'd rather be alone..and dead...than be your boyfriend," Craig said.

"C-Craig..." Tweek felt like crying.

"Just fall for someone else...someone that will love you back...because I can't do that....I will never do that. Go be with someone better than me, I'm sure someone will love you, but me...I can never love anyone," Craig said. Craig took his hand back and turned around, heading home.

Tweek stood there, watching Craig leave in the night. Tweek began to cry.

For the next few years, Craig treated Tweek like a stranger, Craig would never acknowledge Tweek, he would go out of his way to avoid him, and Craig would never return Tweek's feelings. Tweek was devastated.

This continued on from middle school to high school, and Craig continued to ignore Tweek even when they have graduated and were getting ready to move on into the world, but Tweek was having a hard time moving on from Craig. No matter how many years it has been, no matter how many people Tweek met over the years, his mind couldn't stop thinking about Craig and Craig alone. Tweek wasn't sure why he was obsessed with Craig, but he was, he loved him, and only wished to apologize to Craig for what happened at the dance all those years ago, but no matter how hard Tweek tried to get close to Craig, nothing seemed to work, it's as if the only way for Tweek to even talk to Craig is if he was one of the only things that Craig enjoyed in life.

If only Tweek was like one of Craig's corpses, then maybe he could finally-

"Look out!"

Remember how this story began? Well we've finally reached that point in Tweek's unfortunate end. A bit morbid, how Tweek's died just now, a car hitting him while he wasn't paying attention, but that is how things go in life. One moment, you're just living your life, going through depression, the next...you get hit by a car where the driver was slightly drunk, and all of this could have been prevented if only Tweek paid attention to his surroundings.

...Oh well, nothing can be changed here, Tweek is dead, yes...but that is not the end of the story. Oh no dear audience, for this is only just the beginning of a series of misfortune, despair, pain, heartache, insanity, death, and of course, love.

So yes...the story did begin with how Tweek Tweak met Craig Tucker, but the real story began with Tweek Tweak being dead, and what followed after that.

* * *

For most people, the thought of a rainy day was always considered a terrible thing. Having to go on with your day through cold and wet weather, your umbrella barely manages to shield you from getting wet, and most of the time, people associate the rain with something dreadful, terrible, or even sad.

For Craig, he liked the rain, he liked the sound of it whenever it hits the windows, he liked the smell of the cold air, he liked the feel of the water droplets hitting his face. Yes, the rain will drench his clothes and probably make him feel sick the next day, but he didn't mind, he liked he rain.

Of course...the only time he didn't like the rain was when he had to host the funeral for Tweek Tweak.

How many years has it been since Craig heard of Tweek? How many years has it been since Craig stopped talking to the boy? How many years has it been since that dreadful night?

Honestly, Craig actually didn't care about what happened that night anymore, and was actually contemplating on whether he should forgive Tweek and maybe talk to him again, and even if Craig still wasn't willing to date Tweek, he thought that maybe being friends with the boy wouldn't be so bad.

Too bad he was too late on making his decision.

When Craig heard news of Tweek, he was shocked, he couldn't believe that someone like Tweek would be gone from this world just like that. Craig would wake up every night, feeling guilty for taking so long to forgive Tweek, Craig even hated himself for how he treated Tweek all those years ago. Honestly, Craig was going to miss Tweek, he was going to miss the blonde boy very much, but as a mortician, he can't let these feelings get in the way, he needed to do his job, and if that job means he had to watch Tweek getting buried underground, so be it.

It was hard, to say the least, to watch Tweek, a cheerful, sweet, and cute young man laying dead in a coffin, it was hard when Craig had to help carry the coffin, it was even harder when Craig had to watch the coffin going into the ground. It was hard that Craig was never going to see Tweek again.

Once the funeral ended and everyone headed home, Craig decided to stay near Tweek's grave a little longer, not caring that his suit was getting wet from the rain. He read the gravestone over and over, feeling more and more guilty.

Craig sighed, placing a bouquet of flowers over Tweek's grave. "....I'm sorry," Craig said. He kissed his hand before touching the gravestone, he then stood up straight and headed back inside the funeral home.

Craig was sad, yes, but he knew he shouldn't stand around and mope, he had work to do. So even if Tweek was gone forever, Craig knew that was just how life is, we all live, then we die in the end, that's it.

So after about a few weeks or so, Craig moved on, that was that. He never thought about Tweek again, but he does visit the grave every now and then, putting down fresh flowers and wishing Tweek all the best, but after that, Craig simply got back to work.

It wasn't until a sudden lightning storm came to town, it was raining hard and it didn't look like it was going to stop any time soon. Craig wasn't a big fan of storms like this, it was too loud and where his home was built, it gets struck by lightning lots of time, turning the power off for a few hours. As much as Craig loved the rain, he hated lightning.

As Craig was busy listening to Rossini's "Largo Al Factotum," he jumped when he hears thunder outside. Craig sighed and prayed that the lightning that followed won't his his home this time. As Craig continued to listen to the music on his radio, the crashing sound of thunder hit once more, this time, his house became dark as the lightning struck his home, shutting off the power inside.

"Great..." Craig sighed. Craig quickly got up and headed downstairs, needing turn on the backup generator.

As Craig headed downstairs, he flinched when he heard more thunder from outside, Craig shook his head, and tried to calm himself as he kept walking. Once Craig was down in the basement, he turned on the backup generator and the power slowly got back up. Craig sighed happily, glad that he won't be wandering around in the darkness.

Just then, Craig head a noise from upstairs, it didn't sound like thunder, it almost sounded like the door opening. Craig paled and wondered if some stranger barged into his home and was planning on robbing him. Craig gulped and quickly grabbed one of his tools from his operating table, but he stopped when he realized that they were to small and he didn't want to get that close to the robber.

".....Ah ha!" Craig quickly headed over to the corner and grabbed the chainsaw that was there, why his father kept the chainsaw down in that basement, Craig will never know. Craig quickly headed upstairs and looked around, and as he thought, the front door was wide open, someone was in his house. "Alright motherfucker, if you don't show yourself right now and get out of my house, I have the right to protect my property, and let me just tell you, I have a weapon and I'm not afraid to use it!" Craig exclaimed, holding the chainsaw up high.

Craig suddenly heard a thud upstairs, Craig frowned and started heading upstairs. Craig looked around, but wasn't able to find anyone. Craig kept checking around, he checked the bathroom, he checked the guest room, and he even checked his sister's and parents' old rooms. He couldn't find anyone, he checked everywhere.

...All except for his own room.

"......" Craig slowly walked to his room, thunder crashing outside as he slowly gets closer and closer. Craig started sweating nervously as he reached the door, placed his hand on the doorknob, and slowly entered his room.

No one.

Craig sighed in relief, and was planning to turn back and check somewhere else, but he stopped when he heard his closet door creaking. Craig gulped and looked over, seeing the closet door slightly open, which was weird since Craig always closed his closet door. Craig walked over, holding the chainsaw up with one hand while he grabbed for he doorknob. Craig quickly opened the door.

Now, you all probably thought that since Tweek is dead, that would be the end of his story, if you thought of that, well I am afraid to say that you are quite wrong, for even if Tweek had died, that didn't mean he wasn't coming back, so as Craig stood there, seeing the familiar blonde standing before him, covered in dirt, skin paled, and still looking quite dead in the eyes, Craig gasped.

"Y-you! W-who are you!?" Craig exclaimed, backing away and holding up the chainsaw.

"...Craig?" Tweek muttered as he stepped out of the closet and walked towards the boy, "is that you? Is that really you?" Tweek said, looking ready to cry, "I missed you."

"S-stay back! Y-you're not Tweek! Tweek is dead!"

"I...I'm....I'm dead?" Tweek asked. Thunder struck outside as Tweek looked down and saw how pale he has become. Tweek then tried to remember what has happened to him all this time, he then remembered the accident, he remembered how he died, and he remembered being underground before clawing out of the ground. "....I'm...dead..." Tweek muttered, he stared at Craig, trying to understand what was going on, but before he could say anything, Craig turned on his chainsaw and started slashing at Tweek. "Craig! What are you doing!?"

"Shut up! If you are Tweek, then you aren't suppose to be alive! You're suppose to be dead, and I'm going to make sure you stay dead!" Craig exclaimed as he continued to plunge the chainsaw into Tweek's arm until it came flying off.

Tweek's eyes widened as his arm came off, blood going everywhere. What was even strange was that Tweek couldn't even feel it, in fact, he couldn't feel anything at that moment. "A-ah...C-Craig, please!"

"Shut up!" Craig was starting to panic, "j-just die already!" Craig exclaimed as he plunged the chainsaw into Tweek's skull, but before the chainsaw could go any further, it suddenly stopped and got stuck in Tweek's head, all while Tweek was still alive.

"C-Craig....why? Why are you doing this to me?" Tweek asked, staring straight into Craig's eyes with a dead look on his face. "Didn't you want to forgive me?"

"...." Craig backed away, feeling his blood go cold as blood continued to pour out of Tweek's arm and head, and yet, the blonde haired boy was still alive and didn't look to be in any pain at all. "W-what are you?" Craig asked.

"....I...I don't know," Tweek said. 

Thunder crashed outside.

Craig liked the rain, he loved the sound and smell of it, but he hated thunder, it was too loud and at times, it was frightening, but at that moment, Craig hated the rain and he hated the lightning storm even more.

* * *

After a lot of arguing, Craig trying to kill Tweek but to no avail, and Tweek pleading Craig to stop attacking him and let him explain what was going on, the two eventually sat down in Craig's kitchen. Craig had made himself a cup of tea in hopes of calming down his nerves and was quietly stirring the cup for awhile, barely taking any sips as he looked over at the other side of the table to see Tweek, still alive, has a huge gash on his head, and is trying desperately to sew his arm back up with a needle and thread that Craig hesitantly gave him.

They've been sitting there for twenty minutes now, and have not yet said a word.

Craig sighed, stirring his tea a bit more even though it had gone cold five minutes ago. As Craig was stirring his tea, he noticed how Tweek was eyeing his cup, looking a bit thirsty. Craig sighed before getting up, getting another cup, and pouring Tweek some tea as well.

"Here," Craig said, "you must be really thirsty after being underground for awhile," Craig said.

Tweek smiled, happy that Craig was being generous, even after what had happened a few hours ago and the fact that he was still alive, "thank you," Tweek said. He picks up the cup and tried to take a sip, but because there was a gash on his jaw, the tea ended up coming out and spilling everywhere. "I-I'm sorry!" Tweek exclaimed.

"It's...fine," Craig sighed, getting annoyed by this already, "why don't we just discuss what the fuck is going on, okay?"

"A-alright...well like I said...I was dead...then I woke up in a box...I broke out of the box...climbed out of the ground...then found myself here...and you tried cutting my head off with a chainsaw," Tweek said.

"No no...I tried killing you by plunging said chainsaw to your head, I wasn't attempting to cut your head off," Craig said.

"D-does that really matter here?" Tweek said.

"I guess not since no matter what I tried to do, you're here, alive, and not at all going away," Craig said.

"I don't see why you're being so hard on me, I thought you'd be chill with this, I mean...you said so yourself, you prefer being around the dead, and I am dead technically," Tweek said.

"One, please don't make that weird...or gross. Just...don't. Two, you are more classified as being undead than actually dead, and three...this is impossible."

"W-well what about Frankenstein's monster? I mean...the monster was made up of different dead body parts, and the moment it got struck by lightening, it was brought to life. O-or what about zombies? They are considered the undead," Tweek said.

"There's a huge difference in your logic here, Tweek. One, you're not made up of different parts, two, zombies shouldn't be able to talk normally like you, three, both of those monsters are fiction and only exist in movies and video games. You, you on the other hand, are alive when you should be dead, end of story!"

"W-well maybe that lightning strike hit my brain or something, w-we can't rule that one out, right?"

"We can since I personally removed your brain, and your heart, and basically, every organ out of your body. I am the mortician here, remember?"

"W-wait...s-so...so you saw my naked body!?" Tweek's face became red, even though Craig wasn't sure how since again, Tweek was dead.

"Again...don't make this fucking weird and gross," Craig sighed before sitting back down, pulling at his face out of exhaustion. "I don't even understand how you're even functioning right now, like I said, I removed all of your organs personally."

"...Well...maybe even though my organs were taken out...they are still functioning right now?"

"Impossible, when I removed them, they stopped working. They can't function without being connected and inside a body, Tweek."

"Well who knows...maybe some strange magic is involved?"

"Tch, as if I'll ever believe in magic," Craig said.

"Well Craig...I am dead...and yet I'm sitting in front of you, explain that," Tweek sighed.

"....Come with me," Craig said.

"W-where are we going?" Tweek asked.

"We are going to check and see to make sure your brain and heart are as I last saw them, not moving and completely dead," Craig said.

"Y-you still have them?" Tweek asked.

"Yes. I haven't signed the documents to hand them to the hospital quite yet, and basically, your parents told me to do whatever I want with them," Craig said.

"O-oh..." Tweek said, fidgeting a bit.

The two headed down to the body storage in the basement and Craig led the undead boy to where he kept his organs and the like. They entered a giant freezer where they kept bodies and the like, and the moment Tweek saw the large containers that had labels with his name on it, Tweek knew that those containers contained his heart and brain.

"Now I'll say it one last time, there is no way you should be here and still moving when your brain, which functions your ability to move, as well as your heart, is right here and-" When Craig removed the lid, he paled when he saw Tweek's brain and heart still pulsing. What's even stranger was how vibrantly pink and red both of them were. "....T-that's...that's not suppose to happen," Craig said.

"....See? M-magic," Tweek chuckled.

Craig felt like he was going to faint. Craig quickly closed the lid and started pacing back and forth, biting the nail of his thumb and trying to figure out what is going on here. "Okay Craig...there's got to be a logical explanation to this...there was a lightning storm...and usually...it's the nerves in the body that helps move things...and there has been research where as long as the nerves and some sort of electrical power...the body should be able to move....but...the bodies still had some sort of brain...dead or alive...oh Jesus! This doesn't make any sense!"

"Craig...maybe...maybe the reason I'm here...and why my heart and brain are still...you know...maybe...it has something to do...with us?"

"Us?" Craig looked at him questionably. "What do you mean by 'us?'"

Tweek began to blush and fidget the hem of his black suit that he was wearing. "I'm just saying that...maybe this is...a second chance...for that awful first date?" Tweek asked.

"...Tweek...don't be ridiculous. I've said this when you were alive. I'm not interested in dating anyone, and I'm especially am not going to date a walking corpse," Craig said, making a disgusted look.

"W-well it's not like we're going to fuck or anything," Tweek blushed.

"Oh god no! I would never fuck a corpse! Look, I know I've said I like dead things and prefer being around the dead, but that doesn't mean I support necrophilia, that's just disgusting and so wrong in so many levels," Craig said.

"G-good to know!" Tweek said, "look...what I mean is...maybe this is God saying that..we should have another shot at a first date, and who knows...if we succeed in recreating our first date...then maybe I'll...I'll go back to being dead," Tweek said.

"....Is that even what you want?" Craig asked.

"....." Tweek looked down, "n-no...being dead is...weird...it's just...dark...and I don't remember much of what it's like when I'm dead...I don't even know if there is a heaven or hell...or anything when you're dead...I just...can't remember...it's all a complete blank and mystery to me," Tweek said, "but...I do know that there must be something that's allowing me to come back to life...that...I'm here...that I have this feeling that drawing me towards you...that I need you," Tweek said.

Craig sighed, "Tweek...even if I do want to recreate our first date, and what you say is true...you'll just end up being dead again."

"....I know...but...at least when I die again...I won't have any regrets, right? A-and...everyone would prefer dying without regrets, right?" Tweek asked, looking at Craig. "So please...before I die again...can't we just...start all over?"

".....Tweek," Craig sighed.

"I know you have regrets too...about what happened between us....I...heard your voice...whenever you visited me in the grave...it's faint...and I can't remember all the words...but I know that voice belonged to you," Tweek said. "So don't you want to die one day...without any regrets?"

"....."

"Please Craig...I know this is weird and...honestly...I'm freaking the fuck out right now...but this is the only answer I have to why I'm here...and why I'm seeking for you. So please...c-can't we...start our first date all over again? This time...no school dance...we can do something else...we can be alone...just the two of us. How about it?" Tweek asked, looking at Craig with the same look to when Tweek asked him for one trial date all those years ago.

"....I must be out of my mind," Craig sighed, "fine...we can do one retry date...and if it works, you go back to being dead like you're suppose to...if not...then I'm sorry but...you'll have to find another way of going back without me, cause I'm a undertaker...and undertakers' job is to help with funeral planning and putting the dead underground...and making sure the person is dead...that's it," Craig frowned, glaring at the undead man before him. "You better hope this works cause I'm stepping out of my comfort zone and I'm not liking it."

Tweek smiled, "d-don't worry, I promise that this retry date will be the best date ever," Tweek smiled.

"Good...and again, no fucking. Cause there's no way I'm sticking my dick into you," Craig said.

Tweek blushed, "I-I know that! Q-quit saying that! I know you won't stick your penis into me," Tweek blushed.

"...I'm kinda surprised you didn't object and say that you'd rather have your penis in me," Craig said.

"Just stop!" Tweek was now really red at that moment.

Even with the situation at hand, Craig couldn't help but let out a small chuckle, seeing how cute Tweek was being, even if the undead blonde was really annoyed with him.

Craig cleared his throat, "alright, so...about sleeping arrangements," Craig said.

"O-oh, I can just sleep in the guess room I saw earlier," Tweek smiled.

"Yeah...but about that...you should probably shower...and then I should probably help stitch you up and get rid of all those maggots that are in you," Craig said.

"H-how did you know about them?" Tweek asked.

"Dude...one of them was wiggling out of your head when you didn't notice," Craig said.

"...R-right..." Tweek was looking down in embarrassment.

"Jesus...this is going to be a long night," Craig sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

* * *

The next morning, Craig woke up and believed that the night before was some sort of strange and sickening dream, but when Craig went to his bathroom to take a shower, he paled when he saw dirt and dead maggots that were clogging the drain. Craig sighed and quickly cleaned up the tub before taking a quick shower. He then dressed and quickly headed over to the guest room to wake Tweek up.

"Tweek, you up?" Craig asked, knocking on the door.

Silence. No response, no noise, no anything. Craig was starting to get a bit confused and a bit worried, wondering why Tweek wasn't responding, especially now that Craig knew that Tweek was really there yesterday.

"Tweek?" Craig tried again. "Tweek...you better be there, cause I know for a fact that yesterday was real, and there's no way in hell that was a hallucination!" Craig opened the door, but only found the bed to be empty. However, judging from the fain blood stain and a few maggots that were on the bed, Craig knew that Tweek was there. "Tweek? Tweek? Where are you?" Craig called out, getting a bit worried.

"I'm in the kitchen!" Tweek called from downstairs.

"Why are you there?" Craig called back.

"I thought before we have our retry date, I'd make you some breakfast...and it's also a way to say sorry for scaring you yesterday, and thank you for giving me a second chance...and for dealing with me last night...and giving me your spare pajamas," Tweek said.

Craig walked into the kitchen and he saw Tweek by the stove, cooking what appeared to be bacon and eggs. However, seeing Tweek made Craig not have much of an appetite, especially with the rotting smell that was coming from Tweek's rotting corpse.

"Uh...thanks...b-but maybe we can just skip breakfast and get on with the date?" Craig asked.

"Already?" Tweek asked.

"Yeah...I mean...as much as I appreciate seeing you again and everything...don't you want to go back to being...dead?"

Tweek frowned, "how rude," Tweek said.

"I'm....I'm sorry?" Craig muttered.

Tweek sighed, "it's fine...I guess you're right. I shouldn't be doing something like this when we do have something more important at hand," Tweek said, taking off the apron. "However, before we do anything...we should probably change our clothes," Tweek said.

"What's wrong with what we're wearing now?" Craig asked.

"Well for one thing...I'm in pajamas that are way too big for me," Tweek said.

"Right," Craig sighed.

"Come on, if we're both serious about this, than this might actually work...and...and I'll go...like you wanted," Tweek said.

".....Ugh...fine! I'll go in town and find some nice clothes for you to wear. While you just set everything up for this stupid date," Craig sighed.

"Come on, can't you be a bit more optimistic than that?" Tweek asked.

"Fine. Oh how I can't wait to have a second chance at a first date with a guy who should be fucking dead," Craig gave Tweek a fake smile before grabbing his jacket and leaving.

"What about-" Craig already left before Tweek could finish, "...breakfast..." Tweek sighed before staring at the plate. Tweek walked back to the table before sitting down. He started to pout as he started eating the food he worked so hard to making. "....Huh...I can't even taste anymore," Tweek muttered.

Later that night, Craig finally came back after buying many clothes for Tweek, not sure why he bought so many, especially if Tweek won't be staying there for so long, but Craig decided to buy all the clothes he thought would look really nice on Tweek.

"Tweek, I'm....whoa..." When Craig stepped into the kitchen, he was surprised when he saw the amazing food on the table, the candles that were around, and how beautiful everything looked. "Did you do all of this?" Craig asked.

Tweek smiled, "of course...I...I wanted to make this second date even more special than that night...I wanted to make it up to you," Tweek said.

"....You...you didn't have to go that far for someone like me," Craig said, feeling a bit uneasy by this.

Tweek smiled, "well I wanted to...because....well...you know," Tweek started to blush.

"....." Craig cleared his throat, looking away, "here....I got you some clothes."

"That's quite a lot of bags," Tweek said.

"W-well I wasn't sure what you like or if any of them will actually fit you, so I gave you some options here and there. I can easily return them if none of them fit you," Craig said.

Tweek looked at them before smiling at Craig, "thank you," Tweek said.

"...Just change already. You must be getting tired of tripping over yourself because of how big my clothes are on you," Craig said.

Tweek chuckled, "a little...but I like wearing your clothes...they're quite comfy."

Craig turned away, feeling his cheeks getting warm, "just go change already, I want this over with."

Tweek nodded before grabbing the bags and heading upstairs. Craig sighed and headed over to the table before sitting himself down. He'll admit, Tweek did an amazing job to make this all look great, but Craig couldn't help but feel...nervous.

Once Tweek was finished getting ready, he headed back downstairs and joined Craig at the table. The two began their date and started eating their food, but every time Tweek tried to start a conversation with Craig, Craig would either nod, say either yes or no to a question, or even say he didn't know.

"So....are you parents still working here?" Tweek asked.

"No," Craig said, looking at his plate.

"Oh...is your dad...r-retired?"

"Yep," Craig said.

"I-I see...so...w-where are your parents then?" Tweek asked.

"Hm..." Craig shrugged and proceeded to eat his food.

"...." Tweek sighed before placing his silverware down, "Craig, this won't work unless you get involved a bit more here," Tweek said.

"I'm getting involved," Craig said.

"No, you're just nodding or shaking your head to a question I ask or simply say nothing at all and just shrug," Tweek sighed.

Craig sighed, "I'm sorry...I'm just...I'm not use to dates, remember?"

"Oh come on, you must have gone out with someone, right?"

"Nope. The only person I gone out with was you, remember?"

"....." Tweek looked down, blushing, "so...I was the only one you went out with?" Tweek asked.

"Duh. I said I wasn't going to date anyone in my life, so you were my first...and last," Craig sighed.

"....." Tweek went silent as he looked down at his plate, already not feeling hungry at that moment.

After they ate, Tweek and Craig got up, cleaned up the dirty dishes, and then sat on the couch, waiting for...well whatever. Maybe Tweek feeling that it was time for him to go, or something, maybe even a lighting shining off of his body.

There was nothing.

Craig sighed, "well nothing is happening, I guess this date idea was a total bust," Craig sighed.

"Um...maybe it'll work if you kiss me?"

"What?"

"I-I mean...a lot of dates always end with a kiss, right?"

"Not on the first date," Craig said.

"Well technically, this isn't really our first date," Tweek said.

"Oh my god," Craig pinched the bridge of his nose, "okay, you know what? Fine! Let's just get this over with," Craig sighed. Tweek nodded and closed his eyes as he waited for Craig to kiss him. "What are you doing?"

Tweek opened his eyes, blushing, "I-I'm too nervous to make the move, y-you do it," Tweek said.

"Baby," Craig sighed. Craig stared at the boy once his eyes were closed again, Craig let out a sigh before quickly leaning forward and pressing a quick kiss to Tweek's lips. "There, happy?"

"...." Tweek opened his eyes, blushing completely. Even if that kiss was short and everything, it was as he dreamed of it being. However, when Tweek looked into Craig's eyes, he suddenly knew what was going on.

"....Nothing's happening," Craig sighed, "god, this was a waste of time, I could be doing my job than having to-"

"It didn't work because you weren't having a good time," Tweek said.

"...." Craig looked at him, "what?"

"It didn't work because you weren't letting yourself go and letting yourself have a good time! That's why it didn't work," Tweek said.

"Oh my god, does it even matter? We retried our first date, didn't we?"

"Yeah but....you were having a good time on our first date...but here....you weren't," Tweek said.

".....Ugh," Craig groaned, "what is it that you want from me, Tweek?" Craig asked.

"I want you to let yourself go and have fun. You can't just have me be the only one feeling excited for this date," Tweek said.

"Tweek, for the last time, I never wanted to go on a date! The only reason I accepted to go on that date with you back in junior high was because I felt bad that you wasted your time and effort on me!" Craig exclaimed, getting mad.

"W-wasted my time? You think my feelings for you was a waste of time!?" Tweek was getting mad.

"Frankly, yes. You knew about all the rumors about me and you know that I would never date anyone! So you having feelings for me was a complete waste of-" Craig was suddenly slapped in the face.

"Y-you jerk!" Tweek was crying, "you may think it was a waste of time, but for me...for me....I really liked you!" Tweek exclaimed before turning around and running upstairs, or tried to, you have to remember, he is a living corpse, so ability to run is very limited, especially with his legs rotting a bit.

"....." Craig stood there, feeling his right cheek where Tweek slapped him stinging a bit. Craig sighed, feeling even more guilty at what just happened, knowing full well he could have easily said something differently, but of course, since Craig wasn't good with talking to people, he simply let his emotions out. "....Fuck..." Craig sighed before climbing upstairs.

Craig started heading to the guest room where Craig knew that Tweek was in since he could hear crying inside. Craig felt bad as he gets closer, and was already trying to come up with an apology to say to Tweek, so when Craig was at the door, he knocked gently before letting himself in.

"Tweek?" Craig walked in and saw the undead blonde sitting on the bed, his back facing the gloomy boy. "...Hey...listen...I shouldn't have said that about your feelings...it's just....I'm not use to this, alright? I'm not use to romance, I'm not use to having people like me, hell...I'm not use to a lot of things when it comes to other people and anything outside the morgue," Craig said.

"....I know..." Tweek sighed, wiping his eyes.

"....Look," Craig sat down next to Tweek, "I really am sorry for not considering how legit your feelings for me are...it's just...just...why me?" Craig looked at Tweek.

Tweek looked at him, "well why not? Didn't I tell you before?"

"Not really...it was way too vague," Craig said.

Tweek sighed, "I know it's weird that I would fall in love with the school's notorious mortician's son...but I did...ever since you gave me that umbrella that one time."

"Seriously? You fell for me that easily all because I gave you an umbrella?" Craig looked at him.

Tweek blushed, but was still frowning, "I didn't fall for you that easily...I just became interested at first...then those feelings ended up growing...and here we are today," Tweek said. "There was a process, so shut up!"

Craig sighed before looking at Tweek, "just...why me?"

"....It's because....I can tell that you're nice...a bit weird, yes, but nice. I can see that you care about the people that died and I can tell that you and your dad put a lot of work into making the funeral honorable to those that died and to the family. I know people are freaked out about death...and honestly...s-so am I, but...when I hear you talking about death, the beauty, the story behind each death, and how emotional it is...I feel like...I'm not so scared anymore," Tweek said.

"....." Craig looked down, feeling his heart skip a beat, "huh...no one has...ever saw the dead like that besides me and my dad...." Craig said.

"Well I paid close attention to what you say and I keep it in my heart...cause if anyone knows more about death...it's you," Tweek said. "Honestly...I'm still scared of death, but....when you describe how beautiful it can be once we all die...I feel like...I don't have to be afraid of it forever...that...I might accept it...even though how I died was a bit...unfair," Tweek said.

".....Life is unfair, Tweek....and some of us die unfairly, but...as long as you have no regrets...then your death won't be so bad," Craig said.

"Yeah well...I had regrets about that date...about what happened...about how I ruined my chances with you," Tweek said.

"....You didn't ruin it...I did," Craig said.

"W-what?" Tweek turned towards Craig, "how did you ruin it? I was the one who chose to have our date at a stupid junior high spring dance," Tweek said.

"Yeah well...if it weren't for my reputation...it would have been the best date I've ever had," Craig said.

"....What?"

Craig started to blush, "I had fun...that was what I was about to tell you before the whole...paint incident. I had fun on a date, and I was actually looking forward to going on another one with you since I did enjoy that date...but it all got ruined because a bunch of assholes reminded me of who I was and that...I don't deserve to be that happy....that...you'd be a whole lot happier with someone else...someone who isn't as gloomy as me," Craig said.

"...Is that how you felt that day? That you think I would be better off with someone who has a better reputation than you?" Tweek asked.

"...Pretty much," Craig sighed.

"...Craig...I could never fall for someone...I didn't care about who you are or what you do for a living. I care about you because I like you for you, I don't care if you were a mortician's son, I don't care if you were the grim reaper himself! I just cared about who Craig Tucker really is...and that will never change...no matter how many times you tell me that I could find someone better. I like you, Craig....no one else," Tweek said.

"...." Craig looked down, feeling his cheeks heating up, he felt something funny in his chest, and his stomach was feeling weird. Craig cleared his throat in hopes of calming down his heart before turning to Tweek once again, "look...you were right, I wasn't really putting any effort on this retry date...and honestly...I wasn't being fair. So how about this, we keep having a few more practice dates until I get use to it, until I get use to the idea of dating someone, and when I'm good and ready...we can...we can have another retry date and...I'll be sure to be more serious about it," Craig said.

Tweek smiled, he was no longer crying, "you mean it?"

Craig looked at him, thinking that the undead blonde was quite cute at that moment, "yeah, I mean it," I said, but then I remember the kiss, "b-but no kissing. Your breath is awful," Craig said.

Tweek blushed before self-consciously checked his breath before making a disgusted face, "i-it's not my fault you know! I-I'm a fucking corpse after all!" Tweek blushed in embarrassment.

Craig smiled before patting Tweek on the back.

* * *

So for the next few weeks, Craig and Tweek would have practice dates inside Craig's house. At first, they did small things, such as having a simple dinner together, chatting about things, getting to know each other, and trying to get over the awkwardness of the entire thing. By the time they started getting use to the dates, they decided to do a bit more such as watching a movie, going to the backyard and looking up at the stars, or even having a picnic near the house. Eventually, the two decided to be a bit more adventurous and started going on dates outside the funeral home and started having fun in town.

"A-are you sure about this?" Tweek asked, grabbing Craig's arm tightly. 

"Don't worry, I made sure to stitch you up pretty well enough, so you won't fall apart, and the bandages will help hide your face and wounds, and the cologne I gave you will help hide that rotting smell of yours," Craig said.

Tweek fumed, "it's not my fault you know, you try walking around as a living corpse without smelling like a dead corpse," Tweek said.

"Sh! Keep your voice down," Craig said, looking around the crowd and hope no one heard them.

The two boys headed inside a small cafe and sat themselves down. Once inside, Tweek stated to fidget and look around, hoping know one knows who he is or realize that he was still alive.

"Relax, you're fine," Craig said.

"I-I know...b-but what if they can see through the bandages, the sun hat, and the sunglasses!?"

"Hm...good point..the sunglasses are a bit too much, you should take those off," Craig said.

"Ugh," Tweek sighed before taking his sunglasses off and looked up at Craig.

"...." Even if Craig couldn't see the undead blonde's face because of the bandages, he will admit that Tweek's eyes were very beautiful to look at.

"What?" Tweek noticed Craig was staring at him.

"....Nothing," Craig turned away, his cheeks getting red.

Their food arrived and all was well, but as they were about to get ready to finish up and leave, someone who came into the cafe noticed Craig right away, and let's just say...this person isn't exactly a nice person.

"Craig? Craig Tucker?"

"Oh no," Craig tried to hide himself in his seat, trying his best to cover his face.

"It is you, how have you been?" A tall man came over to Craig, but when Tweek looked up to see who it was, his breath hitched, remembering who this awful person was. It was none other than Mitch from middle school, the boy who was a year ahead of both Craig and Tweek, and was one of the older kids who dumped red paint all over Craig on their first date.

"Hey...Mitch," Craig said, looking down at his empty soup bowl.

"It is you, how are you man....I see you're...with someone," Mitch said. "Hi, the names Mitch, who might you be?"

"...." Tweek remained silent, knowing for a fact that if he spoke, Mitch will recognized him for sure. Tweek did have a very distinct voice after all.

"Sorry, he can't speak because of the injury he had," Craig said.

"Huh...figures that the grim reaper prefers going out with someone who looks like they're close to death," Mitch chuckled darkly.

Craig frowned, "what's that suppose to mean?"

"Oh you know...considering how you are...I'm surprised you aren't taking one of the corpses out for a date," Mitch laughed.

Craig stayed silent, glaring at the bully, but Craig knew it was for the best to not say a word, he didn't want to make a scene. "Just leave us alone, we're about to leave, right?" Craig looked up at Tweek. Tweek nodded and was about to get up, but Mitch suddenly sat down next to Tweek, causing Tweek to be trapped between the wall to his left and Mitch sitting to his right. Craig cursed and wished he chose to sit at a table with four chairs instead of a booth.

"What's the rush? We haven't seen each other since graduation! We should catch up, man," Mitch smiled. Mitch suddenly lifted up his hand to signal for a waiter for a menu. The waiter comes in and handed Mitch the menu. "Yeah, I'll get the noodle soup, the chicken, and a coke." The waiter nodded, wrote the order, and left.

"What are you doing?" Craig frowned.

"What? I'm just ordering food for myself. Why? You guys want something?"

"No, we want to leave, so please move and you can have your food by yourself," Craig said.

"Hey, is that anyway to talk to me, freak?" Mitch said in a menacing tone that cause Craig to look down.

"Come on man...we're not kids anymore. Can't you just leave me alone?"

"Oh yeah...the grim reaper...always alone...oh wait...didn't you use to have a little chick following you? What was his name....Twink?"

"Tweek," Craig said, he looked back at Tweek, who was fidgeting a bit.

"Yeah yeah, that spastic kid who really liked you, even invited you to spring dance back in junior high, remember?"

"Yeah...I remember how you dumped red paint all over me," Craig said, glaring at he man.

"Yeah yeah...Jesus...you looked like Carrie when she got pig blood all over her in that movie, you know?"

Craig sighed, "yes, I'm aware of the movie, now please let my friend out and leave us alone, I'm not going to ask again," Craig said.

"Or what? You gonna...use your gloomy self to make me listen to you, freak?"

Craig remained silent, getting more and more uncomfortable by the situation, but seeing how Tweek was panicking a bit, he knew he needed to do something. "Can you grow up for one minute and just fuck off?" Craig said.

Mitch glared at him, but before he could say or do anything, the waiter came back with Mitch's food and placed it on the table. The waiter then left, but Mitch continued to have his eye on Craig.

"You know something, freak, I honestly thought you'd grow out of your weird way, but seeing you now, even going out with someone who looks like they are ready to kill over, I can see now that you're still the weirdo from school, the weirdo who likes dead people, and who is a total freak!"

"....." Craig looked down.

Tweek stared at the gloomy boy before glaring at the big bully, suddenly, when Mitch was busy eating his chicken and soup without actually looking down at his plate, Tweek suddenly got an idea.

"What? Not going to say anything?" Mitch said, looking at Craig.

"....." Craig remained quiet, feeling sick already.

"That's what I-" The moment Mitch's tongue toughed something that was remotely a noodle or the soup, Mitch looked down and paled when he saw an eyeball, staring at him. Mitch dropped his spoon and backed away, ready to throw up. "Oh my god! There's an eyeball in my soup!" Mitch screamed, gagging a bit.

Craig looked up and paled when he does see an eyeball in Mitch's soup. Craig turned his head to look at Tweek, who was trying his best to not laugh. Craig noticed that Tweek was missing an eye.

"Whoops!" Tweek said in a low pitched voice as he grabbed his eyeball, "this darn thing...always popping out, I really should get a doctor to help me with that," Tweek said as he cleaned his eyeball with a napkin before putting it back into his eye socket.

"Gross!" Mitch shouted.

"What's wrong? Never seen a glass eye before?" Tweek said, looking at Mitch, "or..." Tweek was now talking normally as he removed the bandages from his face, "have you never seen a dead person coming back to life before?"

"T-Twink!?"

"What? It's Tweek," Tweek glared at him, "and if you keep messing with us, I won't hesitate to go full zombie and eat your....um...brains or whatever zombies eat," Tweek said.

Mitch let out a high pitch shriek that almost didn't sound like a human could even make. Mitch then got up, yelling at how Tweek was a zombie, how he was a monster, how he was going to eat him, but when everyone in the cafe looked at Tweek, who already put his bandages back on properly and started to fake cry, everyone glared at Mitch, telling him that the only real monster here is him.

"How dare you insult an injured person!"

"Never seen a disabled person before, jerk!?"

"People like you should go burn in hell! You have no right to call him a monster when you're the one acting like one!"

Everyone in the cafe started shouting and insulting Mitch, who was desperately trying to convince them that Tweek really was a zombie and that he wasn't making fun of disabled people or anything. While this was happening, Tweek and Craig sneaked out of the cafe and left, enjoying the look on Mitch's face.

Once the two were outside, they both started to laugh out loud.

"Oh my god, did you see the look on his face," Tweek giggled.

Craig chuckled, "I know, serves that dick for being..well...a dick," Craig said.

Tweek looked up at him, smiling, "it's nice when you laugh...you really should do it more," Tweek said.

"....." Craig looked at Tweek, looked into his eyes. They really were beautiful. "Come on, let's go home," Craig straightened up and started walking ahead. Tweek sighed and started following him, but stopped when Craig stopped himself. Craig then surprised Tweek by holding out his hand, not really saying anything, but looking at Tweek expectantly.

"....." Tweek looked at the hand then back at Craig, he smiled as he walked next to Craig and grabbed his hand.

The two continued heading home.

* * *

As time continued on, Craig and Tweek have gotten closer. Tweek would smile whenever he hears some childhood stories from Craig, Craig would openly laugh whenever he hears all the misadventures that Tweek did as a kid.

The two were...surprisingly happy together.

Tweek was happy to finally see Craig's hidden side, and Craig didn't mind having some company in the funeral home, it was a lot less lonely now that Tweek was there with him. It was peaceful for the two boys.

Sadly....for how immoral this story can be, not everything is like a fairy tale. There are no happy endings, there are no princesses getting the prince, there are no kisses that will wake someone up from a bad dream.

As time continued on, Tweek's body sadly continued to rot. You must remember, though Tweek was alive, he was also still dead. So though the magic that helped Tweek stay alive, keeping him able to hold conversations and know what is happening around him, his body continued to rot, it was getting harder and harder for him to move, it was getting harder and harder for him to hold down food, and it was getting harder for Tweek to have any energy during the day.

"Tweek? Are you okay?" Craig asked when he noticed how Tweek has been sitting on the couch for almost an hour, not moving an inch.

"....I'm fine...just...tired," Tweek said, Tweek suddenly coughed and flies suddenly erupted from his throat. Tweek stared at the flies in shock before sitting back, looking even more tired. "I guess...whatever is helping me stay alive...isn't really doing anything for this old body of mine..." Tweek said.

"You're not...dying are you?"

"....I...I don't think so....I can feel myself...working? If that's how you call it...but...my body....it's getting hard to move."

"....Maybe...maybe we can get you a wheelchair or something? Or maybe...we can sew up your body a bit?"

"....Craig...I can't....I can't feel anything anymore...I can't even feel my arms...or my toes....sooner or later...I won't be able to move anymore," Tweek said.

"Hey...don't say that...don't say that, Tweek. You'll be fine," Craig walked over to Tweek and lifted him up a bit. Craig suddenly hugged Tweek tightly, rubbing the boy's back. "You'll be fine...you'll be fine.."

"....Craig...I think....I think I want that date now," Tweek said.

Craig froze, "now? Are you sure?"

"....Yeah..."

"....But you know what will happen after the date...right?"

"I know..." Tweek said, closing his eyes a bit.

"....." Craig held the boy tightly in his arms, he didn't care if his body smelled bad, he didn't care if there were flies forming around him, he just held that boy tightly, not wanting to let go.

"....I'm ready to die, Craig...I don't have anymore regrets," Tweek said. "...Except for one," Tweek looked up at Craig and smiled.

"...." Craig nodded before sitting up, "why don't you get ready and I prepare everything this time," Craig smiled.

"You sure?" Tweek asked as he slowly got up on his feet, he staggered a bit, but managed to prevent himself from falling and the like.

"Yeah, just get ready," Craig smiled.

Tweek nodded and headed upstairs, once Tweek was gone, Craig got up and looked around the room. The first thing he did was move the furniture, next, he went to his fridge and brought out some food and snacks, he then turned down the lights and placed the old Christmas fairy lights all around the living room. Finally, Craig started getting the radio.

Once Craig stepped back, he knew what he wanted this date to be, so while Tweek was busy getting ready, Craig prepared everything. He wanted to make sure that this date would be the best.

By the time Tweek finished preparing himself for the date, he headed downstairs, he froze when he saw what Craig had done.

"Surprise," Craig said, smiling at the boy.

"W-what...what's this?" Tweek asked, looking around. The furniture had been move to the side so the living room was bare, the only thing that was around was a table full of food, solo cups, and what appeared to be punch in a glass bowl.

"....Well...you said you wanted to retry that date...so I thought...why not do it all over again? So I thought...we can go back to that dance...but this time...it'll just be me and you," Craig smiled.

"....Craig...." Tweek walked down and looked around, seeing the fairy lights, the music that was playing, and the food that was on the table. The decorations were very simple, but to Tweek, he didn't mind how simple it was. "This is amazing," Tweek smiled.

Craig smiled back before bowing and offering his hand, "care to dance?"

Tweek chuckled, "I'd love to," Tweek grabbed Craig's hand and the two started to dance.

Since neither of them could really dance, Craig never learned how to, and Tweek's legs weren't strong enough to move that much anymore. So instead, the two decided to swing their hips, holding each other's hands as they spun in circles, laughing and looking at each other.

"Now that I remember, we didn't really dance that great the first time, did we?" Tweek smiled.

"....You danced amazingly," Craig said.

Tweek looked up at him before smiling, "hey....are you having a good time?" Tweek asked.

Craig stopped and looked at him. He stared into the undead boy's eyes and smiled. "I am....just like before. I'm having a great time with you, Tweek," Craig said.

Tweek looked at Craig before feeling tears in his eyes, Tweek leaned against Craig, holding him as he smiled. "That's all I ever wanted..." Tweek said, holding the boy tightly.

Craig held him tightly, feeling the boy go limp in his arms. Craig felt tears falling out of his eyes as his arms started to tremble, holding the boy in his arms. Craig quickly picked Tweek up in his arms and took him upstairs, he took him to his room where he laid Tweek on his bed. Even though Tweek's eyes were closed, Craig could tell that Tweek was still alive.

"Tweek?"

".....I think I know how to die now," Tweek said, slowly opening his eyes.

"....I know," Craig said, moving Tweek's bangs out of his face, "...but honestly...I don't...I don't want you to go...I don't want you to die, Tweek."

".....I thought...you prefer dead things," Tweek said.

"....." Craig shook his head, holding Tweek's hand, "everyone says...that I belong with the dead...that my face looks like that of a corpse...that...that....I prefer dead things over the living....but really...that's not true," Craig said. "....I use to be afraid of death myself," Craig said.

Tweek looked at the man before him, seeing how his gloomy expression was no longer gloomy. "Craig..." Tweek's hand tighten around Craig's, "do you have any regrets?"

"....." Craig looked over at Tweek before leaning forward and kissing the undead blonde on the head, "I regret...not giving you a second chance sooner," Craig said.

"...." Tweek smiled before placing his hand on Craig's cheek, "thank you, Craig...for giving me a chance," Tweek felt tears forming, "....I wish I could spend more time with you...I wish I could hold your hands longer...I wish I could...kiss you....I wish I didn't have to die," Tweek was looking at Craig through blurred eyes, "I love you, Craig...I love you so much. I will never...love anyone else...but you," Tweek said.

"....Tweek," Craig held the boy close to his chest, "I never thought I'd say this to anyone, but....I love you too," Craig said, he smiled before leaning down and kissing the boy on the cheek, he then kissed him on his nose, his head, and finally, he stared down at Tweek's lips. "....." Craig felt tears falling before leaning in and kissing the boy on the lips.

The kiss was soft, it was simple, and not that long, but compared to the first time, it was the best kiss that the two ever had. When Craig pulled away, his cheeks getting red, he looked into Tweek's eyes, seeing how they were getting dimmer and dimmer.

"I love you...Craig," Tweek said before closing his eyes and his grip on Craig's hand loosened.

"....I love you, Tweek," Craig said, sniffling as he looked down at the blonde.

No longer did Tweek move, no longer did he breathe, no longer did he speak, no longer was he alive. Tweek Tweak was dead.

A bit morbid, yes, but that's how life goes, but that doesn't mean this is how the story ends. For you see, after Tweek Tweak laid on Craig's bed, dead, Craig's heart started to beat fast, his heart felt different, not as in he probably has a heart problem, no...more of the fact that Craig's heart was telling him what he must do if he were to be with the one he loved again...even if it meant...leaving this world.

Without another word, Craig got up, he went downstairs and grabbed the radio, he also grabbed his father's old pack of cigarettes that he left when he moved out of the funeral home. Before Craig headed back upstairs, Craig quickly wrote down a letter and placed it on the door, just in case anyone was trying to contact him. Craig headed back upstairs into his bathroom, there he filled the tub all the way, letting the water overflow the tub, even spilling out and getting all over the floor, but Craig didn't care. Craig then plugged the radio into the nearest power socket and placed it on a table near the tub.

Now...for most of you...you can already tell what the young man was doing. Well dear audience, this is where the heartbreak happens. You see, even if Craig loved his job, he came to terms that he loved the blonde boy more, and though he was giving up everything, he knew he would be in a better place, he would be with Tweek once again. A bit desperate, yes, but....that's just how things are, especially for the young mortician.

Craig got into the tub, not even bothering to take off his clothes, he turned on the radio, the song, "Largo Al Factotum," by Rossini played. Craig sighed as he took out a cigarette, lit it, and started smoking. Though Craig wasn't really a smoker, he thought, why not, who cares. As Craig listened deeply to the music, he smiled, thinking that Tweek would love this music, he thought of Tweek's smile, he thought of Tweek's adorable face, and he thought of how sweet Tweek was. Craig wanted to punch his younger self for not noticing just how amazing Tweek was when they were young, but it was too late.

....Oh well...there's always a second chance at everything.

Cigarette between his lips, Craig picked up the radio and hovered it above the water, he started at the radio, stared at the water, and finally stared at the wall ahead of him. Sighing, Craig thought of Tweek one more time, he thought of Tweek's beautiful eyes and smile, and wanting to see them again.

Craig dropped the radio.

* * *

You must be asking yourself...what a morbid ending that was. How could you tell a story about a boy who dies in the beginning, then the dead boy and his crush having a meaningful relationship, then ending the story with both boys dying? Isn't that too morbid?

Well...it is. This entire story is a bit morbid, but what do you expect? This is a story of how a boy fell in love with a mortician's son, and would even come back from the grave just to see the one he love again. This is a story of how a mortician realize that he prefers something else that doesn't involved the dead. This is a story about Craig and Tweek, having their hearts broken, falling in love, and then death.

Morbid, yes...but that's just life.

So when police were called to see what has happened to the young mortician, everyone in town were mortified when they found Tweek laying in Craig's bed, but what was even more mortifying was to find Craig, his clothes and hair were wet, and his skin was slightly burnt. What was odd was to find wet footprints leading from the bathtub to the bedroom. It was even odder when the police found the two's hands linked together, unable to separate no matter how much the police pulled them apart.

A morbid story...but...for Craig and Tweek, wherever they might be now...at least they got their happy ending, and maybe in the next life...they can get another second chance at falling in love.

_**The End.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea why U was so hard for me to write! Like, originally, I did want Craig to be a mortician or undertaker, and I was basing this all off of the Crypt TV short called Dead Hearts (fun film by the way, totally check it out...if you don't mind the morbid stuff in there). Maybe it's because I kept rewriting this story way too many times, or maybe it's because it took me a few days to write this and by the third day, I immediately lost interest? I don't know...just gonna say that this story sucked, and you can't change my mind, no matter how much you tell me that you like it or not, whatever. I hate it, and I'm the one who wrote it. It's just one of those days and I'm over it. Just want this done and I want to move on. Thank you for listening to my rant and I apologize for how sucky this one was.
> 
> Hope you have a good day and see you on the next one! bye!


	22. V Is for Vampires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig has always thought the concept of vampires were stupid, at least by modern day standards, he never understood why teenagers, specifically teenage girls, like watching vampire flicks like Twilight or the like. Though Craig thought vampire films were pretty stupid, he does enjoy watching them. Wonder how he'll react to meeting a real life vampire.
> 
> Rated M

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to state that I, Rosey, have never seen Twilight, never read the books, never seen the movies, nor do I care about the franchise like at all, even when I myself was a pubescent teenage girl that liked a couple of fandoms....Twilight just wasn't one of them, so if I offended anyone with the bits of knowledge on not only vampire lore but also Twilight stuff I wrote in here...yeah...it's because I'm not that big on vampire flicks, but I do like the concept, so....yeah...I apologize in advance...but also not sorry because I'm entitled to like what I like as well as you are entitled to like what you like, same goes for dislike, but don't be a dick about it. Thank you (I know I don't actually have to write this, but I feel like I have to because I'm not sure how most people will react to my sense of humor).

"Oh my god, Edward is so cute! I love him so much!"

"I know, right? Like look at his abs, he is so cute! Ugh, I wish I was in Bella's place!"

"....This is a load of crap," I said as I took a sip of my soda and continued to watch the movie.

The two girls who were sitting next to me looked at me as if I just slapped them across the face. The one who was talking about the vampire dude's abs spoke up, clearly offended at what I said, but I didn't really care.

"You just don't see the art in this movie and the entire franchise!"

"Yeah, and what are you even doing here if you're not into taking this movie seriously?"

I sighed, wishing I didn't say anything, but I was annoyed by the two girls sitting next to me. One, this is a theater, two, they shouldn't be talking, and three, they kept squealing every time they see the vampire dude without his fucking shirt or looking sexy. Ugh.

"I'm here because my sister wanted to watch the movie," I said as I gestured to my sister, who was watching the movie, but looked just as confused as I was.

"I don't get it...why is he sparkling?" Tricia asked, "isn't vampires suppose to stay away from the sun or something?"

The two girls seemed even more offended by that and started lecturing at my sister the so called "art" of this movie and the franchise entirely. The romance, the way Edward constantly protects Bella, and blah blah blah, other shit I didn't care about.

"Look, I really don't care about your stupid vampire fantasy bullshit, I would like you two to shut up since you've been talking the entire time and it's kinda annoying," I sighed.

"Well if you think this movie is stupid, and your sister doesn't seem to like it, why don't you just leave and watch another movie."

"....." I looked at Tricia, Tricia looked at me. We both suddenly remembered the monster flick that was playing next door, and though mom said not to watch it since Tricia was too young to watch it, it was probably better than this crap. "If mom says anything about the movie, tell her we saw _Twilight_ , tell her the parts we did watch."

"Got it," Tricia smiled.

We got up and left the theater room, and headed towards the theater where they were playing the monster flick movie. Once we were inside, we sat at a seat near the front and enjoyed what's left of the movie, watching what a real vampire should be.

"Sparkly vampires my ass, this is what real vampires should look like," Tricia said.

"I guess," I sighed, more interested in the plot than the actual monsters being shown.

Tricia looked at me, "what? You don't like vampires or something?"

"It's just...the whole concept is kinda stupid. I mean...why the cape? Why the fangs? Why the need for blood? He's dead already. Also, why are vampires related to bats? Most bats eat insects and fruit, there's not that many blood drinking bats you know," I said.

"Jesus, if you hate vampires so much, then should we just forget about the movie and get a smoothie instead?" Tricia asked.

"Nah, the plot is getting interesting," I said as I ate some popcorn. "I know I said I think vampires are stupid...but some of these monster flicks are kinda interesting....well...except for that teenage girl drug they call _Twilight_ ," I said.

"Oh my god, you're so confusing sometimes, bro," Tricia sighed, sipping on her soda.

I simply shrugged and enjoyed the rest of the movie before it was time to leave.

For as long as I could remember...vampires...they were always stupid to me. The old fashion vampire clothes they wear, kinda lame, the way they talk to their victims is very cringey, ugh, and the whole turning into a bat thing, stupid.

I don't exactly hate vampires, it's more like...they seem dumb to me. However, I do enjoy watching movies about vampires, not for the monster itself, but more for the plot. It's always been my dream to make movies, and I love horror movies. I hoped that one day, I'll be able to make my very own monster movie...and maybe make vampires look less dumb...but not on _Twilight_ levels dumb. Ugh.

"So Bebe said that she was really into Edward, that sparkly vampire guy from those books and movies, and well...I thought...that maybe if I made myself into a hot vampire like Edward, she'll totally like me!" Clyde grinned, telling us his "brilliant" plan.

It was lunch time at school and I was eating a burger with my friends at our usual table. We were looking at Clyde like he just said the most idiotic thing in the world, even if he says a lot of stupid shit since elementary school.

"S-s-so...h-how a-a-are you g-g-going to b-be a ssssssparkly v-v-vampire t-then?" Jimmy asked.

"Well...maybe I should have a vampire bite me and then I become a vampire!" Clyde grinned.

"Clyde, there's no such thing as vampires," I sighed.

"Well...what about those vampire bats? Aren't they vampires?" Clyde asked.

"No, Clyde. Vampire bats got their name because of the whole vampire lore, but that doesn't mean they are actually vampires. They just drink blood like vampires, except they most go after cows and other barnyard animals like pigs and stuff," Token explained.

"And you don't see vampire cows or pigs running around now, do we?" I said, taking a bite of my burger.

"Well...okay...maybe you have a point there...b-but we can't rule out the existence of vampires now, right?" Clyde asked.

"We can since there is no such thing, there's never been evidence that vampires existed, and you're an idiot for thinking vampires existed to begin with," I sighed.

"Craig has a point, if vampires were real and they had powers as powerful as those movies, then how come we're not enslaved by vampires by now? Or how come we're not dominated by them? How come we don't see them often? I'm sure if vampires were that smart, cunning, and were able to turn other people into vampires just like that, we'd all be vampire food by now," Token said.

"Oh come on your guys! I'm telling you, vampires have to be real! I bet if we go to Pennsylvania, we'll be able to find a few!" Clyde said.

I pinched the bridge of my nose, "it's Transylvania, not Pennsylvania. Vampire lore says that vampires are from Transylvania. Clyde, if you believe in vampires that much, you wouldn't get that wrong," I said.

"Besides, we can't really go to Transylvania since it's in Romania, which is in Europe," Token said.

"Okay...well...how much is a plan ticket to Romania?" Clyde asked.

"Too much for four high school kids," I sighed.

"Oh man," Clyde rested his head against the table, complaining how he wished he was a vampire so he could impress Bebe. "It's not fair! Why aren't there any vampires in South Park? I mean, this place is filled with weird stuff, so why aren't vampires on the list?"

"Clyde, no matter how cool you think vampires are or how becoming one will impress a girl that is way out of your league, I can tell you that being a vampire is lame," I said.

"N-n-now h-hold on, b-being a v-v-vampire isn't s-so bad. T-t-think of all the ch-ch-chicks you'd be g-getting," Jimmy said.

"You also got to admit that the old fashion clothes they wear is very chic," Token said.

"Yeah...and besides...vampires are kinda hot...n-not me being gay or anything, but I can totally see why the girls are so into sparkly vampire dudes," Clyde said.

"....You watched _Twilight_ , didn't you?"

"....Maybe."

"Ugh...I need a new set of friends," I pinched the bridge of my nose once more.

Later that night, after my friends and I hung out for a bit, getting some food after school, we all parted and started heading to our respected homes. Since Clyde and I were next door neighbors, we walked home together.

"I'm telling you man, I'd make an awesome vampire," Clyde smiled.

"Are we still talking about this," groaning a bit.

"Oh come on, don't tell me you've never wanted to be a vampire yourself," Clyde said.

"Yeah, maybe when I was five and then realized that vampires were stupid and stopped wanting to be one," I said.

"Hm...well if you were to be a vampire...I think you'd make a perfect fit," Clyde smiled.

"Do tell," I rolled my eyes.

"I'm serious! If you styled your hair a bit, move it back, your skin was a bit more pale, and your eyes were red instead of blue, you'd make the perfect vampire," Clyde smiled.

I stopped walking and looked at Clyde, "dude, I don't want to be a vampire, if I were to meet a vampire in real life, I'd stay away from them, not out of fear but because I think they're stupid, and you don't have to be a vampire to impress Bebe. You have enough charm to impress any girl, trust me," I said.

Clyde looked at me before grinning, "you think I'm charming?" Clyde asked.

I rolled my eyes, "yes, but not in a gay way...even if I'm gay. I mean as in a friend way. Your simple mind would probably catch any girl's heart...specifically ones who are just as dumb as you," I said, patting him on the shoulder.

"....But still...you think a girl will like me?" Clyde asked, ignoring the fact that I indirectly called him dumb.

I sighed, "yeah, sure. Just keep trying and maybe there will be someone desperate enough to want to date you," I said.

Once we reached out houses, Clyde waved goodbye, walking more confidently since our little "talk." I swear, if Clyde wasn't my best friend, a good guy, and the fact that I had a tiny crush on him since middle school, I'd have just left him by now.

"Idiot," I sighed, heading to my house. However, before I could even get two steps onto my walkway, I see something running past and hiding in the shrubs that were in front of my house. Whatever swept past the shrubs, it was quick, dark, and it didn't look like anything I saw before. ".....Hello?" I said, walking closer to the shrubs the thing hid in. When I peeked inside, my heart was racing when I see a pair of eyes staring at me, they almost seem like they were glowing. I grabbed my backpack and held it up, using it as a weapon, "whoever is in there, get out right now or else!" I exclaimed. The shrubs began to shake and my palms were sweating, and before I knew it, a black cat jumps out of the bushes, meowing and looking up at me. "...Oh thank god," I sighed in relief.

"Meow..."

"....It's just a cat...stupid Clyde...and his vampire talk," I muttered, trying to calm down my heart. I guess Clyde talking about vampires have really gotten to me, but I can relax now. There's no such thing as vampires, and it was silly of me to think there was one in the shrubs. "You should probably get going little guy," I said to the cat.

"Meow..."

"....Cute," I said, crouching down and holding out my hand so the cat could know that I'm not going to hurt it. "It's alright, I'm not going to-" The cat suddenly scratched at my hand and I pulled my hand back, hissing in pain. "Ow! What was that for?" I exclaimed, holding my hand to my chest. I looked down and saw that the cat scratched me good, I was bleeding and it hurt like a motherfucker. The cat meowed once more before running away, a small trail of blood following it. "Asshole," I said as I got up and cradled my hand before quickly heading inside. Oh god, I hope I don't get an infection from this.

I quickly washed my hand in the bathroom, cleaning the cut and blood, I then grabbed some gauze and wrapped my hand. As I looked down at my hand, I frowned, wondering why that dumb cat scratched me for no reason. Ugh, this is why I'm more of a guinea pig person than a cat person.

"The guys are so going to have a field day when I have to explain to them," I sighed, already hearing what the guys will say the next day.

I headed to my room, my hand still hurting from the scratch, and I quickly walked over to my desk and try to get some homework done, might be hard since the cat scratched my right hand, but I'm sure I can manage. As I was booting up my laptop, I froze when I see something out my window. It looked to be a guy, wearing all black, light hair, and standing under a streetlight. What was strange about the guy was that he was facing my house, but when I looked closer, I noticed he was staring at my window.

"What the..." I couldn't get a good look of the guy since he was too far away, but I know he's staring at my window...no...he's staring at me. I noticed him raising his hand up, and I see something...red on his hand. I noticed him licking his hand, cleaning the red liquid off. What the fuck is-

"Craig! Are you doing your homework?" My mom exclaimed from downstairs.

I turned my head, surprised by the sudden interruption, but I replied back, "yeah, I'm doing it now!" I called back.

"Alright, if you're hungry, there's leftovers in the fridge. Don't stay up too late now!" Mom said.

"Got it," I said back. Once it was quiet again, I turned back to my window, but the guy was gone. "What? Where'd he go?" I muttered. I opened my window and poked my head out, I looked around a bit, but I saw nothing but parked cars, houses, streetlamps turning on, and...that fucking cat who scratched me earlier, it was walking down the street as if what it did to me never happened. Asshole. "....Ugh...I must be tired. I better finish my homework and go to bed early," I said to myself. I closed my window and sat back down, getting some work done. "....."

It's...weird...the cat's paw that scratched me was the right front paw...and the man I saw outside was licking his right hand....

Tch...I blame Clyde entirely for filling my head with this bullshit. I shook it off and got to work, not thinking too much about what I saw and the cat.

* * *

"Okay...action!"

"Oh no! The monster has escaped from the lab!"

"W-w-what do we do!?"

"Boo! I'm gonna eat you all!"

"Cut!" I shouted, sighing as I looked at Clyde and walked over to him, "Clyde, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Being....the monster?" Clyde said.

"Yeah...well as the monster, the only lines you have is groaning, grunting, roaring, and silence. You don't have any lines," I said, showing Clyde the script once more.

"Well I thought I'd do some improve, you know? It's bad enough that you have to hide this pretty face of mine with all this makeup," Clyde said.

"T-the m-m-makeup is more l-l-like an i-i-improvement if y-y-you asked m-me," Jimmy said. We laughed, all except for Clyde.

"You're just jealous because you're not the star of the movie," Clyde said.

"Yeah well if you don't stick with the script, I'm giving monster role to Jimmy."

"What!? Why him!?"

"For one thing, Jimmy hunching over all the time will make the monster look even more terrifying, and kinda makes sense with the scars and injuries all over the monster's body," I said.

"He does have a point," Token said.

"Ugh! Well...I bet things would be a lot easier if we had a different monster for you movie, Craig," Clyde said, taking off the headpiece that was made up of construction paper, toilet paper, sticks, and hot glue.

"Oh really? Like what?" I asked, checking my camera.

"Like maybe...and I'm just suggesting here...maybe we can have a movie about a vam-"

"No," I said.

"Oh come on, everyone loves vampire movies!" Clyde said.

"I don't care what everyone loves. I'm not making a vampire movie, I'm making a mutated burnt monster movie, you all read and agreed to do the script," I said.

"Well...Clyde may have a point here, Craig," Token said.

"Oh what? You're siding with Count Dorkula here?" I asked.

"Well...no not really, but you got to admit...a mutated monster whose flesh was burned during a fire from an experiment...kinda seemed a bit too...much, don't you think?" Token asked.

"Oh and making a vampire movie isn't too much?" I asked.

"W-well i-i-it doesn't have to be a v-v-vampire movie, it could b-b-be a Frankenstein m-m-movie," Jimmy said.

"Oh the creature from the lagoon movie," Clyde added.

"A werewolf movie would be nice too," Token said.

"Guys!" I exclaimed, "look...okay maybe the monster here isn't that great, but it's still a working process...I'll...I'll come up with a new monster, something simple and something that a lot people know, how about that?"

"....Oh! We should change the entire script and make this into a zombie movie! Everyone loves zombie movies just as much as vampire movies!" Clyde exclaimed.

"That's it, Jimmy is the monster," I said, grabbing my camera and putting everything away.

"What!?"

"Y-yes," Jimmy grinned.

I looked at my watched and saw how late it was getting, the sun was already gone and the moon was rising. The air was getting chilly as well.

"It's time we call it a day, I'll see you guys tomorrow," I said.

"Alright man, and hope your hand gets better," Token said as he gestured to my bandaged hand.

"S-s-still sucks you g-g-got scratched b-by a p-p-p-"

"Don't say it, Jimmy," I sighed.

"J-j-just saying," Jimmy said before heading home.

"You coming man?" Clyde asked, already finished packing things up.

"I still got some more equipment to put away, as well as pick up the props from the last scene," I said, "you just go on ahead, I'll be fine."

"You sure? I mean...the news has been saying how kids shouldn't be staying out a night, especially with a lot of mysterious disappearance that's been happening lately," Clyde said.

"Clyde."

"Yes?"

"Those mysterious disappearance ended up being a bunch of kids who were playing that stupid internet challenge thing where kids go missing for forty-eight hours. Most of them eventually were found, remember?" 

"But the news-"

"Are you really going to listen to a news broadcast that's only being aired in our small town and the only reporter on the scene is a midget wearing a bikini?"

"...I guess not," Clyde said.

"Exactly, now just go home, it'll be awhile for me to finish up here," I said.

"You want my help?"

"Nah, just go. I know how much your dad worries," I said.

"Alright man, see you tomorrow," Clyde said then left.

I sighed and continued putting away his equipment I brought with me. Once I was finished with packing everything up, I started heading over to the playground where some of the props I left were.

"Oh man," I frowned when one of the cardboard cutouts was slightly bent and dirty, probably because a few of the kids that were at the park were playing with it while I was busy with filming. "....Oh fuck it," I sighed as I picked up the cardboard cutout and started heading to the nearest trash bin, dumping the thing inside. When I turned around, I was surprised when I see someone on the swings, right where the other props were. "Uh...hey..."

"Hello," the guy smiled, swinging a bit.

"Um....what are you doing here?" I asked when I stepped closer, seeing as the guy was around my age.

"Uh...just...swinging," the guy said.

"I mean...I can see that...but...isn't it a bit late?" I said, motioning to the night sky around us.

"I like swinging at this hour...it's...peaceful," the kid said.

"...Uh huh," I said. Well I guess that's a reasonable answer.

"What are you doing?" The guy asked when he noticed the props.

"Oh uh...me and my friends were filming a movie earlier," I said.

"Oh? Are you some sort of professional movie maker? Or a famous internet star?" The guy asked.

"Oh uh...no...it's...it's just something me and my friends do for fun. We do post it on YouTube, but uh...w-we usually put it on private since we're not sure if we want to show it to people yet," I said, feeling a bit awkward. I never really like talking about my movies with people I don't know, they could easily be assholes who would judge you for what you're into and make fun of you, basically shitting on your dreams and efforts.

"Too bad...judging from what I saw earlier...you and your friends seemed to be making a pretty good looking movie," the guy said.

I looked at him, feeling a bit happy that someone thought my movie was good, "r-really? How long have you been here?"

"Right around when the sun was going down," the guy said.

"Huh...weird...I didn't see you anywhere," I said.

"Well it is a big playground...and I was probably hiding behind a couple trees...I usually like sitting under the shade," the guy said.

"I see," I said, clearing my throat. Once I stepped closer so I could grab the rest of my props, I noticed that the guy was actually pretty cute. His features weren't too rough, they were actually almost soft, his eyelashes were pretty long, his skin was pretty pale, but it was kinda...beautiful in a way, and his hair was a light blonde, a very calming and soft color. I noticed how the guy had his hair slicked back, and he had a small ponytail. Got to say, the guy was good looking, and he was a blonde...my type. "Um...what's your name?" I asked.

"Tweek," Tweek smiled.

I blushed slightly and looked away, "I'm Craig."

"It's nice to meet you, Craig," Tweek said.

"Y-you too," I said, trying to hide my possibly red face, "a-anyways, I should clean all this up and not bother you anymore. Sorry for that."

"Oh, let me help," Tweek stood up and picked up the other props before handing them to me. "Here you go."

"....Thanks," I said as I take them from him. Oh wow...he has really long fingernails, they look so..perfect...and pretty.

"...Oh my...what happened to your hand?" Tweek asked.

"Oh! This...uh...it's nothing...a cat scratched me the other day, it's nothing to serious," I said.

"Was it a stray?"

"I'm not sure...if it was then that explains why it scratched me," I smiled.

"Yes, you can never be too careful around cats, especially black cats," Tweek said.

"Yeah you're right, especially with the whole superstition that....." Wait...I never said it was a black cat. "....H-how did you-"

"Meow." I looked down and was shocked to see a black cat in front of me instead of Tweek, but what was even more stranger was that this black cat looked familiar.

"....Where did you...come from, and where's...T-Tweek?" I gulped, dropping the props and backing away slightly.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" The cat spoke. The fucking cat spoke.

"Oh fuck me sideways," I muttered as I continued to back away as the cat stood on its hind legs before growing in size until it was the size of a human, then the skin of the cat opened up to reveal a hand, and before I knew it, the cat turned into a cape, and Tweek was wearing the cape.

"Going somewhere, Craig?" Tweek smiled, showing two long fangs.

I didn't say a word, I turned around and started to run, I ran as fast as I could, not looking back. I took my phone out of my pocket and tried to call for 9-1-1, but I tripped over the edge of the sandbox, and my phone flew out of my hand.

"No!" I exclaimed as I tried to quickly get up and grab my phone, but before I knew it, Tweek was standing in front of me, my phone in his hands.

"Now now, no need to be scared, and no need for this," Tweek broke my phone in one hand, and I watched in horror as my phone falls out of Tweek's hand in pieces. Oh god, I really hope I didn't have anything too important on there.

"Stay away from me!" I exclaimed as I tried backing away, but I hissed in pain. I looked down and noticed how swollen my leg has become. I must have twisted my foot when I fell.

"Oh dear, that looks bad for you doesn't it?" Tweek said, grinning and showing his sharp teeth.

"W-what are you?" I said, feeling my nerves going everywhere.

"Can't you tell?" Tweek grinned, his two fangs growing larger as he stepped closer to me.

I tried to run away, but with my leg all jacked up, I only fell back down, hissing as the pain in my leg became unbearable. "P-please, don't hurt me, I'll do whatever you want! I'll give you whatever you want! I won't even tell anyone about this! Just let me go," I begged.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Craig, especially when your blood taste so good," Tweek said, looking hungry. "When I first smelled your blood the night before, I couldn't help but wanting a little taste...and when I did...I've become addicted. Your blood is so delicious and perfect...that I want to savor every last drop," Tweek said. He grabbed my shoulders and started pushing me down to the ground, I tried pushing him away, but he had a really strong grip on me.

"Get off!" I exclaimed. Whether he really was a vampire or some weird creep, I was not going to have my blood taken.

"Don't worry, Craig. I'll be gentle. It'll be like a mosquito bite, I promise. I won't take too much, just a little-" I didn't give him a chance to finish because I kneed in the chin as hard as I could, and with his guard down, I quickly pushed him away and quickly got up. "Ow! ....I...I think you broke my tooth!" Tweek exclaimed, hissing in pain.

I quickly grabbed my stuff, not caring about the props anymore, they were all plastic and cardboard anyways, so I would have eventually thrown them out later. "Serves you right, asshole!" I shouted as I started running home as fast as I could.

I finally made it home, my leg was hurting like crazy by now, but I didn't give a fuck. I quickly got inside, locking the doors behind me, looking out of the window to make sure that creep wasn't following me.

"Craig, what on earth is all this noise about?" Mom walked out of the living room and seemed surprised by me suddenly bursting through the door.

"Mom! You will not believe what happened to me!" I exclaimed.

My mom looked at me and let out a gasp when she saw my leg. "Oh my god! What happened to your leg!?"

"That's what I'm trying to explain, there was this weird guy-"

"What's going on?" My dad came in when he heard my mom gasping.

"Craig's hurt," mom said.

"Hurt!? Who hurt you? Where are you hurt?"

"Dad, let me just-"

"Right there, see? Look at his leg," mom said.

"Mom, let me just-"

"Jesus, what on earth happened son? Is someone bullying you? If they are, tell me who it is so I can beat up their ass," dad said.

"Dad, shut up and let me-"

"What's going on?" Tricia asked, coming downstairs.

"Your brother is hurt, Tricia. Could you please get an ice pack and gauze for me. My poor baby," mom said.

"Mom, could you just-"

"Jesus, what the fuck happened to you?" Tricia asked.

Okay, I was done with this shit, "that's what I'm trying to explain!" I shouted. Everyone was silent. "If you're done worrying about my injured leg, let me talk, Jesus!" I sighed, feeling a headache coming on. "Look, I was attacked by a...a..."

"A stranger?"

"A pedophile?"

"A dork?"

"No! I was attacked by a vampire!" I exclaimed.

"....."

"....."

"....."

Everyone burst into laughter.

"Oh sweetheart, I know I shouldn't be laughing when you're hurt, but don't be so ridiculous," mom giggled.

"Son, are you sure you didn't see it wrong? Maybe the guy who attacked you was dressed up as a vampire? A lot of pedophiles tend to do weird things to lure kids," dad said, even thought that logic made no sense since I'm fucking sixteen, not ten.

"I thought you don't believe in vampires," Tricia said.

"I don't...until now! I'm telling you, there is a vampire out there and he wanted to drink my blood!" I exclaimed.

"Oh sweetheart, you must have been really scared and imagined this person who hurt you to be a vampire."

"I'm not imagining it! I'm telling you the truth!" I exclaimed.

"Oh Thomas, he's really stressing out, we should call the police about a dangerous person walking around the streets at night," mom said.

"Good idea, I'll go call them," dad said.

"You're not listening! We don't need police, we need garlic, wooden stakes, and whatever else vampires are weak to!" I exclaimed.

"Don't worry sweetheart, it'll be fine. You're safe now, I won't let anyone hurt you or your sister. Just let the adults handle this and you just march upstairs and get some rest," mom said, "I'll come to your room and help you with your leg, Tricia, please get the ice pack."

"Yes mom," Tricia said.

Once mom left, I pulled down the strings of my hat, getting annoyed they weren't listening to me. Fucking parents! "You believe me, right?" I asked Tricia, hoping she'll take my side on this.

"....You do have to admit that what you're saying is ridiculous. If there really is a vampire out there, why on earth would it want to drink your blood?"

"He told me my blood tasted good!" I said.

"Sure it does. From what I'm hearing, it sounds like you're just getting a bit narcissistic," Tricia rolled her eyes and headed to the kitchen to get the ice pack.

"Oh my god!" I wanted to pull my hair out. I quickly looked out of the window, but I still don't see Tweek. I wasn't sure if he followed me or not, but I better close the windows upstairs and pray to god he's one of those old fashion vampires that can't come into a house without being invited.

I ran upstairs, closing and locking all the windows. I headed towards the bathroom, I headed towards my parents room, and I even headed towards Tricia's room. The last place I haven't secure yet was my own room. I quickly headed inside and closed the window, sighing in relief that I closed all the doors.

"Oh thank god," I said. I stepped back, but I ended up hurting my leg even more. I quickly sat down on my bed so I don't put too much pressure on my leg anymore. I pulled up my pant leg and groaned when I saw how much it has swollen now. Oh god, I hope I don't need a doctor for this, I hate hospitals. "....What the?" I suddenly see something on the edge of my pant leg, I pulled it off and held it up. It looked like a tooth, but...it was really pointy and...familiar.

Oh shit, it was the vampire's fang! I must have knocked it out of his mouth when I kneed him in the jaw. Oh Christ!

"Shit!" I threw the tooth down on my bed, staring at it as if it was going to attack me. "Okay Craig, calm down. It's just a tooth....a vampire tooth...it's not like anything is going to happen. I just need to show this to my parents and the authorities, and they will believe me when I tell them that-" When I turned my head, I saw the vampire standing in front of me, looking pissed. "Sweet Mary Joseph Jesus!" I shouted. I tried to get up and head for the door, but when I hear Tweek snapping his fingers, I froze.

"Quit running," Tweek sighed, "we need to talk."

"Nnnng! W-what did you do?"

"I used my powers to keep you still, so you can't move until I say you can," Tweek said, "so sit down," I suddenly felt my body moving back to my bed, and I was sitting back down, "shut up," my mouth closed forcefully and I couldn't open it, "and listen." I looked up at him, feeling my heart racing. Tweek stood in front of me, looking pissed as he stared between me and the tooth that was on my bed. "You broke my fucking tooth," Tweek glared at me.

"Mmfff mff mmm mfff," I tried to say I was sorry and to not kill me, but because my lips were closed tightly, I couldn't get a word out.

"Shut up," Tweek frowned, "you have any idea how hard it is to be a vampire while having only one fucking fang?" Tweek said.

I was sweating bullets by now, if any vampire lore I've read and seen before were true, I'm pretty sure him losing a fang is almost like me trying to kill him. I am in deep shit right now.

"Judging from your face, it seems you know," Tweek sighed. He grabbed my by the collar of my shirt and stared into my eyes, I can see his green eyes turning red, "then you know what I'm about to do to you, right?"

"Mmff!"

"What? Hold on," Tweek snapped his fingers and I could finally speak.

"Please! I'll do anything! Just please don't kill me!" I exclaimed, my eyes widening.

"Oh Jesus," Tweek sighed before snapping his fingers once more and I couldn't move my mouth again. Tweek let me go and stood up straight, he looked at me before started to think, he then walked back and forth, while mumbling to himself. "I should just kill him, he already knows that I'm a vampire and might try telling other people," Tweek said. I started to panic. "...Then again...no one seemed to believed him, not even his family...and his blood does taste really good...it would be a shame if I kill him straight up and not be able to taste that blood again, and who knows how long it'll be till I find anything as good as that." I was a bit relieved, but still panicking. I was trying to move my body, but whatever force was keeping me still was really strong. "Oh...what would dad do...god...I wish he lived long enough to tell me what to do in situations like this..." Tweek was now biting the nail of his thumb.

Okay Craig, it looks like the vampire dude is distracted right now, and though you can't move right now and he's in front of you, you just gotta move your legs, go to the door, and call for mom and dad and hope they'll save me. Okay...I just...gotta...move!

"Alright, I've made my decision," Tweek suddenly said. I froze...or technically stopped trying and failing to get up. I looked at Tweek and noticed him now looking at me. "You done trying to escape?"

"....."

"Good. Now pay attention," Tweek stood up straight and let out a sigh, "I've decided to not kill you," Tweek said. I relaxed. Thank god! I wasn't going to die! "But..." Of fucking course there was a catch! There's always a fucking catch! Fuck my life! "You're going to be my blood slave," Tweek said.

Blood Slave!? "Mmm mmm!?"

"Yes, blood slave. Basically, I'm going to be around you 24/7, I'm going to feed off of you, not too much to kill you, but enough to satisfy my hunger each and everyday, so you're going to feel a bit weak at first, but you'll get use to it. Also, if you even try to tell anyone about me, not only will I kill you, but I'll kill everyone in town, and it'll be your fault because you couldn't keep your mouth shut," Tweek said. I could not comprehend what was happening right now. "Last but not least, as my blood slave, you are free to do whatever you want like you normally do, just be aware that I'll be with you at all times, so don't try to escape, don't try to refuse my orders, and definitely, don't tell anyone that vampires exist." I felt like I was trembling as I looked up at him, not sure what to do. "So Craig...you have two options, be my blood slave for the rest of your life....or...I kill you, your family, friends, and basically everyone in this town. Make a choice," Tweek snapped his fingers and I felt like I could move my mouth again.

I looked at the vampire, not sure what to do. Of course picking the blood slave thing is the obvious choice here, but having a vampire, a creature I always thought never existed, be around me for the rest of my life until I die, it's insane! Complete insanity! I feel like hitting my head against the wall right now.

"Well? Do you want me to choose for you?" Tweek asked.

"...." I sighed, I can't get anyone else hurt...even if everyone around me are complete assholes, "I'll do it," I said.

"Good answer," Tweek smiled.

Tweek snapped his fingers once more and I could finally move. I collapsed on my bed, feeling exhausted yet terrified at what I just agreed to. I was going to be a slave, a fucking blood slave, just like in those old vampire movies I've seen a few times! What have I gotten myself into!?

"Alright, here's what's going to be happening starting tomorrow. Since I know you teens have school, I'll be accompanying you, I'll use my powers to make everyone believe that they've known me for years, so your job is simple, keep your mouth shut, don't tell anyone that I'm a vampire, I drink some of your blood during lunch time, and you don't die, got it?" Tweek smiled.

I nodded. I sighed, trying to calm down, but I just couldn't. I suddenly noticed the tooth and quickly grabbed it, I held it up to Tweek so he could have it back, and hopefully he isn't still mad about me breaking his tooth.

"....Keep it," Tweek said.

"W-what?"

"Keep it. I have no use for it anymore. Besides, I can feel my new fang coming out soon, so you can keep it. Maybe turn it into a little necklace and have it around your neck, that way you'll and some people will know that you belong to me," Tweek smiled.

I glared at him for that, but suddenly remembered the part of him saying a new fang was growing back, "wait...vampires fangs can grow back that easily?"

"Of course. Also, vampires can also be out during the day as well, thought you'd like to know that too," Tweek said.

"Wait, the sun doesn't bother you?"

"Of course not, I mean I guess it'll burn if you've been living in the shadows for billion years, but since I was born during the day and by a window, the sun doesn't bother me. You humans and your interpretation of vampires are completely wrong you know. You got some facts right here and there, but the majority of it is false. Especially with the whole vampires sparkling thing...what the fuck was that about?" Tweek seemed annoyed about that part, I actually almost laughed, but it's possibly because I'm going crazy from this and I was praying that this was a joke or something. It's not.

"So...you don't want this tooth back?" I asked, feeling more and more nervous the longer I speak to him.

"I don't need it. Keep it, throw it away, do whatever you want with it...oh but keep in mind that it's sharp as hell, so you might want to be careful with it," Tweek said. Tweek then leaned closer, placing his hands on my shoulders, "now...about that blood of yours."

I was trembling, I closed my eyes as I felt his breath against my neck and feel how close he was getting. I hope he was right about it feeling like a mosquito part, but not too painful.

"....You're lucky that I already had my fill today," Tweek said as he pulled away, looking at me blankly.

"W-what?"

"You heard me," Tweek sighed before standing up, "I'll be taking your closet as my resting place, it has one of those pole things, right?" I slowly nodded, "perfect, I do enjoy sleeping upside down. Now please don't disturb me while I'm sleeping, unless it's very urgent," Tweek said. As Tweek was walking towards my closet, he paused and started to think of something, "...question...you don't happen to know anyone by the name Johnny, do you?"

"Uh...n-no...I don't think I've ever heard of anyone named Johnny," I said.

"Good...and if anyone asked you about him tomorrow, just say you have no idea and keep it at that, got it?"

"...W-who's Johnny...and w-what happened to him?" I asked, feeling nervous.

"I think you already know what happened, I did give you the hint just now, saying how I already had my fill today," Tweek smiled before opening my closet and heading inside. "Goodnight, Craig, oh and when your mom gets here to help you with your leg, make sure she doesn't check the closet," Tweek said before closing the door.

"...." As I sat down on my bed, staring at the closet, tooth in my hand, there's only one question I found myself asking.

What the fuck just happened!?

* * *

When I woke up that morning, the memories of last night felt so unreal. I actually thought it was a dream. I actually checked my closet to see if that vampire guy was really there, but when I opened the door and saw no one in it, no body or bat hanging upside down, I was relieved, thinking it was all a dream. Thank god.

I headed downstairs to have breakfast with my family, but stopped when I saw him.

"Good morning, Craig," Tweek smiled as he sat with my family.

"W-what are you doing here!?" I exclaimed.

"Craig, that's very rude to talk to Tweek like that, he's our guest after all," mom said.

"G-guest?"

"Well duh, he's the foreign exchange student that's living with us, remember?"

"F-foreign...exchange student!? I exclaimed.

"Yeah, you remember right? I'm from Transylvania," Tweek smiled, "don't act surprised now, especially since I've been living here for almost a year now," Tweek said.

"Y-year?"

"Son, are you alright?" Dad asked.

"Does your head also hurt? You were pretty banged up yesterday," mom said.

"I...I...." I sighed, knowing not to fight this, "I'm fine...just being...weird," I said as I sat down next to Tweek.

Tweek smiled at me before leaning closer and whispering, "this is just how powerful my powers are, so just act natural and don't blow my cover, got it?" I gulped and nodded. Tweek smiled and sat back down, I just sat there, getting more and more anxious by the minute.

"S-so mom...what's for breakfast?" I asked, keeping an eye on Tweek.

"Blood sausages."

"B-blood sausages!?"

"Yes. For some reason, I just felt like having blood sausages today. Hope you all like it," mom said as she handed us each a plate.

"I'm sure it'll be delicious, Mrs. Tucker," Tweek smiled as he stabbed the sausage with his fork and took a bite. Even if it was quick, I could still see his teeth, and I noticed that the missing fang has grown back. "Craig, aren't you going to have any?" Tweek asked, looking at me with those eyes.

I gulped and looked down at my own sausage, feeling sick in the stomach. "Uh...I'm not very hungry," I said.

"You sure? Gotta give get enough nutrients for your blood you know," Tweek said.

I felt the hairs on the back of my neck standing up, I feel like throwing up. "I'll just...have a granola bar," I said.

"Craig, are you feeling alright?" Mom asked.

Before I could say anything, Tweek spoke up, "oh he's fine, he's just nervous because we have plans later today, right Craig?"

"Plans?"

"Oh my god, you don't even remember your little date plans with your boyfriend?" Tricia asked.

"B-boyfriend!?"

"Yeah Craig, remember? We're boyfriends," Tweek smiled.

"Oh dear...are you really okay? Do you want to stay home today?" Mom asked.

I stood up, no longer able to take any of this, "I'm just going upstairs and getting ready for school," I said.

"You want me to come up with you, honey?" Tweek smiled.

"You're not my boyfriend!" I shouted, getting embarrassed now.

"Whoa, is the honeymoon over already?" Tricia asked.

"Listen to me Craig, relationships aren't perfect and couples fight all the time, just talk it out with Tweek and you two will get back to being a cute gay couple."

"What the fuck, dad!? He's not my boyfriend! You're not my boyfriend, and I'm done with this conversation!" I shouted as I left the table and stormed upstairs. I quickly got to my room, breathing rapidly as I tried to comprehend what I just went through. Boyfriend? Me? With that fucking vampire creep? Fuck no!

"Well, that was some reaction," I turned around, surprised to see Tweek standing near my door. Just how the fuck does he keep doing that?

"What was that about?"

"What was what about?" Tweek asked, frowning a bit.

"The whole boyfriend bullshit! Why did you brainwash them into thinking we're boyfriends!?" I asked.

Tweek sighed, "you think I want to pretend to be dating a mortal like you? Fuck no. The reason I'm doing this because it's the perfect way for me to be with you all the time without drawing suspicion."

"Well why can't you just stick with the foreign exchange bullshit from earlier?"

"It's not enough. Remember, people think I've been here for almost a year, and if they see me still hanging around you, they'll start questioning things, and one of those questions are going to be whether we're dating or not, so I took the latter and I came up with this plan. Now just relax and be cool about it."

"I can't be cool about it because people now think I'm dating a psychotic vampire!" I shouted.

"Ugh...rude," Tweek frowned.

"Fuck you," I said.

"Hey...careful who you're talking to, Craig. You haven't forgotten what I am, right?" Tweek said, his eyes turning red.

"....N-no," I said.

"Good, so do as I say and I'll make sure today's feasting will be less painful for you, got it?" I gulped and nodded. "Good. Now get dressed, we're going to be late for school," Tweek said.

"Right," I sighed as I slowly made my way to my closet.

"Also...you better eat that granola bar...I'm not letting my blood slave go to school without having breakfast. Got get as much blood out of you you know," Tweek said.

I just stayed silent and not say anything. If I say anything, I know I'm going to snap and possibly throw up. Ugh...why couldn't this just be a nightmare? Why does a lot of shitty stuff happen to me? Fuck my life.

As Tweek and I headed to school, I couldn't help but be nervous the entire walk. I can feel Tweek's eyes on me, specifically at my neck. The thought of having my blood taken from me just sends a chill down my spine. Ugh.

As we were waiting for the light to turn green at a crosswalk, I noticed that Tweek has taken out what appeared to be sunscreen from his bag and applying it on his neck and face.

"You need sunscreen?" I asked.

"Yes, even if vampires like me are able to walk around the sun, out skin is more sensitive than normal humans, so it's best to have some sunscreen to make the day less irritable," Tweek said.

"Huh...what...what else can vampires do that we got wrong?"

"If you're trying to make me reveal how you can kill me then forget it," Tweek said. Fuck. "...I will say that the whole garlic thing...completely false. I don't understand why you humans think that a type of onion will make us cry in pain," Tweek said.

"...Actually...I kinda think that's pretty stupid too. It's just garlic, what's so special about it?" I said.

"At least you got the right mindset here. Oh and don't get me started on the whole holy water bullshit. Just because vampires were considered demons and we were around the Gothic Europe period, that doesn't mean we're affected by holy water," Tweek sighed.

"Yeah...that makes sense," I said.

"Also the whole stake in the heart...I'm pretty sure being stabbed by a pointy stick would kill pretty much anyone," Tweek said.

"Exactly! Like why specifically a wooden stake? A thing that is used for gardens and shit! Why are those..." I suddenly realized I was getting all fired up by this and I can see that Tweek looked both surprised and a bit amused. "I-I mean...it's stupid," I said.

Tweek giggled, "my...I've never met a human who feels very strongly for these false facts about vampires," Tweek said.

"It's just really stupid, that's all," I said.

"Yes, but even the most logical person would start using stakes and garlic the moment they find out that vampires are real," Tweek said.

I blushed in embarrassment and wondered when this stupid light will change to green already. "Ugh, what's with this stupid light? Why isn't it green?"

"Craig, look up," Tweek said.

I looked and realized it was already green. "....R-right," I blushed and quickly walked across the street, Tweek following close behind.

We finally reached school, but I wasn't sure if I should be happy or anxious about it. On one hand, I'll be surrounded by people, so there's a possible chance people will noticed that Tweek is a vampire and get me out of this shitty situation, but on the other hand, Tweek seems like a very powerful vampire and who knows what he could do, he could easily snap someone's neck with a snap of his finger.

"Don't get any ideas, Craig. Just because we'll be in a building with a lot of people, doesn't mean you're getting out of this that easily," Tweek said, whispering in my ear. I paled.

"I wasn't going to do anything," I said, looking away.

"Sure you weren't," Tweek rolled his eyes, "now hold my hand, mortal," Tweek said.

"What?"

"Duh, we're pretending to be dating, so hold my hand like we're a couple," Tweek said.

I looked at his hand and began to blush, I know I've dated before and I've held hands with someone, but it's been awhile since I've been in the dating game, and honestly, I never thought I'd hold hands with someone that's basically threatening my life.

"I uh...can't we just walk next to each other?" I muttered.

Tweek sighed, "just hold my damn hand!" Tweek grabbed my hand and pulled me close, I blushed. "Honestly, you humans make everything such a big deal. We're just holding hands, you humans do it all the time when you're walking with your mothers and still wearing diapers," Tweek said.

"It's not like I do that anymore," I said.

"Which part? The diapers or the holding hands with mommy?"

"Both!" I frowned, "Jesus, you're really sassy," I said.

"Well excuse me if I have to deal with you from now on," Tweek said.

"Then why don't you just leave me alone and we both agree to never mention this ever again?" I said, hoping he'll agree.

"Nice try, asshole, but I ain't that gullible. As much as I hate spending my time with a lowlife human like you, I ain't passing up a free and easily accessible meal," Tweek said.

I subconsciously gripped the side of my neck, as if I could just feel those fangs getting ready to pierce the skin. Oh god. "Y-you ain't biting me till lunch, that's the deal, remember?"

"Of course, I always keep my word," Tweek said sweetly.

"I highly doubt that's completely true," I said.

"Whatever, let's just go inside and get this over with," Tweek said.

"Fine," I sighed. Might as well try to come up with a plan to get out of this situation while I'm in school. Maybe being in a familiar surrounding will help me think properly and find a way to escape from this hell I found myself in.

As we walked, or more like Tweek pulling on my arm so I would walk faster, we soon saw my friends coming over. I paled and tried to take my hand back, but Tweek had a strong grip on it, it almost hurt.

"Craig, hey! Who's this?" Clyde asked when he noticed Tweek.

"And why is he holding your hand?" Token asked.

"F-f-finally g-g-got yourself a b-b-boyfriend?" Jimmy smirked.

I tried to explain, but before I could say a word, Tweek stared at them and suddenly, their demeanor changed and they now looked confused.

"What...what were we talking about?" Clyde asked.

"I...don't remember..." Token muttered.

"...O-oh, h-hey Craig, T-Tweek. How l-l-long have you t-t-two lovebirds b-b-been s-standing there?" Jimmy asked.

Tweek smiled, "not too long, Jimmy, we just got to school together, isn't that right, Craig?" Tweek smiled, hugging my arm.

Sweet Jesus, what the fuck did he do to them? "A-are you guys okay?" I asked, feeling worried.

"Uh...yeah...we're good...what about you?" Clyde asked.

"Yeah, you kinda look pale, Craig," Token said.

"Y-y-you're not s-s-sick, a-are you?" Jimmy asked.

I opened my mouth to speak, but I felt Tweek squeezing my hand tightly, almost painfully. When I looked at Tweek from the corner of my eyes, I can see him staring at me with a very firm smile that says, "tell them the truth, and you're dead, bitch."

"I'm just...tired guys, nothing to worry about," I said.

"Alright..." Token said, "so hey, came up with any new monster ideas yet?"

"Monster...idea?" I asked.

"Yeah man, for the movie, remember? We all agreed that we should change the monster," Clyde said.

"O-oh...I uh...I forgot," I said.

"T-that's not l-l-like you," Jimmy noted.

"I've just...got a lot on my plate," I said.

"Yeah, Craig here has been up all night, I guess he couldn't keep up with me," Tweek giggled.

I blushed, "W-what!?"

"Oh...I uh...I see," Token looked away, blushing a bit.

"N-nice," Jimmy said.

"...What do you mean?" Clyde asked, looking confused.

"I-I'll t-t-tell you later," Jimmy whispered.

"We were not doing what you guys think we're doing! We...we...uh-"

"Craig was helping me with my Lego stuff, you know how much I love building stuff," Tweek smiled.

"Oh, I see. That makes sense," Token sighed.

"...Yeah...Lego stuff," I muttered, getting quite annoyed by this.

"Anyways, we should probably think of a monster for the movie, cause honestly, the burnt mutant isn't doing it for me anymore," Clyde said.

"Yeah...but we could probably reuse some of the footage we already shot, which reminds me, do you have the footage?" Token asked.

I suddenly remembered my camera. Even if I don't have footage of Tweek being a vampire, I do have footage where it was only me and guys, and no Tweek! They'll know something is up if Tweek isn't involved or seen in at least one of the scenes we shot! I'll finally expose this vampire bastard!

"Sure thing! Here," I quickly grabbed my camera out of my backpack and was ready to show the guys that Tweek isn't our friend, that they don't know Tweek. When I looked back, I noticed that Tweek was still smiling, not even bothering to stop me or anything. Weird.

"Alright, let's see what we got," Clyde smiled as he takes the camera and turns it on. We went to the playlist and played one of the scenes we did yesterday, but my confident smile dropped when all we saw was a black screen and voices.

"Clyde, you got the tree?" It was my voice, I remember asking Clyde this yesterday.

"I don't get why we have to use a fake tree, we got plenty of trees around us!" It was Clyde's voice.

"Because we're doing a scene that takes place in spring, why do you think we cleared the pavement from snow?"

"This seems like a lot of work...you sure we couldn't have this scene in winter?"

"Oh you know Craig, Clyde, when he writes it down on his script, we have to follow." Wait a minute...that wasn't Token's or Jimmy's voice. It was...Tweek's?

I looked at Tweek, and he was still smiling, tilting his head a bit as to mock me. What did he do?

"Damn, looks like we forgot to take off the lens cap," Token said.

"T-too bad," Jimmy sighed.

"Well I'm glad this one was ruin, now we can just make the scene be in the winter, less work for us," Clyde said.

I didn't listen, I simply turned to Tweek and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, pulling him closer, "what the fuck did you do to my camera!?" I shouted.

Everyone was silent, even those that weren't part of our conversation turned their heads to look at us. Clyde, Token, and Jimmy gawked at me, all while Tweek smiled before changing his face to pretend to be scared.

"I...I have no idea what you're talking about, Craig," Tweek said, pretending to look concern.

"Don't lie! You did something to my camera, didn't you? How did you do this!?" I shouted, getting more and more pissed.

"Whoa, easy Craig!" Clyde exclaimed.

"Yeah man, stop!" Token said.

"C-Craig...you're scaring me," Tweek said, looking like he was about to cry.

"Stop lying and answer me!" I exclaimed.

Clyde suddenly pulled me away, separating me from Tweek. "Dude, I don't know what's up with you or what's happening between you and Tweek, but you need to stop and calm down!"

"Yeah man, you're starting to look bad and people are watching," Token said.

I looked around and saw that people were looking at me, some were glaring at me or shaking their heads in disapproval. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Is that Craig Tucker?"

"I didn't think he would stoop that low..."

"I always thought he was a good boyfriend."

"It's always the quiet ones that end up being violent."

"Should we get a teacher?"

"Tch, I always knew that Craig Tucker was a terrible boyfriend. Tweek deserves better..."

I frowned and started shouting at everyone, telling them off. "Shut up! Tweek is not my boyfriend! He will never be my boyfriend! The only reason you think he's my boyfriend is because he's a vampire!" I shouted.

"And we're done," Tweek snapped his fingers and suddenly, everyone collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

I gasped and backed away, my back hitting the lockers. When I looked at the guys, they were also laying on the ground, unconscious. At first I thought they were dead since they weren't moving, but I relaxed a bit when I saw that they were breathing.

"W-what did you do?" I asked.

"I made everyone forget you said the part where I was a vampire," Tweek frowned, "I thought we had an agreement," Tweek said, taking a step closer to me. "I guess you don't care about these humans, I guess you want them to die along with yourself, huh?"

"....I...I...I'm sorry...I just...I panicked...just...how did you do that to my camera?" I asked.

"Oh please, I didn't use my powers or anything. While you were sleeping, I took your camera, deleted the footage you took yesterday, and rerecorded everything, but making it look like the lens cap was still on and adding my voice into the mix," Tweek said.

"But how...how did you get the guys' voices?"

"Well...you can say I do a lot of impressions. I was very convincing, wasn't I?" Tweek smiled. He cleared his throat and spoke, "Hi, I'm Clyde, I'm the lovable chubby kid who loves tacos and have a serious crush on this girl named Bebe who is just way out of my league!" Tweek said in Clyde's voice. "Hey, I'm Token, the rich kid who acts like the mother of this group because someone has to control the kids," Tweek said in Token's voice. "H-h-hey, I'm J-Jimmy, c-cracking j-jokes since I w-w-was ten," Tweek said in Jimmy's voice, even making the stutter right.

"Stop it..." I said.

"Oh, and here's me doing you. I sound exactly like you, don't I?" Tweek said as he started talking in my voice, "I'm Craig Tucker, an asshole who has an obsession with guinea pigs, space, movies, and I can't keep my fucking mouth shout about the existence of vampires, now I'm going to die and it's all my fucking fault," Tweek dropped his smile and glared at me.

"W-wait! G-give me another chance, I promise I'll keep quiet this time," I said.

"Why should I trust you?" Tweek glared, "you were about to tell everyone about me, and that was the number one rule I said you couldn't do, and you did it," Tweek said, taking a step closer to me.

"Please, give me another chance! I'll do anything! I'll be good! I'll tell people we're dating, I'll keep my lips shut! Just please give me another chance," I said, backing away from him.

"I'm sorry Craig, but I'm not the type to let things go that easily. I gave you a chance already, and you blew it," Tweek said, his eyes now red and his fangs now large and poking out of his lips.

I was going to die!

"...I-I'll let you drink more of my blood than we agreed on!" I exclaimed.

Tweek stopped. He looked at me, shocked, as if he didn't think I would say that he could drink a large amount of my blood, something that would be considered risky and possible chance of me dying. Hell, I couldn't believe I said that, but the moment was too much. If I didn't agree to let him drink my blood, not only would I die, but everyone in town would die as well, and I couldn't do that, not to my friends and family.

As Tweek stared at me, his smile grew wide and wicked, his eyes were glowing red as they gazed upon me. For a second there, it felt like I just made a deal with the devil himself. I just stood there, speechless.

"Alright...deal," Tweek smiled. Tweek then grabbed my hand and pulled me close until our noses were touching, he looked at me crazily, his eyes wide and his smile large, "but if you take back what you said or if you break one of my rules again, I'll snap cut off that lying tongue of yours, I'll drain every last drop of blood from you, and I'll make sure...with your last breath...you watch me destroy everything and everyone you care about," Tweek said, "you understand?"

I hands were trembling, but I couldn't say a word, I kept a firm face as I nodded. I could feel the sweat on the back of my neck dripping down my back. I was truly petrified at this moment.

"Good," Tweek let me go and he turned around, looking at all the collapsed bodies that surrounded us. Tweek smiled before turning to me, his gently placed his finger against his lips, "now don't tell anyone this time, cause I ain't doing this again," Tweek said.

Tweek snapped his fingers.

"Hey, are you and Tweek doing okay? You two aren't fighting, are you?" Clyde asked.

"Yeah man, I've never seen you get mad at Tweek before, did something happen?" Token asked.

Before I could even comprehend what just happened, everyone was back on their feet and acting as if nothing happened. I soon found myself in the same spot I was before, and Tweek was right next to me like he was before. I looked at my friends, seeing that they looked completely normal, as if they didn't just fainted a few minutes ago. Just...how powerful is Tweek?

"C-Craig? You okay?" Jimmy asked.

"...." I slowly turned my head to Tweek, he was smiling at me. I was speechless. "....Yeah...I'm fine," I could still feel my hands trembling, so I grabbed Tweek's arm and hugged it tightly, "I'm just really tired and...just let my frustration out on Tweek. I'm sorry...honey," I said. I was gritting my teeth.

Tweek smiled before pulling me in for a tight hug, having his face against mine. "It's alright, Craig. I get it. I forgive you," Tweek smiled, he even kissed me on the cheek. The bastard.

"Aw," Clyde smiled.

"Alright you lovebirds, no more lovey dovey shit in front of us, I'd like to keep my breakfast in my stomach," Token joked.

"Don't worry, Craig and I will keep it to the minimum...at least until we get home," Tweek smiled. I narrowed my eyes, but kept a forced smile on my face.

"Right," I said through gritted teeth.

The bell rang and it was time for us to head to class. We all parted, leaving me and Tweek alone. Of course, he had the same class as me, he probably wanted it that way, so I'm pretty much stuck with him all day.

I sighed and started leaving, but Tweek grabbed my hand and pulled me back a bit. I turned my head to look at him. "You better keep your word, Craig. You must know...vampires hate to be cheated, just like the grim reaper," Tweek smiled.

I gulped, "I'll keep my word," I said.

Tweek smiled grew wider, "good," Tweek then started walking next to me, "I can't wait for lunch, how about you, babe?" Tweek smirked.

"....." I didn't say a word, I just wanted to calm down my racing heart and try telling myself to not run.

Not that I would get far anyways.

* * *

The day was pretty intense, yet normal for the most part. As expected, Tweek had all my classes, and somehow made it that he would sit next to me or at least near me in all my classes, so he was able to keep a close eye on me the entire time we had class together. Let me just say, having a vampire staring at you and looking at you hungrily is a very uncomfortable and nerve-wracking feeling.

I did try telling him to stop staring and pay attention if he was going to blend in, but he would simply tell me he doesn't need to pay attention since he knows everything there is educational wise. I highly doubt that, but when a teacher asked him a question, he answered it without batting an eyelash. I then started to question how old he really is and how long he's been on this earth, but I refrained myself from saying anything cause I don't want to upset Tweek by asking his age.

Finally, it was lunch time, I dreaded the moment Tweek grabbed my arm and pulled me to follow him to a secluded area, which happened to be the janitor closet. Dear god.

"Alright, take off your jacket and shirt," Tweek said.

"What?"

"Well duh, I don't want to get any blood on your shirt and have people get suspicious," Tweek said.

"Can't you use your powers to do something about it?" I asked.

"I'm not that powerful," Tweek rolled his eyes, "I can change people's memories and stuff, but it's not like I can make your shirt not have blood on it, besides, I can't be waiting for you to change your shirt, there's a limit to how long I can keep people frozen in place you know, especially depending on how many people there are," Tweek said.

"So you're basically weak when there's too many people you have to manipulate and control?" I asked. This could be useful information for later.

"Don't get any ideas, asshole. As if I'm going to let you plan anything that would have me exposed or killed," Tweek said.

I sighed before removing my jacket and shirt, "there," I said, putting my clothes to the side, "anything else you want me to remove?"

"Mmm...maybe your pants," Tweek smirked.

"Ha ha, very funny, dick," I flipped him off and sat on one of the empty crates that were laying around. "Alright, let's get this over with," I muttered.

"Don't you want something to drink? Maybe something to eat before I suck the blood out of you?" Tweek asked.

I frowned, getting more and more anxious if we continue to stall, "just do it...please," I said, rubbing my arm to calm myself.

"....Alright," Tweek sat down on the other crate next to me before grabbing my shoulders and pulling me close.

At that moment, it felt like the world just stopped. The way Tweek looked into my eyes, the way our bodies were close, and the way he tilted my head with one hand while the other hand had a strong grip on my shoulder...well...I'll admit...Tweek was really good looking.

"Close your eyes," Tweek whispered.

I blushed slightly before closing my eyes. My mind was going crazy as I felt Tweek's lips against my neck, and when I felt his tongue touching my skin, I thought I was going to start trembling from anticipation. Then.....

He bit down.

"A-ah!" I opened my eyes widely as I tried to move, but Tweek kept a strong grip on me, keeping me still. I can feel my own blood leaving my body as I hear Tweek slurping, hissing, and swallowing. The noises he was making terrified me to no end, and the longer he kept me like this, I can feel myself getting weaker and weaker. "Nnnng!" My eyes were rolling to the back of my head as Tweek kept sucking my blood out of my neck. My vision was darkening, I was out of breath, and it felt like I was going to faint any minute now.

Finally, Tweek drew back his fangs, blood dripping from his teeth and mouth, and all I could do was wonder just how much he took from me.

"Delicious," Tweek smiled as he licked his lips.

"Ugh..." I was panting as I tried to steady myself. I kept swaying back and forth as I tried my best to clear my vision, everything was too blurry and out of focus. "A-ah..." I hissed when I could still feel where Tweek bit me, and my blood was still leaking out.

"Hold still," Tweek said as he grabbed my once more and I was worried he was going to bite me again, but instead, he pressed his lips against where he bit me, even licking up the blood that had stained my skin. "Just stay still and breathe calmly," Tweek instructed in a gentle voice. I actually listened.

It was getting hard for me to hold my head up, so I did the only thing I found reasonable at the time, I leaned my head against Tweek while I tried to steady my breathing. Tweek seemed to stiffened when I leaned against him, but didn't say anything, he even went as far as rubbing my back to help me breathe and calm myself down.

"Just take it easy," Tweek whispered.

"....." I closed my eyes, trying my best to focus on anything else but the pain in my neck. I tried focusing on my breathing, I tried focusing on the cold air against my skin, and I tried to focus on how sweet Tweek smelled.

He smelled of...cinnamon...and roasted coffee beans...it's kinda nice.

After awhile, I finally managed to calm down and the pain finally faded, I even stopped bleeding. Tweek suddenly took something out of his pocket, it was a large bandage. Tweek didn't say anything as he plastered the bandage over my neck, hiding the bite marks.

"I'm not bleeding anymore," I said.

"Don't be stupid. I know you're not bleeding, but you got two noticeable bite marks, and I can't have anyone see it," Tweek said.

"Well how am I suppose to explain to people why I have a bandage?"

"Just say it's a hickey and move on," Tweek sighed as he got up, "now get dressed, we'll head to the cafeteria to get you something to eat."

I sighed and put my shirt and jacket back on, but when I looked at my watch, I realized that there wasn't much time for lunch, in fact, my next class will be starting soon. "Can't, I got class," I said.

"Craig, I just took a lot of blood from you, you need something to eat. It's like one of the blood drives, they ask you for blood and they give you juice and a cookie in return," Tweek said.

"Well I don't have time to eat, we wasted a lot of time here and I can't afford to skip gym, my coach is a dick when it comes to tardiness," I said.

"Craig, I'm not going to say it again, you need something to eat before you fuck yourself over," Tweek said.

"Well what do you care? I'm just a blood bank to you," I frowned as I left and started heading to my next class. I was still a bit weak, but at that moment, I didn't care. Tweek had his fill for the day, which means I don't have to do whatever he wants...well...unless he threatens to kill me, but so far, he hasn't said shit when I left, ad he was still quiet as we were walking to gym together. So everything is fine.

We both reached gym the moment the bell rang and headed to the locker room to change. However, I noticed that Tweek wasn't changing, but instead headed towards the coach with what appeared to be a note. When the fuck did he have the time to write a doctor's note?

"Hey, what happened to your neck?" Clyde asked when he noticed the bandage.

I covered my neck with my hand and looked down, blushing in embarrassment, "it's nothing...just...got stung by a bee or whatever," I said.

"On your neck?"

"Bees can sting anywhere," I said.

".....Oh...I get it, I hope you and Tweek weren't doing anything too erotic," Clyde snickered.

I blushed and flipped him off, "we were not doing that," I said.

"Then how come you and Tweek weren't in the cafeteria? Or how you and Tweek were together? Or how about the obvious hickey on your neck?"

"It's not a hickey!" I exclaimed.

"Then what is it?"

I wanted to say two bite marks that nearly sucked all my blood, but I knew that Tweek could hear me and I couldn't say that. "....Okay...fine...it's a fucking hickey," I blushed.

Clyde then patted me on the back, "you lucky son of a bitch. You have yourself a guy that is already putting claim on you, isn't that romantic?"

"Claiming? Yes. Romantic? Far from it," I muttered.

Clyde chuckled and we continued changing into our gym clothes before we headed out to the field. Once we were outside, I saw Tweek sitting by the bleachers, still wearing his normal clothes and had a smug look on his face.

"Why the fuck is he sitting down from this?" I asked.

"Uh...because of his condition?" Clyde said.

"Condition!?" I asked.

"Yeah, you know...the condition where he can't do anything active or else he'll have a panic attack and possibly shut down. Dude, you've been dating Tweek for almost a year now, how do you not know this?" Clyde asked.

"...." I was speechless as I looked over at Tweek, who noticed me, and even fucking waved at me with a smug smile on his face. Asshole.

"Alright kids, we're doing laps today, so I hope you all are ready to sweat the entire period. We ain't stopping until we get four laps in, then you can do whatever you want for the rest of the period, got it?" The coach said. Everyone nodded and said yes, "good! Now get to it!" Coach blew his whistle after we finished our stretches, and we all started running on the track. 

Now whenever we run laps during gym, it's not too bad, the tracks weren't too huge and anyone can do four laps easily. The only time it is a problem is if we're running on a very hot day, or in my case...my blood levels are a bit too low.

"Hey, you okay man? You're already falling behind and we're barely on our second lap," Clyde said.

"I-I'm fine...just...really tired," I said, panting, wishing for some water already.

"Jesus, were you and Tweek really going that hard wherever you two were hiding?" Clyde asked.

I frowned, "we didn't...do...anything," I was now gasping for air. My head was spinning at this point.

"Dude...you really don't look so good, maybe you should-"

"Donovan, no talking!" Coach barked.

"Shit! Talk to you later, Craig," Clyde ran ahead.

"Tucker, keep it up!" Coach shouted.

I groaned and tried to move faster, but the moment I even attempted to change the pace I was at, my head was pounding in my ears and I felt like throwing up. I could barely see anything, the corner of my eyes darkening more and more I move. I could barely breathe, it feels like my lungs were closing and not allowing any air to come in. Oh god...I could barely focus where I was running.

Maybe...Tweek was right....I should have ate something before coming here.

"Tucker! What are you doing!?"

"Craig!?"

I suddenly found myself tripping on my feet and falling to the ground with a thud. I hissed in pain when my chin hit the ground hard, but I made no move to get up or flip to my back. My ears were ringing and I could barely hear the people that were talking around me. I was tired, thirsty, I had a headache, I was a bit hungry, and I just felt sick.

I suddenly hear a finger snap.

When I lifted my head a bit, I saw that everyone was frozen in place, but I could hear someone walking towards me. I see a pair of black boots that I was very familiar with, the same black boots I saw him wear the entire day, and the day we met.

"I told you so," Tweek said, he was staring down at me.

".....I'm sorry for not listening," I said, too tired to fight back and thought I might as well just admit I was in the wrong here.

"Tch...you should have just listened to me in the first place, then none of this would have happened. If you were so worried about being tardy, I could have done something about it you know. Now look at yourself. I can see you're bleeding a bit. All that blood...wasted," Tweek lectured.

"...." I closed my eyes. I felt like...crying...I wasn't sure why...I just did. I was tired of all of this, tired of this whole fearing for my life shit, tired of having to be careful with what I say, tired of school, tired of worrying about the littlest things, and I'm definitely tired of having this damn vampire around me. I just want things back to normal...I just want to live my life how it was...I just want to make a movie...with my friends.

"...." Tweek sighed before crouching down and petting me on the head, "you poor thing...I must have taken a lot from you. Just look at yourself...you're about to cry, aren't you?"

"....."

"....God..." Tweek sighed, "okay...okay...fine...I'll forget the deal we made this morning...I'll only take a little bit." I was...surprised. He was going to do that...for me? "But don't get any weird ideas...I'm only doing this cause...I hate seeing people cry...god knows I've seen too many people cry in my life, and I'm not going to see you cry...especially with that face of yours...I bet you're an ugly crier," Tweek said.

"...." I didn't say a thing, not really offended, but it was kinda annoying.

"...Come on, I'll take you to the nurse, and I'll get you something to eat to help bring back your energy," Tweek said as he helped me up and head back inside.

"What about...the others?"

"Don't worry about them," Tweek said as he snapped his fingers and everyone went back to normal as if nothing happened.

"Hope you get well soon, Craig!" Clyde shouted.

"....." I closed my eyes as I just sighed, I might as well just get use to this shit. "....Thank you," I said.

"....It's not like I'm doing it for you...I'm only doing it since I don't want my main source of blood to suddenly get hurt and ruined," Tweek said, "otherwise, this whole blood slave thing would be pointless."

"....." I didn't say anything, figuring that that's just how Tweek will be.

Still...I couldn't help but wonder if he truly meant that or if he felt otherwise. I was a bit scared on what the real truth here was.

* * *

Ever since that day, Tweek has become a little less tough on me, not that he stopped being a dick to me entirely, but he's been a bit nicer, which was weird. For one thing, whenever it was Tweek's feeding time, he would be a bit more gentler with his fangs going into my neck, saying how he didn't want to make it hurt too much especially since he was biting in the same place most of the time. Understandable. Tweek would also give me some food or snacks he made himself from home or bought for me after he was finished with his little blood feast, he would say that he didn't want the same mistake at gym to happen again. Again, reasonable.

Then...it got weird.

For one thing, whenever a teacher talks about a lesson, specifically history class, Tweek would get all heated up and complain that the teacher was wrong and would tell everyone the real facts, the teacher didn't seem to like this and would tell Tweek to shut up. Why Tweek didn't just use his powers to make the teacher to believe him, his answer was that he didn't want to waste his powers on meaningless dribble, and he knew how I felt about the powers, so he's taking it easy with them. ...Okay. Tweek also seemed to be hanging out with the guys a lot more during and after school, he seemed to be enjoying himself with them and even being part of conversations with them, when I asked him about that, he said that since he'll be with me all the time, he might as well get to know the guys. ...What? Finally, the weirdest thing of all, ever since we started pretending to be a couple, he's been holding my hand more often, he keeps giving me pet names, and would tell me to give him pet names too, and he would even kiss me on the cheek a lot. When I asked him about that, he said it needed to be more believable, especially in front of those Asian girls who were shipping us.

Just what the fuck was going on?

Now, it was a Saturday morning and I was packing my equipment and meeting up with the guys at the park, as I was packing, Tweek came out of my closet, yawning and looking at me tiredly.

"What are you doing up so early?" Tweek asked.

"Uh....just heading to the park to meet up with the guys, we're shooting today," I said.

"Ugh, for that stupid monster of yours?" Tweek sighed before walking over to my bed and laying down on it as if it belonged to him.

I frowned and so wanted to flip him off, "it's not stupid, what me and my friends are making is art."

"Oh really? Then how come you haven't shown it to anyone then?" Tweek asked.

I frowned and turned away, "I don't need to explain to you," I said as I grabbed my stuff and started leaving, "anyways, I'll be going, I'll be back before dinner," I said.

"Dinner!?" Tweek sat up and frowned, "I can't wait for you to come back for that long! I'll starve!" Tweek exclaimed.

"You said you only needed to be fed once a day to live, right? So as long as you're fed today, it shouldn't be a problem," I said.

Tweek frowned, got up from my bed, and grabbed my arm, preventing me from going any further out my door, "hold it right there, Tucker. We agreed that you'd let me feed off of you during lunch," Tweek said.

"Technically, we agreed you'd feed off of me during lunch time at school, lunch at home is different and at a different time. So basically, I don't have to do shit for you during the weekends," I said as I pulled my hand away.

"Y-you...you...you want me to starve, don't you? You want me to fade away into nothingness, don't you?"

"That would be nice and my life would be the way it was before, but knowing you, I can't say that," I said.

Tweek glared at me before snapping his fingers and suddenly, his clothes changed. "Fine, if you have to be at the park all day, might as well come with you so I don't starve," Tweek said.

"Uh...no," I said.

Tweek looked at me before huffing, "you got not choice, Craig, either you let me come with you? Or it's off with your head? Which would you like?" Tweek smiled.

"....Ugh! Fine! Just...don't do anything weird to my camera again and don't get in our way," I said.

"Oh you and your little mortal problems and worries, honestly, it's just a movie that no one will ever see," Tweek said.

"I'll see it, and my friends will see it, and my family," I said.

"Sure sure, but that's nothing if you can't even share it with the world. You gotta step out of your comfort zone if you wanna make something big here," Tweek said, poking at my chest before leaving my room, "now come on, I'm sure the guys will be waiting for us."

"Ugh!" I frowned and glared at him. While he wasn't looking, I flipped him off and quickly followed him.

We left the house and headed to the park where the guys were waiting for us, once we reached the park, we saw Clyde standing very close to the edge of a bench, trying to gain some balance.

"Clyde, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Trying to gain some balance," Clyde said, standing on one foot as he wobbled a bit.

"I keep telling him that he's going to hurt himself, but he ain't listening to me," Token sighed.

"Is this about the whole vampire thing again?" I asked.

"I'm telling you guys, chicks dig vampires! If I become a vampire, then Bebe will totally want to be my girlfriend! Simple!"

"T-the r-real question here is...w-w-what does b-balance have a-anything to d-do with b-b-being a v-v-vampire?" Jimmy asked.

"Well duh, vampires have great balance," Clyde said.

"Jesus Christ, Clyde," I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Clyde, you're doing things wrong here. Instead of possibly breaking your neck, why not try talking to Bebe?" Tweek suggested.

"Yeah right, as if she will talk to me," Clyde pouted.

"Well maybe she will if you talk to her in a suave way, just like how those vampires did it in the movies," Tweek said.

"Suave? Y-you think I can do that?" Clyde asked.

"Of course, you just got to be confident with yourself," Tweek smiled.

"....Yeah, you're right! I just got to be confident and Bebe will surely talk to me!" Clyde grinned.

"She sure will," Tweek smiled.

I leaned closer and asked, "is that really going to work?"

"How the hell should I know? I've never talked to girls like they did in those movies, I just said that to him so he would stop insulting me," Tweek whispered back. Ah...that's why.

I shook my head and started taking out the new and improved script for everyone to read, "alright, since you all didn't like the burnt mutant monster idea, I've went ahead and wrote a new monster that you all are familiar with and might actually like," I said as I handed everyone the new version of the script.

"Don't I get one?" Tweek asked.

"Nope, you're not part of this," I said.

"W-w-what are you t-t-talking about?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah man, Tweek has helped us with our movies before," Token said.

I frowned, "well Tweek is busy, so he can't really help us with this movie, right Tweek?"

"Nonsense, I can help you guys," Tweek smiled, "I can even act in the movie if you want, I am a very good actor," Tweek smiled. The cheeky bastard.

"You..."

"Here Tweek, you can borrow mine," Clyde said.

"Thanks Clyde," Tweek smiled as the two read the script together.

"Ugh, fine...whatever," I said. After a bit of reading, the guys looked up from the scripts, looked at each other, before looking at me. "Well? What do you guys think?"

"....It's...good," Token said.

"I-I like the s-s-setting and w-writing," Jimmy said.

"The characters are pretty interesting," Clyde said.

"And?" I asked.

"The monster sucks," Tweek flat out said.

"What's wrong with it this time?" I frowned.

"Well...yeah...the monster is famous and recognizable..but..." Token muttered.

"But?"

"I don't know man...Frankenstein doesn't seem like the right monster for this movie," Clyde said.

"Oh come on, why?" I frowned, "you wanted a memorable monster and I gave you one! I changed mutant Bill to Frankenstein!" I said.

"Yeah but...you can't really make a movie involving Frankenstein without basing it off the book and the movies," Token said.

"Y-yeah, and the t-time p-period d-d-d-doesn't make sense," Jimmy said.

"Besides, it's Frankenstein's monster, Frankenstein was the doctor," Tweek noted.

"Oh my god, fine! What do you guys suggest then?" I asked.

"Mmm...how about a zombie?" Clyde suggested.

"Nah, having one zombie isn't really that scary, especially since they're slow as fuck, so no dice," Token said.

"W-w-werewolf?"

"Don't have the budget to get a realistic looking mask or makeup, and no, we are not going to use dog hair to make the mask. That would be disgusting and too much glue," Token said.

Everyone went silent for a bit, we couldn't come up with a monster that would be perfect for the movie. However, it was Tweek who stepped up and suggested a monster idea.

"How about a vampire?" Tweek said.

"...Yeah yeah! We can totally do a vampire!" Clyde said.

"Vampires sounds cool," Token said.

"I-I'm in," Jimmy said.

"No," I said, frowning. The guys groaned and asked me why not, "I said I would never do a stupid vampire movie," I said.

"It won't be stupid, as long as you make the vampire the way you want, with a few elements that everyone knows a vampire to be, it will be fine! Hell, you can even get rid of the whole garlic and sunlight trope that vampires are weak to," Tweek said.

"No, I am not making a vampire movie," I crossed my arms.

"Oh come on, Craig! This could be our very own original vampire movie! Something no one has ever seen yet! Once people see it, they'll love the originality of our own version of a vampire! We have to make it!" Clyde said.

"One last time, no! I don't care if we make a vampire into an umpire or whatever, I'm not making a vampire movie and I'm definitely not showing it to anyone!" I said.

"Figures," Tweek sighed. I glared at him. Tweek looked at me before wrapping an arm around my shoulders and pulling me to the side, "give us a minute," Tweek said to the guys as we walked away from them. "Alright, look, why don't you just put that pride of yours away and just do the damn movie with a fucking vampire? You're just upsetting the guys," Tweek said.

"Why should I listen to you about this? Also, why do you care? They aren't your friends," I said.

"Yes they are," Tweek said.

"Only because you brainwashed them to be," I said.

"Whatever," Tweek sighed, "but what you're doing, how you're acting right now, just proves that...maybe you aren't cut out to being a movie maker, especially if you're not confident enough to even show your own movie to the public," Tweek said.

I glared at the bastard, how dare he say that about me and my movie skills. He thinks he's so smart and knows about everything, well I'll show him. "Fine, you want a damn vampire movie? You got yourself a deal, and I'll be sure to post this one to public too! Just you wait!"

"I can't wait," Tweek smiled.

I glared at him, "you're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Oh very much, yes," Tweek grinned.

We headed back to the guys and I looked at him, seeing how Tweek was waiting for me to say it, "...we're doing the vampire movie," I said.

"Yes!" Everyone exclaimed happily. I sighed, and Tweek smiled, looking very happy.

"So uh...who will be playing the vampire then?" Clyde asked.

I suddenly had an idea, if I'm going to be doing this movie, then I'm doing it my way. "Tweek of course," I said.

"What?" Tweek stared at me, shocked.

"Yeah, I mean...Tweek does seem to be very knowledgeable on vampire stuff, and he is a great actor, so him being the vampire would be perfect," I smiled.

"Ha ha...you're kidding...right?" Tweek narrowed his eyes at me.

"Of course not, babe. You'd make a perfect vampire," I smiled. I leaned close to him till our faces were close, I smiled at him smugly, seeing the rage in his eyes.

"You little..." Tweek said.

"You wanted a vampire movie, you got it, but we're doing it my way," I said. Tweek narrowed his eyes.

"Well great, if we're doing vampires, then we got to get the costumes," Token said.

"C-costumes?" Tweek said.

"I thought you said we didn't have the budget for costumes?" Clyde said.

"No, I said we didn't have the budge to get a wolf mask or makeup," Token said.

"B-b-but are y-you rich?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah well...the last time I let you assholes use my money for props and equipment, I had to take...public transport," Token said.

"....Rich kid problems," we all muttered.

* * *

After we bought all the costumes, got the props we needed, and found the perfect location to film, we were all ready to make the movie, of course, Tweek wasn't having any fun at all.

"I feel stupid," Tweek said, he was wearing a gothic attire with a white blouse, black vest, plant pants, and a cape to match. He looked ridiculous and I loved it. "Why do I have to wear this if the vampire is suppose to be a modern vampire?" Tweek asked.

"Well since I've changed the script a bit to include vampires, I thought it would be a good idea that you came from sixteenth century and made it all the way to the modern era where you transition from a gothic vampire to a more modern vampire," I said.

"You're just doing this to spite me, aren't you?"

"Pretty much," I smiled.

"Alright, we got props up and ready, we told the kids at the playground to scram, and we're ready to shoot," Clyde said.

"Great job, Clyde, not don't forget to wear your wig," I said.

"Tell me again why I have to play the girl?"

"Because we need female characters in this movie, but we don't have any female friends to do it, so you're the best we could get," I said.

"Well why not Tweek? He sounds more like a girl than me!" Clyde pouted.

"Hey!"

"Well he can't be the girl since he's the vampire, so suck it up and wear the damn wig," I said.

"Fine, but I'm not going to like it," Clyde said as he puts on a blonde wig and got into position.

"Alright, camera!" Token held up the camera, "mic?" Jimmy held up the boom mic, "action!" I shouted. Token pressed record and we all stood silently as Tweek and Clyde get on camera and began their lines.

"Oh darling...my beloved...will I ever see you again?" Clyde said in a high pitched voice.

"...Pfff ha ha ha ha ha!" Tweek suddenly broke out in laughter, clutching his sides.

I frowned, "cut!" I shouted. Token turned the camera off and sighed. "What was that?"

"I'm sorry, but the way Clyde was talking and the fact he's wearing a bra and that wig, it's too hilarious," Tweek said.

"Well be serious, we can't find a female actress, so stop being a dick and say your lines," I said.

"Alright alright, I'll try again," Tweek said, clearing his throat.

"Alright...camera...action!" I shouted.

"Oh darling...my beloved...will I ever see you again?" Clyde said once more in a high pitched voice.

Tweek looked at him, tilting his head with his hand to make Clyde look up at him, but judging from Tweek's puffed up cheeks, it looked like he was having a hard time keeping it together, "Pff...m-my darling...ha ha...I will...pff...I will always...l-love..pffff ha ha ha ha ha!" Tweek started to laugh again, breaking character, again.

"Cut!" I threw down the script and got pissed, "if you can't take this seriously then maybe we should have you as the girl and Clyde can be the vampire," I said.

"Yes!" Clyde said.

Tweek stopped laughing and frowned, not liking the idea, "oh no you don't, I ain't wearing a skirt or bra," Tweek said.

"You sure? You got the hips and legs for it, you'd make a wonderful girl," I said, smirking.

"Oh? What about you? You got the cheekbones you know," Tweek said, smirking himself.

I frowned, "well sad to say, but I'm the director," I said.

"Oh there's been plenty of directors who star in their own movies you know, so it won't be too hard for you to put on a wig and shake those hips of yours," Tweek said.

"Oh you'd like that wouldn't you?" I frowned. By this point, our noses were touching as we glared at each other.

"Gross, are you two going to fight or kiss here?" Clyde said.

"Don't be stupid!" We both exclaimed.

"Okay okay, just saying," Clyde said, raising his hands.

"Look, maybe we should just find a girl to play the girl role, make things easier," Token said.

"Oh yeah, and where in the world are we going to find a girl that will do this project with us?" I asked.

"Hey, are you guys making a movie?"

We all froze, we turned around and saw Bebe Stevens, standing there with bags of shoes in her hands, looking at us as if we did something very interesting and wanted to see what we were doing.

"H-hey Bebe," Clyde said, blushing slightly.

"Hey Clyde," Bebe smiled as she walked closer, "so...are you guys like...making a movie?" Bebe asked.

"Uh-"

"Yeah, we are! We're making a vampire movie," Clyde said.

"Vampire movie? I love vampire movies!" Bebe smiled.

"Figures, I bet she likes watching _Twilight_ ," I said.

"I especially love _Twilight_ ," Bebe said.

"There we go," I sighed.

"Yeah, well I mean...our movie isn't exactly exactly  _Twilight_ , but it's like...a more modernized vampire story and uh...well...we are putting our own twist on the vampire, so yeah...it's..p-pretty cool, I guess," Clyde said.

"That's so cool!" Bebe said.

"Hey...Craig, this might be your chance," Tweek said.

"For what?"

"To get a girl to act for us, she seems movie perfect," Tweek said.

"She probably doesn't even want to be part of our movie," I said.

"There you go, not having the confidence. Do I have to do everything for you?" Tweek rolled his eyes before walking towards Bebe, "hey Bebe, listen...we're actually...thinking of getting a girl to play the main female roles..and I just couldn't help but think you would be perfect for the roles," Tweek said.

"Me? Really?" Bebe asked, her eyes sparkled a bit.

"Of course, you have the look that screams, 'movie star!' You'd be perfect for our movie," Tweek smiled.

"Well...I've considered acting before...and it does seem like a lot of fun...oh...what the heck! I'll do it!" Bebe smiled.

"Really!?" Both Clyde and I said, though I was more shocked while Clyde was more excited and nervous.

"Sure, just what do I need to do, Mr. Director?" Bebe asked, looking at me.

"Yeah Mr. Director, what do you need her to do?" Tweek smiled.

"....." I just stood there, shocked. It didn't even look like Tweek used his brainwashing powers to convince her. Just how was he able to do that? "I uh...just..stand right about here..and...just say these lines right here," I said, handing Bebe a copy of the script.

"This is so exciting! I'm going to be a star," Bebe said.

"You already are a star to me, Bebe," Clyde sighed.

Bebe smiled, "aw, thank you."

"A-anytime," Clyde blushed.

"Oh Jesus, I'm going to be sick," I mumbled. After Bebe read the script and I instructed her on what to say and do, she and Tweek got into position and we were ready to roll again. "Camera...action!"

"Oh darling...my beloved...will I ever see you again?" I was...a bit surprised, the moment Bebe spoke her lines, she was...a natural. She even made herself cry, which fits the scene very well. I'm actually glad that Bebe agreed to do this, this might make the movie better and less...embarrassing and awkward.

Just then, Tweek grabbed Bebe's chin and tilted her head a bit so she would look up at him, Bebe blushed as Tweek's face got near to hers, barely touching. "My darling...I will always love you, I will always find you. Wherever you may be, I will search the ends of the world...just to kiss your lips again," Tweek said, this time he was serious and not laughing.

"....." I was staring at the two the entire time, the scene was perfect, it was as if I was actually seeing Count and Vivian, the characters of the movie...actually...loving...each other. Huh. I feel...weird. "...C-cut," I said.

Token stopped the camera and looked pleased with the scene so far, "that was good. I loved your reaction, Bebe," Token said.

Bebe seemed...dazed, she was still looking at Tweek with a weird look in her eyes, she finally snapped out of it and pulled away, blushing a bit, but trying to play if off. "Oh, thanks!" Bebe smiled, "and thank you for letting me be part of the movie! I can't wait to show this to my friends!"

"F-friends?" I muttered.

"Well duh, Craig. You said that this time you were going to show this movie to the public once it's done, right?" Tweek smiled.

I glared at him, and was about to say something, but Clyde cut in, "are we really going to show this to everyone at school?" Clyde asked.

"W-w-we could have a m-m-movie night with the o-other guys," Jimmy suggested.

"Yeah yeah, and we can upload this to YouTube or something!" Token said.

"I'm so excited! The girls are going to be so jealous," Bebe giggled.

Tweek smiled before walking over to me, "see? Everyone wants your movie to go public, so why not give the audience what they want?" Tweek smirked.

I frowned, "fine...I'll...I'll show this to the guys at school, and I guess we can invite our friends for...m-movie night," I said.

"Woo-hoo!" Clyde exclaimed. Everyone cheered and were excited to get this movie going, excited to show everyone. Me on the other hand, I'm not very thrilled. I do want to show one of my movies to the public one day, but I'm not so sure about this one...especially since it involves vampires and him.

"Careful Craig, keep frowning like that and you'll wrinkles," Tweek said.

"Fuck you," I whispered low enough so the others couldn't hear.

Tweek chuckled before grabbing my hand and pulling me close until our faces were close, "just because I'm playing along with your little game here doesn't mean you can treat me like everyone else. You know exactly what I can do to you and your friends, so don't test me," Tweek threatened.

I trembled a bit, getting nervous, but I suddenly thought back to when Tweek was being all buddy buddy with my friends and the way he acted in the scene we just did with Bebe. I suddenly found myself not that scared, and I decided to push back, not letting Tweek push me around.

I grabbed Tweek's shoulders and pushed him away a bit, giving myself some room and time to think what to say to him, "instead of threatening me like that, you should try blending in a bit more and not bring suspicion to yourself, asshole. As long as you're with me with this movie, I make the rules here, got it?"

".....Huh...I didn't think you had the balls to talk back to a vampire...gotta say," Tweek leaned in, his face inches away from mine, "I'm impressed. Still...don't push it," Tweek smiled.

I blushed a bit, but glared at him. "Whatever."

"H-hey y-you two, i-if you're d-d-done making out, l-let's g-get ready for the n-n-next scene!" Jimmy called out.

We both blushed and pulled away, "we were not making out!" We both exclaimed.

"Oh don't be shy you two, it's cute how you both love each other very much," Bebe smiled.

"I-I do not love him!" I shouted.

"What?" Token questioned.

"Uh...how can you two be boyfriends if you don't love him? That's kinda weird," Clyde said.

Tweek cleared his throat and nudged me with his elbow, I stuttered and quickly tried to say something, "I mean...it's just...you know how embarrassing it is..s-saying that I love him..." I blushed, getting more and more awkward, "I love...T-Tweek very much, I just...don't like saying it," I said.

"Oh...that makes sense," Clyde smiled.

"Does it?" Token asked.

"It does," I said quickly. "N-now come on, let's just get the next scene done with before lunch."

Everyone agreed and started heading to our next location for the next scene we planned on doing with Bebe. As we were walking, Tweek walked next to me, a smirked formed on his lips.

"What?" I asked, glaring at him.

Without much hesitation, Tweek started speaking in my voice, "I love Tweek very much, I just don't like saying it! I'm Craig Tucker, and I love Tweek," Tweek teased.

I blushed and punched him in the arm, "shut up, it was the only thing I could come up with," I said.

Tweek giggled, "well at least you convinced them to believe you, I guess that means I won't be rough with you when it's time for me to feed," Tweek said.

"As if I would consider that a reward," I sighed.

"Who said it was a reward?" Tweek smiled.

I rolled my eyes and continued walking. This guy...

We get to the next scene which happened to be the bridge over the pond. In this scene, Count and Vivian are suppose to sit on the bridge and kiss. Of course, since I know Bebe and Tweek would possibly be uncomfortable with a real kiss, the kiss will be short, and the rest will simply be camera tricks to make it look like they're kissing. Easy and simple.

"Alright, in this scene, I need you guys to kiss, make sure your lips are together for the camera to capture it, and after that, I just need you guys to pretend you're kissing," I said.

"Wait, what?" Tweek seemed shocked, "I thought the kissing scene will be fake the entire time."

"Well technically yes, but I need a shot of you both of your lips together to make it believable. I'l edit it to make it look authentic, but I need a good shot of yours lips touching," I said.

"I-I...uh...can't we do something else?" Tweek said, looking more pale than usual.

"Yeah! Can't we just point the camera at a certain angle to make it look like they're kissing?" Clyde said, probably not wanting Bebe to kiss Tweek.

"D-d-don't b-be a p-p-pussy Clyde, T-Tweek is g-g-gay remember? H-he is d-d-dating Craig, s-s-so t-t-this won't actually c-c-count," Jimmy said.

"Yeah, exactly. Bebe, are you fine with Tweek kissing you?" Token asked.

Bebe blushed a bit, but looking between me and Tweek, she smiled and nodded, "if it's a quick kiss, I'm fine with it," Bebe said.

"I...I...I can't do this," Tweek said.

I sighed, "it's just a kiss," I said.

"Y-y-yeah, and y-you've k-k-kissed Craig p-plenty of times, r-right? S-so t-this should be f-f-fine," Jimmy said.

"And it's not like you're cheating or anything," Token said.

Tweek seemed to panic more and looked extremely uncomfortable, going as far as pulling on his collar and messing his hair a bit, "I uh...I really don't...t-think this is a g-g-good idea," Tweek said.

"Tweek?" I looked at the vampire questionably, why was he freaking out over a kiss?

"Nnngg...c-can we uh..can we call lunch early? I uh...I'm feeling peckish," Tweek said.

"Uh...sure...Craig?" Token looked at me.

"....Alright, we'll take a break and get some lunch," I said.

"Oh! let's get some tacos!" Clyde said.

"W-we had t-t-tacos yesterday," Jimmy said.

"So? Everyday is a good day to have some tacos," Clyde said.

"I'm down for anything," Token said.

"I'm actually craving for some tacos too, count me in," Bebe smiled.

"Yes! Tweek, what about you?" Clyde asked.

Tweek didn't reply immediately, he simply looked down, looking stressed and uncomfortable by what just happened. "Uh...yeah...taco seems fine."

"Tweek?" I was about to ask what was wrong, but Clyde interrupted me.

"Let's go!" Clyde exclaimed, happily running to his favorite place that sold the best tacos.

Everyone kept walking, Tweek walking ahead. I just walked behind everyone, keeping my eyes on Tweek and wondering what's gotten into him all of a sudden. As we finally reached the restaurant, we all sat at a booth near the back, ordered what we want, and were now waiting for our food.

"Craig," Tweek grabbed my sleeve and pulled my arm a bit, ushering me to come with him. I know what he wants.

"We'll be back," I said.

"I-I h-hope y-you two a-a-aren't doing the n-nasty in the r-r-restrooms," Jimmy smirked.

I blushed and flipped him off, "no we're not! We would never do that in a family restaurant, Jimmy. I'm just helping Tweek with his medication for his...condition," I lied.

"It's so sweet of you to care so much for Tweek that you would help him with his medicine! I wish I had a boyfriend that would do that for me," Bebe sighed.

"W-well Bebe...if you ever feel sick or anything, I'd be more than willing to help you with anything," Clyde said.

"Aw, thanks Clyde. You're such a sweet friend," Bebe smiled.

"...Friend?"

"We'll be back," I sighed, not wanting to see Clyde striking out.

Tweek and I headed to the restroom, but saw that there were a few people inside, so Tweek snapped his fingers. "Alright, out," Tweek ordered. Everyone started walking out of the restroom, including a few of the guys who were in the stalls left....without washing their hands...or even finishing...gross. "Alright, we're alone. Let's get this over with," Tweek said, not looking very upbeat, which he normally is when he's about to have some of my blood.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine," Tweek sighed, "just shut up and remove your shirt," Tweek said.

"Fine, Jesus..no need to be bossy," I said as I removed my jacket and shirt. Before I could even prepare myself, Tweek grabbed me and sunk his teeth into my neck without giving me a warning. "Ah!" I let out a panicked screamed as I started struggling in his grasp.

"Quit moving," Tweek hissed, sounding pissed, something he never does when he's feeding.

I bit my lip as I felt my blood leaving my body. What was weird was that it didn't feel like Tweek was even enjoying himself, hell, some of my blood wasn't even getting in his mouth, it was sloppily getting everywhere on my neck and shoulder, a little even got on the floor.

"T-Tweek! Stop!" I exclaimed, not able to take it any longer! "You'd said you'd be gentler!" I exclaimed as I tried pushing him away.

Tweek growled before pulling back and glaring at me, his eyes completely red, "I said hold still!" Tweek shouted. I stared at him, terrified at this moment. I was trembling as I took a step back, raising my hands to protect myself if Tweek tried anything. Tweek seemed to noticed his sudden outburst and he had a concerned expression on his face. Tweek looked away, no longer appearing aggressive towards me, "I'm sorry," Tweek said as he walked over to the sinks and leaned against them, letting out a breath, "I'm really sorry...I don't...I don't know what has gotten into me," Tweek said, closing his eyes.

"....Does...it have anything to do with the whole kissing fiasco earlier?" I asked.

Tweek frowned and glared at me, "oh what? Are you saying that I've never kissed anyone before and think I'm going to mess up the kissing scene?"

"What? I never said that," I frowned. Tweek blushed and glared at the ground, looking very frustrated. "...Is that why you're upset? You've never kissed anyone before?"

Tweek blushed harder before sighing loudly, "alright, yes! I've never kissed anyone before, okay? So go ahead and laugh," Tweek sighed.

"I just...I'm surprised, that's all. You've lived for a long time, right? So how the fuck have you never kissed anyone before?" I asked.

"Well...being gay during a time when being gay isn't seen as a normal thing could be part of it...oh and the fact that there aren't that many gay vampires around...and I'm too nervous to talk to women....and mortals disgust me," Tweek said.

I felt slightly offended by the last part, but I didn't say anything about it, "you don't seem too bothered when kissing me on the cheek though," I said.

"Well a kiss on the cheek is pretty much the least intimidating thing I've ever done with someone, it doesn't mean shit to me...but on the lips...I get nervous, alright?" Tweek said, still blushing.

I wanted to laugh, so I did. "Pff, oh my god. You're like a preteen girl who is going through her first crush," I said. If I wasn't slightly bleeding around my neck, I would have laughed harder.

Tweek glared at me, getting all defensive, "laugh all you want, asshole! I bet you haven't kissed anyone either," Tweek said.

I looked at him, smirking, "actually, I have," I said. By this point, I grabbed one of the paper towels and pressed it against my neck to stop the bleeding.

"...What? Y-you kissed someone before?" Tweek asked.

"I kissed lots of people before. I'm not a stranger to the whole dating game. My first kiss was at a party awhile back. We were playing spin the bottle and I just landed on this guy who I ended up dating for awhile, but broke it off after two months. Then I kissed this kid who was a few years older than me, he was a bit of a sloppy kisser, so we broke up after a month. I also kissed a few girls when I was still experimenting with my sexuality, I kissed this guy at space camp, and then I-"

"I get it!" Tweek frowned, "you're a kissing whore, I get it," Tweek sighed.

I didn't take much notice of me being called a kissing whore, I simply sighed, getting tired of Tweek being a whiny bitch, "dude, kissing isn't such a big deal, why are you being an asshole about it?"

"Of course it's a big deal! Kissing is suppose to be special! It's suppose to show how much you love the person you're with! If you kiss someone for the heck of it, there's no special meaning behind it at all! It's as good as just pressing skin together," Tweek said.

I wanted to gag, "what the fuck are you? A thousand year old vampire or a little girl who still believes in fairy tales? For the last time, kissing isn't a big deal or something to fuss over about. Just find someone to kiss and get it over with, hell, why not kiss Bebe for the scene?"

"I can't do that! I haven't found the person I like, and I want to make my first kiss to be special!"

At this point, I was getting annoyed, my neck hurts, I was still a bit dizzy from the blood loss, and I was so done with Tweek's bullshit at this point. "For fuck sake, here!" I dropped the paper towel I was holding up against my neck, letting it fall as I grabbed Tweek by the shoulder, and pressed my lips against his. The kiss wasn't long, maybe five or ten seconds before I pulled away. It was just a small and simple kiss, no tongue, no inhaling each other's breath, nothing special. Just a quick and simple kiss. "There! See? Nothing to freak out about! Now you're no longer a kissing virgin, so get the fuck over it and let's just leave this disgusting restroom already," I sighed. Firs things first, clean up the blood, put my shirt back on, and then leave.

Before I could go to the sinks to wash the blood off my neck, Tweek suddenly grabbed my hand and kept me from going anywhere. When I looked back, I noticed that Tweek's bangs were covering his eyes, and I wasn't able to see his expression.

Crap. I went too far didn't I? Oh shit! He's going to kill me, isn't he? Okay Craig, just beg for his forgiveness and maybe he won't tear my heart out. "L-look, I'm really sorry I did that, I was just really dizzy from the blood loss and couldn't focus on what I was doing, so please don't-" I was surprised when Tweek suddenly pulled me closer and had his lips against mine. "Mmff!" I tried pulling away, but Tweek held me still, even pushing me against the wall behind me as he pressed his lips harder against mine. I tensed up a bit, closing my eyes as I felt his lips and fangs against my lips, but I suddenly started relaxing as I got a good feel of the kiss, it was...actually much different from all the kisses I've had before...hell...I even found myself kissing back. "Mmm..." I sighed as eased up and Tweek wasn't holding me so tightly.

Eventually, Tweek pulled away, out of breath as he stared at me with half closed eyelids. We were both panting as we stared at each other in the eyes, and staring at the other's lips, which were now a bit swollen and slightly red. God, I could hear my heartbeat, and I couldn't help but wonder if Tweek could hear it too, hear how fast it was going.

"....What...what was that?" I asked, still panting.

"....I don't know," Tweek said, his face completely red. He pulled away, coughing and looking at the ground, "sorry..."

"It's...um...it's whatever....I mean...I technically started it first, so...I guess we're even," I said awkwardly.

"Y-yeah..." Tweek said.

We stood there awkwardly for a bit, not sure what to say to the other. I mean...we just kissed...we both kissed back...and...now what? Do we just...pretend it never happened? It literally happened like ten twenty seconds ago. Jesus.

"...Shit, your neck," Tweek said when he noticed that I was bleeding again.

"Crap," I was about to grab another paper towel, but Tweek stopped me and leaned in, pressing a gentle yet firm kiss against my neck. I could feel his tongue lapping at my blood as he stopped the bleeding. I blushed and didn't say a word. I should be use to this, but...after that whole...kiss...I wasn't really sure right now. "There...it should stop..." Tweek looked into my eyes, and I looked at him, feeling my heart racing, "...bleeding..."

"Uh..thanks," I said, quickly washing any dry blood that was on my neck before reaching for my shirt and jacket and putting them on. "We uh...we better get back to the others, they're probably waiting for us," I said.

"Right..." Tweek said.

We both didn't say a word and quickly left the restroom. As we headed back to the table with the others, my mind was going crazy. Just what the hell was that about? What happened? Why did he kissed me back there? What does any of this mean!? God, why is this so confusing and why do I feel so weird? I just want to go home, get on my bed, and never leave my room, ever.

By the time we finished lunch, Tweek and I still didn't say a word to each other, we would even look at each other, and honestly, I just didn't want to interact with him in any way. Yet, avoiding him is going to be difficult since I need to direct him on what he needs to do for the scenes we're doing.

"Alright people, let's get this kissing scene going before the sun starts going down," Token said.

"Tweek, you think you can do it now?" Clyde asked.

Tweek blushed, looking at me for a few seconds before straightening up, "yeah, sure. It's just a kiss, nothing to worry about," Tweek said. I wanted to flip him off so bad.

"Actors in position!" I called out, grabbing the camera and setting it up. Once Tweek and Bebe got into position, which was to sit on the edge of the bridge and be very close together, I was ready to start filming and get this scene over with. "Cameras...action," I said, not very enthusiastically as before.

"Oh Vlad, isn't the weather lovely?"

"Indeed it is, but not as lovely as you, my love," the moment Tweek grabbed Bebe's face and leaned closer, my stomach dropped.

I watched as their faces inched closer and closer, their lips just a few centimeters apart. Before they could even touch lips, I suddenly spoke up, "cut!" Everyone stopped and were now staring at me, confused as to why I shouted. I was sweating bullets as I wondered why I did that.

"What was wrong with that take?" Token asked.

"I uh...the uh...the angle was off," I said.

"A-a-angle?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah...like...their heads should be tilted a bit more, and the camera should go here," I said as I moved the camera an inch to the right.

"Seriously?" Token asked, raising and eyebrow and crossing his arms.

"Yeah...every small detail makes a difference," I said.

"Okay...then shall we continue filming?"

"Yeah yeah, go ahead," I said as I stepped back and let Token handle the camera. "Action!"

"Oh Vlad, isn't the weather lovely?" Bebe said once more, this time looking at Tweek more lovingly. I felt sick in the pit of my stomach.

"Indeed it is, but not as lovely as you, my love," Tweek once again said, tilting Bebe's face a bit and started leaning closer. I couldn't take it.

I started to cough violently, ruining the shot. Token sighed and turned the camera off, glaring at me. "S-sorry, my throat was dry," I said.

"Dude, seriously?" Clyde asked.

"What? I just coughed," I said.

"Y-y-you did that o-o-on p-purpose," Jimmy said.

"No I didn't!"

"Dude, obviously you don't like seeing Tweek and Bebe kissing, so why don't you just go somewhere else while we finish this scene," Token said.

"What!? It's my movie!" I frowned.

"It's our movie, Craig. We're putting just as much effort into this as you, but we can't focus if you keep interrupting us because of your little personal feelings about Tweek kissing Bebe," Token said.

"W-why would I have any personal feelings with Tweek kissing Bebe? I couldn't care less!" I exclaimed.

"Well obviously you do. Look man, why don't you just take the rest of the day off and we'll finish filming on our own. We got the script and you've told us what we needed to do, so we can handle things here for awhile," Token said.

"...." I looked at everyone, and I especially look at Tweek. I felt uncomfortable before I nodded, "fine...just...if you guys need any more details, you can call me," I said.

"Got it, now go on, relax. Well handle things here," Token said.

I nodded and hesitantly left. I know the guys will do fine, they'll film everything right, and as long as Token is the one in charge, things will be okay. ....I just can't help but worry about Tweek and Bebe kissing. Ugh, what is wrong with me? Why is that upsetting? It's just a kiss...a simple...kiss.

"....Ugh," I shook my head and headed home. I needed to clear my mind from this whole kissing fiasco.

Once I reached home, I noticed that the house was empty. Mom and dad were probably at work, Tricia was probably spending time at a friend's house, which means I have the entire house all to myself, thank god.

I headed upstairs, trying to understand what the fuck just happened. Why did I felt uncomfortable seeing Tweek about to kiss Bebe? I mean, I wasn't like that before! Before...before...

I could feel Tweek's lips against mine, the way he held me close, the way he was gentle against my lips. It was...amazing.

"....Oh my god!" I wanted to punch myself in the stomach. I quickly sat on my bed the moment I was in my room, and pulled off my hat, feeling my face getting hot. I couldn't believe what I was thinking! I couldn't believe how I was reacting! I was fucking jealous! What do I look like? A teenage girl who feel insecure about her own relationship!? Fucking hell!

"You look like you're about to drop dead."

"Jesus!" I shouted as I fell off my bed and looked up, only to see Tweek standing there. "W-what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be filming with the guys?"

"We were, but it felt pointless to continue without you there, especially when Clyde couldn't help but be all nervous the entire time and even accidentally tripping and somehow ripped Bebe's jacket. So we decided to call it a day and I left. Here's your camera," Tweek said as he dropped my camera on my desk.

"...So I'm guessing you and Bebe kissed?" I asked, glaring at the floor.

"....Sorta," Tweek said.

"Sorta?"

"Yeah, sorta. I did that whole actor trick where you put your thumb against their lips and make it look like you're kissing, it helps when the camera was angled in that right spot," Tweek said.

"S-so you didn't kiss her?" I asked.

"....No. I didn't," Tweek said, looking at me. "Are you okay? You seem weird."

"I'm weird? You're the one who fucking kissed me in the men's restroom at a fucking Mexican restaurant," I said.

"H-hey! You're the one who kissed me first, and I told you I was saving that kiss for someone special," Tweek frowned.

"Oh there you go with your fucking special someone crap!" I frowned.

"What is your problem? What's wrong with that?" Tweek frowned.

"Oh nothing, I get it! The moment I kissed you to shut you up, you realize that no one is special to you, so now you're more than willing to kiss anyone, especially Bebe, right?"

"You said that a kiss was a kiss, and nothing special!"

"Well...I say a lot of shit, I didn't think you'd actually believe me!" I exclaimed.

"....Oh I see, I get it now! You were jealous, weren't you?" Tweek smirked.

"What?"

"You couldn't stand seeing me kissing someone else that wasn't you, that's it, wasn't it? That's why you were being weird!"

"Shut up! I am not the weird one here!"

"Oh yes you are! Oh what? You suddenly want me to kiss you again? Is that it? You want me to kiss you like we did in the restroom?"

"Shut up!" I exclaimed as I pushed him.

Tweek stumbled back, shocked that I pushed him. Hell, I was shocked that I pushed him myself. "Don't push me!" Tweek stepped forward and pushed me back.

I stumbled back and almost fell. The bastard, he used his vampire strength there didn't he!? "Fuck you," I said as I tried to push him, but he wasn't budging, so he kept still as I tried to push him away.

"No, fuck you!" Tweek exclaimed.

We glared at each other, cursing and shouting insults, but the moment our eyes met, I couldn't hold it in any longer, and neither could Tweek.

We both ended up kissing each other very fiercely as we grabbed the other tightly by the shoulders, pulling each other and trying to being our bodies closer and closer. I blushed when I felt Tweek's tongue poking my bottom lip, and I ended up letting his tongue in.

We both pulled away, out of breath, but still glaring at each other. Our faces were red and my heart was pounding like crazy. Jesus Christ, this vampire's kisses were fucking amazing, way better than anyone I've kissed before.

"I hate you," I panted.

"You disgust me," Tweek said.

We kissed each other again and soon fell on my bed as our hands started roaming around our bodies, removing our clothes and pulling at each other's hair. At that moment, I didn't give two shits what was happening or what is about to happen. I just needed him here and I needed him now.

After about an hour of making out, our sweaty and nude bodies grinding against each other, we were both exhausted as we laid on our back son my bed, my covers covering our naked bodies as we tried to gain back our breaths. Jesus, I couldn't believe what we did.

"....."

"...."

We laid there silently, too ashamed to look at each other. I mean I wouldn't blame Tweek, we literally just fucked a few moments ago while making out like there was no tomorrow. Just what were we thinking? Ugh...I wanted to slap myself for letting this happen!

"I didn't want to kiss Bebe you know," Tweek said.

"...What?" I turned my head to look at him. Tweek wasn't looking at me, but his cheeks and ears were slightly red.

"I didn't want to kiss her. I never planned on actually kissing her you know," Tweek said.

"But you-"

"I know what I said, but...I didn't want to do it. I was planning on doing that thumb over the lips trick from the beginning," Tweek said.

"Why didn't you say anything!?" I asked, sitting up and staring at him.

"Because I didn't think I needed to? I didn't know you were going to freak out about it," Tweek sighed.

"I-I...I was not freaking out about it," I blushed.

"Oh yes you were," Tweek sighed, "Token was right, you were jealous, weren't you?"

"...." I wanted to argue, I wanted to tell him off, but I knew there was no point. "...Okay fine! Yes! ...I was jealous," I sighed as I laid back down and stared at the ceiling.

"Why? I thought you said a kiss didn't really matter," Tweek said.

"I know what I said, okay!? I just...I don't know...kissing you was...different," I blushed.

"Different?"

"Yes, different. It's...not as rough, sloppy, or even simple as the guys I use to date...yours was...different," I said.

".....Craig," Tweek turned over to his side and was now looking at me, "...do you...have feelings for me?"

"W-what?" I blushed and looked at him.

"Do you have feelings for me?" Tweek asked again.

"W-why would I have feelings for the like of you? You're an asshole, a psycho, a jerk who threatens me with my life all the time, you boss me around, you're taking my blood away from me, and you're...you're...a vampire! Why would I have feelings for you?" I asked.

"Because...we wouldn't be feeling this weird after we kissed...I wouldn't be thinking of you so much...I wouldn't be thinking of holding your hand...or...taking better care of you...or making sure you're okay. I-I wouldn't be...thinking...of kissing you all the time...and I can see that you feel the same way," Tweek said.

"....." Why the fuck does this guy always have to read me like an open book? Jesus Christ. "....As a rhetorical question...if I were to have feelings for you...and you were to feel the same way...what does that mean for us? What's going to happen?"

Tweek looked away, thinking, he looked at me again before leaning closer until his head was gently resting on my shoulder, "I think...maybe...I'd be kinder to you? That maybe...we could...try to be a real couple?"

I blushed, "ha...that's..that's fucking rich...me...dating a fucking vampire..." I muttered.

"Do you not want to? If you say you don't want to, we can call it off, forget this...hell...forget our little deal," Tweek said.

"What?"

Tweek sighed, "I'm...thinking of letting you go as my blood slave, that's what I'm saying..."

"Why?"

"....Ha....I...I could never make the person I like...be my blood slave...right?" Tweek asked.

"....." At that moment, my mind was racing, I wasn't sure what to say or what my heart was telling me. I felt...scared? Unsure? Confused? Sick? I wasn't sure...

"If you say no....we can all it off. I won't kill you, I'll make everyone forget about me...and we'll move on...we'll...never see each other again. You'll live your life like it was before you met me. It'll be as if I never existed...hell...I could even erase your memories of me to make it easier for you," Tweek said.

Never...remember Tweek again? He was going to go that far, for me? "...." Now...if I were a normal and sane person, I'd want that. Hell, if he told me this a few months back, I would have accepted it with flying colors. I would have been thrilled to have this damn vampire out of my life forever, and I would never remember the horrible events that led to me meeting him. I should have said no, and hope he'll go away...but I didn't....I couldn't.

"Craig?"

"....I don't...I don't want to forget you," I found myself saying, feeling my heart pounding.

"...Are you sure? You might regret it...if you stay with me," Tweek said.

"...." I grabbed his hand and squeezed it tight, "I like you," I said, "I love you."

"....." Tweek doesn't say a word, he placed his hand on my cheek and leaned in to kiss me. I kissed him back. "Just know...I will never let you go," Tweek whispered, looking into my eyes.

"....Then don't," I said. I kissed him.

Whatever the hell is this strange force that has made me drawn to him, I couldn't care less. I never want Tweek to leave, I never want to forget him. As insane as it is, and maybe I am going crazy...I was in love with him. I was in love with a vampire. I was in love with Tweek.

* * *

After that day that our feelings for each other became mutual, Tweek and I continued to be a couple in front of people, but of course, this time was real and not a made up illusion that Tweek made up so that people won't be suspicious of Tweek. So I guess there was no reason to come out to everyone since everyone already believed Tweek and I were dating before we actually became official. Oh well, less stress for me I guess.

"C-c-cool n-necklace, Craig," Jimmy said when he noticed the necklace I was wearing.

It was Tweek's old fang that I turned into a necklace a while back. I was glad I never threw it away, and now I have a reason to wear it all the time. "Thanks, I made it," I said.

"What kind animal tooth is that?" Clyde asked.

"I'm...not sure...uh..but Tweek helped me get it, so he might know," I said.

"I'm not sure myself, I bought it awhile ago, so I don't remember the name of the animal," Tweek said.

"Hm...it looks like it could be a crocodile tooth," Token said.

"It's bit thin though, don't you think?"

"A kinda small," Clyde said.

"You're right, but I don't know what animal has this kind of tooth," Token said.

"Guys, does it really matter at this point?" I asked.

"Guess not," Token sighed as he grabbed his books from his locker, "so, we ready to shoot the last scene today?" Token smiled.

I smiled back, excited to finally be over with filming, we're now a step closer into finishing the movie, and honestly, these past few days, they've been fun, especially with Bebe around to help us, which I'm sure Clyde is very happy with. This movie was going to be amazing, and it's all thanks to everyone's efforts...and especially Tweek.

"I can't wait to show this movie to the public! We're going to be internet famous!" Clyde said.

"Slow your roll there, Clyde. We can't assume everyone is going to like it you know, and besides, this is a no budget film, so don't expect too much," Tweek said.

"He's right...but it's still going to be amazing," I smiled, "and it's all thanks to my wonderful boyfriend's acting," I said.

"Oh you, you're just saying that, aren't you?" Tweek smiled.

"I-is it m-me or a-are you two b-being more sickeningly r-romantic with each other t-thank usual?" Jimmy said.

"Shut up," I chuckled as I lightly punched Jimmy in the arm.

We were all laughing and talking about how great the movie was going to be and how much fun we'll all have when we're done watching the movie, however, as we were talking, a senior walks by and overheard us.

"You think girls will be into us once we show them the movie?" Clyde asked.

"Clyde, the only girls coming will be Bebe's friends, and I'm pretty sure they don't give a damn about a romantic horror vampire movie," I said.

"Romantic horror vampire movie? Jesus Tucker, I know you make stupid movies, but that has to be the most stupidest thing I've ever heard," when we all turned our head, we went silent. It was Terry, a senior in our school. Terry was also a bit of a dick with freshman and sophmore students, always harassing them, knocking their stuff to the ground, or even the occasional beating, but he luckily never hurts anyone physically that much, not after that incident last year with a freshman and being locked in his locker. The poor guy was traumatized and had to move schools because of it.

"Leave us alone, Terry, we weren't talking to you," I frowned.

"What you say?" Terry stepped forward, grabbing me by the collar, but I remained calm and flipped him off. "Tough guy, huh? Well let's see how tough you are after I leave you smeared all over the pavement you little-"

"Terrance, what are you doing?" A teacher noticed us and walked up, staring down at Terry very angrily.

"N-nothing, just messing around, that's all," Terry said as he let me go, "right Craig?"

"No, he was about to beat me up, ma'am," I said. I wanted to smirk.

Terry glared at me and if looks could kill, I'd probably be dead by now. The teacher frowned and quickly stepped between me and Terry. "Terrance, you remember what happened the last time we found you hurting a student. Do we need to send you to the principal's office again, and have your mother come by?"

"No miss," Terry said silently.

"Then leave these boys alone young man, or else you'll be getting punished for being a bully," the teacher said.

"Yes ma'am," Terry walked away, not before glaring at me. Glare all you want man, that's what you get for being a dick.

"Are you boys alright?"

"We're fine ma'am, thank you," I said.

"Well if Terrance every bothers you boys again, don't hesitate to tell me or any other teachers," the teacher said.

"Yes ma'am."

The teacher smiled and left. We all sighed in relief, glad that things didn't escalate. I was pretty sure we wouldn't be able to take on Terry, not with his size and and the fact that he was a more experienced fighter than any of us combined. Well...not really sure about Tweek, but I'm not going to go into details on that.

"You know, we should probably refrained from talking about the movie in school for awhile, looks like Terry is on the hunt for easy prey again," I said.

"Hmph, he doesn't seem tough to me," Tweek frowned.

"Oh trust me Tweek, he is a nasty guy. The last guy he beat up, the kid had to get five stitches, all of which were on his ass!" Clyde said.

"Aren't you over-exaggerating a bit, Clyde?" Tweek asked.

"Oh no, Clyde is telling the truth. That asshole could kill anyone if he wanted to," Token said.

"J-just be g-glad that killing s-s-s-someone is i-i-illegal," Jimmy said.

"Not that the legal system could stop him," I sighed.

"....Hmmmm..."

"Let's just forget it, and talk about something else," I sighed.

We all quickly changed the subject and moved on, deciding to talk about some stuff we saw on tv and the like. However, I couldn't help but noticed that Tweek had a stern look on his face, probably still thinking about that jerk, but I couldn't blame him, its not like Tweek actually met the guy, and I prefer it like that. I don't know how I would feel if Terry ever tried to hurt Tweek.

When it came to lunch time, Tweek and I headed to our usual spot for privacy. Even if Tweek and I were now really dating, I still had to offer my blood to him, but I was more willing to give it to him since I know he needs my blood to get any energy for the day, but hey, at least he's being more gentle this time.

"Ha ha...what are you doing?" I chuckled when Tweek was kissing my neck and licking it.

"I'm preparing to bite into your flesh like always," I could feel Tweeks smile.

"More like you're trying to drive me crazy, quit it," I said as I gently pushed him away.

"Oh you love it, I know you do," Tweek smiled as he leaned forward to kiss me.

"Jesus, to think someone who was so sassy was also a romantic, I would have never known," I smiled.

"Ha ha, that's in the past now," Tweek said.

"That was literally three weeks ago," I said.

"Whatever, I'm a changed vampire now," Tweek said.

I chuckled before kissing him, "I'll see it when I believe it," I said.

Tweek smiled before pressing a kiss against my lips, then lowered to my neck and resumed biting into my neck. I flinched from the pain, but just kept breathing, something Tweek told me to do so I don't feel too much pain. It worked and I just focused on my breathing than the teeth that were deep in my flesh.

Tweek pulled away, licking up any left over blood and pressing a kiss against my neck. "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize all the time, Tweek," I said.

"Well I feel like I have to since you're still in pain when I'm doing it," Tweek sighed.

"You're too caring for your own good," I said as I kissed him, tasting a bit of my own blood on his lips.

"Oh...I wish I could just get my energy just by kissing you, it would make things a lot easier," Tweek sighed.

"That would be nice, but I don't mind this. As long as you're well fed and not hunting people so you won't starve, this is fine," I said.

"Yeah..." Tweek sighed.

"What?"

"Oh nothing...just...thinking of something stupid," Tweek smiled.

"It didn't sound stupid," I said.

"It is," Tweek reached into his pocket to get a bandage, but stopped when he noticed that he couldn't find anything. "Shit, I forgot to get more," Tweek sighed.

"I think the nurse has some," I said.

"Oh, so you want to explain to her about that mark on your neck?" Tweek asked.

"I'll try covering it, and if anything, I can always say it's a hickey," I smiled.

"You've gotten bold, Tucker, I like," Tweek smiled. I chuckled.

I quickly put my clothes back on and used the collar of my jacket to cover my neck as best as I could. We quickly left the janitor closet and started making or way to the nurse's office, but before we could even take two steps, we saw someone the moment we stepped out of the door.

"Tucker? What the fuck were you doing in there?" It was fucking Terry, of fucking course.

I quickly covered my neck and stepped back, "nothing you need to know about, asshole," I said.

Terry frowned and stepped closer, "don't fucking talk to me like that, fuck face."

Tweek stepped in and got between me and him, "don't you lay a hand on him," Tweek said.

"Oh? Tucker, you gonna let your boyfriend do all the fighting for you? What? You a pussy?" Terry grinned, "sucked his dick too much and I can't fight for youself?"

"Shut. Up," Tweek narrowed his eyes, I noticed his eyes getting slightly red.

"Oh? What are you going to do about it, pansy?" Before Terry could push Tweek, Tweek grabbed his arm and twisted it so it would be behind his back. Terry let out a surprised yelp as Tweek held Terry's arm tightly, it looked like he was going to break it. "Let go!"

"Not until you say sorry, asshole!" Tweek shouted.

"Fuck you!"

"Tweek, you're going to break his arm!" I exclaimed, running over and trying to pull him away.

"Fuckers like you need to learn your place. Just because you're big and strong doesn't mean you rule over everyone, there are far more scarier things out there that can easily rip you to shreds!" Tweek's voice lowered at the end, and it sent a shiver down my spine. He almost sounded like a demon. "Apologize, now!"

"Fuck! Fine! I'm sorry! Now let me go!"

"Say it like you mean it!" Tweek shouted. I winced when I heard bones popping a bit.

"Okay okay! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Now let me go!" Terry was actually begging Tweek.

"Pussy," Tweek let Terry go, pushing him to the ground before grabbing my hand and pulling me along, "if I ever see you messing with Craig again, you're dead," Tweek growled.

"....What the fuck are you?" Terry asked.

"What are you talking about, dipshit," Tweek frowned.

"You're...you're not human," Terry said.

"Of course he is, Terry, now leave us alone already," I gently pushed Tweek forward, "let's go," I said. I once again tried to hide the bite marks and hope Terry didn't notice them. Once we quickly left and continued heading to the nurse's office, I looked at Tweek, and saw how angry he was. "Are you okay?"

"Ugh...honestly...mortals and their little power trip. God, I hate mortals who are like that," Tweek said.

"You're really fuming over this, aren't you?"

"Sorry, it's just...I've met people like him a long time ago, the only difference is that those people had real power to change the world, and all they did was make things worse," Tweek sighed.

"Well...thank you for helping me...I appreciated it," I said.

"Hey...you know I'd do anything for you," Tweek held my hand and squeezed it, "I love you."

I smiled, "I love you too."

"Now come on, let's get you that bandage. I'll hypnotize the nurse before she can ask questions."

"Oh god," I sighed.

The rest of the day was normal, and we haven't seen Terry the entire day, but I would occasionally see him glaring at us whenever we're walking in the hallways, but nothing too major.

After school, Tweek, the guys, and I headed to the park to record the final scene. Bebe was also coming with us since she, playing Vivian's great great great great granddaughter will be dead in this final scene, right next to the Count.

"Now Bebe, you are to going to be covered in fake blood for this, you don't mind, right?" I asked.

"As long as it doesn't get on my real clothes, I'm good," Bebe said. What a trooper.

"Alright, let's set the camera here and get to recording. Tweek, you're going to hold Bebe up, Bebe, you're going to be laying on the ground, having a hard time breathing, and looking at Count to tell him that you were sorry that you couldn't be Vivian, got it?"

"Got it," Bebe smiled.

"Knock them dead, Bebe," Clyde smiled.

"Thanks Clyde," Bebe smiled.

I noticed something. After awhile of working on this movie, I've noticed that Bebe seemed to be smiling at Clyde a lot. I can see something is about to happen between the two, and I'm happy for Clyde...but also a little annoyed cause I know once things start moving between those two, Clyde isn't going to shut up.

"Okay, actors in position, boom mic...cameras...action!" I called out.

".....My love....don't leave me," Tweek said, staring down at Bebe with a sad look on his eyes.

"....I'm not...her," Bebe said, gasping for air, "I look like her...but...I'm not her," Bebe said.

".....Don't...don't leave me....I can't be alone again...don't leave me," Tweek said, tears in his eyes.

"....I'm sorry...I couldn't be...Vivian...I'm sorry I couldn't stop you from killing those people...I'm sorry...that you're going to suffer all over again....I'm sorry for not being her," Bebe let out a tear as she looked up at Tweek. "I'm...sorry that I'm...not...her...." Bebe closed her eyes as she went still, her body going limp.

"...." Tweek then picked up the fake plastic dagger from Bebe's hands and suddenly stabbed himself in the chest, gasping in pain as he fell over, still holding Bebe in his arms. "....See you...again...my beloved...Vivian," Tweek whispered before closing his eyes and falling to the ground. The fake blood pouch we tied around Tweek's chest started leaking, staining Tweek's shirt and making it look like he was actually bleeding. Gotta give Jimmy props on making the fake blood, it's very realistic.

"Cut! That's a wrap!" I shouted, smiling.

Tweek and Bebe got up and started happily cheering, giving each other a high five. The guys all celebrated, glad that filming is done and over with, and were excited for the final cut of the movie. I smiled and started putting the camera away, celebrating with the guys.

"I can't wait to show this to the guys! They are going to think we're so cool!" Clyde smiled.

"The girls are going to freak out when they see me on the big screen!" Bebe squealed.

"Well maybe not the big screen, but when we show the guys the movie at my place, they will surely enjoy it," Token smiled.

"W-w-we got to cel...cel...celeb...celebrate everyone!" Jimmy said.

"Maybe once we start screening it, right now, I just want to get home and start editing it," I said.

"You want us to help out?" Token asked.

"Nah, I'll have Tweek with me, so I'll be fine. You guys get home and relax, I'll tell you guys when I'm done editing," I smiled.

"Alright, I'll see you two later," Token said.

"Good luck!" Clyde grinned.

"D-don't s-stay up t-too late, b-boys," Jimmy snickered.

"Fuck off," I sighed as I flipped him off.

Once everyone left and both Tweek and I finished cleaning up, we started heading home, I already had plans on how to edit the movie, as well as some special effects I wanted to try adding to a few scenes.

"I was thinking...we can add some fire effects for that one scene where Count caused a car to swerve and hit a pole. It was a good thing there really was a driver who was stupid enough to hit his car into a pole, right?"

"Yeah...right," Tweek said.

"....Alright, what's up with you? Ever since you did the scene, you've been...quiet," I said.

"It's nothing...I guess the scene we did was...very emotional for me," Tweek said.

"Why? It's not like a love one of yours is dying and stuff...unless someone has died before, then I'm sorry," I said.

Tweek shook his head, "it's not that...well I mean...a lot of my family and friends did die during the vampire cleansing tragedy back in the 1800s, but I don't like thinking about it," Tweek said.

"Tweek, what's going on?" I asked, stopping and turning to look at him.

"....I've been...thinking...about us...I've been thinking ever since I read that script the other day...about how...Valerie...died in the end...and Count fears of being alone," Tweek said.

"Yeah, so?"

"...Craig...even if you aren't dying now or tomorrow...one day you will...and where does that leave me?" Tweek said.

"....Oh...wow...uh...I didn't...I didn't think you'd be thinking of something like that," I said.

"Well Craig..sooner or later we're going to be talking about it...and this scene...I looked it over earlier because I didn't want to think about it...but as I kept reading more and more into it...I just can't help but think about it...and...here I am...thinking of our future...where we'll be," Tweek said.

I looked at him before smiling and hugging him, "hey...death is pretty scary, huh? Hell...I know you're going to outlive me one day...but maybe...maybe when I'm good and ready....you can always turn me into a vampire...though I'm going to feel bad for killing people and stuff..at least I'll be with you...and we can keep the blood drinking to a minimum...or at least until I'm use to it," I said.

"....Craig....that can't happen," Tweek said.

I chuckled, "oh what? You saying I'm not vampire material? I got the good looks and hair going," I joked.

"No Craig...I mean...the whole turning humans into vampires is impossible...it's not true."

"....What?" I pulled away and stared at him.

"...I don't know where you humans got that idea from...but vampires...we can't...we can't turn people into one of us...you're either born into it or get surgery, the surgery one being more risky and a high chance of death," Tweek said.

"....Are you...serious?" I asked.

"...I am." Tweek looked at me, and I could feel my heart sinking. So basically...I might...never see Tweek again? And Tweek will be...all alone?

As I stared at Tweek, I didn't noticed that someone was walking towards us until I felt my bag being pulled away from me. Surprised, we both turned and saw Terry holding my camera bag, a frown was placed on his lips.

"Give that back," Tweek growled.

"Not until you tell me what the hell you are," Terry said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Don't play dumb, Tucker! I saw the marks, and I've seen enough shit to know that that wasn't a hickey. Just what the fuck were you two doing in there?" Terry glared.

"We don't have to answer to the likes of you, now give us back that camera!" Tweek shouted as he tried to grab it, but before he could get closer, Terry takes out my camera and held it up high.

"Wait! Don't drop it!" I shouted, getting nervous.

"This? You don't want me to drop this?" Terry said as he purposely started shaking his hand.

"Stop!" I shouted.

"Put it down, now! Tweek shouted.

"Not until I get my answer! What are you! You can't be human, no one could have pushed me that hard, not with how scrawny you are," Terry said.

"He is human, you're just weaker than you think," I said.

Terry did not like that answer, he shook my camera more, almost dropping it.

"Stop!" Tweek shouted, getting nervous himself.

"Tell me now," Terry frowned.

"We don't have to tell you shit! That is our property and we can call the cops on you for stealing and breaking my camera!" I exclaimed.

"Fine then," Terry dropped the camera, both mine and Tweek's heart sunk as we saw the camera smashed into pieces, it didn't help when Terry started stepping on the camera to add more damage to it.

"Stop!" I shouted. All that work, I need to save the memory card at least! "Tweek, get the memory card!" I shouted.

"Got it!" Tweek tried to grab the memory card, but Terry suddenly stomped on Tweek's hand. "Ah!" Tweek hissed in pain as Terry dug his heel into Tweek's hand, I winced when I saw the bruise and blood.

"Tell me, now, or else I'm breaking your hand," Terry said.

"Get off!" I shouted as I slammed into Terry to make him move, but Terry suddenly grabbed me by the neck and started to choke me. "A-ah!" I clawed at Terry's hand, but he had both hands around my neck.

"Don't fuck with me, Tucker. If you don't tell me how this motherfucker pushed me earlier, you're going to be finding yourself underground very soon," Terry threatened as he continued to strangle me.

"Fuck...you," I grunted as it was getting harder and harder to breathe.

"Craig!" Tweek exclaimed before his eyes turned completely red and suddenly bit down on Terry's leg, drawing blood.

"Shit!" Terry screamed as he let me go, I fell to the ground, coughing and gasping for air. I watched in horror as Tweek jumped on Terry, biting him everywhere, not even caring about the blood that was spilling out. "Get off of me! Get off!" Terry shouted.

"Don't you dare touch him!" Tweek's voice was deep and demonic as he sank his teeth into Terry's face, even ripping a piece of his flesh out. I nearly screamed at the sight of blood.

"T-Tweek!" I shouted as I tried to stop him, "stop! You're going to kill him!"

"He should just die! Humans like him should just die! Worthless monsters!" Tweek shouted as he continued to claw at Terry's face.

"Tweek!" I screamed.

"Get him off! Get him off!" Terry fell to the ground, Tweek still on top of him. Terry was losing so much blood that it looked like he was going to faint soon.

"Tweek! If you don't stop, you're going to be the monster!" I shouted.

Tweek froze. He was breathing rapidly as he kept his eyes on Terry, who was having a hard time staying awake. Tweek turned his head to look at me, his eyes were terrifying.

"I'm...the monster?"

"...That's not what I said...but you need to let him go! Just...just use your powers to make him stop! Don't kill him!" I shouted.

"I was trying to help you," Tweek said.

"You're scaring me, Tweek," I said, feeling my heart pumping, "you need to let it go, now!"

"...Oh...I'm scary to you?" Tweek got off of Terry, "or...did you find me scary this entire time?"

"Tweek."

"Did you just agree to be with me because you fear for you life?"

"That's not what I said," I frowned.

"But you were thinking of it, weren't you?" Tweek frowned.

"Tweek, just listen to me, we need to take Terry to a hospital or something," I said.

"He almost killed you! Why do you want to help him!?"

"You almost killed him! That makes you just as bad as him!" I shouted.

".....As bad as him?" Tweek glared at me, "I'm not some lowly mortal who thinks for himself. I was doing it for you," Tweek said.

"I get that, but that is not the way! You can't...hurt anyone like that...it's not right," I said.

"....Fine," Tweek snapped his fingers and before I knew it, Terry was gone in a flash.

"...Where did you send him?"

"The hospital, like you wanted. He'll also not have any memories of this, he'll think that a dog attacked him," Tweek said. Tweek walked over to where the camera was, picking up the pieces and seeing the damaged memory card.

"....Tweek-"

"You looked at me as if I really was a monster," Tweek said, looking at the card in his hand.

"Tweek."

"Were you afraid of me this entire time?"

"Of course not! I care a lot about you, Tweek, but when you're like this...when you show your true vampire side...I get...nervous, okay?"

"Nervous? Or scared?" Tweek asked as he stared at me.

"Tweek."

"I get it, Craig...I'm a vampire...and all I care about is drinking your blood. Maybe this whole relationship of ours shouldn't have happened. Maybe I shouldn't have chosen to make you my blood slave, maybe I shouldn't have found you...maybe I shouldn't have come to this town after my parents died!"

"Tweek."

"For once...for once! ...I felt accepted...normal...as if I wasn't a monster as everyone made vampires to be in those movies...I felt like I had real friends...and someone that...cared about me...I thought I had you," Tweek said.

"Tweek, don't do this," I said, closing my eyes.

"No...I get it...I'm just a monster in your eyes, right? Well fine...if you think that way, then I'll leave you alone," Tweek said.

"Tweek!" Before I could grab his hand, Tweek snapped his fingers and Tweek was gone. "...." I stood there, silently. Clenching my hand, I was shaking in anger and fear.

I didn't realize that the damaged memory card was in my hand until I finally got home. Tweek never came back.

* * *

It was a late Friday night, all was quiet. I've told the guys what had happened with the camera and memory card, telling them that there was no way of recovering the footage. As I expected, everyone was devastated. Clyde looked like he was going to cry, Token was very angry and wanted to press charges against Terry, and Jimmy tried to lighten the mood with a joke, but failing miserably. When we told Bebe the news, she was heartbroken, saying how she wanted to show her friends the movie, and enjoy the time she had with us when making the movie. That part really hurt Clyde personally.

Needless to say, we had to cancel our plans for movie night, what's worse is that I haven't seen Tweek, even when Terry was finally out of the hospital and doesn't remember what happened aside from the camera being smashed by him, I haven't seen him for awhile, and I was getting worried.

"......" I sighed as I stared at the destroyed memory card. All that work, that effort, that time...it was all gone, and what's worse...I didn't have Tweek here to tell my feelings about. I missed him, I missed him so much. I know what he did went too far, but...he really was just doing it for me. God...why couldn't he just see that he was about to make the biggest mistake in his life!? Why does he have to be so...fucking stubborn...and a prick? Why does he make me so furious!? Why does he make me care about him so much? Why do I even like him? Why did he bother me in the first place?

Suddenly, I hear something jingling at my window, I turned my head and noticed a small bell on my window sill. Confused, I walked over and picked it up. I don't remember owning a bell nor do I remember placing it here. I suddenly thought of Tweek and wondered if he placed it here just a moment ago.

"Tweek?" I called out, looking around, but seeing no one. "...." I stared down at the bell in my hand, it looked oddly familiar, it looked like something I haven't...seen in a long...time. "....Neptune?" I said to myself, remembering a cat I met when I was ten. I found the small black kitten on the side of the road, hurt and getting wet from the rain. I remember how I gave the kitten my umbrella to shield it from the rain, I even saw it everyday, giving it cans of tuna I would buy with my allowance money. I remember buying this bell and getting a collar with it...wanting to take the kitten home. The next day, I never saw Neptune again, figuring that he was adopted by another family or something.

"I see you finally remember," I hear a voice behind me.

I turned around and saw Tweek, sitting on my bed, "Tweek! Where have you been? I've been worried sick!" I said as I ran towards him and hugging him tightly.

"....I went somewhere to be alone...and to think," Tweek sighed.

"Think? Think about what?" I asked, getting worried. I was worried that he was planning on breaking up with me, or leaving, both of which I didn't want.

"...." Tweek didn't say anything and stared at the bell in my hand, "you know...Neptune seemed like a weird name to give a cat, like what on earth made you think of that name? I was a black cat for crying out loud. Hell, calling me Midnight would have been better or something," Tweek sighed.

"....Wait...you were...Neptune?" I asked.

"Yes...I'm surprised you didn't figure that out, especially considering how much I would hiss at you every time you visited me, or how I refused to eat the tuna you gave me," Tweek sighed.

"Why did you say anything?" I asked.

"...Because I didn't want to get attach...especially to you. That's why I left. I knew you'd try to adopt me, and I didn't want to break your little heart when you figured out I wasn't a cat," Tweek said.

"...And yet you came back to me..."

"....At first it was because...your blood smelled nice and I remembered that smell when you were ten. That's why I left...I couldn't take that smell anymore. Now...it's because I missed you...because I cared about you....it's why I came back to find you after all those years," Tweek said.

".....Tweek," I leaned against him, "please don't leave me...please don't break up with me. I love you too much to let you go," I said.

"....Craig..." Tweek wrapped his arms around me, hugging me tightly, "...god you humans are so overly dramatic," Tweek chuckled to himself.

"W-what?" I looked at him, surprised by the sudden change in tone.

"Who said I was planning on breaking up with you?" Tweek asked.

"But you said you were thinking about something...and I thought you were thinking of ending things between us," I said.

"My god, what does this look like? A romantic drama?" Tweek sighed, "I mean that I was thinking about what you said...and you were right...I did go far..and...I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. I know you don't see me as a monster...otherwise...why would you care so much about me? Why would you kiss me? Why would you stay with me when you had the chance to escape from me?"

".....Tweek..."

"I realize...that I love you so much...and I don't want to be apart from you...even after you grow old and your health diminish."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm saying that...I'm going to give up my vampire mortality...and be human," Tweek smiled.

"Y-you can do that?"

"Well yeah, even if we can't turn humans into vampires, vampires can turn into humans...it's not that hard," Tweek said.

"But...how?" I asked.

"...." Tweek smiled as he stared at my necklace, "you have to prick my neck with that fang," Tweek said.

"What?"

"Usually...we'd use two to make things easier...but one would still get the job done," Tweek smiled.

"Tweek...you're asking me to turn you into human, and with the fang you lost?" I asked.

Tweek grabbed my hand, "yes...I want you to turn me into human," Tweek smiled.

"Tweek...are you sure about this? What about everyone who you brainwashed?"

Tweek's smile dropped, "they won't remember me...it'll be as if I never existed," Tweek smiled.

"...Then what are you going to do without your powers?"

"Be a normal kid I guess....probably find a place to live since I know your parents will forget about me," Tweek smiled.

"...You won't live forever though," I said.

"....I don't want to live forever. I've lost so many people growing up...and I don't want to see you dying as I live on...I want to grow old with you...I want to live my life with you. I want to be with you, forever," Tweek smiled.

"....Tweek," I hugged him tightly, I never wanted to let him go. "You might regret it," I said.

"I won't...as long as I have you...I will never regret my choice."

"....." I pulled away, smiling at him, "alright...let's do it," I smiled.

Tweek smiled and takes my necklace off, snapping the string and taking the fang, he placed it in my hand, pulled down the collar of his shirt and closed his eyes. "I'm ready Craig, make me a normal teenage boy."

"....." I leaned forward, pressing the fang against his neck, my palms were sweaty and I felt nervous, but before I pierce the skin, I stopped. "Wait....can you...do one more trick...that would last forever...no matter if you turn into a human or not?"

"...Uh...it'll take a lot out of me...might have to drink some blood to get it done...but yeah...I can do something as big as that, why?"

"....." I looked at the camera. I thought of our friends, I thought of my family, and I thought of my life with Tweek. I didn't want all that go change and turn back to before I met Tweek. I didn't want people to forget him. I pulled my shirt off and exposed my neck, "I need you to do me one last wish," I smiled.

Tweek chuckled, "Craig, I'm not a genie."

"Yeah well I still have a wish, so you have to do it before I turn you human," I smiled.

Tweek smiled before pressing his lips against my neck, "tell me what it is," Tweek said as his fangs poked at my skin.

I took a deep breath as I closed my eyes, "I'm going to need you to..." The moment I told him, Tweek smiled before sinking his teeth into my skin. I nearly fainted from the blood loss, but it was worth it.

* * *

Me and guys were setting everything up, we were busy setting up the pillows, making the couch comfy, and getting all the snacks that we knew everyone we invited would want to eat. Once we were done, we hear the doorbell ringing, and knew everyone was here.

"They're here, quick, get the door," I said.

"I got it!" Clyde exclaimed as he headed upstairs and opening the door for everyone.

Soon, we saw people coming down to Token's basement, looking excited to see the movie we made. I even smiled when Bebe had her hands around Clyde's arm, the both of them looking quite happy as they walked downstairs.

"Let's see...Stan, Kyle, Kenny, Wendy, Cartman, Butters, Scott, Red, Kevin...." Token was checking who was here and making sure we had plenty of seats and snacks for everyone. "Annie, Heidi,Nichole...yeah...I think that's everyone," Token smiled.

I looked around, smiled to know that everyone was here. "Great, now everyone, please grab a seat and we'll be starting the movie real soon," I said.

Everyone sat down on the bean bag chairs, the floor, and the couch, looking at the big screen that Token brought down here for us to watch the movie. Once everyone was seated and we got all the snacks out, we were about to start the movie, but we stopped when we hear the doorbell ringing.

"Token, another one of your friends is here!" Token's mother said.

"Uh...friend?" Token question.

"Did someone invite someone else?" Clyde asked.

Everyone looked at each other, mumbling and saying that they didn't invite anyone, all of them looked confused, including the guys. All I did was smile, knowing exactly who was at the door.

"Sorry, forgot to tell you that I invited the new kid to come, hope you don't mind," I said.

"You invited someone? That's...surprising," Token said.

"Yeah well...he's the boyfriend I kept telling you guys, and I thought I'd invite him and have him meet you guys finally. You're going to like him," I said.

"Well...bring him down here and let's meet him," Clyde said.

I nodded and quickly walked upstairs. I came back and showed everyone who came. "Guys, this is Tweek, Tweek, meet the guys," I said.

"H-hello, nice to meet you all," Tweek said, smiling shyly.

"Hi," Token smiled.

"Hey Tweek, nice to finally meet the guy who tamed the beast," Clyde smiled.

"Fuck off," I sighed as I flipped him off.

"N-n-nice to m-m-meet you, Tweek," Jimmy said.

Everyone said their hellos, and Tweek smiled. I smiled as well, thinking that this was fine after all. Even if Tweek wasn't able to make everyone remember him, even my parents, he was able to manipulate everyone into thinking he's a new student who came to town, as well as the exchange student that would be living with me and my family. He did have to register to school normally, but that went by quick thanks to his powers. Though no one remembered Tweek, he didn't mind starting all over again. Tweek could finally introduce himself properly and not use his powers.

"Well Tweek, I hope you know how much Craig has been talking about you, you seem like a swell guy," Token said.

Tweek blushed, grabbing hold of my hand, "Craig has told me a lot about you guys, and I'm so happy to finally meet you all," Tweek said.

"Oh oh, Craig! Maybe with the next movie, we can have Tweek in it, what do you say?" Clyde asked.

"Well...he is a good actor. What do you think, babe?"

Tweek giggled, "I would love to, seems fun," Tweek smiled.

"W-well now that w-we all are a-a-acquainted, l-let's get this movie going!" Jimmy said.

We all agreed and started the movie. I sat down on the couch, Tweek sitting next to me, and we all waited for the movie to start. The scene opened with a nice view of the park, and we see two characters in the opening, it was Vivian, played by Bebe, and it was Count, played by Clyde.

Tweek and I looked at each other, laughing to ourselves. It took awhile to remake the movie since Tweek was able to fix the camera, but wasn't able to change the contents inside, so we ended up having to reshoot everything while the guys remember being part of the movie, but not remember Tweek being there. Still, the second shooting was better than the first, and Clyde finally became a vampire and impressed Bebe.

"Hey...Tweek, what happened to your neck?" Clyde asked when he noticed a faded mark on the side of Tweek's neck.

"Oh this...I uh...got bit by something, not sure what," Tweek said.

"You okay? Did you get bit by a mosquito or something?" Clyde asked, "it looks like a tooth pricked you in the neck."

Tweek smiled and grabbed my hand, squeezing it, "I think it was a mosquito, it felt like one, but don't worry, I'm fine now," Tweek said.

"Alright," Clyde said, turning his head and focusing on the screen.

Tweek leaned his head against my shoulder and I leaned against him. We both smiled as we watched the movie together, enjoying what we made together with our friends.

"...Do you regret anything?" I asked.

"....No....I'm actually happy right now," Tweek said. "What about you? Are you happy?"

"...." As I stared at the movie, seeing how everyone was actually enjoying it, seeing the smiles on my friends' faces, and how Tweek was still here with me, I couldn't help but smile, "yeah...I'm so happy right now."

We both smiled, and though no one remembered Tweek, and though no one will ever know who Tweek once was, we were happy. I never thought I'd say this, but....I'm glad to have met a real life vampire...they are much more cooler than the movie versions, especially that crappy Twilight movie.

"Hey...maybe the next movie we could do...you can be my co-star," Tweek smiled.

"We'll see," I said.

Tweek and I smiled and continued to watch the movie, our hands never letting go.

_**The End.** _


	23. W Is for Washing Machine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one thing that Craig Tucker was both good at and likes doing is laundry. He loves doing laundry, it was one of his favorite chores he like doing, and would be please to take the task any day. Of course, there was another reason why he likes doing laundry, and it involved seeing a certain blonde at a laundromat one day.
> 
> Rated T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty short, I know, but what do you expect for a story that talks about Craig and laundry? I mean...I could make it longer, and add more...but then I'm like...I wrote a fucking long story that took me almost a week to finish...I need to write something short, take it easy on my brain, then focus on another story that I also need to write for because it's been months! So yeah...sorry for the short length, and I know most of you are use to my long length stories, but that's just how the cookie crumbles, and I'm about to stress over what to write for the next letter, so yeah!

For most, doing a chore is quite bothersome and annoying. A lot of kids don't really like doing chores...unless money is involved, however, there will always be that one chore that no one wanted to do. It's kinda hard to determine whether someone has a favorite chore or not considering how many people hate doing chores in general.

I...am not like any of those kids.

Washing dishes? Don't mind. Mowing the lawn? Easy. Vacuuming the entire house? Hey, at least no one can saw I'm a lazy ass if I'm walking around and getting some sort of work out.

However, the one chore that I loved doing the most would have to be...laundry. Yes, you heard me. Laundry. I like doing the laundry, I like the fresh smell of clean clothes, I like tossing my clothes, and occasionally my family's clothes, into the washing machine and dryer. I like the sounds the washer and dryer make while I wait for the clothes to be done. I love doing laundry.

I don't know what is about it that makes me like it, I just like it because I feel it was the most simplest and easiest task I could do. I always enjoyed doing laundry with my mom whenever it was laundry day, always helping her with every load, hell, I would even sit in front of the washer and dryer, waiting for the clothes to be ready. I also loved folding my clothes, I feel like I have control on how my clothes should be folded. I especially love wearing a t-shirt that was freshly clean, and smelled like lavender and soap.

Call me weird, but that's just who I am. Craig Tucker, the boy who loves doing laundry.

"Damn it!" Dad cursed as he kicked the side of the washer.

"Careful dear, you're going to break it," mom sighed.

"It's already broken, I can't get this damn thing going!" Dad shook the washing machine, getting more and more pissed when it doesn't seem to be doing what it's suppose to be doing.

"Maybe we added too many clothes?" Mom questioned as she started removing a few shirts and pants from the washer. Mom tried turning it on again, but it wouldn't wash the clothes that were in it.

"This damn thing is busted! We gotta get a new one," dad sighed in defeat, knowing full well that he couldn't fix it, and even if he hired someone to fix it, all dad's attempts at fixing it might have made it worse and probably made it not repairable.

"Well what are we going to do now? It's laundry day and we can't go another week without underwear," mom sighed.

"....Well maybe we could-"

"We are not going to wear the same thing until we get a new washer, Thomas," mom frowned.

"Alright alright, then we'll just go to the local laundromat in town," dad sighed.

"Well I can't go, I need to clean the house," mom said.

"Well I can't go, I got to deal with the lawn," dad said.

"And we both know Tricia can't go since she's too young," mom sighed.

"....I'll go," I said.

"Thank you, Craig," mom smiled.

"....You do realize I know you were saying all of that because you knew I would do it regardless, right?"

"Pretty much," mom handed me the bag of clothes before kissing me on the cheek.

It was a good thing I like doing laundry, otherwise I would have been annoyed with their little act there. I picked up all the clothes that were still in the bag, took out the ones that were still in the washer, grabbed the detergent and fabric softener, a few quarters, and I left. Since I had a lot of stuff in my hands, I decided to use my old red wagon, which technically now belongs to Tricia, not that she uses it that much, and wheeled the stuff all the way to town and to the laundromat.

As much as I love doing the laundry, I'm not a huge fan of going to laundromats. The people I see there were always weird, either standing around in nothing but their underwear, their bodies were sweaty, or there will always be that one guy who tries to sell you some bootleg movies. I always dreaded going to the laundromat, and the same goes for my family, which I'm guess is why they did that little acting stunt earlier, saying they were busy when really they just didn't want to come to the laundromat in town.

Once I reached the laundromat, I noticed that there were probably six people here, so at least I don't have to worry about the small room being crowded and the smell of smelly armpits filling my nostrils, thank god. I walked over to the available washing machines and started dumping the clothes in. Once I poured in the detergent and fabric softener, I started putting the quarters in.

That is when I hear someone coming in.

I turned my head to see who came in out of curiosity, and my breath hitched when I saw Tweek Tweak, a kid from school. A kid who I had a crush on.

"Oh, hey Craig," Tweek noticed me and smiled, waving his hand. I waved back, feeling my heart pounding.

"H-hey," I said, trying my best to act cool.

Tweek smiled and proceeded to head to one of the washing machines nearby. I just kept my head down, waiting for my clothes to be done, but I couldn't help but look over at Tweek.

God, he was so cute. Everything about him is so adorable, and if I weren't an awkward teen who happens to like laundry way too much, I would have the confidence to talk to him, maybe ask him out for a smoothie? No wait...are smoothies even a thing? Does he like smoothies? No no no...maybe coffee is a better choice...but then again, who says no to a smoothie?

"Craig, shut up about smoothies," I exclaimed to myself.

"Did you say something?" Tweek turned his head to look at me.

"O-oh uh...n-not really, just talking to myself...thinking of...getting a smoothie later," I said, sweating a bit.

"Oh...okay," Tweek turned back around and continued unloading his clothes into the washer.

I sighed and heard the washer finally being done, I quickly opened the washer door, took my clothes, and started heading over to where the dryers were. As I was putting the clothes into he dryer, I noticed Tweek walking over to the change machine, but stopping when he noticed the out of order sign on it.

"You have to be kidding me," Tweek sighed as he looked around in hopes of finding an employee.

"....." I quickly looked down at the small bag full of quarters I brought with me, seeing I had more than enough quarters. I looked back at Tweek and quickly walked over to him, handing him the extra quarters I had in silence.

"Oh! I-I couldn't take that from you," Tweek said.

"Just take it, god knows these are going to waste since I usually do laundry at home and stuff," I said, clearing my throat.

"Oh well...thank you," Tweek takes the quarters and tried to hand me the five dollar bill in his hands.

"No need, it's on the house," I said. Should I smile? Do I even know how to smile properly? When was the last time I smiled? Jesus, why am I so awkward with talking to people?

"I just can't take your quarters," Tweek said.

"Hey, it's just quarters," I said.

"...Still, I'm going to feel bad about taking your money, please just take the five dollars," Tweek said. Oh my god, why does he have to be so sweet and considerate, I can't take this much cuteness.

"How about just giving me a dollar and that will be it," I said.

Tweek smiled before putting the five dollar back into his wallet and handing me a one dollar bill instead, "thank you again."

"No problem, what are classmates for?" I said. Classmates? Classmates!? You fucking idiot, you fucking shit stain, my fucking god!

Tweek smiled, looking kinda awkward now, shit. "Right...uh...I guess I'll leave you to your laundry," Tweek said.

"Yeah...and I'll leave you to yours as well," I said awkwardly.

We both smiled and Tweek left, while I just stood there, looking like an idiot. Why is talking to cute boys so hard for me? I feel like Clyde when he's striking out with girls he like, god damn it.

As I headed back to the dryers and put the rest of my clothes in, I waited for the dryer to finish, but knowing it was going to take awhile, I decided to head over to where the arcade games were. The only thing this laundromat had was Pac-Man, but I might as well play since I have nothing better to do and my phone was low on battery anyways. I forgot to charge it last night.

As I was playing, I noticed that Tweek has finished washing the clothes in the washer and just finished putting them all in the dryer. Tweek looked tired and started heading over to the vending machines...which...happened to be right next to the Pac-Man game.

....Fuck!

"H-hey! ...Again," I said nervously. I wanted to punch myself right now.

"Hey to you too...again," Tweek smiled as he put in a dollar in the vending machine and got himself a soda. Tweek noticed the game I was playing and seemed interested, "wow, you're quite good at this game," Tweek said.

"Not really, I've just been using the same tactics I saw online once...since the levels are all the same," I said.

"I see, but still, you're pretty good," Tweek said as he stepped closer to watch me play.

"....Do...do you want to try?" I asked.

"Is that okay?" Tweek asked.

"It's just Pac-Man, dude. Go ahead," When I let myself get killed and was about to start my second life, I stepped to the side and let Twee have a go.

"Just gonna warn you, I'm not that good at games, especially old retro games like this," Tweek said.

"You'll be fine, just relax, focus on where you're going, and go for it," I said.

Tweek nodded and began to play, he managed to grab all the white balls that were left over and was now starting the second level. Remembering how to beat this level as well, I started guiding Tweek on where to go and to look out for the ghosts.

"Watch out for the red ghost," I said.

"Oh god!" Tweek exclaimed as he managed to dodge it.

"Quick, get the power pellets," I said.

"I got it!" Tweek managed to get the pellet and all the ghosts were now blue. Tweek continued on eating the white balls that were left over, while also getting a few ghosts on the way. Once the power pellet effects were gone, the ghosts were no longer blue, and were now after Tweek again.

"Almost got it, just need to get that last few over in the corner," I said.

"Wait, they're coming in! What do I do!?"

"Just keep going straight, trust me," I said.

"Nnng....okay," Tweek kept going straight and in the last few seconds, Tweek managed to get the last few dots and won the level. "I did it!" Tweek smiled.

"I knew you could do it!" I said as I gave him a high five.

"Well it's all thanks to your guidance, thanks," Tweek grinned.

As we placed our hands down on the joy stick, our hands touched. We both pulled away, blushing slightly before turning away.

"Um...g-good game," I said.

"Yeah...thanks," Tweek said, looking down.

I suddenly see my timer going off, realizing that the dryer was done. "I better go get my clothes now," I said.

"Y-yeah, okay," Tweek said.

I left, wishing I had said something, maybe something cooler, but I wasn't sure what. Why is it so hard to talk to him normally? Ugh, might as well just get this stupid laundry over with.

Wait...did I call laundry stupid? I...I did! Oh man, I must really be in a bad mood if I'm calling laundry stupid.

As I grabbed my clothes out of the dryer, I was wondering whether I should just head home now and just fold them later, but when I saw Tweek coming over to get his clothes from the dryer, I decided, even if it might be the most stupidest idea ever, to stay a little longer, fold my clothes, and maybe...just maybe...talk to Tweek.

I walked over to the empty tables that people use to fold their laundry, and I noticed that Tweek taken the spot next to me.

"Hope you don't mind me using this spot, the other tables are way too dirty and I don't really want to be near the other customers here," Tweek said.

"I'm fine, but you sure you're fine standing next to me?"

Tweek smiled, "I don't mind being near you."

I looked down at the pile of clothes to my right, blushing a bit. God, if I weren't in a small, slightly dirty and smelly laundromat with my crush standing next to me, I would be shouting to the sky and dancing around in joy.

As I was busy folding my laundry how I normally did it, not really paying attention at what I was grabbing because my mind was too busy replaying what Tweek was saying, I didn't realize that my hand accidentally grabbed one of Tweek's clothes...specifically...his underwear.

"U-uh! T-that's mine," Tweek said, blushing when he watched me fold his underwear without looking.

"Huh?" I looked down and began to blush when I realized what I have done! "I-I'm sorry! I didn't notice! I wasn't trying to take your underwear or anything, I just did it automatically!" I exclaimed as I gave his underwear back. Why am I so awkward!?

"I-it's fine! Really...I just...huh...never thought I'd see someone who isn't my mom folding my underwear with ease like that," Tweek said, giggling. His cheeks were still red.

I closed my eyes and felt like hiding in a corner, "I'm really really sorry," I said.

"...." I could feel Tweek looking at me, he probably thinks I'm a weirdo now. I suddenly hear Tweek walking away, I couldn't open my eyes. Great, he probably decided to leave and not want to talk to me anymore, I bet he'll go blabbering to everyone in school that I'm the weirdo and pervert who folded his underwear without thinking. My life is over! "Here," I suddenly feel something cold tapping on my shoulder. I turned my head and saw that Tweek had bought me a soda from the vending machine.

"W-what?"

"You look like you wanted to crawl in a hole and die," Tweek smiled and handed me the soda, "that should help you calm down a bit."

"....You...you didn't have to," I said.

"Well I wanted to...just like how you wanted to give me your extra quarters. You didn't have to since I could have easily gotten an employee to give me my quarters, but you insisted...and...that has to be the sweetest thing you've ever done," Tweek smiled.

I blushed and looked down, "well I...I guess," I said.

Tweek smiled before placing his hand on my shoulder and looking up at me, "you don't have to be awkward in front of me you know, like you said...we're classmates, right?"

I looked at him, blushing a bit when I remembered what I said to him, "y-yeah...classmates," I said.

Tweek smiled, "but you know...I actually quite like you...and I was hoping we could be more than classmates?" Tweek said.

I blushed harder, "you mean..as friends?" I gulped.

Tweek began to blush, "maybe...more than that?" Tweek said. More...than that....oh wow.

We didn't say anything as we both began to blush, we didn't say anything as we resumed folding our clothes, and we especially didn't say anything when I finished folding and decided to help Tweek fold his clothes when I noticed how amazed he looked when he stared at the underwear I accidentally folded for him. We'll just pretend that it was because I wanted to pay him back for getting me a soda, that's all.

Once we were done folding and had put our stuff away, we both headed outside. I carefully placed the giant bag onto the red wagon, which I'm glad no one has stolen while it was out here, not that I really cared, but still.

"Hey," Tweek suddenly called back to me.

"Yeah?" I asked, turning around.

"Can I ask you...why you were at the laundromat today?" Tweek asked.

"Oh uh...well my washing machine at home broke, so I had to come all the way here to do laundry," I said.

Tweek smiled, "you must really like laundry, huh?" Tweek said.

I shrugged, "it is my favorite chore to do," I said.

Tweek laughed, "well...if your washing machine is still not working by next week....you wanna..maybe do some laundry together?" Tweek said.

"R-really?" I asked.

"Yeah. It was kinda nice seeing you in your element. I've always been curious on Craig Tucker's thing with laundry, everyone has been talking about it, and I'm glad I got to witness it for the first time," Tweek smiled.

"Oh...well uh...sure. I don't mind," I said.

Tweek grinned, "well I do hope you'll show me your folding skills next time, you're quite good at folding," Tweek said.

"Sure," I smiled.

Tweek laughed and started leaving with his clean clothes, "I'll see you later, Craig," Tweek said.

"Yeah," I said as I watched him starting to leave. However, I felt like there was one thing I needed to say, and I knew that if I don't say it now, I'll never get that confidence again. "H-hey, Tweek?"

Tweek stopped, turned around, looking confused, "yeah? What is it?"

"...Do you...do you wanna...get a smoothie sometime?" I asked.

Tweek looked at me, surprised, but he smiled. God, he was so cute when he smiled, "I would love to get a smoothie with you, Craig. How about...tomorrow...let's say...two?"

"Two is fine," I said.

"Great, I'll text you," Tweek said.

"Sure...but...you don't have my number," I said.

Tweek smiled before walking back towards me, "exactly," Tweek said.

"...Oh," I blushed.

We exchanged numbers.

After saying goodbye one last time, we went out separate ways. As I was walking home with a wagon filled with clean clothes, a half bottle of detergent and fabric softener, I couldn't help but think about the cute blonde that has stolen my heart.

I sighed, smiling to myself as I continued walking home, silently humming to myself. I guess I can add another reason why I love doing the laundry.

**_The End._ **


	24. X Is for Xenophilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At a young age, Craig dream was to be a space marine and to fight aliens all across the galaxy, so after six years of training and schooling, Craig was finally a space marine, he was ready to fight aliens and become a hero to his hometown, he was ready to take down every last evil alien that came across his path.
> 
> Of course...after humanity and aliens signed a peace treaty just before Craig could actually start his dream job, Craig was now in a depressed slump, not really sure what to do with his life, and it didn't help that he started becoming attracted to an alien male stripper.
> 
> Rated E

"We are here today to celebrate the heroes of our planet, the marine corps. They have once again protected our home from possible alien invasion and attacks. Without these marines that bravely venture out into the galaxy each and everyday, we would never survive from the unknown creatures that are out there in the galaxy, so let's all give a round of applause to our heroes, the marine corps!"

As I watched everyone cheering for the marine corps on TV, I couldn't help but applaud myself, even if I'm not actually at the event.

"Craig, what are you doing at this hour? It's way past your bedtime, young man," mom said as she walked into the living room.

"But mom, the marine corps are back, I want to see!" I said.

"Sweetheart, I know how much you admire the marine corps, but you have school young man. No more TV, and let's get you to bed," mom said as she turned the TV off and picked me up.

"Aw mom," I frowned, wanting to watch more news about the marine corps.

"I know how much you want to be a marine, Craig, but remember, being a marine is a dangerous and tough job, a job that takes years of training and learning," mom said as we got into my room and laid me down on my bed.

"I don't care, when I'm all grown up, I'm going to study and train very hard and become a marine! I'll get to fight all those bad aliens in space," I said.

Mom smiled, "I know you will, but for now, why don't you focus on being an earthling and get some sleep," mom pulled the covers over me and kissed me on the head. "Goodnight my little marine."

"Night mom," I yawned and got comfortable in my bed. Once mom left my room, I stared up at my ceiling, staring at the glow in the dark stars my dad helped me stick on there. I then got out of my bed and headed over to my window, looking up at the real stars, seeing a rocket ship in the distance blasting off. "One day..." I sighed as I continued to watch the night sky, dreaming of being part of the marine corps.

Ever since aliens invaded our planet all those years ago, after scientists were finally able to make contact with alien life, things were hectic. People died, people were probed, people were even taken prisoner and forced to be part of an alien version of human trafficking, it was awful. That is, until the government founded the marine corpse. They're like cops, but their main focus is to fight any aliens that dare try and invade our planet.

After the marine corps went on their first official mission, it has been a success. Humans no longer feared for their lives, people were finally free, and things seemed like they were getting back to normal. Things got better and better as technology got more advance, and we were able to travel to farther parts of the universe, finding more and more aliens to beat up. The marine corps were our heroes, our saviors.

My dream is to become a marine corps and be a hero just like my heroes.

After going to the best schools and training for six years, I was finally given the job of his dream, I was finally a marine, and I was going to travel into space and fight aliens. My dream finally came true!

"Hey Craig, guess what, the humans and aliens have signed a peace treaty, the war against the aliens has finally come to an end, we're finally at peace with the aliens!"

I dropped my helmet. "What?"

"Yeah man, the president and the alien council people all signed a peace treaty this morning, we don't have to fight aliens anymore! Isn't that great?" My coworker smiled before leaving and started spreading the news to the others.

I stood there, dumbfounded and not really sure what to say or do. I wanted to scream, but I also wanted to faint, I wanted to puke, but I also just wanted to cry. Six years...six fucking years of studying my brains out and training until my muscles ached everyday...pointless...it was all pointless.

I never set foot on a spaceship and yet...my dreams...my aspirations...everything...came crashing down and burst into a ball of fire.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me..." I could feel my right eye twitching in anger right now.

* * *

After the treaty has been signed, things started to change for humanity, mostly for me since I got the short end of the stick. For one thing, the marine corps, no longer kicking alien ass, instead, we've been turned into space cops, basically doing the same thing as normal cops, but only in outer space. Isn't that great? Pardon the sarcasm.

"Glk blrb krck!"

"Sir, if you have a complaint about the ticket, you can talk about the ticket with the customer service center, their number is on the ticket, so you can give them a call. I have no jurisdiction, and it was your fault for parking your...ship on a no parking zone," I said, getting a bit annoyed.

"Blrb black glk!"

"Sir, please don't argue with me," I was getting more and more annoyed.

"Blurg blub gkk!" The bastard had the gall to poke his slimy tentacle onto my chest, and making me even more agitated.

Getting annoyed, I grabbed the asshole's tentacle, pulled it behind his back and pushed him up against his car, taking my gun out and pointing it at his back, making sure no one else saw. "Sir, if you don't fucking shut up, I will shoot you, I don't care if I get in trouble for it, I will fucking shoot you. I wasted six, fucking six years of my life to be a marine, and in the end, I'm nothing more but a meter maid, so if you don't want to make me even more pissed and shoot whatever alien organs you have, don't fucking test me," I shoved the bastard once and then backed off, placing my gun into my holster. "Now get out of here and be sure to pay your ticket unless you want me to find you," I said, making sure to make my voice very menacing.

"Blrg!" I watched the bastard get into his car and driving away.

"...God damn it," I sighed, getting annoyed by all of this, but at least my shift is finally over and I can just drown my sorrows and pain with booze. I took out my phone and sent a quick message to the guys, telling them I'll meet them at the bar soon. Once the message was sent, I started to leave, getting more and more agitated with each step.

After I clocked out back at the station, changed out of the slightly heavy armor off, but leaving my uniform t-shirt with the marine logo on it, I headed straight to the bar. As I was walking, I see a few aliens on the street, either minding their own business, or doing something dumb that isn't really harmful and doesn't need my attention of anything like that.

"Mommy look, it's a marine!" A little girl from planet Q, a planet where all the aliens have one eye and green skin, was looking up at me with a look of excitement on her face. I'll admit, it was kinda cute, and I smiled a bit, but the mother pushed her daughter behind her, looking very cautious.

"Just keep moving Shrang, don't make eye contact," the mother said.

"But mommy!"

"Hush, and keep moving," the mother started dragging her daughter as they walked away from me. I couldn't help but sigh in annoyance.

Once I finally reached the bar and saw my friends, I went over and sat with them. I ordered myself a beer and laid my head down on the counter, feeling a headache coming on. Fuck my life.

"Bad day at work?" Token asked as he takes a sip of his beer.

"What do you think?" I sighed in annoyance. I sat up when the bartender handed me my beer and I started taking a couple of gulps. "You know, it's bad enough that I never got to be a real space marine, but having to be demoted to a fucking meter maid and having everyone in the galaxy hate me for it, I might as well hang up my badge and just work for my dad as a mechanic," I laid my head back down.

"Oh come on, Craig. Aren't you happy that this peace treaty has finally been signed and we don't have to worry about alien invasions anymore?" Clyde asked.

"You're just saying that because you're half alien," I said.

"Well it's true isn't it? Not all aliens are bad, right?" Clyde said, taking a sip of his beer.

"No...but I'm sure your mom really regretted giving birth to you since you burst through her stomach," I said.

"Hey, is it my fault that my alien side's birthing process involves a bit of stomach bursting?"

"Clyde, your mom was the alien," I said.

"Still," Clyde shrugged.

"Jesus Christ," I downed the rest of my beer, not caring how the alcoholic liquid was slightly burning my throat as it went down. Once the glass was empty, I asked the bartender for another before placing my head against the counter again.

"You know the counter is slightly dirty," Token said.

"I don't care, I just want to die from alcohol poisoning, the only thing that makes me feel happy and alive than my dead end job," I sighed, getting a slight buzz, "six years...wasted...six fucking years...studying until I got nosebleeds, training until my muscles hurt for two weeks, it was all for nothing. Dad was right, I should have just been a mechanic, at least I can work on cool space cars instead of wasting my time giving people tickets because they couldn't park correctly or fill the meter all the way, ugh...fuck my life," I groaned.

"There there kid," Token patted my back as he took a sip of his beer.

"....You know what we need?" Clyde asked.

"Don't say girls," I said.

"Girls!" Clyde grinned.

"Fuck me," I lightly banged my head against the table, wondering when the bartender was going to give me my second glass.

"There's this new strip club down the street, we should go!" Clyde said.

"Okay, one, I have work to do tomorrow, two, I'm too depressed to move from this bar stool, three, I hate strip clubs, and four, I'm gay, remember?" I sighed. The bartender finally brought me my second glass and I took no time to down the entire glass.

"Don't worry, it's not just girls. It's one of those special co-ed strip clubs," Clyde said.

"I don't know what's worse, the fact that someone thought having a co-ed strip club was a good idea or the fact that you're still trying to force me to go," I said.

"Come on! It's super nice and I heard they got not just humans, but alien chicks there! It'll be so hot getting to see a three breasted cutie dancing around!" Clyde said.

"That just made things even worse," I frowned, "Clyde, I am not going to a strip club with half naked aliens and people. Unlike you, I'm all human," I said.

"Please? You can consider this an early birthday present," Clyde said.

"You're birthday was two weeks ago," I said, "and I gave you those stupid air pods you've been begging for."

"Then consider this a early birthday present for my next birthday," Clyde said.

"Uh, how exactly did this become trying to make Craig happy to about you wanting to see a three breasted alien girl, Clyde?" Token asked.

"Exactly," I said.

"Please guys, I know you two will like it! Please?" Clyde was practically on his knees as he begged.

We both looked around, seeing a few people staring at us now, and I was getting embarrassed. I knew if I don't say yes, Clyde will probably do something even more humiliating. "Okay, fine! We'll go," I sighed.

"Yes! You guys are going to love it! The ladies there are fine...and I guess the guys there are also nice, but I'll leave that to you, Craig," Clyde patted my back and looked very pleased.

I knew that before we started heading towards this new strip club, I got to get drunk. "Bartender, two more beers...and three bottles to go," I sighed. Fuck my life.

After a few more drinks, the guys and I headed to that new strip club. The outside looked normal, just your normal looking strip club with neon lights, loud music that could be heard from outside, and a bouncer at the door, checking people's IDs. We headed over, showed our IDs, and were let in.

"Check it out boys, doesn't this place look cool?" Clyde grinned.

"It's...loud...and...colorful," Token said.

"I'm not even going to ask about the stains that are on the floor...or on the walls...and somehow on the ceiling," I wanted to leave so badly right now.

"Picky picky picky, you guys need to get those sticks out of your asses and enjoy life! I know I am," Clyde grinned.

"Clyde, just yesterday you were laying in your underwear, eating a jar of mayonnaise, while watching cat videos all day," Token said.

"You even got mayo on your arm and proceeded to lick it off," I said.

"Ew," one of the strippers who was walking by overheard us and gave Clyde a disgusted look.

"Guys, don't ruin this for me!" Clyde exclaimed, blushing in embarrassment.

"Look, is there any reason for me to be here? It looks like it's mostly girls and straight guys around here," I said.

"They got a section for guys like you too, Craig, so quit bitching," Clyde said.

"How the fuck am I bitching?" I sighed.

"Well...you were being bitchy earlier," Token said.

"Don't take his side!" I turned to Token and frowned.

"I'm just saying," Token raised his hand, "look, why don't we check out the other section and see if you'll enjoy yourself."

"What? You're taking his side now?" I asked.

"Well you do need to relax, man," Token patted my back and started dragging me to the other sections of the club, "now let's go and see some good looking dudes for you."

"Nah, I'm good here," Clyde said, staring at the stage where a three eyed alien girl was pole dancing.

"You're coming too, Clyde," Token grabbed the back of Clyde's shirt and started dragging him along.

"Aw man," Clyde frowned as he allowed Token to drag him.

We all headed towards this section that was mainly meant for gay men or women. When we got there, I was a bit surprised when we saw more women than gay men. I just simply sighed as we headed towards an empty spot on one of the couches that were nearby. We sat down, and I took out one of the beer bottles I bought from the bar and started chugging it down.

"You sure you want to be drinking that much, dude? You're going to get a killer hangover in the morning," Token said as he looked around curiously.

"Like I said, I want to drown my sorrows and forget I exist for one night," I sighed as I took a few more gulps.

"...You know something...the guys here aren't half bad," Clyde commented. We both froze and stared at him. Clyde looked at us and began to blush. "I'm just saying! There's no meaning behind it! They just look really pretty...like girls! T-that's all!" Clyde exclaimed.

"....You got another one of those bottles?" Token asked. I handed the other bottle to him and we both started drinking.

The lights suddenly got dimmer and the stage lights were now focusing more on the stage in the center of the room. I sighed, knowing that there was going to be some sort of show where all the strippers pop out and start moving around, probably seeing who will give them bills. I took a few more sips of my beer, feeling more and more tipsy by the minute.

Sooner or later, the half naked men started showing up on the stage, flexing their muscles, showing their glossy pecks that they probably oiled before coming out, and walking around, smiling and winking at the patrons that were cheering and hooting for them. Even Clyde and Token were cheering, just not as much as everyone else, probably to be polite or some shit like that.

"Come on Craig, isn't this what you like?" Clyde asked.

"Clyde, just because I'm gay doesn't mean I'm attracted to every guy I see," I sighed, "besides, none of these guys are really my type."

"Do you even have a type?" Token asked.

"I don't know, who fucking cares?" I sighed as I leaned back and finished off my beer. Damn, I should have ordered more bottles, I'm still aware of my surroundings. When is this alcohol going to kick in?

"And now, our one and only star child, ladies and gentlemen, give a round of applause to our one and only, Little Imp!" The announcer exclaimed as the music changed for the next stripper to show up.

"Little Imp? Seriously? They couldn't even come up with a better stripper name for the guy?" I slightly chuckle as I looked up at the stage to see who this new guy was.

My heart stopped when I saw him. The most beautiful creature I have ever seen. His hair was a golden blonde, his eyes sparkled, as if I could see the entire galaxy in there, his lips were slightly pink and just looked kissable, and his face was like that of an angel. I noticed he had a bit of a green glow near his cheeks, it was slightly faint, but under the right lighting, you could see the green on his exposed skin. He looked human, but he was definitely an alien, especially if you noticed the green wings that were on his back.

"It's a Cherub, I've never thought I get to see one with my very own eyes. I heard their species are quite highly advance and their planet is pretty far from our galaxy. Man, imagine how far this guy had to come all the way here just to be a stripper," Token said.

"....." I didn't say anything, I just kept my eyes on this Little Imp guy. Funny, he looked more like an angle than imp. I just...I don't know what is about him that has me so...drawn to him.

As Little Imp stepped off the stage and looked around, he noticed me and our eyes locked. I felt my cheeks going red as I looked away, feeling all shy all of a sudden. I noticed that Little Imp had a small smile on his lips as he walked over on his platform boots.

"Hey there soldier, like what you see?" Little Imp asked, staring at me half closed eyes.

"U-uh...um..." I couldn't say a word, it felt like my words were caught in my throat and I couldn't utter a single thing. Little Imp chuckled as he leaned closer, a grin appeared on his face. I noticed how sharp his teeth look, but they didn't look too sharp, in fact....they kinda look cute.

"Wanna lap dance boys?" Little Imp asked.

"Oh uh, no thanks, we're just watching," Token said, getting a bit embarrassed.

"But my friend here might like one, right Craig?" Clyde grinned as he nudged me.

I blushed and looked down, not sure what to say or do, but I didn't want Little Imp to leave and probably pay more attention to another customer, so I nodded my head, agreeing to the lap dance. I took out my wallet and handed Little Imp a twenty dollar bill.

Little Imp smiled, and too the bill, but not in the normal way, oh no, he decided to lean close and take the bill with his mouth, his lips nearly touching my fingers. "Thanks cutie," Little Imp said.

I gulped and muttered, "y-you're welcome."

Little Imp smiled and looked at the other two, "mind moving a bit over? I'm gonna need some room for your friend here."

Token chuckled and shifted away from me, giving me more room. Clyde leaned closer, congratulating me and patting my back before shifting away himself. Little Imp smiled and suddenly had his hands on my shoulders as he moved his hips in a swaying motion. I bit my lip as I watched his hips, feeling my hands getting sweaty, my heart racing, and myself getting a bit excited. I tried to calm myself down by trying to think of something else and hope that Little Imp doesn't see my growing erection through my pants.

"Enjoying the show?" Little Imp smiled as he noticed the little tent that was forming through my pants.

I didn't say anything, I just looked up at him, staring into his eyes. Wow...his eyes really did look like stars, I just want to stare into them all day. He was so...beautiful.

Little Imp stared at me, stared into my eyes, his cheeks suddenly got a bit pink before looking away. He stopped moving and put on a smile, "hope you like the show, big boy," Little Imp said as he stepped away.

I wanted to tell him to not go and stay a little longer, hell, he could just sit next to me and not have to dance. I just...wanted to talk to him. "Y-you're going already?" I asked.

Little Imp smiled, "that's all twenty bucks is going to get you. If you want more, either pay up, or use one of those private booths, but I can't promise that I'll be the one seeing you in there," Little Imp said.

"C-can't you just...stay and sit...and maybe talk?" I asked.

Little Imp seemed surprised by this, but he kept his composure, "sorry darling, I'm on the clock. Maybe later since you're very cute," Little Imp winked and left.

I inwardly cursed as I took out my wallet, but I didn't have much with me, I needed to save what little money I had with me for food and the necessities. One of the flaws of my job, it doesn't actually pay that well.

"Shit, Token, you got any twenties?" I asked.

"Sorry man, didn't really bring enough money with me, I only brought enough for the bar," Token said.

"Ugh, Clyde?"

"No go," Clyde said.

"God damn it...ugh..okay...there's got to be an ATM around here right? Maybe if I-"

"Dude, relax. What's gotten into you?" Token asked, looking a bit concerned.

"Yeah, I've never seen you get this excited for...well...anything!" Clyde said.

"I know I know...it's just...that stripper..." I said.

"Since when were you into aliens?" Token asked.

"Yeah cause if I last remembered, you had a bit of a grudge against aliens before the treaty, and you could barely tolerate them now. What's the difference here?" Clyde asked.

"He's...different," I said.

"...I'm not sure if I consider this racist or kinda sweet," Clyde said.

"Craig, you just need to calm down and think things through. I'm not going to let you spend all of your money on a stripper," Token said.

"Well what am I suppose to do then? I need to talk to-"

"Sir, please stop touching! We have a strict no touching the strippers rule!" We all turned our heads and saw Little Imp arguing with one of the customers. The asshole had his hands all over Little Imps waist and ass, groping and looking completely wasted. I felt myself getting pissed as I watched the horrendous scene right before me. "Sir, if you do not stop, we will be force to kick you out!"

"Come on baby, let me see those goods," the drunkard said, trying his best to remove Little Imps' thong.

"Stop it!" Little Imp shouted, looking scared now.

"Hey!" I raised my voice, standing up and glaring at the bastard. "He said to stop touching, asshole!" I said as I walked closer. I noticed that everyone was staring at us right now, but I didn't care, I was not going to let this creep get away with this.

The asshole let Little Imp go and stood up, looking pissed, "oh yeah? What are you going to do about it?" The drunkard then noticed my t-shirt. "Marine huh? Hey, how does it feel to be the most useless person in the entire galaxy," the asshole chuckled, only making my blood boil.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave the premises, now," I said.

The bastard stood up straight, but he toggled a bit before looking at me, "or what? You gonna arrest me officer? Tch, you're not even a real cop, so you can't do shit since I'm not an alien," the bastard said.

"Sir, I'm not going to say this again. Leave. Now," I clenched my fist, really wanting to punch the lights out of this bastard.

"You won't do shit cause you're a waste of government resources and money, you may have been a hero once, but you're practically a waste of-" I punched him. The asshole staggered a bit before falling, his nose began to bleed as he looked up at me, shocked at what happened. "Y-you can't just-" I didn't let him talk before taking my gun out of the holster and pointing it at him.

"Now...you gonna listen and leave, or do I have to shoot your fucking leg with this thing, and let me tell you, this thing hurts ten times more than any normal earth gun," I said.

"Y-you can't threatened me! That's against the law you know!" The asshole exclaimed, he was getting more and more nervous.

"Look here, I joined the fucking marines and on the day I was suppose to go on my first mission, the peace treaty was announced. I never got to go to battle, I now work as a police cop for aliens, and I'm a fucking meter maid. So does it look like I give two fucks anymore, buddy?" I turned on the gun, watching as it starts warming up and was waiting for me to pull the trigger. "So again. Get. The fuck. Out of here," I said.

The man staggered back on his feet and started running out of the room. I sighed, turned my gun off, placed it back into its holster, and tried to calm myself down. "Fuck bastard, thinking he can do shit like this. I hope I never see that guy again or else I would have beat the shit out of him and broke his fucking-"

"Um...excuse me," I hear a small voice from behind and I looked back. It was him. "Thank you...for helping me back there."

All the anger I felt suddenly faded away and I looked down, blushing. "It was no problem. Guys like him shouldn't be doing stuff like that to you or anyone."

Little Imp smiled, "well I'm glad to see that chivalry isn't quite dead yet," Little Imp chuckled.

I blushed even more, "well I wouldn't call what I did as..chivalry. I just hope the asshole doesn't say a word to this with my boss, I might get in trouble for it," I said.

Little Imp smiled, "well if you do get into trouble, I don't mind talking things with your boss and telling him how you saved me."

I smiled, "well a pretty little thing like you could easily convince my boss," I blushed more, I couldn't believe what I just said, to a beautiful person like him, and I don't even know his real name or who he was. I must look weird in front of him.

Little Imp smiled, "pretty little thing, huh? Ain't that sweet of you to call me."

I blushed harder, "uh...yeah...um...look, I'll just leave, and let you get back to work. Sorry to bother you," I turned around and was about to get my friends so we could go, but before I left, I suddenly felt a hand on mine.

"W-wait!" Little Imp pulled my hand and prevented me from leaving. "Um...you said you wanted to talk...right? So uh...why don't we go outside and talk."

"R-really?"

"...Yeah...I don't mind talking to you," Little Imp smiled.

"...." I looked back at my friends, both of which were giving me the thumbs up. I gulped and nodded my head. Little Imp smiled as he took me to the back in an empty alleyway. Once we were outside, we both stood near to each other, not saying a word, just standing there awkwardly. "Uh...s-so...what do you want to talk about?"

Little Imp chuckled, "weren't you the one who wanted to talk to me?" Little Imp smiled.

"I did...I just..." I sighed, "look, I'm not use to stuff like this...I just...I don't know why I want to talk to you in the first place, especially since...I'm not that huge of a fan of aliens and stuff," I said.

"Because of your job?" Little Imp asked, staring at the logo on my shirt.

"Yes...because of my job," I said.

"Well you seem friendly with that half alien guy you were with," Little Imp said.

"Well I don't hate all aliens or anything like that. I know now that there are good aliens out there, I'm just more...cautious around certain species, especially the ones that kinda invaded us all those years ago," I said.

Little Imp smiled, "I understand, it takes awhile to trust previous enemies, but you know...you don't have to be cautious with me since my kind never invaded your planet, if anything, my kind actually find you humans..." Little Imp placed his hands on my chest, "interesting," he whispered.

I gulped and felt my heart pounding. I suddenly found myself placing my hand over his, and once our hands touched, I felt a wave of something going over my body, and I couldn't help but wonder if he felt it too.

"....Hey..." Little Imp started.

"Y-yes?"

"....If you're not too cautious with aliens...wanna go to my place and...have some fun?"

I blushed, "you mean...."

Little Imp smiled, and nodded, "yep. I'm giving you the VIP treatment, aren't you a lucky boy," Little Imp said. He rubbed his hands over my chest.

"...I-I don't know...I mean...my friends are in there...and I have work in the morning...and don't you have a job to do?"

"You can always tell your friends you're leaving, my place is pretty close by to the marine corps station, and I'm a fucking stripper, I can leave whenever I want to," Little Imp leaned closer, I could feel his breath against my neck. "So how about it, soldier. Wanna do this or not? This is a one in a lifetime offer you know."

"....." I should say no. I mean...having sex with an alien, I never thought I'd do something like that, but when I stared into those eyes again, I couldn't resist. "O-okay..."

Little Imp smiled, "what's your name, big boy?"

"It's Craig. You?"

"Call me Tweek," Tweek smiled before grabbing my hand. "Let's head back. I'll change real quick, you tell your friends you're leaving, and we'll be heading out," Tweek said.

"Sure," I said nervously.

Tweek chuckled, "no need to be nervous sweetie, I don't bite...well...not too hard anyways," Tweek said, smiling and showing his sharp teeth. I just blushed.

We headed back inside and I watched Tweek heading towards the dressing room as I walked back to inform the guys that I was leaving. I couldn't believe that I was actually doing this, but hey...it's way better than having to watch that angel of a creature dancing with a bunch of drunk and half hard fucks.

"I'm heading out, so this little pity party for me is over," I said.

"You'e going already? What about the stripper?" Clyde asked.

"I'll be leaving with Tweek," I said.

"Tweek? ...Oh...I get it. You work fast, dude," Token grinned.

I blushed, "shut up."

"Hope you wear protection," Clyde laughed.

I flipped them both off before seeing Tweek leaving, now wearing some normal clothes. He looked good in them, but I bet he looked good in anything. I walked up to him, feeling my heart racing as we started to leave together.

"My car is over there," Tweek said as he pointed to a nice looking black Mercedes.

"Wow, you must get a lot of tips if you're able to afford that," I muttered.

Tweek chuckled, "it's all in the hips, sweetheart," Tweek grabbed my hand and pulled me towards his car. We got in and started driving to his place. Once we reached an apartment building, Tweek parked his car, we got out, and headed up to the building.

Once we reached Tweek's unit, I was nervous, "so uh...how are we-" I froze when I felt Tweek kissing me as he unlocked the door and pushing me in.

Once we were inside, I felt myself getting a bit confident as I pushed him against the wall and kissed back, allowing my tongue to explore his mouth. I rubbed my tongue against his teeth, feeling how sharp they were. They weren't that sharp, thank god, but they do feel nice against my tongue.

"Mmm...bed is over there," Tweek panted, looking up, his face was slightly flushed.

I nodded and proceeded to kiss him. I felt his legs wrapping around my waist as I carried him to the bed. Once we got on the bed, I gently pushed Tweek down and continued to kiss him as I felt him pulling up my shirt, I was doing the same.

"Oh fuck, you're one good kisser, way better than the last guy I fucked," Tweek commented.

I frowned, not wanting to hear about any other guys he slept with, "don't talk about them, please. Just tell me where the lube is," I said.

"Oh...straight to the point. I love that," Tweek pointed to the nightstand next to the bed, "second drawer."

I nodded and opened the drawer. I took out the bottle and proceeded to remove my clothes. Tweek sat up, eyeing me hungrily as I removed my pants and my boxers. He was staring at my now hard cock, looking quite please with what he was seeing.

"God, human dicks are always so nice to look at," Tweek said as he started removing his clothes.

"Uh...thanks," I blushed. I suddenly thought what Tweek's dick was like. Was it one of those dicks where he can take out on command or one of those tentacle dicks? "So uh...about yours..."

Tweek laughed, "relax, it's pretty much the same as yours, except that I can extend mine when I want to go deeper...or if I feel like getting my cock sucked."

I blushed and felt myself getting bolder. "C-can I...suck it?" I asked.

Tweek looked at me, looking quite happy with my question. "I think you're becoming my favorite," Tweek said. Tweek grabbed me by the shoulders and pulled me down for another kiss.

I rested my hands on his hips while his hands messed with my hair. I can feel our cocks touching as we continued to explore each other's body. The sensation felt so hot and was driving me crazy that I couldn't help but reach over and started rubbing both of our cocks together as we continued to make out.

"Oh fuck," Tweek gasped as his bit his lips and looked down, staring at my hands.

I blushed as I kept a steady pace on our cocks, groaning at the friction of our cocks rubbing against each other. Suddenly, Tweek pushed me over until I was laying on my back, he crawled on top of me, his ass and cock facing me as he leaned down and started licking my cock.

"Nnng!" I grabbed the bed sheets, grinding my teeth as I feel his tongue and breath against my tongue. Oh Jesus, how long has it been since I gotten a blow job?

"Well soldier? You gonna suck mine?" Tweek's cock suddenly grew in length and was practically pushing against my cheek, begging me to suck it. It was weird to have a dick move like that and appeared to have a mind on its own, but seeing it in front of me, and feeling Tweek's own lips against my own cock, I didn't care at that point. I grabbed his cock and wrapped my mouth around it. "A-ah!" Tweek pulled back, panting, his hot breath against my cock was encouraging me to try and go deeper. Suddenly, I felt Tweek's cock moving on its own and it started moving in and out of my mouth, almost gagging me.

"Mmmf!" I pulled away, coughing a bit. Tweek kinda tasted weird, I wonder if all alien semen has a unique taste.

"Sorry, I get a bit excited and can't control it," Tweek was panting as his hand continued to rub my cock.

I blushed and looked back at the cock, "it's fine. Just a little warning next time. I don't mind deep throating, but I still need to prepare myself," I said.

Tweek smiled and nodded his head. He went back to sucking my cock. I blushed and stared back at his cock, grabbing it once again and wrapping my lips around it. Sucking and licking, trying to get more of Tweek's strange tasting semen, which somehow has grown on me after awhile. When I felt Tweek's cock twitching, and Tweek staring at me with this look, I knew Tweek was trying to tell me that his cock was about to do it again, this time I was ready.

Opening my throat a bit, I allowed Tweek's cock to go in deeper, almost touching the back of my throat. "Mmmff..." I moaned as I started to bob my head along. I winced when I felt Tweek moving his head faster, I can feel my own cock touching the back of his throat.

"A-ah!" Tweek pulled away, panting as I felt his cock going wild in my mouth. Before I knew it, my mouth was being filled up with his semen. "Oh shit!" Tweek pulled away, some of his semen hitting me in the face in the process. "Oh glorb, that feels so good," Tweek sighed happily.

My cheeks were filled with his semen, and I wasn't sure if I should swallow or spit it out. It does have a weird flavor, something I can't really compare it to, but at the same time, it wasn't really that unpleasant, it actually taste kinda...nice. I ended up swallowing it.

"Oh my glorb, did you actually swallow?" Tweek giggled.

I became nervous, "why? Is something going to happen?" I really don't understand the working of alien biology.

"Don't worry, nothing will happen. I'm just surprised a human would be willing to swallow, that's what I'm saying," Tweek giggled, "not many humans I've been with would dare swallow my cum, saying how they were worried it might make them pregnant or get them some weird alien STD," Tweek said.

"Oh...I see," I sighed, "....it won't...make me pregnant or give me a STD, right?"

Tweek giggled, "don't worry big boy, only the females get pregnant on my planet, and I'm clean," Tweek said before leaning in to kiss me, he licked my lips and my cheek, tasting his own cum. That was pretty hot. "Now, why don't you show me just how amazing that cock of yours really is," Tweek leaned back on the bed, spreading his legs and looking ready to be fucked.

I gulped and crawled closer, positioning myself against his opening, "you...don't have teeth in there, right? Or some other weird things?"

Tweek rolled his eyes, "my god, not all aliens are the same you know. Most of us have the exact same parts as you humans, and I'm pretty sure my ass is just like yours, so for the love of glorb, fuck me already," Tweek said.

I nodded and pushed myself in. Oh fuck, he was fucking tight. I mean, I know he was going to be tight, but I didn't think he was going to be this tight, especially when he kept boasting about how many other people he had sex with, but by god, he felt amazing.

"A-ah," I thrusting my his into him, feeling his walls squeezing my cock.

"O-oh...yeah...right there," Tweek panted as he wrapped his arms around my shoulders, pulling me down as I continued to thrust into him. "Fuck! Fuck! You're so good," Tweek praised as he kissed me on the lips.

I kissed him back, pulling him closer, almost lifting him so I could get a better angle. As his walls continued to squeeze me, Tweeks tongue wrestling mine, I could feel myself coming close. I went faster, clinging onto his sweaty body as I contemplate whether to come in him or out.

"I want to feel you filling me up," Tweek panted, staring at me with lustrous eyes. His eyes looked even more glorious as I fuck him.

"A-ah!" I held him tightly as I came, I can feel my cum spilling out of him as I release my load. When we finally calmed down, I relaxed my muscles and eventually got out of him. We both laid down, exhausted yet satisfied.

"I give that...a ten out of ten," Tweek smiled happily. I blushed. I could only nod in agreement.

As we laid there, for what felt like hours, Tweek finally sat up, looking very happy and pleased. "Here," Tweek grabbed my phone from the floor and started doing something with it.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm giving you my number, cutie," Tweek said.

"Y-you're number?"

"Uh huh. That was the best fucking I've ever had. You're quite good," Tweek said. He finished adding his number and handed me back my phone. "I hope to hear from you often, solder."

I blushed and stared at the number on my phone. I could feel my heart pounding with excitement. The thought of seeing Tweek again made me feel...happy...a feeling I haven't felt in a long ass time.

However, my happiness slowly died as I remembered Tweek mentioning other people he had sex with, and I couldn't help but wonder if he did the same thing with them. "Might be hard keeping in contact with you if your other sex pals are calling you," I said.

"Actually...you're the only one I was willing to give my number to," Tweek smiled.

My eyes widened, "r-really?"

Tweek nodded, he crawled closer till he was sitting on my lap, wrapping his arms around my shoulders, and leaning in until our faces were close, "like I said...I think you're my new favorite, aren't you lucky, big boy," Tweek smiled. "Oh, and don't worry about paying me or anything, as long as you take me out to dinner once in awhile, things will be fun for the both of us."

I blushed as I boldly leaned in and kissed him on the lips, throwing my phone to the side and wrapping my arms around his waist. I wasn't sure what this feeling was, or why I wanted to be with this alien, but that's just how I felt, and I wanted to see him more often.

"Now...are you going to make your planet proud and we have another round, or are you throwing in the towel now?" Tweek smirked.

I smiled, already feeling myself getting hard, "fuck yeah," I pulled him in for another kiss as I pushed him back down on the mattress.

* * *

Since that fateful night, I got to see more of Tweek every now and then. We would meet, we would talk, fuck each other, and go on with our day. Sometimes we would even stay over at the other's place if we're too tired and sore to even go home.

We tried many new things whenever we're together, we do occasionally do a lot of kinky shit that Tweek seemed to be interested in, I would also sometimes let Tweek take the lead in bed, but most of the time, it was I who was on top, Tweek really seemed to like it when I fuck him, not that I'm complaining or anything.

Of course, if we're not doing any sex, Tweek and I would just talk, have that dinner I would owe him, get to know the other, and...well...really connect. It's weird, in all my life, ever since I was a kid, I've always hated aliens, thinking that they were monsters that were ready to kill us all and enslave us, and yet, here I am, fucking and hanging out with the most beautiful alien I've ever laid my eyes on.

"You're staring," Tweek said, he was completely naked and was currently wiping the makeup he was wearing because it was part of his job.

"I like staring at you, you look like an angel to me," I said, laying on his bed with his covers hiding my lower half.

Tweek chuckled, "do you just say things like that to all the guys you make out with?" Tweek smiled.

"No...just you," I said, feeling my cheeks getting warm and my heart beating.

Tweek's face went red before he turned away, smiling a bit, "Ha...angel...that's a new one. No one really calls me an angel, especially when my wings literally look like devil wings," Tweek said.

"More like bat wings to me," I said, "and I quite like them. I would love to see you spread them open and maybe fly with them," I said.

Tweek smiled, "well if you're a good boy tonight, I might do it just for you," Tweek giggled. Once he was finished wiping his makeup, he walked over to me, his hands on my shoulders as he sat on my lap and kissed me. "Excited already?"

I chuckled, "well what do you expect when I've been sitting here and staring at your bare ass for twenty minutes?" Tweek laughed before pulling me in for a kiss.

The more and more I spend time with Tweek, the more I'm drawn to him. I don't know what this feeling is, or why Tweek is the only one to make me feel this way, but it doesn't matter, whenever I'm with Tweek, I feel less gloomy, even when I'm stuck in the world's most awful job in existence, and judging from how Tweek looks at me, I can tell he feels the same way about me.

"Favorite music genre," Tweek said.

"A bit of country rock," I said.

"Seriously?" Tweek chuckled.

"I like the sound of it," I said.

"Okay okay..favorite...movie," Tweek said.

"Star Wars," I said.

"That's such an old movie though," Tweek said.

"It's classic, don't judge me," I chuckled.

Tweek laughed before leaning against me, "you know...apart from the sex, which I love doing with you...just sitting here and talking is...quite nice," Tweek said.

"Sorry that I can't really do much tonight, I really busted my hip earlier because of work," I said.

"It's fine, but....why did you want to come here if we weren't going to fuck tonight?" Tweek asked.

"....I just...wanted to see you," I said.

Tweek looked at me, blushing, "ha...you have to be the most sweetest guy I've ever met. Most of the guys I've met would treat me like trash," Tweek said.

"Why? You have to be the most beautiful creature I've ever met," I said.

Tweek smiled, "well you say that...but in the end, I'm still a male stripper who wears platform boots and a thong that barely hides anything," Tweek said.

"Well to me...you're more than a stripper...I think you're an angel," I said.

"Wow...first you call me angelic, now you're straight up calling me an angel. Maybe I should change my stage name to Little Angel," Tweek joked.

I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him on top of his head, "No matter what, I think you really do look like an angel. You're beautiful, and you always will be," I said.

"...." Tweek stayed silent as he placed his hand on my arm, his face was entirely red, and he was no longer smiling, he looked embarrassed, "thank you."

I smiled and hugged him tighter, "you're welcome," I said.

Tweek looked at me before leaning his head back, placing it on my chest, "ugh...I really want to fuck right now," Tweek said.

"Do you ever think of anything else besides fucking?" I smiled.

Tweek chuckled, "maybe in another universe, but the me right now loves fucking, and I also love fucking you," Tweek turned around, getting on his knees and looking down at me, his hands on my shoulders as he leaned in to kiss me.

"Tweek..." I sighed, looking at him.

Tweek smiled, "you're not too sore for a blow job, are you?" I gulped and shook my head, feeling myself getting hard now. "Good," Tweek lowered himself and slowly started removing my pants.

Jesus Christ, I was in love with him.

This feeling, I think it's love, it has to be love, why else would I feel this way towards someone I met at a fucking strip club? Why else would I feel really comfortable being with Tweek when I have a hard time being around random people? Why else would my head be filled with him? This feeling, it has to be love, right?

The more I spend time with Tweek, the more I talk to him, the more I make love with him, and the more I got to know the real Tweek, I feel like I'm falling more and more in love with him, but I can't tell him, hell....I don't even know if he feels the same way about me.

For now, I'm fine with how things are, I'm fine with just meeting up with Tweek at either his apartment or mine whenever we have the time, I'm fine with how things are, and that's all I need, that's all I need to feel happy. Right?

Well...I guess the universe doesn't want me to be happy, at least my job doesn't. My head was soaked and sticky, I got yelled at by this dick because I gave him a ticket, and my coworkers were laughing behind my back when I came back to the station completely drenched in soda.

I seriously hate my job.

"Craig, what happened to you?" I visited Tweek after work, mostly because I wanted to see him. I would have showered back at the station, but because of fucking budget cuts, the shower stalls weren't working properly.

"My job," I sighed, "can I use your shower? The ones at the station aren't working today."

"Of course, come in," Tweek stepped to the side and let me in. Once I was inside, I headed to his bathroom, knowing where exactly it was. Tweek rushed over to grab a towel for me, while I stepped inside his bathroom, stripped out of my clothes and stepped into the shower.

As I let the warm water wash away the dirt and stickiness from my skin, I just stared at the ground, watching the water going down the drain in a counter clockwise motion. I was pissed, more than I've ever been. Remembering how that asshole was yelling at me, all because he parked in a red zone and I was just doing my damn job, he goes up and yells at me when he saw me putting the ticket on his windshield. Then there were my coworkers, laughing behind my back. I knew the old days were over and they no longer had that seriousness and feeling of importance anymore, but to mock me for doing a job I never wanted, that was just fucking annoying.

I hear a knock on the door and Tweek stepped in with a towel and a pair of clothes. "Hey, I got you a towel and a change of clothes. I'll wash up your clothes right away," Tweek said.

"Thanks, but you didn't have to," I said.

"Well I can't really have you walking around in soda drenched clothes," Tweek smiled. He placed the clothes and towel near the sink and began picking up my dirty clothes, "tell me if my clothes feel tight, these were the largest I have, but then again, you are freakishly tall," Tweek giggled.

I didn't laugh.

I just stared at the drain, not feeling better at all. Today was just...really stressful, and I was getting sick of being treated like this. I mean...before this whole damn treaty, I was going to be part of the most respected army in the entire planet, I was going to be a real marine, but now...I'm barely even a real cop, I'm treated like garbage, and the closest action I ever gotten to be part of is when an alien mother is yelling at me to take care of a couple of teenagers.

I trained my entire life to be a marine, I studied my entire life to be something I dreamed of being, and it was all pointless in the end. It was all fucking pointless!

"Craig?"

I opened my eyes, not realizing I closed them. I noticed that I was clenching my fist really tightly that my palm was slightly hurting. I relaxed and turned the water off, feeling somewhat clean now. I stepped out of the shower, grabbed the towel, and clothes. I dried my hair and upper torso before wrapping the towel around my waist.

"Craig...are you okay?" Tweek asked, placing his hand on my shoulder.

I looked at him, hoping to feel better, wanting to feel better just by seeing him, but today was just awful, today was one of my breaking points. I sighed and shrugged his hand off.

"I'm fine. Can you please give me some privacy?" I asked.

Tweek tried to lighten the mood, "oh come on, no need to hide anything from me. I've seen it all you know," Tweek said, wrapping his arms around my waist and looking up at me.

"Tweek..." I raised my voice a bit there before letting out a breath and spoke more calmly, "please...I would like to change in private," I said.

"....Okay," Tweek let me go and stepped out of the bathroom, he stared at me one last time before closing the door and finally left.

I sighed, feeling guilty for almost yelling at Tweek earlier, but I was just so tired and stressed, I couldn't think straight, hell...I am still unhappy, even when I finally got to see Tweek after a long day of work.

I changed into the clothes Tweek gave me, they were a bit snug, but were fine as they were. I stepped out of the bathroom after finishing, I dumped the towel into his hamper, and I headed towards the couch where Tweek was sitting.

Tweek smiled, "you look nice in my clothes," Tweek said.

"I guess," I said.

Tweek giggled, "maybe next time you stay over, you can leave some of your clothes with me, makes thing easier for you," Tweek smiled, "and...I wouldn't mind wearing some of your clothes too," Tweek winked.

I didn't react like I would normally do. I was just too out of it to be calm and playful with Tweek. I sighed and simply sat next to him, trying to stop the headache that was forming.

Tweek's smile dropped as he stared at me, "Craig? Are you okay?" Tweek moved closer to me, placing his hand on my head, "you're not sick..." Tweek stared into my eyes, "your seem normal," Tweek then leaned against my chest, placing his ear against my chest, "and your heart is beating fine. What's up with you?"

I sighed and gently pushed Tweek away, "I don't want to talk about it," I said.

Tweek stared at me, now looking concerned, "is this about work again?" Tweek asked.

I sighed, "what do you think?" I leaned back, resting my head against the back of the couch. "I just....I've always wanted to be a marine, a real marine...not this...meter maid bullshit," I said.

"Well what can you do? The space marines are pretty much useless at this point since we have that treaty between humans and aliens," Tweek said.

"Don't remind me," I frowned, thinking about that damn treaty that took away everything, "it's all that peace treaty's fault. Why couldn't it have been signed a few days later, after I accomplished my first real mission, but no, it had to come on the day I was suppose to go out in space, so my mission got cancelled, all my cool gear was taken away, and I was given this low paying job."

Tweek frowned, "to be honest, I kinda wish that treaty happened much earlier, maybe before the marines were formed," Tweek said.

"What? Why would you say that? You know being a marine was my dream job," I said.

"Well I'm sure if the marine corp never existed, you would be happy with another job, maybe even be happy being a mechanic like you told me your dad wanted you to be," Tweek crossed his arms.

"I never wanted to be a mechanic! Hell, I never wanted any of the jobs that existed before the marine corp became official!"

"Well I think you complaining all the time about how your dream job isn't what you thought it to be is getting really tiring now," Tweek said, frowning completely.

"W-what's with you?" I frowned.

Tweek scoffed, "what's with me? What's with me!? I'll tell you what's with me," Tweek was sitting up straight and staring at me with an angry look, "I hate the marines. I fucking hate how your government army killed half of my people and dozens of other innocent species!"

"W-what are you talking about? Your planet is way too far away from earth, we could have never reached your planet," I said.

"Well that's not how it happened from how I remember it. I was young when I saw you humans invading our planet, taking our resources and forcing us to listen to every order. Hell, I would be dead if my parents didn't tell me to leave my planet and take refuge on earth," Tweek said, "and I found out how you humans managed to reach us, you marines must have taken some alien technology that allowed you to explore farther parts of the galaxy, I saw it with my own eyes, Craig," Tweek said.

"...." I couldn't believe it. I know that the marines never really recorded all their missions, and are usually very vague with which planets they fought with, but to think that the marines actually went as far as Tweek's planet, and for what? Resources? The earth was never harmed by Tweeks' species since they were far away, so why did the marines...

"I can see the shock in your face, you must not have known, huh?" Tweek said, "it's probably why I...I gave you a chance, why I decided to be with you," Tweek said. "When I saw you at the club, how our eyes met, how you saved me, or how our hands connected...I knew you were different, I could feel that you were different...but just hearing you...saying how you wish things were the way they were before the treaty...it just...it makes me angry because I keep thinking back to that day my planet was destroyed because of what you and the marines did!"

"I-I never went to your planet, I never went to any planet, remember? I had no part in this," I said.

"Whether you took part in one of your missions or not, you still supported the cause. You...you wanted to hurt aliens...you wanted to get rid of every species that you claim to be your enemy...and that....I just..." There were tears in Tweek's eyes as he got more and more frustrated with me. I just shrunk down into the couch, staring at Tweek with guilt in my stomach. "....I really thought you were different, Craig. I thought that...you would be the first marine I would never hate...the first marine I actually...." Tweek drifted off, he frowned, "get out."

"Tweek."

"Get. Out," Tweek said, not looking at me, "I don't want to see you again."

"Tweek, please...I didn't mean to upset you," I said.

"Yeah," Tweek wiped his eyes, "well you did, you and your treatment towards aliens. You may have never gotten blood on your hands...but you still support the war...and I could never be with someone who would rather have war than a peaceful community," Tweek said.

"Tweek-"

"Get out!" Tweek shouted. His wings spread out, growing large and almost hitting me in the face. I backed away, fearing for my life as I stared at him. He didn't look as angelic as before, he actually looked terrifying. "....I'm no longer your angel, Craig. What we had...it's over. Get out...and never come back," Tweek said.

"......" I didn't say a word, I simply got up and left. Tweek followed me to the door and opened it, he wasn't even looking at me as I stepped out of his apartment. I winced when he slammed the door shut behind me. I just stood there, speechless.

I could hear him crying on the other side of the door.

"....." I tried my best to hold back any emotions I was feeling at that moment. I was angry, confused, but over all, sad. I just went home, not saying a word or showing anything on my face.

The moment I stepped into my apartment, I finally let it all out, I crumbled to the floor as I began to cry. Who knew a heartbreak would feel this painful...it fucking sucks.

* * *

Since then, I haven't heard from Tweek, I haven't seen him, I haven't gotten a call or text from him, and I definitely know I wouldn't dare step anywhere near his apartment. The past few days have been torture for me, all I could do was think about him, how I wanted to apologize. Hell, when I finally got the courage to finally text him two days after what happened, saying how sorry I was, I haven't heard a single word from him.

He was mad, I don't blame him, I would be mad too.

God, what was I doing? Saying all that shit in front of him? Of course he's going to be upset, here I was, praising the shit out of how the marines were seen as heroes to us, and yet, they were seen as dangerous invaders and threats to innocent alien people. I never once thought of how Tweek saw the marines or how he felt about them at all.

I was an asshole.

I did try seeing Tweek a few weeks later, when I realized that he still had clothes and I had his. I could have mailed it to him, but the stupid part of me desperately wanted to see him, so against better judgement, I went over to Tweek's apartment with his clothes in my hands, I was nervous as I reached his door and hesitantly knocked.

The moment the door opened and Tweek saw it was me, he had a frown on his face, "what do you want?"

I gulped and held up the bag with his clothes, "I'm here to give you back your things," I said.

"....." Tweek stared at the bag before taking it, he leaves for a bit and came back with my clothes, "you're lucky I didn't throw them away," Tweek said.

I looked down, and tried to lighten the mood, "well uh...glad you didn't, especially since I kinda need the shirt for work," I said.

Tweek wasn't fazed from my little joke, he simply sighed and crossed his arms, "if you're done here, please leave. I'm busy," Tweek was about to close the door.

"W-wait!" I placed my hand on the door, preventing Tweek from closing it. Tweek stared at me, it looked like he was ready to cry, but he let out a sigh as he waited for me to say something, "....I didn't mean to make you upset, Tweek. I really care about you and I would never want to hurt you in anyways. I'm so sorry," I said.

"....." Tweek closed his eyes before looking down, "I'm not mad anymore, Craig, but I don't want to be with someone who would rather harm aliens than protect them," Tweek said.

"Tweek, I never said I wanted to harm anyone," I said.

"Even so, you would probably harm someone if the treaty never happened, and I'm pretty sure I would never forgive then, hell...I don't think I would have given you the time and day if that were to happen," Tweek said.

"Tweek..."

"I don't want to hear it, Craig. It's over between us," Tweek said, "just accept it and move on."

"....I can't...I can never move on from you," I said, feeling my heart ache.

"....Goodbye, Craig," Tweek gently pushed me so I could get out of the way, then he closed the door.

"....I'm sorry, Tweek! I'm sorry...." I exclaimed, staring at the door for a bit. I sighed and finally left.

As time went by, I became more and more depressed. My friends tried to help me out, but no matter what they did or say, I couldn't get Tweek out of my head.

"Come on man, there's plenty of fishes in the sea, you'll get over him," Clyde said.

"I'll never get over Tweek," I said.

"Even so, you shouldn't be cooped up in your apartment and wasting away, Craig. You gotta get out there and find someone new," Token said.

"Yeah, and if you're really into alien dudes, we can try going to an exotic alien strip club this time," Clyde said.

"Guys...I appreciate what you're doing, but...I don't want to look for anyone else....I only want Tweek," I said.

The guys sighed and eventually left me alone in my apartment. I sighed as I sat on my couch in the dark, feeling more and more sorry for myself. All I could do now was hope that this pain in my chest would go away eventually, but that may prove to be difficult.

So in order to distract myself from this pain, I decided to focus on my job, hopefully I can eventually get over this heartbreak, but time will tell.

At the moment, I was with one of my coworkers since it was our job to check out a few strip clubs and make sure that the alien strippers that were there were following protocol, why the normal police couldn't do it, I guess it's to give them less work, allowing them to focus on real crime while the marine do all the small stuff. Figures.

"We're here," my partner said as we stopped the car and parked in front of the club.

When I looked up, I paled when I saw the familiar neon lights, the familiar name, and the familiar music that was blasting inside. We were checking up on Tweek's workplace.

"W-why are we here? Isn't this place recently new?" I asked.

"The more reason to check it out and make sure it's following protocol, especially since I hear that this place is also hiring a few aliens. Got to make sure they aren't doing anything illegal in there," my partner said, "anyways, let's get going. The sooner we finish this, the sooner we can get home."

I gulped, feeling sick in the pit of my stomach. I hesitantly left the car as I followed my partner inside. The moment people saw us, they all went completely silent, even the DJ turned the music off the moment we made our presence known.

"Police business, checking to see everything is up to protocol," my partner exclaimed as he walked around, eyeing the place and the people that worked there.

I just stood back, feeling anxious and hoping that Tweek wasn't working that day, but I guess the world was really out to get me that day, cause the moment my partner was inspecting everything and everyone, Tweek just so happened to step out. Tweek noticed me and stared at me with a frown on his face, all I wanted to do was hide somewhere and never come out.

"What do we have here?" I turned my head and saw that my partner grabbed one of the strippers by the arm, pulling her close, "didn't your boss tell you that you're not allowed to be completely exposed? Where is the tape that you're suppose to be wearing?"

"I-I didn't know, I haven't received anything yet. I'm new here," the girl said, looking very scared.

"Tch, you aliens and your excuses. Just because your body is different from human girls doesn't mean you get special treatment. I'm sorry ma'am, but you're coming with us."

"Wait! Please! This is my first day, you can't arrest me!" The girl begged him, looking terrified.

My partner continued to pull her hand, trying to drag her out the door, the other strippers and the owner were trying to tell my partner to stop and let the girl go, even Tweek was trying to stop him.

"Do not interfere with marine business. Get out of the way or else I'll have this place shut down before you know it!" My partner exclaimed, raising his gun.

"Sir, please, you have to understand-" Tweek walked over and grabbed my partner's arm, but my partner reacted and pushed Tweek away.

"Don't fucking touch me you disgusting bastard. It's bad enough that you aliens breathe the same air as us, but I am not going to let you things touch me with your filthy hands!" my partner shouted. I froze, never once have I ever actually seen any racial slurs from my coworkers, even if I did know that they hated aliens with a passion, but seeing it with my own eyes, I felt sick. My partner still had his hand on the girl, who was now crying hysterically begging my partner to let her go. I looked around and saw that all the people around, both humans and aliens, were all staring at my partner with multiple reactions in their eyes, most of it being fear and disgust.

I felt disgusted myself.

This entire time, this entire fucking time...I've praised a group that fought aliens, believing they were heroes, but in reality, they were protecting us from the bad guys, but they were also hurting the innocent ones along the way, even going as far as killing an entire planet for resources and the like, all for what? To make our lives better?

Yeah...aliens may have started the war all those years ago, but it was us who made it worse. We should have done something else to bring the peace, we should have done things more peaceful, we should have left the innocent planets alone. Oh god...what was I doing all those years ago? Why the fuck did I admire the marine corps? I thought the marines were suppose to be protecting the innocent, but right now, seeing this...no one was protecting anyone but themselves and their reputation.

You know what? I'm done with bullshit.

I stepped towards my partner, raised my gun, and pointed it at his head.

"Tucker! What in God's name are you fucking doing!?"

"You heard her, she said it was a mistake, it was her first day on the job, you can't be this harsh on her for one mistake," I said, "now let her go."

I heard a few people gasping, seeing me, a marine, actually helping an alien, but at that moment, I was just done with this shit.

"Tucker, this is insubordination! You will have your badge revoked from this you know! You'll be kicked out of the marines!"

"Good, I'm fucking sick of this damn job, and now that I think of it, I don't think I want to be a marine, even if this treaty never happened! Being a marine has to be the most fucked up job ever, and I'm done being a space marine and hurting innocent aliens. From now on, it's my job to protect the innocent, which the marines should have been doing to begin with, so you wanna write this up and tell the boss? Go ahead, I'm not going to let assholes like you harass someone like her ever again!" I punched my partner in the jaw as hard as I could, he fell over, started to bleed from his lip, and stared at me in anger.

"You are done, Tucker."

"Oh go fuck yourself," I sighed. I take my badge and threw it at him, "you and the entire marines can go fuck yourselves."

My ex-partner glared at me before getting up and leaving. I hear him getting into the car and driving away, which means I'm basically going to have to walk home, great.

I suddenly felt a small tug on my hand and I turned my head, it was the girl. "....Thank you," the girl said. She was still shaken up from the whole thing, but at least she wasn't crying.

"....." I grabbed a handkerchief from my pocket and handed it to her, "don't worry, you're safe now," I said. The girl smiled.

When I looked around, I noticed that Tweek was staring at me, he didn't seem angry with me anymore, he looked surprised. I sighed and decided to leave, not wanting to stay around any longer. Once I was outside, I was ready to head home when I suddenly hear the door from the club opening and feet running towards me.

"Craig!" I turned around, seeing Tweek running up to me. "Wait!"

"Tweek," I tuned towards him, feeling my heart pounding.

"Craig...what you did back there....thank you," Tweek said.

I smiled and looked down, "yeah well...I couldn't let someone like her get harassed like that, she has feelings too," I said.

"....Craig..."

"....Tweek....I'm sorry for not realizing just how awful being a marine really was, I'm sorry for everything," I said.

"....."

"Look...if you don't want to see me again...I get it...I'll never talk to you again....I'll leave you alone," I said. I turned and was ready to walk away.

"Craig...wait," Tweek grabbed my arm and prevented me from walking off. "....I...I was wrong about you...you really are different from all the other marines," Tweek said.

"....No I'm not. I did admire them, remember?"

"Yeah but...you proved to me that you see aliens as equals...and that all I could ever ask," Tweek said.

"Yeah well...it doesn't matter. I know I'm going to get fired, and I'll probably have to move back home so I can help my dad at the mechanic shop for awhile until I can get back on my feet, so there's a chance we'll never see each other again," I said.

"Craig...wait...please...I....I don't want you to go," Tweek said.

My heart skipped a beat, "Tweek..."

"Ugh...do I really have to say it?" Tweek said, tightening his grip on my arm, "I like you, I really like you, Craig."

I felt my cheeks warming up, "what?"

"....The moment I got to meet the real Craig Tucker...I knew I was in love....don't you feel the same way?" Tweek asked.

I stared at him, feeling my heart beating like mad. He was in love with me, this entire time, he was in love with me, and I...I just.... "I love you," I found myself saying, not caring if he heard it or anyone else. I just said it.

Tweek smiled, "I had a feeling." Tweek leaned closer and hugged me tightly, "please...even if you do go away...don't leave me...I want to be with you," Tweek said.

"......" I smiled and held him tightly, "me too...." I leaned close and kissed him gently on the lips. "I love you, Tweek."

Tweek smiled and stared up into my eyes. His eye shined, just like the stars above. He really was beautiful. "I love you too, Craig."

No matter what happens, I'll always want Tweek by my side.

* * *

"You fucking bitch!"

"I'm sorry..."

"You and your kid fucking ruined my shirt! Don't you know how to control that little monster of yours!?"

"Mommy!"

"Please, we're sorry, I-I'll pay for the dry cleaning, just please let me go, you're hurting me..."

"Damn aliens, always messing things up here! You fucking creatures should just get shot and fuck off!"

"Excuse me, is there a problem here?"

"Oh good, a marine, he'll help me with this."

"Sir...please..."

"Mommy!"

"....Sir, please let this woman and her child go, I can see that you're overreacting here."

"What? They spilled my coffee all over me!"

"Was the coffee still hot?"

"N-no, but-"

"Well if your not hurt in anyway, then there is no need for you to be this aggressive towards this woman and her child. So I would like you to let them go, or else I'll have to arrest you for harassment."

"What!? But this damn alien was-"

I took out my gun and pointed it at his head, "I fucking said, let the lady and her child go, or else I'll put a bullet in your fucking skull," I glared at him, my finger was on the trigger.

"Y-you can't do that!" The asshole exclaimed.

"Technically we can now that the new role of the marines are to protect all alien life here, and from how I see things, you were threatening this woman and her child, which is a huge problem with me, so if you don't fuck off, I will shoot you in the leg and let you bleed out for awhile before I actually call an ambulance. Do you understand me, sir?"

"Y-yes..."

"Good...now I'm not going to say this again, kindly fuck off," I said.

The man staggered back after I nudged him away, he started running off, looking completely terrified I sighed, hating guys like him. I turned towards the woman, and made sure she was okay.

"You okay ma'am?"

"Yes, thank you," the mother smiled.

"Thank you, Mr. Marine!" The little girl said, staring at me with her three eyes. She was very adorable.

"It's our job little miss. The marines are here to protect all alien life, all thanks to the new order," I said, patting the child on the head, "I hope you two have a nice day at the park, and be careful, not many people are really liking the new order quite yet," I said.

"We will sir, thank you," the mother grabbed her daughter's hand and the two left. I smiled, watching the two leave.

"Nice job, officer Tucker."

My smile grew as I turned around to see a familiar face, "Tweek, what are you doing here?"

"Came to see my favorite marine," Tweek wrapped his arms around my shoulders and kissed me.

"Tweek, I'm working," I chuckled.

"I can see that," Tweek giggled.

I grabbed his hand as we decided to walk around the park for a bit. I sighed happily, seeing all the humans and aliens together, in harmony. It was peaceful, more peaceful than the year before. It was nice.

"You happy?" Tweek asked.

"Of course. Ever since I told my boss and my coworkers on what I believe the marines should be doing, everyone was on board, hell, the president even decided to legalized it. No more shall the marines bring fear to alien life, but instead, protect them from dicks like that asshole from earlier," I said.

Tweek laughed, "well I'm glad things turned out for the best," Tweek said, kissing me on the cheek.

I smiled and wrapped my arm around his waist, "well...I wouldn't have led this change if I haven't met you."

Tweek smiled, "then I'm glad we met, and I'm glad I gave you a chance, soldier," Tweek said.

I smiled, "me too, my little angel," I kissed him on the lips, holding him close to my body. As we pulled away, we smiled, staring in the other's eyes. He was the most beautiful creature I have ever met.

"You're staring," Tweek said.

"Can't help it...you're beautiful," I said.

"Well," Tweek leaned closer till his lips were close to my ear, "then you're really going to love seeing me later tonight, I have a surprised for you later in bed," Tweek giggled.

I blushed, "yes sir," I chuckled.

I grabbed his hand and we walked around the park, feeling like the most happiest couple in the world. Who knew a space marine like me could fall for the most beautiful alien I have ever met. Life sure has many surprises.

**_The End._ **


	25. Y Is for Youth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This is insane."
> 
> "Well got any better ideas on how to get my shoe?"
> 
> "Maybe wait for it to drift closer to the edge? Get a net? Anything else instead of diving into a pool at night in fifty-three degree weather?"
> 
> "Craig, you need to learn to calm down."
> 
> "That's rich, coming from you," I rolled my eyes.
> 
> Tweek smiled and continued to remove his pants and shirt, I had to turn away since I didn't want him to see my blushing face. "I'll be quick."
> 
> I sighed, "if you end up getting sick, I want you to know that I told you so," I said.
> 
> Tweek rolled his eyes and proceeded to dive into the pool.
> 
> Rated T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well folks, we're on the second to last story of this collection, are you all excited? Little background for this particular story. The whole pool idea, that was actually meant for a previous story I did back then, but ended up scrapping since I couldn't come up with a good and strong story, which sucked since I liked the whole pool scene for a lot of coming of age stories, and I really wanted to keep the pool scene I did for the scrapped story, but you know. So I'm glad I can have the pool scene again, maybe a bit edited from the original idea, but hey, I'm a sucker for coming of age stories.
> 
> So hope you enjoy Y Is for Youth, and are looking forward to last story that I'll try to create soon, but not too soon since I also want to work on The Lonely Astronaut and possibly Heroes and Villains, but mostly TLA. Happy readings!

The first time I met him, I thought he was weird. From how his shirt wasn't buttoned up right, how his hair was messy and going everywhere, how he kept twitching and does this weird eye thing. This Tweek kid was really weird and I want nothing to do with him.

"Come on Craig, say hello to Tweek," mom said, urging me to step closer.

I frowned and hid behind my mom's leg, raising my hand and flipping him off. The kid, Tweek, let out a yelp and grabbed his mom's leg, hugging it for dear life. Tweek then looked up at his mom, pointing at me in both anger and fear.

"He flipped me off!" Tweek yelled. Yes I did, and I still was flipping him off, staring straight at him, wishing my mom would hurry up so we could go to the park already.

"Craig, that is not how we behave! I'm so sorry," mom apologized to the lady that I believe is Tweek's mom.

"It's fine, kids are kids," Tweek's mom then crouched down and patted her son on the head, "Tweek, don't be scared, Craig must just be a little shy." Shy? I'm far from shy. I just want my mom to hurry up with getting her coffee or whatever so we could get to the park already. My friends must be waiting for me by now. "So why don't you be a brave boy and say hello to Craig?"

"....Nnngg...do I have to? He looks scary," Tweek said. I would be offended by that, but a part of me thought it must be true. A lot of kids have told me that my face was pretty scary or intimidating, but I blame that on my dad's genes.

"That's not very nice, Tweek. Now go on, say hello to Craig." Tweek's mother pushed Tweek towards me, causing the boy to look even more stressed.

When he turned to his mother, she gave him a nod, and Tweek took a deep breath before stepping closer. I just continued to hide behind my mom's leg, staring at the boy cautiously. "H-hello, I'm Tweek."

"....." I didn't say anything, I just hugged my mom's leg, glaring at the boy.

"Gah! He's glaring at me!" Tweek exclaimed.

"Oh Tweek, don't be so dramatic," Tweek's mother said.

"Craig, be nice. If you don't be nice, we won't go to the park," mom said.

"...." I sighed, knowing that I can't win in this, so I turned back towards the blonde boy and stepped aside from my mom. I stared at him and he stared back, shaking in fear. "....Hi....I'm Craig," I said, looking down and feeling a bit embarrassed.

Tweek looked at me and he suddenly stopped shaking. For the first time after my mom and I got here, the boy finally stopped twitching, he looks normal when he's not twitching so much.

"Aw, aren't they cute?" Tweek's mom said.

"They sure are," mom squealed.

I rolled my eyes, tugging on my mom's skirt, urging her to hurry up. "Can we go now?"

"Alright alright, we'll get going....." Mom suddenly had an idea, "say, why don't I bring Tweek along with us? I'm sure they'll be the best of friends if they play together," mom said to Tweek's mom.

Tweek's mom smiled in delight, "that sounds like a wonderful idea! Tweek, do you want to go to the park with Craig?"

"I-I don't...know...maybe? I....maybe not...I don't know..." Tweek began twitching again, looking unsure. Ugh, just say no so that you don't have to come with us.

"Oh it'll be fun, dear." Tweek's mom smiled at my mom, "thank you so much, I'm sure Tweek would love to get closer to Craig."

"Great, I'll be sure to bring Tweek back later this afternoon if that's fine with you," mom said.

"Oh it's completely fine. I hope you two have fun now," Tweek's mom said, waving at her son.

"Come on Tweek, let's go to the park," mom grabbed both mine and Tweek's hands and started guiding us out of the coffee shop. I just kept walking, a bit shocked at what happened.

"But mom, he's so...weird," I whispered, but I guess I didn't whisper good enough because Tweek started shouting at me.

"I-I'm not weird...y-you're weird!"

"No I'm not, I'm not the one with messy hair or is twitching all the time," I said.

"O-oh yeah? W-well...I'm not the one with a cold stare like you! You look scary, man!" Tweek shouted.

I frowned, and he frowned. I stuck my tongue out at him, and he does the same. I was getting pissed at this moment. "Quit copying me."

"I'm not copying you...m-m-maybe you're the one copying me!"

"Why would I copy a weirdo like you?"

"Quit calling me weird!"

"Both of you, that is enough!" Mom exclaimed with a stern voice. We both shut up. "Craig, don't call Tweek weird, alright?"

"But he-"

"No buts, young man. Either you be nicer to Tweek, or no TV for a week."

"You can't do that!"

"Yes I can, and I will if you keep being mean to Tweek. He's our guest, and you are suppose to be nice to your guests," mom said.

"Y-yeah, n-nice to your guests," Tweek said.

I frowned, but kept silent, knowing not to argue with my mom. "Fine, I won't be mean to him." I won't be mean to him, but that doesn't mean I'll play with him. I'll just ignore him the entire day and hope he won't bother me while I'm playing.

"Good, now the both of you apologize," mom said.

"But-"

"Craig...."

"...." I sighed, looking up at the boy, "....I'm sorry."

"Good, now Tweek?"

"But he's the one who-"

"Tweek, do you want me to call your mother?"

"....Ugh! Fine!" Tweek frowned, he looked up at me and sighed, "I'm sorry."

"Good," mom smiled. We finally reached the park and mom let us go play while she sat at a nearby bench where she can still see us, "play nice you two, and get along, okay?"

"Yeah right," I muttered under my breath.

I ran to the sandbox where I saw my friends are hanging out, and as I was heading towards there, I noticed that the little weirdo was following me. I scowled and wanted to tell him to go away, but I knew my mom would notice and get angry at me, so I couldn't do anything but hope that me ignoring the weirdo will put him off and he'll finally get the hint that I don't want him near me. Once we reach the sandbox, I'll just tell the kid to go away, knowing my mom won't be able to hear us from that far.

"Craig, there you are. What took you so long?" Clyde, my best friend asked.

"Mom had to get her coffee since our coffee maker wasn't working or whatever," I explained.

"Okay, well do you...." Clyde suddenly looked behind me and noticed Tweek, "oh, hi!"

"H-hello," Tweek blushed, looking down.

"Craig, who's he?" Clyde asked.

"Nobody," I said. Tweek scowled at me.

"That's mean, Craig," Token, my other friend, said. "What's your name, kid?"

"T-Tweek," Tweek said.

"Nice to meet you, Tweek! I'm Clyde," Clyde greeted.

"I'm Token," Token said.

"Nice to meet you-"

"Yeah yeah yeah, we all know each other now," I frowned, getting a bit annoyed that this weirdo was getting comfortable with my friends. "Just ignore him, he's a weirdo," I said to the guys.

"Weirdo?" Clyde asked.

"Craig, that's not very nice," Token crossed his arms.

"Well he is, just look at him," I said.

We all stared at Tweek, causing the kid to twitch uncontrollably and even letting out a few shrieks and yelps. Jesus, if I didn't think this kid was weird before, he really is showing it now.

"Are you okay?" Token asked.

"I-I-I'm fine!" Tweek exclaimed, a little too loudly.

The guys took a step back, surprised by the sudden outburst. They both looked at each other, then looked at Tweek, then at me I simply shrugged, giving them a look that said, "I told you so."

"Well uh...Tweek, we're going to be building a sandcastle right now, if you want to build with us, you're more than welcome to join in," Token said.

"R-r-really?" Tweek asked.

"Token, what are you doing?" I frowned.

"Being nice. You shouldn't make fun of someone for acting different you know, Craig. After all, don't all the kids make fun of you because of how messed up your teeth are?"

I blushed and covered my mouth, "t-they aren't that messed up!" I exclaimed.

"They kinda are, dude," Clyde said.

I grumbled, but don't say a word. I sighed, looking at Tweek, the guys, then at my mom who was looking at her phone, but was looking up at us every now and then. "Ugh, fine. He can play, but he's not touching my shovel," I said.

"Alright," Token rolled his eyes and ushers Tweek to come along.

We all sat down at the sandbox, gathering up the sand into the pail that Clyde brought, while Token and I digging into the sand, putting it all in the pail and stacking it into a pile.

"U-um...w-what should I do?" Tweek asked.

"You can help me shape it," Clyde said.

"O-okay," Tweek placed his hands on the sand and began shaping it with Clyde.

After about a few minutes or so, we finally managed to get the sandcastle to form and it actually looks good, better than either of us expected it.

"Wow Tweek, you're good at making sandcastles," Token said.

Tweek smiled, "I-I like building things with my hands," Tweek said.

"Well thanks to you and your magic hands, this castle is going to look awesome!" Clyde grinned.

Tweek smiled and continued building. I hate to admit it, but if this weirdo didn't help us with the castle, it wouldn't look nearly as good as it does now, so I decided to ease up around the guy and maybe consider not being so mean to him.

As we continued building, at one point, Tweek must have grabbed my shovel, now being a possessive five year old who already hates sharing his stuff with his baby sister, I quickly snatched it and glared at the boy.

"Don't touch!" I shouted.

"Gah!" Tweek jumped back, his elbow knocking into the sandcastle, causing it to tumble down.

"Oh man..." Clyde stared at the destroyed castle, then looking at all the sand that fell on top of his black pants.

"Thanks a lot, klutz," I frowned.

"H-how is this my fault! You're the one that suddenly yelled at me!" Tweek exclaimed.

"Well you're the one who touched my shovel! I told you to not touch my shovel!"

"What's your problem with me!?" Tweek shouted.

"You wanna know what my problem is!?"

"Guys, come on! We were just having fun just now. Don't fight!" Token exclaimed.

"Token, I don't like this!" Clyde began crying.

"I was suppose to be having a fun time with my friends. My friends! Last time I checked, you weren't my friend! So why don't you do us a favor and go away already!" I shouted.

"Craig!"

"....Fine!" Tweek stared at me, tears in his eyes as he stood up and headed towards the direction of the restrooms.

I sat there, staring at him leaving before looking at the destroyed castle then at my friends, who were now frowning. "What?"

"That was uncalled for, Craig," Token said.

"Yeah dude, that was really mean," Clyde said.

I crossed my arms, frowning, "this was suppose to be our time, he wasn't suppose to be here," I said.

"Who cares? He seemed like a nice kid, and you were being mean to him for no reason," Token said.

"Yeah Craig, if you're going to be mean to that kid for no reason, then maybe we shouldn't play today," Clyde stood up.

"What about the castle?" I asked.

"We don't feel like building it anymore," Token sighed.

"Yeah, and besides, even if we try rebuilding it, it won't look at good as before," Clyde said.

The two then left, heading towards where their moms were. I watched as the two headed home with their moms, not once looking back.

I frowned and yelled back, "fine! I can build this castle by myself," I said Picking up the shovel, I began to rebuild the castle on my own.

By the time the sun was getting warmer, I finally finished rebuilding the sandcastle. It wasn't as good as before, but who cares? I made it all by myself, and without anyone's help.

"Craig, it's almost time for lunch, go get Tweek so we can go!" mom called out.

I sighed, looking at the castle one last time. Maybe before we go, mom could take a quick picture of it for me. So I got up, headed towards the restrooms where I saw Tweek heading to, and began to look for him.

"Tweek?" I called out, entering the boy's restroom. "Tweek, it's time to go!" I said. I walked around, looking at each open stall, but I don't see the blonde boy. I suddenly hear sniffling in only occupied stall, and from the sounds and small voice, I knew it was Tweek. "Tweek?"

"G-go away!"

I sighed, crossing my arm, "mom won't like it if I don't come back to her without you," I said.

"I don't care! Just go away! Leave me alone!"

"Come on, I was barely that mean to you," I said.

"Yes you were! I finally made some new friends and you had to go and be a jerk to me! Just what is your problem, man!?" Tweek shouted.

I was taken back, hearing just how angry he was from earlier. Was I really that mean? I was wasn't I? I looked down, feeling guilty all of a sudden. I really didn't mean to make Tweek cry, I just didn't like sharing my friends with someone I barely knew. It's a thing with me I guess. Still, as much as I hate having to share anything with people, I hate making people cry the most.

"....I'm sorry," I said.

"....What?"

"I'm sorry!" I called out, leaning against the wall. "I didn't want to make you cry...I just wanted you to go away for a bit."

"So it's okay to yell at me?"

"Look....I hate sharing my stuff, alright? I hate sharing my shovel, I hate sharing my friends....and I especially hate sharing my mom and dad's time. Ever since my baby sister was born, it's like they always pay more attention to her...and don't spend enough time with me anymore. This was the only time that my mom gets to be with me since my sister is with grandma, and this was the only free time my friends had to hang out with me since their moms are too busy to take them anywhere. So...yeah...I hate sharing...I hate feeling like...no one pays any attention to me anymore...."

"......" I hear the door open and I could see Tweek's eyes looking at me through the small crack of the door. "Is that why you were mean?"

"....Yeah," I sighed, "I'm really sorry for making you cry. I'm just not use to...being around new people, that's all," I said.

"....." Tweek opened the door more widely and looked at me, "to be honest...I'm not good with new people too. I was so worried that I offended you or something, or made your friends hate me....I'm just...so nervous around people that I can't help but twitch and scream a lot...so....I'm sorry if I looked weird to you."

I looked at him, "look...you aren't weird...you just have a few quirks...and I know I have a few quirks of my own, just look at my teeth," I pulled my lips and showed him my crooked teeth.

"Jesus Christ! Do you even floss!?" Tweek exclaimed.

I pulled my hand away and quickly covered my mouth, blushing, "shut up!"

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say that out loud...it's just....how do you get your teeth like that?"

"Eating a lot of sugar while your parents aren't looking, and then not brushing afterwards," I said.

Tweek looked at me before giggling, I smiled and began giggling myself. We just stood there, giggling a lot, all tension between us just seemed to melt away just like that. Man, I was wrong about this guy.

"Look, we got on a bad foot. Maybe...we can try again and be...friends?" I asked.

Tweek smiled, "yeah, I'd like that."

I smiled, I straightened up and offered my hand, "hi, I'm Craig Tucker."

Tweek chuckled before taking my hand and shaking it, "I'm Tweek Tweak."

"Well Tweek, shall we get going? My mom is waiting for us."

"Right, let's go," Tweek said.

We left the restroom together and started heading back to where my mom would be. I suddenly remembered the sandcastle and hope that maybe now that Tweek and I were good, we could get a few more minutes to fix it a bit. I really did like how Tweek made the original castle.

"Hey, before we go, do you want to help me build the castle?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, the way you did it made it look good, so I think-" we both stopped when we saw two big kids kicking down the sandcastle I just made, laughing to themselves as they kicked the sand everywhere, even hitting a few kids that were nearby. I then noticed them grabbing my shovel, pulling on it, trying to break it.

I was pissed.

"Hey! Stop that!" I shouted, running at the two older kids. I tried to push them away, but considering they were a lot bigger than me, I couldn't move them an inch.

"Get lost, kid," the one I tried pushing pushed me away, causing me to fall to the ground.

I glared at the two, wondering where my mom was so she could help me. I looked around and saw that my mom had her back turned and was on the phone. Even if I try to get her now, the two older kids would probably run for it the moment I try to get my mom's help.

Suddenly, a rock was thrown at one of the two kids, hitting them in the arm. The one that got hit let out a yelp, cursing at suddenly being hit.

"Who fucking threw that?"

"I-I did!" Tweek glared at the two, but I can see him trembling. "Y-you leave him alone, y-you bullies," Tweek said.

The two older kids looked at each other before glaring at Tweek, they suddenly started walking towards him, looking like they were ready to hit him. Quickly thinking, I grabbed one of them by the leg, causing them to trip onto the other. I then let go, quickly got up, and grabbed Tweek's hand.

"Run!" I exclaimed. We began running.

"Get them!" We looked back and saw the two bullies chasing after us, which caused us to keep running.

"What are we going to do!?" Tweek exclaimed.

"I don't know, just keep running!" I exclaimed.

We kept running, even when we past my mom. We kept running even when my mom was shouting for us to come back, then shouting at the two bullies that were still chasing after us, even as my mom has joined in on this chase. No matter what, we just kept running and running with our hands together.

When I first met Tweek, I thought he was weird for twitching all the time, having messy blonde hair, and always yelping every now and then, but after this experience and almost getting beaten up, I guess in the end, we became best friends.

* * *

By the time Tweek and I started junior high, things began changing around us. For one thing, our voices kept changing, we started getting taller, and though it was annoying, mostly for me, but all the guys in our grade would comment on how girls look, especially Clyde, who has become very interested in girls, specifically girls with big boobs.

"Hey Annie!" Clyde grinned.

"Oh...uh...hey, Clyde," Annie said before continuing to walk with her friends.

Clyde had this stupid grin on his face as he sighed dreamily, "did you see that?"

"Yeah, she said hi to you," Token said, grabbing his books from his locker.

"Not that, the way she looked at me!"

"You mean how she was looking at you and wondering why you were talking to her?"

"I'm telling you guys, me and Annie are going to be a thing soon," Clyde grinned.

"I highly doubt that," I sighed, "besides, you're only interested because she has moderately big boobs. I bet if Bebe wasn't into another guy, you'd go after her since her boobs are a lot bigger," I said.

"That's not true!" Clyde exclaimed.

"You wouldn't shut up about how big Annie's boobs were last night, Clyde," Token said.

"....Okay...it's a little true, but can you blame me? Girls have become more...hot," Clyde said.

"I pity any girl that actually ends up dating you in the future, Clyde," I sighed.

As I took a sip of my juice box, I checked my phone, wondering when Tweek was going to be here. I know he was going to be late since he probably stayed up all night because of his thing with underwear gnomes...whatever that means. No matter how many times I try to reassure him that underwear gnomes aren't real, he would start shouting out that they are real and then start shouting out a bunch of conspiracy theories.

"Waiting for Tweek?" Token asked.

"Yeah," I sighed, seeing that it was almost going to be eight, so if Tweek doesn't show up soon, he's going to be late for class again.

"Why are you never that considerate towards us? Aren't we your friends too?" Clyde pouted.

"Tweek is a special case, especially when he starts talking about how ghosts are real or some shit like that," I said.

"I don't know, it seems more like you treat Tweek more kinder than anyone else, Craig," Token said.

"What can I say? Me and him almost died together," I said.

"Technically, you almost gotten the shit beaten out of you by two older kids when you were five. I wouldn't say you were almost going to die," Clyde said.

"Same difference," I sighed, finishing my juice box. Whenever I finish my juice box, I usually end up biting the plastic straw, a habit I developed ever since I got braces for my messed up teeth and needed something to distract me from the first few weeks of pain. 

"Nnngg...Craig, you really shouldn't chew on plastic straws so much, what would happen if you bite a piece off and accidentally swallow it!?" I hear the familiar voice I knew too well. I rolled my eyes and turned towards him.

"Don't worry, I won't accidentally choke on a plastic straw, so quit worrying," I sighed as I take the straw out of my mouth and proceeded to throw it and the juice box in a nearby trash can. "Glad you're finally here, you were going to miss first period," I said.

"S-sorry, I tried to get here faster, but I stayed up all night for underwear gnomes, then I had the problem of finding clothes that would fit me!" Tweek said.

"Another growth spurt?" Clyde asked.

"I guess so. Ugh, now I have to go shopping with my mom later, and I really hate going shopping with my mom, she always makes these embarrassing comments and chooses the most hideous outfits ever!" Tweek sighed.

"We've all been there, Tweek," I sighed, patting his back.

I've noticed that Tweek has gotten a lot taller over the past few years, and though I was a bit jealous at how much taller he was compared to me, I knew one day, I'll get my chance, at least that's what my dad tells me. Still, it wasn't just Tweek's height that has changed, I've also noticed he twitches much less, and he no longer lets out shrieks or yelps. Not only that, but if you took a closer look, you could see that his messy hair was a bit more tamer than it was when we were younger.

Tweek looked good, but he was still that weirdo that happened to be my best friend.

"So hey, you guys going to Ricky's party?"

"P-party?" Tweek asked.

"Yeah man, his birthday party," Clyde said.

"Why would we care about a kid, we barely know, birthday party?" I asked.

"Because Ricky said he was going to play spin the bottle with a few girls and guys!"

"S-s-spin the bottle!? B-but what about his parents!?" Tweek exclaimed.

"His parents are going to be more focus on the upstairs party, they'll just think we're playing video games in his basement," Clyde explained.

"I don't know about this," Token said.

"Oh come on, Toke! Don't you want to kiss a girl?"

Token blushed, "I do, but I'm not sure if I want my first kiss to be some random girl at a kid's birthday party," Token sighed.

"Same here," I sighed. I actually don't care about losing my first kiss to a random girl, I just didn't want to go.

"Oh come, it'll be fun! There will be a lot of cute girls there," Clyde said.

"I-I don't know, Clyde. We're only sixth graders. Shouldn't we be more focus on school and not much on girls?" Tweek asked.

"Tweek," Clyde grabbed hold of Tweek's shoulders, which kinda looked awkward since Tweek was taller than Clyde, "if we don't go to that party, we'll regret it for the rest of our lives! Think about it, you might find the love of your life at that party! Do you want to die alone, Tweek!?"

"D-die alone!? I-I don't want to die alone!" Tweek yelped.

"Then you have to go to that party! You have to find that true love! You have to live!" Clyde shouted.

"Gah! Okay! I'll go!" Tweek shouted.

"Tweek, you don't have to-"

"Sorry Craig, but Tweek here made up his mind. So if you want to make sure Tweek here is okay, I suggest you come to the party and join in on the spin the bottle game," Clyde grinned. For an idiot, he sure knows how to get what he wants, and that annoys the hell out of me.

"Ugh...fine....Token?" I looked at him.

"Might as well make sure Clyde doesn't make a fool of himself," Token sighed.

"Great! this party will be awesome! Get ready to get your first kiss!" Clyde grinned.

"Yippee..." I sighed.

"Alright..." Token shrugged.

"Nnnngg!" Tweek began twitching.

Just how the fuck did things end up like this?

So in the end, we all headed to the party, and as expected, while Ricky's parents were busy with the party upstairs, a few of the kids that did want to play the game in the basement all headed down, Ricky making up the excuse that we were all going to be playing Mario Party or something like that.

There were probably about eighteen kids in the basement, but not wanting the game to be too long, only ten kids playing the first round, and just so happened that both Tweek and I were playing the first round along with Clyde and Token. I guess Clyde wouldn't stop begging Ricky to let us play the first round.

"Alright, here are the rules. Whoever's turn it is, you spin the bottle, and whoever it lands on, you have to kiss. No exceptions," Ricky said.

"Even if I ended up landing on a guy?" Clyde asked.

"Even if you landed on someone of the same gender. Now keep the noise down, I don't want my parents to know what we're doing down here, and Jeremy, you be look out," Ricky said.

"Got it," Jeremy said, sitting by the stairs and looking up every now and then.

"Alright, let's play," Ricky sat down and was the first to spin the bottle since...well...he is the birthday boy after all. The bottle landed on a girl with blonde hair and wearing a blue blouse and white skirt. The girl and her friends giggled before the girl leaned forward, Ricky doing the same.

The two kissed. It was short and pretty quick, but the two were getting cheered on with a few making immature comments and the like. When the two pulled away, the girl blushed, Ricky smiled, looking satisfied, and everyone congratulating them.

"Alright, next person," Ricky said.

The game went on, so far, six people went already, only two landed on someone of the same sex, while everyone else played normally, one of them being Clyde, who luckily got to kiss a girl I didn't know, so now he can finally shut up about wanting to lose his kissing virginity or whatever.

It was suddenly my turn and honestly, I didn't want to do this. "You can just skip me or have someone take my place," I sighed.

"Oh come on Tucker, don't you want to kiss a girl?"

"Not really," I shrugged.

"Aw, is Tucker being shy?" One of the girls teased.

"No, I just don't want to kiss anyone," I said.

"Come on Craig, live a little!" Clyde exclaimed.

"Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it!" Oh great, peer pressure, the things I was warned of during the talk from my parents. Ugh.

"Alright alright, Jesus. I'll fucking do it if it means you'll fucking get off my back," I rolled my eyes as I grabbed the bottle and began to spin it, wanting this to be over with. As the bottle was spinning, I noticed that Tweek was very silent while sitting next to me, which was odd since the entire time, he kept making little squeaks every time someone spun or was about to kiss, it too noticeable, so it didn't bother everyone around us, but I could hear it, and I'm sure the girl sitting next to him could hear it too since she kept giving him weird looks. "Tweek? You al-"

The bottle stopped spinning and had landed on a girl I knew from class. Rachel, I think her name was.

"Ooooh!" Everyone oohed, like the immature pricks they were.

Rachel looked at me, smiling, before leaning forward and puckering her lips. I looked at her, feeling everyone's eyes on me, putting more pressure on myself. Oh god, let's just get it over with. I leaned forward, pressing my lips against hers. It felt....weird. I know people say that kissing someone for the first time can be weird, but this felt...weird weird. I'm not enjoying it one bit, in fact, I felt a bit queasy from this. I quickly pulled away, wanting to wipe my lips, but decided against it since I didn't want to upset the girl or anyone. Rachel on the other hand, giggled, blushing madly as she started whispering to her friends. Oh great.

Glad that it was over, I turned towards Tweek, remember the sudden silence. "Hey, you alright?" I asked.

"M-me? Uh...yeah....I'm....I'm alright," Tweek looked down, he wasn't looking at me at all. I frowned, finding this a bit...weird.

"Tweek?"

"Alright, Tweek, you're up next," Ricky said.

Tweek squeaked, and it seemed he was back to normal since he started twitching and letting out little yelps, "U-uh...I'm not sure about this! M-maybe I can go last? O-or have someone else do it?" Tweek asked.

"Oh come on, Tweek, just do it!" Clyde exclaimed.

"Yeah, Craig did it. Just play and get it over with," someone said.

"Oh god," Tweek twitched as he grabbed the bottle and began spinning it.

As I watched the bottle spin and seeing the anxious look on Tweek's face, I couldn't help but hope the bottle doesn't land on anyone, hell, I hoped the bottle doesn't stop spinning. I can clearly see how uncomfortable Tweek was, and I didn't want him to stress.

The bottle finally stopped and landed on the girl with the blue blouse again, the girl looked a bit disappointed, but was trying so hard to not show it on her face, as for Tweek, he was trembling as he stared at the bottle and back at the girl repeatedly. Poor guy.

.....I seriously don't want to see him kiss that girl....I didn't want to see him kiss anyone.

"Tweek, you don't have to do this you know," I whispered.

"B-but...everyone is staring," Tweek said.

"Yeah well...haven't our parents told us to never do anything we don't want to do?" I asked.

"Y-yeah...." Tweek looked down, looking at the bottle and back at the girl, "but...I kinda...want to see how it feels...to kiss someone to be honest," Tweek said. My eyes widened.

I watched as Tweek leaned forward, getting closer and closer to the girl with the blue blouse. As I watched their lips puckering up, and their faces just a few inches apart, I couldn't help but have this sudden urge to grab the bottle and smash it on the ground, interrupting the game and yelling that the game was over, no more kissing. I wanted to stop Tweek from kissing the girl, I really wanted to pull him away and leave this house with him.

I didn't want Tweek's first kiss to be taken by some random girl.

Before I could do anything, we suddenly hear someone yelling. It was Ricky's parents.

"Ricky! What are you doing!?"

"M-mom! Dad!" Ricky exclaimed, falling back when he noticed his parents standing on top of the stairs, right behind Jeremy who was watching us for so long, he forgot to do his fucking job. "Jeremy! You were suppose to look out!"

"Sorry..." Jeremy quickly stood up and ran back upstairs, running past Ricky's parents.

"That's it young man, this party is over. All of you, go home right now! Consider yourselves lucky that I won't call your parents about this!" Ricky's mom exclaimed.

"As for you, young man, you're grounded for a week, starting now!"

"B-but...it's my birthday!" Ricky exclaimed.

"Well you should have thought about that before hosting a kissing game behind our backs. Now march up to your room, and the rest of you, get out before I do call your parents!"

We all quickly got up, grabbing our stuff, and leaving Ricky's house. Poor guy....but I guess it was his fault for deciding to play a game of spin the bottle while his parents are home, something you're not suppose to do, at least that's what those movies involving parties say.

I grabbed Tweek's hand and guided us out of the house, Token and Clyde right behind us. Once we were all outside, we were catching our breaths, still shocked that we were found out so quickly.

"Well...that was a waste of time," Token sighed, he never got his turn, but I'm sure he wasn't too upset about it.

"Says you, I got to kiss a girl!" Clyde grinned.

"Yeah yeah, now shut up about it. We are never speaking about this ever again, and I'm looking at you, Clyde," I said.

"Killjoy," Clyde pouted.

"Um....Craig, was it?" I turned around and saw the girl from earlier, Rachel, the girl I was forced to kiss.

"Oh....uh....hey?" I said, wondering why she was talking to me.

Rachel smiled and was slightly blushing, "hey....I was just wondering....um....since we both kissed for the first time...and I don't want to make things too awkward between us when we see each other in class....do you uh....wanna go out sometime?" Rachel asked, batting her eyelashes, as if trying to look appealing. Ugh.

I looked at Tweek and noticed how he was staring at the both of us, looking quite uncomfortable. I can feel him slightly tugging my hand, urging me to start heading home now. I looked at him and felt a weird feeling in my chest.

"Sorry, I don't think I want that," I said.

Rachel's smile dropped, "you didn't like kissing me?" Yes. I wanted to say that straight to her face, tell her that kissing her made me feel sick and I never want to kiss anyone ever again, but I didn't want to look like an asshole, especially since I know she and her friends are huge gossipers in our school, and I didn't want rumors about me being spread, so I tried to reject her very softly.

"It's not that, I'm just...not really ready for a relationship right now. You're just wasting your time on me, and I'm sure any other guy in our grade would love to date you and kiss you and..all of that. I hope you understand," I said, praying that this will work.

"Oh....I get it," Rachel smiled, "well...sorry for bothering you," Rachel sighed, looking a bit sad, but at least she's not too upset to try and get revenge on me, thank god. "I'll see you in class then," Rachel said.

"Yeah...you too," I said, forcing a smile on my face and waving her goodbye. Once she was gone, I let out a sigh, glad that was over with.

"I can't believe you did that! A girl wanted to date you and you rejected her!?" Clyde asked.

"Clyde, drop it," I frowned.

"Come on, Craig! You'll never get a girlfriend if you don't-"

"Clyde, for the love of god, will you-"

"Clyde, shut up!" Tweek suddenly shouted. We all turned towards Tweek, surprised by his sudden outburst. "Nnnnngg....Craig, let's just go home already, I'm not feeling so great right now," Tweek grabbed my hand, pulling me with him.

"Uh...okay....see you guys later," I said to the guys.

"See ya..." Token said.

"D-did you hear Tweek yelling at me to shut up? What was that about!?" Clyde looked like he was on the verge to tears. Crybaby.

Tweek and I just left, heading to my house since it was closer. As we were walking, I noticed how quiet Tweek was being, and to be honest, I was really getting worried. Just what was that about earlier? Why did he yell at Clyde all of a sudden? Why was he acting weird when it was my turn to spin the bottle? Why was he weird when that girl asked me out? What was going through Tweek's head this entire time, I wonder.

We finally reached my house, but neither of us said a word. Tweek just stood there, awkwardly, looking like he wanted to say something, but wasn't sure what. As for me, I was getting tired of today and just wanted to go to my room, snuggle with Stripe, and sleep until I have to wake up in the morning. Besides, I wanted answers from Tweek, so I might as well start the conversation.

"You alright? You've been acting...weird today," I said.

"Ha....don't I always act weird around you?" Tweek smiled.

"Yeah...but you were unusual weird. What was up with you when it was my turn to spin the bottle? You were silent all of a sudden," I said.

"W-well....it was only because I noticed how annoyed the girl sitting next to me was, so I thought I'd just shut up for a bit," Tweek said.

"Okay....what about when that girl I kissed asked me out? You were being weird there too," I said.

"I could see how uncomfortable you were being, and I was just trying to help you, that's all," Tweek said.

"Okay...and with Clyde?" I asked.

"It's Clyde, he was annoying you," Tweek said.

Okay...I'm so done with today, I just want to go to my bed already. "Alright, if that's your answer, I'll take it as it is. I won't urge you to say more...or the truth since I can see that that was a clear lie, but whatever. I'll see you in school tomorrow, Tweek." I turned around, getting ready to head inside.

".....Craig." I stopped.

I turned around and looked at Tweek, raising an eyebrow, wondering what he wanted to say, "yes?"

"....W-when....when you kissed that girl...h-h-how did you feel?" Tweek asked.

What? "Why are you asking?"

"I just....I need to know...how did it feel....to kiss someone for the first time?" Tweek asked.

"...." I sighed, scratching my head, not sure if I should tell him since it wasn't what I expected, and I'm sure me telling the truth would upset him or something, but I decided to say since I know Tweek could read me like a book when it comes to stuff like this. "It was.....weird."

"Weird?" Tweek looked surprised.

"Yeah...really...weird. I didn't like it, not one bit. It felt weird...kissing that girl, which is why I didn't want to date her. If kissing felt like that every time, I don't think I want to kiss anyone for a long time," I sighed.

"...Oh....I see," Tweek looked down, still looking a bit unsure.

"Why did you ask?" I asked.

"....." Tweek hugged himself, looking really unsure and was struggling with his words. "I-I....I....I honestly...really wanted to kiss someone," Tweek said.

"What?"

Tweek closed his eyes, "n-not in a weird way or anything like that! I just....I've always wanted my first kiss to be special...but seeing you, Clyde, and everyone else kissing so....nonchalantly....I just...I just want to kiss someone too so I knew what it felt like. I thought I was finally going to see how it was when I was about to kiss that girl, but...as you know," Tweek sighed, "I guess I'll never experience my first kiss...."

"Oh come on, you'll get your first kiss one day. I'm sure there will be a girl that will like you enough to want to kiss you. You're surprisingly a likable guy you know," I said.

"You're just saying that because we're best friends," Tweek sighed. He sat down on the front steps, looking sad. I didn't like it when he's sad.

"Hey....come on...you'll get to experience your first kiss one day. Even if it's not at the party, there's always the future," I said. "Hell, you'll experience a lot of stuff later on. Your first crush, your first girlfriend....your first...relationship....and then....possibly....the adult stuff," I said.

"Oh god," Tweek blushed, pulling his hair down to hide his face. "I-I know I'll experience all those later on, and I'm fine with that....but a first kiss...I'm just...so envious of all of you."

"Oh come on, dude, I just told you that my first kiss was awful," I said.

"W-well...maybe it's because you didn't know the girl and couldn't really connect! Maybe if you kissed someone you actually do know, it won't be so bad?"

"Oh yeah like who? If you haven't notice, it's just us right now," I said, sitting next to him.

".....Well....you can try...kissing me," Tweek said.

I paled, "dude, I'm not gay," I said.

"I'm not saying you are, I'm just...suggesting it."

"Are you telling me that you're gay?" I asked.

"No! Of course not! I'm just saying...even if the game wasn't interrupted, there was a chance that the both of us could have landed on a guy you know. There were more guys than girls in that room," Tweek said.

"I know, but...come on Tweek. You and me? No way," I said.

"You just said I was likable just awhile ago!"

"Yeah, for a girl! I'm not kissing a guy, Tweek," I said.

"Please Craig, I really want to know! We don't have to tell anyone, it could just be between you and me, that's it! It'll be our little secret! Please!?"

"Ugh, Tweek...."

"Craig, come on. Just a quick kiss, and we'll never talk about it ever again. Please! I need to know!" Staring into his eyes, looking like a begging puppy wanting a treat, I knew I couldn't say no to him. Damn it.

"Alright, fine! But one word to anyone, I'll kill you," I threatened.

"Nnnngg...noted," Tweek said.

I sighed, looking around to make sure no neighbors or people walking down the street were around. I even looked up at the windows, making sure my family can't see us. I sighed, sitting back down, facing Tweek. I grabbed his shoulders and leaned in, puckering my lips. Tweek does the same, leaning in more quickly, causing both of our lips to touch very quickly.

I was....surprised to say the least. Unlike the kiss with that girl, this one...didn't make me feel sick....it actually made my stomach feel all warm inside. My heart was beating fast, I was leaning in a bit more into the kiss, and I soon found my hands on top of Tweek's

Kissing Tweek felt...amazing.

We both pulled away way too soon to my disappointment, but when I looked at Tweek, he looked absolutely normal, not at all fazed by the kiss.

"H-how...how do you feel?" I asked.

"....." Tweek touched his lips, he looked down, then looked at me. "The same to be honest." If words could kill, what he just said would be piercing straight into my heart.

"I see," I sighed, leaning back, "well as I expected, a kiss shouldn't make much of a difference, whether it be your first time or not," I said.

"I see," Tweek smiled, "well at least I got that out of the way, I'm no longer curious...but it was...interesting to say the least."

".....Did you...like it?" I asked.

"....I guess..it was sorta nice, though I wonder what kissing other people will be like," Tweek said.

"Oh....so you're planning on kissing other people now?" I asked.

"Not now....but in the future, like you said. I'm just glad I finally saw what other people saw. Thanks, Craig," Tweek smiled.

"....You're welcome," I patted him on the back, forcing a smile on my face.

"Well, I'm heading home now. I promise to not say a word about this," Tweek smiled.

"You better, or else I'm coming for you, Tweak," I smirked.

"Ha ha, you can trust me, Tucker," Tweek grinned before waving his hand and then heading home.

I just sat there, watching him leave until he was out of sight. I then leaned back, my back against the door, and my face completely red. I can tell there was something when I kissed Tweek, but I was surprised that Tweek didn't feel the same. Was he lying or....was I the only one that felt anything?

I sighed, not really sure. All I knew is...I'm pretty sure saying I'm not gay isn't going to be relevant very soon. Fuck my life.

* * *

As I got older, I came to realize a lot of things about myself. For one thing, the reason I didn't like kissing the girl from the party was because I like kissing boys more. I came to this realization when I entered high school and decided to experiment more on my sexuality by going on a few dates with both boys and girls, and eventually coming to the conclusion that I prefer guys than girls.

So yeah, basically I'm gay. 

Telling my folks was both stressful and also embarrassing since my mom and sister were gushing over it, and my dad...well...it took him some time to get use to it. I won't go into detail, but let's just say, my dad ended up sleeping on the couch or in the car after arguing with my mom.

When it was time to tell my friends about my sexuality, I got many responses. Token was a bit surprised, but seemed pretty cool about it, Clyde was shocked and was asking questions that I didn't mind too much, but they were still annoying, but he was still cool about it over all. As for Tweek....well...he was surprised, and was silent for the entire time, but he smiled and congratulated me for coming out.

Oh how I wish I could tell him that the reason I became curious about my sexuality was because of him and that kiss, but we both swore to never mention that night ever again.

Still, ever since that kiss, I couldn't get Tweek out of my head. At first, I thought it was because of the kiss and how it happened, but I came to realize it was actually because....I may have a slight crush on Tweek. Damn it.

I wanted to tell Tweek, I really did, but when you tell everyone you're gay, some people tend to act different around you, and that goes for my friends who were being very cautious to not say anything offensive to me, even though I didn't really give a damn and I know for a fact that they aren't homophobic, I can still see how they're walking on eggshells whenever we talk about stuff involving sexuality or who we like. The same goes for Tweek.

As much as I want to tell Tweek how I felt, I can't. Tweek is not gay. End of story. So imagine having your gay friend telling you, a straight guy, that they have feelings for you? Yeah, I can pretty much see our friendship ending and becoming awkward after that. So as much as I want to tell Tweek how I feel, I can't, not without risking our friendship. So I'm just keeping my feelings bottled up inside, and hope they'll go away one day, and to help me with this...I started to date around with a few random guys in my school.

"Mmmm.....your lips are so soft."

"Dude, just shut up and just keep kissing me," I sighed.

I was currently with this guy from my Geometry class. He was one of those curious guys where they aren't sure if they were gay or bisexual yet, but were willing to try and check it out. I remember him coming to me at my locker and asking me to hang out with him, and me not really caring, but at the same time wanting to get Tweek out of my head, I decided to hang out with him. The first time we made out was a few weeks ago, and that's all we did, we made out, we talked about stuff I really don't care about, then he leaves, looking satisfied. He would eventually text me again so we can do this all over again.

I'll admit, David here is really persistent. If this were any other guy, they'd quit after the first time, especially after realizing that all we're doing is kissing, and that's it.

"Uh...your hands," I pulled away, feeling David's hands going under my shirt and rubbing my sides, something I specifically told him that he can't do since all we're doing is kissing.

"Oh come on, we've been seeing each other for a few weeks now, and all we've been doing is kissing and making out. Can't we go a step further?" David asked.

"No," I pushed his hands away and got up, "I told you before, there will be no sex, only kissing. If you can't follow those simple rules, then I'm ending this now," I sighed.

"Oh come on, Craig. We've been dating for-"

"One, we aren't dating. I don't even consider you a friend. We barely talk about anything aside from when we can meet to make out. That's it. To me, you're nothing more but a distraction from the world around me, and I'm just someone you're experimenting on since you're not sure about your own sexuality. That's all. Don't like it, then you can find another gay guy to do this with you," I sighed.

"Okay okay, I'm sorry. Just...I really like you," David said.

"....." I never understand why some of the guys I'm with will tell me they like me when I would go out of my way to be distant with them, not really care about them, not hang out with them outside from our make out sessions, and would straight up tell them how I felt about them and what they are to me, and yet...there will still be a few guys here and there who will suddenly say they like me even though we barely know each other, and there was nothing between us. I sighed, knowing that David will eventually take those words back after a few more weeks of this, they always end up taking their feelings back when I continue being a dick to them. "Look, I'm not going to return your feelings any time soon, so you might as well just leave if you think you and I will be anything else, but if you want to keep seeing me, that's on you. You just need to stop trying to get in my pants, got it?"

David nodded, "okay, I got it. No more making moves on you. Just kissing," David smiled.

I sighed, poor guys, after a few more days, he'll eventually have his heartbroken, no matter how many times I warned him. I guess some guys are too stubborn to see the reality of things...or they're just plain stupid.

I looked at him and grabbed his shoulders, pulling him towards me so we could kiss again. Though David was a good kisser, it didn't really do anything to me, unlike when Tweek and I kissed all those years ago. My heart wasn't fluttering, I didn't have so many things racing in my head, and honestly....I didn't feel anything when I'm kissing David, hell....I don't feel anything when I'm kissing other guys.

"Craig! It's me, Tweek! I need your help with-" As if God was punishing me for my choices, the person I didn't want to see me kissing a guy in my room, just climbed through my window without warning. "Oh....uh....am I interrupting something?" Tweek asked, when he looked between me and David, he had one foot inside my room, but was still standing outside my window.

I blushed and quickly pushed David away, "no, this isn't...I mean...it is...but....why are you here?" I asked, wishing I could kill myself right now.

Tweek cleared his throat before finally getting into my room and staring between me and David, "well uh...like I said...I kinda need your help with something..."

"Uh...should I...leave?" David asked.

"Yes," I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose. God, this is hell.

"Right...uh...I'll...see you later, Craig," David quickly got up and left, leaving my room and heading downstairs to use the front door, unlike Tweek who thought it was a good idea to climb through my window.

"What?" Tweek asked.

"Why did you climbed through my window?" I asked.

"I didn't want your folks to see me, especially at this hour," Tweek said.

"My parents aren't home, they're out right now, and Tricia is sleeping over at a friend's house," I said.

"Huh....no wonder all the lights were off," Tweek said.

I rolled my eyes and sat back down on my bed, "what do you want, Tweek?"

"I need your help," Tweek said.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well...you see...I was going out with this girl, we headed to this party for college kids, and one thing led to another, I ended up naked for awhile, threw my clothes everywhere, and I was high as fuck! When I finally came to, I managed to find all my clothes, all except for my shoe, and the police came, the party was shut down, I ran for my life, and I left my shoe somewhere! The police are going to find out I was at that party and probably take me to jail for going to an underage party!" Tweek exclaimed.

"Wait wait wait wait...you got high and went to a college party with your latest girlfriend?" I asked.

"Yes," Tweek said.

"Jesus Christ, Tweek," I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"I know I know...but what can I do? Stephanie-"

"Your latest girlfriend?" I asked.

"Well ex-girlfriend now since she refused to help me find my shoe," Tweek said.

"Still doesn't make this better, Tweek."

"I know, but she was so sweet...and gave me all these candies whenever we see each other. How could I say no to her when she said she wanted to go to a college party?" Tweek asked.

"Maybe since you're underage and usually those college parties have alcohol and other types of drugs?" I said.

"Nnngg! Craig, just help me, please? I need to get my shoe before the police finds it in the morning and tell my parents! Mom is going to kill me!" Tweek exclaimed.

"Alright alright, we'll go. Just promise me that the next time a girlfriend of yours ever decides to make you do something that you know you shouldn't be doing, you tell them no," I said.

"Oh don't worry, Craig. I'm not planning on dating anyone for a long time, not after this whole fiasco," Tweek said.

"Great..." I sighed. "Come on, show me where you lost your shoe." We left my house and headed to the house where the party was being held.

As much as Tweek has changed since middle school, he has really changed when we entered high school. For one thing, Tweek has stopping being the nervous, twitchy kid I once knew, he was a bit more calmer these days, still shy, but does have a good heart. Still, that didn't stop girls in our school taking an interest in him, and Tweek, being a bit more confident with himself and thinking that dating would help him feel normal, his words, he started dating, of course, all the girls he dated never lasted more than a month, either because the girls can't handle how shy Tweek can be, or the fact that the girls are only using Tweek to get free stuff since they thought that Tweek was well off since his family owns a coffee shop. Tweek is by far from being rich, and those girls eventually realized that as well.

Still, no matter how many times Tweek's heart get broken, he always comes to me for comfort, and as much as I hate seeing him cry over a girl or hearing him about the latest girl he's dating, which I started to become jealous of, I would always be there to help Tweek out, no matter what it is or how insane it was. I guess that's what happens when you're in love with your best friend, you just can't say no to them.

"Okay...if my memory can help me here....I remember...when I was stripping my clothes off....I threw my shirt by that tree, my pants over the fence, my left shoe went on a grill....and.....what else...."

"....Would the right shoe be in the pool?" I said when I noticed Tweek's other shoe drifting in the middle of a pool. Why did the house owners even have a fucking pool? It snows here like all the time. A hot tub, maybe, but not a fucking pool.

"Oh god damn it!" Tweek exclaimed, staring at his shoe. The pool was pretty big and there was no way to get it without a long stick or swimming for it. "....I'm going in," Tweek said as he started removing his clothes.

"This is insane."

"Well got any better ideas on how to get my shoe?"

"Maybe wait for it to drift closer to the edge? Get a net? Anything else instead of diving into a pool at night in fifty-three degree weather?"

"Craig, you need to learn to calm down."

"That's rich, coming from you," I rolled my eyes.

Tweek smiled and continued to remove his pants and shirt, I had to turn away since I didn't want him to see my blushing face. "I'll be quick."

I sighed, "if you end up getting sick, I want you to know that I told you so," I said.

Tweek rolled his eyes and proceeded to dive into the pool.

The moment he dived into the pool, I panicked, calling out for his name, but Tweek hasn't emerged from the water. I tried to see through the water, but it was so dark out here and the lights from the pool weren't helping very much, I couldn't see him at all.

"Tweek? Are you okay?" I called out. I crouched down near the edge of the pool, staring into the dark waters. "Tweek?" I called out once more, wondering if the blonde boy was okay.

"Got you!" Tweek suddenly jumped out of the pool, grabbing my hand and pulling me into the water.

The moment I was pulled into the pool, I panicked and quickly resurfaced, gasping for air. "Y-you scared the shit out of me!" I shouted.

"I know, I'm sorry," Tweek chuckled.

"You could have killed me, Tweek!" I exclaimed.

"No I couldn't. It's a five foot pool, and you're like five foot eleven," Tweek said.

"I don't care about that!" I exclaimed. I calmed down and tried to catch my breath, "I was worried you got hurt," I said.

".....I'm sorry," Tweek smiled. "I got my shoe. Let's get out of here before we catch a cold," Tweek said.

"Well I'm pretty sure I'm going to be sick since you pulled me into the pool while I was still wearing my clothes."

"Well if you do get sick, I'll make you some chicken soup," Tweek smiled.

We both got out of the pool together. Tweek quickly put his clothes back on, and we both quickly left the house, making sure no one saw us.

"I can't believe you actually jumped into a pool just to get your damn shoe," I said.

"Well I couldn't wait, what if the police came back to the house? Or a nosy neighbor?"

"There was literally a net a few feet from where we were, we could have quickly grabbed it, get the shoe, and then we both wouldn't be dripping wet right now," I said.

"Well where's the fun in that?" Tweek giggled.

I rolled my eyes, but I couldn't help but smile. "Jesus, if your five year old self could see your right now, he's probably lose his shit," I said.

"Or worse," Tweek laughed, "but it's all thanks to you that I was able to be so confident," Tweek said.

"Me? I didn't do anything," I said.

"Yes you did. You treated me like a normal person, like your best friend. You always supported me and help me out. I feel like I managed to become braver because I always wanted to be like you," Tweek smiled.

I sighed, "trust me, you do not want to be like me. Someone who goes around, hooking up with random guys just to make out. You do not want to be like me," I said.

"......." Tweek was silent for the rest of the walk, even as we reached my house, he was still silent.

I turned towards Tweek, giving him a smile, "you better get home soon before you catch a cold. I'll see you tomorrow," I said.

"....I hate it," Tweek suddenly said.

I stopped, "what?"

"I hate it," Tweek said again.

"Hate what?"

"I hate seeing you with all those random guys, Craig," Tweek said.

I was surprised, "you never said anything before," I said.

"Only because I feel like I didn't want to intrude....but hearing you say that I shouldn't be like you, and feeling like you're not giving yourself credit, all because of this....well....I think I'm going to be honest with you right now. I hate seeing you with all those guys," Tweek said.

I just looked at him shock. This entire time, he hated seeing me with all those guys? He sounded so...jealous...that...that....I couldn't help but laugh. "Jesus Christ dude!" I laughed.

"I-it's not funny!" Tweek exclaimed, pouting a bit.

"It kinda is," I chuckled.

"Ugh, I just think you deserve better, Craig. I mean...you're a nice guy, I can see that, our friends could see that. You shouldn't be letting yourself be with these guys out of boredom," Tweek said.

"......" I looked down, feeling guilty, but also happy that Tweek was saying all of this on my behalf. I was jealous on how he was able to say his feelings so easily, I was jealous by how cool Tweek can be sometimes, and I was jealous of all the girls that get to be with him. I was..... "....Tweek...I'm going to say something that might ruin our friendship forever," I said.

"Eh?" Tweek stared at me, "w-what? You're not going to yell at me or something...are you?"

"No...nothing like that. I just need to tell you something...and if you come to hate me for it, then...I don't blame you," I said.

"Craig, whatever it is, I won't be angry at you....well....I guess depending on what you say, but....just...just tell me, I can handle it," Tweek said.

I stared up at Tweek, seeing his green eyes staring at me. I took a deep breath, feeling my heart pounding in my chest. I know I told myself I would never reveal my feelings to Tweek, but hearing him worrying about me and seeing how he wasn't having problems with showing his feelings, I feel like it's time I start being brave like Tweek.

"Well? What is it that you want to-"

"I like you, Tweek," I said, staring into his eyes.

Tweek went silent, staring at me with wide eyes. "I....like you too?" Tweek said, now looking confused.

"No Tweek," I sighed, "I mean...I like like you. I like you more than a best friend," I said.

"....Oh....oh!" Tweek's eyes widened as his face became bright red, "so you....and me....and.....oh...."

"Yeah," I sighed.

We were silent for almost a full minute, not sure what to say or how to react. So far, Tweek hasn't started running off, so that must be a good sign, right? Still, standing here and waiting for one of us to say something is making me anxious.

".....How...how long have you..." Tweek asked.

"Since that time we kissed," I said.

Tweek's eyes widened, "so basically it was my fault that you ended up gay!?" Tweek exclaimed.

I chuckled, "no....well...sorta...but I'm pretty sure I would have eventually found out even if we didn't kiss that day," I said.

"Still....why didn't you say anything?"

"Um...because you're my best friend, it would have been awkward, and you're not gay, so...." I sighed, "look, if you're not feeling comfortable with this, you can forget what I said, you can even stop being around me if it's too much. I just....seeing you with all those girls...seeing you more confident with your feelings and yourself....I'm jealous, and I want to be like you, I wanted to tell you how I feel." I said. I turned around, ready to head inside, "if you stopped being around me, then I'll know you don't want to be with me anymore, so....I'll have my answer. I'll leave you alone, Tweek." I was about to head inside, but I stopped when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Who said I didn't want to be with you anymore?" Tweek asked.

I turned around, surprised, "I just told you I like you," I said.

"So?"

"You're straight, and I'm gay."

".....How do you know I'm straight?" Tweek asked.

"......" My heart was pounding in my chest and so many things were running in my mind.

"I've....never thought of dating a guy before...but....when we kissed that day...I'll admit that you were on my mind for awhile. Which is why I never really talked about my sexuality since I wasn't really sure about myself....but hearing you say you like me...I....I think I finally know," Tweek blushed.

My heart was pounding as I stared at him, feeling my palms get sweaty. "So uh....what do we do?"

"....." Tweek smiled as he leaned closer, "how about we do that thing you did with that Dennis guy," Tweek said.

"It's David," I said.

"Does it look like I care?" Tweek sighed.

I smiled, "guess not," I leaned forward until our lips touched. Just like the first, the second time was just as amazing.

When we pulled away, our faces were flushed and we were both smiling at each other. I suddenly let out a sneeze, remembering that my clothes were still drenched and were standing outside. Whoops.

"Come on, I'll make you some chicken soup like I promised," Tweek said.

"Thanks," I said.

I opened the door and we headed inside. I grabbed Tweek's hand as we headed towards the kitchen together.

"So....that rule of yours....does it apply to me as well?" Tweek smirked.

I rolled my eyes, "if my first time is going to be with anyone, I want it to be with you," I said.

"....Same here," Tweek smiled. God, I love this weirdo.

* * *

I checked the time once more, seeing that it was close to three. I was tapping my foot, wondering where the hell Tweek was, we were going to be late for our plane.

"I knew I should have picked him up, why didn't I fucking pick him up?" I sighed, looking around, hoping to see the blonde.

"Craig!" I soon saw Tweek running towards me with three giant bags. He stopped running once he reached me, panting in exhaustion and looking disheveled. "I'm sorry for being late, I woke up late, called an Uber, and almost got yelled at when the guy told me to put my bags in the trunk, saying my bags were going to ruin his seats or some shit like that. Obviously I have him one star for that, but Jesus!"

"It's fine, Tweek, but you really should try sleeping earlier. After all, wasn't this trip your idea?" I asked.

"I know I know, but I can't help it. I had to keep my eyes open so the underpants gnomes don't steal my only pair of underwear I needed for the trip!"

"It's only for three weeks, Tweek," I said.

"I know, but I want this trip to be memorable for us. It's to celebrate our five year anniversary," Tweek said.

I sighed, but had a smile on my face, "you're overthinking it, Tweek," I grabbed one of his bags and started heading to the bag checking area, "how much stuff did you bring? This seems more than three weeks worth of clothes," I said.

"Oh it's not just clothes, I also brought my pillows, my blanket, my medication, pepper spray, whistle, three tubes of tooth paste, my lucky toothbrush, and-"

"Tweek, do you really need all of this stuff?" I asked.

"I can't relax without my pillow and blanket! I need them or else I can't sleep in the hotel we'll be staying at," Tweek said.

"Funny considering you never had trouble sleeping at my house," I said.

"Only because I know you'll protect me from the monsters," Tweek smiled.

"....." I blushed and turned away, "you really need to grow out of that, Tweek. I've told you that there's no such thing as monsters or underpants gnomes," I said.

"Just because you never seen them doesn't mean they don't exist," Tweek said.

"Whatever, I just hope we can get on the plane with all this stuff," I said.

"I measured them twice, so it isn't out of our budget," Tweek smiled.

"That was smart of you," I smiled.

After checking out bags, we were ready to head to the plane, as we were walking, I suddenly remembered the tickets in my back, "hey, could you get the tickets from my backpack, I need to make sure we're heading to the right place," I said.

"Sure," Tweek said, putting the bagel he bought earlier since he skipped breakfast into his mouth, as he searched into my backpack. "Where is it?" Tweek asked, his voice a bit muffled from the bagel he was holding in his mouth.

"It should be in the smaller pocket, keep looking," I said as I read the map that was on the wall, making sure we were on the right path.

"Let's see....oh! I think I found....."

"....Tweek? Did you find them?" I turned around and my eyes widened as he was holding the small black box I was planning on giving Tweek once we reached Paris. "Don't open-"

"Is this....a ring?" Tweek opened the box and saw the ring inside. "Craig...what...what is this?" Tweek looked up at me, his eyes widened.

"....." I blushed as I stood there in silence, rubbing the back of my head. "I was planning on proposing when we reach Paris," I said.

"You....you were going to propose to me?" Tweek blushed.

I nodded, "Tweek....for as long as I knew you, I knew you were the one. The moment you said yes to be with me, I was the happiest guy in the world, so I knew...that you and I were meant to be. Even if we have our rough patches, and you tend to be weird at times....I think you're the most amazing person I have ever met, so Tweek....even though this wasn't my plan and I wanted to ask you to marry me when we see the Eiffel Tower, I might as well say it now. Tweek, will you marry me?" I take the ring from his hands and got on one foot, looking at him. I can see a few people staring at us, most of them saying awe and continuing to watch.

".....You stole my idea!" Tweek suddenly said.

"....What?" Tweek scoffed before taking his bag off and grabbing something inside, he then took out a small black box, similar to mine. "Are you kidding me?"

"No, I was planning on asking you to marry me when we see the Louvre! You basically stole my idea," Tweek pouted.

"I can't believe it, so we both planned on asking the other to marry us," I stood up, chuckling.

Tweek began giggling himself, "I guess we did," Tweek laughed as he hugged me. "I guess that mean we both got our answers, right?" Tweek smiled.

"I guess we did," I smiled as I leaned forward to kiss him.

Tweek smiled before taking the ring from my hands and putting it on his finger, he then took out the ring he bought and placed it on my hand. "Well I guess this moment is also perfect for the both of us, don't you think?"

"Yeah, it is," I smiled.

I grabbed his hand and we continued heading to our plane. Though it wasn't planned, seeing the rings on our hands, I couldn't help but feel like the luckiest guy in the world, being able to spend my life with the only boy I fell in love with.

Tweek Tweak, a weird kid when I first met, his hair was messy, he tend to twitch every now and then, would exclaim that underwear gnomes exist, and would always act strange. Tweek Tweak, he's the boy I fell in love with, and sooner or later, he will also be the man I will one day call my husband. I love him very much, and would never change the world for anything as long as he's in my life.

_**The End.** _


	26. Z Is for Zombie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig and Tweek are trapped inside an abandoned cabin, zombies were waiting outside, Tweek has a bad wound on the side of his body, and it seems there is no hope for the two at all. So as they wait for their impending doom, they decided to talk about their time together, the day they met, how they became friends, and how they eventually ended up being together.
> 
> Rated M

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, the last story of this....I don't even know what to call it to be honest, a collection of one shots that relate to the letters of the alphabet??? I'm not sure, but I don't care. We had some good stories, we had some bad stories, and we had some stories that I struggled with and it ended up being meh, but hey, thank you all for joining me for this long and enjoying all the stories I've written. Thank you all very much for the love and support, and for following this collection to the very end. Thank you, and let's finish this off.

The door slammed opened with no hesitation, two young men staggered inside, one carrying the other, who was bleeding through his shirt. The man holding the other quickly set the other down before returning to the door, slamming the door shut and trying to find something to block the door closed.

"Shit!" The young man exclaimed as the door began banging and low growling sounds could be heard from the other side. The young man continued to push the door, looking around the room for anything, something to help block the door. "Tweek, do you seen anything we can use!?"

The young man who was sitting looked around painfully, clutching his sides as he tried his best to sit up, "t-there! That old bookcase...it looks sturdy enough."

"Alright," The young man said as he looked between the door and the bookcase that was on the other side of the room. Quickly moving, the young man ran towards the bookcase and began pulling and pushing on the bookcase, trying to move it towards the door.

"Craig, hurry!"

"I'm trying!"

The young man continued pushing and pushing, but the bookcase was a lot heavier than he thought and it was barely budging with only him pushing. The wounded man quickly stood up and began helping the young man, pulling the bookcase with all the strength he had.

"Tweek, I can do it, just rest," Craig exclaimed.

"If you don't let me help you, we're dead. Now shut up and keep pushing!" Tweek shouted, trying his best to move the bookcase all while ignoring the intense pain.

The two finally managed to push the bookcase up against the door, preventing the creatures outside from being able to break in. The two were safe, for now.

"Okay....okay I think we're safe now," Craig sighed as he sat down next to his boyfriend, trying to calm down his racing heart.

"Nnngg!" Tweek hissed in pain as the wound on his side was now worse since he helped push the bookcase.

"Tweek, let me see," Craig said.

"No..."

"Just let me see," Craig demanded.

"....." Tweek lifted up his shirt and winced when he saw how deep and open the gash has become.

"....It's....it's not that bad. We just got to clean it up a bit and put a bandage on it, and you'll be fine in a few days," Craig tried to put on a brave smile, but inside, he was freaking out.

"It's not okay, Craig. This one is different from all the other bruises and cuts we had," Tweek sighed, putting his shirt down, "Craig....I don't think I'm going to-"

"Don't."

"Craig-"

"Don't say it."

"Craig, please."

"I don't want to hear it, Tweek," Craig frowned as he took his backpack out and started grabbing the bottled water and gauze, "you're going to be fine. It's not a bite, it's just a cut, just like all the others. You're going to be fine," Craig said.

"No I'm not. I lost a lot of blood just getting here and helping you. Face it Craig, I'm not going to-"

"Don't say it!" Craig shouted, tears in his eyes, "please....don't say it....just don't...." Craig went silent as he went perfectly still, feeling his heart getting heavy. "I don't....I don't even want to think of losing you, Tweek....I just can't think of it. So please....don't say it..."

"Craig...whether I say it or not, it's going to happen....I won't be around for much long," Tweek sighed.

"......."

"....."

The two fell silent, Craig wasn't sure what to say, he didn't want to say anything, neither did Tweek. Instead, Craig takes the gauze and bottled water, cleaned up Tweek's wound as best as he could, he then wrapped the gauze over Tweek's stomach, and prayed that Tweek will be fine, that Tweek will still be alive once morning comes.

"....Putting this on me is going to be a waste," Tweek said.

"Shut up," Craig sighed as he sat back, his back against the wall and his legs stretched out. "......Tweek....it's just a deep cut, I've already stopped the bleeding, and it's not like you got bitten. There's a chance you'll be okay in the end," Craig said.

Tweek sighed, leaning his head against his boyfriend's shoulder, "I know you don't want to believe it, so do I, but if we keep denying ourselves like this, then it's going to hurt even more."

"Just...come on Tweek, people survive from this, right?"

"Only a small percentage, and it doesn't help that I was sick awhile before and that it's freaking cold. Face it, the chances of me surviving is as close to none," Tweek sighed.

Craig closed his eyes, trying to hold back a shout as he tries to not think about it, the possibility of Tweek leaving him and turning into...one of the monsters outside. Craig wanted to push those thoughts far from his mind, he wanted them to be locked away where they'll never see light again, and yet, Craig also knew he can't deny it, the wound was bad, Tweek did lose a lot of blood when they were escaping the horde from earlier, and Tweek hasn't been doing so great for the past few days, haven't even eaten anything since last week.

There was no denying it, Tweek was going to die, he was going to turn.

"......What are we going to do?" Craig asked.

"Why are you asking me? You're the one that always comes up with the plan," Tweek said.

"Yeah well...I can't think of a single thing, especially since you're....."

"....Well....I guess we can just sit here and pray that the horde outside will get bored and leave soon, and then....see how things are going to play out in the morning. If I'm still alive, then maybe there is hope, but if not then....I guess you should try to find some people to join."

"Tweek, I'm not going to join a new group," Craig frowned.

"Craig, you won't be able to survive all on your own. As strategic and resourceful as you can be, you're not use to being alone in this situation, I've always been there to keep you company," Tweek said.

Craig scoffed, "it's as if you're making me sound like I'm dependent on you," Craig sighed.

"No I'm not," Tweek rolled his eyes.

"Yes you are," Craig sighed, "Tweek, I love you, I really do, but I can handle things on my own. Hell, I've been on my own even before I met you," Craig said.

"Yes, but you hated being alone, remember?" Tweek smiled.

"No I didn't," Craig sighed.

"Yes you did," Tweek chuckled, "you told me you hated being alone the moment we got closer, when we first became friends, remember?" Tweek leaned against Craig, holding his arm.

"God, that was probably years ago, I could barely remember," Craig sighed.

"Well I remember how handsome you were, how cool looking you were when we were younger," Tweek smiled.

"And I'm not cool now?" Criag scoffed.

"You're cool....but you're more of an adorable, protective, dorky teddy bear, who I love very much," Tweek leaned in and kissed Craig on the cheek.

"Gee, thanks," Craig smiled and held Tweek against his chest.

The two nestled closer together, remembering the day they met, remembering the time they were together, remembering the time before the world ended. The happy memories brought a smile to both of their faces, and both couldn't help but think back to the good old days, the days when they were younger, naive, awkward, and somewhat innocent.

"Hey....tell me the story of how we met," Tweek said, resting his head on Craig's lap as Craig gently stroke Tweek's hair.

"Why? You know the story too, you were there," Craig smiled.

"Yeah well....I like it better when you tell it," Tweek said.

"Alright honey," Craig smiled. Craig leaned back, staring at the bare wall across from him as he tries to remember the day they met. "So....this is how I remember how we met."

* * *

During a time, before the tragic end of the world occurred, the world was peaceful, normal, and full of life. In a small town called South Park, the people were happy and cheerful, greeting the day with full arms, even those who aren't very cheerful people would even say that the day was pretty nice.

Walking down the street, a much younger looking Craig was walking around, taking pictures of random houses to trees to animals he saw. Craig would snap the photo of anything he found interesting or considered artistic to his photography teacher, not that Craig really cared, but he does like photography. To him, taking a photo of something makes it feel like he's taking a photo of something completely different, like he's capturing a new world through his lens.

Craig enjoyed the moments when he was able to capture the perfect photo.

As Craig was taking photos during his walk around the neighborhood, he stopped when he saw a blue butterfly flying nearby. The butterfly was quite pretty, and it was very rare to see a butterfly flying around, especially in this weather, but Craig decided not to question it and tried his best to capture a photo of the butterfly.

Craig followed the butterfly around, trying to get a good angle of it, but it was proven to be difficult since the butterfly kept moving so much. With a huff, Craig continued to follow the butterfly, making sure he doesn't lose sight of it. Eventually, the butterfly stopped flapping its wings and has landed, taking a break from flying. Craig sighed, glad he can finally take a good shot, he raised his camera, pointing it at the butterfly, and finally took a picture of it.

"Got ya," Craig smiled as he looked back at the butterfly. "Huh?" While Craig was busy taking the picture, he didn't realized that the butterfly landed on a head, specifically a sculpture of a head. The sculpture appeared to be made of clay, and it seemed well done, the only strange thing about it was the fact that the head looked like it was screaming in fear, Craig wondered why.

"What are you doing here?" Craig jumped, nearly bumping into the head before turning around and saw a kid with messy blonde hair. "Careful! I worked very hard on that!" The kid exclaimed as he rushed towards the sculpture and made sure it was okay. "Oh thank god," the kid sighed in relief.

"Sorry," Craig said, realizing he should apologize for almost knocking it over.

The kid sighed before frowning at Craig, "what were you doing?" The kid asked, he then noticed the camera around Craig's neck, "were you....were you taking pictures of my work!?"

"W-what? No! I was....there was a butterfly, and I was just taking a picture of it, I wasn't trying to take a picture of your sculptures," Craig explained.

"You better not be lying. You know how illegal it is to take a picture of an artist's work, and without their permission?" Was it illegal? Craig wondered, he wasn't sure. Hell, he barely understood the whole copyright laws when it came to art and photography. "Give me your camera," the kid said.

"What? No way! This is my camera," Craig held his camera close to his chest, glaring at the kid.

"Just let me see and make sure you didn't take a picture of my sculpture!" The kid grabbed the camera from Craig's hand and began looking at the last image Craig took. Once the kid found the photo, he realized that Craig was telling the truth, there was a butterfly, a beautiful butterfly. In fact, the photo was quite beautiful and well done, something the young blonde never thought was possible since it was just a photo. "This...is beautiful," the kid whispered, staring at the photo.

Feeling embarrassed and angry, Craig snatched his camera back, glaring at the boy, "what's your problem?" Craig shouted.

"W-what!?"

"Who fucking snatches a camera from someone! You're lucky I don't call the cops on you for trying to steal my camera," Craig said.

"I wasn't stealing it! I was going to give it back after I made sure you didn't take a picture of my sculpture!" The kid frowned, "y-you should consider yourself lucky that I don't call the cops! You almost broke it, remember?"

"It was an accident and you're overreacting!"

"Well you're trespassing on private property! This is my house, and I don't remember inviting you to my house!"

"Fuck you!"

"Fuck you!"

The two glared at each other before Craig huffed and turned around, leaving. The kid glared at his back before turning around and getting back to work on his sculptures. The two were so angry, that they just hope they will never see the other again. If they even dare to see the other, it would be too soon.

"That psycho better not have deleted it," Craig muttered as he looked back at his camera, relieved to find that the photo was still there. However, Craig did noticed the sculpture, at least a part of it in the photo. As much as Craig disliked that blonde boy, his sculptures were quite amazing.

Back with the young blonde boy, he was busy putting a few more adjustments to his sculpture, he was seething with rage as he thought back to Craig, thinking the camera boy was an arrogant bastard. The blonde boy just moved to the new town, and already, he met someone he disliked very much.

"Tweek? What was with all the shouting here, dear?" A woman stepped out, looking at her son.

"It's nothing, just some crazy asshole, that's all," Tweek said.

"Well hopefully they aren't a neighbor. We all need to get along, especially if you want to make new friends, Tweek," Tweek's mother smiled.

Tweek sighed, not really wanting to argue, "yes, mom," Tweek said.

"Good boy. I'll be inside, lunch will be ready soon," Tweek's mother stepped back inside, leaving the blonde boy alone.

Tweek sighed, turning his attention back to his sculpture that he worked so hard on, even before his family moved to the new town. Tweek frowned, not liking the town, not liking the move, and missing his old friends, or at least kids he considered his friends, kids who tolerated him at least. Tweek didn't like change, not one bit, and him moving to a new and unfamiliar town was making him feel scared and anxious.

Tweek sighed, thinking that maybe if he starts working on another sculpture or something, it would help him calm down, especially after that terrible interaction with the boy with the blue chullo hat. As Tweek was about to get more clay for a new sculpture, he stopped when he saw a blue butterfly landing on top of one of his sculptures, it reminded him of the photo he saw earlier.

".....Pretty," Tweek smiled. As much as he disliked the camera boy, he will admit that his photo was beautiful.

* * *

Tweek was laughing as he continued to lay on Craig's leg, trying his best to not laugh too much since he was still in a lot of pain. "Oh man, we really hated each other back then, huh?" Tweek smiled.

"Yeah, and all because we were dumb and too protective of our own shit to realize how the other must have felt about having their stuff touched," Craig smiled.

"....Hey....sorry again for accusing you of taking a photo of my sculptures," Tweek said.

"You don't have to apologize again, Tweek, but....I'm sorry as well for trespassing in your garage and then telling you to fuck off," Craig said.

Tweek smiled, "tell me again how you followed the butterfly and somehow not noticed you'd end up in my garage?"

"Eh....I tend to have a one track mind when I'm in full photography mode, you remember how I nearly fell into the fountain when I was trying to take a picture of a bird?"

"Oh god, I nearly shit myself when I had to stop you from getting into the water. I was angry at you then, but seeing you smile and holding up the picture of the bird, I couldn't stay angry," Tweek smiled.

Craig chuckled, petting Tweek's head. "Remember how we met again? In class when you turned out to be the new kid?"

"Oh god, I do! I remember how shocked I was, seeing you in my class! I was ready to jump out of the window, not caring that we were on the third floor!"

"If you were that shocked, you should have seen me! I was ready to give myself a nosebleed just so I could excuse myself to the nurse's office and get the fuck out of there," Craig sighed.

"Oh man, we were giving each other the death glare throughout the entire year! Even after I made friends with your friends, we kept glaring at each other and ready to hit the other!"

"I was ready to punch you in the face," Craig said.

"Yeah? Well I was ready to kick you in the balls," Tweek said.

"Ouch, never go for the balls, especially if you're a guy yourself," Craig said.

"I know, that's just how much I hated you back then," Tweek giggled. "Ah....I still can't believe how we ended up being together after that...."

"Well, we actually became friends after that, then we became a couple, remember?"

"Sorta....I just remembered the one thing that helped us get closer," Tweek smiled.

"Yeah...the art festival."

* * *

Craig was sitting in class, checking his camera and looking through all the new photos he took. As he was busying himself, he overheard his three friends talking about the new burger joint that opened up recently.

"I heard the burgers there are really really good!" Clyde, Craig's first friend, said.

"I don't know, usually places that sell burgers that cheap would sometimes be considered not good, especially if they use cheap meat," Token, Craig's second friend, said.

"R-r-rich kid p-p-p-problems," Jimmy, Craig's third friend, snickered.

"Hey, it's not that, I'm just saying. I've never heard of this place before and it's kinda weird how they suddenly showed up out of nowhere and already have multiple restaurants around the world," Token said, looking at his phone and seeing more information on the new burger joint.

"Maybe it's some kind of business strategy?" Clyde said.

"Still, a new restaurant shouldn't have that much to open multiple restaurants internationally, so my guess is, they're buying really cheap meat, meat that probably is close to its expiration date, or worse, it's not real beef," Token said.

"Well if it's not beef, then what is?" Clyde asked.

"I-I r-r-really d-don't want to know," Jimmy said, looking sick.

"Well whatever, I'm going to the restaurant after school and trying one out, and then I'll see whether it's real beef or not," Clyde smiled.

"Alright, but just know I'm not going with you," Token said.

"D-ditto," Jimmy said.

"What? I don't want to go alone!" Clyde pouted.

"Sorry Clyde, but I have basketball later," Token said.

"A-and I'm busy with the n-n-newspaper club," Jimmy said.

"Aw man....hey, Craig? Wanna come with me?" Clyde looked at Craig with a smile.

Craig looked up, finally acknowledging this three friend, he looked between them and then back at his camera, feeling awkward and honestly not really interesting in going to a restaurant he doesn't know shit about and trying possibly cheap burger meat.

"Uh....no thanks," Craig said, adjusting his camera settings.

"Oh come on, you rarely hang out with us, Craig! You're always busy with that camera of yours and being lone Tucker all the time," Clyde pouted.

"Clyde!" Token nudged him in the shoulder.

"What!? I'm just saying the obvious here," Clyde said.

"Clyde, shut up!" Token looked between him and Craig, who was no longer looking at them and was busy with his camera, but he was listening closely to their words.

"Alright alright. I guess I'll go by myself," Clyde sighed, "...hey...you think Bebe will want to go with me?"

"Oh...n-never a-ask a g-girl out t-t-to a cheap b-b-burger j-j-joint," Jimmy said.

As the three continued talking, now leaving Craig alone, Craig sighed and went back to work. Now don't get Craig wrong, he does consider these three his friends, even if he does act distant towards them. The reason for this is that Craig has very little social skills and tends to be awkward when talking to people, including his friends. Craig does want to hang out, but whenever they talk about something that Craig most likely has no interest in, he always feels like he doesn't belong, as if he's just being a burden. As much as Craig loved having friends and being with the guys sometimes, he prefers to be alone with his camera.

Just as Craig finished adjusting his camera, Tweek soon walked into the classroom, looking around until he saw Craig and the other three. Tweek took a deep breath before walking over towards them, looking both hesitant, but determined.

"Oh, hey Tweek, what brings you-" Tweek ignored Clyde and walked past him, walking straight towards Craig, much to his friends and anyone else who were paying attention in the room.

"Are you really good at using that thing?" Tweek asked, looking at Craig and his camera.

Craig froze, looking up at the blonde with a confused look, "uh....I guess? Why?" Craig was really confused, why was Tweek Tweak talking to him? He thought that both of them unofficially agreed that as if they were to be friends with the same people, they would not talk to each other and only argue or fight when none of their friends are around, to which, they most likely just avoid each other.

Tweek sighed before placing the flyer that was in his hand and placing it on Craig's desk. Craig looked at him before looking at the flyer, he was surprised that Tweek was showing him the art festival flyer, an yearly competition and gathering where artists of all kinds would come and show their work, and even enter one of them into a competition where the winner will not only have their work be promoted, but will win a thousand dollar prize.

"I'm entering the competition and need you help," Tweek said.

Craig was surprised, "you what?"

Tweek groaned and looked like he wanted to rip his hair out, "look, I don't like the idea as well, but I have no choice. You see, I wanted to submit my series of screaming heads, the head sculptures if you remember, the one you almost broke," Tweek said. Craig glared at him and was ready to punch him in the nose, "the only problem is is that I'm suppose to submit only one sculpture, mostly because having to carry multiple sculptures would be tricky, especially with the limited staff who already have to help with the festival and other artist's work, and there's a chance something might happen," Tweek explained.

"Then...why not submit just one of those heads?" Craig asked.

"I can't! It wouldn't make sense! They're all connected! If I submit only one, then no one will get it! It's part of a series for a reason!" Tweek exclaimed, looking pissed.

"alright alright, so...what does this have to do with me?" Craig asked.

"You see, I found another solution! After talking to someone, they said I could take multiple photos of my sculptures since multiple photos were more easier to carry as well as displaying, and I need you to take a few photos of my sculptures and help me! If we win, I promise I'll split the money with you," Tweek said.

"Uh....I'm sorry, but....aren't we on no speaking terms?" Craig frowned, "why can't you just take the photos?" Craig sighed.

"I tried, but my hands are too shaky every time I take a picture! And it always ends up looking like crap and not capturing the sculptures in the right way, and you're the only one I technically know who's good at taking pictures! So please, you have to help me! I really want to be part of this festival," Tweek begged.

"No way. As if I'd help a stuck up jerk like you," Craig said, "go ask someone else, there are other photographers in this school besides me you know," Craig sighed.

"Yeah, I could ask someone else....but I know none of them can capture an image as amazing as you," Tweek said.

"....." Craig looked at his camera, feeling a bit honored that someone found his work amazing, even if it's from someone he hated. Still, Craig has his principles, and he wasn't going to help someone he hated, no matter how much money they'll pay, or how much they beg. "Sorry, I'm not helping you. I'm busy myself you know, and I don't want to waste my time on something so meaningless to me," Craig said.

"....So...you're busy preparing for that math test of yours?" Craig's eyes widened and he began sweating nervously as he looked at Tweek, who was smirking at him, as if saying, "gotcha."

"How....did you-"

"I overheard you talking to the math teacher, I was coming over to ask a question when I saw you and him talking. Man....a three on your quiz? You must really suck at math," Tweek said.

"Screw you! Math is really hard," Craig frowned.

"Yeah well...I do know that you need to pass it in order to graduate, since your math class is a required course for graduation, and oh....didn't....you also beg the teacher to not fail you, saying how if your parents found out you failed the upcoming test in a few weeks, they would take your camera away for the next three months? Goodness, that sounds awful," Tweek smiled.

Craig frowned, glaring at him, "so what? What are you proposing here?"

"Well....as you know....I got a ninety-five percent on the last test, and I'm pretty good at math, so I thought...maybe I could help you out? No charge of course....but....maybe you can pay me back by helping me with the festival this Saturday?"

If looks could kill, Tweek would be dead about twenty times by now. Craig wanted to argue, he wanted to tell the boy to fuck off, tell him that he'll fine, tell him that he doesn't need his help, but Craig knew deep down he wasn't good at math, he wasn't good at studying when it came to math, and he tried all the basic studying techniques, none of which worked. Craig even tried to get his friends to help, but with Token being busy with basketball, Jimmy's teaching techniques not being so great, and Clyde....being Clyde, Craig had no choice, he couldn't go to his friends, he couldn't go to the teachers since he knew that if he couldn't get it in class, then he was definitely not going to get it by asking a teacher's help.

Craig had no choice but to accept.

"Fine, but if I fail the next test and I did this all for nothing, I'm going to kick your ass," Craig said.

"Um....we'll talk about that a bit more, but agreed," Tweek smiled.

The two shook hands, all while glaring at each other. For the next few days, the two were stuck together, much to their dismay.

* * *

"And then all hell broke loose," Tweek giggled.

"Ugh, I remember how much I wanted to kill myself at the thought of helping you and having you as my teacher for the next few weeks," Craig said.

"Same here, but I am the type to keep my word," Tweek smiled, "so even after the competition, I came over to your house and helped you study, but what really surprised me was how cooperative you were when I came over. You weren't very cooperative when you came to my house to help me with my project," Tweek said.

"Only because you were picky as fuck! Telling me the lighting was off, saying the angle wasn't right, and just nitpicking every little thing!"

"I wanted to win!" Tweek exclaimed.

"I know...I know," Craig smiled, "and I remember why you wanted to win so badly," Craig smiled.

Tweek looked up at him, smiling. The two jumped when they heard loud banging outside, Craig flinched, holding Tweek closer as he looked at the door, and thought the bookcase was doing its job at blocking the door, he couldn't help but think the monsters outside were going to bust through it any minute now.

"It's okay, we're safe," Tweek said.

"That's my line, look at you, you're shaking like a leaf," Craig said.

"Craig....that's you," Tweek said.

"Oh....yeah....it is," Craig said. "Why are you scared?"

".....I don't know...maybe because....a part of me thinks I'm going to be like one of them soon?"

"......" Craig looked at his boyfriend, feeling the heavy weight in his chest. "Let's...talk about something else, let's talk about when I came over to your house and we got to work, getting ready for the competition," Craig said.

"Okay," Tweek smiled, snuggling closer to Craig as he listened. Craig smiled at him, gently petting the blonde's head.

"So....I think it was Friday, and we started getting to work..."

* * *

The moment the door opened, Tweek made a face when he saw the chullo hat boy, but he forced a smile on since he needed Craig and his camera.

"Come on in," Tweek smiled.

"Uh huh," Craig rolled his eyes, not once looking happy. He didn't want to come to Tweek's house, he didn't want to help Tweek, and yet, here he was, helping the one kid he hated, helping him with a competition he gave no fucks about, all because he needed a good grade for the upcoming math test. "Alright, what do you want me to do?" Craig asked.

"Let's head to the garage, that's where my art stuff is," Tweek said.

"Why the garage?"

"It's bigger, has more room....and besides...my dad hates paint and clay in the house," Tweek sighed. The way Tweek talked about his father, Craig could hear the tiredness and strain in Tweek's voice, but doesn't mention or say anything about it. All Craig wanted to do is get this over with and go home early. "Alright, there are the sculptures, they are already in alignment and everything, so all I need you to do is take the shot," Tweek said.

"Yeah yeah, I know," Craig sighed, holding up his camera, moving in front of the sculptures, and taking a few shots of the sculptures, not really putting any effort into it since again, he really didn't want to be here. "Okay, done, here," Craig showed the photos to Tweek, and Tweek looked at them excitedly, but his smiled dropped when he saw that they weren't as beautiful as the butterfly one.

"What's this?" Tweek frowned.

"The photos?"

"It's...wrong!" Tweek frowned.

"How is it wrong? I got the photos you wanted. You can clearly see the sculptures and everything. Who cares how I take them? Aren't the judges suppose to be judging the sculptures and not the photo itself?"

"Well yeah, but....I think having the perfect photo would really get me extra points! Come on, do it again! This time with more effort," Tweek pouted.

"Ugh, fine!" Craig walked back, holding the camera up and shooting at the sculptures again, this time putting a tiny bit more effort, "there, happy?"

"Mmmm...." Tweek looked at the photos, but was still not satisfied. "The lighting isn't really good, and the angle feels off, maybe if you stand...here?" Tweek nudged Craig to the left a bit, but only by a few inches, which to Craig, wouldn't have made a difference at all.

"Are you serious?"

"Everything needs to be perfect! These art competitions are very strict when it comes to perfection!"

"Dude, this festival is a small gathering run by rich, art loving, old people, most of the staff that work there are volunteers or grandchildren of those old people," Craig said.

"Whatever, just take the photo again until I say it's right," Tweek frowned.

"Ugh," Craig so desperately wanted to punch this kid's lights out, but refrain himself from doing so. He needed to pass that math test.

So for the entire day, the two worked hard on the photos, which Craig didn't think should have taken long, but with Tweek being nitpicky, it became longer than he thought. Eventually, when it was close to lunch, the two decided to take a break, Tweek inviting Craig inside so they could eat some PB&J sandwiches.

"Can I get extra peanut butter with the crust cut off?" Craig asked.

"Already ahead of you," Tweek said, taking out the two sandwiches on a plate out of the fridge, "you like your sandwich with extra peanut butter too?" Tweek asked, grabbing one sandwich and pushing the plate towards Craig.

"I love it, I especially love it when the peanut butter is smooth," Craig said.

"Same here, I never really like the chunky one, I always feel like it gets stuck in my teeth for days, or I'm about to choke on it. Every time my mom buys the chunky one by accident, I always have to make my PB&J with less peanut butter and extra jelly just to make it up."

"I usually end up not bothering and just have a plain jelly sandwich or a BLT if I feel like cooking bacon," Craig said.

"Huh....I never knew we had so much in common on PB&J," Tweek smiled. Craig shrugged and continued to eat his sandwich.  As the two ate, Tweek decided to talk about the photos and try to see why they can't get the right image. "Maybe....you should try changing the settings?"

"I've changed them twice, any more than that, then it's going to look weird, trust me," Craig said.

"Ugh, I just can't understand! When I saw the butterfly photo you took, it was beautiful! I don't get why I'm not seeing that with the sculptures," Tweek frowned.

Craig paused on his chewing and looked at him, "you....you really think my butterfly photo was that beautiful," Craig swallowed the food he was eating and looked at the blonde.

Tweek looked at him before blushing in embarrassment, he turned his head away, looking down, "as much as I hate to admit it, since it's you....I do think it's beautiful. I don't know why or how, it should just look like a photo of a butterfly and that's it...but....when I saw you picture....I just couldn't help but think...it was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. The lighting was perfect, the angle was just right, and the butterfly looked more amazing. It's why I asked you to help, cause I want something as amazing as that photo for my sculptures! But it looks like we're getting nowhere. Maybe my sculptures aren't amazing enough for a photograph," Tweek sighed.

At this point, Craig felt like he needed to say something to Tweek since Tweek did say something nice about his photos, and seeing Tweek looking down and saying his sculptures weren't that good, Craig wasn't going to take that. "Are you kidding? Your sculptures are amazing," Craig said.

That surprised Tweek as he looked at the boy, "you....you think they're amazing?"

Craig nodded, "I do," Craig said, "look man, even without my photos, I'm sure you would have won that competition, no question about it. So don't doubt yourself," Craig said.

Tweek looked at him before smiling, "wow....thanks, Craig."

Craig smiled, "no problem."

Tweek looked at him before looking down, chuckling to himself, "I think....this is the first time we talked to each other normally and not so aggressively," Tweek said.

"Yeah....it is....and it's....nice," Craig said.

The two sat there awkwardly, not really sure what else to say. Eventually, they finished lunch and decided to get back to work.

"Shall we?" Tweek said.

"On it," Craig said.

The two headed back to the garage. Though earlier, Craig wasn't really feeling helping the blonde boy, he suddenly felt different after lunch. So as he raised up his camera, a hit of inspiration came to him and soon, Craig was taking pictures like he would normally do when he found the subject to be interesting in his opinion. Craig took a total of six pictures of the six sculptures on the table, he showed them to Tweek, who had the biggest smile on his face after seeing them.

"These are perfect, thank you," Tweek said.

Craig smiled, "well glad we finally got this over with," Craig said. "Now we don't have to see each other until next week when you have to help me with my math test like you promised," Craig said.

"Yeah yeah, I know. I always keep my promise. I'll be sure to stop by after school and help you," Tweek said.

"Good, and if you do win, you better keep your promise on splitting that check with me as well, after this nightmare experience, you're lucky I don't charge you for the hour," Craig said.

"Ha ha, very funny," Tweek rolled his eyes, but he had a small smile on his lips. "now let's go get those photos printed out," Tweek said.

"I brought something to help them look better, so that way it isn't just the image on a piece of paper," Craig said.

"Oh good idea, that might help us a-" Just as the two walked back inside, Tweek's father has returned home, surprised to see his son with a boy he doesn't know.

"Oh, hey son, who's your friend here?"

"Hey....dad," Tweek said.

"Hello sir, I'm Craig Tucker, I'm Tweek's classmate," Craig said.

"Well isn't this nice? Tweek, you really should bring your friends over more often," Tweek's father said.

"Dad..." Tweek groaned, looking embarrassed.

"So boys, what were you two doing in the garage?"

"We were taking pictures of Tweek's sculptures, sir. It's for the art competition tomorrow," Craig explained, seeing how uncomfortable and quiet Tweek was being.

Tweek's father frowned, staring at his son, "again with this art business, Tweek? Don't you have anything better to do?"

"Dad, I told you, art is my thing! I love painting and sculpting! Why can't you see that?"

"I'm not here to judge, Tweek, I'm just saying that maybe art isn't the wises career move, you'll never get anywhere by painting a picture. Now coffee, that's where the money is. If you want, you can come work at the coffee shop and you can start doing latte art, a nice compromise, right?"

"Dad, I don't want to work at the coffee shop and do latte art! I told you this ten times! Why won't you listen?"

"Tweek, I'm just trying to help you, you're going to be going to college soon, and if you focus too much on this whole art stuff, I'm worried you'll get nowhere in life," Tweek's father said.

Craig suddenly had this urge to say something, say something back, so he did. "Actually sir, your son's work is amazing, and I wouldn't be surprised if many art lovers at the festival will pay a lot of money for his work. Hell, I know for a fact that your son is definitely going to win tomorrow's competition," Craig said.

"Oh? Is that true, Tweek? Do you think you'll win this competition?"

Tweek looked at his dad, feeling nervous, but when he saw Craig, urging him to say something, to say yes, Tweek suddenly felt a bit brave, "I....I do. I think I'm going to win, dad. I'll win the prize and prove to you that me doing art isn't a waste."

"....Hm....alright son, let's make a wager. If you do win, I'll stop bugging you about your art, I'll even let you start painting inside if you need to, but if you don't win, I want you to stop this whole art business and work with me at the coffee shop from now on."

Tweek was surprised, he couldn't believe what his father is saying. Could he risk it? Risk losing the one that that made him happy? Tweek wasn't sure. He wanted to prove to his dad his skills are worth it, but at the same time, he wasn't confident that he was going to be able to win that competition. What was Tweek going to do?

"You'll do fine, just believe in yourself," Craig whispered low enough for only Tweek to hear.

"....." Tweek looked at Craig, who nodded at him. Taking a deep breath, Tweek looked at his father, "deal."

Tweek's father seemed surprised, but put on a smile, "well, let's see how things go tomorrow, son." Tweek's father began leaving, "it was nice meeting you, Craig. Hope to see you around more often."

"Yeah...sure," Craig said.

Once Tweek's father left, Tweek suddenly went into a twitching and yelling fit, pulling his hair as he walked back and forth, yelling at what he had done.

"What the fuck did I do!? I can't do this! There's no way I'll win! Oh god! My dreams are over!" Tweek shouted.

"Dude! Dude! Tweek!" Craig grabbed Tweek's shoulder and literally slapped him across the face, "calm the fuck down!"

"....Did you have to slap me!?"

"Not really, but I secretly wanted to slap you this entire time, and was using this as an excuse, but that's not the point here! Tweek, you need to believe in yourself a bit more! If you keep freaking out, then you're just proving your dad that you can't do this!"

"But I can't! I really can't! I'm not that confident!"

"Tweek, you are confident, you just got to let it out! If I believe you can win tomorrow, then you also have to believe in me when I say that!"

".....Yeah....you're right! You're right! I worked hard on those sculptures! I put a lot of effort into it! I'm not going to back down now!" Tweek exclaimed.

"Exactly," Craig smiled, "now, let's get these photos printed and be ready for tomorrow," Craig said.

"Right!" Tweek smiled.

After the two finally printed the photos and Tweek carefully putting them in a folder in his underwear drawer, knowing they'll be safe in there, Craig was getting ready to head home. Tweek walked out with him until they reached the door.

"Well....I'll see you later," Craig said, turning around and ready to leave.

"....Wait," Tweek called out.

Craig stopped and turned towards Tweek, "what?"

"...." Tweek looked down, clutching the door, "I was wondering....if you'd like to...come to the festival tomorrow? I-if you're not busy of course!" Tweek said.

Craig thought about it, he didn't really have anything plan tomorrow, aside from sitting in his room wearing nothing but his underpants while listening to some 80's music. "I don't have anything tomorrow, by why do you want me to come?"

"Well....you helped me with this project, so you should at least see our work winning tomorrow," Tweek smiled.

"...." Craig smiled, feeling his heart skip a beat at that moment, "Alright then. I'll see you tomorrow, partner."

"You too, partner," Tweek said.

After saying their goodbyes, they went their separate ways. Both of them looking forward to tomorrow, but they weren't looking forward to the competition, they were looking forward to seeing the other....and of course, their work being displayed, yeah, that's it.

* * *

Tweek began coughing, harshly, he groaned in pain, feeling his wound opening more. Tweek clutched his sides, sweating from his forehead, his hair sticking to his face.

"It hurts..." Tweek gasped.

"Here, have some water," Craig grabbed the bottled water and carefully lifted Tweek's head up, allowing him to take a few sips. "Better?"

"A little. God, I'm so hungry," Tweek said. Both he and Craig could hear Tweek's stomach growling.

".....I was saving them for when we reach Canada, but since we technically are here, I guess we can have them now," Craig grabbed his backpack, taking out a small plastic bag that had two PB&J sandwiches in them.

"Are those?"

"Yep," Craig smiled.

"How?" Tweek asked, sitting up and taking one of the sandwiches, "it's even smoothed peanut butter."

"Well, remember when we passed that supermarket a few days ago?" Craig asked.

"You mean with the crazy lady holding the spear?"

"Yep. You see, while that lady was yelling at us to go away, I managed to snatched some bread, smooth peanut butter, and jelly form the shelves while she wasn't looking," Craig smiled as he took out his sandwich.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Tweek asked, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"I wanted to make it special, besides, I did tell you about the bread, just didn't tell you about the peanut butter and jelly part," Craig smiled.

"You and your little romantic gestures, you even made PB&J romantic," Tweek smiled.

"I try," Craig shrugged, taking a bit of his sandwich, "now, shall we continue the story?"

"Yes please, I love hearing stories while I'm eating," Tweek smiled.

"Alright, now....this was during the festival. I remember I got there early, feeling....nervous for some reason...."

* * *

Craig was looking around the festival grounds, trying his best to look for Tweek. For whatever reason, Craig was nervous, and he wasn't sure why, it's not like he was the one presenting the project, but at the same time, he believed that this project was now both his and Tweek's.

"Craig!" Tweek noticed Craig and came over to him, smiling to see the boy, "you made it," Tweek said.

"Of course, you invited me," Craig smiled.

"Well I'm glad. I already submitted the photos, so now we have to wait for the competition to be ready," Tweek said.

"Alright," Craig sighed, "nervous?"

"A little....you?" Tweek asked.

"Tch, why would I be nervous?"

"Well it is our project, I even signed both of our names on it, seeing how it's alright if more than one person worked on the project together," Tweek said.

Craig froze, he looked at Tweek in surprised, "you....signed my name as well?"

Tweek smiled, "well this project is both of ours now, so of course I have to give you credit as well," Tweek said.

".....Huh....wow....you're....you're a lot nicer than I thought," Craig said.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"I don't know....I always thought you were a stuck up jerk who hate every little thing that you found to be wrong and distasteful," Craig said.

"I-I'm not that bad!" Tweek exclaimed.

"You kinda were," Craig smirked.

"Oh yeah? Well I always thought you were an arrogant pig who can't seem to value the importance of someone's work," Tweek said.

"Oh please, I'm no where like that," Craig said.

Tweek smiled, "yeah...I know," Tweek said.

"......" Craig looked down, "hey.....I'm sorry for almost breaking your sculpture when we met...and for being rude," Craig said.

"No, I'm sorry for accusing you so easily...and I'll admit...I was overreacting," Tweek said.

Craig smiled, "does this mean we can stop this fight between us and try to get along? For our friends' sake, of course," Craig asked.

"We'll see after I win," Tweek grinned.

"I know you will," Craig said, patting Tweek on the back.

As the two were waiting around, the two overheard a conversation from two older gentlemen who were happily eating those burgers from that new burger joint that opened up. They were both talking about how good they were and were surprised by how cheap the prices were. The two men were even suggesting on going back and getting some more.

"Wow, those burgers must really be good. Maybe Clyde is right," Craig said.

"Wanna go get some after the competition?" Tweek suggested.

"Mmmm not really feeling for a burger right now. How about....PB&J?" Craig smiled.

"crust cut off and extra smooth peanut butter?" Tweek smiled.

"You know it," Craig chuckled.

"Deal," Tweek giggled.

Eventually, the competition began and Tweek left Craig, heading towards the stage to present the project. Craig found a spot close to the stage so he could get a better view, and to his surprise, Tweek's father was standing next to him.

"Ah, Craig. Nice to see you," Mr. Tweak smiled.

"Hello sir, you ready to see your son win?" Craig asked.

"If he wins," Mr. Tweak smiled.

Craig frowned, wondering why Tweek's dad isn't being supportive. "You know sir, I don't mean to question your parenting or anything, but...shouldn't you of all people be the ones to support your son's dream? I can't be the only one that sees how much art makes your son happy."

"....I do want my son to be happy, Craig, it's just....I'm worried that him choosing art won't help him. The world is a big and scary place, Craig, it won't go easy on anyone, even those with a dream. I just want my son to do well for himself. Help him get to college, find a good career, and hopefully...one day, he'll find someone to meet, have a house, maybe a few kids, and have an good life. I don't want to see my son struggle."

Craig sighed, "I know you feel that you need to help your son to that extent, sir, but it won't help him grow up. Growing up is about dealing with struggles and problems, and finding a way around them. If you keep helping you son like that, he'll never grow up, he'll never be able to fend for himself int he world. You have to let your son go and let him choose his path, and I think once your son wins....you'll see that he started his path already, and is already ready for the world," Craig said.

"......" Mr. Tweak was silent, but had a look of understanding.

The two looked ahead, seeing Tweek on stage with a smile on his face. The competition began.

There was many good artwork on display, many of which a lot people were amazed by and even wanting to pay money for the, but to both Craig and Tweek's happiness, it was Tweek who won. The judge was amazed by the sculptures, and was amazed by the photography. After congratulating Tweek, Tweek was given a moment to talk as the judge handed him the prize money.

"I....I couldn't have done it without my partner," Tweek smiled, looking at Criag, "so Craig, get up here!"

Craig was surprised, looking around, seeing all eyes on him. Craig felt a bit anxious and was about to shake his head and not go up, but seeing Tweek all happy that he won, Craig felt a bit braver. Craig got up on stage and stood next to Tweek, holding up the large check as their photos were being taken. The judge once again congratulate Tweek, and the rest of the festival went on normally.

"We did it! We did it!" Tweek grinned as he began hopping up and down in joy.

"Careful there, you're starting to look like bunny," Craig smirked.

"Ha ha," Tweek grinned, he then looked at the check. "Well Mr. Tucker, ready to receive five hundred dollars?"

Craig chuckled as the two walked down the stage, there, they came face to face with Tweek's dad. Tweek's smiled dropped as he looked at his dad, wondering what he will say. Tweek's dad looked at him, then at the check, then at the photos of Tweek's sculptures.

Tweek's dad smiled, "good job son. You really proved to me that you are ready for the world. I'm proud of you."

"....Dad...." Tweek muttered, looking at him.

"Well son, I better see you working on your next project for next year, I expect you to win that one as well."

"Really? You mean it?" Tweek smiled, it looked like he was about to smile.

"Tweek, I learned something from your friend here, and I think it's time I let you choose your path for your future. So if you want to be an artist, go for it. I won't stop you, instead, I'll support you all the way," Tweek's dad said.

"Thanks dad," Tweek said.

Mr. Tweak patted his son on the shoulder, giving him a smile. He then turned around, ready to leave, "I'll see you at home, Tweek. Have fun you two!"

"See you later, dad," Tweek smiled. Once Tweek's dad was gone, Tweek turned towards the boy and suddenly hugged him. "Oh....thank you....thank you....thank you...."

"......" Craig had both his arms up, surprised that he was being hugged. Craig looked down, seeing the blonde hugging him tightly, looking like he was about to cry. Craig began to blush, feeling his heart racing as he stared at the boy, but he soon smiled and wrapped his arms around the boy, hugging him back. "No problem, buddy."

From then on, the two became the best of friends, always having the other's back.

* * *

"I was the most happiest guy on that stage," Tweek smiled, remembering the time he won.

"Yeah you were. Still can't believe you told me to get up on stage like that, with all those people looking," Craig sighed.

"I wanted you to get as much attention as possible," Tweek smiled.

"Yeah well it's embarrassing, you know how I am when I'm in front of people," Craig sighed.

"Oh? Like how you got so nervous when you were about to confess to me?" Tweek smiled.

Craig blushed, "hey, was it my fault I developed a crush on you?"

"I guess not...but tell me....when did you start to develop feelings for me, Tucker?" Tweek smiled.

"Do I really have to say it?" Craig blushed.

"Yep," Tweek giggled.

Craig sighed, "fine....so it was during the time you were helping me study for the test, I remember Clyde, Token, and Jimmy coming over since we were playing video games before you came...."

* * *

Craig hears the knock on the door, and knew it was Tweek coming over for another study session. Craig got up from the couch, handing the controller to Jimmy so he could take his place in the game, and Craig headed towards the door.

"Hey, ready for another study session?" Tweek smiled.

"Yep," Craig said. Craig opened the door wider and let Tweek in.

Once Tweek was inside, he was surprised to see the other guys there. "Hey guys, what are you all doing here?" Tweek asked.

"Were playing this new game I bought," Token said.

"Oh, I see....and uh...what's with Clyde over there?" Tweek noticed that Clyde has a bag full of those burgers that seemed to be very popular these days.

"They're so good! You got try!" Clyde exclaimed, shoving another burger in his mouth.

"For the last time, Clyde, I ain't going to have those cheap burgers. I don't care how popular or good they are. something that cheap should not be considered healthy," Token said.

"Oh come on, they're so good! They're probably better than tacos! Way better actually! I think these burgers are my new latest favorite!" Clyde exclaimed, shoving another burger in his mouth.

"Clyde, quit trying to make us eat the burgers," Craig sighed.

"A-a-actually, I wouldn't m-m-mind trying one," Jimmy said.

"What?" Token turned towards Jimmy, pausing the game.

"I-it's Clyde, i-i-if he says the burgers are b-b-b-better than tacos, t-then they m-m-m-must be good," Jimmy takes one of the burgers that Clyde handed to him, unwrapped it, and took a bite. "O-oh wow, t-t-these are amazing!" Jimmy said.

"Seriously?" Token asked.

"Told you so! Here, try it!" Clyde waved the burger towards Token. "You guys too!"

"I already ate lunch," Craig sighed.

"Uh...no thanks, not really hungry," Tweek said.

Token takes the burger, unwrapped it, and took a bite. "....this...this is good...really good. Hell, I'd consider this high quality meat! That restaurant is losing a lot of money for making them so cheap!" Token took another bite then another. Token finished the burger in two minutes.

"Told you!" Clyde grinned.

"H-h-hey, give me another," Jimmy said.

"Same here," Token said.

"Here you go," Clyde smiled, he then turned towards Craig and Tweek, "you guys sure you don't want any?"

"We're fine, Clyde. Right now, Craig and I should focus on studying. Come on, let's head to your room," Tweek said.

"Got it," Craig said.

"You're missing out!" Clyde exclaimed.

"Have fun studying!" Token said, taking another burger and began eating it happily, yet sloppily.

Once Craig and Tweek were in Craig's room, Tweek looked around, admiring the room since it was the first time he was allowed in here. "Hey there," Tweek smiled as he noticed a small little guinea pig in a cage.

"That's Stripe," Craig said, grabbing his math book. "I've had him for years. He's pretty old now, so I can't really take him out of his cage these days, he rarely runs on his wheel too," Craig said.

"Well he's cute," Tweek smiled as he gently petted the guinea pig through the thin bars. "Well, let's get to work. You remember the exercises I showed you yesterday?"

"Yep. Honestly, if teachers taught like how you do it, I think I wouldn't be failing in the first place," Craig sighed.

"Um? Where do you think I learned it from?" Tweek rolled his eyes before sitting on the ground and taking out his books.

The two began studying, getting through all the exercises that Tweek got from the textbook and showing Craig how to solve them and which formula to use. After awhile, Craig suddenly hears his friends calling from downstairs, saying they were going out for more burgers.

"Wow, those guys must really love those burgers," Craig said.

"I'm tempted to try one now," Tweek said.

"Believe me, if those burgers are as good as they say, we'll get addicted, spend all our money on them until we're broke. Basically, it's like getting addicted to drugs," Craig said.

"Oh god, that's terrible....you....you don't think they're putting drugs in the burgers, are they?"

"If they are, that's horrible...and might explain why so many people like them. They aren't even that appealing to look at," Craig said.

"Oh shit, did we come up with a new conspiracy theory? The drugs in the burgers!" Tweek exclaimed, making it sound like he was announcing the title of this conspiracy theory.

"We got to investigate this! Tell the people that the burgers are drugged!"

"Worse! The burgers are being drugged by...aliens," Tweek said.

The two looked at each other before bursting into laughter.

"Oh man, if that was true, I'd be shocked," Craig said.

"I know, Jesus. I mean, I believe in aliens, yeah, but drugs in burgers, oh please. What can they gain from that? It's like if you put drugs in my dad's coffee," Tweek said.

"Well it would get customers to come in and order your dad's shitty coffee," Craig snorted.

"It's not that bad...is it?"

"Meh, I wouldn't really know, I'm not much of a coffee guy," Craig sighed.

The two decided to take a break and start talking about some random shit that was happening in their lives. As the two laid on the ground, staring at the glow in the dark star stickers that were on Craig's ceiling, the two began talking about things.

"My dad was giving me the talk the other day," Tweek sighed.

"The talk? Gross," Craig said.

"As if you never gotten the talk?"

"I did, but when I was twelve. Why the fuck is your dad telling you now?"

"He always tells me every three months, it's like he's trying to remind me that I'm a growing boy with sexual needs, and I'm like, yeah dad, but it's not like I'm looking to date anyone!" Tweek sighed

"That's rough," Craig sighed, "so hey....what type of girls are you into?"

".....Um....you're not serious...are you?"

"I'm just asking, you don't have to answer if you don't want to," Craig said.

"No, it's not that....I thought you knew. I told this to the guys awhile back," Tweek said.

"Dude, I hated your guys back then, I never listen to what you say when you're around," Craig said, "I always tune you out and listen to my music."

Tweek scoffed, "rude," Tweek rolled his eyes. "Well, what I'm trying to say is....I'm not into girls."

"You're not into girls, then how could you....oh....oh!" Craig finally realized what Tweek meant.

"Yep," Tweek blushed, "I hope that doesn't bother you."

"Not really, since.....I guess....I'm the same," Craig blushed.

"You? Gay?"

"I don't look like it?"

"I mean...maybe the hair, especially with how you style it sometimes, but no....I'm surprised," Tweek said.

"Yeah, well...you'll never catch me being with a boyfriend," Craig said.

"Why's that?"

"Meh, relationships seem like a lot of responsibility, and I prefer to focus my time on my photos."

"Oh come on, I'm sure you'll find a nice guy who will encourage you on your photography. Being in a relationship won't change that," Tweek said.

"Oh? So you know a thing about being in a relationship?"

"Well...maybe once...when I was still living in my old town. I use to date this guy, but it didn't go so well and we kinda split. We're still friends though."

"Wow, someone who is still friends with their exes," Craig said.

"Hey, just because exes use to date doesn't mean they can't be friends like they use to be before they became a couple. If you like them enough to have them around for company, then a break up shouldn't change that, that's my belief," Tweek said.

"Hm...well...you sound like a terrific boyfriend. Whoever you date next, they'll be lucky. All while I'm in my room, eating cheesy poofs, all alone, forever and ever," Craig said.

"Don't say that, you'll find someone."

"High doubt it, my attitude is shitty, I don't talk to people much, and I hate being around people," Craig said.

"You seem fine with the guys and I," Tweek pointed out.

"Only because you all are my friends," Craig said.

"Still, that doesn't change a thing," Tweek said. "How about we practice?"

"Practice?"

"Yeah, practice on talking to someone, um...asking someone out," Tweek said.

"Tweek-"

"Come on, if you don't do this with me, then we're cutting this studying short," Tweek said.

"Ugh, fine," Craig sat up and faced Tweek. "Okay, what should I do, Mr. Love Guru?"

"First things first, you have to look at me," Tweek said.

"Alright," Craig shrugged, looking up, but not really looking at Tweek's face since his eyes were looking at the wall behind Tweek.

"Not like that, you have to look me in the eyes," Tweek said.

"Tweek-"

"Just do it you big baby," Tweek pouted.

"Fine! Okay, I'm looking, see?" Craig looked into Tweek's eyes and was surprised by how green they were. They were quite...pretty.

"Good, now let's see...you then have to place your hands on my shoulders," Tweek said.

"Where are you exactly getting this info from?"

"That's how my ex did it when he confessed, and I still found it charming. Now shut up and do it," Tweek said.

Craig sighed before placing his hands on Tweek's shoulders. Craig's cheeks began blushing, seeing how close they were now. "W-what's...what's next?"

"You then say it, tell them how you feel," Tweek said.

"....What am I suppose to feel?"

"Craig," Tweek frowned.

"I'm sorry, I've never....done this before, this whole...confessing thing," Craig said.

"Just do it like they do in the movies," Tweek said.

"Tweek, everyone knows you don't do what the movies do, that's not how real life works," Craig said.

"Okay okay, good point. Um...let me think of something." Tweek then pushed Craig's hands away and decided to be the one to place his hands on Craig's shoulders. "I'll say something as an example, okay?"

"Um...o-okay," Craig said.

Tweek closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and began speaking. "I like you," Tweek looked into Craig's eyes. "I like you for a long time, and....I just know that...I want to be with you. I want to see you all the time. I like you so much that my heart is racing and I can't think straight. So....if you'll have me...do you like me back? Will you be my boyfriend?"

With every word, Craig's heart was beating faster and faster, his cheeks going red, and it was like Craig was in a dream, a dream he never wanted to wake up from. With a quiet voice, Craig placed his hands on Tweek's, looking down and shyly saying, "yes."

Tweek looked at him before smiling, "perfect! You get it now?" Tweek smiled, pulling his hands away.

Craig snapped out of it, and remembered what happened, "um...yeah, I do."

"Great, now you do it to me," Tweek said, getting ready.

Craig sighed before placing his hands on Tweek's shoulder, "I.....I uh..."

"Go on," Tweek smiled.

"....." Craig blushed, feeling his heart racing, "I like....I like....l-l-liiiii....." Craig couldn't do it. "This is stupid! I don't want to do this anymore!" Craig exclaimed, getting frustrated.

"Okay okay, I'm sorry for making you do this, no need to get angry," Tweek sighed.

"Tweek, can we just call it early," Craig said.

"You sure? We can just study a bit more," Tweek said.

"Yeah, I'm not feeling so great right now," Craig said.

"Okay, I'll be going then. See you tomorrow?"

"Yep," Craig smiled.

Tweek let himself out after saying goodbye to Craig. Once Craig was alone, he laid on his bed, staring at his ceiling, feeling completely confused at what just happened. Not sure what to do, he decided to ask his beloved pet for advice, even if Stripe won't be able to respond back.

"What was that? I had this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach, like...like...I was going to throw up or something! Ugh, why did I feel so awkward?" Craig asked, grabbing his pillow and placing it over his face, "I mean....things were fine before, but when he said those words to me....I started getting nervous, and...I don't know....something...clicked! What does this mean, Stripe?"

The old guinea pig squeaked, most likely wanting some food at that moment.

"Oh Stripe, you have it easy, just being a guinea pig, that's why I love you so much, buddy," Craig smiled. His eyes widened. "....Love....love. Love? Love. ....Holy shit, I'm in love....with Tweek. You have got to be fucking kidding me," Craig pushed the pillow against his face, getting ready to scream.

Craig Tucker was in love with Tweek Tweak.

* * *

"You did not talk to your guinea pig," Tweek giggled.

"I did! Didn't I tell you?"

"You told me you started having a crush that time, but never said you talked to your guinea pig on love advice!"

"That guinea pig was the wisest guinea pig I knew....god...I miss Stripe," Craig sighed.

"Me too," Tweek said, remembering fond memories of the little guinea pig after he and Craig started dating. Remembering how the guinea pig has grown affectionate towards Tweek and always look forward to seeing Tweek whenever Tweek came over. "I'm gonna miss that little guy's squeaks."

"Yeah....at least he's in a better place and wasn't around long enough for the shit to hit the fan here," Craig sighed, looking at the door and hearing the banging outside decreasing a bit. "Man, those are sure solid doors. Glad we found this place while running," Craig said.

"Yeah....wonder why there's no windows though, it's odd isn't it?" Tweek asked.

"Yeah, usually cabins have windows, wonder why this one doesn't?" Craig asked.

"Hm....maybe we should check around a bit before we continue?" Tweek asked.

"Okay, you stay here and I'll go check," Craig stood up and started looking around the small cabin, figuring there wasn't really much in there since it looked like a normal cabin with no windows, that's all. As Craig walked into one of the rooms, he froze when he saw multiple photos on the walls, all of which were young girls tied up, shackled, and even tortured. Craig recognizes some of the girls' faces, remembering seeing them on missing flyers he saw online or when he and Tweek were walking. "Oh god...." Craig felt sick as he backed away, closing the door.

"What is it?" Tweek asked, seeing Craig backing away all of a sudden.

"Remembering seeing those missing girls flyers earlier?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I know where they were," Craig said.

"You're kidding!" Tweek paled.

"Nope....some sicko kidnapped them and did other shit to them," Craig said.

"Oh my god, w-well...what happened? Where are they?" Tweek asked.

"I'm not-" Craig continued to look around, opening another door, he paled when he saw blood and multiple bodies and parts scattered everywhere, all mangled and twisted up. Craig nearly threw up the PB&J sandwich he just ate. "Oh god..."

"Craig?"

Craig then noticed the familiar paper bag, the same paper bag from a certain burger joint. Craig sighed, knowing what might have happened here, however, to his surprise, a body slowly sat up, it was one of the bodies that has been completely torn apart. Craig gasped, seeing that one of the girls were still alive, or technically, has turned into one of the zombies.

"Shit!" Craig quickly grabbed his knife, knowing he can't use his gun since it would make too much noise, especially since the zombies outside were finally going away.

"What!? What is it!?" Tweek exclaimed.

"Looks like the sicko who kidnapped these guys must have bought one of the burgers, and either he gave one to one of his favorites or she stole one when he wasn't looking. The girl must have ate it, ended up getting sick, and then killed all the girls in there with her...as well as the creep who took them," Craig said.

"How do you the guy is dead?"

Craig stepped forward and swung the knife into the girl's head, killing her instantly. "Well....I see only one male body, and though his body is decomposed and rotting, I can see the creep in his dead face. Serves him right," Craig backed out of the room and quickly locked the door, not wanting to go back inside. "At least we know why this place has no windows, and why it's pretty far from the nearest town," Craig sighed as he walked back towards Tweek and sat down.

"You okay?"

"....No," Craig said.

"....Hey...want me to tell the rest of the story? At least the part where you confessed?"

"You want to?" Craig asked.

Tweek nodded.

"Okay....sure....I just....I just need to take a moment to breathe a bit," Craig said, leaning back and listening closely to Tweek's voice.

"....So...it was two days after the math test, you passed and we were happy, and I remember that there was a house party, and I thought it would be a great idea to celebrate the fact that you passed the test by going to the party. I remember how drunk you got since you were trying so hard to confess to me...."

* * *

Craig was in trouble, really in trouble. You see, after realizing his feelings for Tweek, he knew he wanted to tell him, he knew he wanted to make the moment perfect before telling him, but the problem was, Craig was a terrible communicator and wasn't sure what to say or do. He tried asking his friends, but they were pretty much helpless at that moment.

"What do I do?"

"You should get him a burger," Clyde said, stuffing his face with probably the tenth burger he bought that day.

"Can you guys think of anything else but burgers? Jesus, what is up with you guys lately? All you've been doing is eat burgers all the time, isn't this kinda getting unhealthy?" Craig asked.

"Nah, these burgers are more healthy than burgers you get at McDonalds or Burger King," Token said.

"Oh? Where'd you hear that?"

"From the commercials," Token said.

Craig sighed, "whatever, go ahead and engorge yourselves with burgers while I sit here, trying to figure out how to tell Tweek I like him," Craig sighed.

"Well you can always eat a burger and stop stressing," Clyde suggested.

".....You're not helping," Craig sat up from the lunch table and began to leave.

"W-w-where are y-y-you going?" Jimmy asked.

"Getting some air to think, all this burger meat is distracting," Craig sighed as he opened the door and left the cafeteria.

As Craig was walking, he tried to think of all he possible things he could try and do to confess. Give Tweek flowers? Craig wasn't sure what Tweek liked. Write him a letter? What does he look like, an anime Japanese girl? Craig was getting more and more frustrated by the minute.

"Hey Craig," Tweek suddenly walked up to Craig when he saw him, this caused Craig to jump and nearly had a heart attack as he turned around and saw Tweek.

"W-what are you doing here?" Craig asked.

"I was doing some art stuff for one of my classes, what about you? What are you doing here?" Tweek asked.

"Just uh....just getting some air," Craig said.

"Yeah, the cafeteria can be pretty crowded, which is why I like eating my lunch outside or in the art room," Tweek said.

"Y-yeah," Craig looked down, feeling his cheeks getting warm.

"So, you going to do anything since you passed your test?" Tweek smiled.

"Uh....not really. I thought I'd just be alone all day during the weekend," Craig said.

"That's no fun," Tweek said.

"Well sorry for being Mr. Boring," Craig sighed.

Tweek smiled, "well if you don't have anything planned this Saturday, wanna go to Mark's house party?"

"You're kidding," Craig stared at him. Craig plus house full of people he barely knows plus a lot of personal space being broken plus alcohol equals Craig not having a fun time.

"Oh come on, it'll be fun, we can even use it as an excuse to celebrate," Tweek smiled.

"It's just a test, no need to go overboard for it," Craig said.

"Come on, Craig. It'll be great, just you, me, the guys, dancing, eating junk food, playing video games....um....playing...bored games..."

"....You have no idea what a teenage house party is do you?"

"I've never been invited to one, no," Tweek said, "which is why we should go! Lose our house party virginity or whatever you call it," Tweek said.

"Ugh, fine, only because I want to make sure you see just how horrible it can really be and why we should avoid it at all cost," Craig said.

"Great, I'll see you Mark's," Tweek smiled before leaving.

"See ya...." Craig let out a sigh, feeling his heart racing. Just maybe, with a few cheap beers and weed, he'll be able to confess to Tweek at the party, just maybe.

So when Saturday rolled up, Craig came to the party wearing a dark blue hoodie, black jeans, and his chullo hat for comfort, since again, he did not like being around people, especially people who he didn't know and were already intoxicated.

The moment Craig stepped inside the house, he wanted to leave immediately. There was so many people drunk already, and Craig couldn't help but wonder where the hell they got the beers from. As Craig was walking by, greeting a few faces he knew, avoiding people he didn't know. Craig did stop when he saw a few people sitting on the couch, eating those burgers, three of his friends being part of it.

"Jesus....maybe I should hold a convention for those guys, this is starting to look like a problem," Craig muttered, seeing how messily the people were eating the burgers. Craig wasn't even sure why they bothered bringing so many to the party, there was already enough food in the kitchen as it is.

"Craig, hey," Tweek walked up to Craig when he spotted him, Craig noticed that Tweek had a cup in his hand. "Oh, don't worry, it's apple juice, as if I'll drink," Tweek said.

"I don't know, you might actually be fun if you actually drink," Craig smiled, trying to play off his nerves.

"Well I bet you'd look like an idiot if you drink," Tweek smirked.

"Yeah, but I'll be a lot cooler," Craig said.

"Oh yeah, maybe in your drunk state mind," Tweek chuckled, "I'm going to grab something to eat from the snack table, you want anything?" Tweek asked.

"Maybe a soda? I'll just be over there with the three burger kings," Craig pointed to his three friends that were still eating the burgers.

"They're still eating those burgers? God, maybe our theory on drugs being in the burger isn't too far off," Tweek said.

"Probably, we should try helping them later," Craig said.

"Good idea, for now, keep an eye on them and make sure they don't do anything stupid," Tweek said.

"Got it," Craig turned and headed towards the three, he stood by them, watching as they as well as the other people around them picked up the large stack of burgers from the table, and began eating them. Craig made a disgusted face when he saw how sloppily they were eating them, the ketchup and meat chunks getting all over their faces. "God, are you guys even breathing? You're eating those like your life depends on it," Craig said.

"Nnnnnggg.....burgs...good...eat...moooooooo," Clyde muttered.

"Clyde? You're not making a lot sense here, are you okay?"

"Hey," Tweek came back with another cup in his hands, "got you a soda," Tweek said.

"Thanks," Craig takes the cup and took a sip.

The music changed and Tweek was bopping his head to the beat, "I love this song," Tweek smiled.

"Meh, I'm more of the 80's music type of guy," Craig said.

"Well aren't you retro," Tweek said.

"What exactly is that suppose to mean?" Craig snorted.

"Whatever, I'm going to dance, wanna join?"

Craig blushed and looked down, "nah, you go ahead, I'll just wait here," Craig said.

"Okay, you better watch me close, cause these moves are hot," Tweek smiled before leaving and started to dance with the crowd.

Craig smiled before sighing, "ugh, what do I do? I don't know what to say? What do you guys think? Should I go for it?" Craig asked.

"Burgs...." Token muttered.

"Will you stop talking about the damn burgers already? I need help in confessing to Tweek!"

"If you want to confess to him, maybe you should like...drink a few beers until you're too drunk to be scared. You'll be drunk confident enough to talk to him," a random guy who overheard Craig, said.

".....Yeah....that could work, thanks," Craig grabs a few beers from the coolers that were around and began drinking. By the time Craig had his third beer, Craig was already tipsy and felt a bit more braver now that he was drunk. "Okay...okay...I'm going to do it! I'm going to confess," Craig said, "watch me guys," Craig stepped forward into the crowd and tries to find the blonde, but with his vision getting fuzzy from the beer, Craig was having a hard time finding Tweek. "T-Tweek!" Craig exclaimed when he saw the familiar blonde, "Tweek, hey....I...I need to tell you something." Taking a deep breath, and remembering what Tweek did when they were practicing a few days ago, Craig grabbed Tweek by the shoulders and said how he felt. "Tweek, I like you! I really really like you, so will you go out with me!?" Craig exclaimed a bit too loudly, but Craig didn't care, he finally said.

"....You....what?" Tweek said, but what confused Craig was that the voice wasn't coming from in front of him, but behind.

Craig turned his head and saw Tweek, confused, Craig rubbed his eyes and tried to focus, it was Tweek, who was standing....behind...him. So who was the person that Craig confessed to? Slowly, Craig turned his head back and saw that it was Kenny McCormick, his hoodie down, showing his blonde hair which is a similar shade to Tweek's.

"Um....I'm not Tweek....but that was pretty sweet, Craig," Kenny said.

Craig paled.

"Craig....did you just say....you...like me?" Tweek asked, his cheeks turning pink.

Craig looked at him, then back at Kenny, then at the people that were watching. All eyes were on him, waiting for his response, but instead, Craig felt sick in his stomach, and before he knew it, he was ready to throw up.

"Hnngg!" Craig covered his mouth as he began running out of the door and finally losing his lunch from earlier, all over Mark's front yard, not that it was clean or nice looking to begin with. After Craig was finish throwing up, he stood up straight and looked back at the house, feeling that going back would be a bad idea, so Craig decided to head home, feeling embarrassed at everything that happened. He finally confessed, but he confessed to the wrong person. Craig wouldn't be surprise if Tweek never talks to him again after this, hell, Craig now realized that there's a possible chance that Tweek doesn't see Craig like that. Craig was so stupid.

The time Craig came back home, he quickly headed upstairs to his room. Craig laid on his bed, face in his pillow as he tried to stop himself from screaming and probably surprising his family downstairs.

"Stripe, my life is over. It ends here. I don't think I'll ever come back to this. So Stripe, even though I always thought you end up dead before me, I leave you all my stuff, Token can have my video games, Jimmy can have my comics, and Clyde....I don't know, he can have whatever else I have left," Craig sighed as he placed his head against his pillow, wanting to give up on life already.

Suddenly, Craig hears the doorbell, he hears his mom answering, and he hears who was at the door.

"Tweek, what a nice surprise. What brings you here?" Craig's eyes widened, "Craig? He's upstairs. Come on in, sweetheart."

"No!" Craig sat up and quickly got off his bed, "Stripe, don't tell them where I went, I'm escaping!" Craig exclaimed as he opened his window and was ready to leave his house.

"Craig, Tweek is here!" Mom called out.

"Shit shit shit shit!" Craig put one foot out of the window and was ready to leave, but he was so panicked that he didn't open the window far up enough and now he was slightly stuck. "Damn it!" Craig exclaimed, as he was about to get back inside and try to open the window a bit more.

"Craig? Are you in there? Can we talk?" Tweek asked after knocking on the door. Craig paled when he saw the doorknob rattling and has begun turning. "Craig?"

"D-don't come in!" Craig exclaimed as he continued to try to force himself out of the small opening of the window. "Damn it, why do I have to be so fucking tall?" Craig cursed as he continued to push himself through the window.

"Craig, we really need to-" Tweek entered Craig's room, but stopped when he saw the chullo boy who was half out of the window, "what....what are you doing?"

"....Nothing....you?" Craig was sweating bullets now.

"Were you trying to escape through the window?" Tweek asked.

"What? Of course not...why would I....." Craig sighed, "yeah...I was."

"Jesus Christ, Craig, aren't you overreacting here?"

"I think at this moment, I'm reacting the right amount," Craig said.

Tweek helped Craig out of the window, pulling him back inside the room. Craig sighed and the two sat down on Craig's bed. Craig looked at Tweek, who was looking down, his face unreadable. Craig was nervous as fuck.

"Tweek, I-"

"No. You're going to let me speak and listen. You are to not say a word, you are not to stop me or interrupt me, and you are to sit there and wait for me to finish, got it?" Tweek said.

Craig was surprised, but he nodded his head in agreement. "O-okay."

"Good," Tweek took a deep breath before sitting straight and then looking at Craig. "What you did earlier was probably the most embarrassing thing that both of us had to experience since one, you confessed to the wrong guy and right in front of a lot of people from school," Tweek said.

"Okay, that's not-"

"Shut up and let me finish!" Tweek exclaimed. Craig closed his mouth. "It was also a dick move of you to suddenly leave me at the party and having to face everyone on my own."

"Okay, yeah, I shouldn't have-"

"I swear to god, Tucker, if you do not shut the fuck up, I will punch you so hard in the fucking dick," Tweek said. Craig covered his mouth and nodded, not saying another word and letting Tweek finish. "Lastly.....yeah....I'll go out with you," Tweek said.

"....."

"....Now you can talk, dumb ass," Tweek sighed.

"....S-seriously? After everything?"

"Well yeah....I mean...I like you too, doofus," Tweek smiled.

"Y-you did? S-since when?" Craig blushed.

"Since the competition...I mean...why else would I have hugged you for that long?"

Craig's face was completely red as he stared at Tweek, feeling his heart racing, "w-why haven't you said anything?" Craig asked.

"Because....I wasn't sure if you were gay or not, and....I was scared," Tweek smiled, his cheeks getting pink, but hearing you feel the same way? Well....I'm not so scared anymore," Tweek smiled.

Craig sat there in silence, feeling his world flip upside down. Tweek liked him, he really liked him. Craig could easily die a happy man at that moment.

"So....does this mean we're...more than friends?" Craig asked, his face still red.

Tweek smiled, "does this answer your question?" Tweek leaned forward, pressing his lips against Craig's

The two pulled away, faces completely flushed as they stare at the other, feeling their hearts racing in their chest. The two were now boyfriends, and they were happy.

"Well?" Tweek asked, looking at Craig with excited eyes.

Craig smiled before placing his hand over Tweek's and leaning in, "I don't know...let's try again," Craig smiled.

Tweek chuckled before the two leaned in for another kiss.

* * *

"We then had many moments together after that, our first date, telling our friends, holding hands in public....our first...time," Tweek blushed.

"Jesus, I really missed out on the whole sex business didn't I? I really was terrified on our first time together," Craig sighed.

"Well luckily for you, I did know a few things in my previous relationship," Tweek smiled.

"Oh good," Craig rolled his eyes before resuming petting his boyfriend's head.

"After that, we were getting ready for graduation, but....we were facing two problems. We both were going to college and not being able to see each other for awhile," Tweek sighed.

"We talked about it, and finally decided that we would stay strong for the other and try to make it work, the whole long distance thing," Craig smiled.

"Yeah, and as much as we love each other, we knew both couldn't hold the other back. You wanted to go to photography school, and I wanted to go to art school. Even if we wouldn't be able to see each other for a long time, we still loved each other enough to support the other....and eventually...we came to terms with it, just in time for graduation," Tweek smiled.

"....That's when the second problem came," Craig sighed.

"....Poor Clyde.....seeing the pain in his eyes...."

"I think he felt more pain when his arm suddenly fell off. Ugh...why didn't we stop them? We should have known something was up with those damn burgers! Why didn't we do anything when it was getting weird? We should have....we should have....gah!" Craig slammed his fist against the floor, feeling tears in his eyes as he remembered the day when he noticed how sick his friends as well as a few people were, seeing how pale and green they have become, seeing the dead and blank looks in their eyes, and seeing how they began to smell, as if their bodies were rotting.

It would soon be known that the burger joint that were selling the burgers were doing something to meat. The reason for this is because originally, the restaurant use to be called something else and use to sell normal burgers as well as other foods, but of course, the food sucked and people didn't really come, no matter how much cheap the burgers were, it wasn't worth eating. Getting desperate, the own decided to do some shady business with a few people, combing the meat with something else, something more deadly, something that ended the world. The owner was pleased when he found the burgers to taste wonderful, having one themselves. The man then shared his burgers with the bank, which loved the burgers so much that they gave the owner enough money to open multiple restaurants in the world, and the owner, wanting to share the new burgers, change the name of the restaurant and started selling them at a cheap price, thinking it'll attract customers. It worked, but it worked a bit too well.

Sooner or later, people became obsessed with the burgers, at first, wanting to share, but then started buying more and more, then their brains began slowing down that they could barely say a syllable. People then became more...aggressive, started attacking anyone that tries to take their burgers. People's skin began changing, as if it was rotting, and people were becoming thin, which is strange since the amount of burgers they were eating wouldn't be causing them to be so skinny. Finally, they all die, but they don't stay dead. They come back, no longer hungry for burgers, but for human flesh.

It was the end of the world, and it was all because a desperate and greedy restaurant owner thought it was a good idea to sell tainted burger meat that actually turns people into zombies. Well wherever the owner is, Craig and Tweek hope the bastard was dead.

"A-ah," Tweek clutched his sides, hissing in pain.

"Tweek," Craig held him close, rubbing his arm. "It'll be fine. You'll see, tomorrow, you'll wake up all fine, able to walk, we'll get out of here, head to the safe haven we heard about on the radio, then we.....then we can spend the rest of our time...remembering the good old days, remembering how we met, our love for photography and art, how we use to hate each other, how we won the competition, how we confessed...and....and-" Craig's tears were falling on top of Tweek's face as Tweek looked up at the crying chullo hat wearing man.

"Craig.....don't lie to yourself, don't lie to me....you know how I feel about lying," Tweek said, though he was shedding a few tears.

Craig sniffled as he hugged Tweek tightly, "don't leave me....I don't want to be alone...okay? I don't like being alone! I never did! You were right! I hate being alone! So please....don't leave me...don't leave me....please," Craig begged and begged.

"....It'll be okay, Craig...it'll be okay....it'll be okay....." Tweek felt tired all of a sudden, he went a bit limp in Craig's arm, wanting to sleep.

Craig looked at him, sighing in relief to see that Tweek was still here, he was just tired, but Craig didn't want him to sleep, he knew that if Tweek slept, he'll never wake up. "Don't go to sleep, don't."

"I'm tired, Craig. I'm tired of running...I'm tired of killing love ones...I'm so tired," Tweek said.

"Please....just keep going," Craig said.

"I can't...not anymore," Tweek looked up at Craig before smiling, wiping a tear from the man's eye, "remembering out time together....it's nice to hear them again after all of this. I never want to forget them, so thank you," Tweek said.

"Tweek....we can still remember them...we can still-"

"Craig...let me talk, you are going to let me talk, you are going to listen, and you are going to stay quiet and not interrupt me, okay?" Tweek smiled.

"....Tweek..." Craig closed his eyes as he gripped tightly around Tweek.

"I'm not going to make it, it's clear I'm not, but I'm not sad....because at least the last thing I'll remember....is the time we spent together....is the time we met and argued, the time we became friends, the time we fell in love. I'll never forget all of them, they'll always be with me....always...." Tweek began crying, "I will never...forget to love you, and I hope....you'll never forget to love me. Never forget, Craig...never forget...never....forget," Tweek began closing his eyes, finally sleeping after a long time. "I love you."

"....." Craig sniffled before laying Tweek's head down carefully, putting his jacket underneath Tweek's head so it would be a pillow for the man. Craig then laid next to Tweek, holding Tweek's hand tightly, snuggling closer to the boy to give him warmth, "I won't. I won't...." Craig cried as he fell asleep next to the man he loved.

* * *

The next morning, Craig woke up. He was in a bit of a daze, unsure where he was until he remembered the night before. Craig sighed, but smiled when he felt Tweek's hand in his, he can feel it still moving.

Outside the cabin, Craig also noticed that there wasn't much noise. Craig knew that the zombie horde was gone, and that they were safe, they were finally safe.

"Tweek," Craig whispered, smiling to himself, "we're going to be okay, we can leave and reach the new haven now. We can-"

"Gggkkk...r-ra...glack...." Craig's smile dropped, feeling his heart sinking in his chest. Craig turned his head slightly, seeing that Tweek was now sitting up right, his back facing Craig. Carefully, Craig looked down at his hand, noticing how pale and rotten Tweek's hand has become now. No...this wasn't Tweek, not anymore.

Breathing heavily, Craig carefully leaned over, ready to grab his gun, ready to shoot the monster sitting next to him. Craig was about to pull the trigger, but he stopped, he stared at his dead boyfriend, remembering all the wonderful moments they had. Their fights, their talks, their love for PB&J, their admiration for photography and art, and the day the realize they loved each other.

All these memories, all these emotions, everything. Craig knew that even if he were to keep living, he wouldn't last long, not without Tweek by his side. Craig would be alone in this terrible world, and that was far worse than being killed by a zombie, far far worse.

Craig let out a sigh, loud enough to alert the creature next to him. The creature locked eyes with Craig, all while Craig had a blank expression before closing his eyes, waiting for his fate.

The zombie lunged towards him.

"Ah!" Craig gasped in pain as the zombie bit down into Craig's shoulder, taking off a huge chunk of his flesh. Craig's blood gushing out of his wound, getting on his face and the floor. Quickly, Craig pushed the zombie away, taking his gun and pointing at it's head. "....I love you," Craig said, not to the zombie in front of him, but to the one that use to be in the body. Craig pulled the trigger.

The zombie collapsed to the side, no longer moving. Craig quickly sat up, clutching the bite wound on his shoulder, seeing how much blood was pouring out. Craig reached for his bag, hoping to find any bandages, but remembered that he gave the last one to Tweek, besides, it wasn't going to help Craig anyways, it was a bite after all.

".....Ha ha.....ha ha...ha ha ha ha," Craig began laughing before he started to sob, "ah...ah...ah!" Craig screamed at the top of his lungs, disturbing the creatures outside, who were now once again banging against the door, trying to get in. "....." Craig sighed, looking at the door before looking at the body next to him.

Without a second thought, Craig grabbed Tweek's body and rested its head on his leg, Craig then proceeded to pet the head like he did earlier with Tweek, even if the blood was staining his hand. Craig then reached for his gun, seeing one bullet left. With a small smile, then looking at the body, he looked ahead, pointing the gun at his head. With tears in his eyes, and blood pouring out of his wound, Craig said his last few words.

"Thank you...for being there. I love you....I love you so much...and...." Craig opened his eyes, tears leaking out his eyes as he smiled, "I'll see you again soon."

Craig pulled the trigger.

Sometimes, finding the right person might take time, it might take days, months, even years to find someone you considered to be the one, but for those that do find that certain love one, be sure to appreciate the moments you have with them, for you may never know when everything will end. So always keep memories of your love one close to your heart, and never forget. Never forget. Never forget.

Never forget.

_**The End.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I actually end this on a sad and somewhat tragic note? Yes, yes I did. Why? Because I'm a jerk and want you all to suffer mwhahahahaha!
> 
> Anyways, thank you all so much for staying with me till the end. Hope you all look forward to the updates on the other story and future stories! See ya soon!


End file.
